I need you
by Jen1307
Summary: Harry kommt nach Jahren zurück und trifft seine damalige Liebe. H-Hr(am besten ihr lest die ganze summery)
1. Willkommenzurück

Hallo alle zusammen. Das ist meine erste Ff hier und ichwürde mich über Antworten freuen wie ihr sie findet. Ich akzeptiere natürlich auch Kritik, aber ich werde mich verteidigen smile.

Ich denke ich brauche nicht zu erwähnen, dass die hier vorkommenden Figuren (außer ein paar unwichtigen Nebenpersonen) nicht mir gehören, sonder aus dem genialen Kopf JKRs entsprungen sind.

Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Inhalt:

Nach dem Sieg über den dunklen Lord ändert sich das Leben von Harry Potter schalgartig und er kann das Geschehene nicht rückgängig machen, schon gar nicht vergessen. Er verschwindet aus dem Leben seiner Freunde ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes und erst nach Jahren kehrt er dahin zurück, wo alles angefange hat. Dort angekommen, erwarten ihn einige Überraschungen mit denen er nicht gerechnet hat und auch trifft er auf alte Bekannte und seine damalige Liebe.

Kapitel I

Willkommen zurück

Über Weiten erstreckte sich das Land, Wiesen und Felder, gefärbt in einem saftigen Grün wogen sich dessen Gräser im Wind hin und her. Strahlend blauer Himmel verziert mit schleierhaften Wolken, die hier und da die Strahlen der Sonne hindurch ließen. Unablässig schien sie schon den ganzen Tag und erfüllte die kleinen Abteile der feuerroten Lock, die ungehalten alles hinter sich ließ. Weiß qualmender Dampf bahnte sich seinen Weg aus der Lock, bevor er sich in der Luft verlor.

Der Schein der Sonne blendete ihn – gewiss, hätte er sich einfach auf die anderen Seite setzten können, da das Abteil bis auf ihn leer war, doch war es ein angenehmes Gefühl die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht kribbeln zu spüren. Hinzu kam das monotone Ruckeln des Zuges, welches ihn in einen schlummernden Zustand versetzte und er immer wieder wegnickte. Doch holten ihn die Kinderstimmen, die hin und wieder an seiner Tür vorbeihuschten in den Halbschlaf zurück. Auch entging es ihm nicht – trotz geschlossener Augen – das einige neugierig ihre Nasen gegen die Scheiben drückten und sich leise zuflüsterten, wer das wohl sein könnte, und blitzschnell verschwanden, wenn auch nur ein Muskel in seinem Gesicht zuckte. Er musste leicht darüber schmunzeln; es erinnerte ihn an früher, als er noch zur Schule in dieser Lock fuhr, es nicht erwarten könnend, endlich da zu sein. Lang ist es her.

Mit ausgestreckten Beinen und verschränkten Armen lag er da und dachte an vergangene Zeiten. Ein Schmunzeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen.

Der Zug änderte seine Richtung, die Umgebung wurde hügelig und die Sonne verschwand hinter einen der Berge, auch setzte so langsam die Dämmerung ein, was hieß, das es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis er da war. Er setzte sich auf, gähnte herzlich und wuschelte sich durch das schwarze Haare. Es half eh nicht es glatt zu streichen. Seine Augen sahen flüchtig aus dem Fenster, die Dunkelheit hatte nun fast alles verschluckt, nur noch die Spitzen der Berge leuchteten in einem kräftigen Orange und ein heller Schein umgab sie. Zur anderen Seite blickend, war der Gang, nun vollkommen leer, nicht eine Menschenseele.

Er holte eine kleine Tasche unter seiner Bank hervor und zog nach kurzem Stöbern einen Umschlag heraus. Das gelbliche Briefpapier schon grob aufgerissen und zum wiederholten Male zückte der junge Mann das Pergament heraus und begann zu lesen. Er konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, dass er dahin zurückkehren würde, da wo alles angefangen hat, die glücklichste Zeit seines Lebens.

Der Zug wurde langsamer und mit einem kurzen Ruck kam er letztendlich zum Stehen. Es ertönte das Signal der Hupe und die Türen schlugen auf und in kürzester Zeit befanden sich hunderte von Schülern auf dem kleinen Bahnsteig. Er steckte das Pergament zurück in den Umschlag, packte den Brief wieder in seine Tasche und wartete einen Augenblick, um dem Gedränge auf dem Gang zu entgehen, und ließ allesamt aussteigen. Draußen auf dem Bahnsteig hörte er das tiefe Brummen einer Stimme.

„Erstklässler hier her. Alle zu mir. Ihr könnt mich nicht verfehlen." Der Schwarzhaarige musste grinsen, er war also immer noch hier. Gemächlich bewegte er sich Richtung Ausgang und blieb in der Tür stehen – die Scharr hatte sich aufgelöst und auch sein alter großer Freund war nirgends mehr zu sehen. Er setzte einen Fuß auf die erste Stufe und – _boing_. Schmerzlich rieb er sich den Kopf – konnte er sich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass die Tür so niedrig war – so beugte er sich ein wenig und trat hinaus. Eine einzelne Kutsche stand noch da, davor gespannt, eines der skelettartigen Pferde, welches durch die Nüstern schnaubend mit dem drachenähnlichen Kopf hebend wartete. Mit seinem Blick auf dem Wesen ruhend, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er noch jetzt einen großen Respekt vor diesen Tieren hatte. Völlig die Ruhe weg, stieg er ein und hatte es sich noch nicht einmal bequem gemacht, als die Kutsche zum Losfahren ansetzte. In den Sitz fallend, lehnte sich der Schwarzhaarige gemütlich zurück, wunderte er sich dann aber doch über das Tempo, welches vom _Thestral_ hingelegt wurde. Kaum das die Reise begonnen hatte, so schnell war sie auch schon wieder zu ende und das Geschoss von Kutsche kam abrupt zum Stehen. Leicht benommen durch die holprige Fahrt, stieg er aus und blieb vor dem großen Eichenportal stehen, seine angehende Übelkeit ignorierend. Hatte er doch beinahe vergessen, wie unglaublich beeindruckend und grandios dieses Schloss war. Nun war er zurück, zurück in Hogwarts.

Die eintretende Nacht hatte den Himmel nun vollständig in ein sattes blau-schwarz getaucht und vereinzelte Wolken hingen am Horizont. Noch immer stand er reglos vor dem Tor, seine Tasche zur Linken und starrte nach oben, hinauf zu den Türmen, hinüber zu den großen Fenstern der Großen Halle, weiter zum See und den Ländereien. Es hatte sich kaum etwas verändert, alles war so wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Er musste über sich selbst schmunzeln. Er benahm sich wie ein kleiner Junge, der zum ersten Mal einen großen Rummel besuchte, fast kindisch kam ihm sein Verhalten vor. Nach seiner Tasche greifend, ging der junge Mann auf den Eingang zu, trat ein und sogleich kam ihm ein wohliger Geruch von köstlichem Essen entgegen. Sein Blick schweifte in der Eingangshalle herum. Meterhoch stapelten sich die Koffer der Schüler. Der Schwarzhaarige bewegte sich auf die Treppe zu und nahm die erste Stufe als sich ein Räuspern bemerkbar machte.

„Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass du dich verspäten würdest." Ein flüchtiges Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des alten Mannes und auch der Angesprochene konnte es nicht unterbinden.

„Ich denke, Sie haben alles erdenklich dafür getan, dass dies nicht geschieht, Professor." Seine Stimme klang tief, doch lag auch eine gewisse Sanftheit darin und es war angenehm sie zu hören. Er war oben angelangt und sah nun seinem Gegenüber in die Augen, beide noch immer grinsend – wussten die Zwei, das sie die rasante Fahrt zum Schloss meinten, die nicht ohne Zauberei von statten lief. Kurz darauf fielen sie sich in die Arme und begrüßten sich herzlich.

„Warum so förmlich? Lass dich ansehen." Albus Dumbledore drückte den Jüngeren von sich, betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten und ließ ihn kaum zu Wort kommen. „Gut siehst du aus. Wie war die Fahrt? Ich war erfreut, als du auf meinen Brief geantwortet hast, hab ich schon befürchtet ich müsste mir jemand anderen suchen." Er machte eine kurze Pause, blickte ihn noch einmal von oben bis unten an. „Schön dich zusehen."

„Sie auch Professor." Unweigerlich musste er grinsen, so redegewandt hatte er seinen ehemaligen Direktor noch nie erlebt – und die Tatsache, das er ihn partout nicht beim Vornamen nennen konnte.

„Komm. Das Fest beginnt bald." Darauf folgte der Schwarzhaarige Dumbledore. Sie liefen an dem Eingang zur Großen Halle vorbei – was ihn stutzen ließ, aber fragte er nicht nach – immer weiter, auf eine Tür zu. Der Schwarzhaarige stoppte und Dumbledore sah ihn fragend an, mit der Hand auf der Klinke ruhend.

„Professor, würden Sie mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Gewiss. Was ist dein Anliegen?" Der junge Zauberer schien zu überlegen.

„Würden Sie bitte kein Aufhebens darum machen – Sie wissen schon – dass ich wieder hier bin?"

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, denke ich, ließe sich das einrichten." Das Grinsen auf Dumbledores Gesicht konnte er nicht deuten und so folgte er ihm durch die Tür, worauf sie am Tisch der Lehrer auf der anderen Seite der Halle herauskamen. Sofort drehten sich einige Köpfe zu ihm um und die Lehrer schenkten ihm ein freundliches Lächeln, alle bis auf einen – Snape. Der Schwarzhaarige war erstaunt ihn zu sehen und konnte es anscheinend nicht verbergen, denn warf Severus Snape ihm eindeutige Blicke zu, die ihm sagten, dass er sich in Gedanken von Professor Snape an der verzauberten Decke befinden würde – mit einem Seil um seinen Hals.

Auch er hatte sich kaum verändert. Sein Gesicht war ein wenig in die Jahre gekommen und sein Haar war von grauen Strähnen durchzogen, aber noch immer genauso fettig. Grimmig schaute er drein und ein Ausdruck der Abscheu lag in seinen Augen und folgte dem jungen Mann bis auf seinen Platz neben Professor Dumbledore.

Er sah sich um (mied aber den Blick Richtung Snape). Ein Paar Lehrer kannte er noch aus seiner Zeit, andere mussten neu eingestellt worden sein. Nun bemerkte er die Blicke hunderter Schüler, die von ihrem Plätzen aus zu ihm hoch sahen und darauf warteten, dass die Erstklässler zu ihrer Begrüßung erschienen. Es waren die gleichen wie im Zug, die fragten, wer er war. Doch war er sich auch sicher, dass einige sein Gesicht kannten, denn konnte er sich in ein paar Jahren nicht dermaßen verändert haben.

Das Getuschel erstarb als das große Tor aufschwang und die Schar von Kindern herein trat, zu seiner Überraschung Professor Sprout folgend. Auch sie schien hier noch zu unterrichten. Der Schwarzhaarige beugte sich zur Seite.

„Wo ist Professor McGonagall?", flüsterte er so leise wie möglich in das Ohr Dumbledores.

„Professor McGonagall hat auf unbestimmte Zeit – sagen wir - Urlaub genommen. Nach _der Sache_ war sie einfach zu erschöpft und erholt sich nun im Ausland."

„Aber wer ist jetzt Hauslehrer von Gryffindor, Professor?" Da ertönte die Stimme des Sprechenden Hutes und die Antwort blieb aus.

Die Einweisung der Schüler in ihre Häuser war wie immer. Die Halle war erfüllt vom tosenden Beifall und Gegröle, wenn der sprechende Hut das ausgewählte Haus verkündete. Nach Abklingen des letzten Beifalls, kehrte Ruhe an den Tischen ein und alle Köpfe richteten sich zu Professor Dumbledore, spannend darauf wartend, dass er zu sprechen begann. Ein letzter Blick zu dem Schwatzhaarigen werfend, erhob er sich.

„Willkommen zu einem weiteren Jahr auf Hogwarts. Bevor ihr reinhaut - Wie ihr wisst, ist der liebe Professor Klein in Pension gegangen und ich habe mir erlaubt ein Ersatz für diese Stelle zu suchen." Ein kurzes Stöhnen machte die Runde, erstarb doch sogleich, wollten die Schüler doch wissen wer es war. „Darf ich vorstellen. Euer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – Professor Harry Potter.

Stille. Doch nicht von langer Dauer, denn folgte sogleich Getuschel und Harry war sich sicher ein ich hab's dir doch gesagt zu hören.

„Ich darf doch bitten", meldete sich Dumbledore nun wieder zu Wort, „Wo ist euer Benehmen? Lasst mal eine Begrüßung hören, welche sie Hogwarts noch nicht erlebt hat." Er grinste und eine Welle aufeinander klatschender Hände und ohrenbetäubenden Geschrei erfüllte den Raum und ließ die Wände erzittern. Selbst der Tisch der Slytherins fiel es schwer sich zu beherrschen, trotz des Wehe-ihr-wagt-es-Blick, den Snape ihnen entgegen brachte.

Harry konnte nicht vermeiden etwas rot zu werden, so senkte er seinen Kopf und richtete sein Augenmerk auf seinen Schoß, in der Hoffnung, dass die Röte so verschwinden mochte.

Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Dumbledore, sichtlich zu frieden mit dem was er da angerichtet hat. Amüsiert sah er dem Spektakel zu und als er glaubte, es sei genug, verstummte der Lärm mit einer einzigen Handbewegung seines Armes.

„Lasst es euch schmecken!" Er klatschte in die Hände und darauf waren die Tische reichlich mit den leckersten Köstlichkeiten, die Hogwarts zu bieten hatte, bedeckt. Harry musste zugeben, dass er einen gewaltigen Hunger verspürte und füllte seinen Teller bis zum Rand.

Währenddessen plauderte er mit Professor Flitwick, der brennend daran interessiert war, was er die letzten Jahre über getrieben hatte.

Die Tür, in der auch Harry und Dumbledore eingetreten waren, ging von neuem auf und ein stattlich gebauter Mann mit Mantel und ein vom Haar eingerahmtes Gesicht trat ein.

„Verzeihung meine Verspätung Professor Dumble-" Hagrid erstarrte. „Verdammich, HARRY! Was treibt dich denn hier her?" Der Gemeinte war aufgestanden, um seinen Freund zu begrüßen, doch war dieser schneller, hob ihn hoch und war nah daran, Harrys Rippen zu brechen. Nach dem er auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte – mit einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen – ließ ihn der Halbriese los. „Mann, tut das gut dein Gesicht zu sehen, dacht schon, ha-hast uns vergessen." Krokodilsgroße Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter und blieben in seinem zottigen Bart hängen.

„Freut mich auch dich zu sehen Hagrid." Harry grinste, weil sich der Riese zur Seite drehte und in ein übergroßes Taschentuch schnaubte. Der Abend verlief völlig entspannt und Harry hatte lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß. Er unterhielt sich mit mehren Lehrern und auch Hagrid wich nicht von seiner Seite, ihn alle halbe Stunde in den Arm nehmend, weil er es noch immer nicht fassen konnte, das Harry wieder hier war. Allmählich leerte sich der Saal und die Schüler gingen in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume; morgen würde der erste Schultag beginnen.

Zum Schluss war der Schwarzhaarige alleine in der Großen Halle, stand in dessen Mitte, hatte die Hände in den Taschen vergraben und blickte an die sternenbehangene Decke. Die Kerzen waren fast erlischt und spendeten nur wenig Licht und sein Gesicht lag halb im Schatten. Ein bisschen komisch fühlte er sich schon, hätte er nie angenommen einmal als Lehrer zu unterrichten. Er musste unweigerlich lachen – Professor Potter – wie das klang. Er musste sich noch daran gewöhnen. Ein Räuspern erklang hinter seinem Rücken und er drehte sich um.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore trat aus dem Schatten. In diesem Licht wirkte er unglaublich alt, was Harry vorher gar nicht aufgefallen war, aber auch sein ehemaliger Schulleiter war nicht mehr der Jüngste. Sowieso fragte er sich manchmal wie alt Dumbledore eigentlich war, doch verwarf er den Gedanken.

„Ja, bestens Professor." Ein kurzes Schweigen trat zwischen den beiden Männern auf und beide blickten jetzt zur Decke. „Professor Snape war sicherlich nicht erfreut, dass er wieder einmal nicht Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten durfte." Harry musste schmunzeln, die Vorstellung wie Snape vor Wut tobte und die Neuigkeit, dass er es ist, der dieses Jahr diese Aufgabe übernahm, heiterte ihn ein wenig auf. Zumindest war sicher, dass zwischen Snape und ihm sich nichts ändern wird – im Gegenteil.

„Ja, er war ein bisschen – _enttäuscht_, doch konnte ich ihn besänftigen."

„Ach ja, mit was…wenn ich fragen darf?" Harry blickte zu Dumbledore, der sein Gesicht weiterhin zur Decke richtete.

„Nun… mit einer Gehaltserhöhung." Beide mussten sie lachen. Doch verklang das Lachen rasch und erneut trat eine lange Pause ein. Albus Dumbledore wandte sein Blick vom Sternenhimmel ab und sah nun wieder den jungen Mann neben sich an.

„Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen, du hast nichts falsch gemacht." Harry schwieg. Er hatte keine Lust sich darüber zu unterhalten.

„Ich glaube, ich geh zu Bett. Morgen ist mein erster Tag und ich möchte sie ja nicht blamieren, auch wenn ich mich noch nicht daran gewöhnt habe, Professor genannt zu werden. Es klingt doch ein wenig - merkwürdig." Ein flüchtiges Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht und er verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, er fragte sich ob das gut gehen würde.

„Hoffentlich hast du die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, du alter Kauz", meinte er zu sich selbst. Damit ging auch er.

Harry ging durch die dunklen Flure, die Schüler waren schon längst in ihren Schlafsälen. Vollkommende Stille herrschte auf den Gängen und nur der leise pfeifende Wind war zu hören. Selbst die meisten Gemälde an den Wänden schliefen schon und von einigen (Herren) war ein gleichmäßiges Schnarchen zu hören. Die alten Rüstungen, die noch immer zahlreich im Schloss vorhanden waren, warfen im Schein der Fackeln lange Schatten. Er bog um eine Ecke, als er etwas hörte – doch war es nicht der Wind.

_Hihi _

Von weit her schallte das Geräusch einer Kinderlache durch die Flure. Ehrlich und unschuldig. Wieder hörte er es. Er ging ein Stück zurück, blickte zu beiden Seiten den langen Gang entlang. Nichts war zu sehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, sich einredend, dass er sich verhört hatte und setzte seinen Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal fort.

_Hihi _

Wieder hörte er es. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Alle schliefen bestimmt schon. Erneut hallte es in seinem Ohr, nun viel näher als vorher. Aber noch immer war keine Menschenseele zu sehen.

Harrys Schlafsaal war größer als er angenommen hätte und die Aussicht war fantastisch. Sein Gepäck wurde schon hinauf gebracht und stand in einer Ecke im Zimmer. Er verspürte keine große Lust, jetzt noch auszupacken, so nahm er einzig und allein ein Buch aus seinem Koffer und begann zu lesen. Er schaffte nicht einmal das erste Kapitel, als ihn die Müdigkeit einholte und er erschöpft mit dem Kopf auf sein Kissen sank und nach kürzester Zeit mit dem Buch auf der Brust einschlief.

_Überall erstreckte sich grünes Licht und die Luft war erfüllt von Schreien. Er musste Acht geben, um ihn herum, in Mäntel gehüllte Gestalten, ihre Gesichter verborgen unter einer Kapuze. Schon wieder waren Schreie zu hören. Sein Herz raste und kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, vermischt mit dem unaufhörlich niederprasselnden Regen. Sich immer wieder im Kreis drehend, blickte er um sich. Er hörte seinen eigenen schnellen Atem. Sie waren wirklich überall. Erneut ein Schrei. Immer wieder richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die vermummten Gestalten, einer nach dem anderen sackte in sich zusammen. Abermals sauste ein grüner Lichtstrahl an ihm vorbei. Sein Puls raste. Die Schreie dröhnten in seinem Ohr. Sie umkreisten, umzingelten ihn. Zu viele, es waren zu viele. Einschlagender Schmerz machte sich breit._

_Harry! _

_Er keuchte, sein Atem ging stoßweise. Erschöpft sackten seine Knie zusammen und landeten im weichen Schlamm. Der Kreis öffnete sich und eine Gestalt trat in die Mitte zu ihm. Der Regen machte seinen Blick trüb._

_HARRY _

_Rief da jemand seinen Namen? Wieder diese Schreie, übertönt von einem grausam klingenden Gelächter direkt über ihm. Seine Gliedmaßen vom Regen eiskalt, war er nicht im Stande sich zu bewegen. Ein Licht, ein grünes Licht, genau vor seinem Gesicht._

_HAAARRRRRRYYYY _

Finsternis, nur das schwache Mondlicht schien durch das Fenster. Aufrecht saß der Schwarzhaarige in seinem Bett und Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Nicht schon wieder, dachte er sich. Er strich sich mit der Handfläche übers Gesicht, ließ sich zurück ins Bett fallen und drehte sich auf die Seite. Ihm entfuhr ein Seufzer. Noch immer träumte er davon, obwohl es so lange her war, ließen ihn die Bilder einfach nicht los. Er versuchte vergeblich wieder einzuschlafen, so setzte er sich ans Fenster, beobachtete wie sich draußen nichts tat. Aber nur für eine Weile. Harry sah, dass eine der Kutschen zum Schloss hochfuhr. Wer das wohl sein mochte? Er blickte auf seine Uhr – kurz nach halb Drei. Harry schaute dem Gefährt zu, wie es sich dem Schloss nährte – weitaus langsamer als seine Kutsche. Nach einer Weile versperrten ihm die Mauern die Sicht und er sah nicht, wer dort ausstieg, zumal es sowieso viel zu dunkel war als das er etwas hätte erkennen können. Er beschloss sich wieder schlafen zu legen, auch wenn es für ihn aussichtslos schien diesen zu finden. Doch nach Stunden, so nahm er an, fiel er wieder in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Der Morgen brach früh ein, zu früh, und Harry fiel es schwer seine Augen zu öffnen. Ein Klopfen aus Richtung des Fensters ließ ihn denn noch dazu bewegen sich zu erheben. Er öffnete es und herein kam eine weiße Eule geflogen und ließ sich flügelschlagend auf einer Stange nieder.

„Na, altes Mädchen, warst du Mäuse fangen?" Harry ging auf sie zu und sie ließ sich genüsslich kraulen. „Wollen wir mal sehen, was mein Tag heute bringt." Daraufhin zog er sich an, schnappte sich einen kleinen Koffer und begab sich nach unten. Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle traf er hier und da auf ein paar Schüler, die ihn fragten, was sie denn als Erstes lernen würden. „Lasst euch überraschen", war das einzige was er dazu sagte und ging grinsend weiter. Er nahm den gleichen Weg wie den am gestrigen Abend und trat durch die Tür, zu dem Tisch an dem die Lehrer speisten. Nicht anders zu erwarten, war der Erste, dem er begegnete kein anderer als Snape persönlich und bekam einen hasserfüllten Guten-Morgen-Blick von ihm. Harry konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen zu grinsen.

„Guten Morgen Professor Snape." Er ging an seinen Platz.

„Morgen." Tausend scharfe Messer schnitten durch die Luft und fanden ihr Ziel in Harrys Brust, manche an derselben Stelle, zumindest dem klang Snapes Stimme nach zu urteilen. Harry wollte sich dadurch aber nicht die Laune vermiesen lassen, langte ordentlich beim Essen zu und ging im Gedanken noch mal alles für seine erste Unterrichtsstunde durch.

„Morgen Professor." Ein Glucksen war neben Harry zu hören. Hagrid stand zu seiner Rechten. „Ist ganz ungewohnt, das zu sagen, aber ich find's toll, dass du Dumbledore zugesagt hast. Macht dir bestimmt Spaß, weiß noch, wie aufgeregt ich war, als ich meine erste Stunde hatte." Hagrid ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen. Sie unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche und Harry schaffte es immer wieder den Fragen, wo er denn gesteckt hätte, auszuweichen.

„Sag mal Hagrid, wer ist eigentlich Hauslehrer von-"

„Verdammich, ich muss los Harry. Wir sehen uns ja." Er stand auf und war am gehen.

„Aber…"

„Kannst mich ja mal besuchen kommen, kennst den Weg ja sicherlich noch. Tschüss und viel Glück, bei deiner ersten Stunde." Weg war er. Harry ließ das Gefühl nicht los, das alle bei der Frage auswichen, aber er war nicht besser. So ließ er es sein und begab sich nun selbst zum Unterricht.

Jetzt musste er zugeben, dass er doch ein leichtes aufgeregtes Gefühl verspürte, doch redete er sich ein, dass nichts schief gehen würde. Er war nur froh, dass er jetzt bei einer Klasse von Gryffindor und Ravenclaw hatte (sicherlich Dumbledores Unterschrift), das machte die ganze Sache etwas einfacher für ihn.

Die Schüler waren schon im Raum versammelt und ein aufgeregtes Geschwätz war bis auf den Gang zu hören, doch verstummte es augenblicklich beim Eintreten des neuen Professors in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Die Schüler folgten ihm mit ihren Köpfen bis hin zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo er sich lässig auf die Kante setzte, seinen Koffer neben sich ablegte und er nun sein Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Eine Zeit lang herrschte absolute Stille und die Klasse klebte förmlich an Harry, darauf wartend, was er vorhatte. Doch er starrte nur zurück. Die Stimmung wurde immer angespannter, bis-

„GUT!" Die Schüler zuckten zusammen. „Fangen wir an." Ein Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen. „Ich hoffe, ihr seid gut vorbereitet für meinen kleinen Test." Wieder lachte er. „Schaut nicht so schockiert, war doch nur ein Scherz, doch hab ich jetzt wenigsten eure volle Aufmerksamkeit." Einige ließen erleichtert die Schultern senken und Harry war zufrieden mit sich, dass wollte er schon immer mal machen. „Nun gut, hat irgendjemand einen Vorschlag, mit was wir anfangen wollen." Fragende Blicke machten die Runde, das hatten sie wirklich noch nicht erlebt. Zögerlich hob sich der erste Arm. „Ja?" Harry zeigte auf einen der Jungen, in der dritten Reihe.

„Wie wäre es mit Werwölfen?"

„Oh, schwieriges Thema, aber sicherlich interessant. Sind Sie sich sicher?" Harry machte es Spaß, hier konnte er sich völlig entfalten. Die nächsten Arme schossen in die Höhe.

„Ich hab etwas über Trolle gelesen, dass sie sehr stark sein sollen." Ein Mädchen in der hinteren Reihe.

„Oh ja, gewiss, sehr stark, aber sehr dumm, was sie gefährlich macht und sie stinken zum Himmel. Ich glaube, die heben wir uns für ein anderes Jahr auf. Nicht im Dritten." Der nächste Arm.

„Ich hab gehört, dass Sie einen ausgewachsen Bergtroll schon im ersten Jahr erledigt haben sollen, stimmt das?" Harry musste grinsen.

„Das entsprich der Wahrheit, doch hat ich mehr Glück als Verstand. Was können Sie noch anbieten?"

„Wir wäre es mit Irrwichten?"

„Solch ein Zufall, zufälligerweise hab ich einen hier drinnen." Er legte seine Hand auf den Koffer neben sich. Harry nahm sich ein Beispiel an seinen Lehrer im Dritten Jahr und guten Freund. Es war faszinierend und er wollte dem folgen. Ein großes Oh ging herum. „Nun, bevor wir mit dem kleinen Kerl beginnen, was können Sie mir über Irrwichte erzählen."

„Äh, ich glaub, sie verwandeln sich in das, vor dem man am meisten Angst hat."

„Völlig richtig. Fünf Punkte. Und nicht so zögerlich, ich werd Ihnen schon nicht den Kopf abreisen, sollten Sie eine falsche Antwort geben." Harry war in seinem Element und den Schülern schien es Spaß zumachen. Sie lernten schnell was den Irrwicht betraf und für ihn ging seine erste Stunde viel zu schnell um, doch ertönte nun die Glocke und alle packten ihre Sachen ein.

„Wäre einer so nett und würde mir einen Sitzplan anfertigen, damit ich mir Ihre Namen schneller merken kann." Harry nahm seinen Koffer mit dem Irrwicht als ihm noch etwas einfiel zu fragen, bevor die Klasse den Raum verließ. „Ähm, entschuldigt. Euer Hauslehrer, wer ist das?" Ein Kichern einiger Mädchen war zu hören, als er sie fragte.

„Das ist Professor Granger, Sir." Harry blieb die Luft weg. Hatte er richtig gehört?

„Habt vielen Dank." Er grinste sie an und begab sich dann aus dem Raum.

„Sieht er nicht gut aus." Wieder Gekicher.

Harry konnte es nicht fassen, sollte sie es wirklich sein, denn wie groß war die Möglichkeit, dass jemand den gleichen Namen tragen sollte und dann hier arbeitet. Wieder musste er den Kopf darüber schütteln. Wie lange hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen? Seit damals, und dann hatte er sich zurückgezogen, sich weder gemeldet, noch geschrieben – keinem.

Harry hatte nun eine andere Richtung eingeschlagen und lief nun auf einen ihm gekannten Wasserspeier zu.

„Wie war noch mal das Passwort, ach ja, Sahnehäubchen." Der Wasserspeier drehte sich und einen Wendeltreppe stieg bis nach oben empor. Diese Prozedur war dem Schwarzhaarigen nur all zu gut bekannt und er ließ sich hinauf fahren. Vor einer Eichentür angekommen, klopfte er dagegen und trat nach dem Herein in den Raum. Wieder einmal musste der junge Mann feststellen, dass sich nichts geändert hatte und alles an seinem alten Platz stand, selbst der Phönix Fawkes saß auf seiner Stange. Professor Dumbledore war an seinem Schreibtisch und hing über einem Stapel Pergamenten.

„Ah Harry, schön dass du störst, wie du siehst, erledige ich gerade die weniger spannenden Aufgaben eines Schulleiters." Er grinste. „Was führt dich zu mir?" Harry wollte erst gar nicht um den heißen Brei reden und sagte es einfach gerade heraus:

„Warum haben sie nicht gesagt, dass auch _sie_ hier arbeitet." Sicherlich wäre es ratsam gewesen den Namen zu erwähnen, doch verstand Dumbledore auch so.

Er schien erst eine Weile zu überlegen, um seine Worte mit bedacht zu wählen.

„Nun, früher oder später wärt ihr euch über den Weg gelaufen. Tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir nicht erzählt habe, doch befürchtete ich, dass du eventuell nicht zusagen würdest." Harry sah ihn irritiert an. Das war nun wirklich kein Grund.

„Wie lange ist sie schon hier?" Harry setzte sich in einen der Sessel, versuchte es so beilläufig klingen zu lassen wie möglich.

„Seit drei Jahren." Ein Husten des Schwarzhaarigen, hätte er nicht gedacht, dass es schon so lange sei, aber er war ja selber Schuld. „Aha, drei Jahre also schon und gleich als Hauslehrer." Er kam sich dumm vor, nur um etwas dazu zu sagen, verzapfte er so einen Schwachsinn.

„Du weißt wie sie ist." Dumbledore lächelte leicht.

„Ja…weiß ich." Erneut trat eine kurze Pause ein. Harry brannte eine gewisse Frage auf der Zunge. „Weiß sie, dass ich dieses Jahr hier unterrichte?" Warum fragte er eigentlich, er kannte doch die Antwort.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, nein." Er drehte Harry den Rücken zu, ihm schien die Angelegenheit wohl ein wenig peinlich zu sein.

„Was unterrichtet sie?" Er versuchte normal zu klingen.

„Sie war so freundlich und hat die Stelle von Professor McGonagall übernommen." Wieder eine kurze Pause. Keiner wusste so recht was er dazu sagen könnte und so beließen sie es.

„Mhm… Ich werd dann mal wieder, meine nächste Stunde fängt gleich an." Harry erhob sich und verließ das Büro von Dumbledore.

Also stimmte es tatsächlich und sicherlich würde es nicht lange dauern, bis es sich zu ihr herumgesprochen hatte, dass er hier war. Wie sie wohl reagieren wird?

Er ging in seine nächste Stunde und es war nicht weniger interessant für ihn als in der Stunde zuvor und auch sie ging so schnell wie die Erste um. Genauso wie die darauf folgenden. Als die letzte Stunde geendet hatte, ging Harry nicht in sein Büro, sondern suchte den Raum für Verwandlung auf. Am Himmel zogen nun Wolken auf und ließen es fast Nacht aussehen. Aus weiter Ferne war das Grollen eines Gewitters zu hören und entfernte Blitze zuckten auf. Langsam setzte der Regen ein.

Es kamen gerade die letzten Schüler heraus als er am Raum angekommen war.

„Aufwidersehen Professor Granger."

Nun war es so weit, jetzt würde er sie nach all den Jahren wieder sehen und er war nervöser als vor seiner ersten Stunde, nervöser als er in seinen ganzen Leben war. Er wartete bis auch alle draußen und außer Sichtweite waren und trat ein – die Türschwelle nicht übertretend. Da stand sie, schöner als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Harry beobachtete sie eine Weile und sie war so in ihren Papieren vertieft, dass sie ihn nicht zu bemerken schien. Sie nahm den Haufen Pergamente in die Hand und lief mit dem Blick darauf konzentriert auf die Tür zu. Harry klopfte und Hermine schaute auf…

Ein Regen von Pergamenten segelte zu Boden und sie war in ihrer Bewegung stehen geblieben. Sie glaubte zu träumen, da stand er, ganz lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt, leicht grinsend und blickte ihr in die Augen. Sie sah den Jungen vor sich, doch stand dort ein Mann, der ihm auf gewisse Art und Weise ähnelte. Nichts war mehr von den feinen Zügen vorhanden, alles schien ausgeprägter und Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass er unbeschreiblich gut aussah.

„Hallo." Seine Stimme klang sanft und seine Begrüßung war fast hauchend. Was sollte sie machen?

Wieder zuckten Blitze auf, ganz in der Nähe und der Regen prasselte gegen die Mauerwände des Schlosses. Unendlich lange standen sich die zwei gegenüber, keiner ein Wort sagend, und sahen sich in die Augen.

„Hallo." Ihre Stimme war noch zaghafter als die Harrys, kaum hörbar.

Er lebte. Fünf Jahre war sie hin und her gerissen, immer mit der Frage ringend, ob es ihm gut ginge, wo er steckte. Fünf Jahre hatte sie auf eine Antwort auf ihre unzähligen Briefe von ihm gehofft. Fünf Jahre lang hatte sie die Schuld bei sich gesucht. Wieso, fragte sie sich. Wieso taucht er erst jetzt auf? Sie spürte einen Kloß in ihrem Hals und konnte nur mit Mühe ihre Tränen zurückhalten, so lange schon. Noch immer stand er an der Tür, sah sie an, so unschuldig schuldig. Seine grünen Augen leuchteten im Schein der Fackeln und sein schwarzes Haar war unbändiger denn je.

„Du bist wieder da." Noch immer überrascht, klang es mehr nach einer Frage, als nach einer Feststellung. Er nickte – einen Schritt auf sie zugehend. Sie kam ihm entgegen, fiel Harry regelrecht um den Hals.

„Hermine", flüsterte er ihren Namen, erleichtert und glücklich zu gleich hielt er sie in den Armen. Der herrliche Duft von ihr stieg ihm in die Nase, ließ ihn fast ohnmächtig werden. Wie hatte er nur geschafft so lange ohne sie auszukommen, sie nicht berühren zu können, ihren Duft zu atmen, einfach in ihrer Nähe zu sein und es schmerzte ihn, die Antwort darauf zu kennen.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst." Kaum hörbar, hauchte sie Harry ins Ohr. Es kitzelte und eine Gänsehaut überkam ihm – vom Kopf bis hin zum kleinen Zeh. Er drückte sie noch fester an sich. Er nahm seine eine Hand von ihrem Rücken, ganz langsam ließ er sie über die Taille streichen, entlang Richtung Bauchnabel weiter hinauf und führte sie zu ihrem Kinn, um Hermines Gesicht zu dem seinen zu drehen. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah in die seine, glänzend grün und so viel Wärme ausstrahlend, wie sehr hatte sie sich danach gesehnt, dennoch…

„Ich dich auch." Er nährte sich ihrem Lippen, spürte ihren warmen Atem auf den seinen. Leicht berührten sie sich.

…dennoch wich sie zurück. Sie sah seine Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht, seinen Augen und der Glanz darin ging nun wieder verloren. Harrys starke Arme lösten sich aus der Umarmung und erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine die Kälte, unglaublich schnell holte sie die Realität ein und der tosende Sturm war jetzt wieder deutlich zu hören. Grollendes Gewitter und lauter Donner hing über dem Schloss und zuckende Blitze erhellten für Sekunden die dunkle Wolkendecke. Hermine fror. So laut das Unwetter war, um so bedrückender herrschte die Stille zwischen den Beiden.

„Warum?" Ihre Brauen haben sich besorgt zusammen gezogen und ihre Augen suchten den Blickkontakt mit ihm, doch er hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Auch antworten tat er nicht. „Warum nur bist du verschwunden? Wieso hast du mich allein gelassen, bist ohne ein Wort gegangen?" Sie ließ ihm Zeit, doch noch immer schwieg er. „Antworte…verdammt." Wut und Verzweiflung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, doch sah ihr Gegenüber wenigsten wieder auf.

„Das würdest du nicht verstehen." Er schien das eben ernst gemeint zu haben, musste Hermine erstaunt feststellen, denn war sein Ausdruck im Gesicht herb und die Anspannung war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Unfassbar war das einzige was Hermine dazu einfiel. Nun verstand sie ihn nicht.

„Ich würde das nicht verstehen?", warf sie ihm fast empörend entgegen und wiederholte es noch einmal um sicher zu gehen, das sie richtig gehört hatte: „Ich würde das nicht verstehen? Wer könnte dich besser verstehen? Nach allem was wir zusammen bewältigt haben. Ich weiß nicht, was in dir vorgeht – nicht mehr. Du hast dich verschlossen, dich zurückgezogen, hast niemand mehr an dich heran gelassen. Nicht einmal mehr mich. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht und nicht nur ich, wir alle. Du hast nichts Falsches getan, jeder weiß das Harry, hör auf die Schuld bei dir zu suchen. Du hast alles in deiner Macht stehende getan und hast gesiegt, uns gerett-"

„SEI STILL!" Seine Fäuste waren geballt und er war lauter als er beabsichtig hatte, doch konnte er nicht, wollte er nicht mehr hören. Sie lag falsch, so falsch – alle. Das was er getan hatte, ist nicht zu verzeihen und es stimmte ihn wütend, dass sie es einfach nicht einsehen wollten. „Bitte sei still…" Hermine war über seinen Ausbruch erschrocken und war nun nicht mehr fähig etwas zu sagen. Harry war fühlbar ruhiger und selbst seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig. „Das was ich getan habe…Wie könnt ihr mir verzeihen, wenn ich es nicht kann?" Vorwurf war aus seiner Stimme zu hören, doch galt es mehr ihm selbst, als Hermine. Erneut stieg Wut in ihm auf und er beschloss lieber zu gehen. Er wollte sie nicht an ihr auslassen und so drehte er sich auf den Absatz um. Noch immer stand die Braunhaarige schockiert da, nicht glaubend was gerade passierte. Er ging, er ging einfach fort.

„Du bist so stur, schon damals. Hör auf in Selbstmitleid zu verfließen und fang wieder an zu leben."

Doch ehr sie ihrer Empörung Ausdruck verleihen konnte, war der Schwarzhaarige schon aus der Tür raus und in den dunklen Fluren des Schlosses verschwunden. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt.

Schnellen Schrittes eilte er durch die Gänge.

„Was bildet die sich eigentlich ein? Ich und in Selbstmitleid zerfließen – _pah_." Während er so vor sich her brabbelte und unverständliche Wörter sagte, färbte die Nacht den Himmel noch dunkler. Die Fackeln loderten im böigen Wind, der durch die Gänge fegte. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Harry wusste nicht so Recht wohin er sollte, Hunger verspürte er keinen und auch müde war er nicht. So blieb er einfach stehen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete die frische kalte Luft ein. Seine Wut verflog. Sein Blick ging zum Fenster. Die Bäume des verbotenen Waldes bogen sich und flutartig stürzte der Regen zu Boden. Und bis auf das Rauschen der Blätter und das Donnern des Gewitters herrschte vollkommene Stille. Eine ganze Weile stand er am Fenster, versuchte an nichts zu denken, doch viel es ihm schwer bei solch einem Sturm. Es war dasselbe Unwetter wie in jener Nacht, die sein Leben verändert hat, als er den Sieg über Lord Voldemort errungen hatte. So konzentriert, erschrak er aus seinen Gedanken als etwas durch die Gänge hallte, was er schon einmal gehört hatte.

_Hihi _

Ich hoffe, es hat euch ein bisschen gefallen und ihr seid neugierig geworden, schreibt mir bitte eure Meinung, ich würde mich freuen. Bis denne.

Eure Jen1307


	2. Kerry

Da bin ich wieder! Glaubt bitte nicht, dass ich in dieser für mich kurzen Zeit das Kapitel geschrieben habe, es war schon bereits fertig, genauso wie die nächsten drei. Aber ich warte immer ein paar Wochen in der Hoffnung, ich habe bis dahin das sechste Kapitel fertig und ihr müsst nicht noch länger warten. Ich hoffe, ihr seht das ein. Stellt euch am besten die Frage, lieber drei Wochen wartenoder acht bis zehn. Na überzeugt?!

Hier sind meine Anttworten auf eure Reviews. Ich hab gemerkt, dass das hier so ne Art Tradtion ist und die will ich ja nicht brechen -smile- Vielen Dank an alle, dass ihr so zahlreich geschrieben habt.

**Obelix72**: Schön das ich dich hier antreffe. Ich hoffe, dass es für dich noch interessanter wird.

**laser-jet**: Danke, ich hoffe, es bleibt so.

**bepa**: Das mit dem Sprachlossein kenn ich ja nur zu gut. Mal sehen ob sich deine Begeisterung auch anhält. Würd mich mal wieder auf nen Schwätzchen freuen -grins-

**DasTrio**: Schön das es dir gefällt und auf deine Frage zu antworten, ja, sie waren vorher schon zusammen, aber das wird später noch mal erwähnt...irgendwann...hoff ich (peinlich, dass nicht mehr genau zu wissen) aber ich denke schon, dass es erzählt wird.

**Bringhimup**: Schön das sie dir bis hierher gefällt, ich hoffe, das bleibt so und wenn dir die Länge schon usagt, warte mal auf die folgenden -grins-

**HarryHermine**: Hey du auch,...ja das mit Hermine...Ich kann eigentlich nur sagen, dass sie nicht da sein sollte, aber warum, deswegen hab ich mir keinen Kopf gemacht, um ganz ehrlich zu sein. Ich könnte dir jetzt sagen, dass sie was wirklich wichtiges erledigen musste, was nicht auf sich hatte warten lassen können...aber das wäre eine Ausrede. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen.

**Choooo**: Nichts veraten -smile-

**Josephin-19**: Schön das wir da einer Meinung sind, was das Paaring betrifft, ich kann dir da nur vollkommen zustimmen. Wennn dir die Länge gefällt, warte mal auf die nächsten -grins-. Harry ist ein bisschen...sagen wir...stur, verzeih es ihm, er wird es bald einsehen.

**jdsmile**: Keine Sorge, Ron ist nicht gestorben und deinen Fragen werden sich beantworten...nur nicht sofort (ich weiß, ich bin gemein) Ich kann nur soviel sagen, dass Ron auf sich warten lässt...ganz schön lange...

**Dejra**: Danke für das Kompliment -ganz rot werde-

**Fidi**: Wo bleibt denn da die Spannung?! -grins-

**amelie**: -grührt sei- vielen Dank. Und du magst Harry als Lehrer? Ich fand es ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig...aber es musste sein...sonst könnt ich ja nicht diese Story schreiben...aber schön, dass es dir gefällt.

**Denni-Chan**: Keine Sorge, hier ist ja schon das nächste. Es freut micht, dass sie dir gefällt.

**Choga**: Keine Panik, ich werd euch nicht sterben lassen, es kann nur passieren, dass ihr irgendwann gewaltigen Hunger bekommt, trotzdem hoff ich, dass dur mir erhalten bleibst -smile-

**Kubrueggen**: -ganz rot werd-, ich würd das als ein bisschen zu hoch gegriffen sehen oder mehr als ein Traum aber ich freu mich, dass du der Meinung bist. Danke.

Jetzt aber: VIEL SPAß!

Kapitel II

Kerry

Blitzartig drehte sich Harry um. So deutlich hatte er es noch nie gehört. Wieder erklang es, ganz in seiner Nähe. Er folgte der Stimme, den Gang hinunter, immer weiter. Erneut drang es an sein Ohr, so klar, als würde es neben ihm sein. Harry begann leicht zu rennen, zumindest wurde sein Tempo alle drei bis vier Schritte kurz schneller.

_Hihi _

Wieder beschleunigte er seinen Gang, immer weiter den Flur entlang und sofern ihn seine Augen nicht belogen, sah er eine kleine Gestalt hinter einer Tür verschwinden, am Ende des Korridors. Er blieb abrupt stehen. Er war sich nicht sicher überhaupt irgendetwas erkannt gehabt zu haben, es war finster und die Kerzen spendeten nur wenig Licht. Doch war er sicher, dass eben ein Kind in der Tür verschwunden war. Auch glaubte er gesehen zu haben, dass sich ihre Blicke kurz gekreuzt hatten und sie ihn frech angelächelt hatte. Er ging langsam auf den Raum, indem das kleine Mädchen (wenn es eines war) verschwunden war, zu und seine Hand nährte sich vorsichtig dem Türgriff. Mit einen knarrenden Geräusch ließ sie sich öffnen und Harry schaute mit Bedacht hinein.

Ihm klappte der Unterkiefer runter, auf Grund dessen, was er dort sah.

„Eine Steinmauer?" Selbst als er es aussprach, konnte er dem immer noch keinen Glauben schenken. Wie war das möglich? Hatte er halluziniert? Wohl kaum. Er hatte eindeutig jemanden hinter dieser Tür verschwinden sehen, was auch immer es war (auf jeden Fall kein Geist, die die einzigen Lebewesen waren, die Harry kannte, die durch Wände hindurch fliegen konnten). So viel stand fest, dieser jemand war aus Fleisch und Blut. Der Schwarzhaarige rieb sich den Kopf, vielleicht war er auch einfach übermüdet. Viel geschlafen hatte er in letzter Zeit nicht.

Er entschied nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und schloss die Tür wieder und begab sich auf den Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal. Halb schlendernd und nicht darauf achten wohin er ging, lief er in jemanden hinein und konnte gerade sein Gleichgewicht wieder finden, bevor er gefallen wäre.

„Pass doch auf Potter!", bellte die Stimme und Harry sah sein Gegenüber in die Zorn verengten Augen. Unauffällig verdrehte Harry die seine. Er war nun wirklich der Letzte, den er begegnen wollte.

„Tut mir leid Professor." Er wollte weitergehen.

„Sie sehen blass aus, sind Sie einem _Geist_ begegnet?" Ein hämisches Grinsen bildete sich auf seinen schmalen Lippen, eben dieses, welches Harry so verhasst war und er es in all den Jahren immer wieder ertragen musste. Doch störte es den Schwarzhaarigen nicht im Geringsten, denn wurde ihm in diesem Moment bewusst, dass er kein Schüler mehr war. Egal was er jetzt tun oder sagen würde, Snape könnte ihm nicht beliebig nach Lust und Laune, nur auf Grund seiner Anwesenheit, Punkte abziehen.

„So ähnlich, _Severus_." Mit zufrieden stellender Wirkung verschwand das gehässige Grinsen und der Gesichtsausdruck des Zaubertranklehrers wurde fast gänzlich steinern. „Sie wissen nicht zufällig, ob hier ein kleines Kind, ein Mädchen, im Schloss in der Nacht herumirrt?" Harry hielt dies für eine normale Frage (na ja, fast), doch wunderte er sich über den schnell wechselnden Ausdruck in Snapes Gesicht – von wütend und leicht geschockt, in ein seltsames schiefes Lächeln und einer angehenden Übelkeit.

„Natürlich _nicht_. Wie kommen Sie auf so ein Schwachsinn, Potter?" Da war er wieder, der allbekannte Hass, den er immer an den Tag legte und nur wenige Sekunden später erschien auch das eingemeißelte Grinsen, voll Überlegenheit und Arroganz. Wie Harry es verabscheute, doch versuchte er alle Gefühle gegenüber Snape zu unterdrücken und brachte ihm genauso viel Interesse entgegen wie einem Flubberwurm.

„Nur so. Gute Nacht…Professor." Damit ging er.

Er musste sich eingestehen, dass es wirklich albern klang – ein kleines Mädchen, im Schloss – doch war er sich auf der anderen Seite sicher, sie gesehen zu haben. Die Reaktion von Snape war wirklich äußerst seltsam, selbst für seine Verhältnisse. Er hatte mit seiner Antwort gezögert und als hätte er etwas außerordentlich saures gegessen, verneinte er Harrys Frage. Er schloss die Augen. Er wollte sich darüber keine Gedanken mehr machen und verbannte das Geschehene aus seinem Kopf; dass einzige was er jetzt brauchte war Schlaf, und zwar dringend, wenn er sich schon umherlaufende kleine Mädchen einbildete. Harry gähnte herzhaft und erstaunlich schnell viel er diesmal in einen ruhigen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte der junge Mann auf und stellte überrascht fest, dass er durchgeschlafen hatte, zwar noch immer müde, aber es war ein Anfang. Harry zog sich an, ging zum Frühstück und beobachtete einige Schüler wie sie sich miteinander unterhielten oder sich während dessen einige Bücher zur Hand genommen hatten um noch einmal alles durchzugehen.

Der Tag verging wie im Flug und ehe sich Harry versah, war die erste Woche, die er als Lehrer in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, um. Zur Erleichterung seinerseits, hatte er keine seltsame Begegnung mehr mit irgendwelchen kleinen Gestalten, die in einer Tür mit darauf folgender Steinmauer verschwanden, welches ihn ein wenig beruhigte. Doch ist ihm die restlichen Tage noch jemand nicht mehr begegnet und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie dies mit Absicht tat. Entweder sie kam vor ihm zum Frühstück oder nach ihm zum Mittag und passierte es auch, dass sie sich zum Abend gar nicht beim Essen blicken ließ. Harry hatte einige Male beobachtet, wie Dumbledores Blick auf den leeren Stuhl Hermines fiel und dann unauffällig zu ihm. Harry glaubte zu wissen, dass sich sein ehemaliger Schulleiter Vorwürfe wegen der misslichen Lage machte, aber was hatte er anderes erwartet. Das alles so wie früher sein würde? Sicher nicht. Er nahm es Hermine nicht übel, dass sie sauer auf ihn war, er war es ja selbst und so schien es wohl die beste Lösung zu sein, sich aus dem Weg zu gehen – auch wenn es Harry tief im Innern schmerzte.

Harry hatte gerade seine letzte Stunde beendet und sammelte seine Papiere zusammen und verließ den Raum. Die Pergamente unter den Arm geklemmt, ließ er während des Gehens seinen Blick zu den Fenstern schweifen. Ihm fiel aufsteigender Rauch aus einer kleinen Hütte auf und so kam ihm die Idee, seinen alten Freund zu besuchen, da er in dieser Woche noch gar nicht dazu gekommen war. Nach dem er alles erledigt hatte, schlenderte er über die Ländereien Hogwarts und ließ sich den kalten Wind ins Gesicht wehen. Es war ein kühler Herbsttag, doch weckte die frische Luft seine Lebensgeister. Der Schwarzhaarige blickte zum See und sah wie der Riesenkrake seine Runden schwamm.

Als Harry bei der Hütte angekommen war, klopfte er gegen die schwere Tür und von drinnen waren schnelle Schritte und das Klirren eines heruntergefallenem Gegenstandes zu hören.

„Harry?!" Hagrid hatte überrascht die Tür aufgerissen und stand mit einer ungeheueren großen Schürze um den Hals vor ihm. Harry fragte sich, ob der Halbriese wieder irgendwelche Heimlichkeiten vertuschen wollte, von seltsamen (und nach Hagrids Worten, schönen und interessanten) Tieren. Er machte einen leicht nervösen Eindruck und man konnte es förmlich riechen, dass er etwas versteckt hatte. „Komm doch rein. Tee?"

„Ja, gern." Harry setzte sich. „Was hast du eben gemacht? Ich hab etwas runterfallen hören." Hagrid wandte sein Gesicht dem Kessel zu.

„Ach dass … ich, hab – mich erschrocken, hab nicht mit Besuch gerechnet. Schön das du hier bist." Hagrid setzte sich nun ebenfalls an den Tisch, mit zwei Tassen Tee. Ebenso hatte er einen Teller mit Keksen hingestellt, die die Größe von Harrys Hand hatten. Hagrid nahm sich einen davon.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa wieder irgendein Monster, das du aufziehen möchtest, oder?" Vor Schreck, wegen Harrys Frage, ließ der Halbreise das Gebäck in seiner Hand fallen und geräuschvoll landete es auf dem runden Holztisch. Harry glaubte eine Delle zu erkennen, dort wo der Keks gelandet war.

„Was? Wie kommst du denn darauf? Wann hatte ich jemals Monster?" In diesem Moment fielen Harry an die dutzend Tiere ein, die Hagrid als harmlos bezeichnete und in all den Jahren, die Harry hier Schüler war, er versucht hatte, sich als Haustiere zu halten. „Wie war deine Woche, macht es Spaß?" Taktisch, cleveres Ablenkungsmanöver, so auffällig, dass Hagrid es sich auf die Stirn hätte kleben können. Doch wollte Harry nicht weiter auf irgendwelche, diversen Haustiere Hagrids eingehen und die Beiden unterhielten sich angeregt über den Unterricht und tranken Tee dabei.

Nach einer Weile fiel dem Schwarzhaarigen auf, dass er gar nicht von einem sabbernden Saurüden begrüßt worden war und er sah sich in der kleinen Hütte um.

„Wo ist Fang?"

„Äh, spazieren, ja spazieren." Wieder dieses nervöse Verhalten. Irgendetwas stimme nicht mit seinem großen Freund, er benahm sich wirklich eigenartig. Sein Blick schweifte alle paar Minuten hinüber zum Fenster, gar so, als spiele sich etwas höchst interessantes da draußen ab.

„Sag mal Hagrid, wartest du auf jemanden oder warum schenkst du dein Augenmerk dem Fenster?" Der Halbriese fühlte sich ertappt und wie er nun einmal veranlagt war wurde er zusehnst tollpatschiger – er stieß gegen seine Tasse und ehe man sich versah, tropfte die helle Flüssigkeit über die Tischkante zu Boden.

„Äh nein – oh mist – ich hab nur, nur dem Kraken zugesehen – ist er nicht süß?" Er wischte mit seinem Ärmel den Tee weg.

„Ja – ganz putzig." Harry sah nicht einmal hin zum See.

„Du, ich muss jetzt in den Wald, ein paar Dinge erledigen, unter anderem Grawp besuchen – er ist jetzt viel ruhiger. Willst de mit? Er würd' sich sicher freun' dich zu seh'n. Hab ihm viel von dir erzählt als du weg warst." Nun war es Harry der nervös schien und er hatte sich lange nicht mehr darin erproben müssen, eine Ausrede zu erfinden.

„Tut mir leid, ich muss wieder hoch, ein anderes Mal vielleicht." Er grinste verlegen.

„Na gut. Wir sehen uns." Hagrid stand auf und war auf dem Weg zur Tür und der Schwarzhaarige wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es dem Großen nichts auszumachen schien und als hätte er mit diesem Vorschlag beabsichtig Harry abzuwimmeln. Er verwarf den Gedanken. Hagrid hatte sich gerade ein Seil um die Schulter gelegt, schnappte sich noch ein paar Untensielen, bei denen Harry lieber nicht wissen wollte, wozu sie zu gebrauchen waren und sein bärtiger Freund schlurfte Richtung Tür. Nun stand der junge Mann ebenfalls auf und folgte Hagrid hinaus. Als Harry auf dem Weg zum Schloss zurück war, fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

„Hagrid?!" Der Halbriese drehte sich um. „Sag mal, hast du schon einmal ein kleines Kind im Schloss gesehen?" Ganz ähnlich wie bei Snape änderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Angesprochenen nach der Frage, doch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick nahm Hagrids Haut einen aschfarbenen Ton an.

„Was, ein Mädchen? Wie kommst du denn darauf – du bist mir einer." Nun grinste er wieder, drehte sich abermals um und lief hinein in den Wald. Harry sah ihm eine Weile hinter her, bis er gänzlich zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war. Irgendetwas an seiner Antwort störte ihn und er überlegte fast fünf Minuten. Was war es? Hagrid meinte – nun viel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen – Harry hatte nie ein Mädchen erwähnt, er sagte Kind, ein kleines Kind, doch hatte er kein Wort über ein Mädchen verloren. Also wie um alles in der Welt kam Hagrid darauf? Harry lief wieder hoch zum Schloss. Vielleicht war es ein Zufall?

Nun wurde die Wolkendecke noch dichter und leichter Nieselregen setze ein. In den Gängen des Schlosses herrschte die Stille, nur ab und zu liefen ihm vereinzelte Schüler über den Weg. Das Wetter war trüb und es ließ einen träge und lustlos werden, weshalb man einige Zeit brauchte um sich durchzuringen etwas zu tun. Genauso erging es den Schülern von Hogwarts. Wie schon zu Zeiten Harrys, hatten sie unglaublich viel Hausaufgaben erhalten – und das in der ersten Woche – so kam es, dass sich viele dieser in der Bibliothek versammelt haben, um jene erwähnten äußerst von Schüler verhassten in ihrer Sicht unnützen Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, welche die Lehrer zu belieben hoher Anzahl aufgaben. Die Luft war leicht stickig und man konnte die Köpfe förmlich rauchen sehen, aufgewirbelter Staub (von den aus der tiefsten Versenkung gezogenen Büchern) wirbelte umher und kitzelte in der Nase. Harry lief an den vielen Regalen vorbei, ließ hier und da einen Blick in die Reihen fallen. Er erinnerte sich daran wie viel Zeit er während seiner Schulzeit hier verbringen haben musste, ungefähr soviel, wie er Regeln gebrochen hatte. Ein Schmunzeln war auf seinen Lippen zu erkennen. Nun hatte er fast den hinteren Teil der Bibliothek erreicht, als er in einen der Sessel ihm eine vertraute Person erblickte. Er verschwand hinter dem Regal und lugte über das Buch _Eingeweide und ihre Wirkungen_ hinweg zu ihr, tat so, als würde er ein bestimmtes Werk suchen.

Wie sie so dasaß, höchst konzentriert mit ihrem Blick im Buch, mit den Fingern in ihren Haaren spielte und auf der Unterlippe herumknabberte, viel es dem Schwarzhaarigen äußerst schwer sich nicht auf sie zu stürzen und er fühlte wie sein Herz seinen Puls beschleunigte, sein Blut zum wallen brachte und die Hitze ihm zu Kopf stieg. er schaute nun wieder hinter dem Regal zu ihr und wenn er glaubte, sie würden ihren Kopf in seine Richtung drehen (eigentlich Blätterte sie nur um) verschwand er wieder hinter _Eingeweide und ihre Wirkung_. Er kam sich ein bisschen bizarr (blöd) vor, weil er sich wie ein fünfzehnjähriger Junge aufführte und sie beobachtete, weil er sich nicht traute zu ihr zu gehen und sie anzusprechen. Dennoch konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten, dies zu unterlassen und so stand er da, sah zu ihr hinüber und schien seine Umgebung zu vergessen. Seine Gedanken schwirrten in die Vergangenheit, oh Merlin, wie lange er gebraucht hatte, ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Harry musste zugeben, dass er sich selten dämlich angestellt hatte und die Hilfe seines damals besten Freundes Ron in Anspruch nehmen musste (nachdem er ganze viereinhalb Tage gebraucht hatte es ihm zu sagen).

„Professor?"

Aber jetzt, jetzt war er erwachsen. Diese Probleme würden sich nicht so einfach bewältigen lassen, wie er hoffte, zu tief saß der Schmerz, den er verursacht hatte, doch war doch der einzige Grund warum er damals verschwand-

„Professor!" Der Angesprochene erschrak, riss _Eingeweide und ihre Wirkungen_ Teil eins, zwei und drei, so wie _Die besten Mittel gegen Käsefüße_ mit seinen Ellenbogen hinunter und die dicken Wälzer landeten mit viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehend zu Boden. Die Schülerin, die Harry in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen hatte, starrte den Schwarzhaarigen nur verwundert an – und alle anderen Anwesenden in seiner Nähe. Hastig sammelte er die Bücher wieder auf, stellte sie in die Reihe und die Hände in die Taschen steckend, versuchte er so zu tun als sei nie etwas derart peinliches geschehen. Harry hoffte inständig, Hermine würde ihn nicht sehen, doch konnte er nicht das Gefühl unterdrücken ihren Blick zu spüren. Leicht verlegen, widmete er jetzt seine Aufmerksamkeit der Schülerin.

„Ja?"

„Äh … ich wollte sie bezüglich zu der Hausaufgabe etwas fragen." Immer noch ein wenig irritiert, über das Verhalten ihres Lehrers in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, stellte sie ihre Frage zögerlich.

„Gut, wollen wir dazu nicht in mein Büro gehen?"

„Ich wollt eigentlich nur wissen, ob wir auch über die Charakterzüge eines Werwolfes in unserem Aufsatz schreiben sollen und sie mit dem des menschlichen Seins vergleichen können?" Harrys Blick huschte kurz in die Richtung zu Hermine, doch war seine Sicht von der Seitenwand des Regals versperrt und er sah wieder zu dem Mädchen vor ihm.

„In der Hinsicht kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, was Sie dürfen oder nicht. Wenn Sie der Auffassung sind, dies sei ein wichtiger Aspekt, dann schreiben sie darüber. Ich persönlich finde es wäre interessant zu wissen, inwiefern sich das Verhalten des Menschen als Werwolf widerspiegelt." Sie strahlte ihn an, bedankte sich und ging kichernd zurück zu ihren Freundinnen.

So. Nun stand er hier und ihm kam die Frage auf, wie er sich am besten so unauffällig wie möglich aus dieser Bibliothek schleichen konnte, ohne von einer gewissen Person entdeckt zu werden. Minuten vergingen und in dieser Zeit schienen Harrys Schuhe immer interessanter zu werden.

„Wie lange willst du dich eigentlich noch hinter diesem Regal verstecken?" Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag befand sich _Eingeweide und ihre Wirkungen_ auf dem Boden und auch die Harrys waren ungefähr auf gleicher Höhe. Hermine sah ihn an, das Buch, welches sie gelesen hatte, in den Armen haltend und Harry konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht definieren. Der Schreck saß ihm immer noch in den Knochen und nachdem er es nach unendlicher Zeit geschafft hatte, die Bücher wieder gerade hinzustellen (sie fielen immer wieder wie Dominosteine um) fand er auch annährend seine Stimme wieder.

„Hermine, solch eine Überraschung… was – machst – du denn – hier?" Nicht sehr überzeugend und dies war nun deutlich aus Hermines Gesicht abzulesen. Er schluckte und es folgte ein peinlich berührtes Lächeln, wobei er nicht verhindern konnte, dass seine Hand sich zweimal kurz durch das dichte schwarze Haar wuschelte. Sie blieb in seinem Nacken liegen. „Ich… ich wollt mir – das hier ausleihen, ja." Er schnappte sich das nächst beste Buch. Und als ob Harrys Glücksträhne nicht schon genug gelitten hätte, hielt er Hermine ein Buch hoch (ohne den Titel gelesen zu haben).

„_Die besten Mittel gegen Käsefüße_? Ich wusste gar nicht-" Hermine zog die Brauen hoch und nachdem auch Harry ein Blick auf den Buchband geworfen hatte, ließ er es blitzschnell hinter seinen Rücken verschwinden.

„NEIN… nicht für mich. Nein." Wieder das verlegende Grinsen und Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass sich dieses besagte Lächeln Harrys stark anziehend auf sie auswirkte. Sie verwarf den Gedanken – aber verbannte ihn nicht. „Na ja… ich wollt… es ist für… es ist so…"

„Brich dir nicht die Zunge." Er verstummte. Eine betretene Pause trat ein und Harry entdeckte die Faszination seiner Schuhe neu.

„Äh… Hör zu, ich hatte eine schöne, aber anstrengende Woche und abgesehen von meinem Schlafmangel, haben mich Stimmen verflogt und Halluzinationen geplagt – ich wollt einfach mal ein freundliches Gesicht sehen." Harry erzählte seine Geschichte ohne Luft zu holen und als handle es sich um ein Beschreibung zur nächsten Bushaltestelle. Seine abwinkende Handbewegung ignorierend, starrte ihn Hermine unglaublich an.

„Du hattest Halluzinationen?"

„Nein, so schlimm war es nicht." Er grinste über ihre erschrockene Miene. „Ich dachte, ein kleines Mädchen hinter einer steinernen Mauer verschwunden gesehen zu haben, aber ich denke, ich war einfach nur müde."

„Du hast ein kleines Mädchen gesehen?" Sie schien noch überraschter als bei den Halluzinationen zu sein, was Harry sofort auffiel, doch anders als bei den anderen, war in ihrer Mimik noch etwas anderes zu sehen. Was es war, konnte der Schwarzhaarige allerdings nicht sagen.

„Nein, wie ich schon gesagt habe, ich war müde, ich hab mich bestimmt geirrt." Wieder grinste er.

„Ach so." Wieder dieser Ton, den Harry nicht deuten konnte. Sie räusperte sich. „Vielleicht _chrm chrm_ solltest du mal zu Dumbledore gehen."

„Hermine, wegen so etwas geh ich doch nicht zu Dumbledore. Es war nichts, ich hab mich geirrt... Glaub mir." Ganz automatisch hob er seine Hand und strich ihr die weichen Haare hinter ihr rechtes Ohr, berührte sie dabei sanft an der Wange. Wie elektrisiert, auf Grund seiner Berührung, zuckte sie zurück, ganz ungewollt, doch nicht zu verhindern. Harry ließ von ihr ab; dass eben erschienene Leuchten in seinen Augen erlosch und auch er wisch ein Stück zurück.

„Ich muss jetzt. Wir sehen uns sicher." Er war reserviert und leicht kühl, er ging an ihr vorbei und ohne noch einmal zurückzusehen, verschwand er aus der Bibliothek. Traurig schaute Hermine ihm hinterher, ihre Hand an der Stelle, wo Harry sie berührt hatte.

Was hatte er getan, wozu hatte er sich hinreißen lassen? Es passierte einfach so schnell und er konnte es nicht stoppen. Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass sie so reagiert und doch, doch tat es ihm weh. Ganz tief im Innern versetzte es ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich und die Klinge war kalt. Eisig. Es verteilte sich rasend schnell in seinem ganzen Körper, wie Gift floss es durch seine Adern und übernahm die Macht seines Denkens, seines Handelns. Abweisend war er gewesen, abweisend zu dem Menschen, der ihm mehr als alles andere auf der Welt bedeutete und immer wieder tat er ihm weh. Wieso tat er das? Die Gefahr ist doch vorüber. Wieso hatte er solche Angst, solche Angst sie zu verlieren? Er eilte durch die Gänge, erleuchtet der untergehenden Sonne, lief er durch deren Schein, der zum Fenster hinein golden auf dem Boden fiel. Der Horizont verschluckte den großen Feuerball und die Nacht brach herein. Der Himmel hatte sich fast vollständig aufgeklart, nur vereinzelt zogen die restlichen Wolken vom Wind getrieben über die Ländereien hinweg. Ein leichter kühler Wind wehte durch die Gänge und ließ die Flammen lodern.

Er war wütend – auf sich selbst – und nichts half, was ihn davon ablenkte. Nun hockte er seit Stunden in seinem Büro. Die Uhr hatte vor einer halben Stunde Zwölf geschlagen und die ganze Zeit, die er hier war, hatte er kleine Fliegerchen gefaltet und ließ sie quer durch den Raum segeln. Dutzende von ihnen waren verstreut auf dem Boden, andere waren auf einem Schrank gelandet, wiederum andere schmückten die Pflanzen. Das würde ihm auch nicht helfen, dachte sich Harry (zumal gerade sein Pergament alle geworden war). Er kramte in seiner Schublade und beim Stöbern fiel ihm etwas in die Hände. Er freute sich, weil er annahm noch ein weiteres Stück Papier gefunden zu haben, doch als er die Rolle ausbreitete, stutzte er. Sie war zwar leer, aber so sehr mitgenommen, dass sie viele Jahre alt sein musste und es gab nur einen Grund, ein altes leeres Stück Pergament aufzuheben - wenn es die Karte seines Vaters war: Die Karte des Rumtreibers. Unweigerlich musste er schmunzeln. Wie viele Erinnerungen darin steckten. Wie oft sie ihm aus der Klemme geholfen hatte. Harry holte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und legte die Spitze auf das Blatt.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!" Sofort bildeten sich feine Linien übers ganze Papier und den ersten Punkt den er sah, war er selbst in seinem Büro. Er ließ den Blick kurz darüber schweifen. Ebenfalls entdeckte er den alten Filch (dem er noch nicht einmal begegnet war, Merlin sei Dank) und der Geist Sir Nicholas war auch zu sehen. Ansonsten schien keiner in seiner Nähe zu sein.

Harry kam die Idee, dass sich die Gelegenheit nicht so schnell wieder ergeben könnte, dass es so ausgestorben im Schloss war. So beschloss er einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen und er war froh, dass er dies nun nicht mehr heimlich machen musste. Harry erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, öffnete die Tür seines Büros und ging auf den Gang. Es war stockdunkel, nur wenige Kerzen erhellten die Umgebung und der Mond war von dicken Wolken verschleiert.

„_Lumos_", murmelte Harry und sein Zauberstab leuchtete auf. Harry lief ziellos umher, es war ihm auch egal, wo genau er landen würde und so achtete er nicht auf seinen Weg. Das Licht seines Zauberstabes fiel nur ein paar Meter vor seine Füße. Er bemerkte wie sie ihn um eine Ecke führten. Auch wenn Harry in seinen Gedanken vertieft war, nahm er doch etwas war. Ein Teil von ihm würde immer wachsam sein, so viel hatte er gelernt. Er wurde langsamer. Ebenfalls herrschte in diesem Gang fast absolute Dunkelheit und es war sehr schwer etwas zu erkennen. Der Schwarzhaarige blieb stehen, denn glaubte er, nicht weit von ihm, einen schemenhafte Gestalt zu erkennen. Wie es aussah, hockte sie auf dem Boden. Den Zauberstab in die Höhe halten ging er auf die Person zu, die ihn noch immer nicht bemerkt zu haben schien. Erst jetzt bekam der Schwarzhaarige mit, dass sie leise summte; es klang traurig und trotzdem musste er lächeln. Vorsichtig ging er darauf zu. Nun stand er fast hinter demjenigen, noch immer keine Reaktion. Harry erkannte ein kleines Mädchen.

Durch das Licht des Zauberstabes wurden die Schatten länger und nun bemerkte auch sie, dass noch jemand anwesend war. Sich umdrehend, sah sie Harry direkt in die Augen, völlig unbeeindruckt – gar so, als wäre es alltäglich, dass sich ein fremder Mann in dunklen Fluren zu ihr gesellen würde. Sie erhob sich, wandte ihren Blick jedoch nicht ab. Ihr langes, leicht gewelltes, dunkles Haar viel sanft über ihre Schultern und nur in einem Nachthemd stand sie vor ihm. Es war eine ungewöhnliche Situation, beide schwiegen sie noch immer, musterten beide jedes Detail des anderen. Harry konnte nicht sagen wieso, aber er spürte eine gewisse Verbundenheit mit diesem kleinen Mädchen, obwohl er ihr noch nie vorher begegnet war. Oder doch? Dieses Gesicht strahlte so viel Vertrauen in ihm aus, er kannte es, doch hatte er keine Erinnerung von wo.

„Hallo." Seine Stimme klang rau, sein Mund war trocken und doch lag so viel Sanftheit darin.

„Hallo", antwortete sie ein wenig ängstlich, auch wenn zu hören war, dass sie dies nicht zeigen wollte. Sie betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten, musterte ihn genau. Ihre großes Augen waren weit geöffnet, als könnte sie nicht glauben, dass er vor ihr stehen würde und als hätte sie ihn erst jetzt richtig erkannt. Harry lächelte ihr entgegen, er machte eine kleine Handbewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und die Fackeln um sie herum begannen zu lodern. Der Flur wurde hell erleuchtet und die Flammen spiegelten sich in ihren großen runden Augen. Er erkannte, dass sie eine Spinne in der Hand hielt, die verzweifelt zappelte und sich hin und her wand, um aus dem Griff des Mädchens zu entkommen. Aussichtslos.

„So ist es doch viel besser, oder?" Wieder lächelte Harry, denn wurden ihre Augen noch größer. „Jetzt siehst du wenigsten die Spinne, wenn du ihr die Beine herausreist." Sie kicherte, ließ besagtes gequältes Tier laufen und blitzschnell war die schwarze Spinne in einer dunklen Ecke verschwunden. Es war das gleiche Kichern, das er schon einmal gehört hatte, jenes, welches so ehrlich klang, so sorglos, so wie er es seit langem nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Stille trat ein und abermals verfielen die beiden in gegenseitiges Anschauen und keiner wollte den Blick als erstes abwenden. Harry lief zur Wand, sah sie noch immer an, und setzte sich auf den kalten Boden. Den Zauberstab in den Händen haltend, lehnten seine Arme auf seinen Beinen. Erneut ließ er ihn einmal kurz schwingen und kleine silberne Lichtkugeln traten aus dessen Spitze, schwebten auf die Kleine zu; umkreisten sie. Sie drehte sich mit ihnen, dass Kichern erklang von neuem.

„Sanft tanzt sie in der Nacht im Licht, oh schöner Schwan, wie ist wohl dein Name frag ich mich!" Das Licht erlosch und sie blieb stehen, lauschte seinen Worten. Er klang traurig, dachte sie sich.

„Kerry", flüsterte sie fast. „Ich bin Kerry." Sie lächelte ihn an, in der Hoffnung, dass er nicht mehr so traurig schauen würde.

„Das ist ein schöner Name, Kerry." Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln zurück. „ Ich bin H-"

„Ich weiß, wer du bist", sagte sie ganz ruhig. Harry zog die Brauen in die Höhe. „Du bist der, der Lord Voldemort besiegt hat. Harry Potter." Sie sah ihm entschlossen in die Augen und Harry konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass ihm der Mund aufklappte. Sie hatte nicht einmal gezögert den Namen auszusprechen. Der Schwarzhaarige musste zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war. Nicht einmal mächtige und gute Zauberer trauten sich den Namen Voldemorts zu nennen und selbst zu diesen Zeiten, nach seinem Sieg, wagten sie es nicht.

„Du bist mutig seinen Namen zu nennen."

„Meine Mum sagt: Angst vor einen Namen, ist nur die Angst vor der Sache selbst", antwortete sie ein wenig trotzig, gar so, als hätte sie dies als Beleidigung gesehen. Harry musste unweigerlich grinsen, auf Grund ihres leicht schmollenden Gesichts.

„Deine Mutter ist eine sehr kluge Frau." Er sah ihr in die Augen und sie schien mit seiner Antwort zufrieden zu sein. Sie nickte. „Ich frage mich, ob sie weiß, dass du mitten in der Nacht allein durch dunkle Gänge gehst." Diesmal schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Harry lachte kurz. „Das hab ich mir gedacht." Sie schien zu befürchten, dass er gleich meckern würde. „Glaubst du nicht, sie würde sich Sorgen machen, wenn sie sieht, dass du nicht mehr in deinem Bett liegst?"

„Sie schläft", sagte sie schnell und dies sollte wohl als Antwort genügen, dass es ihr durchaus erlaubt war, hier zu sein. Diesmal war es Harry, der nickte. „Muss ich jetzt gehen?", fragte sie vorsichtig und ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich besorgt zusammen. Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihr in die Augen, die die Fackeln widerspiegeln ließen.

„Warum solltest du? Es ist eine herrliche Nacht (es stürmte schon wieder) und es spricht nichts gegen einen kleinen Spaziergang durch das Schloss um diese Zeit. Mir ist es sogar die Liebste." Beide grinsten sie. Harry sah sie an und er fragte sich, wie alt sie wohl sei.

„Fünf."

„Was?"

„Ich bin fünf." Harry sah sie unglaublich an. Wie um alles in der Welt… Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein.

„Wie hast du…das gemacht?"

„Na ich wurde vor fast fünf Jahren geboren." Seine Frage irritierte sie.

„Nein, eben hab ich mich gefragt, wie alt du seiest und du sagtest es mir, ehe ich die Frage gestellt hatte."

„Du hast so ausgesehen, als ob du es wissen wolltest", sagte sie nur.

„Ich hab so ausgesehen?!" Wiederholte er. Sie nickte. Fragend sah er das Mädchen an, als ob es helfen würde, sie so zu durchschauen zu können. Es war ein Zufall, kam er zu dem Schluss und er verwarf seine Gedanken.

„Fünf also?!" Wieder nickte sie. Harry saß noch immer auf dem kalten Stein, sie stand vor ihm, beobachtete ihn mit ihren Augen. Ihre Haare bewegten sich leicht durch in den Gängen wehenden Wind. Draußen war der strömende Regen zu hören und das Rauschen der Bäume. Trotzdem schien keinen von beiden kalt zu sein. Das Mädchen Namens Kerry war einzig und allein in einem langen Nachthemd gekleidet und an ihren Füßen trug sie etwas zu große Pantoffeln. Ihr Anblick war einfach nur goldig. Harry musste schmunzeln.

„Bist du öfters in Hogwarts?", fragte er sie.

„Ich wohn hier." Wieder war er erstaunt. Es war irgendwie ungewöhnlich, denn konnte er sich nicht erinnern, das jemals irgendwer junger war, als elf oder zehn, der Hogwarts als Schüler besuchte. Das sie zu Besuch hier sei, hätte er noch annehmen können, aber hier leben. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Wie gern hätte er damals hier wohnen wollen, doch musste er jeden Sommer zurück zu den Dursleys, die schlimmsten Muggel überhaupt und die Sommer waren lang. Ohne seine Freunde hätte er sie wohl nicht überstanden.

„Du wohnst also hier. Sicher mit deinen Eltern."

„Mit meiner Mum." Nun zitterte sie doch ein wenig und Harry gab ihr seinen Pullover; er ging ihr bis zu den Knien und nur noch ein Stück ihres Nachthemdes schaute hervor.

„Und dein Vater, wo ist er?" Sie lächelte traurig.

„Mum sagt mir nicht wo er ist. Immer wenn ich sie danach frage, wird sie ganz komisch. Das einzige was man dann noch versteht, sind ein paar Wörter. Einmal hab ich sie 'stur' sagen gehört und irgendetwas mit 'Hörner', aber eigentlich wird sie immer traurig wenn ich sie frage. Aber soll ich dir was sagen." Sie hielt ihre kleine Hand vor den Mund und flüsterte: „Ich glaube, er ist ganz nah bei mir." Sie lächelte und ihren Augen strahlten. Es tat Harry weh, er wusste wie es war ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen und zu sehen, dass Kerry fest daran glaubte, ihr Vater würde eines Tages zurückkommen, wollte er nicht zerstören. Wie gefühlskalt musste ein Mensch sein, um so ein kleines, süßes Mädchen alleine zu lassen. Er lächelte.

„Es ist spät, darf ich dich in dein Zimmer bringen?" Man sah, dass sie eigentlich noch nicht wollte, trotzdem willigte sie ein. Harry stand auf, sah sie an und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Lächelnd nahm sie sie an und gemeinsam gingen sie Hand in Hand los.

Sie verschwanden in der Dunkelheit und ihr Weg war nur wenig beleuchtet. Harrys Zauberstab spendete nur für ein paar Meter Licht und wo er lang ging, sah man auch nicht genau. Doch die Kleine schien den Weg zu kennen und führte ihn durch die leeren Gänge. Ab und zu wurde der Mond kurz sichtbar und dessen Schein fiel in die Fenster bis er wieder hinter den schwarzen Wolken verschwand. Es nieselte nur noch leicht und hier und da hörte man den Wind leise sein Liedchen pfeifen.

Schweigsam gingen die Zwei nebeneinander her, doch war es keine unangenehme Stille. Kerry fing wieder die Melodie zu summen an, wie sie es schon vorhin tat. Der Schwarzhaarige lauschte ihrer lieblichen Stimme und dieser Gesang kam ihm so vertraut vor und eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus. Woher kannte er dieses Lied nur?

Nur oberflächlich nahm er die Umgebung war, doch erkannte er den Flur, in dem sie gerade waren. Hier hatte er Kerry das erste Mal gesehen. Sie führte ihn zu dieser Tür, in der sie verschwunden war, er wollte schon etwas sagen, aber bevor er dazu kam, hatte sie den Knauf schon gefasst und zerrte ihn leicht auf die Steinmauer zu. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, doch der erwartende Aufprall kam nicht und Harry öffnete sie wieder. Sie gingen einfach hindurch, als würde die Mauer gar nicht existieren und sie kamen in einem anderen Gang wieder hinaus. War das ein neuer Geheimgang oder war es doch möglich, dass Harry in seinen sieben Schuljahren doch nicht alle entdeckt hatte.

Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie sie angehalten hatten und Kerry hatte schon eine ganze Weile aufgehört zu summen, aber der Klang ihrer Stimme halte noch immer in seinen Ohren. Aus seiner Träumerei erwachend, sah er zu ihr hinunter. Sie lächelte.

„Wir sind da?"

„Mhm." Sie nickte. Sie griff nach der Klinke und mit einem leisen Knarren ging die Tür auf.

„War nett dich kennen zu lernen, Kerry. Ich habe schon lang nicht mehr solch einen tollen Spaziergang gehabt, ich danke vielmals." Er machte eine leichte Verbeugung. Dieses süße, ehrliche Kichern, welches Harry faszinierte, war zu hören und ließ ihn wieder schmunzeln.

„Kann ich dich wieder sehen?", fragte sie und noch immer stand sie in der Tür. Harry nickte und ein strahlendes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und ließ die düstere Nacht ein bisschen freundlicher erscheinen. Sie wies mit ihrer Hand an, dass sich Harry zu ihr hinunter beugen sollte und er tat wie ihm geheißen. Ehe er sich versah, fiel sie ihm um den Hals, drückte ihn ganz fest an sich und Harry hatte das Gefühl, sie wolle ihn nie wieder loslassen. Er ließ sie noch eine Weile gewähren, dann löste er sich von ihr und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Ich wünsch dir ein gute Nacht, Kerry." Sie winkte ihm zum Abschied, doch wirkte sie ein wenig traurig. Sie sah dem jungen Zauberer hinterher. Er war freundlich, genau so, wie alle gesagt haben – auch wenn keiner viel über ihn erzählt hatte. So hatte sie ihn sich immer vorgestellt.

Seine Umrisse wurden immer schemenhafter und langsam verschwand er in der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Das kleine Mädchen stand weiterhin in der Tür, lehnte an dem kalten Gestein; er war schon lange nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie lächelte.

„Ich wünsch dir auch eine gute Nacht ... Daddy."

Das wars für dieses Mal. Bin gespannt was ihr DAZU zu sagen habt. Bitte schreibt mir so fleißig wie beim ersten Kapitel...ich freu mich über alles! Bis denne.

Eure Jen


	3. Der Falke auf dem Dach

VIELEN DANK FÜR EUREN LIEBEN KOMMENTARE -knuddle-, die ich gleich beantworten werde. Dies ist nun das letzte Kapitel in diesem Jahr und ich dachte mir, es ist so eine Art Weihnachtsgeschenk. Ich hoffe, ihr freut euch, heal ( -- hab euch alle lieb)

Ach, bevor ich es vergesse. AN ALLE: Ihr glaubt gar nicht wie blind ein Mensch sein kann (trotz Brille) -grins-

Antworten:

**HexeLea**: Es tut mir wirklich Leid, ich hab dich nicht mit Absicht vergessen, doch als ich dein Review gelesen habe, war ich mit hochladen und allem schon fertig, ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen. Leider muss ich dir auch sagen, dass ich keine Beta-Leserin brauche, ich hatte mal jemanden und das ist in die Hose gegangen und außerdem würde ich dich nur nerven, wenn ich erst mal eine Möglichkeit gefunden habe, jemanden auszuquetschen...also auch hier sorry. Es freut mich aber, dass sie dir bis hier her gefällt, dass mit den R-fehlern tut mir Leid, ich kann aber auch nicht versprechen, dass das besser wird. Ich glaub, ich entschuldige mich nur noch...jedenfalls, ich wünsch dir viel Spaß beim dem Chap und wirklich, ich wollt dich nicht mit Absicht vergessen -ganz lieb schau-

**RoryElli**: Schön, dass ich dich begeistern konnte, ich hoffe, das bleibt so.

**StarHeyoka**: Erst mal vielen Dank und auf deine Fragen hin; wieviel Kapitel ich letztendlich schreibe steht nicht fest, aber ich habe schon ein Ende im Kopf, nur was bis dahin dazwischen noch passiert, kann ich nicht sagen...lass dich überraschen, aber ein paar werden es bestimmt noch.  
Wann Hermine Harry sagt, dass Kerry seine Tochter ist, kann ich auch noch nicht sagen (gehst du von Kapitel 5 aus?) und ob er es überhaupt von IHR erfährt ist die andere Frage (ich hab schon mehrere Ideen, konnt mich noch nicht entscheiden, deswegen auch hier noch ein bisschen Geduld)

**michi-sky**: Vielen Dank, ich hoffe, diese Neugier bleibt und es wird nicht langweilig. Zu deinen Fragen in einer Frage drinne -grins-: Er hat Kerry zwar betrachtet, aber es war ja auch nicht das beste Licht (die Augenfarbe wird noch gesagt) und wie ich oben schon erwähnt habe, er kann SO blind sein und das Brett vorm Kopf wird nicht so schnell abfallen. Und außerdem weiß ja Kerry, dass Harry ihr Vater ist, nur umgedreht halt nicht.Die Karte hatte er nicht mitgenommen, und Kerry war nicht im dem Teil, den er sich angesehen hatte. Wegen Animexx, eigentlich ist alles gleich.

**Chooo**: Danke, danke, aber nicht platzen, du sollst mir ja erhalten bleiben -smile- Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Bringhimup**: Und dir danke ich auch, das mit den Fehlern tut mir Leid, ich glaub ich sollte das mal im Allgemeinen erwähnen. Ich bin mehrmals drübergangen, aber irgendwann ließt man nur noch das, was auch da stehen soll und nicht wie es dasteht. Noch mal sorry, ich hoffe, dir gefällst trotzdem.

**HarryHermine**: Vielen Dank -gerührt sei- ich hab mich ja schon bei dir gemeldet, ich hoffe, es geht auch bei dir bald weiter -freu- . Leider weiß ich noch nicht, wie lang diese Story wird, aber ein paar Kapitel werden es noch, keine Sorge.

**exploded**: Danke. Ich glaub, dass mit der Mutter ist auch nicht schwer zu erraten, oder?!

**Obelix72**: Tja, was soll ich dazu sagen, in mancher Hinsicht kann Harry einfach nicht schalten (steht dermaßen auf der langen Leitung) und man könnte es ihm unter die Nase reiben (was auch getan wird) und er würde es nicht merken. Ich glaub, ihr werdet euch noch oft die Hand gegen die Stirn knallen -grins- Das mit dem Vorspielen, hat einen Grund, der mit iher Mutter zu tun hat, die sich beide einfach unglaublich lieb haben...sie ist sozusagen hin und her gerissen und musste sich entscheiden.

**bepa**: Natürlich verzeih ich dir, was ist das für eine Frage, kann ja nicht jeder so wortkarg sein wie ich -grins-. Kerry ist ein schlaues Mädchen, sie wusste es schon von Anfang an, seit sie Harry da stehen sah...tapferes Mädchen, dass sie es ihm nichts gesagt hat. Freu mich wieder auf dich und ich hoffe, es gefällt dir wieder. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Psychojani**: Ah, ist dir also aufgefallen, naja, war ja auch so beabsichtigt.

**laser-jet**: also wenn du das schon kennst, dann kann ich nur beten, dass du es von Animexx kennst und nicht irgendwo anders her.

**nichan**: Hoffe lieber nicht, dass er so schnell wie möglich dahinter kommt.1. du würdest verzweifeln und2. dann wäre ja die Geschichte schon zu ende -smile-

**Katharina**:Keine Sorge, das klappt irgendwann und Ron schafft es auch in gewisser Zeit mal aufzutauchen...aber wie gesagt, in gewisser Zeit.

**eXeS**:Das interessiert mich jetzt aber, inwiefern das verwunderlich ist, dass Harry ne Tochter hat...schreib mir das mal bitte...-wirklich neugierig sei-

Gut das wars, ich hoffe, ihr seid mehr oder weniger zufreiden mit meinen Antworten, alles kann ich ja natürlich nicht verraten -smile-. VIEL SPAß BEIM LESEN.

Kapitel III

Der Falke auf dem Dach

Dunkle Wolken hingen schwer am Himmel und der Tag wirkte düster und unfreundlich. Harry lag wach in seinem Bett, schon seit Stunden. Wieder einmal hatten ihn Träume geplagt, doch waren sie diesmal anderer Natur. Eigentlich völlig harmlos und…normal, doch aus einem ihm unerklärlichen Grund beschäftigten sie ihn mehr als seine anderen Bilder in der Nacht. Die Erinnerungen an damals noch einmal zu erleben, immer wieder, störte ihn schon gar nicht mehr. Im Gegenteil, er redete sich ein, dies gehöre unweigerlich dazu, als Richter, als Strafe dafür was er getan hatte. Doch diesmal…

Er führte sich das Geschehene noch einmal vor Augen, auch wenn es immer mehr verblasste, je länger er darüber nachdachte. Dort wo er gewesen war, herrschte fast absolute Dunkelheit und er stand mitten in einem Raum. Aber war er wirklich er? Der steinige Boden unter seinen Füßen war kalt und feucht; er zitterte. Es hatte sich so komisch angefühlt, als wäre er nicht er selbst gewesen. Dieses Gefühl von Schwäche und Angst hatte ihn überwältigt und die grausam eiskalte Lache, die wie ein Echo an sein Ohr drang, bereitete ihm eine Gänsehaut.

Harry hatte sich nicht geregt, sein Blick suchte nach dem Ursprung der Stimme, aber nicht einmal das Ende des Zimmers war deutlich. Das Lachen wurde ein Kichern und es war deutlich die Überlegenheit daraus zu hören. Ihm schien der Anblick Harrys zu amüsieren und er war hörbar zufrieden mit dem was er dort sah.

An mehr konnte er sich nicht erinnern, ein lautes Schuhen hatte ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Die Schneeeule flatterte zu ihm und ließ sich auf ihm nieder.

„Was machst du da Hyria, deine Mutter hat mich nie so geweckt." Er kraulte ihr Gefieder.

Nun lag er seit über eine Stunde in seinem Bett und zerbrach sich den Kopf über diesen Traum. Das einzige was ihn daran beunruhigte, war, dass es nie passiert war. Er war nie in einem leeren Raum gewesen.

Harry stand auf, es war kühl im Zimmer. Das Fenster stand einen Spalt breit offen und der eiskalte Herbstwind wehte hartnäckig und fand seinen Weg durch jeden Spalt der Schlossmauer. Harry fröstelte und er rieb sich seine kalten Arme. Er müsste sich dringend wieder einen Pyjama zulegen, nur in Shorts wäre es zu kalt im Winter. Er schloss das Fenster.

Das Wochenende verging rasend schnell und eh er sich versah war der Sonntag vorbei gewesen und die neue Woche brach an.

Harry verbannte den Traum tief in seinen Innern, zu all den anderen Gedanken mit denen er sich nicht herumplagen wollte, verschloss sie hinter dicken Wänden.

Harry saß an seinem Tisch im Klassenzimmer und wartete darauf, dass seine Klasse zum Unterricht erschien. Einer nach dem anderen betrat den Raum und der Schwarzhaarige wartete geduldig bis sich jeder einzelne gesetzt und seine Sachen ausgepackt hatte. Die Schüler warteten gespannt, dass sich ihr Lehrer bewegte oder etwas sagte, aber nichts. Wundern taten sie sich nicht, es war schon eine Art Ritual, dass die Stunde mit Schweigen begonnen wurde. Harry betrachtete jeden, mehrmals schweifte sein Blick durch den Raum, seine Finger trommelten sachte auf dem Holz, und dies war damit das einzige Geräusch, welches die Ruhe störte.

Mit einen Ruck stand er auf und lief zielstrebig auf die Tür zu; die Köpfe der Schüler drehten sich, sobald ihr Lehrer an ihnen vorbei lief, bis hin zur Tür, die er öffnete und hinaus ging. Fragende Blicke wurden ausgetauscht. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, Harry erschien im Türrahmen und sah seine Schüler an.

„Folgt mir", sagte er selbstverständlich und verschwand wieder. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, schnappten sie sich ihre Zauberstäbe und gingen dem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nach. Schweigsam liefen sie hinter ihm her, nur die Schritte durch die Gänge waren zu hören, die an den Wänden widerhallten. Harry ging immer weiter, seine Schüler folgten, vorbei an den Klassenzimmern hinaus auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Erneute Blicke wurden ausgetauscht und man fragte sich, was er wohl vorhatte. Sie steuerten auf den See zu und liefen geradewegs an ihm vorbei, weiter zu einem angrenzenden kleinen Sumpf, der in den auslaufenden Verbotenen Wald führte und von Bäumen und hohem Schilf umzäunt war. Der allmorgendliche Nebel war hier so dicht, das man gerade seine Hand vor Augen sah und da Harry weit vorne stand, wurde er von den hinteren Schülern gar nicht mehr gesehen.

„Ich dachte mir, da ihr so hervorragende Arbeit geleistet habt, was den Irrwicht betrifft und ich euch nichts mehr darüber lehren kann, dachte ich mir, fange ich mit etwas Neuem an." Es war unheimlich jemanden reden zu hören, den man nicht sah und so rückte die Scharr von Schülern noch ein Stück zusammen. Der weiße Schleier aus Nebel ließ den Eindruck erwecken, noch dichter geworden zu sein, nach dem Harry zu sprechen begonnen hatte. Dieser spürte förmlich das Unbehagen seiner Schüler und er musste innerlich schmunzeln.

„Was glauben Sie, welch magische Wesen hausen in solch einer Gegend?"

„Was denn, hier gibt es etwas, das hier lebt?" Eine Mädchenstimme war zu hören.

„Aber sicher, Miss Parker. Ich möchte, dass Sie sich ein bisschen umsehen, am besten in Zweiergruppen, sollten sie sich dadurch etwas sicherer fühlen."

„Als ob mich so ein bisschen Nebel einschüchtern würde." Der Junge, der gesprochen hatte rückte mit einem kleinen Aufschrei näher an seine Nachbarin heran, da es neben ihm im Schilf geraschelt hatte. Kichern folgte, auch wenn er nicht der Einzige gewesen war, der sich erschrocken hatte.

„Geben Sie Acht und verlieren Sie sich nicht. Ich möchte, dass sie sich ein paar Gegenflüche überlegen, falls Sie angegriffen werden („Falls, wir angegriffen werden?"). Wichtig ist, dass Sie sich ruhig verhalten und wenn möglich nicht in Panik geraten, sollten sie einem begegnen („Was denn begegnen?"). Geht immer am Ufer entlang um den Sumpf herum, sollten Sie Schwierigkeiten haben, senden sie einen roten Strahl mit ihrem Zauberstab in die Luft, ich werde dann zu Ihnen kommen. Und nun los."

„Dürften wir vorher erfahren mit was wir es zu tun haben?" Harry tat so als würde er überlegen und schwieg einen Moment.

„Nein, Mr. Ryan. Ich möchte, dass Sie lernen mit unerwarteten Dingen umzugehen und im richtigen Moment kühn und mutig handeln. Es ist wichtig in sekundenschnelle die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen und am besten darauf vorbereiten kann ich Sie, wenn Sie nicht wissen, was sie erwartet. Verstehen Sie, was ich meine?" Ein Murmeln war zu hören.

„Aber woher sollen wir das wissen, was zu tun ist, mein ich." Stille. „Professor?" Der Junge ging auf die Stelle zu, an der er seinen Lehrer vermutete, doch war dieser nicht aufzufinden. „Er ist weg", stellte er erstaunt fest und wieder breitete sich ein Unbehagen unter den Schülern aus.

„Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?", fragte ein Mädchen ängstlich.

„Ich weiß nicht", bekam sie als Antwort.

„Am besten wir gehen zurück zum Schloss und sagen Bescheid, dass der Professor verschwunden ist."

"Ach, und kannst du mir auch sagen, Jack, wo das Schloss ist. Ich mein, man kann gerade einmal ein, zwei Meter schauen.

„Wir gehen einfach in die Richtung aus der wir gekommen sind", patzte er zurück, da er sich angegriffen fühlte.

„Die da wäre?" Entnervt verzog sie das Gesicht, auch wenn es keiner sehen konnte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Der Junge namens Jack sah sich zweifelnd um, denn genau wusste er nicht mehr aus welcher Richtung sie gekommen waren und er hatte keine Ahnung wo das Schloss war. „Siehst du. Ich schlage vor, dass wir dass tun, was uns der Professor gesagt hat, schließlich hat er uns nicht ohne Grund hier her geführt, oder?!" Ein einstimmiges Murmeln der restlichen Schüler.

„Und was schlägst du noch vor, Justine?"

„Ich weiß nicht, am besten wir teilen uns auf und versuchen einen Weg hier raus zu finden." Das Gryffindor-Mädchen sah sich suchend um. Sie bildeten zweier und dreier Gruppen und liefen abwechselnd in kurzen Zeitabschnitten in die eine oder in die andere Richtung.

Justine lief mit einem Jungen aus Ravenclaw, beide schwiegen sie. Der Nebel wurde dichter je weiter sie am Sumpf entlang gingen. Der Junge murmelte Lumos und sein Zauberstab erleuchtete hell.

„Mach den sofort wieder aus, los!" Er zögerte erst, sagte dann aber doch den Löschzauber. „Warum schreist du nicht gleich, dass wir hier sind", zischte sie flüsternd. Sie liefen weiter, ohne dass irgendetwas passierte. Nie hätten sie gedacht, dass der Sumpf so groß wäre und der Weg nahm einfach kein Ende. Diese Ruhe war beängstigend und nur das Geräusch vom schlammigen Boden, wenn sie leicht in die Masse sanken, begleitete sie.

Plötzlich erfüllte ein Schrei die Luft und beide Schüler sahen erschrocken auf, ohne nachzudenken, liefen sie los; in die Richtung aus der der Schrei gekommen war. Unterwegs stießen sie mit zwei weiteren Schülern zusammen und nachdem sie sich von dem Schreck erholt hatten, rannten sie gemeinsam weiter. Erneut entfachte ein Licht, diesmal aus allen vier Zauberstäben. Angekommen an einen kleinen Platz, wo Schilf und Moos nur spärlich wuchsen, fanden die vier Schüler zwei ihrer Schulkameradinnen am Boden sitzen. Nun kamen auch andere auf die Zwei zugelaufen, jeweils aus verschiedenen Richtungen.

„Was ist passiert?" Die Stimme des Jungen war schriller als er beabsichtigte, doch achtete niemand darauf.

„Da waren so – so komische Dinger. Ein Dutzend, mindestens, die waren plötzlich einfach da." Sie brach ab, zu tief saß der Schock noch.

„Haben die euch was getan."

„Nicht wirklich, sie standen einfach nur da und haben uns angestarrt, nichts gesagt", erzählte das andere Mädchen.

„Wir wollten weglaufen, doch versperrten sie uns den Weg. Ich hab ihnen gesagt, sie sollen uns in Ruhe lassen, aber die standen einfach nur da. Ihre Glubschaugen waren so riesig, die waren einfach nur widerlich hässlich – was ich ihnen auch gesagt habe."

„Wir haben versucht sie mit einem Zauber zu verscheuchen aber die waren so schnell, das sie problemlos ausweichen konnten und dann sind sie auf uns zu gegangen, haben sich an unseren Beinen festgeklammert und als wir anfingen zu schreien, erschien ganz plötzlich ein blaues Licht, irgendwo dahinten." Sie zeigte links von sich.

„Genau, und dann waren sie weg, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt." Das Mädchen am Boden zitterte noch immer. „Es war unheimlich, ich will-"

„Seht doch mal." Ein Junge aus Ravenclaw, der den Mädchen gespannt zugehört hatte, unterbrach diese mit einmal und blickte in alle Richtungen. „Der Nebel legt sich."

„Du hast Recht", pflichtete Justine ihm bei. Man konnte klar und deutlich den Waldrand erkennen und zu der kleinen Gruppe gesellten sich immer mehr aus der Klasse bis sie vollständig waren – der Nebelschleier war nun vollkommen verschwunden. Aufgeregt tuschelten sie miteinander, denn eine Frage blieb noch immer offen: Wo war ihr Lehrer?

Suchend sahen sie sich um, doch keine Spur von Harry Potter – nicht eine.

„Sollten wir zum Schloss zurückgehen, jetzt können wir es ja sehen", schlug jemand vor.

„Aber was ist, wenn ihm etwas passiert ist."

„Immerhin ist er Harry Potter, dem passiert nichts so schnell. Er hat Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt, hast du das vergessen?!"

Wieder war Unstimmigkeit unter den Schülern, keiner wusste so Recht, was sie jetzt unternehmen sollten.

Ein leises _Plopp_ war zu hören und jeder einzelne, der es hörte, erschrak. Und wieder dieses Geräusch, mehrfach. Stille. Die Schüler sahen sich ängstlich an, nun konnten sie zwar wieder etwas sehen, aber die Geräusche schallten zwischen den Bäumen entlang und man konnte nicht sagen von wo sie stammten.

Hinter einem Baum, gut verborgen vor der kleinen Scharr, trat eine schattenhafte Gestalt hervor und bewegte sich langsam auf die Gruppe zu. Leise knackten die Äste unter seinen Füßen und so dauerte es nicht lange bis er entdeckt wurde und kurze Angstschreie die Runde machten. Doch verstummten sie sogleich, als sie erkannten, dass es ihr Professor war. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen der Schüler war zu hören.

„Das lief ja besser als ich dachte", grinste Harry und blickte in die entsetzen Gesichter seiner Schüler. „Wie treffen uns oben. Ich komm gleich nach." Etwas irritiert gingen sie den schmalen Pfad zurück zum Schloss entlang, noch immer nicht glaubend, was gerade passiert war. Harry wartete bis auch der Letzte aus seiner Sicht verschwunden war und drehte sich Richtung Sumpf. Er brauchte nicht lange warten, als eines dieser glubschäugigen Wesen aus dem Wasser trat und direkt auf den Schwarzhaarigen zuging.

„Grüßt euch weiser Myg." Harry verbeugte sich leicht und der Alte tat es ihm gleich, sagte aber nichts.

Er war gerade mal auf Kniehöhe und seine grün-graue Haut sah lederartig aus und kleine, dünne weiße Fuseln – früher sicher einmal Haare – standen ihm von dem sonst kahlem, ovalförmigen Kopf ab. Froschartige Hände mit Schwimmhäuten zwischen den Fingern hingen fast bis auf dem Boden und mit den kurzen, knubbeligen Beinen sah er recht armselig aus. Harry merkte, dass sie nicht unbeobachtet waren – überall im Sumpf verteilt, sahen ihn die großen Augen an, nichts weiter war von den Wesen zu sehen. „Habt recht herzlichen Dank, weiser Myg, für Eure Hilfsbereitschaft. Sie haben mir wirklich sehr geholfen." Wieder nickte der Alte nur. Harry reichte ihm etwas, nicht zu definieren was es war, doch hatte es Ähnlichkeit mit Socken, nur das diese hier noch leicht zappelten. Nach überreichen des ‚Geschenks' verbeugte sich Harry abermals und nachdem sich auch der weise Myg, wie Harry ihn nannte, verbeugte, begab sich der junge Zauberer zurück zum Schloss. Der Alte blieb dort stehen wo er war, als würde er auf jemanden warten. Harry fiel noch etwas ein und er drehte sich noch einmal um – vergaß aber nicht die Verbeugung.

„Wenn es mir erlaubt ist, dass zu sagen, weiser Myg, aber mir gefielen besonders gut die raschelnden Geräusche am Anfang." Er grinste, verbeugte sich erneut und ging des Weges – nur ein Schritt.

„Das waren wir nicht, Zauberer Harry Potter."

Im Raum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste herrschte reges Treiben, doch als Harry hinein trat, bekam er nur wenig davon mit – zu sehr beschäftigte ihn das Gesagte des Alten. Es störte ihn nicht, was er sagte – es wäre gut möglich gewesen, dass es ein anderes Wesen war oder der Wind – ihn störte ehr die Art wie er es gesagt hatte. Da lag Furcht in seiner Stimme, gering, aber sie war zu hören und noch etwas anderes. Genau konnte er es nicht sagen, aber dieser Unterton beunruhigte ihn am meisten.

„Professor?!" Harry erwachte aus seinen Gedanken. Alle Augenpaare ruhten auf ihm, gespannt auf eine Erklärung wartend. Harry setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf und verbannte das eben Geschehene – vorerst.

„Nun, was könnt ihr mir über die Wesen sagen."

„Sie sind widerlich und hässlich", warf eines der angegriffenen Mädchen in den Raum und Harry verkniff sich ein Lächeln – ein Echtes.

„Ich hoffe, Miss Green, dies haben sie nicht erwähnt, denn wenn sie eines sind, dann stolz und sehr empfindlich wenn Bemerkungen über ihr Aussehen geäußert werden." Das Mädchen senkte den Kopf.

„Aber was waren denn das für Wesen?"

„In der Zaubererwelt nennt man sie Nebelmacher, sie sind nicht sehr gesprächig, deswegen weiß keiner so genau wie sie heißen. Aber im Grunde sind sie harmlos und friedlich und nicht gefährlich…" Ein melden eines der angegriffenen Mädchen ließ Harry kurz innehalten, doch sprach er sogleich weiter. „So lange man sie mit Respekt behandelt – und nicht beleidigt. Sobald sie etwas Fremdartiges hören – wie Menschenstimmen – sind sie in der Lage Nebel zu machen, welcher zu ihrem Schutz dient. Doch eines sollten Sie sich merken, wenn Sie jemals einem begegnen und er hat sich entschieden zu reden, nehmen sie es ernst, egal was er sagt – und sei es, dass es bald regnet." Erneut starrten ihn die Schüler an, Harrys Stimme hatte einen geheimnisvollen Ton angenommen. „Gut, belassen wir das für heute, ich denke, dass für ihre Arbeit jeweils 50 Punkte reichen müssten – für jedes Haus." Harry wollte aufstehen, gleich würde die Stunde enden.

„Aber Professor…wofür?"

„Ja, genau. Wir haben es nicht geschafft durch den Sumpf zu kommen."

„Ich gebe Ihnen nicht die Punkte für das Durchkommen im Sumpf oder das Bekämpfen eines Nebelmachers. Ich gebe ihnen die Punkte dafür, dass Miss Parker zum Beispiel einen klaren Kopf behalten hat, als ich verschwand oder das Mr. Smith seinen Verstand benutzt hat, als seine Gruppe die Orientierung verloren hatten, genauso als Mr. McNiel seinen Mut bewies und sich schützend vor seine Partnerin stellte als eine – Maus – ihren Weg kreuzte." Ein Lachschwall war zu hören und der gemeinte Junge versuchte so gut wie möglich seine Röte zu verbergen. „Dies sind nur ein paar Dinge, wieso Sie die Punkte verdient haben. Es ging nicht darum zu kämpfen – Teamwork und Vertrauen auf andere ist ebenso wichtig wie das Beherrschen von Zaubersprüchen und nur darum ging es in dieser Übung. Und jetzt machen Sie, dass sie verschwinden." Er lächelte. „Es hat schon geklingelt." Keiner regte sich.

„Professor?" Fragend sahen ihn alle an. „Wir waren in Gruppen unterwegs und überall verstreut. Wie konnten Sie das alles sehen?" Harry stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte in die fragenden Gesichter.

„Ein Zwillingszauber. Ich erschaffe meinen Zwilling und der seinen und so weiter und sofort. Der echte Geist – in dem Fall ich – hat die Kontrolle darüber wie viele es werden sollen, ansonsten sind sie eigenständig; denken, handeln, zaubern, zu all dem sind sie fähig. Beim Widervereinigen erhalte ich alle Informationen oder Bilder, die sie gesammelt haben. Nur so konnte ich Sie alle beobachten.

Doch wie in den meisten Sachen gibt es auch bei diesem Zauber einen Haken. Sollte ein Zwilling sterben, so stirbt auch der, der ihn erschaffen hat. Sollte nun mein Zwilling, der erste also, verwundet oder getötet werden, so würde ich dasselbe Schicksal erleiden. Komischerweise stirbt nicht der, der von dem getöteten Zwilling erschaffen wurde.

„Aber was ist, wenn der Zwilling von ihrem Zwilling stirbt, dann wäre der erste und zweite Zwilling – sag ich mal – vernichtet, aber Sie würden noch leben."

„Richtig erkannt. Dies nennt man ein Nulleffekt, der Zauber wäre aufgehoben und dann sollte man sich schleunigst etwas Neues einfallen lassen, weil man wieder alleine und womöglich schutzlos dasteht. Aber genug davon, dies ist UTZ-Level und ein sehr schwerer Zauber. Es kostet einen viel Energie und man sollte ihn nicht benutzen, sofern man noch nicht seine volle Zauberkraft erreicht hat." Er sah nochmals kurz auf die Uhr und lächelte. „Und jetzt beeilen Sie sich lieber, Ihre Pause ist bald um."

Der Wind fegte hartnäckig und die Luft war kalt, doch Harry fühlte sich hier oben wohl – einfach mal die Ruhe genießen, von niemand gestört zu werden, brauchte er ab und zu. Hier war er mit seinen Gedanken allein und musste keinem irgendetwas erklären.

Es war eine klare Herbstnacht und es waren deutlich einige Sternenbilder am Firmament zu erkennen. Harry blickte zu ihnen empor und sein Blick wanderte hinüber zum Stern Sirius. Er fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, es war schon einige Zeit her, dass er ihn beobachtet hatte. Früher hatte er ihm immer Kraft gespendet und ihn über den Schmerz und Verlust seines Paten geholfen. Warum hatte er aufgehört ihn zu beobachten? Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht als er sich daran erinnerte; damals war jemand auf eine besondere Art in sein Leben getreten, der diesen leeren Platz von Traurigkeit ersetzt hat und er, zwar nicht vergessen, aber den Tod von Sirius überwunden und akzeptiert hat.

Er sah noch eine Weile zu dem leuchtenden Stern.

„Hallo Sirius, entschuldige, dass ich mich nicht mehr so lange gemeldet habe, aber ich habe dir ja damals erzählt, dass ich es verstanden habe und ich wollt dich endlich ruhen lassen. Jemand ganz besonderes hat mir erklärt, dass man lernen muss loszulassen, um ein bisschen Platz für andere liebe Menschen zu schaffen. Ja genau – Sie. Sie hatte mir ein wenig den Kopf gewaschen – du kennst sie ja." Er schmunzelte kurz. „Wenn sie sich einmal etwas vorgenommen hat, lässt sie nicht mehr so schnell davon ab. Ich weiß noch, ich bin fast wahnsinnig geworden." Jetzt lachte er aus vollen Herzen, kleine Nebelwölkchen stiegen in die Luft, auf Grund seines warmen Atems. Nach und nach verlor es sich in der dunklen Nacht, bis es verstummte. „Ja…aber ich Idiot hab es in den Sand gesetzt. Feige bin ich weggelaufen. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich für dein Patenkind schämen. Du hättest dich dem gestellt, du wärst geblieben." Für eine Weile schwieg er. Leise pfiff der Wind über die Türme des Schlosses, ließ sein schwarzes Haar sachte hin und her wehen. Harrys Blick fiel auf seine Schuhe, schon wieder tat er das und er hasste sich dafür; in Selbstmitleid zerfließen. „Jetzt ist es… zu spät."

„Was ist zu spät?"

Erschrocken drehte sich Harry um. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Zu spät für kleine Mädchen um diese Zeit allein auf Türme zu gehen." Beide grinsten.

„Hallo – Harry."

„Hallo Kerry."

„Was machst du hier", fragte sie neugierig.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, kleine Lady." Sein Grinsen verschwand noch immer nicht.

„Das hier ist mein Lieblingsplatz, man sieht fast alles von hier. Ich komm fast täglich hier her." Ihre Nase ragte leicht in die Höhe – eine Geste, die Harry stark bekannt vorkam.

„Nun, ich hoffe, du bist jemand der teilen kann." Er hockte sich. „Denn ist dies auch mein Lieblingsplatz." Kerry nickte und der schwarzhaarige Zauberer wies mit einer Handbewegung an, dass sie zu ihm kommen soll. Ohne zu überlegen, schritt sie auf ihn zu und Harry legte seine Robe über ihre Schultern.

„Dir muss doch kalt sein, in deinem Pyjama." Sie zitterte in den Armen von Harry, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

„Ich hab doch deinen Pullover an." Harry stimmte ihr zu, es gäbe natürlich nichts Besseres zum warm halten. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und mit einem Schlenker erschienen zwei bequem aussehende Sessel. Sich in einen davon setzend, glaubte er, Kerry würde von seinem Arm hinunter kommen und in dem anderen Platz nehmen – weit gefehlt. Die Kleine dachte nicht einmal daran sich von dieser warmen Quelle wegzubewegen und blieb auf seinem Schoß sitzen. So verweilten sie eine ganze Weile, keiner ein Wort sagend.

„Weißt du, was mein Lieblingsstern ist?" Er wartete auf keine Antwort. „Genau dieser. Siehst du ihn? Er heißt-"

„Sirius." Kurzes Schweigen, wegen momentaner Verblüfftheit.

„Woher weiß du das?" Dieses Mädchen überraschte ihn immer wieder.

„Äh – hab ich mal irgendwo gehört."

„Aha. Das hast du also gehört?!"

„Ja. Ich höre viele Sachen, besonders, wenn man mich nicht sieht." Sie kicherte.

„Was meinst du damit, wenn man dich nicht sieht?" Harry verstand nicht so recht. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie Leute belauschte.

„Du musst mir aber versprechen es nicht meiner Mum zu sagen, sie hat es mir eigentlich verboten." Er versprach es – mehrmals – bis sie das Indianerehrenwort verlangte. „Manchmal, wenn mir langweilig ist, schleiche ich mich in den Unterricht und höre zu. In deinem war ich auch schon-"

„Auch im meinem?" Wieder einmal war er erstaunt.

„Ja, war ich. Bei dir ist es immer besonders interessant. Ich hoffe, wenn ich nach Hogwarts komme, hab ich dich auch als Lehrer", sagte sie begeistert. Harry schnürte es für einen kurzen Augenblick die Kehle zu.

„Ich glaube, dies wird nicht möglich sein. Ich bin nur für dieses Jahr hier, danach wird ein anderer die Stelle übernehmen." Er sprach recht leise, als würde es helfen die Tatsache, dass er ginge und die Enttäuschung von Kerry zu mildern.

„Aber warum?" Sich aufrecht hinsetzend, blickte sie dem Schwarzhaarigen vorwurfsvoll in die Augen und darin lag ein Ausdruck, dass sein Fortgehen mit Askaban bestraft werden müsste, aber auch Traurigkeit spiegelte sich wieder, was Harry bei dem sonst so fröhlichen Mädchen noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Es ist besser so – glaub mir." Er versuchte zu lächeln, scheiterte aber bei dem Versuch. Kerry hatte noch weiter protestieren wollen, doch wenn sie eins gelernt hatte, war es das, dass sie wusste, wenn Erwachsene etwas für eine abgeschlossene Sache hielten und somit lehnte sie sich wieder zurück. Ihre Mutter war genauso, wenn es darum ging, dass Kerry mehr über ihren Vater wissen wollte. Doch nun war er hier; sie saß auf seinem Schoß und sie hätte ihn alles fragen können. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund tat sie dies nicht, sie wollte es alleine herausfinden – auch ein Grund, warum sie sich in den Unterricht von ihrem Vater stahl.

Kerry blickte zum Himmel, die Sterne leuchteten hell und in sekundenschnelle huschte eine Sternenschnuppe über ihre Köpfe hinweg.

„Eine Sternschuppe, eine Sternschnuppe!"

„Schnell, wünsch dir etwas." Sie schloss die Augen. Sie hatte nur einen Wunsch. „Und? Was hast du dir gewünscht?"

„Das darf ich doch nicht sagen, sonst geht er nicht in Erfüllung…aber es ist etwas Schönes. Hast du dir auch etwas gewünscht?" Harry nickte. „Erzählst du's mir, wenn es sich erfüllt hat?"

„Natürlich, aber viel Hoffnung hab ich nicht."

Wieder verfielen sie ins Schweigen, aber es war keine dieser unangenehmen Pausen. Doch musste der Schwarzhaarige zugeben, dass er sich doch eigenartig in ihrer Gegenwart fühlte. Harry kannte sie nicht sehr lange, ein paar Tage, und er hat sie erst zwei Mal gesehen und trotzdem saßen sie gemeinsam in einem Sessel und schauten sich die Sterne an. Dazu kam, dass er sich in ihrer Gegenwart wohl fühlte, ihre Anwesenheit ließ Harry für eine kurze Zeit seine Gedanken vergessen, die ihn so beschäftigten.

„Sag mal Kerry, deine Mutter – wer ist es eigentlich?" Keine Antwort. „Kerry? Kleine Lady." Vorsichtig bewegte sich Harry, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen, wobei er feststellen musste, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich, um aufzustehen. Er zog Kerry seine Robe bis zum Kinn und beobachte sie, wie sie dort eingemurmelt in dem Sessel lag und schlief. Ihre schwarzen Haare wehten leicht im Wind und ihre Haut schimmerte bläulich im Schein des Mondes. Sie war bildhübsch fiel ihm auf.

Er ging bis zur Mauer der Turmspitze und spähte hinunter, der Wind blies stärker und lockte Harry. Er fragte sich, ob er es wirklich wagen sollte – das letzte Mal war schon einige Zeit her. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Kerry werfend setzte er seinen Fuß auf den Rand der Mauer und stieg hinauf. Die Böen des Windes wurden immer stärker und zerrten an Harrys Kleidung, dieser streckte die Arme zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß nach vorne; spürte die Kante des Gesteins. Seine Körper wankte nach vorne…er fiel.

Jemand betrat den Turm.

„Kerry?" Hermine sah sich um, schwankte zwischen Wut und eines Panikanfalls; ständig musste sie sich nachts davonschleichen. Sie hatte fast ganz Hogwarts nach ihr abzusuchen lassen, doch keine Spur von ihr. „Na warte junge Dame, wenn ich dich finde…" Hermine wurde auf zwei große Sessel aufmerksam und sie ignorierte die aufkommende Frage, was die dort zu suchen hatten, und ging darauf zu. Als sie die kleine Ausreißerin erblickte, musste sie unweigerlich lächeln. Wie sie dort so eingemurmelt dalag war einfach zu süß. Die Sorge um das Verschwinden Kerrys vergessend, nahm Hermine ihre Tochter in den Arm und blieb eine Weile so mit ihr Stehen. „Du sollst dich doch nicht immer wegschleichen. Ich glaub, Hagrid hat dir zu viele Geschichten über ihn erzählt." Sie lächelte.

Der Ausblick von hier oben war einfach herrlich und die junge Hexenmutter setzte sich mit ihrem Kind in den Sessel und blickte zu den Sternen. Sie zog die Robe, die Kerry trug, noch ein Stück höher und ein angenehmer Duft ging von ihr aus. Sie kannte ihn, doch viel ihr nicht ein von wo.

Der Wind hatte sich gelegt, doch war die Kälte nicht weniger zu spüren.

„Dein Vater war früher öfter hier, er liebte diesen Platz. Hier konnte er immer für sich sein, über alles nachdenken. Manchmal erlaubte er mir auch ihn zu begleiten." Ein trauriges Lächeln umgab ihre Lippen. „Deswegen bist du fast jeden Abend hier, nicht? Seid du herausgefunden hast, wer er ist, hast du nichts unversucht gelassen, mehr über ihn zu erfahren…ich kann es dir nicht verdenken." Kerry auf die Stirn küssend, drückte Hermine sie noch ein bisschen näher an sich heran. Die Ruhe hier oben war herrlich. Hermine schloss die Augen, nur um sie gleich wieder zu öffnen, da ein Geräusch ganz in ihrer Nähe sie wieder aufschrecken ließ. Sie starrte direkt vor ihr auf einen Falken, der sich auf der Mauer niedergelassen hatte, etwas erstaunt darüber, dass sich der Vogel so nah an sie herantraute. Er blieb einfach da stehen, schwang ab und zu mit den Flügeln und Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das ihr der Falke geradewegs in die Augen schaute. Sie erwiderte den Blick. Mal neigte er den Kopf zur einen Seite, dann wieder zur anderen – Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

„Keine Angst", sagte sie, "wir nehmen dir dein Platz nicht weg, aber vielleicht gestattest du, dass wir teilen." Hermine musste sich eingestehen, das der Tag vollkommen war – erst redete sie mit einer schlafenden Person, das wie mit sich selbst reden wirkte und jetzt auch mit einem Falken über sein Revier. Besser kann es nicht mehr kommen.

Es donnerte und die ersten Regentropfen fanden ihren Weg zur Erde.

„Na klasse." Hermine versuchte Kerry zu wecken – was sich als sehr schwierig erwies. „Schatz, aufwachen, Kerry." Ein Murmeln des Mädchens.

„Was'n los? Noch Fünf Minuten Mum." Völlig müde konnte sie sich gerade auf den Beinen halten, während Hermine ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog und die Sessel verschwinden ließ. Der Falke, der das ganze Geschehen beobachtet hat, fiepte lautstark und schwang aufgebraucht mit seinen Flügeln auf und ab.

Mit Kerry auf dem Arm rannte Hermine ins Trockene und der Falke blieb auf der Mauer und sah den Beiden hinter her. Es regnete jetzt in Strömen und sein schwarzes Gefieder glänzte nass. Er saß einfach nur da, auch als die zwei schon längst verschwunden waren und regte sich nicht.

_Vollkommende Dunkelheit umgab ihn. Ob er die Augen geschlossen hätte oder nicht, es würde keinen Unterschied geben. Er spürte wie sich die Kälte durch seine Haut stahl, wie sein Körper zitterte. Das monotone Tropfen von Wasser hallte durch den leeren Raum, schallte von den Wänden und drang zu ihm ans Ohr. Angst durchströmte ihn, diese Unwissenheit darüber wo er war, dieses Gefühl von Schwäche und Hilflosigkeit zerfraß ihn regelrecht. Schritte, fast unhörbar, schlichen über den nassen Stein, umkreisten ihn. Unwillens begann sein Herz zu rasen, bei jedem Schritt, immer schneller. Er wollte fort von hier, einfach nur weg, doch trugen ihn seine Beine nicht ein bisschen vorwärts – und wo hätte er auch hinrennen sollen? Die Schritte wurden lauter, zogen den Kreis enger. Panisch drehte er sich um sich selbst, versuchte irgendetwas zu erkennen – nur einen kleinen Lichtschimmer. Nichts._

„_Du hast Angst, ich spür es."_

_Grausam kalt schnitt die Stimme durch die Luft, Harrys Nackenhaare sträubten sich. Er schwieg. Wenn er niemanden sehen konnte, dann galt das auch andersherum. Würde er jetzt etwas sagen, würde er sich verraten. Er hielt die Luft an._

„_Du bist klug, aber ich weiß trotzdem, wo du bist." Gehässig gluckste die Stimme des Mannes._

Harry schlug die Augen auf. Nicht schon wieder dachte er sich. In der letzten Woche hatte er diesen seltsamen Traum fast nächtlich und er konnte ihn einfach nicht deuten. Dieser Fremde schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können und nicht einmal seine hervorragenden Kenntnisse in Oklumentik halfen ihm weiter – geschweige denn, dass er daran gedacht hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, dies war alles schon sehr merkwürdig. Harry lag auf seinem Rücken und starrte an die Decke. In seinem Traum war er so wehrlos, so schwach. Er tat nichts, um sich zu wehren, stand einfach nur da und lauschte den näher kommenden Schritten. Sehr eigenartig.

Mit verschränkten Armen blieb er weiterhin liegen und starrte ins Leere. In seinem Zimmer war es warm und die Luft stickig, es roch leicht nach verbranntem Holz. Die Vorhänge der Fenster waren zugezogen und nicht ein einziger Lichtstrahl drang durch den kleinen Spalt. Das Feuer prasselte im Kamin und ließ den Raum noch wärmer werden. Widerwillig schwang Harry sich aus dem gemütlichen Bett und öffnete das Fenster. Er schloss es wieder. Warum war der September dieses Jahr so unglaublich kalt? Er fröstelte und rieb sich die Arme. Er bräuchte dringend wieder einen Pyjama.

Das warme Wasser rann seine Haut hinunter, es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Die Dusche tat ihm gut und weckte seine Lebensgeister. Harry hielt sein Gesicht gegen den Strahl und hoffte damit, seine Gedanken wegzuspülen.

Ganz automatisch wanderte seine rechte Hand zu seiner Brust, sein Daumen strich langsam über die dünne längliche Narbe, die sich dort befand. Nur ein paar Zentimeter weiter unten, dachte sich Harry.

Er drehte den Harn ab, schlug sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und ging zurück in sein warmes Zimmer. Er lief hinüber zum Fenster und sein Blick schmähte durch den keinen Spalt im Vorhang. Die graue Wolkendecke blendete ihn und er kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen. Der Tag war genau wie die Letzen ebenso trüb und neblig, aber dennoch sah er jemanden auf den Wiesen mit dem Saurüden Fang spielen.

„Kerry." Harry war verwundert, es war Freitag und noch recht früh und in der vergangenen Woche hatten sie sich immer gesehen. Seit dem Schock, den er hatte, als er erfuhr von wem Kerry das Kind war, hatte er versucht etwas aus der Kleinen heraus zu bekommen, doch irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, seinen Fragen auszuweichen. Harry fragte sich, wieso Hermine ihm nichts gesagt hatte. Hatte sie Angst gehabt? Angst vor seiner Reaktion? Sie hat ihr Leben weiter gelebt, es war nur selbstverständlich, dass sie sich jemand anderes sucht.

Der Schwarzhaarige wurde traurig und wütend zugleich. Dieser jemand hatte die Beiden verlassen, reichte es nicht, dass er, Harry, ihr schon das Herz gebrochen hatte. Er ließ den Vorhang wieder zufallen und ein Seufzer entfuhr ihm. Manchmal war die Sehnsucht nach ihr unerträglich und jede Faser seines Herzens verlangte nach ihr. Allein der Gedanke an das zauberhafte Lächeln ließ Harry schwankend werden. Allein die Erinnerung an den wunderbaren Duft ihrer samtweichen Haare versetzte ihn in eine andere Welt. Er liebte dieses Mädchen…diese Frau. Sie war so nah und weiter von ihm entfernt als Harry es sich je hätte vorstellen können.

Wieder entwich ihm die Luft geräuschvoll aus den Lungen und er ließ sich in den Sessel neben sich fallen. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, hätte er auch gleich darauf kommen können, dass Kerry Hermines Tochter war. Die Ähnlichkeit der Beiden war offensichtlich, dieses Lächeln, das liebliche Gesicht und die strahlenden Augen – wenn auch nicht der gleichen Farbe – war nur eins, was sie verband. Ja, dieses gewisse Leuchten, das einst Harry galt, liebte er am meisten und hatte ihn immer wieder in ihren Bann gezogen.

„Verdammt", fluchte er. Es war einfach zum verrückt werden. Der junge Zauberer zog sich an den noch nassen Haaren und mit einem Ruck war er aufgestanden. Was versuchte er sich eigentlich vorzumachen? Er sollte aufhören sich Hoffnung zu machen, denn war die verloren, und realistisch bleiben. „Sehe endlich ein, dass es vorbei ist. Du hast es vermasselt." Er schmiss sein Handtuch für die Haare auf sein Bett und wollte zu seinem Kleiderschrank als ein eigenartiges Poltern vor seiner Tür zu hören war.

Was tat sie eigentlich hier? Wieso hatte sie darauf bestanden? Völlig nervös knetete sie das Kleidungsstück in ihren Händen und seit geschlagenen sechseinhalb Minuten stand sie vor dieser Holztür und kaute ungehalten auf ihren Lippen herum.

„Du – du musst verrückt geworden sein. Was willst du eigentlich hier?" Sie drehte auf dem Absatz um und ging gerade einmal zwei Schritte als sie wieder stehen blieb. Der Pullover in ihren Händen wanderte wie so oft zu ihrem Gesicht; dieser herrliche Duft raubte ihr die Sinne. Sie ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Du bist verrückt geworden!" Erneut drehte sie sich um – ein wenig zu hastig. Auf Grund des Schwunges schaffte sie es ihr Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und unglücklich gegen die Tür zu fallen. Schmerzlich rieb sie sich den Kopf und sie hätte sich für ihre Tollpatschigkeit ohrfeigen können. Nun saß sie auf dem Boden, ihr Schädel brummte und wenn sie sich eins gewünscht hätte, dann wäre es, dass sich in diesem Augenblick der Boden unter ihr öffnet und sie in diesem Loch verschwindet, da gerade die Tür vor ihr aufging.

Hermine sah nackte Füße und ihr Blick wanderte weiter hinauf. Augenblicklich schoss ihr die Röte ins Gesicht und blitzschnell lenkte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Füße.

„Hermine? Was tust du denn da?" Er lächelte. Widerwillig ließ sie sich aufhelfen und in sein Zimmer führen.

„Ich – ich bin hingefallen. Hab mir das Knie aufgeschlagen", stellte sie gerade fest. Noch immer war ihr Blick gesenkt.

„Komm, setzt dich." Harry wies sie auf den Sessel hin, in dem er kurz zuvor gesessen hatte und Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen.

Warum war es hier so warm im Zimmer? Sie merkte wie Harry kurz verschwand und mit einer Flasche in der Hand zurückkam. Das Feuer prasselte noch immer im Kamin und tauchte den Raum in ein angenehmes Licht. Ihr war wirklich unglaublich warm.

„Es könnte ein bisschen brennen." Seine Stimme riss Hermine aus ihrer Trance. Harry hockte vor ihr und sie konnte ihm direkt in seine grünen Augen sehen. Ein zaghaftes Nicken ihrerseits. Vorsichtig tupfte der Schwarzhaarige die Flüssigkeit in der Flasche auf das aufgeschürfte Knie Hermines. Sie zuckte und Harry entschuldigte sich, tupfte aber weiter. Hermine beobachtete ihn währenddessen; mittlerweile hat sie den Schock überwunden, dass er nur in einem Handtuch bekleidet vor ihr gestanden hatte.

Sein Anblick ließ die braunhaarige Frau ein wenig starren. Sein noch nasses Haar glänzte im Schein des Feuers und kleine Wassertropfen perlten von den Spitzen auf seine Schultern, und standen vor der Entscheidung den Weg über seinen athletischen Rücken oder seiner muskulösen Vorderseite zu nehmen. Abermals sah sie ihm ins Gesicht, täuschte sie sich oder war Anspannung darin zu erkennen? Sein Blick war stets auf ihre Wunde gerichtet – nicht einer zu ihr.

„Ich glaub, das dürfte genügen. Tut es noch weh?" Er erhob sich und stellte die Flasche auf einen kleinen Tisch.

„Was?"

„Tut es noch sehr weh?"

„Äh nein, nicht mehr, danke." Schon wieder wurde sie rot. Da stand er nun, in voller Größe vor ihr und sie schaffte es nicht ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen, ohne das sie wie ein junges Schulmädchen beschämt zur Seite blickte. Sie hatte vergessen wie gut er aussah, aber konnte sie sich auch nicht erinnern, dass er so sportlich gebaut war.

„Hermine?!", unterbrach er erneut ihre Gedankengänge.

„Was?"

„Ich hatte gefragt, warum du zu mir gekommen bist." Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Geht es dir wirklich gut?"

„Ja, ja mir geht es gut. Ist bestimmt nur eine Beule, mehr nicht", sagte sie hastig. Ihr fiel wieder der Pullover ein, der eigentlich der Grund für ihr Kommen war. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie ihn noch immer in den Händen hielt. „Ich wollte dir den hier wiedergeben." Sie reichte ihm das Kleidungsstück und versuchte dabei Harry in die Augen zu sehen – und nicht auf seinen entkleideten Oberkörper. Der junge Zauberer bemerkte sehr wohl die Nervosität und Unsicherheit Hermines und er hätte gelogen, wenn er gesagt hätte, er würde dies nicht auskosten.

Er nahm ihr den Pullover ab und stellte fest, dass es der war, den er Kerry geborgt hatte. Es wunderte ihn ein wenig das Hermine ihn brachte und etwas fragwürdig sah er sie an. Doch noch immer schaffte sie es nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Danke. Woher hast du ihn?", hakte er nach und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen – wusste er genau von wem sie den Pullover hatte.

„Wie meinst du das?" Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und Harry wusste, dass dies ein Anzeichen dafür war, dass sie verstanden hatte was er meinte.

„Ich hab diesen Pullover jemanden geliehen und ich frag mich, wieso du ihn mir bringst." Hermine hatte ihn durchschaut; dieser Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht verriet ihr, dass er sie provozierte, um sie aus der Reserve zu locken - dass sie Kerry kannte.

„Um demjenigen einen Gefallen zu tun." Ihre Nase ragte leicht in die Höhe.

„Und derjenige wäre?" Hermine trat von einem Bein auf das andere und sie verfluchte ihr Gegenüber dafür, dass er sie so schamlos ausfragte.

„Du weißt doch von wem, also ist ja jetzt alles geklärt. Ich muss gehen – zum Unterricht." Sie war auf dem Weg zur Tür, doch kam sie nicht besonders weit.

„Hermine!" Harrys Ton klang fordernd. Wieso versuchte sie ihm etwas vorzumachen? Hermine blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um; noch mehr Blicke auf seinen Körper und sie würde die Kontrolle verlieren und dabei hatte sie sich doch fest vorgenommen standhaft zu bleiben. „Der Unterricht beginnt um Neun."

„Ich weiß." Vorsichtig wagte sie nun doch einen Blick und konzentrierte sich auf seine wundervollen Augen. Sie strahlten so viel Wärme aus und tief im Innern wünschte sich Hermine, dass es ihr galt.

„Es ist kurz vor um Sieben."

„Oh. Erst…" Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, so blieb sie stehen und eine drückende Stille füllte den Raum. Harry ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Warum sagst du nicht einfach, dass du ihn von Kerry hast…deiner Tochter." Die junge Hexe riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Wie um alles in der Welt hat er davon erfahren?

„Woher weißt du…? Hat irgendjemand…"

„Nein, keiner hat es mir gesagt." Harry schluckte kurz. Demzufolge wusste es also noch andere – und sie haben geschwiegen. Dumbledore und Hagrid und sicher die ganze Lehrerschaft.

Nun gab es Hermine ganz auf in anzusehen, es half eh nichts mehr – nun wusste er es.

„Harry ich-" Er ging noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, stand nun ganz nah bei ihr.

„Ssch... Du musst mir nichts erklären oder dich rechtfertigen." Sanft hob er ihr Kinn mit seiner Hand und zwang sie, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ihre Augen waren gefüllt mit Tränen und Harry schmerzte es in der Seele; schon wieder weinte sie seinetwegen.

Er kam ihr immer näher und legte zärtlich sein Arme um sie und dieses Gefühl, nicht auf Ablehnung zu stoßen – ohne das sie zuckte oder zurückwich bei dieser Umarmung – überflutete Harry regelrecht mit Empfindungen, dass ihm schwindelig wurde. Hätte er gekonnt, wäre er immer so stehen geblieben. Aber er wollte sein Glück nicht herausfordern. Er löste sich von ihr und noch immer schlug das Herz Hermines lautstark gegen ihre Brust, sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen wollend. Warum? Sie hatte doch schon alles geklärt, sich immer wieder eingeredet, dass sie ihn verloren hatte. Er wollte sie nicht mehr – er war fort gegangen. Ihr Verstand hatte doch klar und deutlich nein gesagt, doch warum schrie ihr Herz nach mehr?! Hermine war irritiert, durcheinander. Warum spielte er so mit ihr, mit ihren Gefühlen? War es nicht Beweis genug als er fort ging, dass er sie nicht mehr liebte, wieso um alles in der Welt begehrte sie diesen Mann so…Es tat doch so weh als er sie verlassen hatte.

Ohne Vorwarnung brach es aus Hermine heraus, all die aufgestauten Gefühle, die sie die Jahre über verdrängt hatte, um stark zu wirken, überflutetet sie und sie drohten sie darin zu ertränken. Erbarmungslos rannen die Tränen über ihre Wangen; Harry wusste nicht wie ihm geschah und erneut umarmte er sie. Nie wieder wollte er sie loslassen, drücke sie fest an sich und ihr zarter Körper zitterte in seinen Armen.

„Es tut so weh, Harry, so weh", schluchzte sie und immer weiter rannen die Tränen über ihr Gesicht auf Harrys Brust.

„Ich weiß…Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Sanft streichelte er mit seiner Hand das seidige Haar Hermines und wog diese leicht hin und her. Noch immer weinte sie bitterlich.

„Bitte mach, dass es aufhört… Bitte." Harry war ratlos. Er wusste nicht was er hätte tun können, außer sie im Arm zu halten. Sie mochte sich einfach nicht beruhigen.

Es tat gut sich einfach fallen zu lassen, doch noch immer hatte sie das Gefühl es würde sie innerlich zerreißen. Sie wollte mehr, mehr als nur seine Wärme spüren, mehr als in seinen Armen zu liegen. Nur noch stille Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. Ihr Kopf lehnte gegen Harrys Brust, sie hörte wie sein Herz ruhig schlug und sie passte ihren dem seinen an.

Sie sahen sich beide in die Augen; Harry schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und sie gab es zurück – ganz zaghaft. Hermine konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht von ihm wenden, das leuchtende Grün seiner Augen zog sie in ihren Bann und je länger sie darin hinein blickte, desto größer wurde das Verlangen nie wieder daraus hinauszutauchen. Noch immer war sie eng an ihn geschmiegt und das Gefühl seine Haut auf ihrer zu spüren, war unbeschreiblich.

Wie in Zeitlupe nährten sich ihre Gesichter einander und ließen sich dabei nicht aus den Augen. Die Begierde wuchs und das Verlangen ihre weichen Lippen mit den seinen zu berühren war zu einladend als das er hätte widerstehen können.

Einmalig war der Augenblick als sich ihre Lippen den anderen nährten und gierig nach mehr verlangten, nach dem sie vom anderen kosten durften. Beider Atem ging schnell und die Lust stieg mit der Hitze im Raum immer mehr. Sich leidenschaftlich küssend lag Hermine in seinen Armen, wurde zärtlich an den Körper Harrys geschmiegt, spürte seine Wärme, wie sein Herz nun rasend schlug – wie ihres. Die Hitze stieg ihr zu Kopf, seine Neckereien mit der Zunge, die Berührungen seiner Hände entlang ihrer Arme, ließ ihr doch eine Gänsehaut aufkommen. Sie versank, immer tiefer und sie drohte sich zu verlieren. Dieses Gefühl seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren, mit ihm so verbunden zu sein, war überwältigend…und es jagte ihr Angst ein.

„Ich kann nicht…" Leicht stieß sie Harry von sich und ehe sich dieser versah, war die Frau, die er mehr als alles andere liebte, aus der Tür hinaus und verschwunden. Erst als diese wieder ins Schloss fiel, realisierte der Schwarzhaarige, dass sie gegangen war. Nun stand er in seinem Zimmer, nur in einem Handtuch bekleidet, und noch immer spürte er ihre sanften Lippen auf seinen.

Es war ein langer Freitag, der sich kriechend schleppend voranbewegte und einfach nicht enden wollte. Im Raum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste herrschte fast absolute Stille, nur das Kratzen der Federn auf Pergament störte die Ruhe. Die Köpfe der Schüler waren gesenkt und sie brüteten über den Aufgaben ihres Testes.

Harry saß zurückgelehnt in seinem Stuhl, der Morgen nahm seine Gedanken völlig ein und nie war er über eine derartige Situation mehr geteilter Meinung als es bei dieser der Fall war. Beide brauchten sich mehr denn je, nach jahrelanger Trennung vom anderen und der nicht endenden Zuneigung zu einander, war nichts deutlicher zu sehen als dies. Doch noch nie hatte es so geschmerzt wie bei diesem Kuss sie in seiner Nähe zu haben. Der Verstand war zu überwiegend als das man seine Schreie hätte überhören können. Harry wollte ihr nicht mehr wehtun, nie wieder, und wenn dies bedeuten würde er müsste aus ihrem Leben verschwinden, er würde es tun. Sie soll glücklich werden und er würde dies nur verhindern, denn war das Loch zu groß, das er mit seinem Verschwinden damals geschlagen hatte. Nur war die Frage, ob es nicht noch schlimmer werden würde, würde er wieder gehen. So oder so war die Lage in seinen Augen aussichtslos, dass Laster welches er aus seiner Vergangenheit auf seinen Schultern trug, würde womöglich einen Keil zwischen die beiden bilden und all dass, was er sich neu hat aufgebaut würde wie ein Kartenhaus bei leichtem Wind in sich zusammenstürzen. Dies wollte er nicht riskieren und er hätte sich für seine Feigheit schlagen können, so lange bis die Vernunft in ihm gebrochen wäre, aber die Angst in ihm war zu mächtig – nie wieder, schwor er sich als er sie das erste Mal sah, wollte er sie so verletzen wie damals.

Hinzukam, das Hermine nicht mehr allein war, jemand war in ihr Leben getreten und hat ihr das wundervollste Geschenk gemacht, das er sich vorstellen konnte. Kerry. Harry vermutete das sie Hermines Lichtpunkt war, ihr die nötigte Kraft spendete, die sie brauchte. Dies wollte Harry ihr nicht nehmen. Er mochte dieses kleine heitere Mädchen, dass ihn immer zum Lächeln brachte, mit dem er sich so vertraut fühlte – ähnlich wie damals bei Hermine. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Je öfter er sie sah und umso länger er sie beobachtet hatte, in ihrer Sprechweise, ihren Gestiken, jene noch so kleine Bedeutungslosigkeit, desto mehr fiel ihm die Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Mutter auf. Vielleicht war dies auch die Erklärung dafür, wieso sie ihm so vertraut vorkam, warum er sich in Kerrys Nähe so wohl gefühlt hatte. Es war nichts weiter als das Wesen Hermines und ihrer selbst, das ihn so verzaubert hatte. Nur das Leuchten in ihren Augen und das wundervolle Lächeln hatten gereicht um sein Herz zu erobern.

„Harry?!"

Der Schwarzhaarige schrak auf. Blaue Augen sahen besorgniserregend durch halbmondförmige Brillengläser auf ihn hinab. Verwirrt sah sich der junge Zauberer um; die Schüler waren gegangen, nur er und Dumbledore waren die Einzigen, die sich im Raum befanden. Der irritierte Blick wanderte wieder zum Schulleiter Hogwarts, dessen Stirn in falten lag und noch immer auf Harry hinab schauten.

„Die Schüler sind zu mir geeilt, ein Gesicht besorgter als das andere, und teilten mir mit, dass du nicht auf ihre Rufe reagieren würdest. Du seiest wie in Trance. Sie haben sich Sorgen gemacht und ich-"

„Mir geht es gut Professor. Es tut mir Leid ihnen Sorgen bereitet zu haben. Ich war nur in Gedanken." Harry war es sichtlich unangenehm, da ihm wirklich nichts fehlte – zumindest physisch gesehen. Er sah wie die beschriebenen Pergamente sorgfältig vor ihm auf seinem Tisch lagen; nicht einmal das hatte er mitbekommen.

„Wie mir scheint, bist du des Öfteren in Gedanken, wenn du jemanden brauchst-"

„Ich weiß, Professor." Zum zweiten Mal unterbrach er Dumbledore, doch schien es den Älteren nicht zu stören, gar sah es aus, als hätte er mit dieser Reaktion Harrys gerechnet. „Keine Sorge, es geht mir wirkliche gut." So gut, dass er Dumbledore bei dieser Lüge nicht einmal in die Augen sehen konnte, doch schien es der ältere Zauberer zu glauben – oder zu akzeptieren.

„Nun gut. Wie gesagt, mein Angebot steht." Er lächelte. „Aber vielleicht nimmst du etwas anderes an, was ich dir gerne zeigen möchte." Er ging Richtung Tür und Harry sah ihm verwundert nach, folgte dann aber. Erklären konnte er sich nicht, was Dumbledore damit meinte, auch war er auf eine Überraschung schlecht zu sprechen, aber die Neugier siegte und schweigsam gingen die beiden durch die leergefegten Gänge.

Harry fragte sich wie lange er in dem leerem Verteidigungsraum gesessen hatte, dass jegliche Schüler verschwunden zu sein schienen, doch ein Blick aus den Fenstern sagte ihm, dass sie bei solch schlechtem Wetter in ihren Gemeinschafsträumen sein mussten und es vorzogen im trockenen zu bleiben. Ein spöttisches Lachen im Innern Harrys breitete sich aus, manchmal hatte er das Gefühl das Wetter spiegelte seinen Gemütszustand wider und wenn er länger darüber nachdachte, wäre es vielleicht gar nicht so abwegig. Seit er hier angekommen war, hat es fast ununterbrochen geregnet und selbst als er angenommen hat, ihm ginge es recht gut, zeigte ihm der Himmel die Wahrheit und seine Gedanken, die er zu verdrängen versuchte, hingen wie schwarze Gewitterwolken über ihm, drohten ihn zu erdrücken.

„Hier." Ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag, holte Dumbledores Stimme Harry aus seiner Gedankenwelt. Er hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen wie sie die Treppe bei dem Wasserspeier hinauf in des Schulleiters Büro gegangen waren. Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte zu verbergen, dass er wieder einmal abwesend war, doch war er sich auch sicher, dass er Dumbledore nichts vorspielen konnte und war nur froh, dass dieser nicht darauf einging. Harry erblickte den Gegenstand, den der alte Zauberer quer über seinen Tisch zu Harry geschoben hatte. Die silbern leuchtende Flüssigkeit in der runden Schale verriet dem Schwarzhaarigen sofort um was es sich handelte und etwas irritiert sah er Albus Dumbledore an. Dieser lächelte nur verschmitz, zu amüsiert über das Gesicht des jungen Zauberers, um es verbergen zu können.

„Seh' hinein." Seine Hand zeigte auf das Denkarium, doch zögerte Harry.

„Aber…"

„Nein, nein. Seh' ruhig hinein." Noch immer umspielte dieses geheimnisvolle Lächeln seine Lippen. Harry ging ein paar Schritte auf den Tisch zu und beugte sich vorsichtig über die Öffnung, so weit, dass er eigentlich Bilder hätte sehen müssen. Sich noch ein bisschen weiter vorlehnend, berührte seine Nasenspitze fast die Flüssigkeit, aber nichts geschah. War es kaputt, fragte sich der Schwarzhaarige; es hätten schon lange Bilder erscheinen müssen und wenn er noch weiter hineinschauen würde, müsste er hineingezogen werden – eigentlich.

„Professor, ist das Denkarium …defekt?"

„Oh nein, es ist nur – leer. Ein leeres Denkarium, mit keinem einzigen Gedanken gefüllt. Du fragst dich jetzt sicher, warum ich eines besitze, wenn ich es nicht mehr benutze." Harry nickte nur, er fühlte sich als wäre er wieder ein Schüler und Dumbledore erklärte ihm erneut eine Sache, die ihm unschlüssig vorkam oder er einfach nicht verstand. „Nun, in diesem Fall ist es eigentlich ganz einfach. Es ist nicht mein Denkarium."

„Nicht Ihres?" Harry verstand gar nichts mehr, wieso zeigte er ihm das? Dumbledore bemerkte, dass der Schwarzhaarige etwas auf der langen Leitung stand und beschloss sein Vorhaben zu erläutern.

„Ja, es ist – deins." Nun war die Verwirrtheit vollkommen und Harry schien sprachlos zu sein, denn dauerte es eine Weile bis er verstanden hatte, was er gerade gesagt bekam.

„Aber das kann ich nicht annehmen. Das Denkarium ist bestimmt wertvoll und eine Rarität in der Zaubererwelt, deswegen verstehe ich nicht, wieso Sie mir so etwas geben wollen."

„Sicher, sie sind selten. Wenn ich genau überlege, existieren in England vielleicht – zwei – meines und dieses hier auf dem Tisch." Erneut musste er grinsen.

„Dann kann ich es erst recht nicht annehmen, so ehrenwert Ihre Absicht auch gemeint ist." Harry zeigte eine entschlossene Haltung und nichts hätte ihn von seinem Standpunkt abringen können.

Mit gestütztem Kopf saß der Schwarzhaarige in seinem Büro, vor ihm leuchtend das Denkarium. Noch immer fragte er sich, wie es Dumbledore geschafft hatte ihn zu überreden. Er legte seinen Zauberstab an seine Schläfe, er hatte es noch nicht oft gesehen, geschweige denn selbst ausprobiert, aber als er ihn wieder wegnahm und zu der Schüssel vor ihm führte, folgte ein weiß-silberner Faden, bis in die runde Öffnung.

Es war unerklärlich, aber das Gefühl von überlaufenden Gedanken und regelrechter Klaustrophobie im Kopf wurde schwächer, diese Leichtigkeit war angenehm, er fühlte sich unbeschwerter. Harry war Dumbledore dankbar für den Gedankenableger und er wäre ein Narr gewesen zu glauben, er hätte es noch weiter durchgehalten ohne irgendwann den Verstand zu verlieren.

„Immer noch besser als sie zu verdrängen", meinte Dumbledore und er hatte wie immer recht.

Dreimal wiederholte Harry die Ablegung seiner Gedanken in das Denkarium, dann schob er es beiseite und beobachte wie die helle Flüssigkeit in der Schale flackerte.

Das Licht lockte ihn, seine Gedanken in klaren Bildern zu sehen, doch wenn er daran dachte was er sehen würde, verwarf er die Idee. So schob er das Denkarium noch ein Stück von sich weg und verließ sein Zimmer.

Er schlug den Weg zu seinem Lieblingsplatz ein und der Wind wehte ihm kräftig entgegen als er das Ende des Turmes betrat. Zielstrebig lief er auf die Mauer zu und wie beim letzten Mal stellte er sich auf diese, ganz nah an den Rand. Das Gefühl vom freien Fall war atemberaubend gewesen und er hatte nach Widerholung geschrieen. Immer mehr nährte er sich dem Abgrund, Adrenalin schoss in seine Adern; ganz langsam wankte er. Seine Arme zur Seite streckend ließ er sich fallen. Der Wind blies ihm immer stärker ins Gesicht, seine Robe flatterte lautstark und mit rasantem Tempo stürzte er in die Tiefe.

Licht drang durch die kleinen Fenster in der Wildhüterhütte, Rauchschwaden entwichen dem Schornstein und verloren sich in der kalten Luft und ließen annehmen, dass sich jemand darin aufhielt.

„Er weiß es?" Hagrids Stimme war voller Sorge und er schenkte Hermine ein zweites Mal von seinem Tee ein. Ihrerseits war nur ein kaum wahrnehmbares Nicken zu erkennen und erneut nahm sie einen Schluck.

Sie war so durcheinander gewesen, Dumbledore war nicht aufzufinden und ansonsten hatte sie keine Vorstellung an wen sie sich sonst hätte wenden können. Hagrid ließ sich neben ihr nieder und legte ihr für seine Verhältnisse sanft eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter – trotzdem sackte sie ein wenig tiefer. „Mach die keine Sorgen, hörst du."

„Aber woher, Hagrid, woher wusste er es?" Hermine war ratlos. Er hatte ihr es ohne zu zögern offenbart und aus Harrys Munde hatte es so verständnisvoll geklungen, dennoch plagten sie Schuldgefühle.

„Ich weiß nicht, nehm' mal an, dass er es herausgefunden hat. Die kleine Kerry ist euch beiden wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, musst du wissen. Schon damals, als ihr zwei herkamt, hab ich's sofort gesehen." Hagrid überlegte kurz. „Ich glaub, er hatte schon Verdacht geschöpft. Er hat mich nach Kerry gefragt…"

„Er hat nach ihr gefragt?" Hermine sah erschrocken auf und der Halbreise bejahte ihre Frage mit einem Nicken.

„Ja. Ich war ganz schön verwundert. Sie war kurz vorher bei mir und da hab ich die Kleine schnell mit Fang raus geschickt, als ich ihn hab kommen sehen. War ganz schön knapp." Hagrid lächelte leicht, doch war Hermine einfach nicht aufzumuntern. Ein klagevoller Seufzer entfuhr ihr und der Kopf der Braunhaarigen sank auf den Tisch. „Nimm's nicht so schwer, jetzt weiß er, dass er eine Tochter hat."

„Das ist es ja. Er denkt, dass es mein Kind ist – nicht unseres", erklang ihre Stimme erstickt, ihr Kopf zwischen ihren verschränkten Armen.

„Oh." Hagrids Kommentar dazu. Nun war auch er ratlos, denn hätte er angenommen, dass sein Freund dahinter gestiegen war, um wenn es sich bei Kerry handelte, dass er allerdings so blind zu sein schien, hätte er nicht vermutet. Denn die Ähnlichkeit war offensichtlich.

Hermine rührte gedankenverloren in ihrem Tee herum und sah dem aufsteigenden Dampf zu wie er sich in den verschiedensten Formen in der Luft wand. Eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille zwischen den Beiden.

Ein jähes Poltern ließ die beiden Schweigenden aufschrecken und ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach draußen lenken. Hermine sowie Hagrid warfen sich fragende Blicke entgegen, keiner wusste, woher dieses Geräusch stammte – oder von wem. Hagrid erhob sich schwerfällig und lief auf die Tür zu, um nachzusehen. Du junge Hexe sah ihrem großen Freund hinterher, wie er in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Eine ganze Weile war nichts zu hören. Hermine drehte sich ganz zur Tür, diese Ruhe wunderte sie. Ein plötzlicher Aufschrei erfüllte die Nacht, schnell eilte Hermine zur Tür hinaus und was sie sah, verschlug ihr den Atem. Hagrid war in den letzten Jahren Hermine ein guter Freund geworden, welches sich nach ihrer Schulzeit hier in Hogwarts noch verstärkt hatte, doch nun, da sie in so sah – mit dem Armen wild in der Luft herumwedelnd und um sich selbst drehend – ließ sich ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Der Anblick des Halbreisen, der verzweifelt versuchte einen Vogel abzuwimmeln, der sich fest in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben schien, immer wieder auf Hagrid nieder zu fliegen und ihn zu pieksen, war in Hermines Augen ein Bild für die Götter.

„Verflixt und zugenäht, Hermine, hilf mir doch!" flehte der Große und tat alles in seiner Macht stehende, das Federvieh zu verscheuchen, doch das Einzige was er erreichte, war, dass der Vogel eine Feder verlor.

„Tut mir wirklich Leid, Hagrid", gluckste Hermine, „aber ich wüsste nicht wie. Er hat wohl einen Narren an dir gefressen." Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer.

„Hermine, das – ist – nicht – witzig!"

„Okay, okay. Ich helfe dir." Hermine verschwand hinter die kleine Waldhütte, zu Hagrids Missfallen, er hatte doch ehr mit aktiver Hilfe gerechnet und nicht mit ihrem Verschwinden, doch nicht lange und Hermine erschien wieder, mit ein paar toten Mäusen in den Händen.

Sie warf die toten Tiere zu Hagrid, aber schien der Vogel nicht hungrig zu sein, da er sie nicht anrührte, es hatte den Eindruck, als hätte er die Lust daran verloren den Halbreisen zu ärgern. Sein schwarzes Gefieder glänzte im Schein des Lichtes, welches aus Hagrids Hütte drang als er sich in der Nähe des Fensters niederließ. Hermine hätte schwören können, dass seine Augen einen schelmischen Ausdruck angenommen hatten, doch verwarf sie den Gedanken. Hagrid kam zu ihr gelaufen und beide betrachteten sie das Tier.

„Geht's dir gut?" Hagrid brummte.

„Das hat er schon mal gemacht, letzte Woche, glaub ich." Grimmig schaute er zu dem Vogel.

„Schon einmal? Du glaubst es ist der Selbe."

„Oh ja, gibt nicht oft schwarze Falken und schon gar nicht hier. Er ist ein schlauer Bursche, der, sag ich dir. " Er deutete auf den Gemeinten und zur Antwort erhielt er einen sicher frech gemeinten Laut. Mit abwinkender Hand verschwand der Große wieder in seiner Hütte, Hermine blieb; dieser Falke faszinierte sie. Er saß noch immer ruhig da und blickte der Braunhaarigen direkt in die Augen. Hin und wieder legte er seinen Kopf schief, doch ließ er die junge Hexe nicht aus den Augen. Nun war sich Hermine sicher, sie hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen, denselben schwarzen Falken, oben auf dem Turm. Seine Flügel spannend, erhob er sich in die Lüfte, kreiste kurzweilig über Hermines Kopf und verschwand dann in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.

„Er hatte grüne Augen?!"

Schnell zogen die Wolken über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, ließen nur selten den Mond sichtbar werden. Ab und zu konnte man einen Blick auf den sternenbehangenen Himmel haschen, bis sich die nächste kleine Wolkendecke davor schob. Der Wind wehte in leichten kühlen Brisen, sachte bewegten sich die Bäume des verbotenen Waldes hin und her.

Es war eine schöne Septembernacht fand Harry, dessen Haar vom Wind noch zerzauster aussah. Die Aussicht von ihr oben war wie immer atemberaubend und er genoss sichtlich die frische Kühle in seinem Gesicht, die seine Wangen leicht rötlich färbte. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen zu erkennen. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm Spaß gemacht hatte.

Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick über die Ländereien wandern, wandte sich zum Gehen um, doch blieb er abrupt stehen – etwas Anderes hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gezogen.

Gerade passierte eine Kutsche den Eingang zum Schloss, höchst ungewöhnlich, fand Harry, da es schon ziemlich spät war und er sich keine Erklärung dafür geben konnte, wer so spät noch zu Besuch käme. Er beobachtete das Spektakel eine Weile, doch von dieser Entfernung ließ sich nur schwer ausmachen, wer der Unbekannte sein könnte. Der Schwarzhaarige verließ die Turmspitze, höchstwahrscheinlich jemand vom Ministerium, der Dumbledore einen Besuch abstatte, dachte sich der junge Zauberer. Die Treppe hinab steigend, ging er gemütlich die leer gefegten Gänge entlang, in die Richtung seines Schlafsaales. Er war wirklich kein bisschen daran interessiert um wen es sich bei diesen Fremden handeln könnte und lief noch einen Schritt schneller.

Wieso sollte jemand zu so später Stunde nach Hogwarts kommen, dass war ihm wirklich unbegreiflich. Er schlug den Weg nach rechts ein und er hasste sich für seine Neugierde, da er genau wusste, dass dies nicht der Gang zu seinem Zimmer war.

Eilig ging er den Korridor hinunter und nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal die Treppen zum ersten Stock führend hinab. Erheiterte Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr und er blieb stehen, er wusste sie aber nicht zu erkennen. Langsam spähte der Schwarzhaarige um die Ecke und er traute seinen Augen nicht – deswegen blinzelte er kurz – doch das Bild veränderte sich nicht. Da stand sie, in den Armen eines anderen Mannes und freudig schallte ihr Lachen in der Eingangshalle wieder.

Es…es tat weh. Sie so glücklich zu sehen, so unbeherzt und ausgelassen…bei jemand anderen – tat weh. Was war das für ein Gefühl? Noch immer lagen sie sich in den Armen. Jetzt erinnerte er sich, dieses Gefühl, lange war es ihm erspart geblieben – fast hätte er es vergessen…den kalten Stich der Eifersucht. Aber sie war glücklich, mehr wollte er doch nie…sie war glücklich – ohne ihn.

Er drehte sich von diesem Bild, das ihm geboten wurde, ab. Hätte er es noch länger mit angesehen, so glaubte er, würde er schreien. Er ging…

Die Luft war kalt und der Himmel klar, die Wolken hatten sich verzogen und es bot sich eine herrliche Sicht auf das Sternenzelt, welches sich über dem Stadium erstreckte. Er war lange nicht mehr hier gewesen – zu lange, denn versetzte ihn der Anblick des Qidditschfeldes in Nostalgie, so viele Erinnerungen waren hiermit verbunden, es hätte Tage gedauert sie aufzuzählen. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Hier stand er nun, allein und von Dunkelheit umgeben. Von beiden Seiten, außen wie innen, drohte sie ihn zu verschlingen und die Macht zu ergreifen. Sein Dasein mit Schweigen zu füllen, war nicht die Vorstellung von Leben, die sich Harry gewünscht hatte, und doch fand er keine Überwindung sich jemanden anzuvertrauen, seine Gedanken zu erklären, um sein Handeln verständlich begreiflich zu machen. Doch die Mauern, mühselig von ihm errichtet, waren schwer zu durchdringen und ließen ihn veranlassen, in solchen Nächten allein darüber zu philosophieren, wieso die Dinge in seinem Leben dermaßen schief gelaufen sind. Das Deprimierende – außer, das er sich mit Mitleid überhäufte – war die Tatsache, dass es sein Verschulden war und diese Erkenntnis erlangte er immer wieder.

Was hatte er schon großartiges erreicht? All die wundervollen Taten die er vollbracht hatte, seine Siege und Leistungen, ja selbst der Sieg über den Lord, all das hatte keine Bedeutung; es hatte keinen Wert für ihn. Die Leute sahen ihn als Held? Als Retter der Welt? Sie müssen blind gewesen sein. Seine Freunde zu verlassen, die die man liebte zu verletzen hatte nichts Ehrbares für ihn. Helden handeln nicht selbstsüchtig, sie laufen nicht davon – sie…töten nicht.

Der Wind wurde stärker und der Schwarzhaarige vergrub seine Hände in den Taschen. Die Lage schien aussichtslos, langsam musste er sich eingestehen, dass er in dieser Hinsicht verloren hatte, denn Liebe kann man nicht erzaubern und der Kuss am heutigen Morgen sagte mehr als tausend Worte und mit ihrem Verschwinden war es für ihn eine härterer Schlag als es eine Ohrfeige je hätte sein können. Er schloss die Augen und atmete die kalte Luft ein. Er hatte sie verloren.

Die Kälte nahm unnatürlich zu, eisig fühlte sich der Wind auf der Haut an. Harry öffnete wieder seine Augen, diese unbändige Stille beunruhigte ihn, selbst der Wind hatte seine Stimme verloren. Was ging hier vor sich? Wolken zogen auf und schoben sich vor den hell leuchtenden Mond und ließen die Nacht noch finsterer werden.

_Angst Potter?_

Harry drehte sich um, hatte er sich verhört? Es war wie ein Flüstern – vom Wind geleitet – kaum hörbar, doch es bereitete dem jungen Zauberer eine Gänsehaut.

_Du hast mich gesucht…so lange – du hast mich gefunden._

Hektisch sah sich der Schwarzhaarige um, die Kälte war unerträglich, seine Glieder fühlten sich steif an und seine Hände verkrampften sich beim Halten des Zauberstabes. Sein Atem ging schnell und stieg in weißen Wölkchen in den Himmel empor. Die Dunkelheit gab nichts preis und machte es ihm unmöglich etwas zu erkennen.

Erneut schloss er die Augen, sie halfen ihm sowieso nicht, und er konzentrierte sich auf seine Umgebung – nichts, kein Laut. Langsam erhob er sich in die Lüfte.

_Nein Potter, so nicht._

Gleißendes Licht stahl sich durch die Nacht und ließ sie für einen Augenblick taghell erscheinen. Die Kälte ließ nach und der Wind pfiff sein Liedchen. Der auftauchende Mond erschien hinter den Wolken und leuchtete auf den Erdboden hinab…

_Ihm war kalt, sein Körper zitterte. Schon wieder befand er sich in dem dunklen Raum und noch immer tropfte das Wasser einheitlich auf den feuchten Boden. Kein Laut war zu hören, selbst die schleichenden Schritte haben sich gelegt – doch er spürte die Anwesenheit des Fremden, wie seine Augen ihn durchdrangen, jeden einzelnen Zentimeter seines Körpers betrachteten. _

_Die Angst stieg in ihm, aber kämpfte er dagegen an, sprach sich Mut zu. _

„_Du musst keine Angst haben, ich tu dir nichts…noch nicht."_

_Harry schwieg, seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und trocken, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er hätte keinen Ton herausgebracht. Diese Furcht, die ihn plagte, drohte ihn von innen zu zerreißen, seine Nerven waren angespannt und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Ein Gefühl des Unbehagens breitete sich in ihm aus und diese eiskalte, schleimige Stimme trug nicht zur Besserung bei. _

„_Ich – ich hab keine Angst." Seine Stimme kam ihm fremd vor, so eigenartig. Er zuckte zusammen als das schallende Gelächter an den Wänden widerhallte. _

„_Ganz der Vater", frohlockte der Fremde. „Du bist ihm ähnlich, das Äußere sowie die Torheit habt ihr gemeinsam. Doch auch deine Mutter sehe ich in dir."_

_Der Klang seiner Stimme war schwer zu beschreiben, soviel Abscheu lag darin, der durch das freundliche Gehabe, kaum wahrzunehmen war. Erneut kam Harry eine Gänsehaut, je länger er sich in der Nähe dieses Mannes aufhielt. Der Gedanke, worauf der Fremde hinaus wollte, fiel ihm einfach nicht ein und auch die Erinnerung woher er diese Stimme kannte, blieb ihm verwehrt._

_Die Luft anhaltend, war sein Atmen nur Stoßweise und bleiern, seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und unendliche Ratlosigkeit überfiel ihn._

„_Mein Vater wird mich beschützen." Harrys Fäuste ballten sich._

„_DEIN VATER IST EIN NARR, GLAUBTE MICH BESIEGEN ZU KÖNNEN. ER WAR MIR IM WEG, ALLE BEIDE! AUCH DAS SCHLAMBLUT VON MUTTER!... Nun bist du mein nächster Triumph!!!"_

Harry schlug die Augen auf, ihm war schlecht und ein pochender Schmerz hämmerte gegen seine Schädeldecke. Alles drehte sich ihm und das grelle Licht über ihm stach in seinen Augen. Wo war er?

„Er wird wach." Der Schwarzhaarige nahm Stimmen war und er drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung aus der sie kamen. Nur verschwommen nahm er die Gestalten war, alles war schleierhaft und unscharf.

„Wie geht es dir Harry?" Dumbledores Stimme. Harry versuchte zu antworten, doch sein Hals war wie ausgetrocknet. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch ein beißender Schmerz in seiner Schulter zwang ihn, sich wieder nieder zu lassen.

„Albus, ich muss Sie bitten, er braucht dringend Ruhe." Harry erkannte die aufgebrachte Stimme der Schulkrankenschwester Madame Pomfrey. Sie war etwas in die Jahre gekommen, aber noch immer genauso streng, wenn es um einen ihrer Patienten ging.

„Ich verstehe, Poppy, doch diesmal ist es von dringlicher Notwendigkeit, dass ich mit Harry rede. Es lässt sich leider nicht aufschieben." Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich gut Vorstellen, dass Madame Pomfrey nicht sehr erfreut darüber sein konnte, es aber mit geschürzten Lippen hinnahm und eiligen Schrittes ins Nebenzimmer verschwand. Die vernehmlichen Schritte, bestätigten seine Theorie.

„Kann mir jemand verraten, was hier eigentlich vor sich geht!" Harry setzte sich unter Stöhnen auf, doch biss er die Zähne zusammen. Der Schmerz war unerträglich und zog sich von der Schulter bis hinunter zu seinem Arm. Ihm wurde seine Brille gereicht, dankbar nahm er sie an. Die unklaren Linien trugen nicht zur Besserung seiner Übelkeit bei und nach Aufsetzen der Sehhilfe war es ein wenig besser. Er ließ seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen, dass er im Krankensaal lag, konnte er sich nun denken, doch das Warum wurde ihm noch immer nicht beantwortet. Dumbledore stand rechts von ihm neben seinem Bett, er sah so alt aus, wie Harry sich fühlte. Seine Stirn war in Falten gelegt, anscheinend war er genauso schlau wie der Schwarzhaarige.

„Eigentlich wollten wir dich das fragen." Die Stimme des Schulleiters klang erschöpft. Harry hatte allen wohl einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt.

„Wir haben dich bewusstlos auf dem Quidditschfeld gefunden…" Harry wandte seinen Kopf nach links. Dort auf einen Stuhl saß Hermine, ihr Gesicht war blass, ihre Augen waren rot unterlaufen und Spuren restlicher Tränen waren auf ihren Wangen zu sehen. Ihre Stimme klang brüchig.

„Wer ist ‚wir'?"

„Äh, ich und-" Hermine wurde unterbrochen.

„Wie geht es ihm?" Harry blickte zur Tür, wo gerade eben ein junger Mann ins Zimmer trat.

„RON?!" Der Schwarzhaarige konnte es nicht fassen und er musste mehrmals hinsehen, um es zu glauben. Aber wahrhaftig war es sein bester Freund, der dort mit besorgtem Gesicht im Raum stand. „Was führt dich denn hier her?" Harry war mehr als erstaunt. Mit jedem hätte er gerechnet, aber am wenigsten mit ihm. Als der unerwartete Besuch sah, dass sein Freund zumindest wieder aufrecht saß, entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge ein bisschen.

„Hey Kumpel, hast uns ganz schön erschreckt. Ich wollt eigentlich mit einem unvergesslichen Auftritt auftauchen, sodass dir die Worte wegbleiben, doch scheint mir, als hättest du mir die Show gestohlen", grinste er. Harry schien noch immer sprachlos. Der rothaarige Mann ging auf das Bett des Verletzten zu. „Na ja, anscheinend hat mein Erscheinen doch etwas bewirkt. Ich hatte zwar nicht meine grandiose Darbietung, aber zumindest fehlen dir die Worte."

„Es tut gut dein Gesicht zu sehen. Gut siehst du aus." Sie umarmten sich herzlich, bis sich der ziehende Scherz unerfreulich bemerkbar machte und Harry abermals aufstöhnen ließ.

„Ich würde gern dasselbe behaupten, aber dein Anblick ist furchtbar." Beide lachten sie.

„Ich tu was ich kann."

„Das ist nicht komisch, ihr beide seid unmöglich", ermahnte sie Hermine. Sie hasste es, wenn die Zwei solch eine Angelegenheit als harmlos erachteten und sich ihren Spaß erlaubten. Das Bild, dass sich ihr geboten hatte, wie Harry leblos auf dem Rasen lag mit tief klaffender Wunde in der Schulter, blutüberströmt, hatte sich in Hermines Kopf eingebrannt – dies würde sie nicht so schnell wieder vergessen.

„Ohne euch unterbrechen zu wollen, aber Harry, es ist wichtig", meldete sich nun wieder Dumbledore zu Wort. „Kannst du dich an irgendetwas erinnern?" Harry überlegte. Er wusste noch, dass er aufs Feld gegangen war, doch mehr fiel ihm einfach nicht ein und je mehr er sich anstrengte, umso dunkler wurde der Film, der sich über seine Erinnerungen legte.

Aber dieser Traum…

„Nein, Professor, nichts." Er blickte Dumbledore nicht in die Augen.

„Professor, wir haben die hier ringsum Harry verteilt gefunden, vielleicht hilft das ja weiter." Die junge Hexe war aufgestanden und reichte Dumbledore ein paar schwarzer Federn. Harry schluckte. Albus Dumbledore sah sie sich genauer an und eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille in der kleinen Gruppe. Die drei alten Freunde warteten gespannt, das der Ältere etwas sagte – doch nichts…

„Merkwürdig. Höchst eigenartig. Harry weißt du…" Harry räusperte sich.

„Nein, Sir, rein gar nichts. Tut mir Leid."

„Hm, nun gut. Lassen wir es dabei. Ruh dich ein wenig aus. Eine gute Nacht euch dreien." Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen dem Zauberer hinter her, der einen nachdenklichen Eindruck machte, wie er aus dem Krankenzimmer verschwand – noch immer die Federn in der Hand haltend. Nur kurze Zeit hielt das Schweigen an.

„Nun erzähl, was führt dich her?", lenkte Harry das Thema um.

„Na was glaubst du denn?! Mein bester Freund ist von den Toten auferstanden. Als ich den Brief von Hermine las, musst ich mich erstmal setzen – und das soll was heißen." Er schmunzelte, doch legte sich ein trauriger Schleier über seine Augen. Harry warf einen Seitenblick auf Hermine, diese schwieg jedoch. „Ich hatte eigentlich auf einen von dir gehofft…"

Harry senkte den Blick, er hatte es versucht, hunderte Male – bei Hermine noch öfter, aber er kam nie über das Hallo hinaus.

„Hört mal ihr Zwei, ich möchte mich bei euch – entschuldigen, für die Sorgen, die ich euch bereitet habe-"

„Hey Mann, du hattest sicher deine Gründe und vielleicht – vielleicht bist du irgendwann dazu bereit uns zu erzählen, welche es waren. Auf uns kannst du zählen." Er schenkte dem Schwarzhaarigen ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und Harrys Schuldgefühle wurden noch verstärkt.

„Danke." Wieder warf er einen Seitenblick auf Hermine, sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

„So Leute. Ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich bin hundemüde. Ich hoffe, dass war die letzte nächtliche Aktion – in den nächsten hundert Jahren – ich brauch mein Schönheitsschlaf."

„Ich werd es mir merken." Harry grinste seinen besten Freund an, der sich mit einer winkenden Handbewegung von den Zwei verabschiedete. Kaum, dass er verschwunden war, verfielen die Übriggebliebenen ins Schweigen. Abwesend knetete der Schwarzhaarige am Ende seiner Decke herum, Hermine hielt ihren Kopf noch immer geneigt.

„Ich – ich glaub, ich geh auch schlafen. Gute Nacht, Harry." Sie war aufgestanden, gerade so, schaffte der junge Mann, sie am Handgelenk zu fassen – seine Schulter rechte sich mit betäubendem Schmerz.

„Hermine, warte."

„Was – ist – denn?", schluchzte sie.

„Komm her." Mit sanfter Gewalt zog er die Braunhaarige zu sich, er war aufgestanden. Er stand – ein wenig wackelig – aber er stand und bevor Hermine die Zeit fand zu protestieren, wie er nur so unvernünftig sein konnte und es riskierte aufzustehen, war dieser schneller und hatte ihr zärtlich ein Finger auf ihre weichen Lippen gelegt. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. „Nicht weinen."

„Ich kann nicht." Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich glaubte, du seiest-" Er nahm sie in den Arm.

„Schsch. Mir geht es gut, wirklich – nur ein Kratzer." Hermine blickte auf den Verband der sich um seinen Oberkörper schlang, an der Stelle, wo er verletzt worden war, drang Blut durch die Bandage.

„Da ist ein tennisballgroßes Loch in deiner Schulter, dass ist mehr als nur ein Kratzer Harry Potter. Hör auf uns etwas vorzumachen." Harry lächelte, sie wurde wütend und er hätte gelogen, wenn ihm das nicht gefiele.

„Okay, es tut ein bisschen weh – zufrieden?!" Sein Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. Sanft strich sein Daumen die Spuren Hermines Tränen weg und entlockte ihr ein Lächeln. „Na siehst du, so gefällst du mir schon besser." Er sah ihr in die Augen, diese rehbraunen Augen; er könnte sich darin verlieren.

Erneut standen sie sehr nah aneinander und wieder ein Gefühl des Wohlbefindens durchströmte die braunhaarige Frau. Für einen Augeblick vergaß sie wo sie sich befand, so hingerissen war sie von seinem Anblick. Sie erwischte sich dabei, wie sie an den Kuss dachte und wie ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, bei dem Gedanken an eine Wiederholung. Sie sah auf seine weichen Lippen, die von einem zaghaften Lächeln umspielt waren.

Das Blut in seinen Adern begann zu wallen, als ihre Lippen miteinander verschmolzen, ihr Duft verzauberte ihn, vernebelte seinen Verstand und ließ ihn den Schmerz kurzweilig vergessen. Voller Hingabe liebkoste er sie, hielt sie an sich gedrückt – nicht noch einmal wollte er sie gehen lassen. Seine Zunge neckte die ihre, stupste sie immer wieder an, nur um den Kuss dann zu intensivieren und ihr keine Möglichkeit zu geben, das Spiel zu erwidern.

Hermines Atem ging stoßweise, ihr wurde heiß und die Lust stieg.

Das musste aufhören, es war nicht richtig, es war – zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Harry löste sich nur widerwillig von diesem wunderbaren Geschöpf, nur so weit, um ihr wieder in die Augen sehen zu können. Hermine versuchte ihre Enttäuschtheit zu verbergen und so stellte sich sie sich nur ungern zurück auf ihre Füße.

„Hey Leute, ich hab – meine – " Ron blieb ruckartig stehen und sah noch wie die Zwei schnellstmöglich voneinander wichen. „Entschuldung, ich wollt nicht stören." Er grinste.

„Schon gut, ich wollte gerade gehen. Gute Nacht, Harry – Ron." Eilig verließ Hermine das Zimmer.

„Gute Nacht, Hermine." Der Rothaarige sah ihr nach, dann blickte er wieder zu seinem Freund und das Fragezeichen in seinem Gesicht wurde immer größer.

„Äh, was war denn das eben?", fragte er unglaublich

„Glaub mir, ich hab keine Ahnung."

Sie unterhielten sich bis in die tiefe Nacht hinein. Es gab sich viel zu erzählen, obwohl beide es vermieden, dass Thema über Harrys plötzliches Verschwinden anzuschneiden.

„Ich kann es kaum glauben", sagte Harry, „verheiratet, wer hätte das je für möglich gehalten. Ich gratuliere dir." Ron wurde rot um die Ohren.

„Danke. Wenigsten ziehst du mich nicht auf. Fred und George haben ihr ganzes Repertoire an Gründen nicht den Bund der Ehe einzugehen aufgezählt, dass sie ein Buch hätten schreiben können." Harry schmunzelte.

„Wie geht es den Beiden, und überhaupt, was macht Ginny, wie geht es deinen Eltern?" Ron musste lachen, Harry war neugierig wie ein Kind.

„Fred und George geht es hervorragend, die Geschäfte laufen erstklassig. Seit ein paar Jahren expandieren sie im Ausland, wie du merkst, hat sich deine Investition gelohnt."

„Das klingt ja super." Harry wollte mehr erfahren.

„Ja Ginny, sie ist verlobt – mit Dean. Mein Vater war völlig aus dem Häuschen als er erfahren hat, dass er aus einer Muggelfamilie stammt, du kennst ihn ja." Der Schwarzhaarige konnte es sich gut vorstellen. „Na ja, jedenfalls, er ist jetzt zu Hause und geht seinem Hobby nach. Mum hat es aufgegeben an die Decke zu springen. Ah warte, ich muss dir etwas zeigen." Ron kramte in seiner Tasche und holte ein kleines rechteckiges Papier zum Vorschein. „Hier." Stolz sah er den Schwarzhaarigen an und dieser blickte neugierig auf das Foto, das ihm gereicht worden war. Sofort fiel ihm Ron ins Auge, wie er lächelnd eine wunderschöne Frau in den Armen hielt. Harry musste zweimal hinsehen.

„Padma?" Rons Ohren wurden noch heißer und ein zaghaftes Nicken seinerseits bestätigte Harrys Verdacht. Harry blickte wieder auf das Bild, sie sahen beide so glücklich aus, und er freute sich für seinen besten Freund. Erst jetzt bemerkte er noch jemanden auf den Bild. „Ron, ist das…"

„Mein Sohn." Seine Brust schwoll an. Der kleine Bursche saß auf den Armen seiner Eltern und lächelte frech in die Kamera und steckte dann einem die Zunge heraus. Harry war sichtlich sprachlos. Ron, sein bester Freund, der früher nie ein vernünftiges Wort in Anwesenheit eines schönen Mädchens herausbekommen hat, war glücklich verheiratet und – Vater. Ein kleiner Stich in seiner Brust, nicht hervorgerufen von seiner Wunde. Harry fühlte Neid und er hasste sich dafür, für einen kurzen Moment sich nicht für seinen Freund gefreut zu haben. Ron hatte das erreicht was Harry sich immer gewünscht hatte – eine Familie. Er schluckte die Eifersucht herunter und schenkte dem Rothaarigen ein ehrliches Lächeln.

„Das ist großartig, Ron, wirklich." Ron bemerkte die Trübseligkeit seines Freundes.

„Du musst ihn unbedingt kennen lernen, ich will ihm nämlich nicht noch länger seinem Paten vorenthalten." Ron grinste, das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen war einmalig.

„Ich bin – sein Pate?"

„Natürlich, was glaubst du denn. Du bist mein bester Freund und du warst für mich immer wie ein Bruder, du gehörst mit zur Familie. Irgendwie muss ich mich ja revanchieren für all die Male, die du mir mein Hintern gerettet hast, ich glaub, das ist das Mindeste." Harry war gerührt und zu mehr als einem Nicken war er im Moment einfach nicht fähig.

„Ich freu mich schon auf ihn."

„Dann halte mal deine Freude an, Padma und er kommen…" Er sah auf seine Uhr, die vier Uhr morgens anzeigte. „…heute nach Hogwarts." Er grinste. „Denn der zweite Grund, weswegen ich hier bin, ist, wir wollen in Hermines Geburtstag hinein feiern."

Harry stockte der Atem. Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht, nach allem was passiert war, wäre er ihm fast entfallen. „Ich hoffe, für dich Kumpel, du hast ein Geschenk für sie." Harry nickte, ja er hatte ein Geschenk, schon seit Jahren bewahrte er es auf.

Ron verabschiedete sich von Harry, es war spät und beide bräuchten ihren Schlaf. Nun war der Schwarzhaarige wieder alleine im Krankensaal. Er knipste die kleine Tischlampe neben ihn aus und vorsichtig ließ er sich zurück aufs Kissen sinken. Er starrte an die Decke, die sich weiß über ihn erstreckte. Diese Ruhe, die hier herrschte, veranlasste ihn zum Nachdenken und die ersehnte Müdigkeit wollte einfach nicht eintreffen.

Die grauenhafte Stimme, die er gehört hatte, schallte in seinen Ohren wieder. Sie kam ihm so bekannt vor und der Gedanke herauszufinden, wem sie gehörte, beunruhigte ihn. Vielleicht hätte er Dumbledore von dem Traum erzählen sollen, er wusste selbst nicht warum er geschwiegen hatte. Möglicherweise lag es daran, dass der Fremde eigenartige Dinge sagte, die für Harry keinen Sinn ergaben und er den Traum deswegen für sinnlos erachtete. Er sprach von seinen Eltern, doch beide, der Unbekannte sowie Harry, sprachen von ihnen in der Gegenwart und dass war, was Harry so wunderte. Nur deswegen hatte er kein Wort über diesen Traum verloren, er wusste, dass es nie passiert war.

Harry wachte viel zu früh auf, seine Schulter pochte ununterbrochen, was ihn am Schlafen hinderte und so döste er eine ganze Weile im Bett. Schwache Sonnenstrahlen fielen durchs Fenster; seit langem sah der Morgen wieder freundlich aus. Harry rappelte sich auf, er hatte keine Lust wegen eines kleinen Kratzers den ganzen Tag im Bett zu verbringen und schon gar nicht im Krankensaal. Unter Protest von Madame Pomfrey schaffte er es sie zu überreden ihn zu entlassen. Sie willigte ein, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass er noch einen Wundheilungstrank einnahm – nun war es Harry der widersprach. Das Zeug war einfach widerlich scheußlich. Doch wollte er gehen und so nahm er unter Ekel den Trank und verabschiedete sich danach von der Krankenschwester – die zufrieden lächelte, da sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte.

Harry hatte diesen bitteren Geschmack noch immer im Mund, wahrscheinlich würde er ihn morgen noch schmecken können. Etwas grimmig ging er durch die Gänge und wäre beinnahe mit jemand zusammen gestoßen.

„Verzeihung", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und sah nicht einmal auf.

„Harry, warum so schlechter Laune?" Dumbledore schmunzelte auf Grund des überraschten Gesichtausdruckes von seinem Gegenüber.

„Oh Professor, ich hab sie gar nicht gesehen", sagte er verlegen.

„Das hab ich gemerkt. Was ist passiert?"

„Ach nichts Weltbewegenes, Madame Pomfrey wollte nur das ich ein Wundheilungstrank einnehme. Der, der das erfunden hat, sollte eingesperrt werden."

„Ja, nicht alles was uns gut tut, gefällt uns." Harry ließ der Gedanke nicht los, dass der Grauhaarige nicht den Trank meinte, von dem er sprach. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Schon wieder besser, Professor, das Schlimme an diesem Trank ist, dass er seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Haben sie schon etwa herausgefunden, bezüglich was mich attackiert hat? Dumbledores Ausdruck wurde ernst.

„Nein, leider nicht. Mir bereiten diese Federn ein wenig Kopfzerbrechen. Ich habe sie Hagrid schon gezeigt. Er sagte, sie gehören zu einem Falken mit dem er schon – Bekanntschaft gemacht hat. Auch er ist im Besitz einiger Federn." Harry zwang sich in die Augen des Schulleiters zu schauen.

„Die Bilder werden zwar ein bisschen klarer, aber – an einen Falken kann ich mich nicht erinnern." Nachdenklich strich sich Dumbledore über seinen langen Bart. Er wünschte Harry einen schönen Tag und ging genau in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung aus der er gekommen war weiter. Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihm hinterher. Ahnte er etwas? Seine Augen hatten Harrys durchdringen wollen, als hofften sie, darin die Wahrheit zu entdecken.

Harry verwarf den Gedanken, die Zeit würde irgendwann kommen, aber bis dahin bevorzugte er es stillschweigen zu leisten.

Der Samstag verging rasend schnell, zu schnell für den jungen Zauberer. Am frühen Nachmittag, trafen wie angekündigt Padma und Rons kleiner Sohn Alec ein. Er war wirklich ein aufgeweckter Kerl, der sich nicht scheute ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen. Zu Rons missfallen, schlossen er und Harry sich zusammen und der Schwarzhaarige erzählte Alec so jenes und dieses aus der Vergangenheit seines Vaters. Auch wunderte sich Harry nicht als Hermine und Kerry dazu kamen, dass sie sich schon kannten und er gab Ron unmissverständlich klar, dass er wusste, dass Hermine eine Tochter hatte – da dieser ein verdutztes Gesicht zog als die Beiden sich dazugesellten.

Als er die Zwei zusammen sah, fiel ihm die Ähnlichkeit Kerrys mit ihrer Mutter noch stärker auf. Wenn er sie so beobachtete, fragte er sich, wie blind er gewesen sein musste, um dies zu übersehen.

Allem in allem war es ein herrlicher Abend, dann und wann setzten sich ein paar Professoren zu der kleinen Runde und Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich wohl fühlte, auch wenn er und Hermine es gekonnt schafften sich so wenig wie möglich in die Augen zu sehen und ihren Wortaustausch bei einem nicht zu verhindernden Gesprächs auf eine gewisse Zahl zu minimieren. („Geht es deiner Schulter besser?" „Ja, danke der Nachfrage." Schweigen und peinlich berührte Blicke.)

Ein Gutes hatte so eine Verletzung jedenfalls, man konnte sie als Ausrede verwenden, ohne sich Sorgen machen zu müssen unhöflich zu erscheinen und deshalb war Harry der Erste, der sich verabschiedete und allen eine gute Nacht wünschte. Auf dem Weg aus dem Raum entdeckte er Kerry, die sich gegen Alec den Sessel erkämpft hatte und nun eingemurmelt darin schlief (Alec auf dem Boden). Harry ging auf sie zu, ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, und sachte strich er ihr eine lästige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er gab ihr ein Küsschen auf die Stirn und ging dann.

Nicht wissend, dass er von jemand beobachtet wurde, verließ er den Raum und Hermine sah ihm nach, eine einzelne Träne lief ihr die Wange hinunter und sie lächelte…

Nach einer unendlichen Ewigkeit, so schien dem Schwarzhaarigen, erreichte er sein Zimmer und ließ sich erschöpft in sein Bett fallen. Er spürte den fehlenden Schlaf und ohne sich von seinen Sachen zu trennen, schloss er die Augen. Sein Fenster stand einen Spalt breit offen und eine angenehm kühle Brise wehte ins Zimmer. Es dauerte nicht lange und er fiel in einen ruhigen Schlaf, diesmal nicht geplagt von seltsamen Träumen.

Harry war auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel, er hatte Madame Pomfrey versprochen vorbei zu kommen, damit diese die Heilung der Wunde an Harrys Schulter begutachten konnte. Er hatte nur widerwillig zugesagt, er verspürte keine große Lust nur noch einen Tropfen dieses widerwärtigen Gebräus zu sich zu nehmen, doch hatte er es lieber für sich behalten, um sich einen Vortrag der Schwester zu ersparen. Um die Ecke biegend, steuerte er direkt auf den Krankensaal zu und trat missmutig hinein. Erstaunt blieb er stehen.

„Ah Potter, da sind Sie ja, setzen Sie sich, setzen Sie sich", wies ihn Madame Pomfrey an. Harry starrte noch immer in die eiskalten Augen Snapes, der bei Harrys Erscheinen wieder den Blick des Allhassenden aufsetze und ihn mit besonders viel Abscheu betrachtete. Kaum merklich nickte Harry steif zur Begrüßung und setzte sich wie ihn Madame Pomfrey kurz zuvor geheißen hatte.

„Was sitzen sie da so rum, Potter, das Hemd zieht sich nicht von alleine aus." Harry verdrehte unauffällig die Augen, sie war heute wieder ganz besonders guter Laune und er fragte sich, woher die wohl stammen mochte. Sein Blick fiel auf Snape. Der hatte sich wieder dem Tablett vor ihm zugewendet, an dem er einige Mixturen zu mischen schien, und ignorierte den Schwarzhaarigen gekonnt. Harry stellte fest das er Snape seit längerem nicht mehr gesehen hatte, worüber er sich sicher nicht beschweren wollte, doch schien der Hass auf ihn noch größer geworden zu sein. Vermutlich lag es daran, das er, Harry Potter, sich wieder einmal in den Vordergrund stellte, um das armselige Mitleid anderer Leute zu genießen um unmissverständlich klar zu machen, dass nur er der Mittelpunkt der Welt ist. Ganz prima, dachte sich Harry. Es ist natürlich ein riesiges Vergnügen, sich die Schulter durchbohren zu lassen und nichts anderes wollte er damit erreichen als die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Er schnaubte innerlich.

Madame Pomfrey eilte zu ihm und nahm ihm er unsanft den Verband ab, doch Harry biss die Zähne zusammen; vor Snape zu zeigen, dass es schmerzte, war das Letzte, was er wollte und er wusste, nichts würde den Gemütszustand des Zaubertranklehrers mehr erheitern als Harry leiden zu sehen.

Die Bandagen waren ab und der Schwarzhaarige blickte auf seine linke Schulter, wo sich eine große Fleischwunde befand; auf dem Weg der Besserung, so hoffte er.

„Schön, schön. Zumindest ist die Wunde wieder geschlossen und blutet nicht mehr." Ihr Blick sah zweifelnd aus.

„Aber?", fragte Harry. Die Krankenschwester zog die Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Die Wunde ist noch immer sehr tief und die Gefahr, dass sie wieder aufreist besteht. Professor Snape war so – gütig, eine Salbe zu fertigen, die es ermöglicht ein Aufreißen mit bestimmter Sicherheit zu verhindern."

„Aber?", wiederholte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Sie wären der Erste, der es testet."

„Testet? Soll das heißen, man kann nicht sagen, ob es überhaupt wirkt." Harry war aufgesprungen.

„Natürlich wirkt es", mischte sich Snape nun ein, sein Blick war finster. „Oder glauben Sie im ernst, Potter, ich verstehe mein Handwerk nicht. Es sei denn…" Er machte eine überlegene Pause und ein gehässiges Grinsen stahl sich in sein Gesicht. „…Sie haben Angst."

Angst? Eine nicht getestete Salbe auf eine offene Wunde zu schmieren, noch dazu von Snape hergestellt, hatte nichts mit Angst zu tun – es war reiner Wahnsinn und ein besseres Todesurteil würde es nicht geben. Harrys Miene verdüsterte sich.

„Nein." Er setzte sich und Madame Pomfrey holte die (verhängnisvolle) Salbe, die sich in einer kleinen Schüssel befand. Harry ignorierte den amüsanten Blick Snapes und blickte starr geradeaus.

„Es könnte ein wenig brennen." Mit einer Art Spachtel schaufelte die Krankenschwester, die teerartige Masse auf die Wunde Harrys, zu seiner Überraschung war diese angenehm kühl.

„Meine Dienste werden nun ja nicht mehr benötigt. Madame Pomfrey – Professor. Mit wehender Robe, verließ Snape den Krankensaal eilig. Harry wurde wieder der Verband angelegt und auch er durfte dann gehen. Mittlerweile wurde es warm an der Stelle seiner Verletzung und ein leichtes Kribbeln war zu spüren.

Wie so oft lief der Schwarzhaarige durch die Gänge, in den ein reges Treiben herrschte, überall waren Schüler, die wohl die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Septembers genießen wollten. Es war wirklich ein schöner Tag, kleine weiße Wölkchen erstreckten sich über dem Himmel, der in einem strahlenden Blau zu betrachten war.

„Es ist ein wundervoller Tag, nicht wahr." Erschrocken drehte sich Harry um und sah in die Augen von Padma, er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie sich zu ihm gesellt hatte.

„Ja, seit dem Regen eine schöne Abwechslung." Beide sahen sie hinaus; am See befanden sich ein paar Schüler, einige lasen, andere unterhielten sich miteinander oder spielten Snape-Explodiert (es hat sich über all die Jahre noch immer gut bewährt).

Die zwei Schwarzhaarigen schwiegen eine Weile, Harry musste zugeben, dass er sich unwohl fühlte. In ihm stiegen die Erinnerungen von damals wieder auf und die junge Frau neben ihm, erinnerte ihn sehr stark daran, dass er in der Vergangenheit viel falsch gemacht hatte. Die Beklemmung stieg immer weiter und die Anspannung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen." Sie schien seinen nachdenklichen Blick gesehen zu haben. Padma sah ihm in die Augen und diesen Ausdruck darin hatte Harry satt. Jeder gab ihm sein Verständnis, welches er einfach nicht verdient hatte und es stimmte ihn wütend, dass er es jedes Mal schweigend hinnahm. Wieso hassten sie ihn deswegen nicht?

„Tu das nicht, Padma." Harry klang ärgerlich.

„Was soll ich nicht tun?"

„Dein Mitleid oder dein Verständnis, ich brauch es nicht…ich verdien es nicht." Harry flüsterte und er drehte sich von ihr weg.

„Schwachsinn, Harry. Ich denke, der Einzige der sich bemitleidet bist du selbst. Hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen." Wut stieg in Padma auf, wieso auch musste er so engstirnig sein. „Ich versteh dich nicht. So vielen hast du das Leben gerettet – mir hast du das Leben gerettet. Ohne dich würde es mich nicht geben, und somit auch Alec. Hunderten von anderen Familien geht es genauso." Sie senkte die Stimme wieder. „Dich trifft keine Schuld. Lass die Vergangenheit ruhen und kümmere dich um das Hier und Jetzt und um deine Fam-" Padma verstummte, Harry sah sie verwundert an. Warum sprach sie nicht weiter? „Um die, die du liebst, die deine Freunde sind und die hinter dir stehen." Sie legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. Ihre Hand in die seine nehmend herrschte eine Weile Schweigen zwischen den Beiden.

„Aber…" Sein Kopf senkte sich gen Boden und sein Blick fiel auf seine Schuhe. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Was aber?"

„Sie war – deine Schwester." Harry Stimme klang belegt und er konnte sich noch immer nicht überwinden, der Frau seines besten Freundes in die Augen zu blicken – diese Schuldgefühle lasteten schwer auf seinen Schultern und in ihrer Gegenwart erdrückten sie ihn fast. Ohne sich zu wehren, ließ er sich von der jungen Hexe in den Arm nehmen.

„Sie ist meine Schwester und wird es immer bleiben. Glaub mir, sie lebt weiter – in unseren Herzen. Das Letzte was sie gewollt hätte, wäre, dass ich dich hasse, denn du rettetetest ihrer Schwester das Leben." Ihre Worte waren beruhigend für den Schwarzhaarigen und doch plagte ihn der Gedanke zu wissen, dass durch sein Handeln Unschuldige ihr Leben lassen mussten.

„Es tut mir Leid."

„Ich weiß." Sie sah ihm in die Augen und hoffte, Harry ein bisschen geholfen zu haben auch wenn er glaubte, sie an den Tod ihrer Schwester erinnert zu haben, schmerzte sie. Es war ein schwerer Verlust für sie, doch wer weiß, wie viele noch hätten sterben müssen, hätte keiner den Mut gehabt sich Ihr-wisst-schon-wen entgegen zu stellen.

Sie standen noch eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander und besonders Harry schien über das eben Gesagte nachzudenken. Auf der einen Seite war er ihnen dankbar, dass sie sich so um ihn bemühten und mitfühlend waren. Aber der überwiegende Teil in ihm sagte, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, wie er sich fühlte. Keiner von ihnen musste mit dem Wissen leben, dass andere…Freunde durch sein Verschulden… Er konnte den Gedanken nicht zu ende führen. Es brannte in seinem Inneren wie ein großer Dornen, bei dem es nicht möglich war ihn hinaus zu ziehen und jede noch so kleine Erinnerung daran, was er getan hatte, drückte ihn immer weiter ins Fleisch hinein und die Spitze bohrte sich zu der Stelle – zu dem einen Gedanken - den er tief verborgen hatte. Der Gedanke, dass er noch…

„Ich glaube, ich geh mich langsam fertig machen." Padmas Stimme riss den Schwarzhaarigen aus seinen Gedanken und er verstand nicht, was sie damit meinte – sagte aber nichts. „Ron freut sich mehr auf den Geburtstag von Hermine als sie selbst, hab ich das Gefühl" Sie musste grinsen. „Er ist der festen Überzeugung, das sein Geschenk dieses Jahr meines bei weiten übertriff. Mein werter Gatte – musst du wissen – hat es sich in Kopf gesetzt, dass ich versuche ihn schlecht dastehen zu lassen und lässt sich für Hermines Geburtstag ständig neue kuriose Dinge einfallen. Er hatte ihr vor vier Jahren einpaar Socken geschenkt und sie in unserem Namen überreicht. Glücklicherweise war ich so vorausschauend und hatte etwas Erfreulicheres als Geschenk. Ron war beleidigt dass ich es verschwiegen habe und seither ist er davon besessen mich zu ‚besiegen'." Nun musste auch Harry lachen, er konnte sich gut den Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes vorstellen als seine Frau ein anderes Präsent überreichte. „Wenn du meine Meinung dazu hören möchtest – er hat keine Chance." Sie grinste hinterhältig. „Ich gehe lieber nachsehen, was er so treibt. Wir sehen uns dann."

„Ja – bis nachher." Er sah ihr nach. Ron hatte wirklich Glück solch einen Menschen für sich gefunden zu haben. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht – Padma hielt ihn bestimmt ganz schön auf trapp.

Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass es wirklich schon recht spät war und er fragte sich, wo die Zeit nur geblieben war; war er eben nicht erst aufgestanden.

Er beschloss, sich ebenfalls für die kleine Feier zurecht zu machen und begab sich aufs Zimmer. Dort angekommen entledigte er sich seinen Kleidern und ging ins Badezimmer. Nach geschlagenen zweieinhalb Stunden kam er aus dem Bad – welches einer Sauna glich – wieder hinaus.

Nun fühlte er sich ein wenig besser. Aber jetzt stand er vor der Entscheidung – und seinem Kleiderschrank – und überlegte was er anziehen könnte. Sollte es etwas Vornehmes oder doch ehr leger sein? Vor seiner offen stehenden Schranktür stehend, in einem Handtuch gekleidet, und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen starrte er seine Sachen an. Minuten vergingen. So würde er auch nicht weiter kommen, dachte er sich. Letztendlich hatte er sich dann doch entschieden und als er feststellte, dass er noch ein bisschen Zeit hatte, setzte er sich auf sein Bett und zog eine Tasche darunter hervor. Er musste eine Weile kramen, eh er das fand, wonach er suchte.

In seiner Hand befand sich eine kleine Schatulle und mit einem leisen Klicken hatte er sie geöffnet. Harry betrachtete den sich darin befindenden Gegenstand und hoffte, dass es ihr gefallen würde. Blitzartig ließ er das Kästchen zuschnappen und war aufgestanden. Hinter ihm fiel die Tür ins Schloss und er begab sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

Je mehr er sich dieser nährte, desto langsamer wurden seine Schritte. Aus einem ihm unbegreiflichen Grund schlug sein Herz schneller und ein Gefühl der Nervosität breitete sich in ihm aus. Er war ein wenig überfragt, konnte er sich diesen Zustand nicht erklären. Es war doch nur eine normale Feier.

Der Schwarzhaarige war vor der Großen Halle angekommen, deren Türen geschlossen waren, und er verweilte davor.

„Harry." Erschrocken wandte er sich um. Es verschlug ihm den Atem – da stand sie und lächelte ihn an. Im schwachen Licht der Kerzen sah sie einfach überwältigend aus und Harry fand keine Worte dies zu beschreiben. Das trägerlose Kleid, dessen seidenartiger Stoff sich sanft an ihren Körper schmiegte, ließ ihre Konturen nur erahnen. Unten öffnete sich es seitlich wie eine Art Dreieck aus und bot einem ein wunderbaren Blick auf ihren braun gebräunten Beine – von einem mehr, vom anderen weniger. Das schleierhafte weiße Netz, welches leicht über das Kleid fiel, ließ dessen kräftiges Grün, pastellfarben erscheinen und war ebenfalls dreieckig auslaufend, nur zur anderen Seite. Eine kleine Spitze, in einem dunklen Ton von Grün getaucht, war an der kürzeren Seite des Kleides zu sehen und gab dem Gesamteindruck eine Ausgewogenheit, die Harry es schwer fielen ließ für Hermines Anblick ein Wort zu finden. Geschickt hatte sie es geschafft ihr wunderschönes braunes Haar hoch zu stecken, nur vereinzelt fielen hier und da fein gewellte Strähnchen heraus, die sachte auf ihre freien Schultern lagen. Perfekt - war ein Wort welches man in Erwägung hätte ziehen können, doch reichte es noch nicht annähernd daher heran.

Leichten Schrittes kam sie auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, der in seiner Bewunderung vergessen hatte zu blinzeln und ihm nun die Augen brannten. Mit den Händen in den Taschen, hatte er die Erscheinung von Gelassenheit, doch sein Herz raste und schlug gegen seine Brust. Sie kam immer näher und noch immer ließ er sie nicht aus den Augen, sah jede einzelne Bewegung von ihr. Nun stand sie vor ihm, gefährlich langsam nahm er den herrlichen Duft von ihr auf und es betäubte ihn, ließ seine Knie weicher werden.

„Du siehst einfach bezaubernd aus." Harry lächelte und sie senkte kurz verlegen den Kopf.

„Danke, ich kann das Kompliment nur zurückgeben." Hermine sah ihm in die Augen und sie entdeckte das Leuchten, welches sie so sehr liebte – dieses Leuchten, das ihr galt.

Harry bot ihr seinen Arm an.

„Darf ich sie geleiten junge Dame?" Hermine musste schmunzeln, nahm seien Arm aber dankend an und hakte sich bei Harry ein.

„Aber gewiss doch, mein Herr." Harry öffnete das Eichenportal – er konnte noch immer nicht den Blick von ihr wenden – und gemeinsam betraten sie die Große Halle. Sich eben noch anlächelnd sahen die Zwei nun in die erstaunten Gesichter der Anwesenden und beiden schien es ein wenig peinlich so angestarrt zu werden, welches durch die leichte Röte in ihren Gesichtern sichtbar wurde.

Harry war ebenso erstaunt, hätte er nicht gedacht, dass so viele da sein würden, aber wie es schien war die gesamte Lehrerschaft – ebenso Ron und Padma – versammelt. Der Schwarzhaarige sah sich in der Runde um und seine Laune änderte sich schlagartig als er…

„Was macht der denn hier?", flüsterte er unter zusammen gebissenen Zähnen zu Hermine. Diese brauchte gar nicht erst zu raten, wen Harry meinte und versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich zu antworten, während sie auf den langen getäfelten Tisch zu liefen, wo sich die meisten schon gesetzt hatten.

„Ignorier ihn einfach. Wenn man ihn ein bisschen besser kennen lernt, ist er wirklich ganz nett", versuchte sie den Mann neben sich zu besänftigen.

„Ja, so nett wie eine Masernepidemie", grummelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Hermine. Er blickte zu Snape hinüber und schenkte ihm einen ebenso verächtlichen Blick, wie ihn Snape immer Harry zugute kommen ließ.

Der Schwarzhaarige gesellte sich zu Ron, während Hermine auf Professor Dumbledore zulief und sich schon einmal bedankte. Der Schulleiter schien etwas rot zu werden, als ihn die junge Frau umarmte und winkte es mit einer Handbewegung ab.

„Mann, mir ist eben ganz schön die Spucke weggeblieben als ihr die Halle betreten habt", meinte Ron so nebenbei als Harry zu ihm kam und reichte ihm eine Flasche Butterbier. Harry schwieg mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Der Abend verlief angenehm und Harry fühlte sich wohl, er unterhielt sich hier und da und mied es in Snapes Gegenwart zu treten. Er wollte nicht riskieren einen Streit hervorzubrechen und damit die Feier zu verderben, Snape hatte wohl denselben Gedanken, auch wenn er im Gegensatz zu Harry ehr missgelaunt wirkte – aber dies eine Seltenheit zu nennen wäre eine fette Lüge. Harry musste schmunzeln.

„Was ist so amüsant?" Harry sah in neugierige blaue Augen.

„Professor – äh – nichts weiter. Es ist eine schöne Feier. Findet so etwas immer statt, wenn ein Kollege Geburtstag hat.

„Welche Feier? Das hier ist eine wichtige Konferenz und von äußerster Notwendigkeit. Immerhin geht es ihr um das Wohl Hogwarts und unserer Schüler." Kaum merklich zwinkerte er mit seinen rechten Augen und ein leichtes Lächeln war in seinem weißen Bart zu erkennen. Harry nahm einen scherzhaft ersten Ausdruck an.

„Sie haben Recht Professor. Ich habe auch – Konferenz gemeint – mein Fehler." Er konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen und so biss er lieber noch einmal von seiner Kürbispastete hab, die er sich eben geholt hatte.

„Wie geht es deiner Schulter?", fragte Dumbledore wieder im ernsten Tonfall.

„Wieder besser, ich denke, die…Salbe hilft ganz gut." Harry war sich sicher, das der Schulleiter wusste wovon er sprach, da es sicher seine Anordnung war. Der ältere Zauberer nickte nur. Harry warf ihm von der Seite einen Blick zu.

„Wissen Sie schon etwas Genaueres, Professor?"

„Nein, leider nicht. Ich befürchte…" Er sprach nicht weiter.

„Was befürchten Sie?" Über Dumbledores Augen hatte sich ein Schleier gelegt und für einen kurzen Moment schien er in seinen Gedanken gefangen zu sein.

„Nicht so wichtig…oh, sieh mal, die Uhr schlägt gleich Zwölf." Er entfernte sich von Harry und der Schwarzhaarige sah ihm verwundert hinter her. Er fragte sich, was Dumbledore wusste und was er ihm verschwieg.

Harry verwarf den Gedanken vorerst und gesellte sich zu den anderen, die sich alle um Hermine aufhielten. Zehn Sekunden vor Glockenschlag begannen sie rückwärts mit zu zählen. Zehn – Neun – Acht. Hermine war es sichtlich peinlich so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, aber sie lächelte. Fünf – Vier – Drei. Harry stand etwas abseits und konnte direkt zu Hermine sehen, die seinen Blick erwiderte. Für einen kurzen Moment schien die Zeit stehen zu bleiben – nur für die Zwei – und keiner der Beiden nahm irgendetwas um sich herum war. Zwei – Eins.

„HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"; schrieen alle im Chor und erst als der kleine Professor Flitwick ein Lied anstimmte, wandte sich Hermine den anderen zu und nahm die Glückwünsche entgegen – nur hin und wieder fiel ein Blick auf den Schwarzhaarigen.

Danach ging es an das Geschenke auspacken und Ron war der Erste, der Hermine seines ‚überreichte'. Sie freute sich sehr, doch – noch mehr über das von Padma (Sie schrie kurz auf und umarte Padma dankend) und etwas beleidigt zog er eine Schnute. Hermine gab Ron einen Kuss auf die Wange und versicherte ihm, dass sie sich sehr über die Karten von ihrer Lieblingsband freute. Er konnte nicht verhindern etwas rot um die Ohren zu werden und heimste sich einen lieb gemeinten Stoß in die Seite von seiner Frau ein. Hermine sah abermals zu der Stelle hin wo Harry stand, doch war er auf einmal verschwunden.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis jeder einzelne Hermine gratuliert hatte und das Geschenke auspacken vorbei war. So unauffällig wie möglich sah sie sich nach jemand ganz bestimmten um, doch noch immer konnte sie ihn nicht finden.

„Er ist nicht da, oder?" Ron war neben sie getreten. Betrübt schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Wenn du möchtest, reiß ich ihm den Kopf ab, wenn wir ihn finden." Hermine musste schmunzeln.

„Das ist lieb von dir, aber das brauchst du nicht – ich würde es selber machen." Beide lachten.

„Tjaaaa", zog er gedehnt in die Länge, „vielleicht ist er ja an einer ganz besonderen Stelle." Er zwinkerte kurz und ließ Hermine alleine.

Diese stahl sich leise aus der Großen Halle, wenn sie Ron nicht missverstanden hatte, wusste sie wo sich Harry befand. Eilig lief sie die Treppen hinauf immer weiter bis sie vor einer schräg gestellten Leiter stand und kurz durchatmete. Sie betrat die Turmspitze.

Ron ließ Hermine alleine und bemerkte dann, wie sie die Halle verlies. Ron ging weiter, nickte hier und da jemanden zu und überprüfte ob ihm niemand folgte. Er öffnete eine Tür, die sich hinter den Lehrertischen befand und spähte hinein. Nur schemenhaft konnte er jemanden im Raum stehen sehen, aber er wusste wer es war. Im Gegensatz zur Großen Halle war es hier recht kühl drin, ein Fenster stand offen und der Nachtwind wehte ungehindert hinein.

„Alles klar, beeile dich. Sie ist schon los." Er hörte ein merkwürdiges rascheln konnte aber auf Grund der Dunkelheit nichts erkennen. „Ich frag mich wie du vor ihr da sein willst?" Keine Antwort. „Harry?" Nun trat der Rothaarige ganz ins Zimmer und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche. „Lumos" Helles Licht erfüllte seine Umgebung und erstaunt musste Ron feststellen das der Raum leer war und die von Wind bewegten Vorhänge das Einzige war, was sich hier regte.

Es war erstaunlicherweise eine recht angenehme Nacht und es wehte nur eine kleine kühle Brise hier oben. Man hatte einen fantastischen Blick auf die Sterne und der Mond spiegelte sich im ruhigen Wasser des Sees wieder.

Gerade rechtzeitig berührten Harrys Füße den Boden des Turmes als sich auch schon die Tür vor ihm öffnete. Vorsichtig trat Hermine über die Schwelle, sie entdeckte den Schwarzhaarigen vor sich. Er sah so unverschämt gut aus, dass sie es einfach nicht schaffte, den Blick von ihm zu wenden. Sein Haar und die Robe wehten leicht im Wind, spielte gleichermaßen mit beidem. Sein Gesicht lag halb im Schatten und das Mondlicht umhüllte seine Silhouette. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. Was hatte er vor? Immer weiter lief sie bis sie ganz nah vor ihm stand und in seine grünen Augen sah. Dieser Ausdruck darin.

Ohne auch nur einen Augenblick an Zeit verstreichen zu lassen, fuhr seine Hand die Konturen ihres Kiefers entlang und seine Lippen fanden die ihre. Zärtlich umschloss er sie, wollte sie nie mehr hergeben und gab sich völlig der Besinnung hin ihr verfallen zu sein. Intensität und Leidenschaft stiegen immer mehr, bei jeder weiteren Berührung ihrer Haut, bei jedem weiteren Atemzug ihr wohlriechendes Parfüm zu duften, bei jeder weiteren Minute, die er bei ihr sein konnte.

Ihre Stirn lehnte an seiner und beide rangen sie leicht nach Luft.

„Happy Birthday, Kleines" hauchte er, ihr keine Zeit gebend zu antworten, und versiegelte ihre Lippen erneut mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Beide begannen sie das Spiel mit der Zunge, neckten sich gegenseitig, um sich danach wild zu umschlingen. Hermine wurde heiß und selbst der Wind vermochte nicht ihre Haut zu kühlen. Wieder ließ Harry von ihr ab und grinste sie frech an.

„Es steht dir gut:" Sie verstand nicht recht. Harry hatte auf ihr Décolleté gesehen und sie folgte seinem Blick. Ihr blieb die Luft weg, um ihren Hals hing eine wunder schöne Kette mit einem noch schöneren Anhänger. Hermine strahlte und sah Harry in die Augen, die mehr fähig waren etwas zu sagen, als sie selbst.

„Es ist ein Medaillon. Mach es mal auf." Vorsichtig öffnete die Braunhaarige es und ein Bild von ihr, Ron und Harry aus ihrer Zeit als Schüler in Hogwarts blickte sie an. Doch spürte sie in ihren Fingern noch etwas Anderes. Sie klappte das Bild um und ein weiteres erschien – eines von ihr und Harry. Sie war gerührt und etwas traurig, es war ein Foto von damals als sie beide noch…

Sie konnte noch ein weiteres Mal umklappen und dann strahlte sie Kerry an.

„Wo hast du das her?" Sie sah ihn wider an.

„Das haben wir zusammen gemacht, letzte Woche, ich hatte nur die ersten Zwei schon drin. Aber schau mal." Harry klappte noch einmal um. Hermine kamen fast die Tränen. Es waren die beiden zusammen, die beiden, die sie am meisten liebte und die so wenig voneinander wussten. Warum nur hatte sie solche Angst es ihm zu sagen?

Diesmal küsste sie Harry, sie war so überwältigt, das ihr keine andere Möglichkeit eingefallen war, sich zu bedanken – Harry hatte nichts dagegen.

Hermine schlang die Arme um seinen Hals um sich ihm vollkommen hinzugeben, fuhr ihm durch sein ohnehin schon zerzaustes Haar, welches sich so seidig glatt anfühlte, strich ihm zärtlich über den Rücken.

Etwas glitt zwischen ihre Finger.

Sie ließ von ihm ab und betrachtete das in ihrer Hand. Sie glaubte, sie hätte sich verguckt. Eine schwarze Feder, genauso seidig glatt wie die anderen, die sie gefunden hatte – genauso seidig glatt wie…

„Du bist…" Sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen, zu sehr verwirrte sie der Gedanke daran. Harry war ein Stück zurückgewichen und betrachtete nun ebenfalls die Feder in der Hand Hermines, auf die sie noch immer unglaublich starrte. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, er konnte den Ausdruck nicht deuten, dann blickte sie abermals auf die schwarze Feder. „Kerry und ich waren hier oben. Sie hatte geschlafen und plötzlich begann es zu regnen, ich wollte sie wecken." Sie sprach mehr zu sich selbst als mit Harry, schien ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und jetzt passte immer mehr alles zusammen. „Sie hat mich – sie hat gesagt: Was'n los?" Sie sah Harry nun wieder in die Augen, der keinen Ton herausbrachte. „Noch Fünf Minuten - _Mum_, hat sie gesagt." Ihre Stimme klang zittrig, sie schwieg eine Weile.

„Daher wusstest du es…du warst der Falke auf dem Dach."

Das war's wieder und wie immer kann ich nur hoffen, dass es euch gefallen hat und ES nicht all zu durch einander war. Schreibt mir wie immer eure Meinung, ich freu mich sicherlich. Sorry wegen den Schreibfehlern...bin eben auch nur nen Mensch (böses Ich: ja ja, sagst de.)

ICH WÜNSCH EUCH ALLEN EIN SCHNÖNES WEIHNACHTSFEST UND NEN GUTEN RUTSCH INS NEUE JAHR. -EUCH ALLE GANZ FEST KNUDDLE-

BYEBYE JEN


	4. Quidditch und Weihnachtsfieber

So, da bin ich wieder. Ich möchte mich ganz doll bei allen bedanken für die aufbauenden Reviews. Fühlt euch von mir gedrückt.

Bevor ich euch antworte, möchte ich mich jetzt ganz offiziel entschuldigen für all die Rechtschreib- und ander Fehler die vorhanden sind und die, die noch folgen werden. Sooorrrryyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!1

Ich will nicht lange schwafeln: Hier die Antworten. Nochmals vielen Dank -knuddle-

**Hermine Potter**: Freut mich, danke dass du trotzdem etwas schreibst.

**HarryHermine**: Dafür das du nicht weißt was du sagen sollst, es ne Menge zusammen gekommen. Wenn du dich über die Länge freust, diesen is noch länger und das darauf folgende noch ein bisschen mehr. Ich hoffe, es wird nicht langweilig. Nein, sie sind noch nicht richtig zusammen, aber wer weiß und das mit Kerry dauert auch noch ein bisschen (Sorry für diese informationsreichen  
Aussagen. Wie Harry reagiert, da bin auch ich gespannt (macht das Sinn)

**laser-jet**: Gut, ich dachte schon. Ich hoffe, aber das es dir trotzdem gefält.

**Bringhimup**: Schön dass es dir gefällt. Die Fragen werden sich klären, aber immer nach einander - selbstverständlich -grins-

**michi-sky**: Du scheinst Wartezeiten zu mögen -smile-. Ja, die Blindheit...ich glaube irgendwann wechselt es dann in ignorierenoder auch verdrängen, obwohl ichbehaupten würde, dass er halt einfach ein riesen großes Brett vor dem Kopf hat.

**HexeLea**: Ja, das mit den Fehlern, dazu hab ich mich jajetzt geäußert, verzeih es mir.Die Länge wird...länger, ich hoffen nur, es wird nicht langweilig. Ich muss mich ein bisschen zügeln, was das angeht. Dir auch allesGute, fürs neue Jahr.

**HPHG-Reader**: Das mit dem>in diesem Jahr hat leider nicht geklappt, aber ich hatte es ja auch angedroht.Verzeih. Das mit demCliff musst sein, meine sadistische Ader braucht das ab und zu -fg-, also bitte nicht hauen. Und danke für die Komplimente bei deinem Review beim 2. Kapitel -fast vergessen hätt-  
Wegen deinem P.S: Also wenn Harry träumt ist es immer _kursiv _geschrieben, das andere verstehe ich nicht ganz, wäre schön wenn du mir ein Beispiel geben könntest, wo du gestolpert bist oder es nicht verstanden hast, damit ich das ändern kann.

**Kniesel**: Jetzt geht es weiter (hehe, was für eine Logik) und danke.

**Miss Shirley-Blythe**: Was soll ich dazu noch sagen, außer danke. Ich hoffe, das es dir weiterhin gefallen wird.

**alyssa03**: Nein, keine Sorge, ich bin ein Happy-End-Typ. Vielleicht noch ein paar Stolpersteine -diabolisch grins-

**Tina**: (zum 2, Kap.) Ist eigentlich auch beabsichtig - hihi-

**Quizer**: Vielen Dank, für dein Kompliment -gerührt sei-

Das war's von mir, jetzt dürft ihr, und zwar lesen. VIEL SPAß!!!!!!!!!

Kapitel IV

Quidditch- und Weihnachtsfieber

Merklich nickte Harry und der verwirrte Blick der ihm gegenüberstehenden Frau ließ ihn schmunzeln.

„Was gibt es da zu grinsen?!" Hermine wurde ärgerlich, sie fühlte sich ein wenig veralbert von dem jungen Zauberer und wenn sie eines nicht mochte, war es wenn sie jemand aufzog – besonders, wenn dieser jemand schwarz zerzauste Haare hatte. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" Noch immer umspielten Harrys Lippen dieses gewisse Schmunzeln von Amüsement.

„Jeder hat doch seine kleinen Geheimnisse, oder?!" Entrüstet stütze Hermine die Arme in die Seite (die Anspielungen ignorierend).

„Das ist nicht komisch Harry Potter! Hättest du nur erzählt, das du der Falke bist, und ich spreche hier auch in Dumbledores Namen, hättest du uns viel Arbeit erspart. Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen."

„Es tut mir Leid", warf Harry schnell ein, bevor Hermine sich noch mehr aufbrauste.

„Aber wieso – und überhaupt – wie ist das möglich? Ich dachte, deine Animagusfigur wäre ein-"

„Ja, ist sie auch", unterbrach der Schwarzhaarige sie. Hermines Ausdruck im Gesicht wurde noch verwirrter – nun verstand sie gar nichts mehr. Harry war einen Schritt auf sie zu gegangen, sanft legte er seine Hände in ihren Nacken und sein Daumen strich zärtlich über ihre Wange. „Aber es ist doch wirklich nicht von Bedeutung, was ich für ein Animagus bin oder wie viele Formen ich annehmen kann, fraglich ist doch noch immer, was mich dort angegriffen hat. Ich habe es euch deshalb verschwiegen, weil ich es als irrelevant empfand. Es hat mich getroffen – was auch immer es war – als ich mich verwandeln wollte, deswegen die ganzen Federn um mich herum. Mehr war dort nicht und an mehr kann ich mich auch nicht erinnern…so Leid es mir tut." Sein Schmunzeln wurde nun zu einem Lächeln. „Am Besten wir gehen wieder nach unten, es ist frisch hier draußen und dann feiern wir deinen Geburtstag, schließlich wird man nur einmal Fünfundzwanzig." Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass er noch ein Stück näher gerückt war, sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut kitzeln. Sie blickte in seine grünen Augen, doch konnte sie nicht erahnen was er gerade dachte – wie ein durchsichtiger Schleier hatte sich darüber gelegt und ließ sein Leuchten darin trübe wirken. Verschwieg er ihr noch etwas Anderes?

„Machst du dir keine Sorgen?"

„Nein, worüber denn auch. Höchst wahrscheinlich war ich einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort und es war irgendein Tier aus dem verbotenen Wald, dass sich verirrt hatte." Hoffte er. Wenn er ehrlich war, zerbrach er sich mehr darüber den Kopf als ihm lieb war, doch wollte er niemand beunruhigen und schwieg. Ob dies die richtige Entscheidung war, wusste er nicht, aber er würde schon dahinter kommen, was es mit diesem mysteriösen Unfall auf sich hatte. „Hörst du jetzt auf dir Sorgen zu machen und genießt deinen Geburtstag – ich will dich wieder lächeln sehen."

„Okay", sagte Hermine kleinlaut und schenkte ihm das, was er sich wünschte.

„Na siehst du, das ist was ich an dir – liebe." Beide starrten sich an, einer überraschter als der andere. Ehe Harry bewusst wurde was er eben gleich sagen wollte, war es auch schon ausgesprochen – er wich ein Stück von ihr zurück. Ihre Augen blickten in die seine und die Wirkung dieser Worte ließen ihre Lippen leicht voneinander trennen.

Was hatte er da gesagt? Wie konnte er nur? Wieso hatte er vorher nicht überlegt, ehe er sprach? All diese Fragen schlugen in Harrys Kopf umher, während sich die Beiden still schweigend gegenüberstanden. Aber…aber es stimme doch, dachte sich der Schwarzhaarige. Es stimmte was er gesagt hatte, er liebte dieses Lächeln… diese Frau. Hermine.

Sein Ausdruck im Gesicht wurde sanfter und er ging wieder auf sie zu. Hermine beobachtete jeden seiner Bewegungen und sei es die kleine Haarsträhne, die ihm ins Gesicht viel und vom Wind hin und her geweht wurde. Noch immer schwirrte ihr das Gesagte durch den Kopf – es hatte ihr Herz kurz schneller schlagen lassen. Es war das eine Bestimmte, dass sie bewegte, an _dir_ . Sie sah, wie er auf sie zu kam und augenblicklich spannte sich alles an ihrem Körper an. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass er sie womöglich gleich wieder berühren würde, sanft mit seinen Fingern über ihr Gesicht glitt, ließ sie in Ekstase geraten und das Blut in ihren Adern pulsieren. Hatte er nicht etwas von frisch gesagt? Keine Spur. Hermine schloss die Augen und kurz darauf spürte sie ihn auf ihrer Haut.

Sie war so wunderschön, wie ihre Haut im Mondschein schimmerte, raubte Harry fast den Verstand. Seine Hand glitt erneut an ihren Hals und verweilte in ihrem Nacken, seine andere legte sich auf ihren Rücken und spürte den seidenartigen Stoff ihres Kleides. Sanft zog er Hermine zu sich, sie hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen – ihr schien es zu gefallen. Eine Weile beobachtete er sie, wie ihre Lippen zuckten und ersehnend darauf warteten von seinen berührt zu werden. Ganz langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter, Sekunden wurden zu Minuten. Sie berührten sich kaum…als die Tür zum Turm geöffnet wurde. Beide schraken hoch und blickten in die Richtung – Hermine drehte sich um und wand sich dadurch aus den Armen des Schwarzhaarigen. Ein kleines Mädchen schaute zu den beiden Erwachsenen hoch.

„Ich-"

„-kannst nicht schlafen", beendeten Harry und Hermine den Satz für sie. Kerry nickte. Sie hielt ein Stofftier in ihren Armen – Spuren von Tränen waren auf ihrer Wange zu erkennen. Hermine ging auf ihre Tochter zu, nahm sie auf den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Hey Süße, hast du wieder schlecht geträumt?" Kaum merklich nickte das kleine Mädchen und kuschelte sich noch fester an ihre Mutter. Hermine wog sie sanft hin und her und hoffte damit, sie zu beruhigen. „Ich bring sie wieder ins Bett."

„Warte." Harry ging auf die Beiden zu und nahm der Braunhaarigen ihre, Hermines, Tochter ab. „Ich mach das für dich, kümmere dich um deine Gäste. Ich komme dann nach." Er lächelte und Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. „Schau nicht so schockiert, ich krieg das schon hin. Na los, lass uns gehen."

Gemeinsam liefen sie die Treppen hinunter und trennten sich nach einer Weile, Hermine bedankte sich noch bei dem Schwarzhaarigen und ging dann weiter zur Großen Halle. Nur kurz blieb sie stehen, um Harry hinterher zu sehen wie er langsam in der Dunkelheit verschwand und ihre Tochter auf dem Arm trug – seine Tochter. _Unsere_

Harry kam an dem Zimmer an, wo ihn Kerry das eine Mal hat hingeführt – er nahm an, dass es das Zimmer der Beiden war. Er drückte die Tür auf und trat hinein, sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum (er war deutlich größer als sein eigener) und hielt nach dem Bett der Kleinen Ausschau. Er schritt auf eines zu, dessen Bettdecke und Laken verwühlt aussahen und wollte sie hineinlegen. Einfacher gedacht als getan. Kerry hatte ihre Beine um seinen Körper geschlungen, ebenfalls wie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner rechten Schulter und der Schwarzhaarige musste feststellen, dass sie wieder eingeschlafen war. Langsam legte er sie auf ihr Bett zurück und beugte sich ein wenig vor. Nur widerwillig ließ sie los (sie hatte wirklich einen festen Griff). Letztendlich hatte er es doch geschafft und deckte sie zu, legte ihr Stofftier neben sie und betrachtete das Mädchen eine Weile.

„Baba", murmelte sie. Harrys Miene wurde traurig, sie vermisst ihren Vater sicher sehr. Er erinnerte sich an seine Kindheit, er hatte oft von seinen Eltern geträumt, auch wenn er sie nicht kannte, hatte er sich immer vorgestellt wie es wohl sein würde, wenn sie noch gelebt hätten.

Der junge Zauberer gab Kerry noch ein Kuss auf die Stirn und mit einem Gute-Nacht-Wunsch verließ er das Zimmer wieder.

Harry schlenderte durch die stillen Gänge, er fühlte sich irgendwie – gut. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wollte einfach nicht verschwinden und er musste an eben denken. Kerry ins Bett zu legen, sie zu zudecken und zu sehen wie ruhig sie schlief, erfüllte ihn mit einem Gefühl, dass sich nur schwer beschrieben ließ. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er dies jeden Abend tun könnte, denn beglückte es ihn mit Wärme. Kerry war für ihn – ja – Kerry war für ihn wie eine…

„Harry? Du bist nicht bei der Feier?"

„Professor. Nein, ich hab – Kerry ins Bett gebracht." Der Schwarzhaarige ging auf Dumbledore zu, der nahe bei der Tür stand, die zur Großen Halle führte. Der Ältere blickte ihn an, keine Regung von Überraschung in seinem Gesicht. Dies war die Antwort für Harry, dass Dumbledore über die Umstände Bescheid wusste.

„Ja, sie ist wirklich ein aufgewecktes Kind." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich hoffe Harry, du verzeihst mir, dass ich dir gegenüber nichts erwähnt habe, aber ich hatte stillschweigen versprochen." Harry nickte.

„Schon gut Professor. Es hat sich ja nun alles geklärt…auch wenn ich es nicht von Hermine persönlich gesagt bekam." Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte kurz über sein Gesicht – verschwand jedoch sogleich.

„Ja, als Animagus hat es schon manchmal so seine Vorteile", schmunzelte Dumbledore den jungen Zauberer an und begab sich in die Große Halle wieder zur Feier. Überrascht sah Harry seinen ehemaligen Schuldirektor hinter her. Wie um alles in der Welt wusste er davon? Harry blieb er ein Rätsel, dieser Mann hatte zu viele Geheimnisse, was seine Methoden anging, an Informationen heran zu kommen. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und folgte dem Älteren.

Die Halle war gefüllt mit erheitertem Gerede, die Stimmung war ausgelassen und jeder schien sich zu amüsieren – fast jeder. Harry entdeckte Snape am Buffettisch, der sich gerade einen Punsch eingoss.

Hermine erblickte den Schwarzhaarigen und dieser gab ihr mit einem Lächeln zu verstehen, dass mit Kerry alles in Ordnung sei, danach wandte sie sich beruhigt wieder ihren Gesprächspartnern zu.

Harrys Blick fiel wieder auf den Zaubertranklehrer, dessen Miene einer steinernen Mauer glich – es juckte Harry in den Fingern. Er ging hinüber zum Buffet und schenkte sich ebenfalls ein Glas ein, ohne dabei dem Professor eines Blickes zu würdigen – dieser stand ein wenig abseits, hinter dem jungen Zauberer und tat genau das Gegenteil.

„Amüsieren Sie sich…Severus?" Er nahm einen Schluck – sah Snape jedoch noch immer nicht an.

„Bitte mehr Respekt Potter, ich bin gänzlich davon abgeneigt, dass _wir_ uns beim Vornamen nennen. Sie tun ja gerade so als wären wir nette Bekannte." Snape sah den Schwarzhaarigen verächtlich an – die letzten Worte brachte er nur mit Mühe hervor. Nun drehte sich Harry zu ihm um, das Schmunzeln auf seinem Gesicht kaum verbergen könnend.

„Nie im Traum würde ich das in Betracht ziehen – _Severus_. Doch wenn Sie es nicht vermeiden können meinen Namen auszusprechen als wäre er eine tödliche Krankheit, so spreche ich Sie weiterhin mit Vornamen an." Harry grinste den Zaubertranklehrer überlegen an und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Zu gerne würde er das Gesicht von Snape sehen, es ist selten dass jemand es wagte das letzte Wort zu haben – und noch schlimmer – dann einfach zu gehen.

Ron kam auf seinen besten Freund zu und wunderte sich über dessen schadenfroh aussehenden Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Wie sieht er aus?" Harry drehte sich nicht um, sondern blickte zu Ron, dieser sah ihn nur verwundert an.

„Wer?" Er sah sich um.

„Snape." Nun erblickte der Rothaarige den Gemeinten und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Na ja, sagen wir es so, hätte er in eine saure Zitrone gebissen, dann war es wohl die bitterste überhaupt gewesen." Beide mussten sie lachen. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe nur ein wenig Konversation mit ihm geführt." Er entfernte sich weiter von Snape, Ron folgte ihm, nicht ganz verstehend was der Schwarzhaarige damit sagen wollte, aber es genügte ihm zu wissen, dass Harry es geschafft hatte Snape in irgendeiner Art und Weise zurecht gestutzt zu haben.

Der Abend – oder die Nacht – verlief weiterhin sehr angenehm, gegen drei Uhr morgens verabschiedeten sich die ersten Gäste und nach und nach leerte sich die Große Halle. Am Ende waren nur noch die drei Freunde, Padma und Dumbledore übrig, gemeinsam halfen sie die Halle wieder aufzuräumen, damit zum Frühstück Bänke und Tische für die Schüler wieder bereit standen. Mit ein paar Schwenkern ihrer Zauberstäbe war dies innerhalb weniger Minuten erledigt.

„So, ich wünsch euch Vieren eine gute Nacht, Ron, Padma, euch eine gute Heimreise", verabschiedete sich Dumbledore.

„Gute Nacht Professor", antworteten sie aus einem Mund, der Ältere konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, sagte aber nichts mehr und ließ sie in der Halle allein zurück.

„Und ihr wollt wirklich schon abreisen?", fragte Harry seinen besten Freund. Dieser nickte und legte dem Schwarzhaarigen eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Padma und ich müssen wieder zur Arbeit – ich frag mich zwar, wie ich das schaffen soll – aber wir müssen. Wir reisen mit Flohpulver zurück, das geht schneller, dann kann ich wenigsten noch ein bisschen schlafen."

„Verstehe." Harry umarmte ihn kurz. „Wir sehen uns irgendwann."

„Wir hatten uns überlegt Weihnachten wieder herzukommen. Alec und Kerry würden sich sicher auch freuen", schlug Padma vor.

„Das ist eine tolle Idee." Auch Hermine verabschiedete sich nun von ihrer Freundin und wandte sich dann Ron zu. „Kommt gut heim." Nach dem sich auch Harry und Padma umarmt hatten, ging die junge Frau schon voraus, der Schwarzhaarige begleitete sie noch bis zur Tür – da sie sich noch unterhielten und er ihr riet, sich von Ron nichts bieten zu lassen. Sie grinste.

„Keine Sorge, ich denk, ich hab ihn ganz gut erzogen." Harry lachte. „So, ich werd schon mal nach oben gehen, Alec wach zu bekommen, gleicht dem Versuch Mäuse singen zu lassen."

„Ganz der Vater also", grinste Harry. Padma verdrehte nur die Augen, verabschiedete sich nochmals und begab sich dann die Treppen hoch zu ihrem Zimmer.

Ron und Hermine waren ebenfalls noch im Gespräch, doch als Harry wieder zu ihnen lief, beendeten sie es schnell und beide blickten zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser hatte die Hände in die Taschen gesteckt und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er wusste, dass die Zwei über ihn gesprochen hatten.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl, nun da Ron wieder abreiste, hatten sie sich doch nach so langer Zeit wieder gesehen und das Wochenende verging viel zu schnell, als dass es gereicht hätte sich alles zu erzählen.

Schweigsam standen sich die drei Freunde gegenüber, keiner so recht wissend, was er sagen sollte.

„Nun gut", fabrizierte Ron den Anfang, „ich werd dann lieber, Padma wartet sicherlich. Wir sehen uns dann Weihnachten."

„Ja, wir freuen uns." Hermine versuchte das Gespräch am laufen zu halten, diese Stille war ja nicht auszuhalten.

„Gut – bis dann…" Ron umarmte seine Freunde unerwartend und eh die beiden Anderen begriffen hatten, was der Rothaarige dort tat, hatte er sie auch schon wieder losgelassen und verließ die Große Halle ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Erneut herrschte Stille, sowie Harry als auch Hermine blickten ihrem längst verschwundenen Freund hinterher.

„Man hätte meinen können, das wäre ein Abschied für immer gewesen, nicht?!" Harry blickte gezwungen lächelnd gen Boden.

„Ja, irgendwie schon." Wieder trat eine lange Pause ein. „Ich möchte dir danken."

„Wofür?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige verwundert und versuchte ihr nun in die Augen zu sehen, doch hielt die nun Fünfundzwanzigjährige den Blick gesenkt.

„Für einiges…für dein Geschenk, dafür das du Snape in Ruhe gelassen hast, dass du Kerry ins Bett gebracht hast…" Sie stoppte kurz, Harry wusste, dass dies alles keine wirklichen Gründe waren. „Und dafür, dass du…das du wieder – da – bist." Flüsternd sprach sie die letzten Worte, doch verstand ihr Gegenüber jedes Einzelne. Sie entlocktem ihm ein Lächeln. Das aus ihrem Munde zu hören machte ihn glücklich und wieder hatte sie es geschafft sein Herz schneller schlagen zu lassen.

„Gern geschehen", hauchte er fast genauso flüsternd zurück.

_Papa, Mama helft mir, ich hab Angst, dachte sich Harry. Diese unglaubliche Finsternis wurde nicht besser und die Kälte ließ ihn fast ohnmächtig werden. Sein Körper zitterte, trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl sich kaum regen zu können._

„_Dein Flehen nützt dir auch nichts, sie werden nicht kommen." Die Stimme klang gleichgültig. „Zumindest vorerst. Die Zeit ist noch nicht reif. Geduld ist der Schlüssel zur Macht…Macht die mir schon viel zu lange verwert geblieben ist." Wort für Wort wurde er wütender, doch wurde diese Wut von einer Ruhe beherrscht, die Harry einen Schauder über den Rücken jagte. Stillschweigend hatte er den Worten des Fremden gelauscht, hatte versucht daraus schlau zu werden, doch blieb es ihm ein Rätsel. Es ergab einfach keinen Sinn für ihn. _

_Wahnsinnig, dieser Mann ist wahnsinnig, dachte sich der Schwarzhaarige._

„_Ja vielleicht, doch Wahnsinn und Genialität liegen nah bei einander." Ein höhnisches Lachen hallte durch den Raum. „Schon bald werden die ersten Zeichen sichtbar." Abermals hallte das grausame Lachen wieder, wurde immer leiser, bis es je verstummte_.

Diesmal schrak Harry nicht aus seinem Traum, ganz langsam öffneten sich die Lider des Schwarzhaarigen. Es war eine kurze Nacht, es hatte Ewigkeiten gedauert bis er eingeschlafen war und durch wirre Träume überschlugen sich die Bilder in seinem Kopf und hatten ihn einfach keine Ruhe finden lassen. So lange, bis er wieder von diesem merkwürdigen Raum geträumt hatte. Lange war es her – dass letzte Mal, glaubte er, im September – dass er sich im Schlafe darin befand. Jedes Mal war er verwirrter, wenn er danach erwachte. Es war eine Art Fortsetzung, immer passierte etwas Neues und zog sich wie eine Geschichte in einem Buch hin. Doch noch immer war die größte Frage, die Harry plagte, woher er diese Stimme kannte und es machte ihn fast rasend, dass er einfach nicht darauf kam. Und sowieso war seine Person in diesem Traum so schwach, so klein und er hatte sich noch nie so seltsam in seiner Haut gefühlt und zugleich so geborgen.

Harry verdrängte die Bilder der Nacht und stand auf. Er blickte aus dem Fenster. Ein eisiger erster Oktobermorgen – Frost klebte an den Grashalmen der Wiesen und ließ sie weiß schimmern. Die Strahlen der Sonne waren schwach und wärmten kaum durch die Scheiben des Schlosses.

Harry rieb sich die nackte Schulter, seine alte Wunde war noch immer zu sehen, so ganz wollte sie wohl nicht mehr verschwinden. Ab und zu juckte sie noch und der Schwarzhaarige musste sich beherrschen nicht daran zu kratzen – Madame Pomfrey würde ihm die Hände abhacken, wenn sie ihn noch einmal dabei erwischte. Sie sehe genau, wenn jemand kratzte, hatte sie das letzte Mal gesagt, als er bei ihr gewesen war, um etwas gegen das ständige Jucken zu bekommen.

„Das ist nur ein Anzeichen, dass sie heilt, Potter", hatte sie gesagt, „manche Wunden heilen langsamer und dazu kommt, dass wir nicht wissen von was sie getroffen worden sind, das braucht schon seine Zeit, um wieder vollkommen zu genesen." Damit hatte sie ihn wieder fortgeschickt.

Harry warf einen Blick auf die ehemalige Verletzung, nur noch minimal befanden sich Reste von Schorf und es dürfte wirklich nicht mehr lange dauern, bis auch der verschwunden war – lang genug gedauert hatte es ja.

Trotz der Kälte war es ein schöner Samstag. Harry war auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle, er verspürte einen gewaltigen Hunger und konnte es kaum erwarten endlich den Geschmack von frisch gebratenen Speck und Rührei auf seiner Zunge zu haben. Sein Magen grummelte und der Schwarzhaarige legte noch einen Schritt zu. Beim Eintreten der Halle kam ihm lautes Geschwätz entgegen, die Tische waren voll mit sich unterhaltenden Schülern die nebenbei ihr Essen genossen.

Harry entdeckte am Tisch der Gryffindors, dass einige die Sachen des Quidditch-Teams trugen und mit über den Tisch gebeugten Köpfen sich angeregt aber flüsternd unterhielten – oder diskutierten. Die Saison würde bald beginnen und die Teams fangen nun an zu trainieren. Sich an seinen Platz setzend beobachtete er die kleine Gruppe von sieben Leuten und es ließ sich nicht verhindern, dass er in Nostalgie schwelgte. Er vermisste die Zeit als Sucher sehr, nichts hatte ihm mehr Spaß gemacht (außer im siebten Jahr gab es etwas das Quidditch schwer Konkurrenz machte, aber war dies ein Spiel zu zweit) Ein unauffälliger Blick zu Hermines Platz, wo die junge Frau sich mit Professor Flitwick unterhielt. Sie schien bemerkt zu haben, dass sie beobachtet wurde und wandte sich in die Richtung direkt zu Harry. Dieser schenkte ihr ein Lächeln als sich ihre Blicke trafen, schaute dann aber wieder zu der Mannschaft von Gryffindor, bei den er mit seinem Gedanken vorher war, bevor ihn etwas Anderes hat abgelenkt. Er wollte gerade daran denken, wie er das erste Mal auf einen Besen flog als sein Magen rebellisch meckerte und sich der Schwarzhaarige leicht schuldbewusst gegenüber seinem Organ das Frühstück auftat und begann zu essen.

Wie immer war es vorzüglich gewesen und Harry genoss gerade seine letzten Schlucke seines Kürbisssaftes als jemand ihm bekannten die Halle betrat – er war wohl nicht der Einzige.

Kerry begrüßte hier und da einige Schüler oder unterhielt sich kurz mit ihnen, aber auch ihr wurden zur Begrüßung viele lächelnde Gesichter entgegen gebracht. Erst hatte sich der Schwarzhaarige gewundert, doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass sie schon seit drei Jahren auf Hogwarts lebte und er davon ausgehen konnte, dass jeder sie kannte – nur er – er hatte es nur durch einen dummen Zufall erfahren, dass Kerry Hermines Tochter war. Er seufzte leise, jetzt war es eh egal.

„Na Professor, so in Gedanken?!" Harry sah auf und erblickte Dumbledore, der sich gerade in seinen Stuhl neben ihn setzte und lächelte.

„Was?"

„Dein Ärmel schwimmt in Kürbisssaft." Schnell zog der Schwarzhaarige sein Arm aus der sich ausbreitenden Flüssigkeit, seine Robe war fast bis zu seinen Ellenbogen nass und er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt.

„Verzeihung, ich war wohl wirklich in Gedanken." Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes war das Malheur beseitig.

„Darf ich fragen, was dich so beschäftig hat?" Dumbledore sah ihn fragend an und tat sich gleichzeitig sein Frühstück auf.

„Dürfen Sie. Um ehrlich zu sein, war sie die Ursache für meine Abwesenheit." Harry deutete auf das kleine schwarzhaarige Mädchen, das am Tisch der Gryffindors inmitten von Siebentklässlern saß – überwiegend Jungs – und ungehalten mit ihnen sprach…oder sie unterhielt.

„Ah, verstehe. Ja, sie ist wirklich eine Bereicherung für das Schloss und die Schüler mögen sie. Sie ist wirklich ein wundervolles Mädchen. Sie ähnelt ihrer Mutter sehr…aber auch der Vater ist in ihr zu erkennen – mehr noch…würde ich sagen." Dumbledore schmunzelte leicht. Harry sah flüchtig zur einen, dann zur anderen Seite, um auch sicher zu gehen, dass niemand ihn hörte. Er sah dem Schuldirektor direkt in die Augen, diese Frage lag ihn so sehr auf der Zunge, doch er zögerte.

„Äh, _kennen_ Sie den Vater von Kerry?" Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich ein bisschen über seine Stuhllehne gebeugt und flüsterte nur noch. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass der Ältere ihn neugierig und überrascht zu gleich anschaute und er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihn die Frage doch ein wenig irritierte und er auf Grund dessen leicht ins Stottern geriet.

„Äh, ja…ich kenne ihn…irgendwie…doch schon…ein bisschen vielleicht…" Dumbledore räusperte sich. Er hatte es eigentlich für offensichtlich gehalten.

„Ach so, ja…das wollt ich nur wissen…" Harry stützte seinen Kopf mit der Hand und versank wieder leicht in Gedanken. Unauffällig beobachtete ihn der Grauhaarige aufmerksam, eventuell ist der junge Mann neben ihn in den fünf Jahren, die er verschwunden war, einmal schwer auf den Kopf gefallen und der Sturz hatte sein Sehvermögen beeinträchtig, überlegte Dumbledore.

„Harry?"

„Ja, Professor." Er sah ihm wieder ins Gesicht.

„Hast du in letzter Zeit in den Spiegel gesehen?" Harry war verwirrt, er konnte sich nicht erklären wie Dumbledore nur darauf kam.

„Professor? Ich versteh nicht…" Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts sah ihn eindringlich an und Harry begriff, dass diese Frage von ihm durchaus ernst gemeint war. „Ja Sir, hab ich. Aber wieso fragen Sie mich das?" Der Ältere schwieg eine Weile, dann erhob er sich und war am gehen.

„Du solltest vielleicht einmal _genauer _hinsehen. Einen schönen Tag wünsch ich dir noch Harry."

„O-okay…danke." Er sah Dumbledore hinter her, wie er bis zur Tür lief, sich noch einmal umdrehte, unauffällig zwinkerte und dann verschwand. Wenn es je einen Moment im Leben des Schwarzhaarigen gegeben hat, der ihn so verdattert hatte wie dieser, dann muss er ihn wohl verpasst haben. Harry wandte sich wieder seinem leeren Teller zu und sein Blick fiel unvermeidlich auf das kleine Mädchen, das ihn so sehr ans Herz gewachsen war. Er versuchte das Gesagte von Dumbledore zu ignorieren, da es noch immer keinen Sinn für ihn ergab, doch musste er sich eingestehen, dass es ihn im hintersten Eckchen seiner Gedanken doch beschäftigte. Aber auch als er sich entschied einen Spaziergang zu machen und den Spielern beim Training zu zusehen, ließ es ihn nicht los. Was hatte Dumbledore nur damit gemeint, er solle genauer hinsehen? Und was hatte das alles mit dem Vater von Kerry zu tun? Er konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf bilden. Er ging ins Stadion, er hatte keine Lust die Treppen hinauf zu steigen und stellte sich in einen der Türrahmen, die zum Spielfeld führten.

Harry verfolgte das Training der Mannschaft von Gryffindor und er musste zugeben, dass sie ziemlich gut waren – nun ja – er hatte keine Vergleichsmöglichkeiten zu den anderen Teams, doch was er hier sah, beeindrucke ihn schon. Die Spielzüge waren ausgereift und durchdacht, die Reflexe des Torhüters hervorragend und die Zielgenauigkeit der Treiber erstklassig. Den Sucher hatte er noch nicht im Einsatz gesehen, doch konnte er sich vorstellen, nach dem was er beobachtet hatte, das es keine Probleme geben könnte, in Punkto Teamzusammenhalt hatte er selten so eine Einstimmigkeit erlebt. Er verspürte sogar ein wenig Stolz, auch wenn es albern war, denn hatte er damit gar nichts zu tun.

Harry erschrak aus seinen Gedanken als dicht vor ihm ein Besen an ihm vorbeirauschte, der einem kleinen walnussgroßen Ball hinterher flog, welcher in den schwachen Sonnenstrahlen golden schimmerte. Der Schnatz. Wie lange hatte der Schwarzhaarige keinen mehr in der Hand gehalten, geschweige denn gefangen. Er vermisste das Gefühl wie sich seine warme Hand um den kühlen Gegenstand schloss, und dessen Flügel verzweifelt versuchten durch flattern sich wieder zu entreißen. Er vermisste das Fliegen und das Spielen.

„Professor, wie hat es ihnen gefallen?" Erneut wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Wie?..."

„Das Training, wie fanden Sie es. Ich weiß, dass sie einmal ein hervorragender Sucher bei Gryffindor waren und ich möchte gerne ihre Meinung hören." Vor ihm stand mit einem Besen in der Hand ein Junge, nicht älter als dreizehn oder vierzehn, der ihn mit freudigen Augen und roten Wangen ansah und auf die Antwort seines Professors wartete. Harry blickte kurz zum Spielfeld und sah gerade noch, wie die restlichen Spieler der Mannschaft in den Umkleidekabinen verschwanden. Hatte er es wirkliche verpasst, er war doch nicht lange abwesend gewesen?

„Ich bin beeindruckt…um ehrlich zu sein", gab er zu. „Bist du der Kapitän?"

„Ja Sir, John McGee mein Name." Er schien erfreut zu sein, ein Lob von diesem Mann zu erhalten.

„Nun John, du hast ein gutes Team auf die Beine gestellt, was ich gesehen habe war nicht schlecht. Ich denke, ihr habt gute Chancen, auch wenn ich die andren Teams noch nicht hab spielen sehen." Er wollte gehen.

„Sir?" McGee sah den Professor entschlossen an. „Verzeihen Sie, aber dass wir gut sind, weiß ich..." Harry musste schmunzeln. „Aber das sind die anderen auch. Ich möchte – das unser Team besser ist. Vielleicht können Sie mir ein paar Tipps geben, uns auf die Fehler hinweisen. Sie haben doch eben das ganze Spiel beobachtet…oder Sir?" Mit jedem Wort wurde er leiser und sein Selbstbewusstsein vom Anfang schien verflogen. Der ernste Blick des Schwarzhaarigen, dass sich seit der Bitte in seinen Gesicht abzeichnete, trug nicht zur Besserung der Unsicherheit des Jungen bei. Harry überlegte noch immer und ließ den jungen Kapitän nicht aus den Augen.

„Nun, wie ich schon gesagt habe, ihr seit nicht schlecht. Dennoch bin ich neutraler Meinung und allen Teams gleich aufgeschlossen und ich wünsche ihnen alle dasselbe Glück, deswegen kann ich dir nicht sagen, dass die Jäger mehr aufeinander zufliegen sollten, wenn sie sich Pässe zu spielen und auch das die Treiber ihre Mitspieler noch mehr schützen müssen, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Du als Kapitän musst selbst sehen, dass dein Sucher größere Kreise ziehen sollte. Er muss zum Schnatz, nicht der Schnatz zu ihm…Aber wie gesagt, ich kann dir Leider keine Hinweises geben." Harry drehte sich um und ging.

„Sir?!" Abermals hielt ihn McGee davon ab zurück zum Schloss zu gelangen. Der Schwarzhaarige blickte den Jungen in die Augen. „Danke…" Er lächelte dankbar und auch über das Gesicht des jungen Professors huschte ein Grinsen.

„Aber wofür denn?!..."

Die Tagen vergingen rasend und Harry fragte sich, wieso er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, dass die Zeit als er hier Schüler war genauso schnell voran eilte, da ihn die Wochen schleppend in Erinnerung geblieben waren und er die Tage bis zu den nächsten Ferien immer gezählt hatte. Auf der anderen Seite musste er sich eingestehen, dass die sieben Jahre auf Hogwarts viel zu schnell verstrichen sind und er nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, noch etwas länger hier zu bleiben. Er vermisste die unbeschwerte Zeit, wo er mit seinen Freunden in ihren Lieblingssesseln saß und sie über den Hausaufgaben brüteten oder sich es unter den Baum am See gemütlich machten. Es gab schöne Augenblicke in seinem Leben, die er um nichts in der Welt hätte eintauschen wollen, sie gaben ihn Kraft die schlimmen Dinge zu überstehen.

Er atmete die kalte Luft ein, dessen Wind hartnäckig über die Ländereien Hogwarts blies. Der Himmel war grau und die Wolken blieben hartnäckig dicht bei einander und ließen jeden Blick auf blauen Himmel verwert.

„Komm schon, los!", drängelte Kerry und zog an dem Ärmel ihres Vaters. Dieser jedoch – von seinem Vaterglück noch immer keinen blassen Schimmer habend – ließ sich nur schwerfällig zu einem schnelleren Schritt bewegen und auch das ständige Gezerre des Mädchens bewirkte doch äußerst wenig, denn war ihr bemühter Kraftaufwand vergleichbar als wolle man eine Feder einen Stein tragen lassen. Dazu kam, dass der Boden nass und mit feuchtem Laub bedeckt war und jeder unüberlegte Schritt hätte dazu geführt, das man nicht mehr auf harten Stühlen hätte sitzen können, so war es Harry nur Recht sein gemütliches Schlendertempo beizubehalten – ganz zum Missfallen einer kleinen Schwarzhaarigen, die es kaum noch erwarten konnte endlich nach Hogsmeade zu kommen. Ihre Mutter hatte es ihr all die Jahre nicht erlaubt, seit sie hier lebte und sie wusste nicht wie Harry es geschafft hatte Hermine zu überreden, doch zählte für sie im Moment nur, dass er es geschafft hatte. So war es nur selbstverständlich, dass Kerry mit dem Schwarzhaarigen gehen wollte, da er es ihr ermöglicht hatte das Zaubererdorf zu besuchen – auch wenn Harry gar keine Lust hatte, und nur die Künste ihres Hundeblicks es bewirkt hatten Ja zu sagen, war er nun auf dem Weg dort hin.

Nicht einen Meter von ihm entfernt, lief Hermine, die immer noch nicht fassen konnte, wie sie sich hat breit schlagen können lassen, doch vier großen, grünen Augen, die einen bittend ansahen, konnte sie einfach nicht widerstehen und sie war leicht säuerlich, dass man sie so überrannt hatte. Zwei auf einen war aber wirklich unfair. Harry warf einen Blick über seine Schulter zu Hermine, er hoffte, dass sie nicht all zu sauer war.

Das Dorf wurde nun sichtbar und das aufgeregte Gehopse des Zwergs an seiner Hand hörte auf, da Kerry es leid wurde den Mann an ihrer Hand zu ziehen und eilig den Weg hinunter rannte, um endlich Hogsmeade zu sehen, von dem sie schon so viel von den Schülern gehört hatte. Deswegen war es auch nicht schwierig die aufgebrachten Rufe ihrer Mutter zu ignorieren, sie solle gefälligst nicht so schnell rennen und aufpassen wohin sie läuft.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um sie, ihr wird schon nichts passieren", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen.

„Ich mach mir keine Sorgen um sie…ehr um die Leute, die sie umrennen wird. Warum auch musstest du ihr davon erzählen wie toll es hier ist. Weißt du wie lange ich gebraucht habe, sie davon zu überzeugen, zu warten." Hermine schlug einen ersten Tonfall an, doch fiel es Harry schwer dem zu folgen.

„Ich würde so fünf Jahre schätzen", grinste er. Die Braunhaarige fand das alles andere als komisch.

„Das ist nicht witzig. Sie soll so normal aufwachsen wie nur möglich und keiner sieht Hogsmeade vor der dritten Klasse…die acht Jahre kann sie auch noch warten. Kerry soll keinen Vorteil den Anderen gegenüber haben, in dem sie jetzt schon das Dorf besuchen kann, nur weil sie die Möglichkeit dazu hat. Was ist, wenn sie deswegen aufgezogen wird, es wird schon schwierig wenn jeder weiß, dass sie dass Kind vo…" Sie brach ab und während der Standpauke, die Harry bereits kannte, hatte er ein bisschen auf Durchzug geschalten, aber bei diesen Worten klebte er förmlich an den Lippen Hermines. Doch er konnte vergebens darauf warten, dass sie weiter Sprach – zumindest in diese Richtung gesehen. „Was ich damit sagen will, dass sie nicht zu sehr verwöhnt werden soll. Sie darf nicht das Gefühl kriegen alles zu bekommen, wenn sie es nur will. Und wenn du mir noch in den Rücken fällst, ist das nicht gerade der Weg dorthin…" Sie wollte eigentlich nur Luft holen, um neu anzusetzen, doch Harry hatte durchaus bessere Ideen diesen Tag zu verbringen als mit Strafpredigten Hermines, die , wie er nur all zu gut wusste, Stunden hätten dauern können, wenn man sie nicht unterbrach – und genau das tat er.

„Hermine?!" Sie stieß die eingeatmete Luft wieder aus.

„Ja?"

„Fertig?"

„Nein!"

„Doch! Mach dir doch nicht solche Gedanken darüber, wer was über sie denken könnte. Ich glaube, sie hat das ganz gut im Griff mit dem Kennen lernen. Und außerdem ist sie Fünf, bis zur dritten Klasse hat sie alles wieder vergessen und es ist doch nur das eine Mal. Also zerbreche dir nicht den Kopf darüber, alles wird gut." Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen und Hermine genau das Gegenteil zu beweisen, dass nicht alles gut werden würde, ertönte ein spitzer Schrei, der gewaltige Ähnlichkeit mit Kerrys Stimme hatte. Erschrocken sahen sich die beiden Erwachsenen Richtung Dorf um und ohne zu überlegen und einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass die Straße glatt war, rannten Harry und Hermine los.

Es war natürlich klar, das so etwas passieren musste, weil es Harry stark gewundert hätte, würde mal das eintreffen wie er es behauptete, aber in diesem Fall war wieder einmal bewiesen, dass sein Pech noch vorhanden war und egal was er dagegen unternahm, es würde immer etwas geben, dass ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte.

Beide waren sie nun im Dorf angelangt und sahen sich hektisch nach der kleinen schwarzhaarigen Gestallt namens Kerry um und es dauerte nicht lange und sie wurde gesichtet. Sie stand mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster eines Ladens und drückte ihre Nase fest dagegen. Harry und Hermine eilten zu ihr hin und bevor die Beiden sie ganz erreichten, drehte sie sich zu ihren Eltern (Einer davon nicht wissend darüber).

„Mum, schau dir die leckeren Sachen an, dass ist ja wie Weihnachten. Darf ich mir was aussuchen, bitttteeeee!", flehte sie, mit der festen Überzeugung schon einmal in Gedanken ihren Hundeblick durchzugehen, sollte ihre Bitte nicht von Erfolg gekrönt sein. Hermine jedoch war so erleichtert, dass ihrem Kind nichts geschehen war, dass sie nickte und schneller als sie darüber hätte nachdenken können, war eben dieses im Honigtopf verschwunden.

Auch Harry war sichtlich erleichtert, dass es nur die überschwängliche Freude war, die Kerry überfallen hatte, als sie die vielen Süßigkeiten sah und steckte seine Hände wieder in die Tasche.

„Na siehst du…" Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um, da sie vor ihm stand und ihr Blick verriet jetzt schon, dass, was immer Harry gleich sagen würde, nichts Gutes verheißen konnte. „…kein Grund panisch zu werden." Sie hatte Recht.

Viel hatte sich nicht in dem Dörfchen verändert und so kam es, dass Harry und Hermine nebeneinander her schlenderten – die meiste Zeit schweigend. Die Braunhaarige war noch immer leicht mürrisch über das leichtsinnige Verhalten des jungen Mannes ein paar Schritte vor ihr.

„Wieso bist du manchmal so leichtsinnig?", sprach sie ihre Gedanken laut aus. Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich verwundert um, es erstaunte ihn doch, dass sie das Thema wieder aufrollte. Beide standen sich gegenüber, er zögerte ein wenig.

„Ich bin nur nicht so…"

„Wie?" Hermine wurde schon wieder wütend. Warum schaffte er es immer wieder, dass ihre Empfindungen in seiner Gegenwart auf und ab sprangen. Mal zerschmolz sie fast vor Verlangen und ein anderes Mal stieg in ihr die Wut wegen seiner unglaublichen Sturheit auf. „Pingelig oder verbohrt, wolltest du das sagen?!" Sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle und ihre verschränkten Armen waren ein klares Zeichen für den Schwarzhaarigen, behutsam zu sein.

„Führsorglich…eigentlich." Hermine sah ihn überrascht an – dies eindeutig nicht erwartend. „Du weißt doch, ich bin nicht gerade ein Befürworter von Regeln…ich denke, dies ist das Einzige wo Snape mir zustimmen würde", schmunzelte er, „wann musste ich mich je um jemanden kümmern. Ich war doch immer nur für mich verantwortlich und niemand hat mir beigebracht was es bedeutet, sich um jemanden zu sorgen." Wieder schwieg er eine Weile, Hermine sah, das ihm noch etwas auf der Seele lag. „Es gab nur einen Menschen in meinen Leben, für den ich es geopfert hätte…" Er blickte sein Gegenüber nicht an, doch Hermine beobachtete ihn genau. Seine Fäuste waren geballt und er schien mit seinen Gedanken in der Vergangenheit zu hängen.

„Ich weiß", versuchte sie ihn damit zu beruhigen, und hoffte, ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückzuholen. „Sirius hat dir viel bedeutet…"

„Nein", unterbrach Harry sie, wie Unrecht sie hatte – nicht in der Hinsicht, dass ihm sein Patenonkel nicht viel bedeutet hatte, viel mehr in die Richtung was das Leben opfern betraf. In keiner Weise hätte er es geschafft, Sirius mit seinem Leben zu schützen, selbst wenn er gekonnt hätte, doch war Sirius viel zu engstirnig als hätte er dies je zugelassen. Nein, das wäre nie möglich gewesen. „_Du_…du bist der Mensch." Harry blickte ihr nun wieder in die Augen, doch hätte sie es besser gefunden, hätte er dies unterlassen, denn wäre ihr in diesem Moment auch nur ein Wort eingefallen, sie hätte es gesagt, doch war sie zu nichts Anderem fähig als den Mund aufzuklappen – und nicht einmal das war freiwillig. Sie war hin und her gerissen und diese grünen Augen verstärkten das Gefühl nur noch mehr. Der Schwarzhaarige schien ihren überraschten Gesichtdausdruck nicht in irgendeiner Art zu deuten und schon gar nicht positiv, so redete er einfach weiter ohne darauf zu achten. „Aber sieh nur, wo ich stehe", er deutete auf sich selbst, und riss Hermine nur halb aus ihrer Trance, „hier…und nicht bei dir. Ich hab wohl auf allen Wegen der Kunst – versagt." Nun sprach er nur noch zu sich selbst, aber gerade diese Worte – waren sie noch so leise – hörte die Braunhaarige umso deutlicher.

So viel wirres Zeug kreiste in Hermines Kopf, sie wusste nicht recht, ob sie die Worte des Schwarzhaarigen richtig verstanden hatte. Dieses Gefühl zwischen gerührt sein und wütend, irritierte sie und sie war sich nicht ganz im Klaren, ob sie das eben Gesagte als Mitleid, dass Harry sich selbst zusprach, deuten sollte oder als wahr. Sie war überwältigt, zu wissen, dass sie der bedeutsamste Mensch im Leben des Harry Potters war, erfüllte sie mit Glück. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie daran dachte, auch ohne sein Eigengeständnis, keimte in ihr die Frage…wieso hatte er sie dann verlassen? Fünf Jahre ihres Leben musste sie damit zurecht kommen, ihn verloren zu haben, quälte sich damit, dass es ihre Schuld war und mit jedem Tag wurde die Hoffnung auf seine Wiederkehr kleiner. Und dann, ganz unverhofft, stand er vor ihr und seine grünen Augen strahlten sie an, mit diesem gewissen Ausdruck des Schuldbewusstseins und all die jährlichen Sorgen waren vergessen. Pure Erleichterung hatte sich in ihr ausgebreitet, nur weil sie ihn am Leben wusste…Aber konnte sie ihm das ihr zugefügte Leid verzeihen?

Mit langsamen Schritt ging sie auf ihn zu, darauf konzentriert den Augenkontakt mit Harry zu halten – auch wenn sich dies als schwerer erwies als Hermine angenommen hätte, denn wurden ihre Knie weicher und weicher.

Harry hingegen war alles andere als entspannt, er verkrampfte förmlich, immer mehr, so lange die Braunhaarige geschwiegen hat. Er beobachtete sie genau und es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass zwischen ihrem Herz und Verstand ein erbitterter Kampf herrschte, und die Möglichkeit, dass sie auf das Erstere hören würde war gerade zu gering.

Nun sah er, wie sie auf ihn zu kam und auch seine Knie fingen nun an, je näher Hermine ihm war, nachzugeben – und dies war keine außerordentlich angenehme Mischung mit dem Rest seines angespannten Körpers. Er musste aussehen wie ein Elefant auf Stelzen.

Hermine stand nun ganz dicht bei ihm - ein wenig zu nah für den Schwarzhaarigen, denn raubte ihr herrlicher Duft seinen Verstand und es war äußerst schwierig das Verlangen sie zu küssen ihm Zaun zu halten.

„Lügner." Ihre Stimme klang sanft und ihre reh-braunen Augen waren mit so viel Wärme gefüllt, dass Harry abermals Schuldgefühle plagten. Aber im Moment galt seine volle Aufmerksamkeit der Frau vor ihm, die ihn, ohne es zu wissen, halb wahnsinnig machte. Es reichte aus, dass sie in seiner Nähe war und sein Herz begann fast schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust zu schlagen.

Noch immer blickten sie sich an, sie starrten fast schon und erst jetzt schien es, dass Harry ihr Gesagtes realisierte.

„Ich hab nicht…"

„Hör auf", unterbrach sie ihn, „ich kenne keinen Menschen, der sich mehr um das Wohlergehen anderer sorgt als um sein eigenes wie du es tust. Wann hast du jemals auf dich Acht gegeben?!" Sie lächelte leicht und er schien zu wissen, dass Hermines Frage rein rhetorisch war, denn schwieg der junge Zauberer. „Du wolltest immer alles und jeden beschützen."

„Und wir alle wissen ja wie hervorragend ich dies getan habe." Der Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören und Hermine war klar, worauf er anspielte.

„Jeder hat sich glücklich geschätzt an deiner Seite zu kämpfen und alle waren sich der Gefahr bewusst – du hast uns auch oft genug daran erinnert – davon abhalten dir zu helfen konntest du niemand, schon gar nicht bei deinen kläglichen Versuchen uns abzuraten dir zu folgen damit uns nicht zustieß." Wieder musste sie schmunzeln. Harry wollte protestieren, er zog die Gefahr magnetisch an, dass Schutz zu nennen wäre grotesk und so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt wie…ihm fiel nicht einmal ein Vergleich ein, so gigantisch weit war es von der Wahrheit entfernt. Doch Hermine strich ihm zärtlich eine nervige Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und alles was er sagen wollte, war wie weggefegt. Wieso tat sie das? War das beabsichtig? Wenn sie ihn damit verrückt machen wollte – sie hatte es geschafft, aber wenn dies nur ein Spiel war, wenn Hermine ihm zeigen wollte, was er _hätte_ haben können, war dies ein ganz schön sadistisches Spiel.

Er glaubte, seine Knie würden gleich unter ihm nachgeben, das Gefühl ihrer Finger auf seiner Haut raubte ihm fast den Atem und nur stoßweise konnte er die Luft aus seinen Lungen lassen. Ihre Hand in die seine nehmend, schmiegte er sie an sich und drückte sie sanft an sein Gesicht, er schloss dabei die Augen und genoss es einfach sie zu spüren. Diese einzigartige Empfindung, die Wärme, die von ihr ausging, versetzte ihn ins Delirium.

„Ach Hermine", seufzte er, „es gibt so viele Dinge in meinem Leben, die ich ungeschehen machen würde…so viele. Du sagst ihr habt euch glücklich geschätzt, ich sage, ich war der beneidenswerte mit solchen Freunden an meiner Seite. Glaub mir, du und Ron seid das Beste, was mir passieren konnte und ich bereue keinen einzigen Tag, den wir zusammen waren – sowohl die Guten als auch die Schlechteren. Ihr Beide seid die – die Familie die ich nie hatte…"

Hermine konnte nicht mehr. Diese Worte – und waren sie noch so einfach – ließen ihr die Tränen in die Augen strömen, nie hatte der Ausdruck Familie mehr Bedeutung gehabt als aus dem Munde des Schwarzhaarigen und folglich verringerte sie ihren Abstand nun vollends, um Harry einfach zu berühren und so nah wie möglich bei ihm zu sein.

Dieser war sichtlich überrascht, aufgrund der herzlichen – aber plötzlichen – Umarmung der Braunhaarigen, aber wie um alles in der Welt hätte er anders können als diese zu erwidern. Nie hätte er angenommen, dass sein Gesagtes, das bewirken würde, doch war er froh darüber, denn wusste Harry, dass alles der Wahrheit entsprach. Ron war wie ein Bruder für ihn und Hermine…Hermine war so viel mehr…

Kerry saß nun schon eine ganze Weile hinter einem Stein und hätte sie gewusst, dass es so kalt werden würde, hätte sie sich wärmer angezogen. Der Gedanke grauste sie, denn hatte ihre Mutter genau das zu ihr gesagt, bevor sie losgingen und was hassen Kinder noch mehr als das, wenn ihre Mütter Recht behalten. Aber zumindest war die Aussicht von ihr absolut fantastisch.

Hogsmeade war nicht wirklich interessant, sie war schon so oft hier, sie hatte aufgehört zu zählen. Hermine vergaß wohl des Öfteren, dass das schwarzhaarige Mädchen nicht im Geringsten mit den Beschäftigungen der Braunhaarigen ausgelastet war und ihr so Unmengen an Zeit blieben das Schloss auszukundschaften, um hier und da gewisse Geheimgänge zu entdecken. Der Weg zum Honigtopf war einer der Ersten, den sie gefunden hatte und ihre Neugier hätte ihr es übel genommen, nicht zu wissen was sich auf der anderen Seite befand. Somit kannte sie das Dorf in und auswendig.

Das Befangen trotzdem darauf zu bestehen hier her zu gehen, lag mehr dem Interesse nah, dass sich zwei bestimmte Personen näher kommen sollten, die sich als ihre Eltern herausstellten (Der Schrei am Schaufenster, diente einzig und allein zur Ablenkung).

Auch wenn ihr Plan noch so ausgetüftelt war, zu dieser Sache gehörten immer noch zwei Andere, die sich für Kerrys Geschmack eindeutig zu viel Zeit ließen. Warum auch mussten Erwachsene immer ständig reden – und dann so endlos lange und ausgiebig. Es war nicht gerade eine gemütliche Haltung auf dem kalten, feuchten Boden und trotz des guten Blickes, hörte sie auch nicht besonders viel – ehr gar nichts – da hätte man schon gern erwartet, dass es ein bisschen schneller voranging.

Die Schwarzhaarige wollte sich schon dazu entscheiden wieder zu gehen, als ihr Vater plötzlich aufhörte zu reden und für einen kurzen Moment Schweigen einbrach. Kerry spähte über den Stein und ein Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen. Na bitte, ging doch, dachte sie sich, als sie sah, dass sich ihre Eltern umarmten. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu grinsen, je länger dieses gefühlvolle Schauspiel dauerte und dieses Bild ließ sie hoffen, doch noch eine richtige Familie zu bekommen.

Der Wind wurde stärker und zog kräftig an den Kleidern des Mädchens. Sie spürte förmlich wie sich ihre Härchen sträubten und ein kalter Schauder lief ihr den Rücken hinunter, kurz darauf musste Kerry Niesen – nicht gerade leise. Ruckartig presste sie sich ihre eisig gewordene Hand auf den Mund, doch war es schon zu spät, denn echote das ‚Hatschie' im nahe gelegenen Wald und weckte die Aufmerksamkeit zweier Personen, bei denen sich die Fünfjährige wünschte, sie wären für diesen Moment taub gewesen – dem war nicht so.

„Hast du das gehört?" Hermine hatte sich von Harry gelöst und beide spürten nun die aufgekommene Kälte. Der Wind hatte in seiner Intensität nicht nachgelassen und blies hartnäckig durch alles, was nicht luftdicht war.

„Ja, klang als wäre man auf einen Quietschball getreten", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige im Spaß.

„Kerry!"

„Was?"

„Kerry", wiederholte Hermine. „Sie klingt so, wenn sie niest." Harry musste lachen, das hörte sich wirklich absurd an. „Ich mein es ernst. Sie muss sich hier irgendwo verstecken." Die junge Hexe sah sich in der Gegend um – von Harry erntete sie nur fragliche Blicke, er konnte nicht ganz glauben, dass solche Geräusche von einem menschlichen Wesen stammten.

„Sei doch nicht albern, wahrscheinlich war nur irgendein Tier. Ich glaube nicht, …"

„Ich bin nicht albern", protestierte sie, „ich werd doch wohl wissen, wie das Niesen un- meiner Tochter klingt, glaub mir, ich weiß genau, dass sie hier irgendwo steckt." Harry konnte dazu nichts mehr sagen und überließ es Hermine voran zu gehen – er folgte nur. „Wenn man bedenkt, dass das Echo zu uns kam, heißt das, dass es genau aus dieser Richtung kommen musste." Sie zeigte von sich aus geradeaus, wo man irgendwann wieder ins Dorf gelangen würde, doch bis auf ein paar mickrige Bäume, einen Trampelpfad und Steinen, war dort nichts weiter zu sehen.

Etwas bewegte sich oder zumindest nahm Harry an, etwas gesehen zu haben. Genau hinter dem größeren Stein hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick ein Stück Stoff hervorgelugt, genau der Farbe, die Kerrys Robe hatte. Solch ein Zufall.

Hermine schien dies nicht bemerkt zuhaben, da sie sich weiter suchend umsah.

„Komm hör auf", bat Harry sie und packte sie sanft am Arm – es war nicht im Geringsten beabsichtig, dass er sie aus dem Blickfeld des Steines drehte. „Kerry ist sicherlich im Dorf und deckt sich mit Süßigkeiten ein oder ist bei Zonkos." Harry sprach für Hermines Verhältnisse etwas zu laut, doch ging sie nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Du kennst sie nicht so gut, das wäre so typisch für sie, sich irgendwo zu verstecken und andere zu belauschen und dabei hab ich ihr schon so oft gesagt, sie soll das unterlassen…" Hermine steigerte sich in die Sache immer mehr hinein.

„Hey." Der Schwarzhaarige wollte sie beruhigen und strich ihr zärtlich mit der Handfläche über diese unglaubliche weiche Haut Hermines Wange. „Warum willst du ihr so viel verbieten, ich kann mich erinnern, das ein gewisser jemand, auch gegen so manche Schulregeln verstoßen hat." Harry grinste verschwörerisch.

„Jaah – das warst du!"

„Oh…du weißt wie ich das meine." Harry hatte für einen kurzen Moment vergessen, dass Hermine das Gedächtnis eines Elefanten hat, wenn es darum ging, dass jemand gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen hatte. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du dabei – fast immer", versuchte er sich herauszureden.

„Ja, aber nur um dir und Ron aus der Patsche zu helfen – wie immer." Erfolglos.

„Lassen wir das. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen zurück zum Dorf, holen uns ein Butterbier zum aufwärmen und suchen dann den Floh. Einverstanden?" Hermine musste schmunzeln aber sie stimmte dem jungen Zauberer zu und gemeinsam gingen sie den Pfad zurück zu Hogsmeade.

„Du weißt, dass du diese Diskussion haushoch verloren hast", stachelte Hermine ihn an. Der Schwarzhaarige blieb stehen und sah Hermine hinterher, die triumphierend grinste.

„Hab ich nicht! Schon einmal was davon gehört ‚der Klügere gibt nach'?!" Die braunhaarige Frau beachtete seinen Kommentar gar nicht und lief einfach weiter den Weg entlang. Harry eilte hinter her und spielte den Beleidigten – doch als er an diesen gewissen Stein vorbeikam, zwinkerte er einem kleinen Mädchen zu, dass wie ein nasses Blatt an den Stein gedrückt war und die Luft anhielt.

Nach dem sie sich das besagte Butterbier gekauft hatten, fanden sie Kerry, wie von Harry ‚vorhergesagt', im Laden für Süßigkeiten wieder. Gemeinsam überredeten die beiden Schwarzhaarigen Hermine, ein zwei Dinge mitzunehmen und sie verließen den Honigtopf mit zwei voll gestopften Tüten.

Allem in Allem war es ein schönes Wochenende, das mit einem herrlichen Halloweenfest abgeschlossen wurde. Schade, dass der Tag des Schreckens kein richtiger Feiertag war, denn dann hätten sie den Montag frei. Harry befürchtete jetzt schon, dass es schwer werden würde, aus dem Bett zu kommen.

_Nun war gar nichts mehr zu hören. Kein tropfendes Wasser. Keine Schritte. Kein Fremder. Harry stand noch immer regungslos an derselben Stelle, er traute der Ruhe nicht._

_Es wurde eisig und die Kälte schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Langsam verlor er die Geduld, nicht zu wissen wo er war und mit wem er sprach, lies ihn wütend werden, doch viel mehr störte ihn, dass er nicht wusste…wer er war. _

_Etwas in ihm regte sich, es war ein seltsames Gefühl und kaum zu beschreiben, aber der Drang irgendetwas aus sich heraus zu schreien wuchs mit jeder Sekunde, die er in diesem dunklen Käfig verbrachte._

„_WO BIST DU? WER BIST DU? ZEIG DICH ENDLICH!" Seine Worte schalten an den Wänden wieder und der Schwarzhaarige fühlte sich befreit, nicht mehr so klein und hilflos und auch der Raum erschien ihm nicht mehr erdrückend. Er blickte sich um und hoffte auf eine Antwort. Man hörte wieder das Wasser tropfen, nur das Wasser. Tropf. Tropf. _

„_Welch Ehre, die mir gebührt. Ich hatte schon befürchtet du würdest gar nicht mehr erschienen…Harry Potter." _

_Harry hörte die Stimme, doch waren jeglichen Anzeichen einer weiteren Person in diesem Raum nicht vorhanden und es war unmöglichen auszumachen, woher sie kam._

„_Was soll das heißen, ich war immer hier."_

„_Wenn du das sagst, muss es wohl stimmen."_

_Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich um seine eigene Achse, tausend Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf und alle hatten denselben Ursprung. Wie kam er hier raus?_

„_Gib dir keine Mühe, es gibt keinen Weg…"_

_Harry spürte wie jemand in seine Gedanken eindrang und automatisch bildeten sich seine Oklumentikschilde. Was war hier nur los? „Zeig dich mir oder bist du feige?" _

„_Es hat keinen Sinn, mich zu provozieren bringt nichts. Ich allein bestimme was geschieht auch kein Harry Potter kann mich daran hindern. Dein Schicksal ist besiegelt. " Wieder erklang dieses eiskalte, grausame Gelächter, welches sich immer weiter entfernte._

„_Halt! Welches Schicksal." Harry rannte los, die Richtung war ihm egal, Hauptsache seine Beine trugen ihn fort. Blind lief er einfach voran und der Weg nahm und nahm kein Ende bis…Der Schwarzhaarige prallte hart gegen irgendetwas und es warf ihn zu Boden. Ihm wurde schwindlig und er schloss die Augen._

Als er sie wieder öffnete befand er sich in seinem Zimmer – auf dem Boden neben seinem Bett. Etwas verwirrt blickte er sich um. Er schien wohl im Schlaf heraus gefallen zu sein. Was war nur passiert? Dieser Traum war so ganz anders als die Vorigen. Diesmal konnte er selbständig handeln, denken und sich von der Stelle bewegen, all das, was ihm sonst verwert geblieben war. Schon seltsam.

Er setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett, seine Ellenbogen waren auf seinen Beinen gestützt und er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das dichte schwarze Haar. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass ihn der Traum, wo er anwesend, aber auch irgendwie nur passiv gegenwärtig war, hätte beunruhigen müssen, doch nun zerbrach er sich noch mehr den Kopf über diesen Vorfall. Er war er gewesen und auch der Fremde hatte ihn erkannt, aber wer war er dann vorher…Harry bekam Kopfschmerzen.

Er beschloss dies erstmal ruhen zu lassen und vielleicht fiel ihm irgendetwas ein – später. Die Müdigkeit überfiel ihn und mit einem letzten Blick auf die Uhr, die ihm anzeigte das er nur noch eineinhalb Stunde schlafen konnte, ließ er sich mit einem Seufzer in sein Kissen fallen, doch beidem Versuch wieder Schlaf zu finden, scheiterte kläglich. Wütend darüber schlug er die Decke bei Seite und stand auf.

Missmutig und mit schweren Augenlidern ging er ins Bad und nahm eine Dusche. Harry drehte den Hahn auf, ein kurzer Aufschrei entfuhr ihm und er war hellwach. Schnell ließ er seine Hand zum Hahn bewegen und stellte es auf warm. Wer in Merlins Namen hatte es so kalt gestellt, fragte er sich. Als er sich von dem Schrecken erholt hatte, genoss er das Wasser auf seiner Haut zu spüren.

Frisch gestriegelt und angezogen, verließ er sein Zimmer. Harry wollte zur Bibliothek, da es um diese Zeit noch kein Frühstück geben würde, und sich die Zeit mit ein bisschen Lesen zu vertreiben, konnte nicht schaden. Seine Theorie bestätigte sich, als er in dem riesigen Raum mit den alten Büchern eine junge Hexe erblickte, die ganz vertieft in einem Wälzer zu sein schien. Ein bisschen leiser als üblich, ging der Schwarzhaarige auf Hermine zu und stellte sich hinter ihren Sessel, sein Kopf beugte sich über die Lehne und er warf einen Blick auf die Zeilen.

„Was ließt du denn da?" Der jungen Frau entfuhr ein spitzer Schrei und sie ließ ihr Lesewerk fallen. „Na nu, ein Buch soll man doch lesen und nicht hinunterwerfen." Harry grinste verschmitzt und lief um den Sessel herum und hob die Lektüre wieder auf, Hermine schien dazu noch nicht in der Lage zu sein.

„Harry Potter! Wie kannst du es wagen mich so zu erschrecken." Wütend schlug sie ihn gegen den Arm. Der Gemeinte konnte sich nun nicht mehr beherrschen und das unterdrückte Lachen brach hervor.

„Tut mir Leid, wirklich." Er hielt sich die Stelle, an der ihn die Braunhaarige getroffen hatte.

„Das klingt nicht gerade ehrlich, wenn du dabei lachst." Hermine war noch immer sauer und ruckartig entnahm sie ihm das Buch aus seiner Hand.

„Du hättest dich mal sehen sollen. Du würdest auch lachen müssen."

„Ja natürlich. Amüsier dich auf meine Kosten." Sie wollte gehen und drehte Harry den Rücken entgegen. Dem Schwarzhaarigen wurde nun klar, dass sie wirklich sauer war und hörte auf, sich über sie zu lustig zu machen.

„Hermine, warte." Er holte sie ein und hielt sie sanft am Handgelenk. Sie zu sich umdrehend, zog er sie noch ein Stück näher an sich heran. „Es tut mir Leid, ich wollt dich nicht erschrecken. In Ordnung?" Er setzt seinen Hundeblick ein und Hermine erinnerte das stark an Kerry.

„Werde erwachsen", grinste sie. Harry wusste, dass sie ihm nicht mehr böse war und er erwiderte ein Lächeln. Er nährte sich ihren Lippen, doch meinte das Schicksal es nicht gut mit ihm und hinter Hermine ertönte ein Räuspern.

„Gehe ich richtig der Annahme, dass dies eine Schule ist und kein – Ort für nächtliche Vergnügen." Harry ließ entnervt den Kopf hängen, von all den Menschen auf dieser Welt, war er der letzte den er sehen wollte. Hermine schien dies sichtlich peinlich zu sein und mit leicht gesenktem Kopf drehte sie sich zum Professor der Zaubertränke um.

„Severus. Nein natürlich nicht. Sie haben Recht. „ Hermine lächelte ihm steif entgegen, während der Schwarzhaarige nur noch mehr die Augen verdrehte. Was ging es denn diesen Lackaffen an, was sie hier trieben. Nur weil er selbst unfähig ist auch nur im Geringsten sich zu _vergnügen_, sollte er es anderen nicht verderben. Harry überlegte ob er Snape dies sagen sollte, zu mindest würde er sich auf dessen Gesicht freuen.

„Von Mr. Potter war so etwas zu erwarten…aber von Ihnen Professor Granger…" Sein Blick war herablassend und einfach nur widerlich und Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass sich Hermine dies gefallen ließ.

„Dieses _etwas_ nennt man küssen, ein Begriff der ihnen wohl nicht geläufig ist." Harry imitierte Snapes Gesichtausdruck, doch war er sich sicher, dass keiner sich mit noch so viel Übung so entstellen konnte.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, was das ist, halten sie mich für beschränkt." Harry verlor die Geduld.

„Ist das eine Fangfrage?", wandte er sich unglaublich an Hermine und sah sie fragend an.

„Harry nicht", ermahnte sie ihn. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte es nicht fassen.

„Hermine was soll das? Hast du vergessen wer…" Harry wurde unterbrochen.

„Hören sie lieber auf Miss Granger. Sie besaß schon immer mehr Verstand als Sie…" Snape grinste süffisant.

„Schluss! Alle beide. Ihr benehmt euch wie Kinder. Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten, dieses ständige Gestreite und Provozieren. Wie alt seid ihr eigentlich?! Langsam müsst es für euch doch genug sein, euch gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu springen – nein – ich will nichts hören Harry. Sollte ich noch einmal erleben, dass ihr euch auch nur im Geringsten falsch anseht, glaubt mir, ist es mir ein großes Vergnügen euch einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. Ich denke, Dumbledore wird mir dafür seine Zustimmung geben. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich.  
Professor Snape, Professor Potter, man sieht sich sicher beim Spiel heute Nachmittag. Einen schönen Tag Ihn beiden." Hermine ließ die zwei Streithähne stehen und verließ eilig die Bibliothek. Wie konnte man nur so unglaublich stur und infantil sein?

Es herrschte absolute Ruhe und keiner der beiden Männer sagte ein Wort. Harry wusste nur zu gut, dass sie ihre Drohung war machen würde, nur war er sich nicht sicher, ob Snape das auch wusste. Aber zumindest hatte ihre Standpauke Wirkung gezeigt – aber so unglaublich es schien – ging Snape.

„Man sieht sich beim Spiel – Professor Snape." Harry sah dem Zaubertranklehrer hinterher und der Angesprochene blieb stehen. Hermine war längst nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Ihre Mannschaft hat nicht mehr gewonnen, seit Sie aus dem Team sind." Wieder dieses gehässige Grinsen.

„Oh, war das ein Kompliment?!" Snape verließ die Bibliothek mit wehender Robe.

Es goss in Strömen und die Zuschauer im Stadion jubelten und schrieen gegen den tosenden Wind ihrer Mannschaft zu. Harry saß neben Dumbledore und fieberte genauso mit, als würde er gerade selbst spielen. Es war ein furchtbarer Sturm, es war fast unmöglich etwas zu sehen, geschweige denn den Stadionsprecher zu verstehen, wenn man nicht unmittelbar in seiner Nähe saß und das tat Harry zu seinem Glück. Trotzdem schien jeder gekommen zu sein. Es erinnerte den Schwarzhaarigen an sein Spiel im dritten Jahr, welches nicht all zu glimpflich für ihn geendet war.

Aber bis jetzt sah es nicht all zu schlecht für die Gryffindor-Mannschaft aus, sie lagen mit siebzig zu fünfzig im Rückstand und hatten noch alle Möglichkeit offen aufzuholen.

Der pfeifende Wind wurde etwas weniger und auch wenn es noch immer bachsturzartig goss, verstand man zumindest den Sprecher wieder.

„…Watson im Quaffelbesitz und ein langer Pass zu, oh das ging daneben. Nun hat Gryffindor wieder den Ball, ja bei dem Sturm sollte man lieber aufpassen, dass einem nicht der Besen unter'm Hinter weggefegt wird. Pass zu McGee, wieder zu Anderson uhhh, der von einem Klatscher getroffen wurde. Aber Conners fängt ihn und der Quaffel bleibt bei Gryffindor. Conners fliegt nun auf die Tore zu, hervorragendes Ausweichmanöver und … TOR! TOR! Damit steht es nur noch siebzig zu sechzig für Slytherin…"

Harry war aufgesprungen und jubelte lautstark, ihn störte nicht einmal das er vom restlichen Kollegium wundernd angesehen wurde. Das war nun wirklich nicht das erwartete Verhalten eines Professors.

Dumbledore konnte nur darüber schmunzeln, er wusste zu genau, wie sehr Harry das Spielen vermisste.

„Nicht doch, mehr außen fliegen. Was macht ihr denn da?! Verteidigungslinie aufbauen, Verteidigungslinie. Spielt doch ab", schrie Harry gegen den Wind, obwohl er eigentlich wissen musste, dass keiner ihn von den Spielern verstand. Er war aufgesprungen, versuchte etwas zu erkennen, doch der Regen war wie ein undurchlässiger Schleier.

„…ein hervorragender Spielzug der Slytherin-Mannschaft …und Tor! Der Spielstand ist nun neunzig zu sechzig und noch immer für Slytherin." Harry stöhnte als er das hörte, er hatte das andere Tor gar nicht mitbekommen. „Aber was ist das?", hörte man die Stimme des Sprechers nun deutlich durchs Stadion schallen. „Der goldene Schnatz und gleich sind Hunter und Thomson hinten dran. Ich glaube, ich brauche ihnen nicht zu erklären, meine Damen und Herren, wie schwierig es ist diesen kleinen Ball bei solch einem Wetter zu fangen. Und da ist der kleine Schlingel auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Jetzt ist McGee im Ballbesitz. Er ist seit seinem zweiten Jahr in der Mannschaft und nun im Sechsten hat er es zum Kapitän geschafft (Harry hatte ihn auf dreizehn bis vierzehn geschätzt…voll daneben). Und er trifft, Tor für Gryffindor! ..." Erneut jubelte Harry, auch wenn sein persönlicher Favorit hinten lag…nicht das er parteiisch war.

Harry hatte sich wieder hingesetzt und versuchte das Spiel in Ruhe zu verfolgen, trotzdem schaffte er es nicht still auf seinem Platz zu bleiben. Wie gerne würde er selbst spielen, er vermisste das Gefühl auf einem Besen zu sitzen, den Wind in seinen Haaren und in seinem Gesicht zu spüren (In dem Moment verstärkte sich der Wind und der Schwarzhaarige war gezwungen die Augen zu schließen, weil der Regen ihm ins Gesicht peitschte. Oh ja, ein herrliches Gefühl…dieser Wind)

Die Kleidung des jungen Zauberers klebte an seiner Haut, er war aufgeweicht bis auf die Knochen und mit jeder erneuten Böe, überfiel Harry eine Gänsehaut. Auch wenn der Schwarzhaarige sich noch so sehr für dieses Spiel begeistern konnte, hoffte er doch, dass es sich bald dem Ende neigen würde, denn noch länger in dieser Kälte und er würde bald ein aufgeweichter Schwamm sein.

Er widmete sich wieder dem Spiel, aber sehen konnte er noch immer nicht richtig, da half nicht einmal der _Impervius_-Zauber. Nun hatte er zwar keine Wassertropfen auf seiner Brille, aber der Regen war genauso dicht wie zuvor. Enttäuscht seufzte er.

„Na nu, ist deine Energie aufgebraucht?" Albus Dumbledore wandte sich Harry grinsend zu.

„Bei diesem Wetter macht das doch kein Spaß", murrte er. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts musste nur noch mehr lachen.

„Ja, gegen die Natur können nicht einmal _wir_ etwas unternehmen." Das war nicht gerade das, was Harry hören wollte und so blickte er wieder aufs Spielfeld. Seine schlechte Laune verflog sofort als er hörte wie der Stadionsprecher den Schnatz ankündigte.

„…Hunter vorne weg, aber Thomson ist ihm dicht auf dem Fersen…oder ehr auf dem Besen – Scherz beiseite. Und es geht in den Sturzflug. Also um ehrlich zu sein meine Damen und Herren, kann ich nicht ausmachen…KAUM ZU GLAUBEN!!! WRONKSI-BLUFF VON HUNTER UND DIE POTTER-SCHRAUBE HINTERHER! WAHNSINN! Uhh Thomson kracht in den Boden, dass sah böse aus. Aber ein gutes Täuschungsmanöver des Gryffindor-Suchers, nicht ganz so wie bei den Originalen, aber beeindruckend. Hunter jagt jetzt dem goldenen Schnatz hinter her, ich erinnere sie noch einmal meine Damen und Herren, es steht neunzig zu siebzig, mit dem Fang des kleinen Ball brächte es Gryffindor hundertfünfzig Punkte und damit den- JA! DA UMSCHLIEßT ER IHN MIT SEINER HAND. GRYFINNDOR GEWINNT!"

Nun sprang Harry wieder auf und jubelte lautstark. Er stand nah an der Brüstung und wirbelte mit den Armen in der Luft – den Regen vollkommen vergessend. Im Stadion herrschte ein Gejohle und Geschrei, nur die Slytherin buhten auf ihren Plätzen.

Ein Schrei. Harry sank in sich zusammen und wäre beinah vornüber gefallen, hätte ihn die anderen nicht reflexartig gehalten. Ihm war schlecht, die Übelkeit ließ ihn vergessen wo er war und es riss ihm die Füße unter dem Boden weg. Ein unglaublicher Schmerz jagte durch seinen Kopf, der ihn fast ohnmächtig werden ließ. Seine Hand gegen seine Stirn pressend, hoffte er, das stechende Pochen würde nachlassen. Dem war nicht so.

Keuchend ging er zu Boden, das Atmen fiel ihm schwer, das Licht blendete, doch von mal zu mal verdunkelte sich der Himmel und es wurde stumm um Harry…

_Dein Schicksal ist besiegelt…_

„…nei…nein, halt! NEIN" Harry schrak hoch. Wo war er?

„Alles in Ordnung Harry, du bist im Krankenflügel." Harry sah in die Augen Hermines. Ihr Blick schrieb Bände, so viel Besorgnis lag darin. Sie saß auf der Bettkante und ihre Hand streichelte sanft seine Wange, es beruhigte ihn ein wenig, auch wenn er noch immer nicht wusste, was passiert war.

Allein schon wenn er versuchte daran zu denken, bekam er Kopfschmerzen. Er konnte sich nur noch an den unbeschreiblichen Schmerz erinnern, der wie ein Blitz eingeschlagen war. Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte sich aufzusetzen – es gelang ihm mehr schlecht als recht. Warum war er eigentlich immer derjenige, der im Krankensaal lag.

„Ah, zum Glück, du bist endlich wach." Dumbledore trat ins Zimmer und in seinem Gesicht war nicht weniger Sorge abzulesen als bei dem von Hermines. Er war an das Bett des Schwarzhaarigen herangetreten und ließ ihn auf seinem Weg dorthin nicht aus den Augen – als befürchtete er, Harry würde jeden Augenblick erneut zusammenbrechen. Hermine wollte gerade aufstehen, doch hielt sie der Fünfundzwanzige mit sanfter Gewalt fest, sodass sie gezwungener Maßen bei ihm bleiben musste – als ob sie das gestört hätte.

„Was heißt denn endlich? Wie lange war ich denn bewusstlos?" Harry sah abwechselnd zur Braunhaarigen und Dumbledore. Die beiden tauschten besorgte Blicke aus.

„Du hast drei Tage geschlafen." Stille.

„Drei Tage", wiederholte Harry unbeeindruckt. „Mensch, dann hast mich ja ganz schön umgerissen, was."

„IDIOT!", schrie Hermine ihn an und war aufgesprungen. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass er den Bogen überspannt hatte und stellte sich gerade auf die Standpauke ein.

Hermine konnte einfach nicht glauben, wieso er nur so leichtfertig sein konnte. Merkte er denn nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machten? Ständig war sie zwischen Wut und Freude hin und her gerissen wenn sie ihn sah. Das eine Mal war er so unglaublich süß, dass es ihr schwer fiel, ihm nicht um den Hals zu fallen und dann versiebte er es mit irgendeinem dummen Kommentar oder tat irgendetwas, dass sie ihn am liebsten auf den Mond geschossen hätte.

Harry wartete noch immer, doch Hermine stand einfach nur da, mit gesenktem Kopf und geballten Fäusten. Und dann, ging sie wutschnaubend davon. Beide Männer sahen ihr stillschweigend hinterher, keiner traute sich so recht etwas zu sagen, aus Angst, die junge Frau würde hässliche Löcher an der Decke hinterlassen. Sie hörten ihre Schritte noch sehr lange ehe sie sich entfernten.

„Ich habe es wohl vermasselt." Natürlich hatte er.

„Nach allen Regeln der Kunst." Dumbledore schmunzelte leicht, doch hielt es sich nicht lange. Harry wusste, was jetzt folgen würde. „Was ist mit dir da oben passiert?" Der Schwarzhaarige sah Dumbledore an, er wirkte wieder so alt und zerbrechlich, jedes Mal, wenn ihm etwas auf dem Herzen lag – meistens war er selbst der Grund.

„Ich weiß es nicht Professor. Ein unglaublicher Schmerz fuhr durch mich hindurch…ganz plötzlich." Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und betrachtete seine Hände. Alle dachten wohl, er würde so etwas nicht ernst nehmen, doch er hatte es satt, dass sich ständig alle um ihn sorgten. So viel war er nicht wert.

Das was beim Spiel passiert war wollte er um nichts auf der Welt noch mal erleben, zu grausam war die Erinnerung, die ihn an den Schmerz band.

„Was?" Die Stimme des Älteren riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wie bitte?"

„Was…was hat geschmerzt?" Man konnte deutlich spüren, dass es dem Schulleiter schwer fiel diese Frage zu stellen und Harry verstand dies nur all zu gut, denn die Antwort war beängstigend.

„…meine Narbe…"

Schweigen herrschte im Krankensaal, beide Zauberer waren sich der Lage dieser Antwort durchaus bewusst und es grauste sie, wenn sich ihre Vermutung bestätigen würde – den einen mehr, den anderen weniger.

Harry beobachtete den Älteren, seine Stirn war in Falten gelegt, er schien in seinen Gedanken vertieft zu sein. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was den Schulleiter beschäftigte, denn ihm gingen wahrscheinlich dieselben Gedanken durch den Kopf und er hatte sich davor immer gefürchtet.

„Albus…" Der Angesprochene sah überrascht auf, das war das erste Mal, dass er ihn mit Vornamen ansprach. „Glauben Sie, dass er wieder…" Der Schwarzhaarige konnte es nicht aussprechen.

„Ich weiß es nicht…ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest mehr wissen, denn hatte ich ersehnt, dein Verschwinden damals hätte einen Sinn und du würdest Neues erfahren…"

„Ich war erfolglos." Dumbledore sah ihn an, ließ ihn aber weiter sprechen. „All die Jahre, die ich fort war…Wissen Sie, es war ein komisches Gefühl damals, als wir gegen die dunkle Seite gekämpft haben. Wir waren weit in der Unterzahl und es schien so aussichtslos zu sein, doch keiner gab auf…alle haben sie gekämpft." Er schluckte schwer. „Ich hatte Angst, Angst, die ich noch nie im meinen Leben gespürt hatte, doch als ich all meine Freunde gesehen habe, die hinter mir standen…ich weiß nicht. Ich fühlte mich glücklich – es ist absurd – die schlimmste Schlacht aller Zeiten tobte und ich verspürte Glück. Aber es gab mir Kraft, zu wissen, nicht allein zu sein." Harry schwieg eine Weile. „Und dann stand er vor mir, in wahrhafter Größe und seine Ausstrahlung war kälter als der Regen auf meiner Haut.  
Sein höhnisches Grinsen ließ die Angst weichen und machte unglaublicher Wut platz, er hat gemordet und nichts wollt ich mehr als dies zu stoppen.  
Kennen Sie das Gefühl der Rache…sie ist nicht kontrollierbar. Man verliert die Übersicht, vergisst wo man ist und eh man sich versieht…ist es zu spät.  
Sie sind meinetwegen gestorben…es war meine Schuld." Einzelne Tropfen bildete sich auf dem Bezug Harrys Decke. Dumbledore hatte ihm die ganze Zeit zugehört und je länger sein Schützling erzählte, umso mehr machte er sich selbst Vorwürfe. Alles was erleben musste, wünscht man keinem Menschen.

„Harry", sprach er ihn sanftmütig an, "er hätte dich fast getötet. Du musstest etwas unternehmen und wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn…ich möchte gar nicht darüber nachdenken." Albus Dumbledore legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Als ich die Hoffnung fast aufgeben hatte, vor ihm kniete und all meine Kraft aus mir wich, da hörte ich jemand schreien…meinen Namen. Es hat mich noch lange in meinem Träumen verfolgt…immer wieder – fast jede Nacht.  
Es war Hermine, es war ihre Stimme. Ich sah sie im Augenwinkel, sie war umzingelt von Todessern und so weit weg von mir, doch sah ich jeden Kratzer, jede Wunde auf ihrer zarten Haut." Harry sah den verwunderten Blick des Älteren und er ahnte, dass er nicht wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte. „Obwohl sie angegriffen wurde, hatte sie Angst um mich und…und hatte nichts Anderes im Kopf als mir zur Hilfe zu eilen. Ganz schön dumm, was?! Sie hätte sich lieber selbst retten sollen…dann wäre das nie passiert. Als sie fiel und – und einfach reglos liegen blieb…

Der Gedanke sie verloren zu haben, löste etwas in mir aus, das war stärker als Rache, stärker als purer Hass und ohne das ich es hätte verhindern können, brach es aus mir heraus. Dann hat Voldemort sich vor meinen Augen aufgelöst. Ich weiß noch heute nicht warum." Nun sah der Schwarzhaarige Dumbledore wieder in die Augen, er wusste nicht was er darin finden würde, aber er war froh das es kein Mitleid war.

„Du hast ihn besiegt und keiner gibt dir Schuld für irgendetwas. Den Mut, den du aufgebracht hast, besitzt keiner den ich kenne und das du mir das erzählt hast, bestätigt das nur." Dumbledore stand auf, doch Harry lag noch etwas auf der Seele.

„Professor?"

„Ja Harry."

„Erinnern Sie sich an die Prophezeiung. In der es hieß, entweder das Opfer sein oder der Mörder."

„Ja, gewiss. Wer könnte das vergessen."

„Als sich Voldemort auflöste, als ich ihn besiegte, da fühlte ich mich als sei…ich gestorben."

Harry lag noch immer im Bett des Krankensaals, die Nacht war schon längst eingebrochen und Dumbledore war vor einigen Stunden gegangen. Auf die Aussage hin, das Harry derjenige war der starb, darauf wusste selbst der weise Dumbledore nichts zu sagen. Wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er selbst nicht sagen, was das bedeuten sollte. Er wusste nur, dass das Gefühl da war.

Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkend, starrte der Fünfundzwanzigjährige an die Decke und fand einfach kein Schlaf. Da half es nicht einmal an Hermine zu denken, im Gegenteil, sie war der Grund warum er nicht schlafen konnte. Er wusste, dass er sich mal wieder wie ein Trottel hat aufgeführt und ihre Gefühle verletzt hat, dazu kam, dass er sich selbst etwas vorgemacht hat und dies ein weiter Grund für ihre Enttäuschung war. Harry stand auf – etwas zu schnell, er hätte nicht angenommen, dass er noch so wacklig auf den Beinen war, doch beherrschte er sich und bewegte sich Richtung Tür. Natürlich besonders leise, da er den Wachhund nicht wecken wollte, der Tagsüber als Madam Pomfrey bekannt war, sie wäre äußerst wütend, wenn sie ihn ihr stehen sehen würde, da sie ihm dringliche Bettruhe verschrieben hatte – wenn er schon nicht einen ihrer (scheußlichen) Tranks nahm. Auf Zehnspitzen nährte er sich immer mehr der Tür, dort angelangt, drückte er so vorsichtig wie möglich die Klinke und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass ihn sein Glück diesmal nicht im Stich lassen sollte. Es klappte, die Tür gab keinen Laut von sich und er konnte ungehindert hindurch treten.

In den Fluren herrschte absolute Ruhe und Dunkelheit, nicht wunderlich um diese Zeit. Er hoffte, auf keinen Zusammenstoß mit unerwartet nächtlichen Spaziergängern und sah sich alle paar Meter um. Eigentlich nahm der Schwarzhaarige an, kein bestimmtes Ziel zu haben und einfach durch das Schloss zu schlendern, doch irgendwann stand er angelehnt an einer Tür und lauschte ob der Bewohner noch wach war. Es war nichts zu hören, doch hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sie noch auf war. Seine Hände zitterten etwas, als er sich dem Holz nährte und zaghaft gegen klopfte. Es kam lange keine Reaktion und Harry nahm an, dass Hermine doch schon schlief, als er plötzlich etwas hörte. Schritte nährten sich der Tür und er drückte sein Ohr noch ein Stück daran.

„Hermine", flüsterte er, „bist du wach?" Wieder kam keine Antwort, doch wusste der Schwarzhaarige, dass sie ihn hörte und genau wie er an der Tür lehnte. „Es tut mir Leid, hörst du. Ich war ein Trottel, …du stimmst mir gerade zu und jetzt schmunzelst du und das kleine Grübchen zeigt sich, weil du dir es eigentlich verkneifen möchtest. Ich weiß, dass ich mich idiotisch verhalten habe, aber doch nur, weil ich nicht möchte, dass du dir deinen hübschen Kopf über mich zerbrichst. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich sorgen musst, davon hattest du nun reichlich gehabt. Das war eigentlich, was ich sagen wollte und, dass du mir gefehlt hast." Harry wollte gerade gehen als sich die Tür einen Spalt öffnete und ihn zwei wundervolle schöne braune Augen ansahen. Er blieb stehen und war wie hypnotisiert.

„Möchtest du reinkommen?", bot sie ihm an.

„Wann hab ich dich umgestimmt?", fragte er schmunzelnd.

„Bei dem hübschen Kopf. Was ist, möchtest du reinkommen?"

„Was ist mit Kerry, wird sie nicht wach." Als Hermine die Tür noch ein Stück mehr geöffnet hatte, trat der Schwarzhaarige noch ein bisschen näher an sie heran. Die junge Frau musste hinaufschauen, doch dachte sie nicht im Entferntesten daran zurückzuweichen.

„Sie ist bei meinen Eltern. Sie sind über Weihnachten nicht da und sie wollten sie noch einmal sehen. Außerdem hätte sie nur die ganze Zeit bei dir am Bett sein wollen, ich musste sie regelrecht wegreißen. Sie hat sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht."

„Tut mir Leid."

„Braucht es nicht, sie mag dich eben sehr." Hermine lächelte ihm zu.

„Wie sieht es bei dir aus?" Harry sah ihr in die Augen, der Abstand zwischen ihnen war noch immer sehr gering und dieser herrliche Duft, der von ihr ausging, beflügelte ihn schon wieder.

„Ich weiß nicht…" Hermines Stimme klang schüchtern und Harry fand das unglaublich süß, dass er schmunzeln musste. Diese Frau faszinierte ihn.

„Du weißt es nicht?", fragte er gespielt schockiert nach.

„Ja…" Sie lächelte noch immer.

„Und jetzt?" Harry verringerte den Luftraum vollständig und zärtlich legten sich seine Lippen auf die ihre. Nur ganz kurz berührten und liebkosten sie sich. Hermine leckte sich über die eben von Harry berührten Lippen, um den Geschmack vom ihm so lange wie möglich in Erinnerung zu behalten.

„Schon besser", gab sie ihm zur Antwort. Er wiederholte das Spiel, nur dieses Mal war es intensiver und von solcher Leidenschaft geprägt, das Beiden die Knie wegsackten und Harry gerade so aufs Sofa ausweichen konnte. Hermine hörte wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel und sie fragte sich, wie er das angestellte hatte, wurde aber von Harrys Zunge wieder von diesem Gedanken abgelenkt. Seine Hand nährte sich langsam zu den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse. Erst einer, dann der nächste. Er küsste ihren Hals, jeden Zentimeter ihrer zarten Haut. Wieder fanden ihre Lippen einander.

„Harry…nicht…hör auf, bitte." Hermine ließ von ihm ab – auch wenn nicht freiwillig, sie konnte nicht garantieren was passieren würde, wenn sie nicht damit aufhörten. „Was machen wir hier eigentlich?" Sie sah dem Schwarzhaarigen in die Augen und sie wusste, dass er verletzt war.

„Na ja, Ron würde sagen, dass wir volle…tut mir Leid. Ich weiß es auch nicht Hermine, es – tut nur weh. Egal was, ob ich nicht bei dir bin, oder du mich zurückweist." Harry hatte sich nun ebenfalls hingesetzt und betrachtete seine Hände.

„Du glaubst, das ist einfach für mich?" Sie war aufgestanden und trat näher an den Kamin heran, lauschte kurz dem Knistern des brennenden Holzes. „Du glaubst, mir fällt es leicht dich auf Abstand zu halten. Du irrst dich. Es ist manchmal so unglaublich schwer. Es passiert, dass ich dich sehe, du bemerkst mich gar nicht und ich fang an dich zu beobachten, jede einzelne deiner Bewegungen. Das geht so weit, dass ich vergesse wo ich bin, einfach nichts mehr um mich herum wahrnehme und das macht mir Angst. Wenn du mit anderen redest und sie anlächelst, wünsch ich mir, ich wäre an deren Stelle. Es kostet mich große Überwindungskraft, dass wenn wir uns auf den Fluren begegnen, dich nicht in irgendein Raum zu ziehen, nur um mit dir allein zu sein. Diese Stimme in meinem Kopf, die deinen Namen schreit und nach deinen Berührungen verlangt, ist so unglaublich stark und laut in deiner Nähe, das ich befürchte, man könnte sie hören…"Hermine fing an zu schluchzen. „Doch noch viel schlimmer ist die Stimme, die die ganz leise flüstert: Was ist, wenn es nur wieder ein Spiel ist, wenn er dich wieder verlässt und all der Schmerz von vorn beginnt? Was machst du dann?"

Harry war aufgesprungen und hielt Hermine fest in den Armen, sie weinte, sie weinte all das aus ihr hinaus, was ihr auf der Seele lag, und der Schwarzhaarige wunderte sich, wieso sie dies jetzt erst tat.

„Ich hab dich bemerkt", wisperte er ihr ins Ohr, „jedes Mal wenn du in meiner Nähe warst. Ich hab mich nie getraut hinzuschauen, weil ich nicht die Kraft aufgebracht hätte, dich wieder aus den Augen zu lassen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das wieder gut mache kann, was ich dir angetan habe, aber bitte, schließ mich nicht aus deinem Leben aus…bitte." Er streichelte Hermines Haar und ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust. Die Tränen rannen noch immer über ihre Wangen, doch lauschte sie seinen Worten. „Du bist der wichtigste Mensch für mich auf der Welt, ich würde mein Leben für dich geben, nur um dich in Sicherheit zu wissen." Harry küsste sie auf die Stirn und nahm sie noch fester in den Arm.

„Was ist mit Kerry?", murmelte sie in seinen Pullover.

„Sie natürlich auch." Er lächelte. „Komm, setzten wir uns." Beide machten sich es auf dem Sofa bequem und während sie Arm in Arm dem Feuer zusahen, genossen beide die Nähe des anderen. Er spürte wie Hermine sich beruhigte, ihr Atem ging wieder gleichmäßig. Er konnte ihr es nicht verübeln, es war verständlich das sie verunsichert war. Er wusste, dass er ihr Vertrauen mit seinem Verschwinden gebrochen hatte, und dies wieder aufzubauen bräuchte seine Zeit. Irgendwann wollte er ihr den Grund erzählen, warum er sie verlassen hat…musste, doch noch war dies nicht möglich. Vorher musste er noch etwas herausfinden…er hoffte nur inständig, dass er sich irrte.

„Wo warst du eigentlich beim Spiel?", unterbrach Harry nach einer ganzen Weile die Stille, da ihm eingefallen war, dass er sie nicht gesehen hatte. Hermine schmiegte sich noch ein wenig mehr an den Schwarzhaarige. Sie fühlte sich wieder besser, auch wenn noch immer diese eine Frage auf der Seele lag, die sie nicht traute zu stellen, aus Angst vor der Antwort.

„Kerry hatte ein bisschen Fieber bekommen, sie hat sich bestimmt eine Erkältung eingefangen als wir in Hogsmeade waren. Ich hab Ewigkeiten gebraucht, sie im Zimmer zu behalten." Hermine musste schmunzeln. „Drei Mal hat sie versucht sich wegzuschleichen, um zum Spiel zu gehen. Sie liebt Quidditch über alles. Letztendlich war sie dann so erschöpft davon, dass ich sie problemlos ins Bett legen konnte.

Leider hab ich nur noch den Schluss des Spiels gesehen, von den unteren Reihen." Die Braunhaarige hatte ihren Blick auf die Flammen gerichtet, die wild tanzend im Kamin loderten.

„Geht es ihr besser?", erkundigte sich Harry und sie gab ihm ein Nicken als Antwort.

„Es war nur ein Infekt, nicht weiter schlimm…Du sag mal, einiger meiner Schüler haben mich vor wenigen Wochen etwas seltsames gefragt", wechselte sie das Thema, „sie fragten ob ich wüsste, was der Zwillingszauber wäre und ob ich ihn nicht einmal zeigen könnte. Ich hatte, keine Ahnung was sie meinten und sie erzählten mir, du hättest es ihnen gesagt. Wie darf ich das verstehen?" Harry wandte sich ein bisschen hin und her, dies war wirklich schwierig zu erklären.

„Ja ja, stimmt schon, ich hab ihnen davon erzählt."

„Aber solch ein Zauber gibt es doch gar nicht, ich hab jedenfalls noch nie davon gehört oder gelesen." Harry musste auf Hermines Aussage hin schmunzeln.

„Nein, kannst du auch gar nicht, aber es gibt ihn wirklich…nur noch nicht offiziell." Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Ich hatte noch keine Zeit gefunden zum Ministerium zu gehen, ich möchte, dass dieser Zauber ins Lehrprogramm aufgenommen wird – UTZ-Level versteht sich." Harry erzählte dies, als spräche er übers Wetter. Sich aufrichtend, sah Hermine ihn erstaunt ins Gesicht.

„Soll das bedeuten, du hast diesen Zauber entwickelt?"

„Na ja, wenn du das so nennen willst – ja – irgendwie schon." Er grinste.

„Wow."

„Ich fand, man muss immer ein Ass im Ärmel haben."

Nachdem Hermine sich von dieser erfreulichen Nachricht erholt hatte, kuschelte sie sich wieder an Harrys Seite und blickte ins Feuer.

„Weißt du noch, wie wir drei immer im Gemeinschaftsraum auf unseren Lieblingssesseln saßen und bis in die Nacht quatschten", fing Hermine an in Erinnerung zu schwelgen.

„Und ob, Ron hat immer sein Schauspieltalent zum Besten gegeben und Snape imitiert, wenn dieser wieder einmal einen seiner berüchtigten Wutanfälle wegen der kleinsten Nichtigkeit hatte. Wir beide mussten so lachen, das wir es in den Kissen erstickten, nur um keinen zu wecken." Beide mussten sie lachen, die Erinnerung wie perfekt Ron das Gesicht Snapes nachahmen konnte war einfach zu herrlich. „Oder bei deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag, als wir uns in die Küche geschlichen haben, um Proviant zu holen. Ron hat _Old_ _Firewhiskey_ gefunden und zum Schluss warst so dicht, dass du auf dem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum getanzt hast." Harry lachte, Hermine stöhnte auf.

„Oh Merlin, woher weißt du das noch, du warst genauso betrunken. Ich konnte mich am nächsten Tag an nichts erinnern, selbst heute sind die Bilder nur wage vorhanden."

„Ist vielleicht auch besser so", grinste er wissend. Hermine sah ihn fragend an, sie wollte unbedingt erfahren, was er ihr verheimlichte.

„Sag schon, was war damals los? Ron hat mir nur die Aktion mit dem Tisch erzähl, beim Rest hat er sich tot geschmunzelt…komm schon", bettelte sie.

„Na ja, nach deiner heißen Einlage des Tabledance, und drei weiteren Gläsern Whiskey, hast du…" Er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte es hinein. Scharmesröte schoss ihr in den Kopf und sie war froh, dass es einigermaßen dunkel im Zimmer war.

„Das hab ich _nicht_, das hast du dir eben ausgedacht." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das hast du wirklich getan…aber keine Sorge, ich…hatte keinen Grund zur Beschwerde." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und auch Hermine musste lächeln, auch wenn es ihr doch noch peinlich war.

Die Beiden saßen noch eine ganze Weile da, unterhielten sich über vergangene Zeiten und schwelgten in Erinnerungen.

„Ich glaub, ich geh besser. Es ist kurz nach halb Fünf und du musst morgen früh raus." Harry hatte auf die Uhr gesehen und auch wenn er es nur widerwillig tat, beendete er ihr Gespräch.

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Na ja, ich bin sozusagen beurlaubt."

„Gemeinheit. Na gut…es war wirklich sehr schön." Hermine war ebenfalls wie Harry aufgestanden und nun standen sie sich gegenüber und keiner tat den ersten Schritt zum Gehen oder Verabschieden.

„Nun denn…ich werd dann mal. Gute Nacht Hermine." Harry küsste sie auf die Wange, doch Hermine drehte ihren Kopf beiseite und liebkoste seine Lippen. Das Gefühl, welches sie immer verspürte, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war, hatte sie auch diesmal überfallen und jegliche Kontrolle über ihren Körper übernommen. Harry erwiderte den Kuss, ganz sanft. „Gute Nacht", wiederholte er und ging Richtung Tür.

„Harry?" Er hatte gerade den Knauf in der Hand als sie ihn rief und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie sah bezaubernd aus. Das Licht des Feuers umhüllte sie und ließ ihre Haare golden schimmern. „Hättest du etwas dagegen, heute Nacht – bei – mir – zu – schlafen?"

„Nein, nicht im geringsten", schmunzelte er.

„Hey, aufwachen Schlafmütze" Harry streichelte Hermine sanft über die Wange. Diese jedoch drehte sich murrend auf die andere Seite und wollte weiterschlafen. „Aufstehen, du kommst zu spät", sagte er schmunzelnd als sie meinte sie hätte keine Lust zu unterrichten. „Also das klingt so gar nicht nach der Hermine, die ich kenne", frohlockte er.

„Mir egal." Griesgrämig zog sie sich die Decke über den Kopf.

„Na wenn das so ist, muss ich wohl zu härteren Maßnahmen greifen…ich wollte es zwar auf die sanfte Tour, aber wenn du nicht willst." Harry schmiss sich aufs Bett, zog die Decke weg und seine Hände fanden geschickt den Weg zu ihrem Bauch. Hermine musste augenblicklich anfangen zu glucksen und die Tatsache, dass sie eigentlich den Morgenmuffel spielen wollte, ließ die Angelegenheit noch lustiger werden.

„Harry…nicht…hör…hör auf…bitte…" flehte sie.

„Stehst du jetzt auf?", fragte er, kitzelte aber weiter.

„Alles was du willst." Der Schwarzhaarige ließ Gnade wallten und ließ von ihr ab, dachte aber nicht im Entferntesten daran, sich von ihr hinunter zu bewegen. „Ich bin ja eh wach", maulte sie wieder.

„Braves Mädchen." Er grinste. Hermine brummte.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich schon wach, ist ja krankhaft." Harry hatte sich nun endlich von ihr erhoben und nur widerwillig stand Hermine auf, um zu ihrem Kleiderschrank zu gehen.

„Ich bin es gewöhnt", meinte der Schwarzhaarige nur und ging nicht weiter drauf ein. Er wollte ihr lieber nicht von den Träumen erzählen, da er selbst noch nicht wusste, was sie bedeuteten.

Hermine stand vor ihrem Schrank, doch wirklich hineinsehen tat sie nicht, sie konnte sich nicht erklären warum sie so müde war. Ihr fielen die Augen fast zu vor Müdigkeit zu, sie hatte einfach keine Lust heute zu arbeiten, deswegen steuerte sie wieder auf ihr schönes weiches bequemes und vor allen Dingen warmes Bett zu, mit der Absicht sich da hinein fallen zu lassen. Sie hatte die Rechnung ohne Harry gemacht. Dieser fing sie nämlich mitten drin ab, und durch den Schwung landeten sie zwar im Bett, doch anders als Hermine es geplant hatte. Wobei man sagen muss, das anders nicht unbedingt schlecht hieß. Die Braunhaarige sah in die grünen Augen, die zu ihr hinauf schauten. Harry war zwar nicht weich wie ihr Bett, aber eine unglaubliche Wärme ging von ihm aus, die ihr fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Eine ganze Weile sagte keiner ein Wort, sie blickten sich einfach nur gegenseitig in die Augen. Sie war so herrlich anzusehen, jedes Mal stellte der Schwarzhaarige das fest, einfach wunderschön.

Hermines Hand ruhte auf der Schulter Harrys und erst jetzt, schien sie zu bemerken, dass er oben herum völlig entkleidet war. Langsam führte Hermine sie hinunter und strich von der einen Narbe auf seiner Schulter zur anderen, die in der Nähe seines Herzens war. Sich die Haare hinters Ohr steckend, beugte sie sich hinunter und küsste sanft die geheilten Verwundungen.

Harrys Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, er hatte die Augen geschlossen, um dieses berauschende Gefühl zu ertragen. Blitzartig drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um und betrachtete nun das erstaunte Gesicht der Person unter ihm. Wenn Harry sie so ansah, gerade in diesem Moment, wurde ihm klar, dass es ihm egal war, was sie taten oder was passieren würde. Seit drei Tagen hatte er bei Hermine übernachtet (nichts ist passiert) und diese Nächte waren so unglaublich schön (er hatte auch nicht von diesem mysteriösen Raum geträumt), er wollte dies nicht mehr hergeben.

„Hermine, ich…" Als hätte irgendwo im Hintergrund eine liebliche Musik gespielt, erstarb diese genauso plötzlich wie die Braunhaarige aufgesprungen war.

„Ich komm zu spät." Hermine eilte zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und nahm sich willkürlich irgendwelche Sachen hinaus, zog sich in Windeseile an, stürmte ins Bad und kam genauso schnell wieder hinaus. Harry lag reglungslos auf dem Bett und konnte noch immer nicht richtig fassen, was eben gerade passierte. Bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, war Hermine aus dem Zimmer hinaus. Seufzend setze er sich auf die Kante und ließ sein Gesicht in seine Hände sinken. Wie soll das nur weitergehen?

Schwerfällig rappelte auch er sich hoch, an diesem Tag verlief alles sehr langsam für den Schwarzhaarigen und das Wochenende wollte nicht näher rücken…genauso wie Hermine. Nun wusste er, dass er es nicht mehr vor sich herschieben konnte, bald müsste er ihr alles erzählen…wenn er sie wiederhaben wollte.

Durch das Schloss schlendernd, verbrachte Harry sein Tag in Gedanken, so gar nichts zu tun lag ihm nun überhaupt nicht und die Langeweile plagte ihn – irgendetwas müsste er doch unternehmen können. Dann fiel ihm plötzlich ein, was Kerry immer tat, wenn ihr langweilig war und er hielt das für eine Ausgezeichnete Idee – er wusste auch schon bei wem.

Der Gang, in dem Harry gerade eben noch stand, war wie ausgestorben, kein einziger war zu sehen – auch kein Zauberer mit verwuschelten schwarzen Haaren…

Hermine saß an ihrem Schreibtisch im Verwandlungsraum, ihre Schüler arbeiteten in Zweiergruppen und sollten versuchen die Haare, des jeweils anderen zu verhexen. Doch die junge Professorin war nicht wirklich anwesend, so merkte sie nämlich nicht, wie ein Junge aus der hinteren Reihe die Haare seines Freundes versenkte, dieser panisch kreischend aufsprang und völlig sinnlos mit seinen Armen um seinen Kopf fuchtelte. Hermine schaute nur halbherzig hoch, schwenkte abwesend ihren Zauberstab und der Junge stand gelöscht still da – mit einem aufsteigen Rauchstreifen über seinem Kopf.

„Weiter üben", meinte Hermine nur und versank wieder in ihren Gedanken, die einzig und allein um diesen Morgen heute drehten. Sie war in Panik geraten, und wenn das nicht einmal maßlos untertrieben war. Was hatte sie nur dazu geritten einfach wegzulaufen? Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass Harry mehr sagen wollte, als er es sonst tat. Und bei seinem Blick tat sich in ihr etwas, kam tief aus ihrem Innern, dass sie lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Merlin, war das verwirrend. Sie stöhnte auf.

Gekonnt ignorierte sie die fragen Gesichter ihrer Schüler von den sie angestarrt wurde. Was wollte er nur sagen, warum war sie so blöd gewesen, denn nun konnte sie ihrer Neugier nichts anbieten, dass sie gestillt hätte.

Aussichtslose Sache, und damit erwachte sie aus ihrer Trance. Hermine stand auf, um sich die Arbeit ihrer Schüler genauer anzusehen.

„Sehr gute Arbeit, Miss Miller, sie können es jetzt wieder rückgängig machen." Sie lief zum nächsten. „Also die linke Seite haben Sie wirklich gut hinbekommen, Mr. Martin, nur sollte sie ihre Kraft ständig unter Kontrolle halten und sich konzentrieren…Keine Angst, wir bekommen das wieder hin…" Hermine, genauso wie ihre Schüler, sahen auf, da sich die Tür langsam mit einem dumpfen Knarren öffnete und auf der hälfte des Weges stehen blieb. Sie wartete darauf, dass jemand herein trat, doch nichts tat sich. Verwundert steuerte sie auf die Tür zu, sah sich kurz um und schloss sie dann wieder. „War wahrscheinlich nur der Wind." Sie lächelte und ging zurück zu ihrem Tisch. „Ich möchte, dass Sie ihren Zauber rückgängig machen, die nötigen Schritte hatten wir schon besprochen und ich möchte mich danach dem…" Sie stoppte. Sie spürte etwas, ein Hauch einer zarten Berührung an ihrem Arm, dass ihr eine Gänsehaut verschaffte. Dieses vertraute Gefühl, diese Wärme…das konnte doch nicht möglich sein? Wieder spürte sie es, an ihrem Hals, ganz langsam wanderte es hinauf zu ihrem Kinn, entlang ihres Knochens und durch ihre Haare. Die Braunhaarige musste die Augen schließen, um sich zu besinnen…wie konnte man nur so unglaublich – frech sein?!

„Äh einem neuen Zauber widmen." Sie atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus. „Es handelt sich um den _Promptus_-Zauber. Dieser Zauber ist eigentlich nicht schwer zu verstehen, wie Sie sich sicher noch erinnern können, haben wir letztes Jahr über die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten des Unsichtbarwerdens gesprochen und dieser Zauber erlaubt es, dies rückgängig zumachen, ob der Unsichtbarkeitszauber nun von Ihnen selbst oder von jemand anderen ausgesprochen worden ist." Sie musste schmunzeln, dass vertraute, warme Gefühl verschwand langsam. „Wenn ich es Ihnen einmal vorführen darf." Die Schüler verstanden nicht recht und sahen ihre Professorin fragend an, da ihr Grinsen immer breiter wurde. Hermine aber achtete gar nicht mehr auf deren Gesichter, sondern nahm ihren Zauberstab zur Hand und richtete ihn auf die Tür. „Nicht so schnell…_Promptus-Aperto_…"Alles war totenstill im Klassenzimmer, keiner wagte es auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben. Der Zauber jagte auf die Tür und prallte kurz vor ihr auf etwas und brachte ihn zum Stehen. Das blaue Licht umhüllte einen Körper und legte sich wie eine riesige Blase um ihn. Die Augen der Schüler wurden immer größer als allmählich Konturen sichtbar wurden, von Sekunde zu Sekunde zeigte sich immer mehr von der verschwommenen Gestalt bis man letztendlich erkennen konnte, dass es sich um eine Person handelte. Aufgeregtes Geflüster erfüllte den Raum und jeder tuschelte mit jedem, doch Hermine ließ denjenigen an der Tür nicht aus den Augen.

„Darf ich vorstellen, Professor Potter. Ihr kennt ihn ja sicherlich."

„Tag Herrschaften." Harry war nun wieder vollständig sichtbar und stand mit auf den Rücken gekreuzten Armen an der Tür und sah zu Hermine. Die Schüler, mit dieser Situation ein bisschen überfordert, sahen abwechselnd mal zum Einem dann zum Anderem, sie fragten sich ob diese Sache abgesprochen war, doch störte ihnen der Blick, der zwischen den beiden Professoren ausgetauscht wurde. „Tja, ich würde einfach mal behaupten: Erwischt." Er schmunzelte und ließ die Braunhaarige nicht aus den Augen. Langsamen Schrittes bewegte er sich nach vorne. „Sie wundern sich sicher was ich hier mache, nun, ich wusste, dass Professor Granger diesen Zauber mit Ihnen durchführen wollte und ich habe mich kurzer Hand als Versuchsobjekt bereiterklärt." Er stand nun bei Hermine und drehte sich zu den Schülern um.

„Lügner", presste die Fünfundzwanzigjährige zwischen zusammen gequetschten Lippen hervor.

„Gekonnt ist eben gekonnt", antwortete er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Für heute ist Schluss, nächste Stunde werden wir uns mit dem Promptus-Zauber genauer beschäftigen. Danke." Die Schüler schnappten sich ihre Sachen und verließen den Raum mit heiß geführten Diskussionen, Harry wusste, dass sich das wie ein Lauffeuer herumsprechen würde. Langsam leerte sich das Verwandlungszimmer und die Beiden warteten bis auch der Letzte ihn verlassen hatte und Hermine wandte sich dann dem Schwarzhaarigen zu.

„Kannst du mir bitte verra-" Harry legte ihr einen Finger auf den Mund, bei dieser Berührung durchfuhr Hermines Körper wieder ein Blitz des Verlangens, doch versuchte sie es zu ignorieren.

„Es ist nichts passiert." Er nahm seine Hand wieder weg und das Gefühl verflog.

„Aber was ist wenn ich-", versuchte sie von neuem.

„Du hast doch gewusst, dass ich es bin, als ich dich berührt habe." Hermine wollte gerade ansetzten. „Und hätte ich es nicht getan, hättest du gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich anwesend war. Stimmst?!" Die Braunhaarige sagte jetzt gar nichts mehr, sie sah Harry einfach nur in die Augen, ehe sie sich versah, ging sie darin verloren – wie so oft. „Wollen wir essen gehen?" Harry tat das Geschehen ab, als wenn es tagtäglich passieren würde, Hermine war daraufhin ein wenig sprachlos und war einzig und allein im Stande zu nicken.

„Ach nein, ich kann nicht", fiel ihr im selben Moment ein. „Ich bin schon zum Essen verabredet." Sie sagte das ganz beiläufig und konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, Harry gab einen geknickten Anblick von sich, und Hermine fand das es nur die gerechte Strafe für sein Verhalten war. „Möchtest du mich vielleicht begleiten?"

„Dich begleiten?" Der Schwarzhaarige war sichtlich geschockt. Wie stellte sie sich das vor, dass er und sie mit irgend so einem dahergelaufenen Möchtegern Zauberer zusammen essen gingen und alles friedlich von dannen geht. Hielt sie ihn etwa für so verzweifelt?! „Okay. Wo geht es hin?" Hermine lächelte verschwörerisch.

„Das siehst du dann schon. Komm einfach in einer halben Stunde zu mir aufs Zimmer." Damit ließ ihn Hermine stehen und verließ den Raum. Harry stand etwas überrumpelt da und er fragte sich ob die Braunhaarige das mit Absicht tat. Sie hatte genau gewusst, dass er auf ihre Anspielung hin darauf anspringen würde und er ist Hermine geradewegs in die Falle gegangen. Er musste kurz lachen…sie hatte ihn eifersüchtig gemacht.

Harry stand in seinem Zimmer vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sich nun schon seit geschlagenen siebeneinhalb Minuten. Er trug einen schlichten schwarzen Pullover mit V-Ausschnitt, wo ein weißer Hemdkragen herausschaute und dazu eine passend schwarze Hose. Er überlegte, ob dies die richtige Auswahl war und kam zu der Überzeugung, dass Man(n) mit Schwarz nichts falsch machen konnte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr, sagte ihm, dass er sich beeilen musste und so begab er sich auf den Weg zu Hermines Räumlichkeiten.

Er klopfte an und trat ein.

„Fertig." Er entdeckte Hermine, die in der Nähe des Kamins stand und ihn strahlend ansah, als er hineinkam.

„Fertig", sagte sie ebenfalls. Sie trug normale Jeans mit einem schlichten schwarzen Oberteil und darüber einem bis zu den Schenkel reichenden Kortmantel. Ihre Tasche hatte sich quer über die Schulter gelegt und so einfach es bei ihr aussah, fand Harry, dass sie bezaubernd war.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", versuchte er es auf ein Neues, doch Hermine nahm ihn nur bei der Hand und führte Harry zum Kamin.

„Lass dich überraschen. Sie werden sich sicher freuen dich zu sehen." Ihr Lächeln wurde immer breiter.

„Wen meinst du mit sie ? Hermine sag schon." Doch es half kein Betteln und kein Flehen, sie ließ sich einfach nicht erweichen (Harry würde sich das für die nächste Kitzelaktion merken). Sie zerrte ihn in den Kamin (frisch geputzt), stellte den Schwarzhaarigen neben sich und griff nach einer Hand Flohpulver. Auch wenn sie es nicht besonders mochte (Harry ganz bestimmt auch nicht), so ging es nun mal am effektivsten.

„Bereit?", fragte sie.

„Wofür?"

"Miller Road 7", sagte Hermine und warf das Pulver auf den Boden.

„Aber das ist doch…" Schon waren die beiden verschwunden und die leuchtend grünen Flammen erloschen.

Sich rasend um sich selbst drehend, schloss Harry die Augen, er atmete Ruß ein…oh wie er reisen mit Flohpulver hasste. Mit einem harten Aufprall, der ihn ein wenig in die Knie gehen ließ, kamen die Zwei zum Stehen. Harry musste sich kurz orientieren, als er sah das Hermine schon in einem großen Wohnzimmer stand, ihre Sachen ablegte und sich umsah. Es herrschte ein freundliche Atmosphäre, große Fenster erhellten das Parket auf dem Boden und Harry blickte sich interessiert um. Er war lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, trotzdem hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Er trat aus dem Kamin und drehte sich zum Sims, strahlende Gesichter in Bilderrahmen blickten ihn an. Er musste schmunzeln. Da war auch eins von ihm.

„Wieso hast mir nicht gesagt, dass wie hier her gehen?" Hermine sah ihm in die Augen undsein Blick erwartete die Wahrheit.

„Wärst du denn mitgekommen, hättest du es gewusst?" Eine ganze Weile herrschte bedrückende Stille im Zimmer, der Schwarzhaarige fühlte sich ein wenig in die Enge getrieben, sie hatte ihn in eine seltsame Lage gebracht und noch wusste er nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Na siehst du." Sie kam auf ihn zu, strich ihm ein bisschen Asche von der Schulter und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Keine Sorge, sie werden dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen."

„Aber vielleicht etwas Anderes", witzelte er, auch wenn Harry noch immer Bedenken hatte. Zugegeben, er war schon etwas nervös, er wusste nicht wie sie reagieren würden, wenn sie ihn sahen. Doch er hatte keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, da sie hörten wie jemand die Tür aufschloss. Stimmen erfüllten das Haus und eine Kinderlache schallte bis ins Wohnzimmer, Hermine lächelte ihm noch einmal zu, als sie sich von ihm abwandte.

„Mum, Dad, wir sind hier." Drei Personen betraten den Raum, Kerry kam gleich auf ihre Mutter zugestürmt und warf sich hier in die Arme.

„Uhrrr, hi mein Schatz, wie war es bei deinen Großeltern?" Hermine küsste ihre Tochter und hob sie auf den Arm.

„Super, wir waren heute im Zoo." Sie strahlte bis über beide Ohren, Harry hielt sich dezent im Hintergrund als die Eltern von Hermine ins Wohnzimmer kamen. Sie begrüßten ihre Tochter und wandten sich dann dem Schwarzhaarigen zu. Etwas zurückhaltend blickte er Mrs. Granger in die Augen und sein flaues Gefühl im Magen, besserte sich nicht gerade bei ihrem Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ihre Brauen waren zusammengezogen und sie musterte ihn ausgiebig. Plötzlich erhellte sich ihre Miene und sie fiel dem Fünfundzwanzigjährigen um den Hals.

„Gott sei Dank, du bist wieder da. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht Junge, tu so was nie wieder." Harry, mit dieser Situation völlig überfordert, umarmte sie und er war heil froh, dass sie ihm nicht böse war, dass er ihrer Tochter solch Leid zugefügt hat. „Wo hast du nur die ganze Zeit gesteckt?"

„Schatz, lass ihm doch bitte Luft." Mr. Granger trat zu seiner Frau, und befreite den Schwarzhaarigen aus ihrer Umarmung. „Schön dich zu sehen, Junge." Er klopfte Harry herzlich auf die Schulter und der junge Zauberer glaubte ihm falle ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Sie auch Mr. und Mrs. Granger." Er lächelte verlegen.

„Harry, wie oft habe ich und mein Mann darum gebeten uns Grace und Richard zu nennen, man kommt sich ja sonst so alt vor." Sie lächelte ihm entgegen. „Aber was stehen wie hier herum? Setzt euch doch, was kann ich euch anbieten?" Mrs. Granger eilte in die Küche und im nächsten Augenblick hörte man schon das Geschirr klirren.

„Wir hatten gar nicht so früh mit euch gerechnet, ich hoffe ihr musstet nicht warten?", erkundigte sich Hermines Vater bei den beiden.

„Nein Dad, überhaupt nicht." Hermine ließ nun endlich ihre Tochter hinunter, die gleich darauf hin zu Harry stürzte und sich ihm an den Hals warf.

„Nicht so stürmisch, junge Dame, sonst wird deine Mutter noch eifersüchtig, dass sich so ein hübsches Mädchen mir an den Hals wirft." Er grinste Hermine an,die nur mit dem Kopf schütteln konnte.

„Geht es dir wieder besser?", fragte die Fünfjährige ihren Vater. Dieser gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und setzte sie wieder auf den Boden ab.

„Hervorragend." Harry setzte sich neben die Braunhaarige auf die Couch und warf einen kurzen Blick auf sie. Er fühlte sich an als würde er mit der Braunhaarigen ihre Eltern besuchen…seine Schwiegereltern – mit dem Gedanken könnte er sich anfreunden.

„Was meint unser Spatz damit. Warst du krank?" Grace kam nun wieder ins Wohnzimmer, in ihren Händen ein Tablett haltend und darauf Tassen und eine Kaffeekanne balancierend. Ihre Haare fielen ihr lockig ins Gesicht als sie es abstellte und als sie sich zu ihrem Mann setzte, sah sie den Schwarzhaarigen besorgt an.

„Nein, es war…nichts Ernstes, keine Sorge. Ich bin fit wie ein Turnschuh."

Von mal zu mal verflog das unsichere Gefühl und Harry fühlte sich immer wohler im Hause Granger. Die vier Erwachsenen unterhielten sich den ganzen Abend und Harry wusste nicht, ob Hermine ihren Eltern irgendetwas erzählt hatte, aber sie fragten nicht einmal (mehr) nach, wo er all die Jahre über gesteckt hatte – wenn er ehrlich war, war er ganz froh darüber. Kerry hatte sich zwischen die beiden Zauberer gelegt, sie hatte versucht dem Gespräch zu folgen, doch kapitulierten ihre Augen und ihre Lider fielen ihr vor Müdigkeit zu. Als Harry merkte, dass das kleine Mädchen auf seinem Schoß zusammensackte, tippte er Hermine an und deutete auf das erschöpfte Kind, welches sich auf Harry bequem gemacht hatte. Hermine musste unweigerlich schmunzeln und auch ihre Eltern konnten es sich nicht verkneifen.

„Scheint so, als hätte der Tag dem kleinen Floh all seine Energie genommen." Mrs. Granger stand auf und brachte das Geschirr wieder in die Küche.

„Tja kaum zu glauben aber war." Hermine stand ebenfalls auf und half ihrer Mutter und nur noch Harry und Richard waren im Wohnzimmer. Eine kurze Zeit herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden Männern, Harry schien, als lege Hermines Vater etwas auf dem Herzen. Er hatte Recht.

„Nun Harry, du weißt, dass du hier immer in unserem Haus willkommen warst – und es noch immer bist."

„Danke Sir." Doch er schwieg gleich wieder, da Mr. Granger noch nicht fertig war – seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen.

„Meine Frau und ich lieben unsere Tochter sehr, sie ist alles was wir haben. Uns ist es vergönnt gewesen ihr Geschwister zu schenken und wir haben alles Erdenkliche getan, damit sie glücklich ist. In den letzten Jahren, hab ich sie nicht oft lachen sehen und das hat auch mich traurig gemacht." Harry senkte den Kopf, er konnte ihm dabei nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Sir, ich weiß, dass ich Hermine sehr wehgetan habe und glauben Sie mir, nichts würde ich mehr wollen als dies rückgängig zu machen. Ich kann nicht von ihnen erwarten, dass sie mir verzeihen, denn das ist es nicht, aber ich gebe mir Mühe…wirklich." Harry ließ den Blick in Richtung Küche schwenken. „Sie bedeutet mir sehr viel, mehr als ich mir überhaupt selbst bedeuten kann…"

Mr. Granger hatte das Gefühl, dass der Schwarzhaarige mehr zu sich selbst sprach als zu ihm, deswegen stand er auf und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter – Harry sah ihn als wäre er gerade erst ins Wohnzimmer getreten.

„Das weiß ich zu schätzen mein Junge. Lass ihr etwas Zeit, sie ist sturköpfig – das hat sie von ihrer Mutter." Beide mussten kurz schmunzeln. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist, denn meine Hermine lacht wieder und das deinetwegen. Versprich mir eins…" Er hob seine Hand in der er ein Glas hielt und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf Harry. Dieser befürchtete schon schlimmes „…dass ich bald einen Ring sehe." Harry sah ihn überrascht an…

Hermine stand neben ihrer Mutter und trocknete ab, beide Frauen schwiegen eine ganze Weile und ab und zu warf Grace gewisse Blicke zu Hermine – die ihr nicht entgingen.

„Was Mum?" Die Braunhaarige legte das Geschirrtuch bei Seite und sah ihre Mutter nun direkt in die Augen.

„Nichts…gar nichts." Sie widmete sich wieder dem Abwasch. Hermine wusste genau, dass dieses nichts alles bedeutete und ein Blick reichte, dass Grace zu vermitteln – schließlich hatte sie das von ihr.

„Ich hab mich nur gefragt, wann du es ihm sagen willst?" Sie klang vorsichtig bei der Frage, wusste sie doch genau wie empfindlich ihre Hermine darauf reagierte, doch diesmal ließ sie nur seufzend die Schulter hängen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich…jedes Mal wenn ich es ihm sagen wollte, wenn die Gelegenheit sich dazu anbot, hat sich in mir alles zusammengekrampft und…und…ich hab Panik bekommen." Hermine schmiss das Handtuch aufs Becken und lehnte sich gegen den Schrank hinter ihr. Ihre Mutter nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte ihren Kopf, so wie sie es früher immer getan hatte.

„Wovor hast du nur solche Angst, er liebt Kerry über alles, dass hab ich heute Abend gesehen…und dich auch. Sag es ihm, er hat ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren."

„Denkst du, dass weiß ich nicht. Es schmerzt mich jedes Mal mit anzusehen, wenn die beiden zusammen sind und er vollkommen ahnungslos ist, wen er da umarmt. Es tut weh zu wissen, dass ich mein eigenes Kind zum Lügen anstifte, dass sie ihm nicht sagen soll, dass sie ihre Tochter ist. Ich sage immer, dass verstehe sie noch nicht, wenn sie fragt wieso, doch sie weiß es, sie weiß, dass ihre Mutter eine heiden Angst vor seiner Reaktion hat. Was ist wenn er gar kein Vater sein möchte?" Hermine liefen heiße Tränen die Wangen hinunter und sie drückte ihre Mutter noch näher an sich.

„Hermine, sieh mich an." Mrs. Granger nahm den Kopf ihrer Tochter in beide Hände und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. „Und jetzt sie dir ihn an." Sie führte sie zur Küchentür und Hermine konnte ins Wohnzimmer blicken. Harry saß wieder auf der Couch und Kerry lag in seinen Armen und schlief noch immer seelenruhig. Ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihr Gesicht „Wer würde nicht der Vater dieses Kindes sein wollen? Und er denkt, dieses Glück wurde jemand anderem beschert." Sie gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ließ sie mit ihren Gedanken allein. Die Braunhaarige war froh, dass sie ihre Eltern hatte und sie wollte, dass Kerry dasselbe ereilte. Sie würde es ihm sagen…bald.

Harry hatte das Gesagte von Mr. Granger verstanden und lächelte verlegen. Er nickte nur und setzte sich dann wieder auf die Couch und nahm den kleinen Floh auf den Arm. Dieses Gefühl fühlte sich gut an, er hatte zwarlange nicht mehrdarüber nachgedacht, aber die Andeutung von Hermines Vater brachte ihm zum Überlegen – eigentlich war das immer sein größter Wunsch. Er lächelte.

„Was gibt es zu schmunzeln?", fragte Hermine als sie wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat.

„Nichts Besonderes. Ich bin froh, dass du mich mitgenommen hast, danke." Nun lächelte auch Hermine.

„Gern geschehen…Ich glaub, wir brechen lieber auf. Es ist schon spät." Harry erhob sich darauf hin – noch immer Kerry im Arm haltend und stand nun ganz dicht bei der Braunhaarigen. Beide blickten sie sich tief in die Augen, es wurde keiner Worte bedarf, sie wussten auch so, was sie für einander empfanden…es bräuchte eben nur seine Zeit.

„Chrm, ihr wollt gehen?" Hermine als auch Harry schraken auf und sahen in die schmunzelnden Gesichter von Mr. und Mrs. Granger.

„Ja, Mum, wir wollen nicht länger stören."

„Du weiß, dass ihr das nicht tut, aber schon gut. Wollt ihr etwa wieder mit dem Kamin…?" Hermines Mutter verzog sorgenvoll die Augenbraun.

„Ja, apparieren können wir nicht mit Kerry, so geht's am Schnellsten."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das nicht gefährlich ist, mein Schatz." Die typischen Worte einer Mutter.

„Keine Sorge, Grace, es ist nicht gefährlich…nur unangenehm." Harry grinste, seine Worte waren nicht gerade das, was sie hören wollte. Er küsste sie zum Abschied auf die Wange und Richard umarmte er herzlich…aber doch männlich.

„Bye Mum, bye Dad. Ich wünsch euch eine schöne Reise. Ich melde mich wieder, wenn ihr zurück seid." Ebenfalls gab Hermine ihren Eltern einen Kuss zum Abschied und stellte sich dann mit Harry zusammen in den Kamin.

„Seid vorsichtig, ihr Zwei", sagte nun auch Mr. Granger. „Und Harry, denk an das Versprechen." Beide Männer grinsten wissend und die Frauen sahen sich nur ahnungslos an. Hermine holte aus ihrer Tasche eine Dose mit Flohpulver und nahm eine Handvoll daraus.

„Hogwarts!", rief Hermine und schon waren sie verschwunden.

Die Tage strichen dahin und wurden immer kälter und stürmischer und Mitte November fiel der erste Schnee. Wochenlang, es hörte gar nicht mehr auf, dass die weißen Flocken vom grauen Himmel niederfielen und das weiße Pulver blieb meterhoch liegen. Winzige Kristalle wuchsen die eisigen Fenster hinauf und bildeten kunstartige Muster, Eis umschloss die Zweige der Bäume und der See gefror bis zur Mitte hin zu. Der Wind blies kalt über die Ländereien und wirbelte die Flocken auf, Harry murmelte sich in seine Bettdecke, er hatte so überhaupt keine Lust zu unterrichten und wollte lieber im warmen Bett bleiben. Er hörte den Wind an seinem Fenster vorbei pfeifen und das veranlasste ihn noch mehr sich zu verkriechen. Warum nur waren die Montage immer so grausam?

Es klopfte an seiner Tür und er nuschelte, dass er nicht wollte, doch das Klopfen hörte nicht auf und wurde immer energischer. Mürrisch stand er auf und wankte zur Tür. Er fror – da er noch immer keinen Pyjama hatte. Er machte die Tür auf.

„Was is?" Müde sah er seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht und war sofort hellwach als er Hermine erkannte, die mit Tränen überströmtem Gesicht vor ihm stand. „Was ist passiert?" Sanft zog er sie ins Zimmer und setzte sie in seinen Sessel.

„Kerry…" Erneut schluchzte sie.

„Was – was ist mit ihr? Sag schon. Hermine!" Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt.

„Ich bin aufgewacht…sie, sie hat gemurmelt, ich dachte erst, sie würde träumen." Hermine erzählte hastig und abgehakt, da sie immer wieder schluchzen musste. „Ich bin zu ihr hingegangen, um sie zu wecken. Ihr kleiner Körper zitterte und … und als ich sie anfasste, war sie klitschnass. Ihre Haut brannte und ständig sagte sie, ihr wäre kalt. Harry ich hab Angst, ihr Fieber steigt und steigt." Hermines Tränen rannen unaufhörlich ihre Wangen entlang und Harry nahm diese in seine Hände, küsste ihre Lippen.

„Wo ist sie?"

„In ihrem Bett, ich wollt nicht…" Doch Harry war schon verschwunden, dass er vor ihren Augen verschwand, sollte sie erst später merken.

Er stand vor ihrem Bett, blickte in ihr bleiches Gesicht, die Augen waren halb geöffnet und glasig. Sie bot einen erschreckenden Anblick, ihre Gliedmaßen waren an ihren Körper gepresst, ihre Haare klebten an ihrer Stirn und die blau gefärbten Lippen bibberten. Harry wickelte das Mädchen in ihre Decke und lief mit ihr in den Armen zum Krankenflügel. Noch nicht ganz angekommen, schrie er den Namen der Krankenschwester. Außer Atem kam er immer Zimmer an und was er dort sah, nahm ihn die Worte.

„Potter!", rief Madame Pomfrey ihn und er erwachte aus seiner Starre. „Was ist los?"

„Kerry, sie hat Fieber. Aber was in aller Welt ist hier los?" Er sah sich um, fast jedes Bett war belegt mit Schülern, die husteten und stöhnten.

„Legen Sie sie hier ihn. Sie ist schon die Sechzehnte. Es scheint ein ansteckender Virus zu sein, immer mehr Schüler kommen mit hohem Fieber. Wenn das so weitergeht, reichen die Betten nicht mehr aus." Sie nahm einen kalten Lappen und legte ihn auf die Stirn der Fünfjährigen, die von Harry mittlerweile in eines der Krankenbetten gebracht worden war.

„Was für ein Virus?", wollte er wissen, da er so etwas noch nie erlebt hatte.

„Kann ich nicht sagen Potter, noch nicht. Ich hab Albus schon Bescheid gegeben." Sie eilte zum nächsten Bett, um auch dort die Lappen zu wechseln. Kaum das sie den Schulleiter erwähnt hatte, trat dieser auch schon ins Zimmer und kam direkt auf den Schwarzhaarigen zugelaufen.

„Harry, was tust du hier?"

„Kerry, sie ist ebenfalls krank. Wie konnte das so schnell gehen?" Er zeigte auf all die Schüler.

„Beruhigt dich erstmal. Poppy, schon etwas herausgefunden?" Dumbledore sah zur Schwester, doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf. In dem Moment ertönte die piepsige Stimme von Professor Flitwick durchs ganze Schloss.

„_Alle Schüler versammeln sich bitte in der Großen Halle!_" Er wiederholte es ein paar mal.

„Ich versteh das nicht, gestern ging es doch noch allen gut…oder nicht." Harry blickte dem Grauhaarigen in die Augen und Sorge war darin zu erkennen.

„Das ist schwer zu erklären. Sicher, Zauberer und Hexen werden auch wie Muggel krank oder kriegen eine Erkältung, aber wenn es das ist, was ich befürchte, müssen wir die restlichen Schüler nach hause schicken." Er sah sich im Zimmer um, doch der Schwarzhaarige verstand immer noch nicht ganz. „Es gibt Vieren, die nur uns magische Menschen anfällig macht, es greift unsere Magie in uns an und schwächt uns dabei verheerend. Es ist ansteckend für die, die diese Krankheit noch nicht hatten, jetzt gilt es herauszufinden welcher Virus es ist." Harry konnte dem nur schwer folgen, denn hatte er sich mit solchen Dingen noch nie auseinander gesetzt. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, konnte er sich nicht erinnern je krank gewesen zu sein, nicht einmal ein Schnupfen fiel ihm ein. Dumbledore schickte ihn zurück zu Hermine, auch deswegen, dass er sich nicht anstecke. Jetzt hieß es wohl, abwarten.

Den Schüler wurde die Situation erklärt und wäre die Sache nicht so ernst gewesen, hätten sie sich über die um eine Woche vorverlegten Ferien gefreut, so jedoch sagten sie nichts. Außerdem wurden sie gefragt, ob jemand solch einen Virus schon einmal gehabt hätte. Die Schüler die aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammten oder wenigsten ein Elternteil Magier war, war es nicht schwer herauszufinden, schwieriger wurde es bei den Muggelstämmigen, die von dieser Krankheit noch nie etwas gehört zu haben schienen. Letztendlich sollten alle ihre Sachen packen und ihren Eltern Bescheid geben, dass sie schon jetzt nach Hause fahren würden.

Harry fand Hermine noch immer in seinem Sessel sitzend, genauso wie er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen hob er sie hoch und legte sich mit ihr zusammen in sein Bett. Er kuschelte sich an sie und hielt sie in seinen Armen.

Draußen rieselte unaufhörlich der Schnee.

„Alles wird gut", flüsterte er ihr ins Haar, doch Hermine gab kein Anzeichen, dass sie den Schwarzhaarigen gehört hatte. Es verging einige Zeit bis die Braunhaarige eingeschlafen war und Harry versuchte so vorsichtig wie möglich sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen, um sie nicht zu wecken.

Er wollte wieder zum Krankenflügel, um sich zu erkundigen wie es voran ging. Als er um die Ecke bog hörte er die Stimmen Dumbledores und…Snapes.

Er ging auf den beiden Professoren zu und ihm fiel auf, dass Snape ebenfalls elend aussah. Sein Gesicht war, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch blasser und kleine Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn. Wie es aussah, hatte auch ihn der Virus erwischt…und trotzdem lief er hier noch herum.

„Ruhen Sie sich aus, Severus. Und keine Sorge, ich werde schon einen Ersatz finden." Er blickte kurz zur Seite. „Ah, Harry. Wie geht es Hermine?"

„Sie schläft. Wie sieht es aus, wissen Sie schon welcher Virus es ist?" Harry versuchte Snape nicht anzusehen, doch er spürte genau, wie sich die Blicke des Zaubertranklehrers in ihn bohrten, als sei er die Krankheit.

„Noch treffen die Symptome auf alle Krankheitserreger zu, wir können leider nur abwarten bis das nächste Stadium erreicht ist." Dumbledores Stimme klang müde, und die Tatsache, dass keine Ergebnisse sichtbar waren verstärkte dies nur.

„Kann man denn gar nichts unternehmen? Ich meine irgendwelche Untersuchungen durchführen." Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass sie so hilflos waren.

„In jeden ist die Magie woanders, herauszufinden wo, ist fast unmöglich. Wir müssen Geduld haben…" Snape röchelte und hustete sich die Lunge aus dem Hals.

„Hören Sie lieber auf ihn, Potter, rumjammern bringt nichts." Harry war erstaunt, das Snape es schaffte noch so viel Hass aus seinem geschwächten Körper sprechen zu lassen.

„Sie sehen krank aus, Sie sollten sich hinlegen." Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn aus ausdruckslosen Augen an und seine Stimme sprach ohne jede Emotion. „Ich werde schauen, wie es Kerry geht." Damit ging er in den Krankensaal.

Ihm war es egal, ob er sich ansteckte, er wollte nur bei dem kleinen Mädchen sein. So setzt er sich an ihr Bett, nahm ihre heiße Hand in die seine und wechselte ab und zu den Lappen auf ihrer Stirn.

Der Schwarzhaarige musste irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, denn wachte er mit dem Kopf auf dem Bett ruhend auf, die Nacht war schon eingebrochen und nur noch wenig Lichter brannten. Er hörte wie zwei Stimmen, die sich im Nebenzimmer leise flüsternd unterhielten.

„Was sagen sie dazu Professor, alles scheint drauf hinzuweisen." Harry erkannte Madame Pomfrey.

„Ja, so wird es wohl sein." Dumbledore. Er klang erschöpft. „Aber zumindest wissen wir jetzt, um was es sich handelt."

„Aber Professor Snape, ich glaube nicht, dass er in seinem Zustand dazu fähig ist, den notwendigen Trank herzustellen…und wir bräuchten Unmengen bei der Anzahl von Schülern." Harry lauschte angestrengt den Worten und wie es schien, hatten sie eine Lösung gefunden und das erhellte seine Miene ein wenig.

„Keine Sorge Poppy, ich habe dem Ministerium schon unsere äußerst brisante Lage mitgeteilt, sie werden schnellst möglich jemanden schicken. Legen sie sich schlafen." Dumbledore trat aus dem Zimmer und erblickte Harry, der ihm direkt in die Augen sah. Der Schwarzhaarige war aufgestanden und ging auf seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter zu. „Du hast alles mit angehört?" Harry nickte etwas beschämt, aber er wusste, dass der Grauhaarige ihm nicht böse war.

Im Raum herrschte völlige Stille, nur ab und zu war ein Husten zu hören.

„Was ist das für ein Virus?", fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit. „Ich mein, der hat sich rasend schnell verbreitet, ist er gefährlich?"

„Nur das hohe Fieber. Es reicht schon wenn man in Kontakt mit einem Infizierten kommt. Es nennt sich Weihnachtsfieber, frag mich nicht warum, jedenfalls braucht er eine ganze Weile, keimt in seinem Träger und bricht dann unverhofft aus. Beim Übertragen bricht es bei dem Angesteckten leider sofort aus. Warum ist allerdings unklar." Dumbledore erzählte und Harry hörte aufmerksam zu, von diesem Virus hatte er wirklich noch nie gehört.

„Warum werden Sie nicht krank oder einige andere auch."

„Nun ich kann nur für mich sprechen, aber ich denke für die anderen gilt das auch. Das einzig positive an diesem Fieber ist, man bekommt es nur einmal. Ich hatte es glaub ich, da war ich Zwölf, Madame Pomfrey hatte es auch schon, so weit ich weiß. Man kann sich deshalb nicht mehr anstecken." Harry geriet ins Grübeln.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, es gehabt zu haben." Dumbledore wurde aufmerksam, denn auch ihm wurde nun bewusst, dass seit er Harry kannte, er nicht einmal krank gewesen zu sein schien. „Eigentlich hätte ich doch schon längst dieses Fieber bekommen müssen."

„Na ja, eigentlich kann einen der Virus nur befallen, wenn die Zauberkräfte ein Minimum der Entwicklung erreicht haben, folglich erst, wenn man seine Ausbildung beginnt, deswegen kann man es nicht als Kind kriegen…Vielleicht hast du ein starkes Abwehrsystem oder aber, der Erreger findet deine Magie nicht." Es hörte sich in Harrys Ohren sehr seltsam an, warum sollte ausgerechnet er gegen den Virus immun sein, obwohl er ihn noch nie hatte. Aber noch etwas anderes störte ihn bei dem Gesagten des Älteren.

„Professor? Wenn man diese Krankheit nicht als Kind bekommen kann, warum hat Kerry dieses Fieber?" Er sah dem Schulleiter in die Augen, doch er konnte nichts aus seinem Blick ablesen.

„Das, Harry, ist die richtige Frage." Dumbledore sah ihn wohl wissend an. „Wie es mir scheint, handelt es sich bei diesem Kind, um ein ganz Besonderes." Er legte dem Schwarzhaarigen eine Hand auf die Schulter und dieser drehte sich zu dem kleinen Mädchen um, das still in ihrem Bett lag und sich nicht regte. Für ihn war es nur ein kleines Mädchen, das mit hohem Fieber dalag und er konnte nichts erkennen, dass sie von anderen Kinder unterschied … zumindest nicht äußerlich.

Dumbledore verabschiedete sich damit von Harry und ließ ihn mit seinen Gedanken allein, doch es hatte eh keinen Sinn sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, erklären konnte er es sich ja sowieso nicht. Kerry auf die Stirn küssend, entschied auch er sich zu gehen. Er wollte zu Hermine und schauen ob sie noch schlief, immer hin hätte es ja auch möglich sein können, dass auch sie sich angesteckt hatte. Aber als er sein Zimmer kam, schlief sie noch immer in seinem Bett. Er legte ihr vorsichtshalber eine Hand auf die Stirn, aber Fieber hatte sie keines. Sich zu ihr legend dauerte es nicht lange bis auch ihn die Müdigkeit wieder einholte und er an der Seite der Braunhaarigen einschlief.

_Wie so oft, befand sich Harry in diesem Raum, nur kam er ihm diesmal nicht ganz so düster vor, aber es reichte gerade einmal aus, seine Hand vor Augen zu sehen. Harry lauschte seiner Umgebung, doch hörte er nichts, dass darauf hinwies, dass noch jemand sich in diesem Raum befand. _

„_Ah, der ehrenwerte Harry Potter", ertönte diese eiskalte Stimme, „haben wir wieder hier hergefunden."_

_Harry blickte in alle Richtungen, doch war abermals nichts auszumachen. _

„_Du hättest lieber dableiben sollen, wo du vorher warst…aber kommt mir das nur zugute." Er lachte gehässig. Harry sträubten sich die Haare beim Klang seiner Stimme, wenn sie nur nicht so verzerrt klingen würde, würde er wissen wem sie gehörte. „Ach, bevor ich es vergesse…wie fühlst du dich. Geschwächt. Krank."_

„_Was soll dieses Fragespiel, was interessiert es dich, wie ich mich fühle." Harry klang gleichgültig, dieses Spiel ging ihm langsam auf die Nerven._

„_Schon seltsam, nicht", fuhr der Fremde fort, ohne auf die Frage des Schwarzhaarigen einzugehen, „wenn alle erkranken, nur man selbst bleibt gesund. Wirklich eigenartig, nicht wahr?!"_

„_Woher weißt du das? Sag schon du kranker Perverser." Harry wurde wütend und noch mehr, als keine Antwort mehr kam…gar nichts. Hatte dieser Typ etwas mit dem Virus zu tun?_

_Plötzlich spürte er wie sich etwas um seinen Körper legte und sich fest an ihn drückte, doch als er an sich hinunter sah, war dort nichts._

Harry sah noch einmal hin und erkannte, dass Hermine sich an ihn gekuschelt und ihren Arm um hin gelegt hatte. Zum Fenster blickend, sah er das es draußen schon hell war und der Schnee noch immer vom Himmel fiel. Er gab Hermine einen Kuss auf die Stirn, doch diese schien nur äußerst langsam zu erwachen. Ihre Lider hoben sich und sie blickte Harry direkt in die Augen, sie schien verwirrt zu sein, neben dem Schwarzhaarigen zu erwachen und fragte sich wo sie war.

Doch plötzlich schienen ihr die gestrigen Ereignisse einzufallen.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte sie aufgebracht und saß augenblicklich im Bett.

„Keine Sorge, ihr Fieber ist nicht mehr gestiegen. Madame Pomfrey konnte herausfinden um was es sich für einen Virus handelt und so bald sie den Trank fertig haben, wird sie wieder gesund." Harrys Worte beruhigten sie ein bisschen und er verschwieg lieber, dass Snape ebenfalls erkrankt ist und so keiner die Medizin herstellen konnte. Aber Dumbledore meinte, dass er dem Ministerium schon Beschied gegeben hatte. Er strich ihr zärtlich die Haare hinters Ohr und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, er hatte es erst jetzt bemerkt, neben ihr aufzuwachen war ein herrliches Gefühl und die Vorstellung es könnte immer so sein, ließ ihn einfach Grinsen. Fast hätte er vergessen wie sich das anfühlt.

„Was ist?", fragte ihn Hermine, doch er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, gab ihr nochmals einen Kuss auf die Stirn und stand dann auf. Die junge Hexe wusste nicht ganz so recht wie ihr geschah, doch es fühlte sich gut an. Gemeinsam machten sie sich fertig und waren auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel, um nachzufragen wie es voranging. Sie liefen beide den Gang hinunter als sie schon von weitem Dumbledore sahen, der mit den Rücken zu den Beiden stand und sich mit jemand unterhielt. Fast gleichseitig blickten sich Harry und der Fremde an Dumbledores Seite in die Augen.

„Was hast du hier zu suchen?", fragten sie aus einem Munde.

„Harry, du erinnerst dich sicherlich an Mr. Malfoy…Er ist die Vertretung für Professor Snape."

Das war's. Ich hoffe, euch sind nicht die Augen zu gefallen. Noch mal zur Erinnerung, sorry, wegen den übersehenen Fehlern, ich bin zwar noch mal rübergegangen, aber....egal. Schreibt mir bitte wieder eure Meinung, ihr wisst ja, dass ich mich freue. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel (I hope so).

byebye Jen


	5. Vergangenheit

So da bin ich wieder, schneller als erwartet. Ich merk schon, dass die meisten von euch alle Kapitel gelesen haben, deswegen dachte ich mir, warum das 5. noch länger vorenthalten. Auf das 6. müsstet ihr allerdings noch etwas warten. Ich hab erst etwas über die Hälfte...vielleicht.  
Trotztem an alle die ein riesen Dankeschön, die mir ein Review hinterlassen haben und mich zum Schreiben animiert haben. VIELEN DANK

Nun zu den Antworten!

**Dejra**: (zu K. 3) Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, hab ich dir die Seite genannt? Selbst wenn, jetzt stimmt die Anzahl der Kapitel mit Animexx (so heißt die Seite) überein. Gleichstand, sozusagen.

**HarryHermine**: Wieviel Kapitel es werden, kann ich leider nichts sagen (einfach deswegen, weil ich es nicht weiß). Aber das 5. ist ja jetzt da, das 6. ist in Arbeit und 7 und 8 werden sicher noch folgen. Wie du siehst, dauerts noch ein bisschen. Vielen Dank für dein Lob! -knuddle-

**Hermine Potter**: Wie schon gesagt habe, habe ich in etwa die Hälfte geschafft, stell dich aber auf 2-3 Wochen ein, da bei mir wieder die Schule anfängt, werd ich nicht so oft die Zeit zum Schreiben finden. Ich versuch mich trotzdem zu beeilen, versprochen.

**Miss Shirley-Blythe**: Keine Sorge, sie wird wieder gesund, immerhin brauch ich sie ja noch -grins- Schön das es dir gefällt, ich hoffe, das triff auf dieses hier auch zu.

**phoenixfeder**: Ob es Voldemort ist, kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber bis jetzt scheint es ja so auzusehen, oder -grins-. Mit dem anderen liegst du VIELLEICHT gar nicht so falsch (ich bin gemein)

**Bringhimup**: Alsoooo...-lufthol- Bei der Länge leg ich noch eins drauf, aber es freut mich das es so gut ankommt (wenn auch nicht bei allen). Ne Freundin sagte mir, ich sollte das ändern.  
Das mit dem 'Schwarzhaarigen und Braunhaarige' werd ich versuchen zu änder (hab schon damit angefangen), aber ab und zu wird es noch mal kommen. Bei dem Versuch nicht immer die Namen zu verwenden und er/sie zu schreiben, bin ich da rein gerutsch - ist schwer davon loszukommen - sorry - aber ich geb mir Mühe.  
Das mit dem Hexenbuckel muss ich zugeben, wusste ich gar nicht mehr, aber damit bestätigst du mir nur, dass in diesem Kind weit aus mehr steckt, als jeder annehmen würde (ich sage nur diese Krankheit -g-). Also vielen Dank dafür -smile- -luft raus lass-

**laserjet**: Wie schon oben erwähnt, bin ich schon fleißig beim Schreiben und ich werd versuchen mich zu beeilen. Ich denke sogar, dass das 6. Kapitel HIER als 1. erscheinen wird, damit ihr auch mal was davon habt...wir werden sehen.  
Das mit >die richtige Frage ...jetzt wo du es sagst, hast du Recht, dass es aus dem Film ist, aber es war sicher nicht beabsichtig dies zu kopieren. Ich kann mich auch nicht mehr daran erinnern, ob ich den Film schon gesehen habe, als ich das Kapitel geschrieben habe...aber egal.

**Schwarzleser**: Cooler Name...macht der irgendwelche Andeutugnen?! -grins- Freut mich aber, dass du lesen kannst und danke -smile-

**alyssa03**: Die Länge ist sogar noch ein bisschen...na ja...länger -grins- Es wird bestimmt noch ein Weilchen gehen, bis zu Kapitel 8 kannst du damit rechnen, auch wenn die Kapitel noch nicht existieren. Und ja, Harry und seine Begriffsstutzigkeit ist schon ein Ding für sich -grins-

**HexeLea**: Das tut mir Leid mit der Länge (ich muss aber auch sagen, dass du die 1. bist). Leider hat es bei diesem Kapitel auch nicht geklappt und trennen wollte ich es nicht (ich hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt). Vielleicht darf ich dir empfehlen, nicht alles auf einmal zu lesen, damit es nicht ganz so...gähnend ist. Ich versuch das mit der Länge schon zu minimieren, ganz ehrlich.  
Das mit dem Beta ist vielleicht doch keine schlechte Idee, auch wenn ich mir keine Kürzungen vorstellen kann. Aber ich würde es dir aber trotzdem gerne schicken, eine Freundin von mir liest auch Beta und 4 Augen sehen mehr als 2, ne?! Sag mir Bescheid, ob du damit einverstanden bist.  
Ich möchte mich noch für deine Ehrlichkeit bedanken, ich hatte schon darauf gewartet, bis jemand etwas sagt -grins- Ich hoffe, dass es dir trotzdem gefällt und überleg es dir noch mal mit dem, nicht alles auf einmal lesen -zwinker-

**HPHG-Reader**: Schön das du wieder da bist und schön, dass es dir weiterhin gefallen hat (Bitte nicht mehr die Fehler erwähnen, ich werd sonst noch manisch depressiv TT)  
Jaja, die Cliffs - was würde ich ohne sie machen -liebäugel- (erinnert ihr mich deswegen immer an die Fehler?!) Ich kann dich aber beruhigen (ich hoffe, ich nehm dir nichts vorweg) ist das Ende diesmal...normal - in meinen Augen. Kannst mir ja dann sagen, was besser ist...aus reiner Neugier -grins-

DAT WAR'S. Noch mal Danke. VIEL SPAß!!!

* * *

Kapitel V

Vergangenheit

Der Morgen war frostig und unaufhörlich rieselte der Schnee und legte sich wie eine weiße Decke über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Der Wind war kalt und blies über die Dächer und Türme des Schlosses, hüllte es in seiner weißen Pracht fast vollständig ein. Eis schloss sich um die Äste der Bäume und die glitzernden Flocken umtanzten sie wie schwebende Ballerinen in ihrem weißen Gewand. Anmutig und leicht.

Erneut kam der Wind auf, fegte über die Wiesen hinauf zum Schloss und bat mit Getose um Einlass. Er suchte nach Wegen hinein zu gelangen und drückte mit all seiner Kraft gegen Türen und Fenster und nur schwer konnte er sich durch die Schlitze der Gemäuer hinein stehlen, um dessen Bewohner mit unangenehmer Kühle eine Gänsehaut zu verschaffen.

Aber nicht nur außerhalb Hogwarts herrschte eine eisige Atmosphäre, auch im Flur vor dem Krankensaal spürte man keine wohltuende Wärme, nur das es nicht an den mäßigen Temperaturen draußen lag.

Zorn verengt sahen grüne, sonst so gütige Augen in Stahlgraue und der Blick wurde gleichermaßen erwidert. Die Abneigung der beiden Erzfeinde für einander war deutlich fühlbar und die Erscheinung Harrys bereitete Hermine deutlich Furcht, denn erlebte sie den Schwarzhaarigen selten so hasserfüllt. Sie vermochte sich nicht vorzustellen, was geschehen musste um so viel Verachtung für einen Menschen aufzubringen wie Harry es tat. Bei Draco Malfoy wunderte sie es nicht ansatzweise, er verhöhnte alles was unter seiner Würde lag…oder wer – doch Harry, der allen immer freundlich und zu vorkommend gegenübertrat, flößte einem so mehr Angst ein als sonst der grausamste Mensch von dem man solche Eigenschaften gewohnt war.

Hermine stand etwas abschüssig hinter Harry, sodass ihr Blick auf Malfoy durch seinen Rücken versperrt blieb, sie sah nur die geballten Fäuste des Fünfundzwanzigjährigen, die um die Knöchel schon eine weißliche Färbung annahmen.

Egal was er tat, egal was er versuchte, seine Bemühungen den Hass auf diesen Mann zu vergessen scheiterten kläglich und er musste sich in Beherrschung üben, wegen dieser Wut nicht am ganzen Körper zu beben. Er konnte, er wollte nicht vergessen was damals geschehen war.

Draco Malfoy stand in all seiner Arroganz fast steif vor dem Schwarzhaarigen, abschätzend wanderten seine Augen von den Füßen Harrys hinauf bis zu seiner Stirn wo der Blick des Blonden kurzweilig hängen blieb. Im seinem Gesicht war keine Regung zu erkennen, seine Haltung strahlte die absolute Selbstsicherheit aus und er versprühte eine Selbstverliebtheit aus wie nur ein Malfoy es konnte – gar so als würde er einen Spiegel neben sich wissen, in den er zu jeder Zeit einen Blick hätte hineinwerfen können. In seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein grotesk wirkendes Grinsen ab, ganz leicht hob sich süffisant sein rechter Mundwinkel. Überlegen trat er einen Schritt näher an sein Gegenüber heran, doch auch Harry zeigte keine Anzeichen einer Regung. Hermine hielt die Luft an, sie wollte nicht wissen, wie diese brenzlige Situation eskalieren könnte.

„Na sieh mal einer an – der…verlorene Sohn ist zurückgekehrt." Kälte, Spott schwang in seiner Stimme mit, doch Harry blieb ungerührt. Malfoy trat noch einen Schritt näher, seine Hände waren auf dem Rücken verschränkt und seine Brust hob sich überlegen. Er glaubte wohl, Harry ließe sich einschüchtern, anders konnte sich der Schwarzhaarige dieses alberne Verhalten nicht erklären. Verachtend blickte er dem Blonden in die Augen. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dem jüngeren Lucius Malfoy gegenüber zustehen, denn ähnelte sein Sohn ihm fast in jeder Hinsicht. Nur seine Züge waren femininer – das Erbe seiner Mutter – und die Harre trug er bei weitem kürzer, auch wenn sie sich hinten zu einem kleinen Zopf zusammen fanden. Auch wenn es sich Harry nur äußerst ungern eingestehen wollte, musste er zugeben, dass Draco Malfoy auf seine kalte und arrogante Art bestimmt anziehend auf die Damenwelt wirkte. Er musste sich innerlich schütteln.

„Hast du dich endlich aus deinem Versteck getraut, Potter?!", versuchte Malfoy ihn erneut zu provozieren. Das hinterhältige Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht verschwand nicht und Malfoy wusste, dass dieses Thema Harry Potters verwundbare Stelle war und er würde keine Gelegenheit auslassen dies auszunutzen. „Mich wundert es nur, dass du überhaupt noch lebst. Nachdem was du all den Familien angetan hast, hätte ich an deren Stelle dich schon längst den Dementoren ausgeliefert…zumindest in Askaban müsstest du schmoren!"

„Das reicht Mr. Malfoy"! Dumbledore trat einen Schritt auf die zwei Rivalen zu, doch keiner der Beiden wich auch nur ansatzweise ein Stück zurück. „Sie sind hier um den Kranken ihren Trank zu brauen und nicht, um wieder alte Wunden aufzureißen. Folgen Sie mir, unverzüglich." Die Stimme des Schulleiters duldete keinen Widerspruch und Harry und Hermine hatten ihn selten so erzürnt gesehen, er schien ebenfalls nicht besonders erfreut, dass Malfoy derjenige war, den das Ministerium geschickt hatte. Der Blonde zögerte eine Weile, sein Grinsen verschwand noch immer nicht, bis er dem Älteren ohne weitere Worte folgte.

Die beiden anderen Zauberer blickten den Zwei hinterher bis sie in dem Flur verschwunden waren, der zu den Kerkern führte. Hermine wartete eine Weile ab, sie wusste nicht ganz recht, wie sie sich Harry gegenüber verhalten sollte, da dieser noch immer regungslos dastand und nicht ein Wort sagte. Sie befürchtete, egal was sie versuchen würde, würde er falsch auffassen, da er im Moment sehr gereizt schien und so beschloss sie lieber im Krankensaal auf ihn zu warten.

Er stand einfach nur da, nicht ein Muskel rührte sich. Er hatte Recht…Malfoy hatte Recht mit dem was er sagte und es machte ihn rasend. Erst nach Ewigkeiten schien er sich in Erinnerung rufen zu können, dass ihm gerade der unausstehlichste Mensch vorgeworfen hatte, all die Unschuldigen aus reinstem Vergnügen und in voller Bewusstheit…er konnte nicht einmal zu ende denken. Das musste er sich von demjenigen anhören, dessen Liste mit guten Taten in etwa so lang war wie ein Parasit klein. Was nahm er sich das Recht ihn zu verurteilen?!

Harry erwachte aus seiner Trance und bemerkte, dass jemand fehlte.

„Hermine?" Er schritt auf die Tür zum Krankenzimmer zu und blieb am Rahmen stehen, genau dort, wo er die Braunhaarige in Blickfeld hatte. Sie saß neben dem kleinen Floh am Bett und hielt diese unglaublich kleine Hand…so zärtlich. Sanft strich sie Kerry über die Stirn und befreite sie damit von den lästigen Strähnen, die nass an ihrer Haut klebten. Die Züge des Schwarzhaarigen entspannten sich und er vergaß Malfoy und den damit verbunden Hass und genoss nur das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Der Raum war gefüllt von vollkommener Ruhe, nur die dumpfen Schritte der Krankenschwester auf dem steinernen Boden, die bei einigen Schülern die Lappen wechselte, durchbrachen die Stille. Harry ließ die zwei Menschen, die er liebte nicht aus den Augen und wenn er sie so betrachtete, wuchs in ihm der Wunsch…bei ihnen zu sein.

Ohne Vorwarnung blickte Hermine auf, direkt in seine grünen Augen, und sie konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterbinden als sie ihn sah, wie er fast schon schüchtern an der Tür stand, war einfach unglaublich…süß. Harry sackten einen kurzen Augenblick die Knie weg und er war froh, dass er angelehnt am Türrahmen stand, denn hätte ihr Lächeln es beinah geschafft ihn umzuwerfen. Ihren Blick weiterhin erwidernd, schenkte ihr Harry ebenfalls ein liebevolles Schmunzeln und er wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als sie mit ihren Kopf andeutete zu ihr zu kommen. Langsamen Schrittes folgte er Hermines Aufforderung, setzte sich neben sie und legte seine Hand auf die ihre, während ihre auf der Kerrys ruhte.

Harrys Blick fiel auf das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, welches seelenruhig dalag und sich nicht bewegte. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich kaum merklich und ihre Atmung war flach, das Fieber hatte sie sehr geschwächt. Hin und wieder zuckten ihre Augenlider immer mal und manchmal sprach sie unverständliche Wörter im Schlaf.

„Sie träumt nur wieder", gab Hermine dem jungen Mann neben ihr zu verstehen, als dieser sie fragend ansah. „Sie hat diese Träume öfter, meistens hilft es, wenn ich ihr beruhigend die Hand streichle. Sie weiß dann, das jemand bei ihr ist...das ich bei ihr bin." Hermine lächelte traurig. „Immerhin besser als sie zu wecken." Sie blickte Harry kurz an und er wusste, das Hermine es quälte, wenn sich Kerry fürchtete. Er selbst wünschte nur, dass auch er jemanden hätte, der ihn wegen seinen Träumen beruhigte.

„Ist sie deswegen mitten in der Nacht auf den Fluren herum gelaufen…weil sie nicht schlafen konnte?" Hermine nickte.

„Ich hab versucht sie zum Einschlafen zu bringen, doch nicht einmal ein Schlaftrunk hat seine volle Wirkung gezeigt, nach ein, zwei Stunden ist sie wieder aufgewacht. Ich war schon vor Müdigkeit eingenickt und hab es nicht gemerkt – eine tolle Mutter bin ich." Der Sarkasmus in ihren letzten Worten war nicht zu überhören und Harry war mehr als betrübt über diese Behauptung. Sanft fasste sein Daumen und Zeigefinger nach ihrem Kinn und er zwang die Braunhaarige ihn anzusehen.

„Was redest du da? Kerry kann sich glücklich schätzen so eine tolle Mum zu haben. Für sie bist du die schönste und klügste Mum der Welt und sie sieht zu dir auf." Harry schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und auch Hermine konnte nicht anders als seines zu erwidern, aber mehr aus dem Grund, dass dies eher nach Harrys Worten klang als nach den ihrer Tochter.

„Glaub mir, nicht nur zu mir", erwiderte sie – auch wenn Harry nicht ganz verstand, strahlte er sie weiterhin an. Seine Finger ruhten noch immer an ihrem Kinn und unerwartet kroch dieses bekannte Gefühl in ihm hoch – Verlangen. Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen blickten von einer braunen Perle in die andere und das vorhandene Leuchten darin, verstärkte nur den Drang sie zu küssen. Nur krauchend – für Hermines Empfinden – nährten sich seine Lippen den ihren.

„…Mama…Paba..." Kerry murmelte vor sich hin und die beiden Erwachsenen ließen schwerfällig von einander ab. Harry hatte versucht zu verstehen was sie sagte, doch war es schwierig.

„Ich bin bei dir mein Schatz, Mama ist hier", antwortete Hermine ihr und Harry war etwas überrascht, er hatte nicht ein Wort verstanden. Das kleine Mädchen wand den Kopf in Richtung der beiden Zauberer, doch ihre Augen waren weiterhin geschlossen.

„…böser Mann…" Harrys Augen weiteten sich, so deutlich, so verständlich verließen diese Worte ihren Mund und es gefror dem Schwarzhaarigen das Blut in den Adern. Diese Angst in ihrer Stimme, sie war ihm so vertraut, dass es ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und ihn überkam eine Vorahnung – ob schlecht oder weniger schlecht, konnte er noch nicht sagen. Die Braunhaarige bemerkte den auf Kerry gerichteten starren Blick Harrys.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie besorgt, doch wand Harry sich nicht von dem kleinen Mädchen ab.

„Du sagtest sie hat diese Träume öfter?" Hermines Sorge stieg, sie musste zugeben, dass Harry ihr Angst bereitete.

„Ja, manchmal, wieso fragst du?" Er achtete gar nicht auf die Frage.

„Seit wann ungefähr?" Kerry hatte sich wieder beruhigt, aber dennoch ließ Harry sie nicht aus den Augen. Hermine verstand noch immer nicht ganz, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht kurz nach den Ferien, keine Ahnung, warum willst du das wissen? Es sind doch nur Träume…oder?" Hermine versuchte sich selbst zu besänftigen und es half nicht zur Besserung ihrer Sorge wenn er schwieg und sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte. Nachdenklich rieb er sich das Kinn und er schien in seiner eigenen Welt zu sein.

„Du hast Recht", sprach er nach einer schier unendlichen Ewigkeit. „Es sind nur Träume…tut mir Leid, dass ich dir Angst gemacht habe." Harry stand auf und gab der jungen Frau einen zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre Stirn und wollte schon hinausgehen.

„Wo willst du hin?" Hermine sah ihn fragend an und Harry lächelte ihr sanft zu.

„In die Bibliothek, bin bald wieder da…muss nur was nachsehen."

„Jetzt?" Doch er war schon verschwunden.

Das bald sollte sich als länger herausstellen, als Harry angenommen hätte. Schon seit Stunden verbrachte er seine Zeit damit in dicken Wälzern zu stöbern, doch fand er einfach nicht das, wonach er suchte und dabei hatte er nun schon fast in jedem erdenklichen Buch nachgesehen…erfolglos.

Mittlerweile war der Himmel in ein sattes Schwarz getaucht und seit einigen Tagen schneite es einmal nicht. Hier und da konnte man sogar ein paar Sterne erblicken, vorausgesetzt man hob seinen Kopf nach oben und nicht wie Harry genau in die andere Richtung, vertieft in die Lektüre über _Körper und Seele_. Doch genauso wie bei _Träume und ihre Bedeutungen_, _Traum oder Vision_ oder auch _Im Körper eines Anderen_ konnte ihm nicht weiterhelfen. Dennoch ließ ihn das Thema einfach nicht los, er konnte sich auch nicht erklären wieso ihn Kerrys Worte so aus der Fassung gebracht hatten, aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass es…_seine_ Gedanken in _seinem_ Traum gewesen waren. Er hatte zu Anfang dieselbe Angst gespürt, die vorhin aus dem kleinen Mädchen sprach und er behauptete einfach, dass während er schlief in dem Traum Kerrys – sie – war und alles miterlebt, alles gesehen, alles gefühlt, was sie gefühlt hatte. Das wiederum würde sein komisches Gefühl erklären, dass er sich so schwach fühlte, sich völlig hilflos vorkam und nicht im Entferntest daran dachte seine Magie zu gebrauchen – denn konnte Kerry weder zaubern, noch hatte sie einen Zauberstab, um dies zu tun.

Das einzige, dass Harry einen Strich durch seine Hypothese zog, war die Tatsache – und ihn hätte es eigentlich gewundert, wäre es nicht so gewesen – dass er nicht einen Beweis, dass so etwas überhaupt funktionierte, gefunden hatte. Seufzend schlug er das Buch vor sich zu und ließ sich müde in den Sessel zurückfallen. Die Lehne stütze seinen Kopf und sein Blick war zur Decke gerichtet.

Alles war so einleuchtend, er konnte in seinen Träumen nichts ausrichten, weil Kerry nichts ausrichten konnte, weil sie nichts der gleichen tat, was er sonst getan hätte. Ihre Angst in dieser Dunkelheit hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen und Harry konnte nur zusehen. Er versuchte sich die Bilder und Worte ins Gedächtnis zu rufen – was in diesen Träumen vorgefallen war – doch seine Erinnerungen waren verschleiert, zu lange war es her gewesen. Schon drängte sich ihm eine andere Frage auf. Wieso hatte sich diese Art der Verbindung aufgelöst und zu welchem Zweck? Er wusste nur noch, dass Wut in ihm hoch stieg, weil er nichts tun konnte und seither war er wieder er selbst gewesen.

Es war zum Haare raufen.

Er beschloss es für heute zu belassen und sich morgen weiter darum zu kümmern, vielleicht käme ihn dann ein Einfall, wie sich diese Sache lösen würde. Wenn nicht, musste er sich wohl jemanden zuwenden und der, der ihm am ehesten eine Antwort darauf geben könnte, wäre Dumbledore.

In dieser Nacht, schlief Harry schnell ein, er hoffte, sich in diesem unheimlichen Raum wieder zu finden, er provozierte es förmlich. Mittlerweile war er davon überzeugt in Kerrys Träumen dabei gewesen zu sein, doch wollte er Bestätigung. Er hatte von solch einem Zauber dieser Art noch nie gehört, deswegen beschlich ihn auch diese Unsicherheit und das er in der Bibliothek nichts gefunden hatte, trug dazu bei. Anders konnte er sich seine ersten Träume aber auch nicht erklären und alles passte. Er fühlte sich klein und hilflos, die Angst überfiel ihn und diese herrschende Hilflosigkeit war fast zum Greifen möglich gewesen. Es war Kerry und er hatte alles aus ihrer Sicht mit angesehen. Warum gerade er und das kleine Mädchen, auf die Frage kam Harry allerdings nicht mehr. Die Müdigkeit hatte ihn eingeholt und er vergaß seine Gedanken, die ihn beschäftigten. Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte war keine Erinnerung an irgendetwas geblieben. Nichts. Zum ersten Mal wollte er da sein, und nichts geschah. Kein dunkler Raum. Kein Mann. Nicht einmal eine Stimme.

Harry musste zugeben, dass er enttäuscht war, denn jetzt wo er die Erkenntnis darüber erlangt hatte, das eine Verbindung mit dem kleinen Mädchen existiert hatte, konnte seine nun aufgetretene Neugier nicht gestillt werden. Und er hasste dieses Gefühl von Unwissenheit.

An diesem Morgen fiel es ihm wieder besonders schwer sich aufzuraffen und anzuziehen. Er erhob sich von seinem Bett und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Der Schneefall schien nun wirklich ein Ende gefunden zu haben und die weiße Decke lag unberührt über den Ländereien Hogwarts. Zwar war der Himmel bedeckt, doch strahlte er nicht solch eine erdrückende Stimmung aus, sondern die Wolken waren frei von tiefem Grau und zogen unbeirrt über das Land. Wenigsten etwas Erfreuliches an diesem Morgen, dachte sich der Schwarzhaarige und zog sich an…etwas besser gelaunt.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl als er durch die leere Gänge lief, er war es gewöhnt zumindest alle halbe Meter fast von einem Schüler angerannt zu werden, doch nun herrschte vollkommene Ruhe. Seine Hände waren tief in den Taschen vergraben und obwohl sein Blick gen Boden gerichtet war, wusste er wohin er ging. Sein Weg führte ihn zu einem Fenster und seinen Kopf hebend, blickte er stillschweigend hinaus. So wie das Land unberührt vor ihm lag, hinterließ es schon fast einen Angst einjagenden und zu gleich fesselnden Eindruck, denn konnte Harry seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Er beobachtete den Waldrand, dessen karge Bäume sich im eisigen Wind bogen und das Knacken des Holzes bis zu ihm hörbar war. Er hatte Hogwarts selten so unberührt und still gesehen, denn wurde es immer mit Leben gefüllt und hatte eine einmalige Wirkung auf Harry. Doch dieser Zauber hatte sich nach der Schlacht vor fünf Jahren verflüchtigt und er hatte die Hoffnung aufgeben, dass es wiederkehren würde. Dafür war der Boden mit zu viel Blut getränkt…einfach zu viel.

Langsam, doch bestimmt, nährten sich Schritte dem jungen Zauberer, doch erweckte dieser nicht einmal den Anschein sich umdrehen zu wollen. Vielmehr blieb sein Blick nach draußen gerichtet und er fragte sich, wer wohl von den beiden zuerst das Wort erheben würde. Harry spürte den Blick des anderen in seinem Rücken und noch immer sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort – bis Harry genug von dem Spiel hatte.

„Was willst du?" Er drehte sich um und sah direkt in die sturmgrauen Augen Malfoys, beider Blicke hasserfüllt dem anderen gegenüber…aber doch, mit einem kleinen Anschein von Respekt. Der Blonde blieb an der Stelle stehen, nach dem Augenblick wo sich sein Gegenüber zu ihm umgedreht hatte, seine Lippen zierte ein überlegenes Schmunzeln.

„Ich dachte…", setzte Malfoy selbstsicher an, „es würde dich vielleicht interessieren, dass der Trank fertig ist." Das Schmunzeln wurde breiter und Harry wusste nur zu gut, dass Malfoy es schwer gefallen zu sein schien, nicht zu sagen, dass er ihn hat fertig gebraut – es wunderte ihn, dass er es nicht getan hatte.

„Ganz schnell…bei so einem schweren Trank." Malfoy verstand die Andeutung des Schwarzhaarigen und seine Mine verfinsterte sich augenblicklich.

„Ich versteh mein Handwerk…im Gegensatz zu manch anderen." Der Blick Dracos war eindringlich, doch ignorierte Harry die Anspielung und sah Malfoy weiterhin ausdruckslos an. „Hätte nur gedacht, das dich die Nachricht erfreut…denn wird das Balg des Schlamm-"

„Wag es nicht weiter zu reden." Aus Harry sprach die Ruhe, doch innerlich kochte er vor Wut, nur wollte er Malfoy nicht die Genugtuung geben, und zeigen, dass er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Das süffisante Grinsen zeigte sich wieder in dem Gesicht des Blonden, er wusste nur zu genau, dass sein Erzfeind bebte vor Zorn und er genoss solche Momente in vollen Zügen.

„Was willst du noch hier?", fragte Harry erneut, auch wenn er keine Antwort verlangte. „Deine Arbeit hast du erledigt, du kannst also verschwinden." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte ruhig Blut zu bewahren, doch bei dieser grinsenden Fratze Malfoys fiel es ihm schwer sich zu beherrschen.

„Verschwinden soll ich…so wie du es getan hast, Potter." Für einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden Männern. Amüsement schwang in der Stimme des Blonden mit und Harry war klar, dass sein Verschwinden damals ein Festmahl für Malfoy war. „Es muss wirklich ein tragisches Schicksal sein, dich als Freund zu haben…man muss immer mit seinem Tod rechnen." Harry blieb noch immer regungslos stehen. „Wie fühlt man sich so als Verräter, Potter? Das muss doch echt bedauernswert sein…war es wenigstens ein gutes Gefühl – seinen eigenen Leuten das Leben auszusaugen?" Malfoy hatte nicht einmal Zeit aufzulachen, da befand er sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand gepresst und der harte Aufprall nahm ihm für einen kurzen Moment die Luft, eher sich seiner Lage bewusste wurde und das gehässige Schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen sich wieder abzeichnete. Harry hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt und mit all seiner Kraft stieß er den ihn gegen die kalten Steine, sodass die Füße Malfoys gerade so noch den Boden berühren konnten. Hass sprühte aus den Augen des Schwarzhaarigen, bestärkt durch das selbstgefällige Lachen des Blonden, trotz seiner momentanen Position.

„Das amüsiert dich köstlich, nicht wahr. Anderen ein Messer in alte Wunde zu stechen und sie wieder aufzubrechen, nur um darin genüsslich herumzustochern. Und das gibt derjenige von sich, der damals wimmernd um Vergebung gebettelt hat, nach dem sich seine Ziele als aussichtslos herausstellten. Wirklich erbärmlich Malfoy. So wenig Würde hätte nicht einmal dir zugetraut." Nun war es der Blonde, der vor Zorn bebte und nur mühevoll schaffte er es, sich aus dem Griff Harrys zu befreien. Es schien ihm gar nicht zu gefallen, dass der Spieß umgedreht worden war und Harry konnte vergnügt feststellen, das Malfoy jegliches Grinsen vergangen war. Harry hatte den Stolz eines Malfoy angegriffen und nichts auf der Welt hätte schlimmer sein können – besonders für einen Malfoy. „Fühlt sich nicht angenehm an…so eine offene Wunde, was. Da fragt sich nur, was bedauernswerter ist, die Tatsache, dass ehrliche, mutige Menschen ihr Leben für eine Sachen gaben, an die sie glaubten und festhielten oder jemand, der jämmerlich den Schwanz einzog, als sich herausstellte, dass seine Sache verloren war. Urteile nicht über das Leben anderer und die Freundschaft, die sie mit einander verband, denn du hast keine Ahnung was das ist." Mit einem letzten Blick auf den wütend starren Malfoy, ließ Harry ihn mitten im Gang stehen und gelang nicht einmal in Versuchung zurückzublicken, auch wenn er wusste, dass hin hasserfüllte Augen hinterher sahen.

Eins konnte Harry doch nicht außer Acht lassen, zumindest was die Heilung der Kranken betraf musste er Malfoy seinen Dank aussprechen – auch wenn nur gedanklich. Die Medizin zeigte schon nach einem Tag ihre Wirkung und zumindest das hohe Fieber der Schüler und Kerrys sank, auch wenn sie noch nicht erwachten. Hermine und er verbrachten viel Zeit am Bett des kleinen Mädchens, in der Hoffnung das es ihr bald besser gehen und sie erwachen würde.

Es war Abend und der Himmel wurde schon vor einigen Stunden vom tiefen Schwarz getränkt und erneut hatte es begonnen zu schneien. Harry konnte es nicht genau sagen, aber er glaubte, als die erste Schneeflocke den Boden berührte, hatte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen schwerfällig ihre Augen geöffnet. Als sie ihre beiden Eltern erblickte, zeigte sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen – zu mehr war sie nicht im Stande. Hermine kamen fast die Tränen als sie endlich ihr kleines Mädchen wieder hatte du strich ihr behutsam über die blasse Haut.

„Hey mein Schatz, wie geht es dir?" Die Braunhaarige küsste Kerry auf die Stirn, da sie nur nickte und nicht fähig war zu sprechen.

Nach einiger Zeit kam nun auch Madame Pomfrey zu den drei, da auch die anderen Schüler erwacht waren, und gab Kerry einen weiteren Becher mit dem Heilmittel. Widerstandslos schluckte sie das bräunliche Gebräu, wobei Harry nur schon vom Anblick komisch wurde – er hatte nie gute Erfahrungen mit solchen Tränken gemacht. Eine ganze Weile schwiegen Harry und Hermine, während beide von jeweils einer Seite des Bettes, die Hand von Kerry hielten und immer abwechselnd – mit dem Glauben, der andere würde es nicht merken – sich ansahen und den gegenüber sitzenden musterten, wie dieser nichts sagend das kleine Mädchen betrachtete. Wäre Kerry nicht mehr ganz so geschwächt gewesen, hätte sie über ihre beiden Eltern gelacht – jeder hätte ihr sagen können, sie wäre zu jung – aber eins wusste sie, man konnte sich es auch schwer machen. Sie verstand einfach nicht, wieso ihre Eltern nicht zu einander fanden, denn liebten sie sich doch beide mehr als alles andre – das sah ein Blinder, dachte sie sich. Und doch schafften es die Zwei einfach nicht vorwärts zu kommen und blieben immer an ein und derselben Stellen, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer. Wenn nicht bald jemand der Beiden die Initiative ergreifen würde, musste sie wohl oder übel die Sache in die Hand nehmen. Innerlich musste die Fünfjährige schmunzeln. Doch ehe sie dazu kam, sich einen Plan zu schmieden, fiel ihr plötzlich etwas anderes ein.

„War Weihnachten schon?", fragte sie brüchig und leicht entsetz, denn jagte allein der Gedanke ihr Furcht ein. Ihre Stimme war rau und heiser und es kratzte ihr im Hals als sie sprach. Ihre Mutter lächelte sie nur an und strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf.

„Nein, du hast es nicht verpasst." Kerry atmete erleichtert auf, es wäre furchtbar gewesen, hätte sie ihr Lieblingsfest versäumt, noch dazu war dieses Mal ihr Vater hier und sie könnten gemeinsam feiern…insofern hatte sich ihr Wunsch von all den anderen Festen endlich erfüllt. „Am besten du schläfst jetzt wieder, damit du bis Weihnachten wieder bei Kräften bist." Hermine zog die Decke bis zum Kinn ihrer Tochter und murmelte sie darin ein.

„Aber ich bin nicht müde." Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen, sie wollte beim besten Willen nicht zugeben, dass sich ihre Lider anfühlten als befänden sich Steine darauf.

„Selbstverständlich, und zufallende Augenlider sind ein Zeichen von strotzender Energie. Gute Nacht mein Schatz." Kerry wurde von ihrer Mutter geküsst, sie wusste, dass es zwecklos war, ihr zu widersprechen…aber sie hatte ja jetzt noch ihren Vater. Hermine war bereits aufgestanden und lief Richtung Tür, als das schwarzhaarige Mädchen den Kopf zu Harry wand und ihn mit großen, grünen Augen ansah. Harry ahnte Böses.

„Bitteee, erzählst du mir noch eine Geschichte, sonst kann ich nicht schlafen." Sie setzte ihren Hundeblick ein und Harry konnte ihm nie widerstehen und dabei hatte er keine Ahnung, wie man so etwas anstellte. Hilfe suchend wand er sich an die Braunhaarige.

„Hermine könntest du nicht?" Ich hab so etwas noch nie gemacht." Sein Blick hatte allerdings keine Wirkung und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Hermine ihn beabsichtig in dieser Situation hängen ließ.

„Tut mir wirklich Leid…aber ich bin nicht mehr in der Lage noch irgendetwas zu erzählen." Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und gähnte übertrieben. „Du kriegst das schon hin." Ein verschmitztes Lächeln folgte. Harry hingegen konnte es nur halbwegs erwidern – und ob sie das mit Absicht tat – er grummelte innerlich. Er richtete sein Blick wieder Kerry zu, Hermine hatte ihn nun allein gelassen, und eine Weile schien er zu überlegen

„Was magst du denn für Geschichten?", versuchte er heraus zu finden, denn alle die ihm einfielen, waren dann doch ein wenig unpassend für eine Fünfjährige.

„Ich weiß nicht, irgendetwas." Sie grinste. Zugegeben, es vergnügte sie ihren Vater in einer so misslichen Lage zu sehen, aber es ist ja nicht so, dass es nur zu ihrem Vorteil geschieht. Immerhin will sie ihn nur für später schon einmal vorbereiten, und wie heißt es so schön, lieber früher als nie. Harry hingegen schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab, für so eine Herausforderung brauchte er einen bequemeren Stuhl und beschwor einen gemütlich aussehenden Sessel hervor. Er atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus, um sich zu besinnen und seine Gedanken zu sammeln, und überlegte wie er am besten anfangen sollte. Harry wollte sich nichts ausdenken, in dieser Hinsicht war er sowieso nicht besonders talentiert und letztendlich begann er von einem kleinen schüchternen Jungen zu erzählen, der in seinem ersten Jahr an dieser Schule erfahren durfte was Freundschaft bedeutete und welche Abenteuer er hier erleben durfte.

Er hatte zwar die Namen geändert, doch wusste Kerry nur zu gut, dass ihr Vater von sich, ihrer Mutter und Onkel Ron sprach und was die Drei in ihrem ersten Jahr erlebt hatten. Ohne, dass es der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte, fesselte er außer Kerry den ganzen Krankenflügel mit seiner Geschichte und jeder der Schüler hörte ihm gespannt zu. Sie hatten immer nur Gerüchte, Vermutungen oder Andeutungen gehört und obwohl die Namen nicht übereinstimmten, konnten sie es sich denken, dass es eigentlich um den berühmten Harry Potter und den Stein der Weisen ging. Ehe sich Harry versah, war er völlig vertieft in seiner Erzählung und er hätte nie angenommen, dass ihm die Worte so leicht über die Lippen gingen.

Kerry konnte gar nicht mehr genug zu hören bekommen und lauschte ihrem Vater, auch wenn sie ihre Augen kaum noch offen halten konnte, sie wollte unbedingt wissen was als nächstes passieren würde, aber als ihr Vater an die Stelle kam, als es um die Strafarbeit im Verbotenen Wald ging, die er unglücklicherweise mit einem miesen, arroganten Jungen abarbeiten musste, entfernte sich seine Stimme von ihrem Bett und sie wurde immer leiser, bis sie ganz verstummte.

Harry erzählte nicht mehr viel als er bemerkte, dass die Schwarzhaarige der Müdigkeit verfallen war und schlief. Er lächelte leicht.

„Fortsetzung von dem kleinen Idiot, der feige das Weite suchte als die zwei, die dunkle Gestalt erblickten, folgt." Er zog die Bettdecke noch einmal höher und ihr mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn gebend, verließ er danach den Krankenflügel. Die noch wachen Schüler drehten sich enttäuscht auf die andere Seite, weil auch sie wissen wollten wie es weiter ging, nur das sie im Gegenteil zu dem kleinen Mädchen nicht eingeschlafen waren.

Harry verabschiedete sich noch leise von der Krankenschwester und schloss dann hinter sich die Tür. Sein Blick war gen Boden gerichtet und ein gewisses Schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Das Trio James, Jane und Bilius?! Andere Namen sind dir wohl nicht eingefallen?"

„Hermime!" Harry hatte nicht mit ihr gerechnet und sie hatte ihn dementsprechend erschrocken, aber auf ihre Frage hin wurde sein Schmunzeln nur noch breiter. „Ich bin nicht besonders gut darin mir welche auszudenken.

„Aber warum Jane, wieso musstest du mich an den Fehler meiner Eltern erinnern, dass sie mir diesen Zweitnamen gegeben haben." Hermine sah ihn mit einem wehklagenden Ausdruck im Gesicht an und Harry musste nur noch mehr lachen. Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie sich die Braunhaarige aufgeführt hat als Ron und er ihren zweiten Namen herausgefunden hatten.

„Erstens ist es der Name deiner Großmutter und du solltest ihn mit Stolz tragen und zweitens…Ron hat es doch viel schlimmer erwischt", grinste er weiterhin. Hermine ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Trotzdem…"

Die vorverlegte Ferienwoche verging schneller, als es den Anschein hatte und ehe sich Harry versah wurde es noch stiller im Schloss als es ohnehin schon war. Die restlichen Schüler, die ihren unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel verbringen mussten, waren gesundheitlich so weit geheilt wieder entlassen zu werden, mit der strikten Anweisung der Krankenschwester sich weiterhin zu schonen und sich nicht zu überanstrengen. Die Schüler waren mehr als dankbar endlich nach Hause fahren zu dürfen auch wenn es ein schwieriger Weg zum Bahnhof war, da es draußen schneite und stürmte, und die Kutschen im kräftigen Wind nur mühselig vorankamen.

Hermine und Harry begleiteten die Schüler nach Hogsmeade, mit der Absicht sich zu vergewissern, dass sie heil ankämen und weil sie jemanden abholen wollten.

Der Schnee lag meterhoch und unberührt zu beiden Seiten der Kutsche, die die zwei einzigen erwachsenen Zauberer fuhr – die während der Fahrt nicht ein Wort miteinander wechselten – und erst als sie sich dem Dorf nährten, sah man vereinzelte Abdrücke in der weißen Pracht und hier und da hatte jemand versucht den Weg frei zu schaufeln. Am Bahnhof angelangt, half der Schwarzhaarige Hermine hinaus, die sich in ihren Schal einmurmelte, weil der Wind jedem kalt um die Ohren wehte.

Die rote Lock war noch nicht eingetroffen und so warteten die meisten in den um einiges wärmeren Kutschen, nur Harry und Hermine hielten Hände reibend Ausschau nach der Lokomotive.

„Wo bleibt sie?" Die Braunhaarige drängelte wie ein kleines Kind, die Kälte war wirklich unerträglich und sie fragte sich, wieso sie die beiden einzigen Blöden waren, die hier draußen warteten.

„Sie müsste bald kommen, genieß doch derweil das schöne Wetter." Hermine sah das Gesicht Harrys nicht und sie hoffte, dass dies ein schlechter Scherz gewesen war – obwohl, ganz sicher war sie sich nicht. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um sich wenigsten ein bisschen zu wärmen – und um zu schmollen, da sie hier im Schnee herumstehen musste. Harry blieb das nicht unbemerkt und so lief er auf sie zu und sie fragte sich, was er jetzt wohl wieder vorhatte, doch kaum das Hermine diesen Gedanken zu ende geführt hatte, schlang der Schwarzhaarige von hinten seine Arme um sie und eine unglaubliche Wärme ging von ihm aus. Unweigerlich begann das Herz Hermines erneut schneller zu schlagen – immer wenn er ihr nahe war – und sein Gesicht an ihrem, verstärkte dieses wohltuende Gefühl in seinen Armen zu sein nur noch mehr.

„Besser?" Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, doch Hermine vernahm es deutlich an ihrem Ohr und ein angenehmer Schauder lief ihr über den Rücken und auf Grund dessen war sie nur zu einem Nicken fähig. Sie standen eine ganze Weile stillschweigend so dar und warteten.

Sie bemerkten gar nicht die Blicke der Schüler, die sie von den Kutschen aus beobachten und sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen konnten. Die wenigen Siebendklässlern unter ihnen, die die Zwei noch aus ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts kannten, merkten, dass zwischen ihren beiden Professoren eine gewisse Zuneigung bestand, und da sie wussten, dass die beiden in ihrem letzten Jahr ein Paar gewesen waren, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie wieder zu einander finden. Und wie es schien, ging es allmählich voran.

Harry hielt Hermine noch immer in seinen Armen, und er hatte auch nicht vor, sie so bald wieder los zu lassen, dafür war es einfach zu einmalig um es nicht zu genießen. Ab und zu richtete sich sein Blick in die Ferne, und auch wenn es ihm der Schnee fast unmöglich machte etwas zu sehen, glaubte er, einen kleinen roten Punkt zu erkennen, der immer größer zu werden schien.

„Sie kommen", grinste er. Hermine versuchte etwas zu sehen, bis auch sie die Lock am Horizont erblickte. Es kam den beiden wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor bis der Hogwarts-Express endlich im Bahnhof einfuhr und mit lauten Hupen und aufsteigenden Qualm zum Stehen kam. Es öffneten sich zwar alle Türen, doch ausstiegen taten nur Harry und Hermine drei bekannte Gesichter. Sie lösten sich von einander und begrüßten Ron, Padma und den kleinen Alec mit einer herzlichen Umarmung.

„Na ganz schön lange gebraucht, Kumpel", hieß der Schwarzhaarige seinen besten Freund scherzhaft willkommen.

„Wir wären schneller gewesen, hättest du den Schnee auf den Schienen bei Seite gefegt", konterte Ron und die Zwei fielen sich (männlich) in die Arme. Padma und Hermine konnten nur die Augen verdrehen.

„Männer!", murmelte die Braunhaarige und die sich gefühlten Angesprochenen sahen sie an.

„Was?", sprachen sie aus einem Mund.

Ohne die beiden weiter zu beachten, gingen die zwei Frauen mit Alec zur Kutsche und überließen das Gepäck Harry und Ron. Die Schüler waren mittlerweile in der Lock verschwunden, die in wenigen Minuten zurück auf dem Weg nach London war, sodass sie Weihnachten zu hause verbringen konnten. Die zwei besten Freunde waren damit beschäftig die nicht gerade wenigen Koffer für drei Personen abzuladen und stellten sie erst einmal auf den Schnee bedeckten Boden ab. Fast gleichzeitig holten sie ihre Zauberstäbe aus der Tasche und sprachen den Schwebezauber aus, damit ihnen die Mühe erspart blieb, die Koffer bis zu der Kutsche zu hieven.

„Sag mal", begann Ron vorsichtig das Thema, „wie läuft es eigentlich so?" Ron warf ein Blick auf Harry, doch dieser richtete sein Augenmerk weiterhin aufs Gepäck und zuckte einzig und allein mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann nicht klagen", gab er nur zur Antwort und meinte es eigentlich auch so.

„Ich meinte eigentlich bei dir und…" Harry drehte sich zu dem Rothaarigen, der mit dem Kopf Richtung Kutsche zeigte und erst da verstand er, was sein Anliegen war.

„Oh…na ja." Harry hielt inne und auch er blickte nun hinauf zu den Kutschen und sein Blick blieb bei Hermine hängen. Ron wartete geduldig und sah seinen Freund an. „Ich würde sagen es läuft wie…beim Pingpong – hin und her." Für Harry war das eine plausible Antwort und beschrieb die Situation haargenau und so begab er sich weiter auf den Weg hinauf, in der Annahme sein Freund würde ihm folgen. Dieser stand jedoch still da und blickte dem Schwarzhaarigen hinterher, er schien sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

„Aha", war das einzige was er dazu sagen konnte und setzte sich nun ebenfalls in Bewegung und holte Harry ein. „Was zum Henker ist _Ping-dings-da-bums-da_?"

Der Sturm ließ etwas nach, doch fiel weiterhin unaufhörlich der Schnee. Die Kutsche mit den fünf Insassen fuhr los, Hermine und Padma waren schon längst in ein Gespräch vertieft, dem die drei Herren nicht recht folgen konnten und so schwiegen sie lieber. Harrys Blick wanderte immer von einer Person zur anderen bis er schließlich bei dem Rothaarigen hängen blieb, der schon einige Minuten lang hinausstarrte und ein Schmunzeln mit seiner Hand zu verbergen versuchte.

„Was ist so amüsant?", fragte er deshalb und nun zog er auch Hermines Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Ach nichts." Rons Frau stöhnte bei dieser Antwort.

„Das macht er schon den ganzen Tag, ach was sag ich da, bestimmt schon Wochen lang und ich kann mir nicht erklären wieso…und er sagt es mir auch nicht."

„Es gibt ja auch nichts zu sagen. Darf ein Mann denn nicht grinsen ohne dabei Hintergedanken haben zu müssen?!", verteidigte er sich und Harry und Hermine waren jetzt diejenigen, die sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen konnten.

„Bitte, du musst es mir nicht sagen…ich weiß es sowieso", führte sie die Diskussion weiter, doch Ron ließ sich nicht erweichen.

„Na dann brauch ich es ja auch nicht zu sagen." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Padma wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern als die Kutsche mit einen kurzen Ruck zum Stehen kam. Das Ehepaar stieg als erstes aus und als die beiden anderen folgten, bemerkten sie, dass die zwei wie gebannt über die Ländereien von Hogwarts blickten.

„Ich hatte fast vergessen wie schön es hier im Winter ist", hauchte Padma und auch Ron schien etwas sprachlos. Hermine, die diesen Anblick schon fast zu genüge hatte, da es seit Wochen andauernd schneite und es jedes Jahr das gleiche war, konnte bei Merlins Willen nichts atemberaubendes mehr daran finden.

„Ja, ja, alles wunderbar…können wir rein gehen?" Sie drängelte schon wieder, jede Minute länger in der Kälte war eine Qual.

„Hermine! Wo bleibt denn dein Sinn für Romantik?" Padma war bestürzt von dem Gesagten ihrer Freundin und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Ist bei dieser Kälte eingefroren. Können wir nun rein gehen?" Nur ungern wandten sich Padma und Ron von dem Anblick ab, doch wussten sie auch, dass eine drängelnde Hermine kein gutes Omen war und so gaben sie nach. Harry und Alec interessierte das alles wenig, denn sie waren in eine ausgelassene Schneeballschlacht vertieft, die damit endete, dass die Zwei von oben bis unten mit Schnee bedeckt waren und eine ungeduldige Hermine vor ihnen stand.

„War das nötig?" Ihr Blick war auf den Schwarzhaarigen gerichtet und dabei sprach sie mit ihm wie mit einem Fünfjährigen, dieser grinste jedoch nur unschuldig und half dem kleinen Jungen wieder auf die Beine. Die Braunhaarige war bereits im Inneren des Schlosses verschwunden und dadurch hörte sie nicht mehr, wie Harry Alec das Wort Spielverderberin zu flüsterte.

Drinnen war es um einiges wärmer und als wäre die schlechte Laune Hermines draußen geblieben wandte sie sich fröhlich ihren Freunden zu, die nun auch den Eingang zur Vorhalle betreten hatten. „Hier drinnen ist es doch viel gemütlicher, oder nicht. So liebe ich Weihnachten." Harry, Ron und Padma wussten nicht recht was sie zu diesem Sinneswandel sagen sollten und so stimmten sie ihr mit einem Lächeln zu. Während die Frauen das leichte Gepäck trugen (in die Zimmer schweben ließen, wäre besser formuliert), kümmerten sich die Männer um die größeren Sachen.

„Meintest du das mit hin und her ?", flüsterte Ron dem Schwarzhaarigen schmunzelnd zu.

„Ja, so ungefähr", grinste er.

Während Ron und Padma damit beschäftigt waren ihre Sachen auszupacken und Hermine und Alec in den Krankenflügel gingen, um Kerry zu besuchen, die nun nur noch die einzige Patientin Madame Pomfreys war, half Harry Hagrid bei den restlichen Vorbereitungen in der Großen Halle für das morgendliche Weihnachtfest. Nicht anders zu erwarten war der Anblick der Halle atemberaubend, genau so wie Harry es in Erinnerung hatte.

„Hagrid, das ist fantastisch", lobte er seinen großen Freund.

„Ach was, ohne dich wäre ich nicht fertig geworden, denn geht's mit Zauberei nun mal am schnellsten." Ein Grinsen war in dem grausigen Bart des Halbriesen zu erkennen und auch über die Lippen Harrys huschte eines. Schweigen trat zwischen den beiden ein und während sich der Schwarzhaarigen um den letzten Baum kümmerte, merkte er nicht wie ihm Hagrid ab und zu neugierige Blicke zuwarf. Der Große bemerkte, dass sein Freund in seinen eigenen Gedanken festgehalten war und das Gesicht Harrys nahm niedergedrückte Züge an.

„Sag mal Harry…" Den Anfang hatte er heute schon einmal gehört und deswegen wunderte es ihn nicht, das er auch so fortgeführt wurde. „Du und – Hermine…was passiert dort zwischen euch. Ich mein, dass sieht ja 'nen Blinder mit 'nem Krückstock, dass ihr euch liebt." Hagrid sprach schnell, in der Hoffnung, Harry würde ihm nicht widersprechen, wenn er kaum hinterherkam. „Ihr wart damals so ein süßes Paar, ja, richtig verliebt", fügte er noch hinzu. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht wirklich darauf zu antworten, denn stimmte es – zumindest was das Letztere betraf – er fragte sich nur, ob es wirklich so offensichtlich war und nur sie beide nicht in der Lage waren aufeinander zu zugehen.

Harry wand sich seinem großen Freund zu und blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Ich wünschte Hagrid, ich könnte dir darauf antworten, aber…ich weiß leider auch nicht mehr als du." Harry wusste, würde er heute noch einmal diese Frage gestellt bekommen, würde er deprimiert werden und selbst jetzt, lastete sie schon auf ihm. Es war ja nicht so, dass er mit Hermine nicht zusammen sein wollte – ganz gewiss nicht – doch wie es den Anschein erweckte und es vom jeden schon bemerkt worden schien, standen er und Hermine sich selbst im Weg, mit ihren Gefühlen und Ängsten oder der immer wiederkehrenden Unsicherheit über das, was danach passieren würde. Ein Seufzer entfuhr seiner Kehle und Hagrid sah ein nicht weiter danach zu fragen, vielmehr verlor er sich in seinen Gedanken, die zu der kleinen Kerry wanderten.

„Ich fürchte wir müssen zu Plan B übergehen", nuschelte er.

„Hast du etwas gesagt?" Harry drehte sich zu dem Halbriesen um, der wieder anfing herum zu stottern – immer, wenn er sich ertappt fühlte.

„Nein – nichts – musst dich verhört haben…Ich…gehe da drüben was aufhängen." Harry wollte gerade näher darauf eingehen, als jemand in die Große Halle trat und seine Aufmerksamkeit durch rufen Harrys Namen auf ihn lenkte.

„Harry!" Ron sah sich um und war wie der Gerufene fasziniert von dem Anblick. „Wow…klasse Deko." Harry musste über die Aussage des Rothaarigen schmunzeln – obwohl es eigentlich nicht überraschend war. Hagrid, der zugeben musste, froh über das Erscheinen Rons zu sein, ließ die beiden alleine und widmete sich einem Baum in der hinteren Ecke, um…eine Kugel neu zu positionieren – ein Stück weiter oben und ein klein bisschen mehr links wirkte der Schmuck gleich viel mehr im Einklang zu dem anderen.

„Man tut was man kann", hörte er nur noch Harry sagen, als ihm noch eine weitre Kugel auffiel.

„Das wird bestimmt ein wunderbares Weihnachtsfest…wenn so alle zusammen sind, nicht?!" Ron grinste noch immer, doch mit seiner Aussage musste Harry unweigerlich daran denken, dass nie mehr alle zusammen sein würden, doch er wollte im Moment einfach nicht deprimiert sein und verbannte den Gedanken.

„Ja und es wird noch besser, weil Snape nicht da ist – er ist noch immer krank." Harry hatte eigentlich angenommen, dass sein bester Freund darüber Bescheid wusste, da Hermine – so weit er wusste – Padma über die Umstände auf Hogwarts geschrieben hatte, doch wie es schien hatte er nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung und fiel fast aus allen Wolken.

„Das glaub ich ja nicht, Snape und krank? Nicht ein Tag in sieben Jahren hatte er gefehlt und nun wird er krank? Das ich das noch erleben darf…Ja, das wird wirklich ein tolles Fest." Ron legte den Arm auf die Schultern seines besten Freundes und während sie mit dem Rücken zur großen Eichentür standen, betrachtete Ron noch einmal den Saal. Harrys Blick hingegen war gen Boden gerichtete, er rang mit sich.

„Hoffen wir mal, dass es das wird." Die Tür zur Halle öffnete sich und jemand trat hinein und erblickte die zwei Männer – Rons Arm noch immer auf Harrys Schulter

„Was soll dagegen sprechen, es gibt keinen Miesmacher am Tisch der die Stimmung drückt."

„Weasley, ich wusste das deine Ehe nur zum Schein ist…in Wirklichkeit stehst du auf Potter." Beide Angesprochenen drehten sich um und blickten in das süffisant grinsende Gesicht Malfoys.

„Nun, es könnte da doch jemanden geben", klärte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Nebenmann leise auf – der inzwischen seinen Arm von Harry genommen hatte.

„Malfoy…was – was machst du denn hier?" Ron hörte sich so an, als würde er die Worte hervor würgen…und er sah auch so aus, als wäre ihm etwas schlecht bekommen.

„Ich arbeite hier…solange Severus verhindert ist. Aber was machst du hier Weasley, musst du nicht rund um die Uhr arbeiten, um deine kleine – Familie – über Wasser zu halten oder willst du, das dein Balg unter genauso armen Bedingungen aufwächst wie du?" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und Harry hatte Mühe seinen Freund festzuhalten – auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, Ron nicht auf den Blonden loszulassen.

„Und wieder muss Potter dich vor Dummheiten bewahren und ich dachte, wenigsten Manieren hat dir deine fette Mutter beigebracht…"

„Du kannst denken Malfoy?!" Harrys Worte verließen nur mit Anstrengung seinen Mund, da Ron wieder einen Versuch gestartet hatte sich auf Draco zu stürzen. „Also ich muss schon sagen, ihr zwei seit wirklich ein entzückendes Paar."

„Geh…bevor ich ihn loslasse." Harry wollte den Blonden sicherlich vor nichts bewahren, doch er war selbst kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Das widerwärtige Grinsen im Gesicht Malfoys verschwand noch immer nicht, doch zumindest ging er.

„Wollt sowieso gehen…ist mir hier zu – schmierig." Mit auf den Rücken verschränkten Armen verließ er wieder die Halle und Harry konnte sicher gehen seinen Freund nun loszulassen.

„Ich zeig dir gleich mal wer hier schmierig ist", brummte Ron dem Blonden hinterher, doch war dieser schon längst wieder verschwunden.

Die Große Halle war erfüllt von Wärme, überall erhellten Kerzen den Saal, während draußen unaufhörlich leise der Schnee rieselte. Kleine Engelsfiguren aus Glas schwebten im Raum und sangen Weihnachtslieder mit wohlklingenden Stimmen und im ganzen Schloss roch es nach Zimtröllchen und Lebkuchen.

Harry jedoch stand an seinem Fenster und regte sich seit diesem Morgen nicht mehr, er starrte einfach nur hinaus und verfolgte dann und wann eine einzelne Flocke auf ihrem Weg nach unten, so lange bis sie nicht mehr auszumachen war oder sich auf dem Fensterbrett niederlegte und mit der schon vorhandenen Schneemasse eins wurde. In seinem Zimmer war es bis auf eine kleine Kerze auf seinem Nachttisch dunkel, selbst das Licht von draußen reichte schon seit langem nicht mehr aus, um den Raum zu erhellen. Sein Kopf stütze auf seiner Hand und ihm entfuhr doch tatsächlich ein Seufzer. Wieso nur war er um diese Zeit immer so wehleidig? Und gerade jetzt, wo er sich eigentlich freuen müsste, dass Fest mit seinen Freunden genießen zu können, wo er es fünf Jahre immer alleine verbracht hatte. Aber irgendwie erreichte all die Fröhlichkeit und die herrlichen Düfte um ihn herum nur das Gegenteil und es war Harry unerklärlich warum er sich so fühlte. Gönnte er sich es etwa nicht, war er der Meinung er hätte es nicht verdient? Wenn es so wäre, würde das ein schlechtes Zeichen sein, denn wäre er in seiner Zeit hier auf Hogwarts einen Schritt nach vorne, aber nun wieder zehn Schritte zurückgegangen. Er wollte sich nicht mehr selbst bemitleiden, langsam aber sicher musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich nicht für alles die Schuld zuschreiben konnte, denn geholfen wäre damit keinem. Das er diese Erkenntnis gerade durch Malfoy erlangte, war etwas absonderlich, aber er hatte immer geglaubt, dass die Menschen, die ihm nahe standen ihn einfach nur beruhigen wollten, eben weil sie ihm nahe standen. Beschuldigt zu werden und das aus dem Munde seines Rivalen zu hören, der nicht für seine guten Taten bekannt war, brachte gleich ein anderes Licht in diese Sache und Harry mochte dieses Licht nicht besonders…also hatte er sich gewehrt.

Nun saß er hier an seinem Fenster und blies Trübsal und obwohl er jetzt wusste, dass nicht nur er allein Schuld hatte, fehlte ihm noch etwas.

Als er gerade darüber nachdenken wollte, was es sein könnte, wurde er durch ein Klopfen an seiner Tür aus seiner Trance gerissen und schwermütig schlurfte er durch sein Zimmer, um die Tür zu öffnen.

Er hatte immer angenommen, nach dem was ihm in seinem bisherigen Leben widerfahren war, könnte ihn nichts mehr so schnell aus der Fassung bringen…einzig und allein Hermine hatte es zu ihrem Geburtstag geschafft, dass er für einen Augenblick seinen Namen vergessen hatte. Nun hatte sie es ein zweites Mal fertig gebracht.

Sie stand vor seiner Tür, ein leichtes Lächeln im Gesicht, in einem unglaublich hinreißenden Kleid, ihre Haare glichen Engelslocken, die sie mit passendem Schmuck hoch gesteckt hatte. Dem Schwarzhaarigen blieben die Worte im Halse stecken und er konnte nicht mehr als sie anzustarren.

„Kommst du? Das Fest beginnt gleich", sagte sie weiterhin lächelnd und obwohl Harry nicht ein Wort verstanden hatte, nickte er – bewegte sich aber nicht einen Millimeter. „Ist etwas?", fragte die Braunhaarige nach und konnte sich Harrys Verhalten nicht erklären.

„Du siehst atemberaubend aus", hauchte er und Hermines Gesicht nahm einen leichten Rotschimmer an.

„Danke…Komm, sie warten." Sie hackte sich bei dem Schwarzhaarigen ein und ging mit ihm gemeinsam zur Großen Halle. Harry musste sich zwingen sie nicht ständig anzustarren und blickte deshalb krampfhaft auf den Boden. Er bekam nicht einmal mit, wie Hermine das Eichenportal zur Halle öffnete und ihn mit einem gewissen Lächeln hineinzog. Er hob nur seinem Kopf, weil ihm ein Einklang mehrer Stimmen entgegen kam und er sich wunderte von wem.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!", schallte es im Chor und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend fehlten Harry die Worte. Er erblickte Ron, Padma und sein Patenkind, auch Dumbledore und Hermine, die sich nun zur der Gruppe dazu gesellte hatte und Kerry auf den Arm nahm waren dar. Aber dort standen auch die Weasleys, alle samt. Molly, Arthur, Bill und Charly, die Zwillinge und Ginny mit Dean in den Armen. Sein Blick schwenkte weiter und er erkannte Remus und auf einmal schossen ihn Tränen in die Augen, die er nur mit Mühe zurückhalten konnte. Neben Lupin stand Tonks, ihre Haare wie immer in grellen Farben – diesmal leuchtend Rot mit grünen Strähnchen, passend zum Fest. Es waren noch mehre ehemalige Ordensmitglieder und Mitschüler anwesend, die meisten aus der DA. Harry fand noch immer keine Worte und offensichtlich war er regungslos. Mrs. Weasley war die erste, die sich aus der Menge löste und ihren ‚Sohn' fest in die Arme schloss, wobei sie ein Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Harry bekam das alles nur aus zweiter Reihe mit, er sah sich wie er umarmt wurde und wie all die Anwesenden mit den Tränen rangen. Er war einfach nur…überwältig. Einer nach dem anderen schloss ihn in die Arme und ein dutzend Mal hörte er immer wieder, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst und wie er ihnen gefehlt hatte. Ginny hatte ihn so fest umarmt, das es ihm schwer fiel Luft zu bekommen und als er sie darauf hinwies überhäufte sie ihn mit Entschuldigungen und umarmte ihn erneut – nicht weniger fest.

Nur Lupin war etwas zurückhalten und deswegen war Harry derjenige, der auf ihn zuging. Eine ganze Weile standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber und blickten sich in die Augen, gar so, als würde keiner der beiden glauben, dem anderen gegenüber zu stehen. Ohne Vorwarnung schloss Remus ihn in seine Arme und Harry wehrte sich nicht.

„Mach das nie wieder, hörst du." Der junge Mann nahm die Worte leise an seinem Ohr war und nickte kaum merklich. „Sie würden mir sonst den Kopf abreißen – alle drei." Harry wusste von wem er sprach und nickte abermals, diesmal etwas deutlicher. Remus nahm das Gesicht seines Gegenübers in die Hände, beider Augen blickten sich an und es waren Spuren der Tränen zu erkennen. Abermals schwiegen sie bis Ron zu ihnen trat und er die Stille durchbrach.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten Harry. Ich hoffe, dich stört es nicht, wenn du dein Geschenk schon heute erhalten hast." Der Rothaarige schaute ihn lächelnd an. Ehe er sich versah, befand er sich in einer Umarmung.

„Wie könnte ich…Danke." Seine Stimme klang brüchig. „Ein besseres Geschenk hättest du mir nicht machen können." Er hatte sich von seinem besten Freund gelöst und Harry war so unglaublich dankbar ihn zu haben.

„Das kannst du glauben", erwiderte Ron, „du kannst dir ja gar nicht vorstellen, wie viel Mühe es mich gekostet hat, alle davon zu überzeugen bis heute zu warten", grinste er. Harry konnte es nur erwidern.

Dumbledore rief alle an den Tisch und erklärte das Fest für offiziell eröffnet.

Nur eine einzige Tafel war aufgestellt worden und auf ihr befanden sich die köstlichsten Sachen, wie es nur Hogwarts schaffte sie zu zaubern und jeder schien sie mit jedem Bissen zu genießen. Es wurde kaum gesprochen, nur hin und wieder beteuerte jemand wie überhaus schmackhaft dieses Essen war. Harry ließ seinen Blick ab und zu von einem Gesicht zum nächsten wandern und in jedem einzelnen war ein bisschen Glück zu erkennen. Er war der einzige, der nicht beim Essen zulangte, vielmehr erfreute ihn es die anderen zu beobachten wie sie das Weihnachtsfest genossen und ihm wurde bewusst, wie sehr er dies vermisst hatte. An die letzten Feste wollte er sich nur schwer erinnern, sie waren meist einsam und trist an ihm vorbeigezogen und endeten damit, dass er sie allein in einer Schenke, in den dunkelsten Gassen der Stadt, in der er gerade war, verbracht hatte.

„Schmeckt es dir nicht?", riss ihn eine Stimme neben ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Harry blickte in die blauen Augen Dumbledores und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Doch natürlich. Mir ist nur gerade etwas klar geworden." Obwohl der Schwarzhaarige nicht weiter sprach, konnte sich der Schulleiter denken, was ihn beschäftigte. Während sich der Ältere von beiden noch ein Glas mit Kürbissaft einschenkte, meinte er nur beiläufig: „Ja, wo ist es schon schöner als zu Hause." Harry schmunzelte und füllte sich nun auch Essen auf den Teller.

Nachdem sich alle satt gegessen hatten, brach ein Stimmengewirr aus und jeder unterhielt sich mit jedem, wobei Harry der meist angesprochene war und Mühe hatte allen gleichzeitig zu antworten. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber er glaubte, dass Ron und Hermine den anderen gesagt haben, sie sollten ihn nicht wegen seines Verschwindens löchern…zumindest nicht wegen dem warum – und so fragten sie ihn vielmehr was er alles gemacht hat und wo er war. Harry war es schon fast peinlich so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und er würde sich nie daran gewöhnen – er mochte es nicht, aber er war nachsichtig, denn es waren seine Freunde und in gewisser Weise war es ja auch seine Schuld. Wäre er nicht spurlos verschwunden, müssten sie ihn nicht löchern.

Für Harry war es das schönste Weihnachten seit langem und er hätte nicht sagen können, was ihm noch zu seinem Glück fehlte, als es plötzlich in seinem Blickfeld erschien. Da stand sie, sich lachend mit Ginny und Padma unterhaltend und sie schien seinen Blick nicht zu bemerken, der wie gebannt an ihr heftete. Sie war so unglaublich schön, jedes Mal stellte er dies fest wenn er sie sah.

Während Harry weiterhin Hermine beobachtete, öffnete sich von jedem unbemerkt die Tür zur Großen Halle und ein finster blickender Malfoy trat ein, von dem Anblick der Heiterkeit in diesem Saal angewidert. Er hielt sich am Rand, und während er sich zum hundertsten Male fragen musste, was um alles in der Welt ihn hier hergetrieben hatte, sah er sich ein wenig um. Er hatte zwar eine Einladung von Dumbledore erhalten, aber das auch nur aus reiner Höfflichkeit und obwohl er sich geschworen hatte bei dieser dämlichen Feier nicht zu erscheinen, war er nun doch hier – und bereute es als er spürte wie jemand an seiner Robe zupfte. Sein Blick wanderte automatisch nach unten und er erblickte zwei große, grüne Augen, die zu ihm hinauf sahen. Als er das kleine Mädchen betrachtete, welches sich weiterhin mit ihrer kleinen Hand an seiner Robe festhielt, kam ihm dieses Gesicht irgendwie bekannt vor, doch er behielt seinen finsteren Blick bei und seine Stimme hatte einen genervten Ton.

„Was willst du?" Kerry ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren und fragte völlig gelassen diesen fremden Mann.

„Du bist doch der, der den Trank gebraut hat, nicht?"

„Und?", fragte er kalt und glaubte eigentlich sein Desinteresse zum Ausdruck gebracht zu haben, aber die Kleine wand sich nicht ab.

„Ich wollt mich bei dir bedanken, weil du mich wieder gesund gemacht hast." Sie meinte es ehrlich und der Blonde war etwas irritiert, es kam nicht oft vor, das sich jemand aufrichtig bei ihm bedankte – die Leute, dessen Leben er verschont hatte, zählte er mal nicht mit (viele waren es ohnehin nicht – man konnte sie an einer Hand abzählen). Trotzdem ließ er sich nichts anmerken und hielt seine kalte Fassade aufrecht.

Ich bin gerührt", meinte er emotionslos, „und jetzt geh wieder zu deiner Mutter oder sonst wem." Hauptsache weg, dachte er sich.

„Warum bist du so verbittert?" Kerry zeigte keine Anstalten zu gehen und Draco Malfoy verlor langsam die Geduld.

„Weil mir kleine Nervensägen wie dir, die mich löchern, unglaublich auf den Keks gehen und weil ich hier in einem Schloss voller hirnloser Idioten bin, deswegen…und jetzt zisch ab." Sein Blick wandte sich von der Schwarzhaarigen ab und nun war er sich sicher, sie hätte verstanden – falsch.

„Warum bist du dann noch hier wenn es dir nicht gefällt?" Die Frage war ihm auch durch den Kopf geschossen.

„Weil ich nicht in einen Zug mit lauter Quälgeister einsteige und alle Kamine, die ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen sind, durch das Wetter so gut wie außer Kraft gesetzt sind. So, bist nun endlich fertig mir der nervigen Fragerei oder liegt dir noch irgendetwas auf dem Herzen." Die Freundlichkeit in seiner Stimme überschlug sich fast…wie er Kinder hasste.

„Du bist lustig." Kerry fand seine Art sehr amüsant und sie beobachtete ihn, wie er krampfhaft geradeaus starrte und seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. Der Blonde merkte sehr wohl, dass sich die Nervensäge nicht einen Meter gerührt hatte und er fragte sich, womit er das verdient hätte.

„Willst du noch irgendetwas Bestimmtes?", knurrte er.

„Nein", antwortete sie gelassen.

„Und was willst du dann noch hier?" Sein Nervenstrang wurde immer dünner.

„Na ich bleib hier bei dir, damit du nicht so alleine bist. Keiner ist gern alleine." Sie erklärte ihm das, als sei es das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.

„Stell dir vor ICH schon!"

„Das glaub ich dir nicht. Wenn du alleine sein wolltest, dann wärst du wohl nicht hier hergekommen." Kerry nahm dieselbe Haltung wie ihr Nebenmann an und brachte diesen damit fast in Rage. „Du kannst ruhig zugeben, dass du mitfeiern möchtest. Ist ja auch langweilig ohne irgendjemand in einem Raum zu sein." Kerry zuckte verständlich mit den Schultern und blickte von einer Person zur nächsten, wobei sie nicht die pulsierende Ader an der Schläfe des Blonden bemerkte.

„Ich war nicht allein", murrte er und konnte es nicht glauben, ihr zu antworten. Sie kicherte.

„Spinnen und andere Kleintiere zählen nicht. Möchtest du etwas zu essen, es schmeckt wirklich gut. Mein Bauch ist immer noch ganz rund, siehst du?", fragte sie freundlich. Keine Reaktion. „Und du möchtest wirklich nichts?", wiederholte sie die Frage auf sein Schweigen hin.

„Nein." Seine Zähne waren an einander gepresst und seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum.

„Na dann nicht", hüpfte sie fröhlich nach vorn, drehte sich noch einmal zu dem grimmigen Mann um und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Weißt du, wer fröhlich ist, lebt länger." Keine Antwort. „Na ja, danke noch mal, dass du mich gesund gemacht hast." Er schwieg und drauf hin ging das kleine Mädchen. Komisch, dachte sich der Blonde, beinahe hätte er gern geschehen gesagt. Irgendwie war das ein seltsames Kind, sie hatte keinerlei Furcht gezeigt, ja, nicht einmal Respekt und hat ihn selbstverständlich angesprochen. Und überhaupt, sie meinte er hätte sie gesund gemacht, aber sie war doch viel zu jung, um sich mit dieser Krankheit anzustecken. Das hatte er sich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt. Merkwürdig.

Er folgte ihr mit seinen Blick und ihm stockte der Atem als er sah, wem sie sich gerade in die Arme hat fallen lassen und mit dem sie so eine ungeheuerliche Ähnlichkeit hatte. Potter. Er beobachtete die beiden, wie sie auf seinem Arm lachte und er es erwiderte. Fast krankhaft das Bild, schoss es Malfoy durch den Kopf. Er hatte mit keiner Silbe erwähnt, dass er Vater sei und dies machte ihn neugierig. Die andere Frage wäre natürlich, ob Potter es ihm je gesagt hätte aber er wollte dem auf den Grund gehen. Wer die Mutter war, wusste er schon und dieses besserwisserische Gerede, das es sonst nur noch einmal auf der Welt gab, war die beste Bestätigung. Er hatte nur nicht angenommen, dass es ihr gemeinsames Kind war. Sehr interessant, dachte er sich. Malfoy verließ die Halle wieder, er hatte genug Euphorie an einem Abend, dass reichte für ein nächstes Leben.

Harry nahm Kerry auf den Arm und drehte sich einmal mit ihr um sich selbst und dieses unschuldige Lachen erklang, welches er so liebte.

„Na mein Floh, was hast du angestellt?", fragte er scherzhaft.

„Nichts. Ich hab mich nur mit dem Mann da drüben unterhalten." Sie zeigte in die Richtung, in der Malfoy gestanden hatte, doch als ihr Vater ihrem Finger folgte, war dort niemand mehr zu sehen. Sie zuckte mit den Schulter und wand sich wieder dem Schwarzhaarigen zu. Er setzte sie wieder auf den Boden ab und kniete sich vor Kerry nieder, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" Harry hielt dem kleinen Mädchen seine offene Hand entgegen und senkte seinen Kopf zur Andeutung einer Verbeugung. Kerry spielte das Spiel mit, und vollzog gekonnt einen Knicks und legte ihre Hand in die seine. Lachend hob Harry sie wieder auf den Arm und tanzte unwissend das erste Mal mit seiner Tochter.

In einem Augenblick der Unaufmerksamkeit von Seiten Harrys, so glaubte sie, zwinkerte Kerry so unauffällig wie möglich jemand ganz bestimmten zu, ehe irgendwer etwas bemerkte und tanzte mit ihrem Vater weiter.

Hermine stand etwas abseits der ernannten Tanzfläche und beobachtete die zwei und nippte dann und wann eher abwesend an ihrem Butterbier.

„Sie geben ein wirklich schönes Bild hab die Zwei, nicht wahr." Die Braunhaarige erschrak, beruhigte sich jedoch sogleich wieder als sie Remus neben sich erkannte.

„Ja…das tun sie." Ihr Blick wurde glasig. Das letzte Mitglied der Rumtreiber bemerkte sehr wohl den traurigen Blick der jungen Frau neben sich und er konnte sich ihre Gedanken gut vorstellen.

„Er weiß es nicht, stimmt's" Ein kaum merkliches Nicken ihrerseits. „Verstehe. Wann willst du ihm es sagen?" Interessiert sah er Hermine an, doch diese blickte weiterhin gerade aus. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, würde sie auch nur ein Wort sagen, würde sie anfangen zu heulen, so glaubte sie. Lupin sah die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen, wie sie mit sich rang und sah nun auch in dieselbe Richtung wie sie. „Sag es ihm nicht." Hermine sah ihn verwundert und gleichzeitig schockiert an, dass war das erste Mal, das sie so etwas zu hören bekam.

„Was?", fragte sie unglaublich."

„Sag es ihm nicht", wiederholte Lupin es im normalen Tonfall. „Ich mein, so wie es gerade ist, scheint es doch zu funktionieren. So wie ich Harry kenne, ist es ihm egal wessen Kind es letztendlich ist und es stört ihn nicht, dass du dir einen anderen Partner gesucht zu haben scheinst. In seinen Augen bist du glücklich mit Kerry und das ist für ihn das Wichtigste. Sie ihn dir an, er liebt sie auch so, ohne dass er es weiß." Remus hatte weiterhin auf die Tanzfläche geschaut, während er Hermines Blick spürte.

„Ich… ich kann ihm doch nicht seine Tochter vorenthalten!", sagte sie mit gepresster Stimme um nicht zu schreien. Der Mann neben ihr wand sich gelassen zu ihr und sah sie verständnisvoll an.

„Na dann sag es ihm halt."

„Das kann ich nicht."

„Dann sag es ihm halt nicht." Hermine war verwirrt. Was versuchte er damit zu bezwecken? „Aber entscheid dich." Damit ging Lupin und ließ die Braunhaarige mit ihren Gedanken wieder allein. Das war gemein von ihm, er versuchte sie zu beeinflussen und wollte dieses Thema als unnichtig betrachten – was es nicht war – und nun war sie völlig durcheinander, weil er der erste war, der nicht darauf drängte, Harry endlich zu gestehen, dass Kerry seine Tochter war.

Jemand tippte ihr auf die Schulter.

„Her-mine…Hermine."

„Was?" Das zweite Mal an diesem Abend das sie in ihrer eigenen Welt gewesen war.

„Möchtest du tanzen?", fragte ihr Gegenüber.

„Hagrid?!...Gern." Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, sie hätte nicht ihn erwartet und war deshalb ein bisschen irritiert, aber dann fragte sie sich, wieso eigentlich nicht.

Ein Punkt wäre gewesen, dass sie lieber mit jemand anderen getanzt hätte, sie sich aber nie trauen würde zu fragen und ein weiter Punkt wäre gewesen, dass die Zwei ein äußerst merkwürdiges Bild abgaben.

Hermine hatte mühe dem Halbriesen in die Augen zu sehen und der Gedanke, er könnte ihr auf die Füße treten ließ sie verkrampfen. Hagrid hingehen versuchte ihre Hand nicht all zu doll zu drücken, um ihr nicht wehzutun und ihm ging der Gedanke im Kopf herum, wie er sich nur hatte überreden lassen können – er war nicht gerade ein begnadigter Tänzer – aber was tat man nicht alles für eine gute Sache. Er sah sich um und entdeckte die beiden Schwarzhaarigen und so unauffällig wie möglich, versuchte er sich und Hermine dort hin zu führen.

Die Musik wurde leiser und zeigte damit das Ende des Liedes an und kurz darauf folgte ein neues und langsameres Lied. Harry stoppte mit seinen Drehungen – noch weitere und ihm wäre schlecht geworden und er war froh über diesen neuen, ruhigen Takt – und er schwankte Kerry auf seinem Arm nur noch leicht hin und her. Plötzlich tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter und als er sich darauf hin umdrehte erblickte er seinen großen Freund mit Hermine an seiner Seite.

„Partnertausch", offenbarte er mit einem leichten Rotschimmer und nahm dem Schwarzhaarigen das kleine Mädchen hab und war blitzschnell in einer anderen Ecke mit ihr verschwunden, während sich Harry und Hermine etwas überrumpelt gegenüberstanden.

„Nun…", stammelte er, „du musst nicht, wenn du nicht-"

„Doch…ich möchte", fiel sie ihm ins Wort und ließ sich von Harry ihren Arm um seinen Nacken legen, während seine Hand nun an ihrer Taille entlang zu ihrem Rücken glitt und sie sanft an ihn drückte. Die beiden anderen Hände ruhten sachte aneinander, sich kaum wagend näher zu berühren. Diese Nähe der Beiden ließ Hermine die Wärme in ihr aufsteigen und sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Harry so ein guter Tänzer war – auch wenn sie sie nicht viel bewegten. Sonst hatte er sich immer geweigert. Sie konnte seinem Blick nicht standhalten und langsam senkte sich ihr Kopf Richtung Boden zu ihren Füßen. Ja, mit dieser Aussicht konnte sie leben, sie hatte wirklich unglaublich schöne Schuhe an, die ihr nicht bei deren Anblick die Röte ins Gesicht trieben, so konnte sie durchaus weitertanzen. Doch ehe die Braunhaarige auch nur annährend mit dieser Haltung verharren konnte, legte sich der Finger Harrys unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf soweit, dass sie ihm gezwungener Maßen in diese wundervollen grünen Augen sehen musste. Wie sie diese Augen liebte.

„Nicht auf die Füße schauen", flüsterte er und ein Schmunzeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Ein zaghaftes Nicken war zu erkennen, doch Hermine rang mit sich. Sie konnte ihm nicht länger so in die Augen sehen, sie wusste, würde noch mehr Zeit verstreichen, könnte sie sich nicht mehr kontrollieren und das wollte sie um jeden Preis verhindern. Krampfhaft überlegte sie, wie sie diesem tiefem Grün entfliehen konnte und wie von selbst bewegte sich ihr Kopf auf Harry zu und schmiegte sich an ihn. Dem Schwarzhaarigen blieb fast die Luft weg, ihr in diese unglaublich schönen rehbraunen Augen zu schauen, war schon schwierig, aber im Vergleich zu dem, ein leichtes. Ihr Kopf schmiegte sich in seine Halsbeuge und der Duft ihrer Haare stieg ihm in die Nase und drohte seine Knie wegknicken zu lassen. Er schloss seine Augen, in der Hoffnung, dieses auf ihn einströmende Glücksgefühl unterdrücken zu können – erfolglos wie er bemerkte, denn verlor er sich in diesem herrlichen Duft und Wärme, die von ihr ausging und vergaß alles um sich herum.

Hermine erging es nicht anders, halb in seinen Armen zu liegen, ließ sie fast verrückt werden und nun bereute sie ihre Entscheidung sich an ihn geschmiegt zu haben und wollte nun lieber wieder seinen Augen standhalten, doch konnte sie sich nicht einen Millimeter von ihm rühren.

So vollkommen abwesend von ihrer Außenwelt, bemerkten sie nicht, wie sie ein kleines Mädchen und ein Halbreise beobachten und sich triumphierende Blicke zuwarfen.

„Plan B erfolgreich ausgeführt, warten auf Ergebnis", flüsterte Kerry giggelnd und tat so als würde sie in ein Funkgerät sprechen, wie sie es im Fernsehen gesehen hatte, als sie bei ihren Großeltern war. Mit ihrem Plan durchaus zufrieden, ließen sie die beiden wieder allein, sofern es bei all den anderen Menschen in der Großen Halle möglich war, die alle Harry und Hermine erblickt hatten und sich bei jedem ein gewisses Lächeln zeigte.

Die beiden Tanzenden vergaßen alles um sich herum und bewegten sich zaghaft zu der Musik, welche für Beide kaum noch hörbar war. Harry war es unmöglich sich noch auf irgendwelche belanglose Dinge zu konzentrieren, vielmehr versuchte er seine Beherrschung zu bewahren, welche langsam unter den Berührungen Hermines zu stürzen drohte. Sein Atem ging ruhig, im Gegensatz zu seinem Herzen, dass rasend gegen seine Brust zu schlagen schien, als wollte es sie zerreißen, um preiszugeben, dass es nur für Hermine schlug. Hätte sich der Schwarzhaarige nur ein Wunsch aussuchen können, dann hätte er gewollt, dass dieser Abend nie enden würde. Doch meinte es das Schicksal nicht gut mit ihm, denn verklang im gleichen Moment die Musik und nur widerwillig löste sich die Braunhaarige von ihm. Harry konnte es bei diesem Licht nicht genau sagen, aber er hatte den Eindruck einen leichten Rotschimmer im Gesicht Hermines zu erkennen und er hoffte, dass dies bedeutete, dass es ihr ebenso gefallen hatte wie ihm. Er hatte seinen Arm noch immer um sie gelegt und beide standen sich gegenüber und blickten sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Harry konnte ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, er war einfach glücklich.

Hermine hätte am liebsten irgendjemanden verfluchen können, da das Lied viel zu schnell zu ende war, wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte sie Stunden zu verbleiben können – in seine Armen. Harrys Hand ruhte noch immer auf ihrem Rücken, doch unternahm sie dagegen nichts – warum auch. Dieses angenehme Gefühl, dass sie durchströmte war einfach zu einmalig, als das sie es hätte unterbrechen wollen. Seine Augen leuchteten und dieses umwerfende Lächeln steckte sie an, sie konnte gar nicht anders als es zu erwidern.

„Danke", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Wofür?" Harry schmunzelte als Hermine ihn fragte.

„Für alles." Seine Lippen nährten sich ihrer Stirn und sanft küsste er diese. „Danke." Seine Berührung verursachte einen Schauer bei ihr und sie schloss ihre Augen, um dieses Gefühl zu genießen. Es war nur ein einfacher Kuss, der nichts bedeutete, ein Kuss unter Freunden und doch war es für sie so viel mehr als das. Er hatte es früher immer getan, wenn sie traurig war oder es ihr nicht gut ging, selbst als sie noch nicht zusammen waren und jedes Mal hatte sie sich danach besser gefüllt. Und sie merkte, dass sie das nicht aufgeben wollte, sie wünschte sich diese liebevollen Berührungen jeden Tag zu jeder Stunde, wann immer sie sie brauchte und darüber hinaus. Als sie sich nach Enden des Liedes voneinander lösten und er sich schweren Herzens bei ihr entschuldigte und auf Remus zu lief, merkte Hermine, was ihr noch in ihrem Leben fehlte – Harry.

Nachdem Harry ihr diesen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte und er sich an dieselben Berührungen von damals erinnerte, fühlte er sich beobachtet und entdeckte Remus, der in einer Ecke stand und zu den beiden hinüber blickte.

„Kann ich dich kurz allein lassen?" Hermine nickte und darauf hin lief er zu dem Freund seines Paten.

Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, beide hatten an diesem Abend kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt und doch wurde schon alles gesagt, was ihnen auf dem Herzen lag.

Lupin reichte Harry ein Glas und beide nahmen einen tiefen Schluck während sie die umstehenden Leute betrachteten.

„Du magst sie sehr, nicht wahr." Sie wandten den Blick nicht zueinander, sondern blickten weiterhin in die Halle hinein.

„Nein…ich liebe sie – beide, wenn dass deine Frage war." Beide schmunzelten.

„Keine Frage, man sieht es." Erneut nahm Remus einen genüsslichen Schluck. Nun wand sich der Schwarzhaarige endlich seinem Nebenmann zu und versuchte ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

„Woran?", fragte er. „Ich mein, unsere Gespräche verlaufen nicht gerade gefühlvoll, eher distanziert und sachlich. Geplänkel könnte man meinen, warum sagt jeder, er würde es sehen?" Harrys Stimme klang bedrückt, doch Lupin konnte sich ein Glucksen nicht verkneifen. „Was?"

„Ich weiß Harry, du kannst es bestimmt nicht mehr hören, aber du ähnelst deinem Vater so sehr und ich mein nicht vom Äußeren, wenn du dich erinnern kannst. Ich war mit James sieben Jahre befreundet und darüber hinaus und wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst, war er nicht unbeliebt bei den Mädchen. Er wurde von so vielen umschwärmt und seine Auswahl war groß und als er in das Alter kam, wo sein Interesse für Mädchen geweckt wurde, nutzte er zu meinem Missfallen dieses Wissen über diese Tatsache viel zu oft." Er hielt inne, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und erneut stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Er wolle sich nur ausprobieren, hatte er immer gesagt und mit der Zeit hat man als sein Freund gelernt zu sehen, wenn er ernstes Interesse aufwies. Äußerlich schien man ihm nichts anzumerken, seine Gefühle hatte er unter Kontrolle, aber seine Augen verrieten ihn. Sie hatten immer diesen gewissen Ausdruck, schwer zu beschreiben aber wenn man ihn sah, wusste man ihn zu deuten." Harry hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, er konnte noch immer nicht genug Geschichten zu hören bekommen, doch fragte er sich was das alles mit ihm zu tun hatte. Remus sah seinen fragenden Blick und fuhr fort: „Weißt du, diesen Ausdruck in den Augen, den Ausdruck von wahren Gefühlen für eine Person, denn hatte er immer nur, wenn ihm deine Mutter gegenüberstand – selbst wenn sie ihn anschrie." Er lachte. „Oh Mann, deine Mutter konnte ihn aber auch zur Schnecke machen." Remus räusperte sich und kam zum eigentlich Thema zurück. Sich Harry zuwendet, legte er seine Hand väterlich auf die Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen. „Diesen Ausdruck sehe ich auch in deinen Augen und deswegen kann ich sagen, dass ich es weiß, denn das Leuchten darin kann nicht lügen und selbst wenn du dir einreden solltest es sei zu spät, verschwindet es nicht, es wird nie verschwinden." Schweigen trat ein, Harry wusste nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte. „Ich glaube, ich werde mich auf den Weg machen, es ist spät. Es freut mich, dass du wieder hier bist, es tat gut dich zu sehen."

„Dich auch." Harry war noch immer verwirrt und schien noch nicht richtig realisiert zu haben, dass sich Lupin verabschiedete.

„Ich hoffe, es dauert nicht noch einmal so lange wieder etwas von dir zu hören…ich weiß jetzt wo du steckst", scherzte Remus.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Ich werde dir schreiben und dich auf dem Laufenden halten, versprochen." Sie umarmten sich zum Abschied und wie es schien war Lupin nicht der einzige, der aufbrechen wollte. Kaum später herrschte ein heiles Durcheinander, denn wollte sich jeder von jedem verabschieden und es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, dass die Halle bis auf Harry, Ron und Dumbledore geleert war. Hermine und Padma brachten die Kinder ins Bett, die nach diesem wundervollen aber langen Abend auf den Stühlen eingeschlafen waren mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Nun, auch ich werde mich entschuldigen, mein Bett ruft." Die beiden besten Freunde wünschten dem Professor eine gute Nacht und blieben allein zurück.

„Ich glaub, ich mach es Dumbledore gleich", gähnte Ron herzlich. „Wir sehen uns morgen, bin gespannt was ich so geschenkt bekomme." Der Rothaarige schien mehr mit sich selbst zu sprechen als mit Harry, zumindest was das letztere betraf.

„Ron." Ernsthaftigkeit schwang in Harrys Stimme mit und der Angesprochene wand sich zu ihm. „Danke noch mal, für alles."

„Hey Kumpel, wozu hat man denn Freunde. Glaub mir, dass war nichts, nur eine Kleinigkeit." Ron versuchte es mit einer Handbewegung vergessen zu machen.

„Nein, dass ist es nicht und du sollst das wissen." Ron musste schmunzeln.

„Gern geschehen und jetzt hör auf so sentimental zu sein, sonst fang ich noch an zu heulen." Beide mussten sie lachen.

„Geht in Ordnung…äh, du weißt, dass mein Geschenk dieses Jahr nicht mithalten kann."

„Hey, Hauptsache es kommt von Herzen…äh…was ist es denn?" Beide gingen sie zur Halle hinaus.

„Wirst du ja morgen sehen, gute Nacht." Sie standen in dem Flur, wo sich ihre Wege trennten und liefen dann jeweils in die andere Richtung.

„Ach Harry!" Ron wand sich noch einmal zu seinen besten Freund, der ebenfalls stehen blieb und sich umdrehte. „Kerry schläft heute bei uns." Damit ging er und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Ganges.

Harry schloss die Tür zu seinem Zimmer hinter sich, welches in vollkommene Finsternis getaucht war und seine Augen brauchten eine Weilte, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Nur ein leichter Blauschimmer war auszumachen, der von dem Denkarium herrührte. Langsam ließen sich Umrisse eines Tisches und seines Bettes erkennen. Ohne sich zu entkleiden lies er sich in das Letztgenannte fallen und sein Blick blieb an der Decke haften. Warum hatte Ron ihm gesagt, Kerry würde bei ihnen schlafen, was bezweckte er damit sagen zu wollen? Er beließ dies mit einem Schulterzucken und kümmerte sich um andere Gedanken, da er noch nicht müde war. Sie wanderten zu dem heutigen Abend und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, da die Bilder bei einer ganz bestimmten Person stehen blieben, die er in seinen Armen hielt und der Duft ihrer weichen Haare ihm in die Nase stieg, auch jetzt noch schnupperte er ihn. Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihm und er wusste, dass das nicht so weiter gehen konnte, sonst würde er sich nur selbst quälen und er würde einsam sterben, denn eine andere wollte er nicht – brauchte er nicht. Erneut wich seiner Kehle ein Seufzer.

„Unternehme was, Potter, ganz schnell", sprach er zu sich selbst, entkleidete sich seines Hemdes und wollte sich gerade seiner Hose zuwenden, als ihn ein dumpfes Geräusch von Seiten des Fensters daran hinderte. Leicht verwundert öffnete er es und herein kam seine Schneeeule mit einem vorwurfsvollen Klackern und setzte sich beleidigt in ihren Käfig. Langsamen Schrittes ging Harry auf sie zu. „Tut mir Leid, ich hatte vergessen, dass du noch unterwegs bist und habe das Fenster geschlossen." Versöhnlich strich er ihr das Gefieder und sie schien ihm zu verzeihen. „Du stehst deiner Mutter in nichts nach", schmunzelte er und reichte ihr einen Keks und entdeckte erst jetzt, dass ein Brief an ihr Bein gebunden war. „Wer schreibt den noch um diese Zeit?" Vorsichtig band er das eingerollte Pergament ab, streichelte Hyria noch einmal sanft und widmete dann seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Brief. „_Klopf klopf_?", las er die einzigen Worte, die auf dem Papier standen, vor und fragte sich, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Es stand kein Name darunter und so konnte er sich auch nicht erklären von wem das kam, auch wenn er zu glauben wusste, wessen Handschrift es war. Doch auch diesmal sollte er nicht im Stande sein, weiter darüber nach zu denken, weil ihn ein Geräusch ablenkte.

_Kopf klopf_

Jemand stand vor seiner Tür und Harry ging etwas verwirrt über das Geschehne zu dieser, um sie zu öffnen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen stand Hermine direkt vor ihm, ein leichter Rotschimmer hatte sich auf ihre Wangen gelegt und sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. Harry schien sprachlos für den ersten Moment.

Aber auch die Braunhaarige verlor kein Wort, sondern stand regungslos da und schien ihn regelrecht anzustarren. Eigentlich wollte sie nur reden – zu Anfang – doch jetzt wo er mit freiem Oberkörper vor ihr stand und sich im Licht jeder Muskel deutlich abzeichnete, vergaß sie, was sie sagen wollte.

„Hermine, was-" Doch weiter sollte er nicht kommen.

Leidenschaftlich küsste sie seine Lippen und nicht lange und er erwiderte diesen genauso stürmisch, kaum glaubend, was gerade geschah. Ihrer Atem ging stoßweise, da sie sich nicht trennten, aus Angst alles sei ein Traum, sollten sie sich von einander lösen. Der Schwarzhaarige nahm Hermine auf seine Arme, während sie ihre Beine um ihn schlang, und ließ nicht von ihrem Lippen ab. Er trug sie zum Bett, sich weiterhin liebkosend, und auf dem Weg dorthin wurden mehre Sachen zu Boden gestoßen. Keiner der beiden kümmerte sich darum. Die Küsse wurden noch fordernder, ihre Zungen umkreisten sich, umschlangen sich wild und Harry ließ sich mit Hermine aufs Bett fallen. Sie stürzten ungehalten aufeinander und ungewollt trennten sich ihre Lippen voneinander. Ihr Atem ging rasend, ihre Brustkörbe hoben und senkten sich schnell und der Fünfundzwanzigjährige hatte das Gefühl sein Herz springe ihm gleich heraus.

Sie blickten sich in die Augen, versanken jeweils beim anderen darin und noch immer rangen sie nach Atem. Harry fühlte sich berauscht, er wusste nicht mehr was er tat, handelte völlig willenlos, seine Hände strichen ihr sanft die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und fuhren dann die Konturen ihres Gesichts nach und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Wesentlich ruhiger senkte er seinen Kopf und erneut fanden sich ihre Lippen, zärtlich – fast schüchtern – kosteten sie sich.

Zu den Kissen hinauf rutschend, entfachte erneut das Feuer der Leidenschaft in Harry und seine Berührungen wurden sehnsüchtiger, jedem Zentimeter von Hermines Haut küssend, wollte er mehr. Mit kleinen Bissen seiner Lippen in ihren Hals, wanderte er hinab zu den Konturen ihres Schlüsselbeines und fuhr diese mit seiner Zunge nach. Die Braunhaarige bäumte sich leicht unter ihm und er ließ sie fast wahnsinnig werden, je länger sie ihn spürte und die Kontrolle über sich, über ihren Körper verlor.

„Harry", japste sie zwischen seinen Zärtlichkeiten. Zweifel überkamen sie und diese Sorge darüber was danach passieren würde und sie hasste sich für diese Gedanken, doch kam sie einfach nicht dagegen an. „Harry, bitte." Er hörte ihr Flehen, doch er wollte nicht, er konnte dieses Mal nicht von ihr lassen.

„Nein." Er hielt inne und sah ihr in die Augen, sein Gesicht zeigte Entschlossenheit, doch sie sah die Verzweiflung in seinen Smaragden und ihr Herz zerbrach fast daran. „Ich lass dich nicht noch einmal gehen." Erneut fanden seine Lippen die ihre und all seine Gefühle schwangen in diesem Kuss mit und Hermines Sorge verblasste, je länger seine Berührungen anhielten. „Hörst du", unterbrach er sich selbst und seine Lippen fanden die ihre erneut, „ich lass dich nicht gehen…nie mehr." Wieder küsste er sie, leidenschaftlicher. Hermine spürte wie etwas Nassen sich einen Weg auf ihrer Wange bahnte. Sie weinte? Nein, es waren nicht ihre Tränen. Sie erblickte Harry, dessen Augen geschlossen waren und im Schein des Lichtes glänzten. Er weinte. Hermine schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte seine Küsse, ihre Angst war verflogen und sie wollte sich nur noch diesem einmaligen Gefühl hingeben, dass ihren Körper durchströmte. Wie konnte sie nur einen Gedanken zulassen, der sie daran zweifeln ließe, diesen Mann nicht zu wollen, ihn nicht zu spüren. Welch Närrin sie doch war – sie konnte sich doch ein Leben ohne ihn gar nicht mehr vorstellen.

Mit jeder weiteren Berührung seinerseits – egal ob Harrys Hände oder Lippen – wuchs die Begierde und das Verlangen ihn zu spüren mehr.

Beider Körper brannten vor Hitze, doch konnte der Schwarzhaarige nicht von Hermine ablassen und küsste sie an jeder kleidungsfreien Stelle, die sich ihm bot. Nicht genug, kam es ihm in den Sinn und seine Hände fanden den Weg zu ihrem Décolleté, zärtlich berührten seine Fingerspitzen ihre Haut und fuhren bis zum ersten Knopf ihrer Bluse hinab und öffnete diesen geschickt. Erneut küsste er sie. Den Zweiten. Knabberte an ihren Lippen, küsste sie abermals. Der Dritte. Seine Zunge streifte ihre Unterlippe. Der Letzte. Die rechte Hand Harrys glitt schleichend zu ihrem Bauch hinunter, während seine Zunge die ihre neckte und ehe sie das Spiel erwidern konnte, entfernte er sich von dem Gesicht Hermines und fuhr an ihrem Hals fort, und bahnte sich einen Weg immer weiter hinab.

Seine Zunge erreichte ihren Bauchnabel, eine empfindliche Gegend Hermines, und Harry wusste dies, denn so grinste er wissend, als sie sich aufsetzte und ihn zu sich hinaufzog, um erneut ihre Lippen zu vereinigen. Hermine nahm das Gesicht von Harry in ihre Hände, küsste ihn verlangend, während er den dünnen Stoff ihrer Bluse von ihren Schultern streifte. Ihre Arme senkend, glitt die Kleidung hinab, wurde belanglos hinfort geworfen, und sie blickte sich einen Moment in die Augen – beide vor Verlangen leuchtend. Ihre Beine um seinen Körper gelegen, saß sie halb auf seinem Schoß und nicht ohne den anderen könnend, verringerten sie den Abstand zwischen ihnen vollends. Hermine schlang die Arme um Harrys Nacken, während die seine sich um ihren schlanken Körper legten, um sie nah an sich zu drücken. Seine Finger suchten den Verschluss ihres Dessous-Oberteil…vergebens.

„Vorne", keuchte sie zwischen seinen Küssen. Nun fiel auch dies ungeachtet zu Boden. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihren nun freien Rücken und er verlagerte sein Gewicht nach vorne, sodass Hermine sich auf dem Rücken liegend wieder unter ihm befand. Seine Augen musterten sie ein Weilchen, wie sich ihr Haar auf dem Kissen lockig ausbreitete, wie ihre Augen seinen Blick erwiderten und ihr Gesicht zu glühen schien, wie sie dort lag, so perfekt, schön, raubte ihm die Sinne. Er betrachtete ihren perfekten Rundungen und küsste diese sanft und zu frieden konnte er feststellen, dass es ihr gefiel, als sie sich seufzend unter dem Schwarzhaarigen wand, so lange, dass sie glaubte, gleich den Verstand zu verlieren. So drehte sie sich beide um und sie war nun diejenige, die sich oben befand und saß kurzerhand auf ihm. Harry sah sie unglaublich an, noch immer nicht ganz fassend wie schnell sie den Spieß hat umgedreht und nun auf ihm Platz genommen hatte und sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen abzeichnete. Ihre Hände fanden den Weg zu ihrem Rock, der mit zwei Knöpfen an der Seite leicht zu öffnen war und tat dies mit einem verführerischen Blick, hob ihn provokant in die Luft und ließ auch diesen demonstrativ zu Boden fallen. Nun konnte Harry sie in all ihrer Schönheit betrachten, einzig und allein ein schwarzes Höschen bedeckte noch ein Teil ihres wohlgeformten Körpers. Doch sollte er vorerst nicht dazu kommen auch diesen zu entfernen, da die Braunhaarige ihre Hände zum Gürtel des Schwarzhaarigen wandern ließ und diesen auf eine sadistische Art und Weise langsam öffnete. Harry konnte nur zusehen. Hermine ließ sich Zeit beim Öffnen der Hose und von Minute zu Minute, die sie brauchte, wurde sein Atem schneller und die Lust in ihm stieg.

Warum quälte sie ihn so? Es sollte ein Ende haben, dann half Harry beim Abstreifen des Kleidungsstückes nach und zog Hermine wieder zu sich, um abermals ihre weichen Lippen zu spüren, doch nicht bevor sie sich wieder unter ihm befand.

„Sadistin", hauchte er mit einem teuflischen Grinsen, welches ihres in nichts nachstellte, doch küsste er sie erneut, ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte.

Die Wärme im Zimmer stieg immer höher, als auch die letzten Hüllen fielen und sich beide gegenseitig mit Berührungen verwöhnten. Hermines Haut glänzte und ihre Hände krallten sich ins Lacken als Harry sie an einer sensiblen Stelle küsste und seine Zunge ein Welle der Lust in ihr auslöste, die sich bis zu ihr hinauf bewegte und ihr ein Stöhnen entlockte. Harry schloss daraus, dass es ihr mehr als gefiel und intensivierte dies und die Braunhaarige bäumte sich, während sie glaubte, Pfeile der Erregung würden sie durchbohren. Wenn er nicht aufhören würde, drohte ihr den Verstand zu verlieren, doch war sie in keinster Weise fähig darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie verrückt werden würde unter seinen Verführungskünsten. Harry konnte nicht aufhören sie zu berühren, seine Hände zitterten wie beim ersten Mal und doch war er hemmungslos in seinen Ausführungen ihr die Sinne zu rauben. All die aufgestaute Leidenschaft und das Verlangen sie zu spüren, ließ ihn jegliche Vorsicht vergessen, er ließ sie verrückt werden.

„Harry…bitte…" Es war ein anderes Flehen, ein Flehen, dass wie Musik in den Ohren des Schwarzhaarigen klang, trotzdem stoppte er in seinem tun, worauf ihm Hermine einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf, wie er denn nur aufhören konnte. Ein Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen, ehe sie sich wider auf ihren befanden und versuchten beider Verlangen nacheinander zu stillen – aussichtslos…

Hermine lag mit dem Rücken an Harry geschmiegt, sein Arm um sie gelegt und sein Kopf neben dem ihren ruhend. Seine Lippen erreichten ihre nackte Schulter und küsste diese hin und wieder, während beide halb wach die Stille genossen. Die Hand Harrys streichelte nur mit zwei Fingern sanft den Arm der Frau, die neben ihm lag, immer wieder auf und ab. Sie schloss die Augen, während sie ein Kribbeln von seinen Berührungen verspürte, dass ihr eine angenehme Gänsehaut verursachte. Keiner von beiden hatte bisher ein Wort gesagt, beide wollten sich nur an den Augenblick erfreuen, der keiner Worte bedurfte und so lagen sie einfach nebeneinander und schwiegen. Harry konnte nicht von Hermines Schulter ablassen und immer wieder senkten sich seine Lippen auf diese, während ihm gleichzeitig der herrliche Duft von Lilien in die Nase stieg, der unverkennbar ihr gehörte. Der Kopf Hermines drehte sich zu dem des Schwarzhaarigen und wie so of in dieser Nacht fanden sich ihre Lippen erneut. Sie drehte sich, wand sich jedoch nicht aus seinem Arm und beide konnten sich ungehindert in die Augen sehen. Zärtlich küsste er sie wieder, schloss seine Augen und nach dem er sich von ihr löste, legte sich seine Stirn an ihre. Seine Augenbraun zogen sich besorgt zusammen, doch sah sie es nicht, auf Grund der Nähe zu ihm.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte er leise, seine Stimme brüchig.

Hermine sah ihn an, doch waren seine Augen noch immer geschlossen, sein Gesicht war angespannt, als würde nichts anderes gelten, als diese Worte.

„Ich liebe dich", wiederholte er und öffnete die Lider. Er blickte in strahlende Augen und ein Lächeln war in dem Gesicht Hermines zu erkennen – ganz zaghaft. Ihre Hand legte sich auf Harrys Wange und ihre Lippen schlossen sich mit den seinen, ganz zart, nicht lange, und doch durchströmte Harry eine unbeschreibliche Wärme.

„Ich liebte dich – mehr", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, schmunzelte aber, noch mehr als das Leuchten in diesen unglaublichen grünen Perlen erschien, das sie so liebte, als er ihre Antwort hörte.

„Ich hab dich vermisst." Er sprach noch immer leise, doch verstand Hermine jedes einzelne Wort und unweigerlich bahnten sich Tränen ihren Weg nach draußen, welche heiß ihre Wangen entlang rannen.

Liebevoll küsste er sie weg, doch immer mehr Tränen flossen hinaus und so nahm er sie in seine Arme und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Wieder dieses gewohnte wohltuende Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus, auf Grund dieser Geste und Hermine schmiegte sich an seine Brust, lauschte seinen regelmäßigen Herzschlag und schloss die Augen, während sie dabei in einen ruhigen Schlaf sank. Nicht lange und auch Harry driftete ins Land der Träume, die diesmal nur eine ganz bestimmte Person hineinließen. Nur sie und niemand anderen. Nur seine Hermine.

Halbvoll hing der Mond am schwarzen Himmelszelt, der von dunklen Wolken in Gefangenschaft genommen wurde und seine Leuchtkraft an Intensität verlor. Schon wieder rieselte der Schnee unaufhörlich zur Erde hinab und hüllte diese in eine weiße Decke ein, das Land lag eisblau und unberührt da.

Ebenso Hermine verweilte regungslos neben dem schlafenden Schwarzhaarigen, ihr Blick zum Fenster gerichtet, durch dessen Vorhang spärlich das Licht von draußen fiel. Stille erfüllte den Raum, nur beim näheren Lauschen, vermochte man noch das Knisterns des niedergebrannten Holzes hören. Sie fand keinen Schlaf, sie war zu aufgewühlt, ihr fiel selbst das Stillliegen schwer, zu viele Gefühle waren in dieser Nacht auf sie eingeströmt, sodass ihre Gedanken sie wach hielten. Hermine konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was passiert war, für sie war dies immer noch ein Traum, einer der fast zu schön war um wahr zu sein, und wenn morgen der nächste Tag anbrechen würde, würde sie in ihrem Bett aufwachen und feststellen, dass das alles nur ein Wunschdenken von ihr war. Sie atmete tief aus. Aber es fühlte sich so echt an. Der sanfte Atem Harrys, der ihren Nacken streifte, sein Arm um ihre Taille und die Wärme, die von ihm ausging, alles nur eingebildet? Alles aus ihrer tiefsten Fantasie entsprungen, hervorgerufen von ihrer Begierde nach ihm? Nein, unvorstellbar – es war wirklich, genauso wie ihre Liebe zu ihm. Ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihre Lippen und für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie die Augen, um dieses Gefühl festzuhalten – sie liebte ihn.

Sie würde nicht noch einmal zulassen, ihn gehen zu lassen, das schwor sie sich, nicht noch einmal würde sie diesen Fehler begehen und darauf warten, dass er zurückkam – sie würde ihn suchen und wenn sie bis ans Ende der Welt gehen müsste – sie würde ihn suchen.

Ihre Lider öffneten sich und etwas silbrig-blau Schimmerndes erlangte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, das Leuchten kam von dem kleinen Tisch und sie fragte sich, warum es ihr noch nicht vorher aufgefallen war, sie hatte keine Erinnerung daran es bemerkt zu haben und so ein schönes Blau müsste man bemerken. So ihre Überlegungen. Hermine konnte ihren Blick von dieser Art Schale nicht mehr abwenden und wie hypnotisiert betrachtete sie es. Vorsichtig wand sie ihren Kopf nach hinten, um zu sehen, ob Harry noch schlief. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Atem war ruhig. Ganz langsam hob sie seinen Arm von ihr und mit größter Behutsamkeit stahl sie sich aus dem Bett. Sich sein Hemd und ihr Höschen schnappend, stieß sie ein Gebet zum Himmel, in dem sie hoffte, er hätte nichts bemerkt und auf leiser Sohle schlich sie zu dem Tisch und kam der ovalen Schale immer näher. Hermine erkannte, das sie aus Stein bestand und merkwürdige Gravuren entlang des Randes zu sehen waren. Es mussten Runen und andere Symbole sein, ein paar erkannte die Braunhaarige wieder. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber sie glaubte zu wissen, dass es ein Denkarium war, sie hatte darüber einmal in einem Buch gelesen – was sonst – sie wusste das es nur wenig Exemplare davon gab und sie wunderte sich, wieso Harry eines besaß. Und weshalb. Viel war darüber nicht geschrieben und so verließ sie sich auf ihre Neugier und betrachte die leuchtende Schale näher und beugte sich mit ihrem Kopf darüber. Eine Art Nebel befand sich über der Flüssigkeit, dessen Oberfläche sich wie Wasser kräuselte. Es war faszinierend anzusehen.

Hermine wusste, was sie darin zu finden glaubte, und ihr Drang herauszufinden was sie sehen würde stieg immer mehr. Der Nebel teilte sich und sie blickte in eine unendliche Tiefe schwarzen Nichts, sie glaubte Umrisse zu erkennen und beugte sich noch ein wenig näher über die Öffnung, sodass ihre Nasenspitze die silbrig-blaue Substanz berührte. Plötzlich schien sich das Zimmer ruckartig zu bewegen und ehe Hermine sich versah, stürzte sie kopfüber in die Schale und wurde von Dunkelheit umgeben. Die Augen schließend und nicht fähig zu schreien, wartete sie auf den kommenden Schmerz des Aufpralls – doch nichts. Als sie ihre Lieder wieder vorsichtig öffnete, spürte sie weichen Stoff unter sich und als sich Hermine an die herrschende Finsternis gewöhnt hatte, bemerkte sie, dass sie sich in einem Schlafsaal befand, mit fünf großen Himmelbetten und ein sanftes Schnarchen war zu hören. Sie befand sich in Hogwarts. Blitzartig stand sie auf und erhob sich von einem dieser Betten und ihr Blick wanderte im ganzen Raum herum. Wie war das möglich, eben war sie doch noch in Harrys Zimmer und nun befand sie sich in einen der Schlafsäle, und nach der Geräuschkulisse zu beurteilen, in einem der Jungenzimmer. Leise schlich sie zu einem Bett, um zu sehen, ob sie die darin befindlich Peron kannte, doch waren bei allen Betten die Vorhänge zu gezogen. Sie musste es wohl riskieren, sagte sie sich in Gedanken und setzte diesen in die Tat um, in dem sie einen der schweren Samtvorhänge vorsichtig beiseite schob und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Ein Schrei entfuhr ihr und panisch presste sie sich die Hand vor den Mund, doch es war zu spät, gleich würden alle aus ihren Betten springen und sie entdecken, aber als sie Neville erkannt hatte – Neville fiel junger als er es jetzt war – passierte ihr dieses kleine Missgeschick, für dass sie gleich büßen musste, es war nur eine Frage von Sekunden, gleich würde sie auffliegen…Stille. Hatte man sie nicht gehört? Und überhaupt, wie war das möglich, dass sie Neville in jungen Jahren hier fand, so wie er damals in Hogwarts ausgesehen hatte. War sie etwa in die Vergangenheit gereist, nein, das war unmöglich. Hermine überlegte fieberhaft, was sie über das Denkarium gelesen hatte, völlig vergessend, dass niemand sie gehört zu haben schien. Natürlich, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, Denkarien konnten Gedanken und Erinnerungen aufbewahren, und ihre Hand stieß gegen ihre Stirn, wie konnte sie das nur vergessen haben und das würde bedeuten, dass sie sich in den Erinnerungen von Harry befand. Ein schlechtes Gewissen übermahnte sie, es fühlte sich nicht richtig an in seinen Gedanken zu stöbern, aber auf der anderen Seite war ihre Neugier mehr als geweckt, zu wissen, was ihm so durch den Kopf ging.

Die Braunhaarige entschied, sich noch einwenig umzusehen, da keiner der Jungs aus ihren Betten gesprungen waren, musste das wohl heißen, das niemand sie hören konnte und so steuerte sie automatisch das Bett von Harry an. Sie wollte wissen wieso er gerade diese Erinnerung hier hinein getan hatte, sie hatte Glück, ein kleiner Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen ermöglichte es ihr hinein zu sehen und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sich selbst in seinen Armen sah. Unwillkürlich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, sie konnte sich nur zu gut an diese Nacht erinnern, nun wusste sie auch, dass sie sich im siebten Jahr befand, dem Jahr, wo es zwischen ihr und dem Schwarzhaarigen gefunkt hatte.

Wieder fiel ihr Blick auf die zwei, und es war ein komisches Gefühl sich selbst zu sehen, doch bemerkte sie, dass beide wach waren und sich gegenseitig in die Augen blickten. Harry senkte seinen Kopf und küsste die siebzehnjährige Hermine zärtlich, nur um es dann zu intensivieren. Hermine, die sie beobachtete, konnte nicht verhindern, das ihren Wangen anfingen zu glühen, doch beruhigte sie sich selbst, indem sie beipflichtete, dass sie in ihre eigene Privatsphäre eindrang und es wäre ja nicht so, dass sie dies noch nicht gesehen hätte – wenn auch nicht aus dieser Perspektive.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er und wieder fanden sich die Lippen der beiden. Hermine konnte sie förmlich auf ihren spüren, so tief war die Erinnerung daran wie sanft Harry sie damals berührt hatte.

„Ich liebe dich mehr" antwortete ihr jüngeres Ich schmunzelnd, aber auch die Lippen der heutigen Hermine formten die Worte und ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals. Wenn sie daran dachte, was alles noch für das junge Paar passieren würde, zerriss es ihr das Herz. „Verlass mich nie, ja?" Die Braunhaarige sah zu, wie sie sich an Harrys Brust schmiegte, er sie noch näher an sich drückte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte.

„Nie", versprach er, „Nie…" Hermine rannen die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Warum hast du es dann getan?", flüsterte sie, doch wurde ihr keine Beachtung geschenkt. „Warum hast du es dann getan?", fragte sie lauter, doch noch immer reagierte keiner der beiden. Das Bild vor ihr fing an zu verschwimmen, wurde undeutlich und es begann sich zu drehen. Hermine wurde schlecht. „WARUM HAST DU ES DANN GETAN?", schrie sie nun, doch als sie die Augen öffnete befand sie sich an einem anderen Ort.

Sie hockte am Boden, sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie zu Boden gegangen war und so rappelte sie sich auf und sah sich um. Der Raum war mit einem warmen Licht erhellt und es roch nach Gepäck und Zimt. Sie kannte dieses Zimmer, es war die Küche im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf und es muss zur Weihnachtzeit gewesen sein, denn hingen überall Girlanden und von irgendwo her dudelte leise Musik, die eine weihnachtliche Stimmung verbreiteten.

„Ich hab sie!", schrie jemand hinter Hermine und auch ihr entfuhr ein Schrei – schon wieder. Harry kam unter dem Tisch hervorgesprungen mit einem süßen rothaarigen Mädchen auf dem Arm, welches nicht aufhörte zu kichern und augenblicklich später schwang die Küchentür auf und eine strahlende Mrs. Weasley kam herein.

„Ah, endlich, ich dachte schon, wir würden sie gar nicht mehr finden. Komm zu Oma, du Ausreißer, Zeit für dich zum Nachmittagsschläfchen, du willst doch ausgeruht für heute Abend sein." Molly nahm dem Schwarzhaarigen das kleine Mädchen ab und verschwand mit ihr wieder aus der Küche. Ron kam dazu, wäre fast in seine Mutter hinein gelaufen, und gesellte sich zu seinem besten Freund, der noch immer ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte.

„Süß die kleine", meinte er zu Ron, doch dieser verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Nur auf den ersten Blick, in Wirklichkeit ist sie ein gerissenes kleines Mädchen, das jetzt schon versteht wie sie ihre Waffen einsetzen kann, sie ist erst drei, ich frag mich was das werden soll, wenn sie im Teenageralter ist." Harry musste lachen.

„Ich hätte gerne so eine Tochter, Charlie kann stolz auf sie sein." Harry setzte sich an den Küchentisch und deutete seinem besten Freund an, es ihm gleich zu tun. Hermine hielt sich im Hintergrund, zwar war sie jetzt sicher, dass keiner sie sehen konnte, doch wollte sie nichts provozieren.

„Apropos Kinder, wie sieht es bei dir und Hermine aus?" Ron griente hinterhältig und stichelte seinem Freund mit seinem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Ron, wir sind erst Neunzehn, ich glaube, das hat noch etwas Zeit. Ich denke, wir wollen erst einmal Fuß fassen, sie macht ihr Studium als Heilerin und ich meine Ausbildung als Auror, ja, das hat auf jeden Fall noch Zeit", grinste er. „Obwohl ich gerne mit ihr eine Familie gründen würde, du weißt, nichts wünsch ich mir sehnlicher." Harrys Augen nahmen einen trüben Ausdruck an und er senkte den Blick zur Tischplatte. Der Rothaarige legte Harry freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hey, das wird schon, Kumpel…wenn ihr weiterhin so _aktiv_ bleibt-"

„Ron! Hast du etwa...?" Harry sah ihn empört an und auch Hermine klappte der Unterkiefer runter. Ron hob beschwichtigend die Arme in die Luft.

„Hey, was kann ich denn dafür, wenn ihr so laut seid", grinste er, „würde mich nicht wundern wenn euch die ganze Straße gehört hat."

„Halt die Klappe." Harry warf das Geschirrtuch nach Ron, der augenblicklich in Deckung ging. „Du kannst uns gar nicht gehört haben", protestierte er.

„Ha, erwischt, ihr habt also!" Ron hatte sich auf der anderen Seite des Tisches in Sicherheit gebracht und stand mit dem Rücken zu Hermine. Sie sah wie sich ein Rotschimmer auf Harrys Wangen zeigte und sie musste unweigerlich grinsen.

„Natürlich haben wir", knirschte der Schwarzhaarige mit den Zähnen. „Ist doch nur verständlich, wir haben und fast zwei Wochen nicht gesehen, da hat sich schon einiges..." Er stoppte.

„Ja?", hakte Ron nach und auch Hermine wollte wissen, was sich den so einiges. „Vielleicht angestaut?!", vollendete der Rothaarige den Satz und war schon auf dem Sprung als er sah, dass Harry hinter ihm her war. Nun rannten sie wie kleine Kinder um den Tisch herum, bis beiden die Luft wegblieb und sie erschöpf auf den Stühlen wieder Platz nahmen.

„Wir sind dafür eindeutig zu alt", japste Harry nach Luft.

„Ja, eindeutig." Auch Ron schnaufte. „Und so was will Auror werden." Das Geschirrtuch landete mitten in seinem Gesicht. Hermine konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille in der Küche, nur das schwere atmen der zwei Jungen war zu hören bis Harry die Ruhe durchbrach.

„Darf ich dir was anvertrauen?"

„Klar, weißt du doch, Kumpel." Harry kramte in seiner Tasche und saß dann seitlich mit dem Rücken zu Hermine auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und sie sah nur ansatzweise was er tat. Doch dann hielt er seinem besten Freund eine kleine quadratische Schachtel hin und mit einem kurzen Klack öffnete er diese.

„Wie findest du ihn?" Rons Augen weiteten sich.

„Harry, wow…der ist, der ist…"

„Meinst du er gefällt ihr?" Der Schwarzhaarige sah sein Gegenüber zweifelnd an.

„Also wenn sie deswegen nicht aus den Latschen kippt, dann weiß ich auch nicht…wow", sagte Ron noch einmal. Hermine konnte den Inhalt der Schachtel nicht sehen, deswegen lief sie um den Tisch, doch als sie fast etwas abseits zwischen den Beiden stand, hatte Harry die Schachtel schon wieder in seiner Tasche verschwinden lassen. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, er wollte wirklich…er hatte wirklich vor…

„Wann willst du sie fragen?", unterbrach Ron ihre Gedanken.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich hatte an Silvester gedacht, genau zum Glockenschlag." Harry sah hinaus zum Fenster.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, meine zwei besten Freunde werden heiraten." Ron stieß einen melancholischen Seufzer aus.

„Ja nicht? Vor gar nicht all zu langer Zeit, hatte ich immer angenommen du und Hermine würdet einmal zu einander finden." Ron als auch Hermine fingen an zu lachen – wenn auch etwas kurzwellig.

„Niemals!", sagten sie aus einem Mund, auch wenn man die Braunhaarige nicht hören konnte, Harry hingegen sah den Rothaarigen nur verstört an. „Ich und Hermine? das wäre ja wie Tag und Nacht." Hermine stimmte ihm mit einem Nicken zu. „Wie Zucker und Salz." Wieder stimmte sie ihm stillschweigend zu,

„Ist gut, ich hab verstanden." Harry klang etwas grantig.

„Warte, ich komm grad in Fahrt. Wie McGonagall und _Snape_." Ron prustete los, allein bei der Vorstellung, doch schüttelte er sich gleich darauf. „Bläh, der Gedanke jagt einem' ne Gänsehaut über den Rücken."

„Ja, wirklich sehr komisch. Ich kann mich kaum auf dem Stuhl halten", meinte der Schwarzhaarige trocken. Er fühlte sich auf seine Kosten…verarscht.

„Hey, war doch nicht so gemeint. Ich frag mich nur, wie du darauf kommst, dass ich und Hermine in irgendeiner Weise mehr als Freundschaft für einander empfinden."

„Das würde ich auch gern wissen", mischte sich sie ein – wieder ungehört.

„Wir haben doch nur gestritten." Ron erzählte weiter als hätte es keine Störung gegeben.

„Na deswegen ja, noch nie was von dem Sprichwort Was sich neckt, dass liebt sich gehört." Harry sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Nö, sollte ich?" Glaub mir, ich hab schon gemerkt, dass mehr zwischen euch beiden ist, da habt ihr nicht einmal daran gedacht, geschweige denn, es wahr haben wollen. Ich schwör dir, zwischen Hermine und mir, war nie oder wird nie etwas sein, dafür liebt ihr euch viel zu sehr, als dass das jemand zerstören könnte." Harry war froh, das zu hören und er wusste, dass Ron es ehrlich meinte und nun kam er sich albern vor, so einen Gedanken überhaupt zugelassen zu haben.

„Danke."

„Kein Problem." Beide umarmten sie sich als gerade die Küchentür aufging und zu Hermines Überraschung sie selbst eintrat. Es war noch immer ein seltsames Gefühl, sich selbst zu beobachten und sie verfolgte dies mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Na ihr Zwei, was tut ihr denn da?", hörte sich Hermine selbst amüsiert fragen. Ron als auch Harry räusperten sich und hatten sich schneller von einander getrennt, als hätte man Hippogreif sagen können.

„Nichts", sagten sie aus einem Mund. Die Hermine, die das Gespräch vorher nicht mit angehört hatte, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu.

„Hi." Ihre Hand legte sich in seinen Nacken und sie küsste ihn zärtlich zur Begrüßung, doch als sie sich gerade wieder von ihm lösen wollte, zog er sie wieder zu sich und bat mit seiner Zunge um einlass – den sie ihm gewährte. Ron sah demonstrativ in die andere Richtung zur Decke und tat so, als würde er nachdenken, was er heute Abend alles essen würde.

„Hi", sagte Harry, als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten. „Seit ihr jetzt erst wiedergekommen?" Mit einem kurzen Blick nach draußen, wo sich die Dämmerung ankündigte, sah Harry seine Freundin fragend an.

„Ja. Wenn zwei Frauen nun mal Shoppen gehen, kann das seine Zeit schon dauern", grinste sie. Jetzt da sich eine Unterhaltung entwickelte, konnte sich Ron auch daran beteiligen und fragte die Braunhaarige, was sie denn alles so gekauft hätten (Er wollte nur wissen, was er geschenkt bekommen würde). Doch Hermine, die noch immer in der Nähe der Drei stand, sollte nicht mehr hören, was eingekauft worden war, denn verschwamm vor ihren Augen schon wieder das Bild und in einem Wirrwarr aus Farben fügte sich einen neues Bild, ein neuer Ort zusammen.

Es war stock finster und Regen prasselte unaufhörlich zur Erde nieder, auch wenn Hermine nicht nass wurde und sie auch keine Kälte verspürte, jagte ihr der Anblick einen Schauder über den Rücken. Sie wusste nur zu gut, wo sie sich befand und kaum, dass sie den Gedanken zu ende geführt hatten, zischten auch schon die verschiedensten Zauber und Flüche über ihren Kopf hinweg. Unweigerlich zuckte sie zusammen, auch wenn keine Gefahr darin bestand, dass sie getroffen werden würde.

Schreie drangen an ihr Ohr, die aus verschiedenen Richtungen zu kommen schienen. Es war schwer etwas in diesem dichten Regen zu erkennen, doch da es Harrys Erinnerungen waren, musste er irgendwo in der Nähe sein.

Sie sah, wie mehre Todesser einen Kreis links von ihr bildeten, nahe dem Waldrand und zu ihrer Rechten sah sie weitere maskierte Gestalten, allerdings von verschiedenen Ordensmitgliedern eingekeilt. Hermine wand sich wieder der Gruppe zu, die den Kreis gebildet hatte, sie wusste, dass sich Harry in dessen Mitte befand. Eilig lief sie darauf zu und spähte zwischen zwei Todessern hindurch. Der Anblick des Schwarzhaarigen war fruchtbar, sein Körper sah geschändet aus, Schnittwunden überall, die seine Kleidung mit Blut tränkten. Sein Gesicht zeigte Müdigkeit und Wut, sie hatten alle bis hier schon fast drei Tage und Nächte gekämpft und es war kein Ende in Sicht. Voldemort hatte kurz nach Weihnachten einen Angriff gestartet und das Ministerium attackiert mit einer Armee aus Todessern aus allen Ländern und den dunkelsten Kreaturen der Zaubererwelt. Es war fast unmöglich diesem unerwartetem Angriff Widerstand zu leisten, doch war es den Mitgliedern des Orden und Ehemaligen der DA gelungen, Voldemort und seine Gefolgsleute in einen abgelegenes Waldstück nahe des Schlosses Hogwarts zu locken, fern ab von jeglicher Zivilisation. Hermine konnte sich noch gut erinnern, dass damals Harry den Lockvogel gespielt hatte, und Voldemort war, was ihn anging, blind wenn sich ihm eine Möglichkeit bot, Harry endlich zu beseitigen und so war er dem Schwarzhaarigen gefolgt.

Hermine beobachtete wie Harry sich in der Mitte von all den vermummten Gestalten befand, am Boden hockend, weil ihn immer wieder der Cruciatus-Fluch von einem der Todesser traf. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen bei dem hilflosen Anblick des Schwarzhaarigen, es fühlte sich furchtbar an, einfach nur daneben zu stehen und nichts tun zu können. Mit einmal tat sich der Kreis auf, Hermine war so in ihren Gedanken, sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sich eine weitere Person der Gruppe genährt hatte und sich nun ebenfalls im Fokus befand. Sein Gesicht zierte ein grotesk wirkendes Grinsen und seine Augen leuchteten gefährlich rot in der Dunkelheit. Er gab sich überlegen und sein Blick war abwertend auf Harry gerichtet, dem es schwer fiel nach oben zu sehen.

„Endlich ist die Zeit gekommen", krächzte die Stimme Voldemorts. „Der Große Harry Potter ist am Boden und liegt mir zu Füßen." Ein einstimmiges Lachen ging durch die Runde, verstummte jedoch mit einer einzigen Handbewegung des Lords. Hermine verspürte Wut, welche sie noch nie für jemanden gefühlt hatte und ihre Fäuste ballten sich, so stark, dass ihre Knöchel weiß anliefen.

Erneut wurde der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Fluch belegt und unter Schmerzen krümmte er sich auf im kalten nassen Schlamm, doch nicht ein Laut verließ seine Kehle. Sekunden, Minuten vergingen und Voldemort nahm den Fluch von Harry nicht ab. Auf den Lippen Voldemorts zeichnete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln ab, auch wenn Harry nicht schrie – was deutlich amüsanter wäre– aber ihn am Boden zu sehen genügte ihm vollkommen.

„Verabschiede dich von dieser Welt, Potter. AVADA KE-"

Aus der Ferne hörte sie jemanden schreien und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihre eigene Stimme erkannte, die völlig verzerrt klang. Hermine wusste, dass sie zu diesem Augenblick fast ihre gesamte Kraft verbraucht hatte, doch als sie damals Harry entdeckte, der zu Voldemorts Füßen lag, dessen Zauberstab auf den Schwarzhaarigen gerichtet, völlig entkräftet, erfasste sie ein Welle neuer Energie. Sie schrie, schrie immer wieder seinen Namen und versuchte sich aus den Fängen der sie umringenden Todesser zu befreien. Die Hermine, die alles beobachtete, sah wie Harry noch immer am Boden war, seine Muskeln und Gliedmaße schlaff, und in die Richtung der schreienden Braunhaarigen blickte. Auch Voldemord folgte Harrys Blick, doch galt sein Augenmerk seinen Untergebenen und sie konnte von ihm ein unauffälliges Nicken vernehmen, welches er den maskierten Gestalten zuwarf. Hermine wusste, was gleich passieren würde, und es war das letzte an was sie sich erinnern konnte. Kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken zu ende geführt, wurde ihr anderes Ich in ein blaues Licht gehüllt und sackte leblos in sich zusammen.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei erfüllte die Luft und Hermine sah noch, gefolgt von einem gleißenden Licht, wie sich die Augen Voldemorts vor Erstaunen weit öffneten, doch bevor Hermine realisieren konnte, was danach geschah, war sie auf Grund der grellen Strahlung dazu gezwungen ihre Augen zu schließen. Wie die Welle einer Explosion breitete sich das Licht über die ganze Gegend aus und nahm fast alles in sich auf. So schnell wie es ausgebrochen war, so schnell verschwand es wieder und Hermine konnte grade noch sehen wie die letzten Strahlen des Lichts in ihrer Quelle verebbten – in Harry.

Hermine sank zu Boden und leise rannen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht, alles schien wie ausgestorben, die wenigen, die noch standen, taten es regungslos. Um Harry herum hatte sich ein kleiner Krater gebildet und die Todesser um ihn herum lagen allesamt am Boden, keine Atemzüge sichtbar. Voldemorts Körper war verschwunden. Totenstille herrschte und wie sie feststellen musste, war es wortwörtlich zu nehmen. Was war das? Welche Kraft konnte so etwas anrichten?

Wieder begannen die Konturen um sie herum zu verschwimmen und es wurde immer dunkler. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich an das Schauspiel gewöhnt und sie wartete ab, bis sich das Bild aufgehört hat zu drehen, auch wenn es egal war, denn ihren Gedanken überschlugen sich bei den Erinnerungen daran, was sie gerade mit ansehen musste.

Ihr Blick war gen Boden gerichtet und sie nahm Stimmen und Schritte wahr, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. All die toten Menschen, all die Verletzten, sie bekam das einfach nicht aus ihren Kopf und zum ersten Mal konnte sie sich vorstellen, wie sich Harry gefühlt haben musste.

„Wie geht es ihr?" Eine aufgebrachte Stimme hatte Hermines Trancezustand unterbrochen und sie sah auf. Grelles Licht blendete sie, weiße Wände erstreckten sich einen langen Korridor entlang, der alle paar Meter von einer Tür unterbrochen wurde und an den Seiten standen Stühle, von dem Ron gerade von einem aufgesprungen war, als sich ihnen ein Mann nährte. Hermine erblickte die halbe Weasley Familie, alle mit einer mitleidserregenden Erscheinung und besorgten Gesichtern.

„Bitte", wollte der Heiler die Familie beruhigen. „Wir werden alles Erdenkliche tun, doch im Moment können wir nur abwarten. Miss Granger befindet sich in einem äußerst kritischen Zustand, es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch am Leben ist. Sie befindet sich in einer Art Koma und man kann leider nicht sagen, wann sie wieder erwacht…oder ob überhaupt", endete er leise. „Ich möchte, dass sie jetzt alle nach Hause gehen und sich ausruhen, lassen sie sich von Mrs. Bryne noch einen Beruhigungs-Trank geben, ich denke, den können sie gut gebrauchen." Er wand sich von den Weasleys ab, die nicht den Anschein erweckten zu gehen und blickte zu einer weiteren Person, die Hermine bisher verdeckt geblieben war. Ihr stockte der Atem – er war bei Bewusstsein. Wie war das möglich?

„Mr. Potter, ich möchte sie gerne noch zur Beobachtung hier behalten." Alle Augen ruhten nun auf ihm. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen. Mit schlaffen Schultern saß er in einem der Stühle, sein Gesicht porzellanweiß, sein Körper in Bandagen gehüllt, doch das schlimmste war sein Ausdruck im Gesicht, seine Augen so leer, als sei alles Leben darin erlischt.

„Mir geht es gut." Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

„Harry, sei doch vernünftig. Bleib hier", bat ihn Ron und auch er wies einige Verletzungen auf. Doch Hermine konnte ihren Blick nicht von dem Schwarzhaarigen abwenden. Wie konnte er bei vollem Bewusstsein sein? Er hatte doch reglos am Boden gelegen.

„Ich sagte doch, mir geht es gut." Nun klang seine Stimme fester, doch nur für einen kurzen Moment. „Ich will nur zu ihr." Ron sah erst zu seinem Freund und dann zum Heiler, der ihm ein Nicken zeigte. Schweren Herzens ließen die Weasleys ihn allein und Harry wurde von dem Heiler durch den langen Korridor geführt, bis sie vor einer Tür stehen blieben.

„Ich schicke ihnen gleich jemanden." Harry nickte abwesend und der Mann verschwand. Eine ganze Weile stand er vor der verschlossenen Tür und Hermine, die den beiden gefolgt war, fragte sich, warum er zögerte, doch gleich darauf drehte Harry den Knauf und trat in das abgedunkelte Zimmer. Hermine, die mit hinein huschte, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss, sah sich um, doch viel zu erkennen war nicht, nur dass sich ein Bett in dem Zimmer befand, worin jemand zu liegen schien. Sie.

Langsamen Schrittest bewegte sich Harry darauf zu und auch Hermine lief zum Bett hinüber, um sich selbst zu betrachten. Sie lag einfach nur da, äußerlich hatte sie nicht viele Verwundungen, sie sah aus, als würde sie schlafen, doch als Harry sanft ihre Wange streichelte und sich seine Lippen auf ihre legten, kam keine Reaktion von ihr, kein Zeichen das sie ihn gespürt hatte, keine Erwiderung…nichts. Harrys Kopf sank auf das Bett und ein ersticktes Schluchzen war zu hören, er hielt ihre Hand, küsste sie immer wieder unter neuen Weinkrämpfen.

„Es tut mir Leid… so unglaublich Leid." Harry wartete einen Augenblick, wohl in der Hoffnung, dass von der Braunhaarigen doch noch einen Lebenszeichen kam, doch nichts, und so legte er sich zur ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich liebe dich…komm zu mir zurück." Seine Augen schlossen sich und nicht lange und es war nur noch das gleichmäßige Atmen der beiden zu hören und Hermine konnte nur warten was als nächstes passiert war, dass alles hier verwirrte sie. Sie konnte sich das nicht erklären, selbst als nun gesehen hat, wie Harry Voldemort besiegt hatte, waren noch immer so viele Fragen offen. Die größte war wohl, warum er sie verlassen hatten, wenn es nicht die vielen Opfer waren, für die Harry sich selbst die Schuld gab. Was für einen Grund hatte er?

Wieder war die junge Hexe in ihren Gedanken versunken, doch ein erschütternder Schrei ließ sie hochschrecken und sie sah, wie Harry aus dem Bett fiel und mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf dem Boden landete. Seine Körper hatte eine gekrümmte Haltung angenommen und mit einer Hand gegen seine Stirn pressend, kroch er langsam zur nächsten Wand und lehnte sich mit den Rücken an ihr. „Nein, niemals", ächzte er zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen. „Du bist – du bist-" Eine Pause entstand und erneut unterdrückte sich der Schwarzhaarige einen Schrei und krümmte sich zusammen, seine Hände nicht von der Stirn nehmend. Hermine konnte nicht glauben was sie dort sah, es hatte fast den Anschein als würde er sich seine Narben halten, aber die schmerzte doch nur wenn…

„Verschwinde…nein, das lass ich nicht zu! – ahrr…" Mit einem Mal entfernte sich das Zimmer, doch Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass es diesmal anders was, das nun keine neuer Ort erscheinen würde, denn verschwamm das Bild nicht wie gewohnt vor ihren Augen, es entfernte sich nur immer weiter und wurde kleiner und kleiner, auch hörte sie kaum noch was. Stumm wand sich der Schwarzhaarige vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden, der Anblick zerriss ihr das Herz. Sie spürte einen leichten Druck auf ihrer Schulter und Augenblicke später befand sie sich wieder in Hogwarts, in dem Zimmer Harrys und blickte in seine grünen Augen.

Mit Tränen nassen Gesicht blickte sie ihn an, beide nicht fähig ein Wort zu sagen und die Stille war erdrückend. Immer wieder huschte Hermines Blick von einem Auge zum anderen, sie erwartete das er sie anschreien würde, das er seine ganze Enttäuschung in Wut verwandeln würde und es sich von der Seele schrie…sie wollte es, doch nichts dergleichen. Nur ein leichtes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, doch beunruhigte es die Braunhaarige nur noch mehr. Warum tobte er nicht vor Wut? Wieso sah er sie so lieb an? Ihr schlechtes Gewissen wurde immer schwerer, je länger er schwieg…je länger er nicht schrie.

„Harry…ich-" Sanft legte sich ein Finger auf ihre Lippen und es war ihr unmöglich weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich hätte es dir gerne selber gesagt…aber wer weiß, ob ich dazu überhaupt in der Lage gewesen wäre, meine Feigheit zu überwinden." Seine Stimme klang vollkommen ruhig, kaum merklich war die Enttäuschung darin zu hören, die er sich eher selbst zusprach, als Hermine.

„Harry es tut mir Leid, ich wollt-" Wieder kam sie nicht weiter.

„Nein, bitte nicht. Dich trifft keine Schuld…in keiner Weise." Er ging noch näher auf sie zu und seine Arme legten sich um ihre Taille. „Ich hätte es nicht dort stehen lassen dürfen, ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Du bist ein Gryffindor." Ein Lächeln huschte kurz über sein Gesicht. „Ich – ich wünschte, du hättest es nie gesehen, ich wünschte, ich hätte es dir ersparen können." Sein Kopf senkte sich.

„Harry." Eine Weile herrschte erneutes Schweigen und Hermine überlegte, wie sie ihre Gedanken in Worte ausdrücken sollte. „Das was ich eben gesehen habe", begann sie, „war gleichermaßen wundervoll, traurig wie grausam und ich bin froh, dass ich es gesehen habe. Es hat mir gezeigt, wie es in dir vorgehen muss und jetzt kann ich dich besser verstehen. Ja, ich hätte mir ersehnt, dass du es mir erzählt hättest…" Oder gefragt, ergänzte sie in Gedanken. „…wie es in dir aussieht. Ich weiß aber auch, ich – ich hatte kein Recht in deinen Gedanken zu stöbern." Sie flüsterte nur.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll, du hast gesehen, was ich getan habe und ich frag mich, was du denkst. Ich würde verstehen, wenn du einfach gehen würdest und nie wieder ein Wort mit mir wechselst." Sein Blick war noch immer gen Boden gerichtet, doch als Hermine sich aus seiner Umarmung wand (sie merkte erst jetzt, dass er spärlich gekleidet war), sah er in ihr verdutztes Gesicht. Sie ging an ihm vorbei, aber als sie nach seiner Hand griff und ihn mit zum Bett zog, zeigte sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln, welches er so liebte. Hermine setzte sich in die Mitte und zog Harry zu sich, der noch immer nicht richtig zu verstehen schien, was da vor sich ging. Doch als ihre Lippen die seine fanden, vergaß er seine Sorge und gab sich nur dem Gefühl hin, das ihn durchströmte.

„Dummkopf", hauchte sie als sie sich von einander trennten. „Warum glaubst du, sollte ich nicht mehr mit dir sprechen wollen." Erneut küsste sie ihn liebvoll auf die Lippen. „Ich liebe dich doch." Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. „Du bist mein Gegenstück, meine Seele, meine Leidenschaft, mein bester Freund und…der…" Vater meines Kindes, schoss ihr durch den Kopf, doch wieder konnte sie sich nicht dazu überwinden, es über die Lippen zu bringen. „…der jenige, der mein Herz verzaubert hat und dessen Augen mich in seinen Bann gezogen haben…du bist – mein Leben." Wieder küssten sie sich und Harry von ihren Worten überwältigt, vergaß bei diesem Kuss zu fragen, was sie eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Er kannte sie einfach zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, dass es noch etwas anderes gab, das ihr auf dem Herzen lag, doch ihre Berührungen waren zu einmalig, als hätte er es durch so eine unwichtige Fragen unterbrechen wollen.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine Granger…mehr als mein eigenes Leben", flüsterte er und wieder verringerten sie den Abstand zu einander. Dieselbe Leidenschaft, dieselbe Begierde, dasselbe Verlangen entfachte von neuem und dasselbe Spiel begann von vorne, in dem sich die Knöpfe an dem von Hermine getragenen Hemd Harrys öffneten und seine Hände über ihre glatte Haut strichen, immer weiter hinab zum Bund ihres schwarzen Dessous, in welches er langsam und behutsam hinein glitt. Er blickte zu ihr hinauf, um ihre Gesichtszüge zu beobachten, während er genau wusste, was zu tun war. Braune Augen blickten in die seine, flehend und hin und er gerissen zwischen fortfahren und stoppen. Hermines Augen schlossen sich und ihre Lippen trennten sich leicht von einander, nur um sich gleich darauf zu beißen. Harry intensivierte seine Bewegungen und die Braunhaarige warf den Kopf in den Nacken, ihr Atem ging stoßweise, doch war er noch nicht zufrieden und so begann er sie gleichzeitig zu küssen. Begann bei ihrem Bauch und wanderte dann nach oben zu ihren perfekten Rundungen, umkreiste sie mit seiner Zunge. Und da war es, ein kurzer Laut aus ihrem Munde, den er hören wollte, der ihm zeigte, dass es ihr gefiel und sie kurz davor war sich zu verlieren.

Nun waren ihre Gesichter wieder auf gleicher Höhe und seines zeigte ein schelmisches Lächeln, weil er erreicht hatte, was er wollte und begann gerade sich ihren Lippen zu nähern, als sie sich plötzlich auf ihm befand und ihr Grinsen seines in nichts nachstellte. Hermine küsste sein nackte Brust, die sich immer schneller zu heben und senken begann und wollte sich auf die gleiche Weise revanchieren, so fing sie an ihre Hüfte langsam auf ihm kreisen zu lassen, während sie ihn weiterhin mit Küssen verwöhnte. Das Ergebnis – zeigte sich schnell.

„Nicht so", sagte er schwer atmend und befand sich nun wieder in der oberen Position – grinsend. Hermine amüsierte es, zu sehen, dass Harry sehr mit sich zu kämpfen hatte, glitzernde Perlen standen ihm auf der Stirn und noch immer rang er nach Luft.

„Was denn? Eine Frau schafft es, den großen Harry Potter aus dem Konzept zu bringen?!" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, noch immer grienend, und begann wieder sie zu küssen, fordernder und mit all seiner Leidenschaft. Als er sich wieder von ihr entfernte, war sie nur fähig ihn sprachlos anzusehen.

„Mehr als das", antwortete er auf ihre eigentlich eher rhetorische Frage, dachte aber nicht im Entferntesten daran auf ihre Erwiderung zu warten und fuhr mit seiner Verführung fort.

Bald wusste Hermine nicht mehr, was mit ihr geschah, schon lange hatte sie nicht mehr dieses Gefühl der Erregung verspürt, sie hätte fast meinen können, dass sie es vergessen hat – so lange Zeit war es her, dass sie es erlebt hatte. Sie war froh, dass Harry derjenige welche war, der sie daran erinnerte…und er machte seine Sache sehr gut – und ausführlich…

„Wow." Hermine lag mit ausgestreckten Armen zu beiden Seiten auf dem Rücken, Harry neben ihr und beide noch schwer atmend. Sie blickte an die Decke und ein Schmunzeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, welches noch jetzt zu glühen schien. Mit einer Drehung befand sie sich mit ihrem Oberkörper auf seinem und mit strahlenden Augen blickte sie an, noch immer dieses gewisse Lächeln auf den Lippen, die sich gleich auf die seinen senkten. Harry war zu nichts mehr fähig, selbst das selige Grinsen schien ihm schwer zu fallen und so blieb er einfach still liegen und genoss den Augenblick, noch immer glaubte er, zu schweben.

Der Kopf Hermines legte sich auf seine Brust, die sich nun wieder langsam hob und senkte, während sie begann mit ihrem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise darauf zu ziehen.

„Harry?", durchbrach sie die noch bis eben herrschende Stille.

„Mhm?" Mehr war nicht von dem Schwarzhaarigen zu hören, da er noch immer seinen Gedanken an die heutige Nacht nachhing.

„Damals, im Krankenhaus…was ist dort mit dir geschehen?" Diese Frage schwirrte ihr schon im Kopf herum, seit sie diese Bilder gesehen hatte, doch die Unsicherheit wie seine Reaktion wäre, hatte sie zögern lassen und sie hat sie beiseite geschoben, aber nun, wo sie beide zusammen hier lagen, kam die Frage in ihre Erinnerung zurück. Harry hatte befürchtet, dass ihre Neugier noch nicht gestillt war und wie es schien, blieb ihm keine andere Wahl Hermine alles zu erzählen, denn sonst würde er nicht mehr wie bisher nur schweigen, er würde lügen und das könnte er nicht über sich bringen. Er atmete einmal tief ein und versuchte sich zu sammeln, die richtigen Worte dafür zu finden war mehr als schwer und er fragte sich, wie sie es aufnehmen würde.

„In dieser Nacht hatte ich mich zu dir gelegt, Voldemort war besiegt – so schien es – doch mir war es egal. All meine Gedanken galten dir und das du regungslos in meinen Armen lagst, immer wieder schallte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf _du konntest sie nicht beschützen_…es war meine Schuld – nein nicht, bitte lass mich weiter erzählen, sonst verlässt mich der Mut", meinte er ruhig, da sie angesetzt hatte zu widersprechen. Sie nickte. „Irgendwann muss ich vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen sein und in meinen Träumen verfolgten mich die Bilder des Kampfes und immer wieder sah ich mit an wie sie ihr Leben ließen…wie ich ihnen das Leben nahm." Harry schwieg eine Weile, wieder atmete er tief ein. „Noch heute sehe ich sein gefälliges Grienen, wie er siegessicher vor mir stand, seinen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet. Und dann – dann ging alles so schnell, dass ich mich kaum noch daran erinnern kann, ich weiß nur, dass du es warst, dir mir Kraft gab als ich mich schon aufgeben hatte. Als du dann so leblos so Boden sacktest, ist in mir etwas verloren gegangen, dass ich bis heute noch nicht erklären kann…ich dachte – ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren." Er sah ihr in die Augen und Hermine erkannte den Schmerz an diese Erinnerung darin.

„Aber warum hast du dich vor Schmerzen krümmend auf dem Boden befanden, warum, wenn du nur geträumt hast?" Besorgt sah sie ihn an, sie merkte, dass er das Eigentliche hinaus zögerte.

„Es war – mein Narbe. Sie hat so furchtbar gebrannt, ich glaubte, mein Kopf würde sich in zwei Hälften spalten…er war so unglaublich wütend und nur noch ich war da, an dem er es auslassen konnte. Ich war geschwächt, meine Magie war fast vollständig aufgebraucht…es war für ihn ein leichtes in meine Gedanken einzudringen. Seine Worte sind noch genauso deutlich wie damals…

_POTTER! DAS WIRST DU MIR BÜßEN, HAST DU VERSTANDEN?!" Harry stürzte aus dem Bett, sein Kopf schien zu brennen und ein unvorstellbarer Schmerz hämmerte gegen seine Schädeldecke. Er stöhnte und hielt seine Hände gegen die Stirn gepresst, kaum fassend, wessen Stimme er zu hören glaubte._

„_Nein, niemals…du bist – du bist…"_

„_GLAUBST DU, DU KÖNNTEST MICH AUFHALTEN. NICHT MAL ANNÄHREND HAST DU MEINE KRAFT KENNENGELERNT, DOCH DU BEKOMMST SIE ZU SPÜREN MIT ALL MEINER RACHE._

„_Verschwinde…"_

„ _ICH WERDE DICH FINDEN, EGAL WO DU DICH VERSTECKEN MAGST, ICH WERDE DIR ALLES NEHMEN WAS DIR LIEB UND TEUER IST UND DEINE KLEINE SCHLAMBLUTFREUNDIN WIRD DIE ERSTE SEIN…"_

„…_nein, dass lass ich nicht zu!"_

_DU WIRST STERBEN, POTTER, DURCH MEINE HAND UND WENN ES DAS LETZTE IST, WAS ICH TUE…Du wirst sterben!"… _

Stille herrschte in dem Zimmer, in dem sich zwei Personen in den Armen lagen und keiner ein Wort mehr zu sagen wagte. Das was Hermine so eben erfahren hatte, schockte wie ängstigte sie, sie wollte gar nicht daran glauben, wenn sich ihre Befürchtungen bewahrheiten würden, die Vorstellung war einfach grausam…all die Opfer, die gebracht werden musste, sie wären…umsonst gewesen.

„Harry?", fragte sie leise, trotzdem zuckte der Schwarzhaarige leicht zusammen. „Bedeutet das…heißt das, dass er wieder…"

„Ich weiß es nicht Hermine…ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe fünf Jahre meines Lebens damit verbracht, nach ihm zu suchen, bin jeden erdenklichen Hinweis gefolgt, der auf seinen Aufenthaltsort hindeutete oder das er überhaupt noch lebte…doch umsonst." Harry konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen, nun wusste sie es, nun wusste sie warum er sie verlassen hatte. Sie wand sich aus seinen Armen, setzte sich aufrecht hin und schien sich sein Gesagtes durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

„Deswegen bist du weg gegangen, deswegen hast du mich allein gelassen – um _ihn_ zu suchen!" Ihre Stimme erhob sich ungewollt, doch wollte sie einfach nicht glauben, was er eben gesagt hatte. „Du bist einem Gespenst nachgejagt?!" Nun schrie sie fast. „Hast dich unnötig in Gefahr gebracht und ich hab mich auch noch gesorgt, ich dumme Kuh, aber der große Harry Potter war ja nur auf Abenteuerreise." Hermine war den Tränen nah, doch verwandelte sie diese in Wut. Sie war aus dem Bett gestiegen und hatte begonnen sich anzuziehen.

„Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Mhm? Nach dem ich geglaubt hatte, diesem langen Krieg ein Ende gesetzt zu haben, so wie man es von mir erwartet – von mir verlangt hatte, erscheint er in meinem Kopf, droht mich zu töten – droht die zu töten, die ich über alles liebe, droht…dich zu töten." Nach dem auch Harry wütend aufgesprungen war und in die Richtung Hermine blickte, die auf Grund seines Geschreis erstarrt stehen geblieben war, senkte sich seine Stimme bei seinen letzten Worten. Einen Moment schwiegen beide.

„Du hättest bei mir bleiben können. Weißt du, was das für ein Gefühl war, aufzuwachen und gesagt zu bekommen, der Mann den ich liebe, sei spurlos verschwunden. Weißt du was das für ein Gefühl ist", rief sie erneut. Ich habe mir sonst was ausgemalt, was dir zugestoßen sein könnte, glaubte du wärst tot und jetzt muss ich erfahren, dass du fünf sinnlose Jahre durchs Land gezogen bist – verdammt." Sie warf ein Kissen nach ihm, Tränen rannen ihr das Gesicht hinunter. Harry blieb reglos stehen als ihn das Kissen traf, für einen Augenblick stellte er sich vor, wie es sei, aus dem Koma zu erwachen und der Mensch, den man am meisten brauchte, wäre nicht da. Aber er hatte es doch für sie getan, damit sie leben konnte. „Du hast mich für Stimmen – für Nachwirkungen verlassen, für einen Toten."

„Hermine…"

„Nein, lass mich." Sie lief zur Tür, doch war Harry schneller und stellte sich ihr in den Weg."

„Hör mir zu!" Er war zornig, warum war sie so stur? „Ich habe nach ihm gesucht, weil ich wissen wollte, ob ich dem trauen konnte, was damals passiert ist. Ich hatte Angst, dich zu verlieren, was wenn es war gewesen wäre, wenn er mich wirklich gefunden hätte und…und…" Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder, sein Blick richtete sich zum Boden. „Ich wollte keine Gefahr für euch sein, nicht ständig mit dem Gedanken zu leben, jeden Moment könnte er auftauchen und dich mir wegnehmen. Ich musste mich vergewissern, dass ich im Irrtum war und wenn ihr nicht wusstet wo ich bin…umso besser." Hermine hörte aufmerksam zu, ihre Wut war ein wenig abgeklungen, aber noch nicht verflogen. „Das einzige was mir wichtig war, war dich in Sicherheit zu wissen und das du glücklich bist, mehr nicht, doch war das nicht möglich – nicht mit mir an deiner Seite." Harry sah ihr in die Augen und seit langem konnte er ihren Ausdruck darin nicht mehr deuten.

„Aber ich war _nicht_ glücklich, verstehst du." Ihre Stimme klang gepresst und der Schwarzhaarige ertrug den Schmerz einfach nicht darin, warum wollte sie nicht verstehen? „Alles was ich je wollte – was ich brauchte – warst du und immer nur du. Und du hast dich täuschen lassen, durch ein Hirngespen-"

„ABER ES IST KEIN HIRNGESPENST!", schrie er und erschrocken wich sie zurück. „Er ist am Leben, er war nie tot gewesen. Die Sache beim Quidditch-Spiel, warum glaubst du, habe ich für drei Tage das Bewusstsein verloren?!" Hermine antwortete nicht. „Weil der Schmerz in meinem Kopf – meiner Narbe – mich fast hat wahnsinnig gemacht hat. Er lebt, ich weiß es jetzt…er ist in meinen Träumen." Und in Kerrys fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Hermine sah ihn nicht an, da ihr Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet war, sie konnte nicht glauben, was er ihr sagte – sie wollte es nicht.

„Nein. Nein", murmelte sie. „Das ist nicht wahr, dass kann einfach nicht sein..." Harry nahm sie in den Arm, er war froh, dass keine von beiden mehr schrie, doch dieser Wechsel der Stimmung gefiel im auch nicht. Seine Hand legten sich auf ihren Kopf, während er mit sanften Streicheleinheiten sie zu beruhigen versuchte und sie noch fester in seine Arme schloss.

„Er ist in deinen Träumen?", fragte sie flüsternd und sie konnte zuerst nur ein Nicken von ihm wahrnehmen.

„Ja…schon ein paar Wochen her. Anfangs, wusste ich ihn nicht zu erkennen, seine Stimme klang so anders und fremd und sie war das Einzige was man hören konnte. Und an die ersten kann ich mich kaum noch erinnern. Ich weiß, nur noch, dass der letzte über dieses Fieber ging…irgendwie wusste er davon. Und auch, dass ich es nicht hatte." Hermine sah nun auf, etwas verwirrt.

„Wann hattest du es dann…ich mein, ich hatte es in unserem ersten Jahr in den Weihnachtsferien, nur nicht ganz so gravierend."

„Ich hatte es – noch nie." Hermines Blick wurde immer erstaunter.

„Aber wie ist das möglich? Ich mein, es ist eine ansteckende Krankheit…gerade für welche, die es noch nie hatten."

„Ich weiß es nicht…aber nicht nur das ist seltsam, sondern auch, dass Kerry es hatte. Normalerweise durfte sie gar nicht davon betroffen worden sein. Dumbledore meinte, sie sei ein ganz besonderes Kind." Harry übersah das leichte schmunzeln auf Hermines Lippen nicht und kaum hörbar vernahm er ihre Stimme.

„Das ist sie…sie hätte es nur nicht in dieser Hinsicht sein müssen." Schweigen herrschte danach im Zimmer und beide hingen für einen Augenblick ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Harry musste schon zugeben, dass vieles einfach keinen Sinn ergab und es störte ihn, dass er keine Lösungen fand, die annährend etwas Licht in das Ganze brachten. Doch abgesehen davon, stand er noch vor einem ganz anderen Problem – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Sein Blick wanderte zu ihr und blieb bei ihrem Gesicht hängen…sie hatte Recht – wie konnte er sie nur verlassen. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihre Wange, sie erschrak bei seiner Berührung, aber Hermine wich nicht zurück, da seine Augen sie gefangen nahmen und sie wie hypnotisiert in diese hinein blickte. Den Streit völlig vergessend.

„Komm wieder ins Bett", hauchte er, „bitte." Sie nickte.

Gemeinsam lagen sie bei einander und Harry küsste ihre Stirn, bevor ihr vor Müdigkeit die Augen zufielen und Hermine in seinen Armen einschlief. Er beobachtete sie noch eine Weile, er liebte es ihr dabei zu zusehen, wenn sie schlief und jedes Mal stellte er fest – er liebte einen Engel.

„Ich mach es wieder gut…ich verspreche es dir." Ein letztes Mal küsste er sie…dann versank auch er ins Land der Träume.

* * *

Soll ich was sagen, soll ich den Mund halten??? Ich überlass euch das reden...ich werd mich dann verteitigen. Noch mal zur ERINNERUNG:DAS 6.KAPITELISTERST ZURHÄLFTEFERTIG ihr müsst euch also diesmal wirklich noch etwas gedulden. Ich will ich langsam an die langen Wartezeiten heranführen, die die Leser bei Animexx immer durchstehen müssen. Ich gebe mir allerdings Mühe. Hab euch alle ganz lieb und fühlt euch geknuddelt. 


	6. Durchkreuzte Pläne

Da bin ich wieder! So...nun habt ihr die richtige Wartezeit kennengelernt. Ich bin zwar schon seit einer Woche mit dem Kapitel fertig, aber ich habe mir diesmal zwei Beta-Leser geleistet. Vielen Dank an HexeLea für ALLES! und an Sanny (die eine gute Freundin von mir ist). Das gute ist, jetzt bin ich nicht mehr ganz für alles Schuld -grins-, wenn aber auch für das meiste.

Ich sage nichts zu diesem Kapitel...und wenn ich das so sage, habe ich immer meine Gründe (oder auch Bedenken). Ich will euch gar nicht länger aufhalten, hier habt ihr wie immer eure Antworten auf eure aufbauenden Reviews. VIELEN DANK!

Antworten:

**Hermine Potter:** Ja, das muss sie wohl, und sie nimmt sich es fest vor, wenn da nicht... ich wünsch dir viel Spaß bei dem Kapitel.

**Bringhimup: **Es ist zwar etwas kürzer als das 5. Kapitel, aber ich denke noch immer lang...zum Missfallen meiner Beta-Leser (ich steh im Konflikt, musst du wissen -grins-). Ich hoffe, dass es dir gefällt.

**laser-jet: **Schön wenn es so wäre. Ich habe für jedes Kapitel immer einen Leitfaden oder eine Grundidee, die ich erreichen will. Alles andere ist - sagen wir - halb spontan, halb überlegt. Dann kommt dazu, dass ich nicht immer mit den Formulierungen zufrieden bin oder irgendwas anderes stört mich, was das Fertigstellen hinaus zögert. Und das größte Hinderniss von allen ist wohl meine wenige Freizeit die ich wegen der Schule habe. Deswegen dauert es leider immer so lange. Glaub mir, ich bin davon auch nicht begeistert. Aber ich hoffe, dass sich das Warten wenigstens lohnt.

**phoenixfeder: **Es ist nicht so einfach mit dem halblang...ich trenn die Kapitel äußerst ungern...genau sagen warum, kann ich leider nicht...vielleicht weil es mich ein wenig aus der Bahn wirft. Wenn ich ein Kapitel fertig habe, änder ich meistens noch was...das wäre aber nicht mehr möglich, wenn ich die Hälfte schon hochgeladen habe...ich hoffe, du verstehst das.  
Zu dem "nichts", ich nehm mal an, dass du das meinst, als Hermine in Harrys Erinnerung ist, und die andere Hermine in die Küche kommt? Harry hatte Ron gerade gesagt, dass er Hermine einen Antrag machen will, das können sie ja schlecht sagen, wenn Hermine fragt, was sie machen, oder?  
Draco kommt noch vor, aber seine Rolle steht noch nicht gant fest. Genauso wenig ist noch unklar von wem Harry erfährt, dass Kerry seine Tochter ist...da musst du dich leider noch ein wenig gedulden.

**HPHG-Reader: **Das sollte keine Drohung sein, nur ein Hinweis -grins-, aber lasst dich nicht aufhalten, erwähne ruhig weiter die Fehler...macht mir gar nichts aus -smile-. Hauptsache es kommt wenigstens eine kleine Lobeshymne -liebschau-.  
Ich muss sagen, dein Review hat mich sehr amüsiert, als ich es gelesen habe. Deine Verbresserungsvorschläge waren ja eher Tatsachen, die nicht widerruflich sind. Und ich muss dir Recht geben, es ist eine Achterbahnfahrt. Wie sie diesesmal ausgehen wird, will ich dir nicht verraten, aber ich kann dir versprechen das es wieder einige Auf und Abs geben wird...da hast du mein Wort drauf -grins-

**Tina: **Erstmal danke...und das mit dem Papier tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich kann dir zu meinem Bedauern aber auch nicht sagen was man dagegen tun könnte, sorry. Aber diesmal sind es 5 Seiten weniger als beim letzten Kapitel...is ja schon mal nen Vortschritt.

**kurai91: **für meine Verhältnisse war das eigentlich schon schnell...ich weiß, dass ihr das leider bestimmt nichts so seht...aber verzeih es mir.

**HarryHermine: **Ich hoffe, dieses gefällt dir auch...diesesmal kennst du's ganz bestimmt noch nicht. dich auch ganz lieb zurückdrück

**nichan: **sag das mal meiner Beta-Leserin, sie mag's nicht so, wenn's ganz so lang ist und irgendwie muss ich mich mit ihr einigen...oder zumindest Kompromisse schließen. Aber schön, dass es dir gefällt - vielen Dank.

**SweetChrisi**: Erstmal schön, dass sie dir gefällt und hab vielen Dank. Sind deine Fragen eigentlich rethorisch gemeint? Denn genau weiß ich die Antworten nämlich nicht darauf -grins-

**pandoradoggis: **Ich hoffe doch, dass ich dich als Leserin behalten werde.

**Bosch1990: **hab ich getan -smile-

**eve (zu Kap. 1): **Vielen Dank, und ich gebe mir wirklich Mühe, was die Schnelligkeit betrifft. Ich hoffe, dass sie dir auch weiterhin gefallen wird.

**HexeLea: **Hallo neue Beta-Leserin! Freut mich das dir 5 gefallen hat. Deine meinung über 6 kenn ich ja schon, ich hoffe, dass du mir trotzdem was kleines hinterlässt -liebschau-

**alyssa03: **Hab vielen Dank, das baut auf. Und zu deinen Fragen: Vielleicht. Vielleicht.

**Miss Shirley Blythe: **Dakeschön und das mit dem Worte fehlen kenn ich auch. Ich stell mir das mit Ron und Hermine genauso vor (na ja, sonst hätt ich es ja nicht geschrieben, ne). Ich bin gespannt, wie es dir gefallen wird.

**Emily Ginn: **Gefällt deinem Bruder die geschichte nicht, oder dass du nicht ansprechbar bist -grins-. Das mit der Sucht stillen, lässt sich glaub ich, einrichten...hoff ich.

**Quizer: **Es freut micht das sie dir gefällt und was das Pairing betrifft, kann ich dir nur zustimmen. Ach ja, und ich habe gegen das Wort >gut überhaupt keine Einwende, glaub mir - girns-. Da du ja erst vor ein paar Tagen deinen Review geschrieben hast, musstest du nicht so lange warten wie die anderen. Ich empfehle dir, dir einfach mal die Datums von dem 5. Kapitel aunzuschauen und dann kannst du dir ein ungefähres Bild machen, wie lange ich so brauchte...rechte lieber noch ein paar Tage drauf.

GUT! Das war's von meiner Seite. Jetzt dürft ihr. Ich werde mich wie immer im nächsten Kapitel verteidigen. Nochmals vielen Dank an alle für eure Reviews, die helfen wirklich. Hab euch alle ganz doll lieb und fühlt euch gedrückt.

* * *

Kapitel VI 

Durchkreuzte Pläne

Langsam öffneten sich die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen und er blickte in dieses unglaublich zarte Gesicht Hermines. Er hatte in dieser Nacht seit langem wieder richtig gut geschlafen und nun, da sie die erste war, die er andiesem Morgen sah, erhellte es für ihn den Tag noch mehr. Er wollte nicht an den Streit denken, es war dumm von ihm, anzunehmen, sie würde es verständnisvoll aufnehmen. Er hätte wissen müssen – nein – nicht glauben dürfen, sie würde anders reagieren, als Hermine es getan hatte. Ihre Reaktion war nur menschlich und Harry wunderte es, dass sie ihm nicht mit ihrer ganzen Wut ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Aber es war eben seine Hermine, die Frau, die er liebte und die wie ein Gottesgeschenk neben ihm im Bett schlief und so unglaublich traumhaft anzusehen war. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, gestört von einem bitteren Gedanken, wie es wohl aussehen wird, wenn sie erwachte. Harry schaffte es nicht seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden, sie fesselte ihn und dabei tat sie nichts weiter als still da zu liegen. Er zwang sich seine Hände bei sich zu behalten, doch ihre Haut schien so verlockend, er konnte gar nicht anders als mit seinen Fingern sanft an ihrer weichen Haut entlang zu fahren. In seinen Fingerspitzen kribbelte es bei der Berührung vonHermines Wange und Harry hielt den Atmen an – wieso wussteer auch nicht. Nur schwerfällig öffneten sich die Lider der Braunhaarigen und braune blickten in grüne Augen. Harry konnte nicht deuten, was ihr Ausdruck darin zeigte und er nahm seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht, doch schaffte er es nicht sich von ihrem Blick loszureißen. Wäre seine Kehle nicht so trocken gewesen, Harry hätte am liebsten schwer geschluckt. Warum sagte sie nichts? Was ging ihr durch den Kopf?

„Morgen", sagte er.

„Morgen", antwortete sie.

Für beide war es ein seltsames Gefühl neben dem aufzuwachen, für den das Verlangen in einem noch immer loderte und zu jeder Zeit ausbrechen konnte, und trotzdem der Gedanke des Streites nicht vergessen werden konnte. Keiner von beiden wusste, wie man damit umzugehen hat, geschweige denn, was man hätte in solch einer Situation sagen können.

„Hermine, ich…", versuchte Harry den Anfang, doch verlor sich seine Stimme.

„Schon gut. Du musst mir nichts erklären. Was ich gesagt habe, war dir gegenüber nicht fair und es tut mir Leid, ganz ehrlich. Ich weiß, das du mich nur beschützen wolltest." Hermine hatte nicht aufgehört ihm in die Augen zu sehen, die sich immer mehr vor Erstaunen weiteten.

„Nein…ich mein, doch." Er hatte sich aufrecht hingesetzt, erwiderte ihren nun leicht verwirrten Blick. „Was ich sagen wollte, natürlich wollt ich dich beschützen, aber ich bin derjenige, der sich entschuldigen muss. Die Erinnerungen, die du gesehen hast, waren nur der Anfang. Ich hatte zuerst auch angenommen, es seien Nachwirkungen oder… Selbstvorwürfe. Das was ich getan habe, die Menschen, die in dieser Nacht ihr Leben lassen mussten, eswar schrecklich und es lag außerhalb meiner Kontrolle. Ich kann das nicht rückgängig machen, aber es war sicher nicht der Grund, warum ich euch – dich – verlassen habe." Sein Blick senkte sich. „Es war nur eine Möglichkeit, mein Verschwinden zu erklären oder zu entschuldigen…Eine billige Ausrede.

Du bist der Grund. Du bist immer der Grund, für all mein Tun und Handeln, für meine Gedanken und Gefühle. Ich habe Panik bekommen – unbeschreibliche Angst, als diese Visionen immer schlimmer wurden und ich keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sah, als mich von dir fern zu halten. Aus deinem Leben zu verschwinden, damit auch i_er_/i daraus verschwindet…es tut mir Leid, 'Mine, so Leid." Harry konnte ihr nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen, Tränen trübten seinen Blick, seine Hände krallten sich in den Bettbezug und nur mühsam konnte er das Schluchzen unterdrücken. Hermine tat es in der Seele weh, ihn so zu sehen, all der Schmerz, der sich die Jahre über angestaut hatte und nun nach außen drang. Sie nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände und schmiegte sich an ihn, es tat beiden gut wieder so nah beim anderen zu sein. Wie ein Kleinkind hielt sie Harry in den Armen und wiegte in leicht hin und her, dass er sich beruhigte.

„Ich kenn das…das mit dem Panik kriegen." Ihre Stimme klang sanft und sein Körper hörte auf zu zittern, damit er ihrer lieblichen Stimme lauschen konnte. „Manchmal frisst sie einen auf und ein unglaublicher Selbstekel überfällt einen aufgrund der eigenen Feigheit, aber man kann sie einfach nicht überwinden und jedes Mal stürzt man in Kummer, weil man es wieder nicht übers Herz gebracht hat, sein Geheimnis zu offenbaren." Harry wand sich aus ihrer Umarmung und versuchte ihr nun in die Augen zu sehen, doch war es diesmal sie, die den Blick nach unten senkte. Er fragte sich, was sie um alles in der Welt bedrückte, was sie von einem Moment zum anderen dermaßen traurig werden ließ.

Wie so oft, legte er seinen Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihm in dieAugen zu sehen. Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille im Raum. Harry hatte schon öfter gemerkt, dass Hermine etwas beschäftigte, was sie tief in ihre Gedankenwelt tauchen ließ, doch er wollte sie auf keinen Fall zu etwas drängen, zu dem sie noch nicht bereit war. Er musste innerlich schmunzeln – wäre er nicht sicher, es handle sich nur um ein Geheimnis, man hätte es leicht mit etwas anderem assoziieren können.

Seinen Gedanken abschüttelnd, gab er Hermine einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und wieder kam dieses wohlige Gefühl in dem Schwarzhaarigen auf, dieses einmalige Kribbeln, das ihm sagte, dass sie die Einzige für ihn seiIhr Gesicht in seine Hände nehmend, küsste er sie abermals – diesmal ihre Nasenspitze – wanderte weiter hinunter und vereinte seine Lippen mit den ihren.

„Wenn du bereit bist, es jemanden anzuvertrauen, dann sollst du wissen, dass ich da bin", flüsterte er, um danach erneut ihre Lippen zu küssen. Hermine schaffte nur ein Nicken, denn sie verlor sich in diesem Kuss und der Streit war fast vergessen.

Beider Atem ging schwer und sie waren zurück in die Kissen gesunken.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Hermine.

„Nun, ich hätte da schon eine Idee." Ein schelmisches Grinsen zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht, verschwand jedoch sogleich, als Hermine darauf antwortete.

„Harry, ich meine wegen…ihm." So wie ihre Stimme leiser wurde, nahm sein Gesicht einen Ernsten Ausdruck an. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung was sie hätten tun können.

„Ich weiß nicht", sprach er seinen Gedanken aus. „Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob meine Vermutungen stimmen. Was ist, wenn ich falsch liege? Oder noch schlimmer – wenn es wahr ist? Im Moment kann ich weder fühlen, ob er am Leben oder tot ist und das beunruhigt mich am meisten, denn dies würde bedeuten, er kann nicht sterben." Hermine versuchte sein Gesagtes nachzuvollziehen, denn war es zu dieser Zeit noch alles sehr verwirrend. „Ich träum von ihm – ich nehme jedenfalls an, dass er es ist – ich höre nur seine Stimme und selbst die ist verzerrt. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob es überhaupt Träume sind, vielleicht auch Visionen, aber ich denke nicht."

„Wieso sollten es keine Visionen sein? Ich mein, du hattest sie doch öfter."

„Aber da war es anders, es passierte gerade was ich sah, aber hier…ich weiß nicht, als würde es noch passieren." Und er betete, dass dem nicht so war. Denn das würde heißen, dass sich Kerry irgendwann in diesem mysteriösen Raum befinden würde und das dürfte einfach nicht geschehen. Er verschwieg Hermine lieber vorerst, dass Harry zu Anfang alles aus den Augen ihrer Tochter beobachtete hatte, es würde sie nur aufregen und er wollte sie nicht noch mehr beunruhigen. Hermine schwieg für eine Weile, Harry wusste, dass sie versuchte eine Erklärung dafür zu finden, aber viel Hoffnung hatte er nicht.

„Harry?"

„Mhm."

„Was hast du all die Jahre über gemacht, wo warst du?" Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Es sah so aus, als müsste er angestrengt darüber nachdenken, wo er überall gewesen war.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich könnte dir nicht alle Länder und Städte sagen, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Von manchen weiß ich noch immer nicht die Namen. Ich war in Indien, Transsilvanien, habe Paris bei Nacht gesehen, die Kälte Grönlands gespürt. Skandinavien, dann Deutschland, weiter nach Italien, zur Wüste Sahara in Afrika. Ich war überall und nirgendwo und habe mir all das Wissen über deren Kulturen der Zauberei angeeignet – oder es zumindestversucht – war immer auf der Suche nach neuen Zauberformeln und Flüchen, habe die Kunst der uralten Magie der Chinesen und Ägypter gelernt und war dabei immer auf der Suche…" Schweigen. Grüne blickten in braune Augen und keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort – so schien es, als wäre Hermine sprachlos. Nur für kurze Dauer.

„Das klingt spannend."

„Nicht wirklich." Es war einsam, dachte er sich, aber er wollte es nicht sagen, es war ja seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen.

„Als ich zu dir kam als Kerry erkrankt war – es war mir erst später aufgefallen – da bist du vor meiner Nase verschwunden. Wie um alles in der Welt hast du das gemacht. Ich dachte, in Hogwarts kann man nicht apparieren." Hermine sah den Schwarzhaarigen fragend an, auf dessen Lippen sich ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, wann sie ihn darauf ansprechen würde.

„Ich bin nicht appariert – oder sagen wir so – ich habe mir ein Schlupfloch beim Anti-Apparationszauber gesucht, das mir ermöglicht auch im Schloss zu apparieren oder zu disapparieren.

„Aber wie?", fragte sie erstaunt und abermals huschte ein Schmunzeln über sein Gesicht.

„Alles eine Frage der Konzentration, man muss seine Umgebung ausblenden können…" Er schloss die Augen. Hermine wartete darauf, dass er weiter sprach, doch das tat ernicht.

„Harry." Sie stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen und wollte ihm näher kommen, als er plötzlich verschwand.

„…und man kann überall hin." Hermine schrie kurz auf, als er hinter ihr, auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, erschien, ohne irgendwelche Laute von sich gegeben zu haben. Er atmete etwas schneller als normal, so wie es aussah, war es mehr als einfach, einen solch starken Zauber zu umgehen.Mit einem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck sah Hermine den Fünfundzwanzigjährigen an, kein Wort sagen könnend.

„Du erstaunst mich immer wieder, Harry Potter", brach sie nacheiniger Zeit die Stille. „Und das ist es, was ich so an dir liebe." Harry hätte schwören können, an diesem Morgen wäre zum zweiten Mal die Sonne aufgegangen, nachdem diese Worte Hermines Mund verlassen hatten. Er war nicht imstande irgendeinen sinnvoll zusammenhängenden Satz zu formulieren, sondern nur sich zu ihr zu beugen und ihre Lippen zu kosten. Hungrig nach mehr, drückte er sie sanft ins Kissen. Leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihrer Kehle,welches durch seine immer inniger werdenden Küsse gedämpft wurde.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte er, bevor sich seine Lippen auf den ihren wieder fanden. Die wenigen Kleider, die Hermine trug, fielenschnell und eh sie sich versah, schmolz sie unter den Berührungen Harrys auf ihrem ganzen Körper. Es hätte ewig so andauern können.

Harry stoppte kurz in seinem Tun und blickte in die glänzenden braunen Augen der Frau unter ihm. Dieses liebliche Lächeln, welches Hermine so sehr liebte, zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht und die Frage, warum er aufgehört hatte, verblasste. „ Fröhliche…"

„WEIHNACHTEN! Weihnachten! Aufstehen, es ist Weihnachten!" Kerry kam ohne jegliche Vorwarnung in das Zimmer gestürmt, auf und ab springend und lief wie selbstverständlich auf das Bett zu, in dem ihre Eltern gemeinsam lagen – spärlich bekleidet – stützte sich mit ihren Händen auf die Kante und sprang immer wieder hoch und rief dabei „Weihnachten".

Harry, sowie Hermine hatten im Schock des Überraschungsmomentes die Decke jeweils bis zum Kinn gezogen und lagen nun halb aufrecht sitzend, steif im Bett, die Augen vor Erstaunen über das plötzliche Erscheinen des kleinen Mädchens aufgerissen.

„Es ist Weihnachten", wiederholte Kerry freudestrahlend. „Und ich hab ganz viele Geschenke bekommen, die müsst ihr euch ansehen (so war geklärt, dass sie auch wirklich beide im Bett sah). Nur ein Nicken kam von den zwei Erwachsenen. „Machen wir wieder eine Schlittenfahrt, bitte."

„Machen wir Schatz", lächelte Hermine eher krampfhaft. Ihre Tochter stieß einen Jubelschrei aus und so unerwartet wie sie aufgetaucht war, verschwand sie wie ein kleiner Wirbelwind aus dem Zimmer. Hätte ein Außenstehender das beobachtet, er hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass dieses Kind noch vor ein paar Tagen mit hohem Fieber im Krankenflügel gelegen hat, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Er wandte sich zu Hermine, die ihn mit dem gleichen fragenden Blick anzuschauen schien, welcherauch sein Gesicht aufweisen musste.

„Schlittenfahrt?", fragte er nach, um nicht auf das eigentliche Thema zu sprechen zu kommen und Hermine war dankbar dafür.

„Wir machen jedes Jahr zu dieser Zeit eine Schlittenfahrt mit den Kutschen, Kerry war immer ganz begeistert und so haben wir es zur Tradition werden lassen."

„Dasssie begeistert ist, hat man nicht übersehen können. Dieses Fest scheint sie wirklich zu lieben", grinste er.

„Ja, du hast Recht, aber ich glaube, dieses Jahr hat es noch einen anderen Grund." Nur widerwillig erhob sie sich aus dem warmen Bett und fing an, ihre restlich zerstreuten Sachen aufzuheben.

„Und welcher wäre das?", erkundigte er sich neugierig. Hermine zögerte einen Augenblick.

„Du."

„Ich?", fragte er verwundert nach. Hermine hielt in ihrer Tätigkeit inne und sah in direkt an.

„Na ja…sie mag dich sehr…und es ist das erste Mal, dass ihr Weihnachten zusammen verbringt – sie freut sich halt." Hermine begann sich anzuziehen, sie wollte möglichst gleichgültig klingen, als sei es das Normalste, das ein Kind sich mehr als nur freute, Weihnachtenmit dem eigenen Vater zu verbringen, dem sie aber von seiner Tochter nichts sagen durfte.Harry saß noch immer in seinem Bett und schien nachzudenken. Das Gesagte ließ ein wohliges Gefühl in ihm hochsteigen und er sagte sich, dass es immer so sein könnte wie es dieses Weihnachten ist – alle drei zusammen. Eine Bewegung vor seinen Augen holte ihn aus seinen Überlegungen und er sah einer lächelnden Hermine ins Gesicht.

„Frühstücken wir gemeinsam?" Harry nickte nur und die Fünfundzwanzigjährige sah diesen Blick in seinen Augen, der zeigte, dass er sie am liebsten küssen würde, doch der Gedanke an die Unterbrechung vor ein paar Minuten, schien ihn daran zu hindern. Sie beugte sich vor und sanft berührten ihre Lippen die seinen und ein liebevoller Kuss verband die beiden für einen kurzen Moment.

„Wir sehen uns unten." Damit stand sie auf und verließ das Zimmer, einen erstaunten Harry zurücklassend. Harry brauchte eine Weile, um sich ebenfalls aus den warmen Federn zu erheben und tat dies wohl ein wenig zu schnell, da ihn ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl überkam. Er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und es verflog wieder. Gerade ein Schritt gehen wollend, merkte er etwas Nasses auf seinen Fuß tropfen und verwundert blickte er auf diesen. Zu seinem Erstaunen entdeckte er einen rot schimmernden Fleck auf seinem Fußrücken und es folgte immer mehr, beim weiteren Betrachten. Sich mit der Hand an die Nase fassend, fühlte er, wie eine dickflüssige Substanz seine Fingerkuppen benetzte und als er sie sich betrachtete, stellte er fest, dass er blutete. Leicht verwirrt, woher das so plötzlich kam, ging er ins Bad um die Blutung zu stoppen. Das war ihm wirklich noch nie passiert, aber das Nasenbluten hörte auch schon wieder auf, nachdem er sich ein paar Minuten ein Tuch darunter hielt. Nachdem er sich fertig gemacht hatte, begab er sich auf den Weg nach unten zum gemeinsamen Frühstück.

Die Große Halle war noch immer gefüllt mit diesem herrlichen Duft, der an Weihnachten erinnerte. Harry saß alleine am Tisch, er hätte nicht erwartet, der erste zu sein. Seine Hand stützte seinen Kopf und er starrte auf seinen leeren Teller, ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken könnend. Er musste an die Nacht denken, wobei es eher der schönere Teil war, der seine Gedanken einnahm. Es tat so gut, sie wieder zu spüren, ihre Haare zwischen seinen Fingern und ihre weichen Lippen auf den seinen. Harry ließ alles noch mal Revue passieren, bis er an die Stelle kam, an dem alles schief gegangen zu sein schien – aber was dachte er – es war alles schief gegangen.

Ein Ruckeln erschütterte seinen Körper und er war gezwungen aus seiner Gedankenwelt zu tauchen, nur um dann in das fragende Gesicht seines besten Freundes zu sehen.

„Was ist los, Kumpel, ich hab dich zigmal gerufen."

„Tut mir Leid, ich war in Gedanken", entschuldigte er sich, während sich der Rothaarige neben ihn nieder ließ und damit begann, seinen Teller zu füllen. Harry sah ihn ungläubig an, da er gar nicht mehr aufhörte, sich von allemetwas (und ein bisschen mehr) aufzuhäufen. „Wollen wir nicht auf die anderen warten?"

„Ja klar…", meinte er selbstverständlich, bemerkte dann aber den skeptischen Blick seines Freundes, auf den prall gefüllten Teller gerichtet. „Was denn? Was man hat, hat man", erklärte er grinsend und Harry konnte nicht anders, als es zu erwidern – das war typisch Ron.

„Vielfraß." War der einzige Kommentar, den Harry dazu äußern konnte.

Zu Rons Freude dauerte es nicht lange, bis auch seine Frau und Hermine, sowie die beiden Kids auftauchten, die noch völlig überdreht wegen ihren Geschenken waren. Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm beim Anblick von Hermine ein Lächelnüber das Gesicht huschte, welches von Ron nicht unbemerkt blieb, doch war es für ihn nur ein Zufall – vorerst.

Gemeinsam fingen sie an zu frühstücken, sich über Merlin und die Welt zu unterhalten (Kerry und Alec fingen sich bald darauf zu langweilen an und begannen, Fangen zu spielen) und sie merkten gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging.

„Ach bevor ich es vergesse, Harry", sprach Ron, während sich noch immer sein Frühstück im Mund befand (er war der einzige, der noch aß) und er daraufhin einen gut gemeinten Schlag von Padma erhielt. Diese Geste seiner Frau mehr oder weniger ignorierend, fuhr er fort. „Danke für die Karten des Chudley Cannons-Spiels, ich bin fast in Ohnmacht gefallen als ich die Plätze gesehen habe. Ich hatte bei mir auf der Arbeit keine guten Karten mehr bekommen, danke Mann. Woher wusstest du das?" Harry grinste.

„Ein Engel hat es mir geflüstert." Ron sah ihn eine Weile an, schon wieder zeigte sich dieses Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, aber er schrieb es auf das Geschenk, und er wartete darauf, dasssein Freund irgendein Wort über sein Geschenk sagen würde. Harry schien diesen andeutenden Blick seines Freundes zu verstehen und sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Tut mir Leid, ich war heut morgen so…i_abgelenkt_/i, ich habe vergessen meine Geschenke zu öffnen, sorry." Schon wieder dieses Schmunzeln.

Nachdem Kerry angefangen hatte zu drängeln, sie wolle jetzt unbedingt mit den Kutschen fahren und Alec sich hier angeschlossen hatte, gaben die vier Erwachsenen auf und Hermine und Padma nahmen die zwei kleinen Nervensägen, um sie dem Wetter entsprechend anzuziehen. Ron, sowie Harry sahen den beiden Frauen grinsend hinterher, nur dass Ron der Meinung war, dass das Grinsen Harrys sich wegen einem anderen Grund auf seinem Gesicht zeigte.

„Sag mal, Kumpel, willst du deinem alten Freund nicht irgendetwas sagen?" Harry war über das geheimnisvolle Getue von Ron verwundert und konnte sich nicht denken, was er mit dieser Frage bewirken wollte.

„Ich versteh nicht, was meinst du?"

„Los, sag schon was passiert ist." Ron drängelte und er wurde nur noch verwirrter.

„Was soll passiert sein, Ron?" Harry musste lachen, langsam konnte er sich vorstellen, was der Rothaarige von ihm wollte und er hatte nicht vor, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. „Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst." Wieder zeigte sich dieses Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, Ron war sich sicher, dass er es kannte. Er war nun mit Harry lange genug befreundet, um behaupten zu können, seine verschieden Arten zu lachen, grinsen, schmunzeln – oder was auch immer – unterscheiden zu können und das was er gerade sah, kannte er ganz genau. Jetzt stand nur noch die Frage offen, von wo. Er überlegte fieberhaft, bis ihmplötzlich ein Bild in seinem Kopf auftauchte – siebente Klasse – Harry und er im Gemeinschaftsraum – als er ihm erzählt hatte, dass er…

„Oh Merlin, du hast mit Hermine-" Geschockt sah er den Schwarzhaarigen an.

„Wirst du wohl nicht so schreien…und ja." Er musste über den Gesichtsausdruck seinen Freundes schmunzeln, welcher sich von geschockt in verschmitzt wechselte, nachdem Harry es bejaht hatte – auch wenn er sich fragte, wie er das herausgefunden hatte. Harry musste erneut grinsen.

„Was?", fragte Ron wieder schockiert, „zwei Mal?"

„Ron!" Nun schien Harry die Sprache verloren zu haben, wie um alles in der Welt…"Woher-"

„Glaub mir, dein Gesicht sagt mehr als tausend Worte", grinste der Rothaarige und stand auf.

„Bin ich wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen?"

„Nur wenn es um Hermine geht." Ron schwieg eine Weile. „Was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun? Seid ihr wieder – na ja – zusammen?" Harry sah die leichte Besorgnis in dem Gesicht seines Freundes, Ron wusste, dass die zwei einiges hatten durchmachen müssen; sie verdienten einander.

„Schwer zu sagen. Ja – nein – vielleicht…ich fasel. Am besten, ich warte erst einmal ab, damit sie sich zu nichts gedrängt fühlt und hoffe, dass sie den ersten Schritt macht. Schließlich hat sie gestern…" Doch Harry wurde unterbrochen.

„Bitte, keine Details", grinste Ron. So verließen auch die zwei Männer die Große Halle, und die leeren Teller und halbvollen Platten verschwanden vom Tisch. Als Ron und er durch die Tür traten, kamen Kerry und Alec ihnen entgegen gelaufen, so dick in Klamotten eingepackt, dass sie durchaus hätten rollen können. Sie kamen beide mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf Harry und Ron zugerannt, wobei sich Kerry in die Arme ihres, und Alec in die seines Vaters fallen ließ.

„Na ihr beiden Rabauken, was haltet ihr von einer langen Schlittenfahrt?" Diegemeinten Rabauken stimmten mit einem gemeinsamen Jubelschrei Ron zu und stürmten nach draußen, gerade als Hermine und Padma die Treppe hinunter geschritten kamen. „Eine sehr lange Schlittenfahrt, die sie müde werden lassen", meinte Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen, welches Harry nur erwidern konnte.

„Hier, Liebling, ich hab dir deine Jacke mitgebracht." Padma reichte ihrem Mann das besagte Stück und er bedankte sich mit einem innigen Kuss, der die beiden anderen Anwesenden zum Räuspern brachte. Ron schnellte von seiner Frau weg und kratze sich verlegen am Kopf.

„Tut nicht so, als würdet ihr das nicht kennen." Damit nahm er Padma schützend in die Arme und zog sie mit hinaus – schaute dabei über seine Schulter und sah die zwei Zurückbleibenden fragend an, gar so, als handelte es sich bei Harry und Hermine um Fremde.

Draußen war es kalt, doch der Wind wehte nur so leicht, dass sich die obere Schicht des Schnees nicht rührte. Die Landschaft lag still da und sie zeigte kein Anzeichen von Leben. Nur zwei schmale Linien zogen sich durch die hohe Decke des Schnees und in der Mitte erkannte man die Spuren von Hufen. Harry genoss die Schlittenfahrt, diese Idylle um ihn herum, die schneebedeckten Baumwipfel, die Ländereien, welche still dalagen und wäre dies noch nicht alles genug gewesen, wurde er gleichzeitig von einer gewissen Braunhaarigen gewärmt. Hermine in seinem Arm haltend, nahmen die zwei Kerry in ihre Mitte und verbrachten die Fahrt schweigend. Für ihn hätte dieser Tag ewig dauernund gar nicht mehr vorbei gehen sollen, denn Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern je ein schöneres Weihnachten verbracht zu haben. Hermine noch näher zu sich heran ziehend, küsste er zärtlich ihre Wange und wieder machte sich dieses warme und vertraute Gefühl der Geborgenheit in ihr breit, das sie einfach nur schmunzeln ließ. Kerry erging es nicht anders. Ihre Eltern so zu sehen, war für sie der größte Wunsch, den man haben konnte und dieses Weihnachten hatte er sich erfüllt. Jetzt fehlte ihr nur noch eines, um ihr Glück zu vervollständigen und das wäre das Geheimnis, das sie und ihre Mutter vor Harry hatten, zu offenbaren, damit er endlich erfahren sollte, dass er schon längst die Familie besaß, die er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Dass sie direkt vor seiner Nase war und er nur noch zugreifen bräuchte, damit sie endlich ihren Vater in die Arme schließen konnte, mit dem Wissen, dass er seine Tochter umarmte.

Kerry kuschelte sich noch mehr in die Decke ein, die sie warm hielt, und lehnte sich gegen ihren Vater, der noch immer mit seinen Lippen die Wangen Hermines erkundete. Das kleine Mädchen musste kichern und blickte zu den zwei Erwachsenen hinauf und schaute in dieselben leuchtend grünen Augen, wie die ihren und entdeckte das lächelnde Gesicht von Harry. Er zwinkerte ihr zu und hatte kurzer Hand seinen Zauberstab hervorgeholt und schwang diesen mit einer leichten Bewegung seines Handgelenkes. Harrys Lächeln wurde immer breiter und das Mädchen wartete gespannt was passieren würde.

„HEY!", hörten es die Drei hinter sich schreien und sahen Ron, der von seinem Platz aufgesprungen war und verzweifelt versuchte, die auf ihn zufliegenden Schneebälle abzuwehren. Man hörte das Gekicher von Alec, der seinem Vater mit größter Begeisterung zusah und auch seiner Frau schien es schwer zu fallen, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen (die Schneebälle trafen immer nur ihn). Auch Hermine und Kerry mussten über den Anblick, der ihnen der Rothaarige bot, lachen und Harry sah seinem Freund mit einem schiefen Grinsen dabei zu, wie er herumtänzelte, um den Bällen auszuweichen. „HARRY, DAS IST DEINE HANDSCHRIFT!", brüllte er zu seinem so genannten besten Freund hinüber. „MACH SOFORT, DASS ES AUFHÖRT! SORORT!"

„Tut mir wirklich Leid, Ron, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wovondu sprichst." Inzwischen hatten beide Kutschen angehalten und Ron war von seiner hinunter gesprungen, um sich hinter dieser zu verstecken, doch da der Schnee von allen Seiten kam, war es aussichtslos.

„Na warte, das kriegst du wieder!"

Und schon war die Schneeballschlacht in vollem Gange, wobei es für Ron mehr als schlecht aussah, da sich alle gegen ihn verschworen zu haben schienen und nur Hermine mit ihm Mitleid bekam und sich auf seine Seite schlug und siesich zu zweit gegen die anderen behaupten mussten. Die beiden Frauen gaben als erstes auf und setzten sich in eine der Kutschen und sahen dabei zu, wie sich nun Harry und Kerry gegen Ron und Alec eine erbitterte Schlacht lieferten und Magie eine entscheidende Rolle dabei spielte.

„Es ist toll, dass die Kinder sich so gut verstehen, stimmt's?**"** Padma sah ihre Freundin an, die noch immer der Schneeballschlacht folgte – obwohl ihr Augenmerk jemand ganz bestimmtem gewidmet war, der gerade unglaublich anziehend auf sie wirkte, mit den nassen Haaren vom Schnee, den leicht geröteten Wangen von der Kälte.

„Ja", sagte sie und schaute noch immer Harry zu, der sich gerade Kerry geschnappt hatte und sie auf seine Schultern setzte. „Und Kerry und Alec sind auch unzertrennlich." Es herrschte eine Weile Schweigen zwischen den beiden Frauen, bis sie beide in Gelächter ausbrachen und es ihnen schwer fiel sich wieder zu beruhigen. Hermine musste sich den Bauch halten und auch Padma erging es nicht anders.

„Hermine, darf ich dir was anvertrauen?" Padmas Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernster und Besorgnis war darin zu erkennen.

„Natürlich, weißt du doch."

„Nun, ich denke, dass…ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, aber ich glaube,…Mir ist in letzter Zeit morgens immer schlechtund-" Hermine zog die Luft ein, ihre Freundin brauchte nicht weiterzureden.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Hermine begeistert

„Nun ja, ich – doch schon…hundertprozentig sicher." Sie lächelte schwach, nicht sicher, ob sie sich genauso freuen konnte wie Hermine es tat.

„Weiß es Ron schon?"

„Nein, ich weiß nicht, wie er reagieren wird. Wir hatten uns eigentlich geeinigt, erstmal zu warten mit einem weiteren Kind." Ihr Blick schweifte kurz zu ihrem Mann, der sich gerade am Boden liegend mit den zwei Kindern auf dem Rücken befand.

„Sag es ihm, er wird sich freuen, keine Frage." Hermine legte ihre Hand auf den Arm ihrer Freundinund es schien sie zu beruhigen.

„Ja, das wird er." Beide lachten sie und umarmten sich auf Grund der tollen Nachricht.

„Was ist denn so lustig, ihr zwei?" Die beiden hatten gar nicht gemerkt, dass die Schneeballschlacht für beendet erklärt wurde und sahen die zwei Männer an, nur um gleich darauf wieder ins Lachen auszubrechen. Als weder Harry noch Ron eine Antwort erhielten, hörte man den Rothaarigen nur i_Frauen_/i murmeln, während er zur anderen Kutsche ging, in der sich schon Kerry und Alec befanden. Padma, die ihren Gatten nur all zu gut kannte, lief ihm hinterher und umarmte ihn von hinten, wobei Ron versuchte weiterhin die eingeschnappte Leberwurst zu spielen. Harry, der das ganze eher gelassen sah, gesellte sich zu Hermine, die noch immer gluckste, und platzierte sich genau neben sie, nur um sie in seine Arme zu ziehen und den Abstand ihrer Lippen zu verringern.

„Wow", hauchte Hermine und blickte ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen. „Wofür war der?" Die Frage war für sie durchaus berechtigt, denn begleitete den Kuss so viel Leidenschaft, Hingabe und…Liebe, dass sie gerade in seinen Armen geschmolzen war und sich nach mehr sehnte.

„Dafür, dass du so bist, wie du bist", sagte er lächelnd und küsste sie von neuem – sie hatte keine Einwände.

„Hey ihr zwei Turteltauben, können wir weiter oder wollt ihr lieber ein ungestörtes Plätzchen für euch haben, dann fahren wir schon los." Selbst aus der Entfernung konnte man deutlich das breite Grinsen Rons erkennen und ehe dieser sich versah, befand sich ein nasser Batzen Schnee in seinem Gesicht.

Kaum waren sie wieder am Schloss angelangt, fing es erneut an zu schneien und der Wind wehte eisig um die Ecken des Schlosses, wirbelte die weiße Pracht auf und es wurde zunehmendungemütlicher draußen. Während Harry und Ron dem Halbriesen dabei halfen, die Pferde und Kutschen an ihre Plätze zu bringen, gingen die Frauen mit den zwei Knirpsen ins Schlossinnere. Kaum fiel die Tür hinter den Vieren ins Schloss, rannten Kerry und Alec die Treppe hinauf und waren aus den Augen ihrer Mütter verschwunden.

„Sag mal, Hermine, kann es sein, dass du mir noch etwas erzählen möchtest. Sag mir, wenn ich mich irre, aber wie es mir schien, konntest du und Harry nur schwer die Finger voneinander lassen." Hermine lächelte verschmitzt, sagte aber nichts. Padma verdrehte die Augen, sie wusste, dass wenn Hermine schwieg, ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb, als es ihraus der Nase zu ziehen, doch auf der anderen Seite war Hermine jemand, der nichts lange für sich behalten konnte, wenn es darum ging, wenn ihr etwas wundervollen widerfahren war„Los, du kannst mir nichts vormachen, dieses Lächeln sagt alles. Also, was ist gestern passiert?"

„Also gut…" Und schon erzählte die Braunhaarige aufgeregt die gestrigen Ereignisse der Nacht, auchwenn nicht alles und nicht all zu detailliert, aber Padma bemerkte das Leuchten in ihren Augen, den verträumten Blick, wenn sie über Harry sprach. Sie freute sich, dass es zwischen den beiden wieder anfing zu funktionieren, keiner verdiente mehr einander als Harry und Hermine und die Zeit, durch die sie gehen mussten, war alles andere als einfach. Der erste Schritt für eine glücklichere Zukunft war getan, auch wenn der Weg dorthin beschwerlich werden würde.

„Seid ihr wieder zusammen?" Hermine schien zu überlegen, sie hatte mit Harry noch nicht darüber gesprochen, insofern war sie sich nicht sicher. Vielleicht würde er denken, dass es ein Fehler war, vielleicht dachte sie, es wäre ein Fehler. Möglicherweise würden sie in ihre alten Angewohnheiten zurückfallen und erneut von Unsicherheit und Angst ergriffen werden…aber hätte er sie denn heute so leidenschaftlich geküsst, wäre er sich seiner Gefühle nicht bewusst?

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll. Ich weiß nur, dass ich es mir wünsche würde, damit endlich alles wieder normal wird." Sie hatten es sich auf der Couch in Hermines Zimmer bequem gemacht und Hermine schnappte sich ein Kissen, um an dessen Zipfel zu spielen.

„Ich kann davon ausgehen, dass du ihm noch nicht gesagt hast, dass er der Vater deines Kindes ist." Hermine schüttelte sachte den Kopf und fummelte eine Feder aus dem Kissen. „Wann willst du es ihm sagen?"

„Bald." Die Antwort kam etwas zu schnell aus dem Mund von ihrer Freundin, um glaubwürdig zu klingen, aber Padma sagte nichts. Sie wusste, dass dies ein empfindliches Thema für Hermine war, und dass man mit jeder Reaktion rechnen musste. Wie es schien, hatte Hermine eingesehen, dass sie es nicht mehr lange vor sich her schieben konnte.

„Wann zeigst du ihm sein Weihnachtsgeschenk", verließdie Schwarzhaarige das unangenehme Thema und Hermine war dankbar dafür, denn jedes Mal, wenn es zur Sprache kam, war dies ein weiterer und tieferer Stich in ihr Gewissen.

„Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich es ihm noch zeigen soll, was ist, wenn er wütend wird?"

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht. Du hast soviel Arbeit dort hineingesteckt, er wird sich sicher freuen, keine Frage." Padma beruhigte die Fünfundzwanzigjährige, indem sie sanft ihren Arm berührte und diesmal war sie diejenige, die Hermine beruhigte.

„Was ist, wenn er das Ganze falsch versteht, oder denkt, dass ich-"

„Wird er nicht, keine Sorge", unterbrach sie Padma. „Am besten, ihr fahrt sofort los und ich pass derweil auf Kerry auf, damit ihr ein bisschen Zeit für euch habt. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass sie etwas dagegen haben wird. Sie versucht doch schon seit Wochen, dass ihr wieder zueinander findet." Padma lächelte ihrer Freundin aufmunternd zu und Hermine ging es wirklich besser.

„Danke", sagte sie und schloss Padma in die Arme.

„Keine Ursache."

„Und du sagst Ron heute noch die tolle Nachricht.", grinste Hermine, verließ ihr Zimmer und begab sich auf die Suche nach dem Schwarzhaarigen und als hätte er gewusst, seine Anwesenheit wäre gefragt, rannte er in sie hinein – dies sicher nicht beabsichtigt, aber ein toller Nebeneffekt.

„Da bist du ja, ich hab dich gesucht."

„Mich gesucht?", fragte er.

„Ja, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich dich gerne entführen." Sie lächelte und er hatte gar keine andere Wahl als es zu erwidern.

„Okay, darf ich fragen, wohin?"

„Darfst du, aber sei dir bewusst, dass du von mir keine Antwort erhalten wirst. Es ist eine Überraschung, sozusagen mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich." Sie ging voraus und Harry folgte ihr.

„Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk? Noch eines?" Nun war es Hermine, die den Fünfundzwanzigjährigen fragend ansah und war stehen geblieben, um sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

„Noch eines? Aber ich habe dir doch noch gar kein Geschenk gegeben." Harry lächelte und es war dieses Lächeln, welches Hermines Knie schwach werden ließen und sie nicht im Stande war, auch nur einen Schritt zu gehen. Sie sah, wie er auf sie zukam, noch immer dieses umwerfende Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, die augenblicklich mit ihren verschmolzen. Tiefe, ehrliche Leidenschaft durchströmte beide Körper, als Harry begann, ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge zu erkunden. Er liebte dieses Gefühl, sie so zu spüren und er der einzige war, der es erleben durfte und umso weniger wollte er diese Empfindung stoppen. Hermine war die erste, die von ihm abließ, entfernte sich aber nicht weit, sondern ließ ihre Stirn gegen die seine lehnen.

„Du bist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk", hauchte er kaum hörbar, aber für sie so verständlich, als hätte er es geschrien. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen bei seinen Worten, was hätte sie von ihm anderes erwarten können, als dass er sie in den Mittelpunkt seiner Welt stellte…er hatte es immer getan.

„Charmeur."

„Ich gebe mein Bestes", grinste er. „Also, was willst du mir zeigen?" Hermine nahm seine Hand in die ihre und zog Harry mit sich ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Sie gingen zurück in das Zimmer von ihr und Kerry, Padma war nicht mehr da, somit war es vollkommen leer. Hermine schnappte sich ein leeres Blatt Pergament, das sie nicht mehr gebrauchen würde und tippte mir ihrem Zauberstab dagegen.

„i_Portus_/i Fass an!", sagte sie und deutete mit den Augen auf das Pergamentstück. Harry tat wie ihm geheißen ohne Fragen zu stellen und wartete. Gleich darauf spürte er das bekannte Ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel und ehe er hätte einen Ton sagen können, merkte er wieder Boden unter seinen Füßen. Obwohl er nach all den Jahren mit dem Reisen durch Portschlüssel gelernt hatte, nicht mehr auf seinem Allerwertesten zu landen, würde er es trotzdem nicht als die angenehmste Reisemöglichkeit bezeichnen, denn stand es definitiv auf seiner Hitliste nichtweit oben.

Er spürte, wie der Wind an seiner Kleidung zerrte und der Schnee blendete ihn, sodass er kurzweilig die Augen schließen musste. Sie wieder öffnen wollend, legten sich zwei warme Hände darauf und dieses wohltuende Kribbeln, als er ihre Haut auf seiner fühlte, breitete sich in Harry aus.

„Augen zu lassen", hörte er sie hauchen und er kam Hermines Bitte nach. Die junge Hexe nahm seine Hand in die ihre und führte Harry in die richtige Richtung. Hermine musste zugeben, dass sie immer nervöser wurde, je näher siedem Ziel kamen. Ihre Gedanken waren hin und her gerissen, weil sie nicht wusste, wie er reagieren würde, ob er sich freuen, oder ob er von Trauer erfasst werden würde. Einmal tief einatmend und sich einredend, dass sie sich zu viele Sorgen machen würde, blieb sie stehen und blickte den Mann an ihrer Hand an, der noch immer die Augen geschlossen hielt. Hermine hätte ewig so verharren können, Harry einfach nur ins Gesicht sehen, jede seiner, wie sehr sie diesen Mann liebte und wie sehr er ihr gefehlt hatte. Harrys Hand loslassend, stellte sie sich hinter ihn – sie konnte nicht dabei zusehen, wie er reagieren würde – und der Schwarzhaarige spürte, wie die von ihr ausgehende Wärme schwächer wurde und dann vollends verschwand. „Du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen." Hermine klang unsicher und während Harry die Augen aufschlug, fragte er sich warum, vergaß den Gedanken allerdings wieder, als er vor sich ein großes Haus sah, von einem weißen Zaun umringt. Es sah traumhaft schön aus, und auch wenn die Beete und Wiesen von einer hohen Schneedecke verborgen waren, tauchten in seinem inneren Auge duftende, bunte Blumen auf, ein großer Garten mit einem noch größeren Baum, an dessen dickem Ast eine Schaukel befestigt war, dieim leichten Wind hin und her schwang.

Bis auf das, dass das Haus in seiner Erinnerung eine andere Farbe hatte, glich es sich mit diesem wie eineiige Zwillinge. Harry brauchte nicht zu fragen, wessen Haus dassei,oder wem es einmal gehört hatte, trotzdem drehte er sich zu Hermine um und sah sie aus erstaunten Augen an. Sie lächelte leicht, schon einmal beruhigt, dass er nicht schrie, und lief an ihm vorbei, um die Tür vom Zaun zu öffnen und ihmmit ihrem Arm bedeutete, hineinzugehen. Er gehorchte sprachlos und lief durch den Schnee zur grünen Haustür, wo zu seinen Füßen ein Matte mit i_Willkommen_/i darauf, zu sehen war. Hermine holte einen Schlüssel unter einem Blumentopf hervor, der zu ihrer Rechten an der Decke des Vorsprungs befestigt war. Sie schloss die Tür auf, trat über die Türschwelle und wartete darauf, dass Harry ihr folgte.

„Willkommen im Haus der Potters."

Harry war noch immer nicht im Stande, irgendein Wort zu sagen, geschweige denn einen sinnvoll zusammenhängenden Satz, dermaßen überwältigt war er vom Anblick seines Elternhauses. In diesem Augenblick hätte er sich Hunderte von Augen gewünscht, die ihm ermöglicht hätten, in alle Ecken und Zimmer gleichzeitig zu schauen. Er entschied sich, erst die untere Etage zu erkunden und lief an der Treppe rechts von ihm vorbei, Hermine folgte ihm leise. Er betrat das Wohnzimmer, welches durch Licht, das draußen vom Schnee reflektierte, erhellt wurde. Links von ihm befand sich die Küche und auf der anderen Seite eine Sitzecke. Es war einfach gigantisch. Harry ging ein Stück weiter und konnte durch die Terrassentür direkt in den Garten sehen – er war genauso wie in seiner Vorstellung…oder Erinnerung! Das immer noch nicht glauben könnend, drehte er sich wieder zu Hermine um, die sich weiterhin im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, und keiner von beiden schien etwas sagen zu wollen. So entschied sich Harry, es dabei zu belassen, und mit einem Schritt stand er bei ihr, sie in die Arme schließend und küsste sie. Immer inniger werdend, bis sie glaubte, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.

„Gefällt es dir?" Sie war leicht außer Atmen. „Ich war mir nicht sicher wie du rea-" Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit, zu Ende zu sprechen, denn wurde sie erneut von Harrys Lippen berührt und in einen weiteren Kuss verwickelt, der noch leidenschaftlicher zu sein schien als der vorherige – wenn überhaupt möglich.

„Es ist wundervoll", hauchte er in ihr Ohr, „i_du_/i bist wundervoll." Abermals verschmolzen sie zu einem Kuss und je länger er anhielt, desto berauschter fühlte sich die Braunhaarige…dieser Mann schaffte es, sie schweben zu lassen. „Ich liebe dich Hermine Jane Granger." Er grinste innerlich – er wusste genau, dass sie es nicht mochte bei ihrem Zweitnamen genannt zu werden – doch in seinen Augen war dieses gewisse Leuchten von einer Ernsthaftigkeit begleitet, dass Hermine gar nicht seine kleine Stichelei registrierte. Sie zog ihn zu sich hinunter, von dem Klang seiner Worte so ergriffen, dass sie nichts sagen konnte, und ihr nur einfiel ihn erneut zu küssen, mit all der Liebe, die sie aufbringen konnte.

„Wow", war Harry nur fähig zu sagen.

„Komm, ich zeig dir den Rest des Hauses."

Während Hermine ihm noch das Arbeitszimmer seiner Eltern zeigte und nicht anders zu erwarten ihren Lieblingsraum die Bibliothek (welche Hogwarts schwere Konkurrenz machte), die sich ebenfalls unten befanden, zog sie ihn an der Hand haltend nach oben. Unten gab es zwar noch zwei weitere Gästezimmer sowie ein kleines Bad, doch Hermine empfand das nicht als wichtig zu sehen. Es war ein bisschen seltsam, in dem Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern zu stehen, aber auf der anderen Seite war die Vorstellung, wie seine Eltern hier drinnen geschlafen hatten – oder andere Sachen getan hatten – ein angenehmes Gefühl und es strömten noch so viele ähnliche auf ihn ein; Glück, Wärme, Trauer, Geborgenheit waren nur ein paar. Er spürte, wie sich Hermine an ihn lehnte, ihre Arme sich um seinen Körper legten und er mit Genuss die Umarmung erwiderte.

„Wie hast du das alles geschafft, ich dachte es sei damals fast alles zerstört worden?"

„Ja…war es auch. Viel übrig geblieben war nicht. Doch mit dem Wiederherstellens-Zauber konnte man die Dinge, von denen noch Reste zu finden waren, reformieren und die anderen Sachen habe ich auf Muggelart besorgt. Möchtest du dein altes Zimmer sehen?" Harry zeigte nur ansatzweise ein Schütteln seines Kopfes und ein teuflisches Grinsen zeigte sich auf seinen Lippen und ehe Hermine darauf reagieren konnte, hatte er sie zu sich gezogen und die Tür des Schlafzimmers mit einem gezielten Tritt seines Fußes ins Schloss fallen lassen…

„Habe ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe!", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, während Hermine in seinen Armen lag und seine Haut noch immer brannte beim Berühren der ihren. Sein Finger kreiste um ihren Bauchnabel und er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie ein Glucksen zu unterdrücken versuchte.

„Ja, hast du", hauchte sie genauso leise wie Harry zuvor, „aber ich kann es nicht oft genug hören." Dieses Lächeln, jedes Mal haute es ihn um und er vergaß die Welt um sich herum und nur sie war wichtig, die Frau, die in seinen Armen lag, deren Duft er in sich einzog wie Luft, die ihm am Leben erhielt.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich – liebe – dich…" Er fing an, ihre samtweiche Haut mit Küssen zu bedecken, begann in ihrem Nacken und glitt langsam hinunter zu ihrem Décolleté und fand den Weg zwischenihrenBrüsten, weiter zu ihrem Bauch. Hermine zog hörbar die Luft ein und ihr Rücken wölbte sich leicht, als er sich immer mehr ihrer empfindlichen Stelle nährte. Sie holte sein Gesicht wieder auf ihre Höhe, noch immer schwer atmend.

„Hast du Lust auf einen Spaziergang?" Harry hätte lügen müssen, wenn er behauptete hätte, ihre Frage würde ihn nicht irritieren – Hermine hatte sie zu einem äußerst ungünstigen Zeitpunkt gestellt.

„Spielverderberin." Sie grinsteaufgrundseines eingeschnappten Gesichtausdruckes, wie der eines Kindes, dem man sein Spielzeug weggenommen hatte. Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an, welchen er nur schwer widerstehen konnte. „Na gut…ich gehe nur schnell duschen." Harry bewegte sich nur widerwillig aus dem Bett – und noch viel schwerer von Hermine weg. Er ging ins Bad, welches gleich vom Schlafzimmer erreichbar war und drehte das Wasser auf, spürte, wie der warme Strahl seinen Körper hinunter floss. Harry hörte nicht, wie sich die Tür von neuem öffnete und war etwas überrascht, Hermine neben sich in der Dusche vorzufinden und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine leichte Röte seine Wangen zierte.

„Was denn, Mr. Potter, wir sind doch nicht etwa beschämt?" Hermine kam mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen Harry immer näher und drängte ihn zur Wand. Nachdem Harry diese kleine Überraschung verdaut hatte, standsein Gesichtsausdruck Hermines in keinem nach.

„Nein, nur ein wenig – erstaunt, mehr nicht." Er sah zu Hermine hinunter, die sich an seinen Körper geschmiegt hatte und nun das Wasser auch an dem ihren entlang rann. Sie begann, seine Brust mit Küssen zu bedecken, zart und sanft, solang bis Harry die Geduld verlor und ihr Gesicht in beide Hände nahm, suchend nach ihren Lippen. „Du machst mich wahnsinnig, weißt du das", flüsterte er, während er weiterhin ihren Mund erforschte.

„Gut…"

Harry musste zugeben, solche Art von Dusche könnte durchaus öfters vorkommen – zumindest war es keine Frage der Gewöhnung. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er dort mit Hermine ewig bleiben können, doch hätte seine Haut etwas dagegen gehabt, wenn sie die ganze Zeit dem Wasser ausgesetzt gewesen wäre. So mussten die beiden wohl oder übel ihre Duschaktivitäten einstellen.

„So – bist du jetzt bereit zu einem Spaziergang, ohne mich davon abzulenken!"

„Wenn du dich ablenken lässt", grinste Harry neckisch und fing sich einen sachten Schlag gegen seinen Arm ein.

„Spinner." Damit verließ sie das Zimmer und ließ einen grinsenden Harry allein zurück, bevor er Hermine folgte.

Draußen blendete der Schnee von der Sonne, die ungehindert vom wolkenlosen Himmel schien und somit einen herrlichen Tag zeigte. Hermine hatte draußen auf Harry gewartet, der mit einem breiten Lächeln hinaustrat, als er sie entdeckte. Sie an die Hand nehmend, küsste er sie, konnte das Grinsen aber nicht unterbinden. Sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und gemeinsam gingen sie Hand in Hand in den schneebedeckten Straßen der Stadt spazieren, eine ganze Weile nichts sagend.

„Haben wir eigentlich ein bestimmtes Ziel oder laufen wir nur so durch die Gegend?", durchbrach Harry die Stille, während er weiterhin sich die Umgebung ansah.

„Um ehrlich zu sein…habe ich ein Ziel, das ich dir zeigen möchte, nur weiß ich nicht, ob du es sehen wollen wirst." Hermine sah kurz zu ihm auf und Unsicherheit war in ihren Augen zu lesen. Harry musste leicht darüber schmunzeln, dieser Blick sah einfach unglaublich süß aus.

„Warum glaubst du, ich würde es nicht sehen wollen?" Hermine war stehen geblieben und blickte nach hinten über ihre Schulter. Dort erhob sich ein großes eisernes Tor mit verschnörkelten Gebilden, welches von zwei steinernen Säulen gehalten wurde. An einer der beiden Säulen war ein Messingschild angebracht, an dem man die Spuren der jahrelangen Verwitterungerkennen konnte. Doch war die Inschrift daran noch deutlich lesbar und Harry schlug das Herz plötzlich bis zum Hals, als ihm klar wurde, was Hermine damit meinte, sie sei sich unsicher. Immer wieder las er das Schild mit der Aufschrift i_Friedhof von Godric's Hollow seit 1432_/i.

„Deswegen", sagte Hermine leise. „Du musst dort nicht hineingehen, wenn du nicht willst. Ich möchte dich nur wissen lassen, dass es auf diesem Friedhof ein Grab mit den Namen Lily und James Potter gibt. Da du nie die Möglichkeit hattest, mit deinen Eltern zu reden, dachte ich mir, würde es helfen, dort mit ihnen zu reden, wo sie ihre Ruhe gefunden haben…" Harry sah sie kurz an, nicht im Stande, etwas zu sagen. „…Aber wie gesagt, du musst nicht, wenn du noch nicht bereit dazu bist. Keiner würde dir einen Vorwurf machen, du hast so viel Zeit, wie du haben willst." Hermine redete immer weiter, da er noch immer nichts sagte, sondern sein Blick weiterhin auf das Schild gerichtet war.

„Ich hab mir immer gewünscht, einmal am Grab meiner Eltern zu sein…ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie – dass überhaupt eins existiert." Er sprach leise, fast zu sich selbst, doch Hermine verstand es und berührte seinen Arm, um Harry wissen zu lassen, dass sie bei ihm war. Dankbar blickte er zu ihr und lächelte sanft.

„Lass uns hinein gehen", bat er schon fast und die Frau an seiner Seite nickte ihm verstehend zu. Harry öffnete das Tor mit einem dumpfen Knarren, der Schnee lag nahezu unberührt da und keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Das einzige, was die weiße Decke durchbrach, war das Grün der Tannenbäume, die hier und da, aus der Masse hinaus ragten und den zahlreichen Gräbern, auf denen sich oben drauf ebenfalls Schnee befand. Harry ließ Hermines Hand nicht los, und sie führte ihn durch den Friedhof, vorbei an all den Ruhestätten. Er hatte das Gefühl, es seien Stunden vergangen, bis sie endlich stehen blieben. Vor ihnen ragte ein großer, Marmorverzierter Stein aus dem Boden, an den Rändern gewollt brüchig, damit es einen Hauch von Echtheit zeigte. Harry starrte eine ganze Weile auf die Inschrift, ohne einmal zu blinzeln, aus Angst, die Wörter würden verschwinden, wenn er dies täte. Ein zaghaftes Schmunzeln zeigte sich auf seinen Lippen, als er das Gelesene realisiert hatte.

i_Lily & James Potter_

_1960 – 1981_

_Bezaubernde Freunde und liebende Eltern_/i

Harry stand einfach nur da, Hermine im Arm haltend, und betrachtete das Grab seiner Eltern stillschweigend. Er konnte gar nicht sagen, wie lang er schon hier stehen wollte, bei ihnen sein wollte und es bedurfte nicht einmal Worte. Es reichte nur hier zu sein, auf die Inschrift zu schauen und die Frau, die er liebte dabei in seinen Armen zu halten; das war für ihn Glück.

„Willst du kurz allein sein?", fragte die Braunhaarige leise und sah zu Harry hinauf, der seinen Blick nicht von dem Stein abwendete.

„Nein…", sagte er, „…nie mehr." Seine grünen Augen, gefüllt mit Wärme und tiefster Dankbarkeit, sahen dann doch in die Braunen und Harry konnte in diesem Moment nicht sagen, wie sehr er Hermine liebte. Er sah sie nur weiterhin an und das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen ließ ihn schwach werden. Und auch wenn für ihn die Frage – die in seinem Kopf umherkreiste – einfach, abgestumpft und plump klingen mochte, fragte er sich trotzdem, wie um alles auf der Welt, er diese Frau verdient hatte.

„Ich weiß…" Hermine lächelte noch immer und ihre Lippen fanden die seinen, um Harry einen zarten Kuss darauf zu hauchen. „Ich liebe dich auch." Er sagte nichts, zeigte keine Regung, obwohl er sich fragte, woher sie wusste, dass dies seine Gedanken waren, doch wusste er genauso gut wie sie, dass Hermine ihn manchmal besser kannte als er sich selbst. Harry zog sie noch näher in seine Arme und wieder standen sie ohne zu redenda und betrachteten das Grab von Lily und James Potter.

Schneefall hatte wieder leicht eingesetzt und brachte kühlen Wind aus Osten mit, der es draußen ungemütlich werden ließ. Die Beiden entschieden wieder zurückzugehen, zurück nach Hogwarts.

„Kommst du wieder?", fragte Hermine, als sie das Tor gerade erreicht hatten und mit einem letzen Blick zum Friedhof zurückblickten.

„Ja…" Harrys Gesicht zeigten ein kaum merkliches Lächeln, welches immer deutlicher wurde. „Ja…mit Sicherheit." Wie schon so oft schaute er Hermine in ihre rehbraunen Augen – immer wieder hingerissen von dem darin befindlichen Leuchten – und küsste ihre Stirn. „Lass uns gehen." Sie nickte und mit einem vergewissernden Blick verschwanden sie kurz darauf mit einem leisen Plopp.

Beide kamen sie in Hogsmeade an und auch hier fiel der Schnee unaufhörlich und nur die Häuser, aus denen weißer Qualm stieg, waren die einzigen, die die weiße Pracht unterbrachen. Keiner befand sich auf den Straßen und auch Harry und Hermine beeilten sich, damit sie ins warme Schloss kamen. Als sie das Tor fast erreicht hatten, kam ihnen lachend ein kleines Mädchen entgegen, deren schwarze Locken im Wind tanzten.

„Mum, Da-" Beinahe wäre ihr etwas hinaus gerutscht, doch besann sie sich schnell und hoffte, ihr Vater hätte nichts bemerkt. „Harry!", rief sie aufgeregt und schmiss sich in seine Arme. Harry wirbelte sie herum und ihr Lachen erfüllte die Luft.

„Na Prinzessin, was hast du die ganze Zeit über getan?", fragte er lächelnd und setzte Kerry wieder auf ihre Füße.

„Mit Alec und Onkel Ron ‚Snape explodiert' gespielt. Das macht Spaß. Ich hab auch fast immer gewonnen." Kerry strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und Harry konnte nicht anders, als es zu erwidern.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

„Wo wardihr denn?", fragte sie neugierig, doch hörte sie schon ihre Mutter rufen, gerade als sie ihre Frage zu Ende gestellt hatte.

„Kerry, komm rein, du holst dir noch den Tod." Hermine stand am Eichenportal und hielt die Tür offen, darauf wartend, dass Harry und ihre Tochter endlich hinein kommen würden. Harry hatte ebenfalls die Rufe gehört und nahm das kleine Mädchen auf seine Schultern, sodass sie mit dem Kopf nach hinten über fiel und nur durch des Schwarzhaarigen Griff gehalten wurde. Sie lachte laut, als er begann zu rennen, und sie immer wieder auf und ab wippteUnd ihr Gekicher klang, als würde sie über Kopfsteinpflaster fahren. Harry rauschte an Hermine vorbei ins Schloss, worauf auch Hermine ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken konnte. Sie liebte zwei Kindsköpfe, wurde ihr bewusst und das Grinsen wurde noch breiter – denn waren es ihre Kindsköpfe.

„Schlaf gut, mein Schatz." Hermine zog die Decke Kerrys bis zu ihrem Kinn, gab ihr einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss und wollte gerade das Licht der Kerze auf dem kleinen Nachtschrank neben ihrem Bett löschen.

„Mama?" Ihre Mutter wendete sich wieder von der Kerze ab und sah ihrer Tochter in die großen grünen Augen, wie die ihres Vaters.

„Was ist?", wollte sie wissen, da das schwarzhaarige Mädchen zu überlegen schien, wie sie es anstellen sollte, mit der Sprache herauszurücken.

„Liebst du ihn?"

„Wen?", fragte Hermine, obwohl ihr eigentlich hätte klar sein müssen, wer gemeint war.

„Na, Daddy." Kerry sah ihre Mutter an, deren Augen einen glasigen Ausdruck annahmen, beim Erwähnen Harrys, doch besann sie sich schnell und ein zaghaftes Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Ja, das tu ich, genauso wie ich dich liebe und jetzt schlaf. Es ist schon spät." Hermine stand auf und löschte das Licht, doch Kerry schien sich mit dieser Antwort noch nicht zufrieden gegeben zu haben.

„Für immer?", fragte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein. Hermine musste über die Neugier ihrer Tochter schmunzeln – ganz der Vater. „Hast du ihm es gesagt?" Sie hörte partout nicht auf, Fragen zu stellen.

„Kerry." Mahnende Worte ihrer Mutter, doch Kerry musste es unbedingt wissen. Jetzt auf der Stelle. Es konnte nicht warten. „Liebt er dich?"

„Gute Nacht mein Schatz." Kerry hörte wie ihre Mutter zur Tür lief und einen kurzen Augenblick später, viel das Licht von draußen durch den Spalt ins Zimmer und sie sah die Silhouette Hermines.

„Werden wir nun eine richtige Familie?" Stille, doch noch immer konnte das Mädchen ihre Mutter in der Tür stehen sehen und Kerry glaubte, die richtige Frage gestellt zu haben – zumindest ließ sie die Braunhaarige nachdenken.

„Ich hoffe es." Hermine schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen, die Luft einmal tief ein- und wieder ausatmend. Sie wusste, dass der Wunsch Kerrys, eine richtige Familie zu sein, stetig wuchs, seit Harry wieder aufgetaucht war, doch wollte sie ihr auch keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, sollte irgendetwas diesem Wunsch im Wege stehen. Sie betete, dass dem nicht so sei und dass siebeide, Harry wie Hermine, es endlich schaffen würden, ihre Probleme zu lösen, um glücklich zu werden, als Familie. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete noch immer die frische Luft ein, die vom Wind durch die Gänge wehte. Diese Ruhe war herrlich und sie musste zugeben, dass sie dies einfach mal brauchte. Doch vernehmbare Schritte machten dieses Privileg zunichte und nur ungern öffnete Hermine die Augen, um zu sehen, wer gleich ihre wohlverdiente Stille stören würde.

„So spät noch auf?" Die Stimme klang zwar weder provokativ, noch angriffslustig, doch war Hermine trotzdem nicht erfreut, sie zu hören.

„Malfoy, du bist immer noch im Schloss." Langsam kam der Blonde in ihre Richtung, blieb allerdings am Fenster stehen und blickte zu ihr hinüber – mit einem Blick, den Hermine nicht deuten konnte. Sie versuchte möglichst überrascht zu klingen, ihn hier noch anzutreffen, befürchtete aber, dass es ihr nicht ganz gelungen war. Doch Draco Malfoy ging auf ihren Unterton nicht ein.

„Snape ist noch immer krank, wie es mir scheint. Muss ihn wohl schlimm erwischt haben, dass es ihn so lang ans Bett fesselt." Wieder so ein undefinierbarer Klang in seiner öligen Stimme, mit dem sie nichts anzufangen wusste. Es war mehr ein Vorwurf, als eine Feststellung und Hermine wusste damit nicht umzugehen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, auf was er hinaus wollte, wenn er dies überhaupt beabsichtigte.

„Ja, scheint wohl so", sagte sie deshalb leicht unsicher und drückte sich von der Tür ab, mit der Absicht, sich von ihm zu entfernen. Doch sah es so aus, als sei Malfoy anderer Auffassung, was ihre Absichten betraf und folgte ihr mit gleichem Abstand, den er vom Fenster bis zu ihrer Tür hatte. Sie spürte seine Blicke in ihrem Rücken und ein Gefühl von Missbehagen breitete sich in Hermine aus. Sie fragte sich, was er von ihr wollte.

„Ist das dort dein Zimmer?" Hermine blieb stehen – genauso wie er – blickte ihn verwundert aber auch misstrauisch an, sie verstand beim besten Willen nicht, was er hier zu suchen hatte.

„Abstreiten bringt wohl nichts", sagte sie trocken und ging ihres Weges.

„Hast deine…Tochter ins Bett gebracht, hast du doch?" Sie spürte förmlich dieses schiefe Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und es war nur ein Akt der Bestätigung, als sie sich erneut umdrehte.

„Was willst du von mir, Malfoy?" Hermine klang genervt und dies schien den Mann, zehn Fuß von ihr entfernt, noch mehr zu amüsieren. Er musste zugeben, er liebte es, Menschen in Rage zu bringen – es reichte auch schon, wenn diese es nur zu unterdrücken versuchten, so wie die Braunhaarige gerade.

„Nur ein bisschen Konversation führen", sagte er grienend, während sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Seit wann kennst du solch schwierige Wörter…und überhaupt, du hast dich mit mir noch nie unterhalten, also warum jetzt. Das scheint mir nicht sehr evident zu sein, wenn du mich also entschuldigen würdest…"

„Ich weiß, das geht mich nichts an, aber wie mir scheint, ist Potter sich nicht ganz darüber bewusst, dass er einen kleinen Hosenscheißer gezeugt hat." Für einen kurzen Moment blieb Hermine wie erstarrt stehen und sie hasste sich selbst, Malfoy diese Genugtuung über ihre Reaktion gegeben zuhaben, doch besann sie sich schnell und ihr Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Emotionen.

„Du hast Recht…,es geht dich wirklich nichts an." Wieder erschien dieses selbstgerechte Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Mannes und es ließ Hermine immer wütender werden, je länger sie es sah und umso breiter es wurde. Malfoy wusste genau, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte – es war ja auch offensichtlich – und es befriedigte ihn zutiefst in dem Wissen, die Macht zu haben.

„Mir ist fraglich, wie man so selten dämlich und blind sein kann. Die Ähnlichkeit der beiden ist offensichtlich und es steht außer Frage, dass es Zufall ist – wieso nun hat Potter keine Ahnung von seinem…i_Glück_/i!" Draco Malfoy ging gar nicht auf die Antwort von Hermine ein, sondern redete weiter, als hätte sie ihn in keinster Weise unterbrochen. „Dir ist bewusst, dass ein Kind seinen Vater braucht…auch wenn mir dies mehr oder weniger verwehrt geblieben ist."

„Mir kommen gleich die Tränen."

„Keine Sorge, mein Vater war nicht der Herzensmensch, man hat ihn nicht sonderlich vermisst, sollte er nicht da gewesen sein."

„Was du nicht sagst." Der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme stieg, mit jedem weiteren Satz, den Malfoy von sich gab und wütend an der ganzen Sache ließ Hermine nur werden, dass er nicht darauf ansprang.

„Aber wir wollen nicht von mir reden…" Hermine schnaubte kurz. „Zurück zu deinem kleinen Geheimnis." Seine Lippen zeigten ein teuflisches Grinsen, vollkommen überlegen und in seine Augen sah man das Leuchten von Genugtuung.

„Willst du mich erpressen?", fragte Hermine zornig und angeekelt bei dem Gedanken an so einen Plan.

„Erpressen ist so ein hartes Wort, denkst du nicht auch. Ich würde es eher ein Gefallen unter alten Bekannten nennen, wobei der eine es erfüllt, damit dem anderen nicht aus Versehen etwas Dummes herausrutscht." Er setzte eine Unschuldsmine auf – was ihm nicht besonders gut gelang, wie Hermine meinte und wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte sie am liebsten ihren Zauberstab herausgezogen und so lange Flüche auf ihn gehext, dass er Tag und Nacht nicht mehr hätte unterscheiden können.

„Du widerst mich an", sagte sie jedoch nur, aber mit soviel Ehrlichkeit, wie sie aufbringen konnte.

„Na-na, Granger, wir wollen ja nicht unhöflich werden. Vielmehr möchte ich, dass du mir hilfst-"

„Moment mal", unterbrach sie ihn, glaubend, sich verhört zu haben. „Hab ich das richtig verstanden – i_du_/i bittest i_mich_/i um Hilfe?"

„Du musst es nicht breit latschen", meinte er aggressiv, wurde jedoch nicht laut. Hermine konnte allerdings nicht anders als breit grinsen, dass sie das noch erleben durfte, dass ein Malfoy jemand anderen um Hilfe bat, dazu noch einen mit ihrer Abstammung. „Was ich damit meinte ist, dass ich nicht dein kleines Geheimnis ausplaudere, wenn du meines nicht ausplauderst." Hermine konnte es kaum fassen, er meinte es tatsächlich ernst – kein Unterton in seiner Stimme, kein dämliches Grinsen in seinem Gesicht – nichts, was hätte darauf hingedeutet, dass er sie belog.

„Welches Geheimnis", wollte sie wissen und sah ihm direkt in seine stahlgrauen Augen.

„Sag es." Er klang fordernd, doch noch immer sprach Ernsthaftigkeit aus ihm.

„Was soll ich sagen?"

„Das du niemand, aber wirklich niemanden auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen erzählen wirst, von dem, was ich dir gleich anvertraue, ansonsten wirst du die klügste Hexe sein, die am wenigsten Leben in sich hat, also sag es." Malfoy war einige Schritte auf sie zu gegangen und er überragte sie bei weitem. Sie hätte gelogen, wenn sie behauptet hätte, er würde ihr keine Furcht einjagen, doch tat sie ihr Bestes, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Starr blickte sie in seine Augen, nicht blinzelnd.

„Okay, ich werde es keinem sagen…versprochen."

Harry lag auf seiner Couch im Zimmer und fragte sich, wo Hermine blieb, und während er wartete, wurden seine Augen immer schwerer. Viele Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf, zu einem wäre da das Haus seiner Eltern, dann Hermine und die Tatsache, dass es in letzter Zeit ziemlich ruhig war – zu ruhig. Hatte er sich vielleicht doch geirrt, hatte er die Alarmglocken doch zu früh geläutet? Harry befürchtete, dass ihm nichts weiter übrig blieb als abzuwarten – und er musste zugeben, dass ihn dies nicht wohlig zu Mute werden ließ.

Sein Kopf lag auf der Lehne der Couch in einer leichten Schräglage und während er weiter nachgrübelte, leckte er sich kurz über die Lippen. Der Geschmack von Blut ließ sich von seiner Zunge vernehmen und er stellte fest, dass er schon wieder blutete.

„Das gibt's doch nicht", sagte Harry zu sich selbst und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Die rote Flüssigkeit floss immer stärker aus seiner Nase und tropfte auf sein Hemd, sowie auf das Möbelstück.

„Harry! Was ist passiert?" Hermine kam gerade ins Zimmer hinein, als sie ihn mit blutender Nase sah und eilte gleich auf ihn zu, mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes ein Tuch heraufbeschwörend.

„Es ist nicht schlimm. Bestimmt nur eine aufgeplatzte Ader, wirklich keine große Sache. Ich hatte es heute Morgen schon und es hat gleich wieder aufgehört." Er nahm das Tuch, welches er von Hermine gereicht bekam, dankbar an und hielt es gegen die Nase.

„Das sieht mir aber nicht harmlos aus. Es blutet ganz schön stark. Komm' her, lass mal sehen." Kaum das Harry das Tuch entfernte, begann das Blut von neuem herauszuströmen. „Von wegen keine große Sache, das hört ja gar nicht mehr auf." Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis das Nasenbluten aufhörte, aber selbst dann verschwand der besorgte Gesichtsausdruck Hermines nicht.

„Nun schau doch nicht so, es ist wirklich nicht weltbewegend." Harrys Hand fand den Weg zu ihrem Gesicht und sein Daumen strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange, während ein Lächeln seine Lippen zierte, die sich kaum danach auf die ihrensenkten. „Ich hab etwas für dich", hauchte er neben ihrem Ohr. Er griff nach einem Gegenstand, eingepackt in Geschenkpapier, das neben der Couch auf einem kleinen Tisch stand. „Es ist nichts Besonderes, aber ich hoffe, dass es dir gefällt." Hermine lächelte in sich hinein, während sie auf das Geschenk in ihren Händen sah, Harry, darauf wartend, dass sie es auspackte. Zum Vorschein kam ein in Leder gebundenes Buch, dick und schwer. Es war von außen nicht zu erkennen, um was es sich bei diesem Buch handelte, weil es keinen Titel aufwies. Vorsichtig blätterte sie den Einband beiseite und eine handgeschriebene Widmung war zu lesen – derenHandschrift eindeutig die Harrys war.

i_Für die Frau, die mich lebendig werden ließ._

_Sie ist die Magie meines Ichs,_

_die Kraft meiner Seele._

_Auf dass sie für immer in meinem Herzen verewigt ist, wie in diesem Buch,_

_die Liebe meines Lebens, Hermine Granger._/i

Die Worte verschwammen vor ihren Augen, die sich mit Tränen füllten, es war ihr nicht mehr möglich, auch das andere zu lesen. Sie drückte das Buch an sich und senkte den Kopf gen Boden, während sie ihre Augen schloss und das salzige Wasser sich einen Weg nach unten bahnte. „Es ist eine Art Tagebuch über das, was ich gelernt habe. Alle Zauber, für Verteidigung wie Angriff, die verschiedenen Wege, wie man sie ausführen kann, Tränke und noch ein paar andere nützliche Sachen. Auch die Zauber, die ich mir ausgedacht habe, aber ich gebe keine Garantie." Er grinste, während er dies sagte, wurde jedoch wieder ernst, da Hermine noch immer ihren Kopf gesenkt hielt. Sie war einfach zu überwältigt, als dass sie etwas hätte sagen können. Harry befürchtete, dass ihr sein Geschenk nicht gefiel und sie nur so höflich sein wollte und nichts sagte, doch in diesem Moment sah Hermine auf und blickte Harry mit nassen Augen an.

„Es ist wundervoll", flüsterte sie und ein Lächeln zum Dahinschmelzen zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht, sodass Harry nicht anders konnte, als sie anzustarren. Hermine stellte sich auf die Zehen und bedankte sich auf eine ganz spezielle Art, gegen die Harry nichts auszusetzen hatte – im Gegenteil.

„Ich sollte dir öfter etwas schenken, wenn das jedes Mal der Dank dafür ist", grinste er schelmisch.

„Oh nein, Mr. Potter, das bekommst du umsonst, aber für i_das_/i…" Hermine hatte das Buch beiseite gelegt und drängte den Mann vor ihr Richtung Bett, bis Harry mit den Beinen dagegen stieß und darauf landete, sodass sie sich über ihn beugen konnte, nur um ihn dann verlangend zu küssen. „…dafür sollte ich Geschenke bekommen."

„Jederzeit", atmete er schwer und zog die Braunhaarige wieder zu sich, um seinen Hunger nach ihr zu stillen. Er stellte fest, er würde sich nie an ihr satt essen, sie schmeckte einfach zu gut und er musste zugeben, dass er süchtig nach ihr war. Nach dem Duft ihrer Haare, ihrer samtweichen Haut, dem Geschmack ihrer Lippen und ihrer Wärme. Dazu kam ihr wundervolles Wesen, ihre Herzensgüte, Intelligenz und Loyalität, ihre Toleranz, aber auch ihre Sturheit liebte er an ihr. Er begehrte die Art, wie ihre Nasenflügel bebten, wenn er sie zur Weißglut brachte, indem er sie aufzog, ihr Lächeln und das Strahlen ihrer Augen, wenn sie beide zusammen waren. Er liebte einfach alles an ihr, ebenso ihre Makel, denn ließen sie Hermine zu der einzigartigen Frau werden, die sie war und nichts konnte daran etwas ändern. Nie mehr würde er noch einmal den Fehler begehen, von ihrer Seite zu weichen.

„Sie sind woanders mit Ihren Gedanken, Mr. Potter." Hermine blickte ihm in die Augen und Harry erwachte aus seiner Welt und bemerkte, in welcher Situation er abgedriftet war. „Es ist kein guter Zeitpunkt abzuschweifen, nicht während ich Sie verführen möchte." Ihre Stimme klang gespielt beleidigt, ihr fiel es schwer, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Oh, aber meine Gedanken hatten schon den richtigen Weg, Miss Granger." Harry drehte sich und war nun derjenige, der sich in der oberen Position befand – ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Und dass Sie mich verführen wollen, ist wohl unmöglich." Harry senkte seinen Kopf und küsste sich einen Weg von ihrem Hals bis hin zu ihrem Mund, wo er auf volle Lippen traf, weich und köstlich. Hermine stöhnte leise in seinen Mund und Harry war äußerst zufrieden mit diesem Ergebnis. Wie, wusste er auch nicht, aber plötzlich spürte sein Rücken wieder die Federn des Bettes und Hermine saß auf ihm und dieses unglaublich sexy wirkende Lächeln war wieder erschienen.

„Sie behaupten also, ich könne Sie nicht verführen, ja! Das wollen wir erst einmal sehen…"

Vollkommende Dunkelheit erfüllte das Zimmer, in dem die Wärme noch immer präsent war, trotz des schon vor Stunden erloschenen Feuers. Der Himmel, der durch den schmalen Spalt im Vorhang des Fensters zu sehen war, war wolkenbehangen und finster. Kein Geräusch war zu vernehmen und die herrschende Stille, um das Schloss herum, war beängstigend. Für einen gewissen Schwarzhaarigen jedoch, der stillschweigend auf der Bettkante saß, war es der Frieden auf Erden. Er verharrte schon die ganze Zeit bewegungslos, seine Hände den Kopf stützend, und verlor sich in seinen Gedanken.

Seit Weihnachten waren einige Tage vergangen und morgen war der letzte Tag des Jahres. Er hoffte, dass es ein Besseres werde, als die Letzteren, die er erlebt hatte, aber mit einem Blick über seine Schulter, bei demer die Silhouette Hermines erkannte, war er zuversichtlich, dass es ein gutes neues Jahr werden würde. Er betrachtete ihren engelsgleichen Körper, der seelenruhig dalag und zur Hälfte vom Bettbezug verdeckt wurde, und nur ihre Konturen erraten ließ. Undauch wenn es stockfinster in diesem Raum war, sah Harry deutlich ihr Gesicht vor seinen Augen, wie es sich lieblich lächelnd in das Kissen kuschelte. Sein Kopf wandtesich wieder nach vorne und sein Augenmerk richtete sich auf das kleine Nachtschränkchen neben seinem Bett, welches auch nur zu erahnen war, doch fand er trotzdem den Knauf der Schublade und zog sie sachte auf. Seine Hand ertastete den Inhalt, bis er einen kleinen eckigen Gegenstand fand und ihn keine Sekunde später auf seiner ausgebreiteten Hand betrachtete. Mit einem leisen Klick öffnete er die Schachtel und sah in dessen Inneres. Harry erkannte kaum etwas, doch er wusste sehr genau, was sich in ihr befand und ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr seiner Kehle auf Grund dessen.

Die Lautstärke reichte aus, um die Frau in seinem Bett zu wecken und Hermine schlug nur widerwillig die Augen auf. Es brauchte eine Weile, bis sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, und selbst dann war es fast unmöglich, etwas zu erkennen. Sie erblickte Harry, der noch immer aufrecht saß, mit dem Rücken zu ihr zeigend.

„Was machst du da?" Von ihrer Stimme überrascht, klappte er das Kästchen wieder zu und blickte abermals über seine Schulter und glaubte zu sehen, dass die Braunhaarige ihn ansah.

„Nichts", sagte er, „ich konnte nur nicht schlafen."

„Komm wieder ins Bett", bat sie ihn liebevoll und ihre Stimme war nur ein Wispern. „Es ist sonst so einsam." Harry musste schmunzeln, wie konnte er solch einem Ton etwas abschlagen und so legte er das Kästchen zurück in die Schublade und gesellte sich wieder zu Hermine. Ganz nah kuschelte er sich an sie, zog die Decke über beider Körper und suchte nach ihren Lippen. Selbst wenn es noch dunkler in diesem Raum gewesen wäre, aber ihre Lippen würde er immer finden. Es war nur ein sanfter Kuss, nicht lange andauernd, aber es reichte allemal, Hermines Herz zu erwärmen.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige und schloss die Augen, ehe er sich versah, befand er sich im Land der Träume.

Leise knarrend öffnete sich die Tür des Zimmers und Harry driftete in den Halbschlaf zurück. Er lauschte angestrengt und wieder hörte er, wie sich die Tür schloss. Stille folgte und kein einziges Geräusch war mehr zu vernehmen. Sein Blick fiel auf Hermine, die ruhig neben ihm schlief und nichts gehört zu haben schien. Er richtete sich leicht auf und versuchte etwas zu erkennen, doch in diesem verdammten Zimmer war nicht ein Lichtschein. Harry grummelte und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

„i_Lumos minima_/i. Ein dämmriger Schein ging von der Spitze seines Zauberstabes aus und Harry blickte in große grüne Augen, die vor seinem Bett standen und erkannte Kerry, die im Licht von seinem Zauberstab geheimnisvoll und mystisch wirkte. „Kerry", sagte er leise. Noch immer sah Harry ihr in diese unglaublich tiefgrünen Augen, und er glaubte darin zu erkennen, was sie wollte. Er klopfte sanft mit seiner Hand auf die freie Stelle zwischen ihm und Hermine und ohne ein Wort sagend, kroch das Mädchen auf das Bett und legte sich in die Mitte, ihre Eltern zu beiden Seiten liegend. Mittlerweile war auch Hermine erwacht, doch genauso wie ihre Tochter sagte sie nichts, sondern nahm sie schützend in ihre Arme und schloss ihre Augen wieder. Harry – etwas irritiert – legte sich ebenfalls wieder schlafen, mit einem Gefühl, das er bisher noch nicht kannte. Doch konnte er nicht behaupten, dass es unangenehm war und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, welches noch breiter wurde, als die kleine Kerry sich zu ihm drehte und sich an ihn kuschelte. Harry fand schnell seinen Schlaf und wie schon in den letzten Tagen, war keine Unterbrechung dessen (abgesehen von dem einen Tritt in die Bauchgegend von einen gewissen schwarzhaarigen Mädchen).

Hermine räkeltesich schon eine ganze Zeit, wurde jedoch erst richtig wach, als sie bemerkte, dass sie allein im Bett war. Verwirrt sah sie sich um, stellte jedoch fest, dass sie noch immer im Zimmer von Harry war und die letzte Woche nicht nur geträumt hatte.

Ihr Blick wanderte auf die Bettseite, die Harry einnahm und auch auf das Nachtschränkchen, dessen Schublade zur Hälfte geöffnet war. Hermine erinnerte sich daran, dass er gestern Nacht dort etwas hineingelegt hatte, kurz nachdem sie aufgewacht war, und obwohl der Vorfall mit dem Denkarium war, konnte Hermine nicht verhindern, dass sie die Neugier überfiel. Obwohl sie nichts hatte erkennen können, war sie sich sicher, dass Harry sich ertappt gefühlte hatte. Sie kroch hinüber und lugte in die Schublade und zog sie noch ein Stück weiter auf, um den Inhalt noch besser sehen zu können. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung war sie vollkommen lehr.

„Gemeinheit…er hat es mitgenommen. Traut er mir denn nicht!" Hermine stellte sich die Frage so unschuldig wie möglich und die Tatsache, dass Harry ihr etwas verheimlichte, ließ sie nur noch neugieriger werden. Sie wollte sich fertig machen, um ihn dann suchen zu gehen – sie würde schon herausfinden, was er vor ihr versteckte, nicht umsonst hieß sie Hermine Granger.

Hermine ging ins Bad, mit sich zufrieden, und ging zum Waschbecken. Erst einen Blick in den Spiegel werfend (Spiegel: „Wilde Nacht?") wandte sie ihn nach unten, nach ihrer Zahnbürste suchend, wurde aber von etwas anderem abgelenkt. Ein kleiner Tropfen, rot schimmernd, befand sich auf dem Rand des Beckens und ließ Hermine stutzen. Vorsichtig tippte sie mit ihrer Fingerspitze hinein und rieb es mit dieser und Daumen. Blut, dachte sie. Hatte Harry etwa wieder…? Sie sah sich um, doch gab es keinerlei Anzeichen für ihre Vermutung. Sie sah unter das Waschbecken und nicht weit von ihrem rechten Fuß war ebenso ein roter Fleck, unverkennbar Blut.

Hermine beeilte sich, sich frisch zu machen und ging dann in die Große Halle, wo sie Harry vermutete. Wenn er glaubte, dies für sichbehalten zu müssen, dann hatte er sich aber gewaltig geirrt.

Andiesem Morgen war der Schwarzhaarige schon recht früh aufgewacht – es mochte wohl daran gelegen haben, das der Arm Kerrys quer über seinem Gesicht lag, nachdem er mit einem schmerzvollen Aufprall für Seiten Harrys darauf gelandet war. Nur widerwillig bewegte er sich hoch und kaumdass er stand, überkam ihn wie schon mal ein kurzes Schwindelgefühl, und er schloss die Augen, auf Besserung hoffend. Er ging ins Bad, drehte den Hahn auf und spritzte sich das kalte Wasser ins Gesicht. Perlengleich rann es von seiner Stirn zum Kinn, als er nach oben in den Spiegel sah, doch war das Wasser nicht der Punkt seiner Aufmerksamkeit, sonder eher der fließende Strom roter Flüssigkeit, der unaufhaltsam von seiner Nase ins Becken tropfe – immer stärker werdend.

„Nicht schon wieder", murmelte er und versuchte dabei die Blutung zu stoppen. Langsam fragte er sich, was er seiner Nase getan hatte, und die wenig hilfreichen Kommentare des Spiegels, dass er blutete, versetzten ihn nicht in bessere Stimmung. Es dauerte Minuten, bis er es schaffte, nicht mehr auszulaufen, und grimmig verließ er wieder das Bad, nachdem er mit allem fertig war – vor allem mit den Nerven.

Als er zurück ins Zimmer kam, saß Kerry wach auf dem Bett und lächelte ihn an, als er sie erblickte. Augenblicklich verbesserte sich seine Laune und gemeinsam gingen die beiden nach unten, um zu frühstücken. Hermine wollten sie schlafen lassen, und so schlichen sie leise hinaus und gingen Richtung Große Halle. Dort angekommen, aßen sie gemeinsam und Harry musste zu seinem Erstaunen feststellen, dass Kerry ebenso ein Nimmersatt war wie Ron. Was dieses kleine Mädchen in sich hineinschaufelte, war beeindruckend. Die beiden Schwarzhaarigen blieben nicht lange alleine, denn gesellten sich schon bald die drei Weasleys zu ihnen und zum Missfallen der zwei Kinder, verfielen die anderen in eines dieser so genannten Erwachsenengespräche. Tödlich langweilig. Die Aufmerksamkeit erfasste Kerry und Alec erst dann wieder, als Ron auf das Thema Quidditch zu sprechen kam und seinen besten Freund fragte, ob sie später nicht eine Runde fliegen wollten.

„Klar, warum nicht, ich bin ewig nicht mehr geflogen." Harry fand, dass dies ein guter Vorschlag war und er freute sich schon darauf, endlich wieder den Wind auf seinem Gesicht zu spüren, während er durch die Lüfte flog. Er spürte, wie ihnauf einmal jemand am rechten Ärmel seines Hemdes zog und ererneut in große grüne Augen blickte, die einen treuherzigen Hundeblick zeigten, dem man nicht widerstehen konnte.

„Dürfen wir auch fliegen?" Kerry sah ihren Vater an, er würde nicht nein sagen können, nicht mit ihrem hart antrainierten Bettelblick.

„Dürfen wir, Mama?", fragte auch Alec seine Mutter, da er wusste, dass sein Vater keinen Einfluss drauf nahm, ob er durfte oder nicht, weil Padma in dieser Hinsicht das Sagen hatte – und noch in ein paar anderen Dingen. Sie willigte ein und Kerrys Blick wanderte von Padma wieder zu ihrem Vater, wartete sehnsüchtig auf seine Antwort.

„Von meiner Seite spricht nichts dagegen…aber du fragst vorher deine Mutter." Doch Kerry hatte schon aufgejubelt, während er das Letzte sagte, er hoffte nur, das Hermine ihm nicht den Kopf abreißen würde. Er kannte ihre Einstellung zum Fliegen nur zu gut. „Und ihr beiden", wandte er sich an Ron und Padma, „wisst ihr schon, was es wird?" Beide strahlten bis über beide Ohren, das Glück stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben und Harry freute sich von ganzem Herzen für die beiden.

„Nein, noch nicht. Ich würde es gerne wissen wollen, aber Padma will sich diesmal überraschen lassen. Wenn du mich fragst, wird es ein Junge, sie hatte bei Alec genauso einen Appetit."

„Das ist gar nicht wahr", protestierte seine Frau und unterstrich dies mit einem sachten Schlag auf seinen Arm. Ron küsste ihre Schläfe und hauchte ihr etwas ins Ohr, worauf sie ebenfalls grinsen musste.

„Hey, wer flüstert, der lügt." Das Grinsen des Rothaarigen wurde nur noch breiter und Harry wollte unbedingt wissen, was er seiner Frau zugeflüstert hatte, kam aber nicht mehr dazu, zu fragen, da in diesem Moment die Tür zur Halle aufging und Hermine herein kam. Kerry lief sofort auf ihre Mutter zu, um zu fragen, ob sie auch fliegen dürfte, doch auch sie wurde in ihrem Vorhaben die Frage zu stellen, unterbrochen.

„Harry, ich muss mit dir reden." Sie wirkte angespannt, und jeder schien es zu bemerken, denn nahm Padma ihren Sohn an die Hand und stand auf.

„Komm wir gehen schon vor. Ron!" Sie sah ihren Mann an, der ihren Wink in der Stimme nicht verstanden zu haben schien und sah sie nur fragend an. Ihm ging erst ein Licht auf, als Padma mit einem gewissen Blick seinem Gehirn auf die Sprünge half. „Komm Kerry, du kannst auch mitkommen."

„Aber ich wollt doch…" Sie wollte unbedingt auch fliegen.

„Wir können noch später fragen." Padma nahm das Mädchen an ihre noch freie Hand und die Vier ließen Hermine und Harry allein in der Halle zurück. Harry fragte sich, was er angestellt hatte, dass sie ihn mit solch einem Blick ansah, aber er sagte sich, dass er es ja gleich erfahren würde.

„Was willst du denn mit mir besprechen?" Er lächelte lieb, in der Hoffnung, sie so zu besänftigen, doch zu seinem Bedauern änderte sich Hermines Gesichtsausdruck nicht.

„Hattest du wieder Nasenbluten?" Mit dem hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Äh…ja, wieso fragst du?" Harry sah zu ihr auf, da sie noch immer stand, doch setzte sie sich dann und war mitseinen Augen fast auf gleicher Höhe.

„Wolltest du es mir verschweigen – und wehe, du schwindelst." Sie war noch immer ernst, doch in ihrer Stimme hatte sich schon wieder Sorge mit eingeschlichen.

„Ja, wollt ich", sagte er ehrlich, diesem Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht nachgeben könnend.

„Warum?" Niedergeschlagenheit machte sich in ihr breit.

„Genau deswegen, Hermine. Du sorgst dich schon wieder, nur meinetwegen, nur aufgrund von Nasenbluten." Seine Hand legte sich auf ihre Wange und sein Daumen streichelte diese. Er merkte, dass seine Worte sie nicht besänftigten. „Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, dann geh' ich nachher zu Madame Pomfrey und lass sie sichdas mal anschauen. Einverstanden?" Sie nickte merklich und Harry küsste sie sanft. „Morgen", hauchte er.

„Morgen." Sie flüsterte ebenso leise wie er.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich will nicht, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst." Wieder senkten sich seine Lippen auf ihre.

„Ich liebe dich auch…und ich werde mich immer sorgen." Harry grinste, für ihn war diese Sache damit erledigt und er konnte sich wieder erfreulichen Dingen widmen, wie zum Beispiel die Frau, die er liebte, bis zum Luftwegbleiben küssen. Er setzte sein Vorhaben gleich in die Tat um und zog die Braunhaarige auf seinen Schoß, um ihre Lippen mit den seinen zu vereinigen. Erst zärtlich und dann immer inniger werdend, genoss er das Gefühl ihrer Lippen, während der Kuss immer mehr an Leidenschaft zunahm. Für Hermine blieb in diesem Moment die Zeit stehen.

„Wow…" Harrys Stirn lehnte gegen Hermines und beide rangen nach Luft, die Lippen des anderen noch immer fühlend.

„Hermine?"

„Mhm?"

„Darf Kerry mit uns eine Runde fliegen gehen." Ganz vorsichtig hatte er gefragt, seinKopf nicht von ihrem weichend und wartete leicht angespannt auf ihre Antwort.

„War der Kuss dafür?", stellte sie als Gegenfrage. Harry schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf, doch küsste er sie darauf gleich noch einmal, ebenso verlangend wie zuvor.

„Dieser war dafür", grinste er neckisch. Einen Moment herrschte Stille in der Großen Halle und nur das noch schwere Atmen der beiden war zu hören.

„Na gut…meinetwegen, sie darf fliegen. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung." Harry zeigte ihr einen Blick, der offenbarte, dass er mit allem einverstanden sei. „Sie fliegt nicht auf deinem Feuerblitz, sondern auf einem langsameren Besen…sehr viel langsameren Besen."

„Einverstanden. Du bist die Beste." Harry war grinsend aufgestanden und hatte ihr noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund gedrückt, bevor er die Halle verlassen hatte.

„Ich weiß", murmelte sie zu sich selbst, als sie sich ebenfalls erhob. „Womit hab ich das nur verdient? Es reicht doch nun wirklich ein Quidditch-Besessenerin der Familie… – na toll, du führst Selbstgespräche, Hermine."

„Die besten Denker taten das, es hilft, die Gedanken zu ordnen", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihr.

„Professor Dumbledore…wie sind Sie – ach schon gut." Hermine blickte ihren ehemaligen Schulleiter (nun Vorgesetzten) an, manchmal war ihr dieser Mann unheimlich – aber auf eine angenehme Weise. Sie wollte eigentlich fragen wie er sich so ohne weiteres an sie heran geschlichen hatte, ohne dass sie ihn gehört hatte. Wie es Hermine schien, konnte er ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, auftauchen und ebenso geräuschlos wieder verschwinden. Konnte er genauso wie Harry die Barrieren des Antiapperationszaubers überwinden? Sie vergaß den Gedanken, an sich war es nun wirklich unwichtig. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Professor?" Hermine sah dem Älteren in seine Augen, sie hatte ihn seit dem Weihnachtsfest nicht mehr gesehen und hoffte, dass alles in Ordnung sei und Dumbledore nur wegen der vorhandenen Arbeit so müde wirkte.

„Ich kann nicht klagen, aber die Frage dürfte ich wohl eher dir stellen?" Er zwinkerte ihr kurz zu, wie immer, wenn er etwas Bestimmtes meinte, es aber nicht im Detail ansprach. Sie konnte sich denken, worauf Albus hinaus wollte, aber warum sollte sie es ihm so leicht machen. Es ist immer gut, die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen – seine eigenen Worte.

„Mir geht es gut, warum auch nicht!"

„Wie es mir scheint, hat Harry die Mauer zwischen euch endlich übersprungen und eingesehen, dass er nur mit dir Eins ist." Hermine erkannte ein Schmunzeln in seinem langen weißen Bart. Obwohl sie genau wusste, dass der Professor nichts anderes meinte, konnte sie es nicht verhindern, leicht rot zu werden.

„Ich glaube, ich war diejenige, die hinüber springen musste, Professor, aber ich befürchte, ich habe die Hälfte meines Mutes auf der anderen Seite vergessen." Dumbledore nickte wissend.

„Du hast ihm noch nicht gesagt, dass Kerry seine Tochter ist?" Hermines Blick reichte. „Nein, hast du nicht", sprach er mehr zu sich selbst als zu der jungen Frau vor ihm. Schweigen trat für eine Weile ein und beide schienen ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen.

„Sehen Sie, Professor", setzte Hermine an, „ich kann Ihnen nicht einmal einen triftigen Grund nennen, warum ich mich nicht dazu überwinden kann, ihm es einfach zu sagen. Ich weiß, dass er Kerry über alles liebt und er sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht als eine Familie…aber mich lässt der Gedanke nicht los, dass er mich hassen wird, weil ich es ihm nicht gesagt habe und je länger ich warte, um so größer wird die Angst in mir, dass seine Wut wachsen wird. Verstehen Sie?" Verzweiflung klang in ihrer Stimme mit und wieder nickte Dumbledore nur.

„Ich versteh dich Hermine, aber… Harry ist damals einfach verschwunden, während du noch im Koma lagst und dein Kind in dir heranwuchs. Als du erwachtest, musstet du zwei Nachrichten verdauen und wenn du dir bei einer Sache keinen Vorwurf machen kannst, dann ist nicht versucht zu haben, Harry zu finden." Albus schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und es beruhigte Hermine ein wenig.

„Danke Professor…sie haben wahrscheinlich Recht. Ich werde es ihm heute noch sagen, am besten heute Abend…" Sie atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus, als würde sie ihren Kummer aus ihren Lungen pusten.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Glück…wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, wundert michsowieso, warum du dir den Kopf zerbricht, es ihm schonend beizubringen – er hätte schon längst selbst darauf kommen können. Die Ähnlichkeit der beiden ist verblüffend." Dumbledore gluckste und auch Hermine fiel es schwer, sich eines zu unterdrücken – auch wenn bei ihr es noch teilweise ein Akt der Ratlosigkeit war.

„Sie kennen ihn doch, der große Harry Potter…erlebt die tödlichsten Abenteuer, aber erkennt nicht einmal das Offensichtlichste." Das Glucksen wurde stärker.

„Ja, offenbar."

Der kühle Wind wehte dem Schwarzhaarigen ins Gesicht und er genoss es, wie die eisige Luft seine Lunge füllte. Es gab nichts Besseres als zu fliegen, um seine dunklenGedanken für einen kurzen Augenblick der Freude zu vergessen und nur das Gefühl von Schwerelosigkeit in sich zu tragen. Harry brauchte dazu nicht einmal Geschwindigkeit, es reichte ihm vollkommen, dahin zu gleiten und sich treiben zu lassen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Ron, der sich in waghalsigen Flugmanövern versuchte, um Alec und Kerry zu unterhalten. Die beiden schienen einen Heidenspaß beim Fliegen zu haben und Harry beobachtete das schwarzhaarige Mädchen mit einem Lächeln. Sie sieht genauso aus, wie ersichfrüher immer beim Fliegen gefühlt hatte. Glücklich. Hermine wird bestimmt nicht begeistert sein, zu erfahren, dass ihre Tochter einen Narren daran gefressen hat, auf einem Besen zu fliegen. Doch Harry musste zugeben, dass sie gut war und ein großes Talent aufwies, ihren Besen zu steuern. Sie würde später bestimmt eine hervorragende Quidditchspielerin abgeben, dessen war er sich sicher und ein Schmunzelnbildete sich auf seinen Lippen – ja gewiss – Hermine wäre sicher nicht erfreut.

Wieder nahm Hermine seine Gedanken ein – nicht dass es ihn störte – doch kam ihm durch sie eine andere Erinnerung hoch, die ihm in der heutigen Nacht wieder deutlich bewusst wurde – die er versucht hatte zu vergessen, und es zwar geschafft hatte, sie aus seinem Kopf zu bannen, nicht aber aus seinem Herzen. Damals war er kurz davor gewesen, bevor er unterbrochen wurde – unterbrochen vom Krieg.

„Hey Kumpel, wie wär's mit einem Spiel?" Harry erwachte aus seiner Welt, als die Stimme Rons an sein Ohr drang und er schob den Gedanken, der ihn beschäftigt hatte, erst einmal beiseite.

„Gute Idee." Und damit flog er zu den anderen, und sie begannen ein Drei-gegen-Einen-Spiel – alle gegen Harry – da Ron der Meinung war, dass dies nur fair wäre. Harry stimmte widerwillig zu und kurz darauf waren alle in ihrem Element. Harrys Vermutung, Kerry sei gut, wurde von ihr widerlegt – sie war unglaublich und er fragte sich, wo sie so fliegen gelernt hatte.

Sie hörten erst auf zu spielen, als das Licht nicht mehr ausreichte, die Hand vor Augen zu sehen und gemeinsam gingen sie wieder hoch zum Schloss. Kerry und Alec waren den ganzen Weg dorthin aufgedreht und obwohl man hätte meinen können, dass sie erschöpft und müde sein müssten (so wie zwei gewisse Herren, deren Namen anonym bleiben sollen), hüpften und rannten sie um ihre Väter und lachten dabei ausgiebig.

„Woher nehmen Kinder immer nur soviel Energie, ich bin fix und fertig", murrte Ron, der aus der Übung zu sein schien, so lange auf dem Besen zu sein. Harry konnte nur über den Rothaarigen schmunzeln, er war zwar genauso ausgelaugt, doch schaffte er esausgezeichnet, diesen Zustand verborgen zu halten.

„Komm' Opa, ich bring dich zurück in deinen Lehnstuhl", scherzte er, nun mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Halt die Klappe." Ron konnte nicht verhindern, in das Lachen mit einzustimmen, welches Harry auf Grund des Gesichtes seines Freundes nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder beruhigten, von Alec und Kerry war nichts mehr zu hören, geschweige denn zu sehen, sie mussten wohl schon im Schloss sein. Die beiden Männer blieben vor den Eichentoren stehen und Harry blickte zu den Türmen hinauf. Es herrschte einige Momente Schweigen.

„Kannst du dich noch an das Weihnachtfest im Grimmauldplatz zwölf erinnern, das, bevor…du weißt schon." Bei dem Gedanken daran füllte Unbehagen die Luft.

„Ja…wer könnte das vergessen? Damals hätte ich nie angenommen, dass nur ein paar Tage danach…der schlimmste Krieg seit Jahren ausbrechen würde." Rons Stimme klang schwermütig, sich an diese Schlacht zu erinnern, schmerzte, und die Bilder würden nie aus ihren Köpfen verschwinden. Doch Harry wollte nicht darüber reden, es reichte ihm, dass sie in seinen Träumen waren.

„Weißt du auch noch, was ich dir damals in der Küche gezeigt habe?" Harry sah den Rothaarigen nicht an, sondern richtete seinen Blick zum Himmel, der von dicken Wolken durchzogen wurde und nicht ein Stern am Firmament funkelte. Ron hingegen betrachtete seinenNebenmann mit regem Interesse, er konnte sicht zu gut daran erinnern, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass er ihm den Ring gezeigt hatte. Aber er sagte nichts – es war nicht nötig – er wusste, dass Harry Zeit brauchte, um das zu sagen, was ihn beschäftigte. „Ich hab mir damals ein Versprechen gegeben, Ron, und ich habe nicht vor es zu brechen – nicht noch einmal." Rons Augen weiteten sich und ein Glanz der Freude war darin zu erkennen – nun war er nicht mehr fähig, etwas zu sagen. Harry drehte sein Gesicht zu ihm und eine Ernsthaftigkeit wurde von ihm ausgestrahlt, dass Ron nicht fragen brauchte, ob er es ernst meinte. „Ich werde sie heute fragen, so wie ich es vor fünf Jahren vorhatte und Gnade Merlin, sollte mich diesmal wieder jemand davon abhalten."

Die Hand Rons legte sich auf die Schulter seines Freundes und die Geste reichte aus, um seine Freude darüber mitzuteilen.

„Ich freu mich für euch. Ihr Typen habt wirklich einander verdient, wisst ihr dass!" Ron grinste, er konnte es einfach nicht lassen, mit seiner Wortwahl eine emotionale Situation auf einer Bananenschale ausrutschen zu lassen, dachte sich Harry und er war froh darüber. Das war eben Ron, so wie man ihn kannte und liebte. Sie umarmten sich brüderlich und wieder entstand eine kurze Stille. „Lass uns reingehen, ich hol mir noch Frostbeulen…" Schon wieder. Erneut musste Harry grinsen. Er ließ Ron den Vortritt, und als er in der Türschwelle stand, ließ er seinen Blick noch einmal über seine Schultern auf die Ländereien schweifen. Heute würde er sie fragen…sie war sein Leben.

„Ich liebe sie", flüsterte Harry in die Kälte hinaus und die Worte wurden vom Wind davon getragen. Er folgte dann Ron und die schwere Eichentür fiel langsam zurück ins Schloss.

Zum Abend hin wurde es eine klare, wennauch kalte Nacht und die Sterne funkelten zahlreich am schwarzen Firmament. Es war ideal für das Feuerwerk, das um Mitternacht zum Himmel schießen würde, um in den prächtigsten Farben und Formen zu erscheinen. Seit langem freute sich Harry wieder auf das neue Jahr – aus verschiedenen Gründen. Er musste zugeben, dass er immer nervöser wurde, immer ein bisschen mehr, wenn eine Stunde vorbei war und die nächste begann. Er hatte noch einiges zu erledigen, um seinen mehr oder weniger spontanen Einfall in die Tat umzusetzen, und war dankbar für Rons Hilfe, dessen Aufgabe es war, Hermine für den Rest des Tages von ihm fern zu halten. Es sollte einfach perfekt werden. Doch bevor er seinen Plan verwirklichen konnte, brauchte er vorher noch jemandes Zustimmung. Harry ging in sein Büro und kramte in der Schublade nach der Karte der Rumtreiber, denn mit dieser würde es schneller gehen, ehe er das ganze Schloss durchsuchte. Nach kurzem Suchen hielt er das alte Stück Papier in der Hand und mit seinem Zauberstab und dem benötigten Spruch, wurden die Räume und Gänge Hogwarts sichtbar. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er fand, was er suchte, und nachdem er die Karte zurück auf seinen Tisch gelegt hatte, schloss er die Augen und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Er wollte es zwar vermeiden, innerhalb des Schlosses zu apparieren, da es ihn jedes Mal Kraft kostete, aber in diesem Fall drängte die Zeit. Und schon war er verschwunden.

In dem Zimmer, in dem er wieder auftauchte, war es finster und nur das schwache Mondlicht spendete durch die Fenster ein wenig Helligkeit.

„Kerry?", fragte er in den Raum hinein, weil sie laut Karte hier sein müsste, doch war nicht ein Lebenszeichen von ihr zu sehenoderzu hören. Keine Antwort. Er fragte noch mal, doch wieder kam keine Erwiderung auf seinen Ruf. „Ich weiß, dass du hier bist, hör auf, dich zu verstecken." Er hatte keinen Erfolg. „Kerry Granger, wenn ich in drei Sekunden nicht dein hübsches Gesicht vor mir sehe, dann wirst du von mir nicht das Geheimnis erfahren, dasich dir anvertrauen möchte…" Er brauchte nicht langezu warten,bis das schwarzhaarige Mädchen aus einer dunklen Ecke kam, und bei ihrem Anblick musste er schmunzeln. Kerry hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und zog eine Schnute, er wusste nur zu gut, dass sie einem Geheimnis nicht widerstehen konnte – wie die Mutter, so die Tochter.

„Das war gemein", murrte sie, Harrys Schmunzeln warnoch immer auf seinen Lippen erkennbar.

„Komm, ich will dir was zeigen." Harry hielt ihrdie Hand hin, und ohne zu zögern nahm sie diese, und die beidenliefen gemeinsam Hand in Hand durch die Korridore und Treppen hinauf.

„Was ist denn das Geheimnis?", fragte sie neugierig, mit bettelnden Augen, in der Hoffnung, Harry würde sein Schweigen brechen und ihr endlich verraten, was er vorhatte, was er ihr zeigen wollte, und worum es sich bei diesem Geheimnis handelte. Ihr Vater sah zu ihr hinunter, leicht lächelnd und das Leuchten in seinen Augen zeigte, dass es sich um etwas Erfreuliches handeln musste.

„Geduld, Prinzessin." Kerry sagte nichts mehr, sie sah ein, dass sie im Moment nichts erfahren würde, sie musste nur noch einige Minuten aushalten – warum auch war sie nur so schrecklich neugierig, von wem hatte sie das? Hätte sie das ihr Umfeld gefragt, mindestens zwei dutzend Finger hätten auf ihre Eltern gezeigt, Streit wäre erst dann entstanden, hätte man sich entscheiden müssen, wer von beiden,Harry oder Hermine,neugieriger war. Doch das war im Moment nicht wichtig, sie wurde immer hibbeliger, als sie merkte, dass sie auf dem Weg zu Harrys Zimmer waren, unddamit dem Ziel hoffentlichnäher kamen. Für Kerrys Empfinden verging die Zeit schleichend und der restliche Weg, als hätte er sich um das Dreifache verlängert, oder als würden sie beide auf ein und derselben Stelle laufen. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sie so versessen darauf war, zu erfahren, was Harry ihr zu sagen hatte, aber sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es ihr Leben verändern würde. Sie war nur heilfroh als sie endlich angekommen waren, und sie sich in einem der beiden Sessel wieder fand. Harry wollte sich nicht setzen – er konnte nicht – viel mehr beschäftigte ihn der Gedanke, wie er es Kerry am besten beibringen konnte, er wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren würde. Er fing an, hin und her zu laufen und das schwarzhaarige Mädchen hätte am liebsten geschrien, er solle endlich mit der Sprache herausrücken, besann sich jedoch und gab ihrem Vater die Zeit, die er brauchte.

„Du musst wissen,…", begann er zögerlich, „ich liebe deine Mutter und auch dich mehr als mein eigenes Leben, ihr beiden seid mir das Wichtigste auf der ganzen Welt…verstehst du?" Er sah Kerry in die Augen, sie sagte nichts, sondernzeigte durch ein Nicken, dass sie ihm zuhörte. Harry kniete sich vor sie und konnte ihr direkt in diese grünen Smaragde sehen, und rang nach Worten. „Ich weiß, wir beide kennen uns noch nicht so lange, aber in der kurzen Zeit bist du mir unglaublich ans Herz gewachsen und mir ist, als kenne ich dich schon mein ganzes Leben…"

„Du auch,…Harry." Sie lächelte leicht und ihr Vater küsste ihre Stirn und dieses Gefühl war jedes Mal unbeschreiblich gut, sie wollte es nie mehr missen.

„Was ich dich fragen wollte, und damit gleichzeitig in mein Geheimnis einweihe, ist…was würdest du sagen…du kannst ruhig ehrlich sein…also was würdest du davon halten, wenn…" Kerry merkte, dass der Schwarzhaarige herumdruckste und wie es schien, nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken konnte, doch sagte sich Kerry, dass sie die fünftausend Stunden auch noch warten konnte und verdrehte dabei die Augen. „Ich möchte deine Mutter gerne heiraten…" Stille. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, Kerry war unfähig sich zu bewegen, sie hätte meinen können, sich verhört zu haben; ihr Vater (wovon er noch immer nichts wusste) hatte wirklich gerade um die Hand ihrer Mutter angehalten – bei i_ihr_/i. „Kerry?" Harry sah zweifelnd das Mädchen vor ihm an, es war etwas beunruhigend, dass sie nichts sagteDoch ehe er ein weiteres Wort hätte sprechen können, drückte ihm etwas den Hals zu. Kerry hatte sich an ihn gehängt und umarmte ihn mit all ihrer Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte. Sie konnte gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich sie war. Harry raffte sich mit ihr hoch und erwiderte ihre Umarmung, während sie ihre Beine um seinen Körper schlang. Beide standen sie eine ganze Weile stillschweigend so da, sie brauchte eigentlich gar nichts mehr sagen, ihre Reaktion reichte Harry vollkommen. Trotzdem wüsste er gerne, was ihr durch den Kopf ging. „Du freust dich also?" Harry spürte ein Nicken ihrerseits. Kerry wieder auf dem Boden absetzend, sah er, dass ihr Tränen in den Augen standen und zärtlich wischte er sie mit seinem Daumen weg, bevor sie sich einen Weg nach unten bahnten.

Sie hörte noch immer die Worte in ihrem Kopf und ein wundervolles Glücksgefühl begleitete sie. Endlich, dachte sich Kerry, endlich würde sich ihr Wunsch erfüllen, der Wunsch, den sie schon seit sie denken konnte jeder Sternschnuppe, jeder Kerze auf ihrem Geburtstagkuchen mitgab.

„Wann willst du Mum fragen?" Sie versuchte ihre Begeisterung und Freude über diese Nachricht zu zügeln, doch gelang es ihr nicht annährend so gut, wie sie sich das vorgenommen hatte…abgesehen davon, dass es eigentlich vollkommen irrelevant war. Es sollte ruhig jeder sehen und hören, wie überglücklich sie war, dass sie endlich ihre Familie bekommen würde – ein richtige Familie.

„Heut Abend", gestand Harry, „und ich werde deine Hilfe benötigen." Sie sah ihren Vater mit einem breiten Grinsen an und zeigte ihm damit, dass sie alles tun würde, was sie konnteum sein Vorhaben zu unterstützen.

Harry und Kerry verbrachten die restliche Zeit in seinem Zimmer und ließen sich nicht einmal dazu hinreißen, sich von dem herrlichen Duft des Essens in die Große Halle locken zu lassen und den Anderen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Hermine fragte sich, wo die beiden wohl stecken mochten und Rons lahme Ausreden halfen ihr nicht von dem Gedanken abzukommen, dass die beiden etwas anstellten. Sie überlegte hin und her, ob sie aufstehen sollte, um die beiden zu suchen, doch entschied sie sich dafür, den beiden zu vertrauen und schob ihre leichte Paranoia beiseite. Sie würde auf die eine oder andere Weise erfahren, ob, oder ob nicht, die Zwei etwas anstellten. Hermine versuchte die restliche Zeit, die es bis zum Feuerwerk noch dauern würde, zu überbrücken – wie, würde sie noch herausfinden müssen.

Die Zeit verstrich immer schneller und beide, Harry wie Hermine, wurden immer nervöser – wenn auch aus verschiedenen Gründen. Padma, die über Hermines Vorhaben Bescheid wusste, tat ihr Bestes, ihre Freundin irgendwie zu beruhigen, doch verhielt sie sich, als hätte sie Hummeln verschluckt. Seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde lief die Braunhaarige in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, während Padma stillschweigend dabei zusah, während sie auf der Couch saß.

„Du solltest dich wirklich beruhigen, Hermine, du machst dich doch nur selbst fertig. Damit ist keinem geholfen, wenn du zum Schluss als Nervenbündel endest, also würdest du die Güte aufweisen und dich endlich setzten, mir wird sonst ganz schlecht – allein vom Zusehen."

„Ich kann nicht, sobald ich mich hinsetzte, werde ich nicht mehr aufstehen, das schwöre ich. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich so nervös bin („Ich auch nicht", murmelte Padma unverständlich, mit sarkastischem Unterton). „Es ist doch nur ein einfacher Satz, mehr nicht. Harry, Kerry ist deine Tochter…" Sie schwieg kurz und warf ihrer Freundin einen Blick zu, die ebenfalls nichts dazu sagen konnte. „Oh Gott, ich kann ihm das nie so sagen, was denkt er von mir?" Sie war mit einem zweifelnden Stöhnen neben Padma auf die Couch gefallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

„Hermine, hör mir zu, er wird dich nicht hassen, egal auf welche Art du es ihm sagen wirst. Er – wird – dich – nicht – hassen. Hast du mich verstanden?" Hermine sah sie wie ein Kind an und nickte nur. „Wenn er es von jemand anderem erfährt, dann wird er dich hassen."

„Padma", jammerte Hermine und vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder – diesmal im Kissen links neben ihr.

„Entschuldige Hermine, ich wollte damit nur zum Ausdruck bringen, dass du es ihm sagen sollst."

Die Nacht blieb klar und die Sterne funkelten in großer Vielfalt am Himmelszelt. Harry stand an seinem Lieblingsplatz und blickte zu ihnen hinauf – wobei er einen ganz besonders im Auge hatte. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass er hier oben war und er war froh, dass auch in dieser Nacht die Sterne ein Auge auch auf ihn hatten.

„Heute, Sirius, diesmal werde ich sie fragen und kein Krieg der Welt, kann mich diesmal daran hindern. Keiner." Er sah hinauf.

„Was kann keiner?" Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen, beim Klang dieser Stimme und er drehte sich langsam um und erblickte Hermine.

„So unglaublich bezaubernd aussehen wie du." Nun war es Hermine, die lächelte und ein Stück auf ihn zuging – er tat es ihr gleich. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch einen Hauch voneinander entfernt, und Harry konnte wieder diesen umwerfenden Duft an ihr wahrnehmen, der schon wieder begann, ihm den Verstand zu vernebeln. Zärtlich berührten seine Lippen die ihren und begann sie spielerisch zu necken. Hermine ließ sich darauf ein und ärgerte ihn, indem sie ihm den Eintritt mit seiner Zunge erschwerte und Harry regelrecht darum kämpfen musste – wenn nicht sogar betteln. Doch Hermine schaffte es selbst nicht lange, diesem einmaligen Gefühl, das nur er in ihr auslösen konnte, zu widerstehen und so gab sie sich dem vollkommen hin.

„Wollen wir langsam runtergehen, es fängt bald an", durchbrach sie die Stille, nachdem sie sich widerwillig voneinander gelöst hatten. Harry konnte nur nicken, da er noch nicht fähig war, etwas zu sagen, und so begaben sich beide auf den Weg nach unten zu den Ländereien, wo die anderen schon warteten.

Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen, Hermine war nur froh, dass es nicht ganz so windig, und damit die Kälte recht erträglich war. Trotzdem kuschelte sie sich an Harry, als sie das Eichentor passierten und wieder draußen waren. Es war stockfinster, und sie konnten Kerry und Alec nur hören, nicht aber ausmachen, wo sie sich befanden. Kurz nach den beiden traten auch Ron und Padma nach draußen, dicht gefolgt von einigen Lehrern, unter anderem Professor Dumbledore und Flitwick. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch der Rest eintrudelte, nur noch Hagrid schien zu fehlen, aber Harry fiel ein, dass er sich sicherlich um das Feuerwerk kümmern würde.

Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass es nur noch ein paar Minuten bis zum neuen Jahr sein würden und dann wäre auch schon bald die Zeit gekommen, Hermine seine Frage zu stellen. Hatte er Angst, sie würde nein sagen? Eigentlich nicht, er wusste doch, dass sie ihn liebte und er sie. War der Zeitpunkt ungünstig, überstürzte er alles? Aber er wollte sie schon vor fünf Jahren fragen, sie hatte nun doch lange genug gewartet. Also gab es gar keinenGrund, nervös zu sein. Nur warum hatte er dann das Gefühl, der Boden unter seinen Füßen würde beben. Noch zwei Minuten. Harry warf einen Blick auf Hermine, die sich noch immer in seine Arme schmiegte, und die hinauf zu den Sternen sah. Sie würde nicht nein sagen. Kerry hatte ihm versichert, sie würde es nicht tun und aus einem ihm nicht erklärlichen Grund vertraute er dem Wort einer Fünfjährigen. Sie war ihm wirklich eine große Hilfe gewesen, nicht nur in den Vorbereitungen. Manchmal fragte er sich, woher das Mädchen ihr Wissen hatte und ob sie wirklich erst fünf Jahre alt war, da Harry mit ihr manchmal geistreichere Gespräche führen konnte, als mit Ron. Er musste unweigerlich grinsen – Ron sollte das lieber nicht erfahren.

Wieder warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr und es waren nur noch weniger als eine Minute und er hatte das Gefühl, der Boden würde immer stärker anfangen zu beben.

„Alles in Ordnung?", unterbrach Hermines Stimme seine Gedanken.

„Ja, alles bestens." Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, welches sie mit Freuden erwiderte.

„Es ist gleich soweit", erinnerte sie ihn unnötigerweise. „Aufgeregt?" Harry lächelte immer noch und versuchte, seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, er hoffte nur, dass sie nichts gemerkt hatte.

„Nein, warum fragst du?"

„Nur so, du sahst so aus…als würde dich irgendetwas beschäftigen." Wusste sie etwas? Aber nein, wie sollte sie, Ron ist bestimmt nichts herausgerutscht und Kerry war den ganzen Tag mit ihm zusammen, also war es auch unmöglich, dass Hermine etwas von ihr erfahren hatte. Harry konnte also nur hoffen, dass es ihre natürliche weibliche Intuition war und nichts anderes. Wieder wurden seine Gedanken unterbrochen, diesmal von mehreren Stimmen, die einstimmig von zehnrückwärtszuzählen begonnen hatten. Harry und Hermine setzten bei sieben mit ein und jeder blickte gen Himmel, wartend auf das Feuerwerk, das jeden Moment dort zu sehen sein würde.

Der Boden unter Harrys Füßen wackelte verdächtig und langsam glaubte er, es seinicht seiner Nervosität zuzuschreiben. Er versuchte dieses eigenartige Gefühl, das er empfand, zu ignorieren, trotzdem blickte er mit einer anderen Sicht zum schwarzen Firmament.

„Vier – Drei – Zwei – Eins…" Ein ohrenbetäubender Krach wie bei einer Explosion und das Geräusch von zersplitterndem Holz erfüllte die Luft. Ein riesiger Feuerball nahm die Aufmerksamkeit aller gefangenals er wie eine Fontäne in den Verbotenen Wald krachte, und gleich darauf erneut einFeuerschwall in den Himmel empor schoss. Harry glaubte seinen Augen nicht, der Wald brannte an einigen Stellen lichterlohund immer wieder schossen rot-gelb leuchtende Kugeln in den Wald, die jedes Mal ein Stück näher zu ihnen einschlugen.

„Nicht schon wieder", murmelte Harrysauer. Den Blick nach oben gerichtet, wo die Geschosse ihren Ursprung hatten, suchte Harry den Himmel ab, doch es war so dunkel, dass er einfach nichts ausmachen konnte.

„Was um alles in der Welt ist das?", hörte er jemanden von weiter hinten sagen. Wie es schien, wusste keiner so recht, was dort vor sich ging. Wieder blickte Harry zum Himmel und wartete eine Weile, so lange, bis wieder eine Feuerfontäne in den Baumwipfeln landete – immer näher am Waldrand. Diesmal hatte Harry etwas erkennen können, nur kurz und nicht besonders deutlich, doch das, was sich ihm zeigte, gefiel ihm kein bisschen.

„Lauft", sagte er im normalen Ton und nur Hermine hatte ihn gehört, da sie direkt neben ihm stand.

„Was?"

„Ich sagte, lauft!", schrie er etwas lauter, womit er auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich zog.

„Schnapp dir Kerry und lauft zum Schloss hoch", wandte er sich an Hermine, die noch immer nicht verstand, was gerade passierte.

„Harry, was ist das?" Ron kam mit Padma an der Hand auf die beiden zugelaufen, beider Gesichter von Besorgnis überfallen.

„LAUFT, LAUFT ALLE ZUM SCHLOSS!"

„Harry, sag schon, was ist-" Doch Ron wurde von ihm unterbrochen.

„SCHNELL!" Harry schob Hermine von sich, zu Ron und Padma und machte ihr deutlich, den beiden zu folgen.

„Harry, was ist los – was hast du gesehen?" Hermine sah ihn flehend an, da ihr sein Auftritt Angst bereitete, Harry aber nichts anderes wollte, alsdass alle schnell zum Schloss zurück sollten.

„Fragt nicht, sondern lauft, schnell. Sie kommen immer näher." Er lief in die andere Richtung, seinen Zauberstab schon lange in der Hand haltend. Hermine machte keine Anstalten zu gehen, doch Harry war schon ein ganzes Stück von ihr weg. „RON, NEHM HERMINE UND BRING SIE INS SCHLOSS, NUN MACHT SCHON. SIE KOMMEN."

„WER KOMMT?", schrie Hermine, die nicht einsah, Harry alleine zu lassen, wenn Gefahr drohte.

„DRACHEN!"

* * *

Na dann bin ich mal gespannt. Wie gesagt, ich sage nichts. Es ist eure Stunde der Worte.

byebye Jen

**P.S. Rechnet bitte wieder mit der gleichen Wartezeit. Bei mir fängt die Klausur-Zeit wieder an und das bedeutet Stress pur. Seht es mir bitte nach. Ich versuch mich trotzallem zu beeilen, so gut es in meiner Macht steht.**


	7. Zurück zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf

Für alle die, die es nicht mehr geglaubt haben...ich lebe noch und ich habe das 7. Kapitel fertig -_juhu_-. Bitte erinnert mich daran, nie wieder so eine schwachsinnige Idee wie Drachen zu wählen, die Viecher hätten mich fast ins Grab begracht.

Ich kann nur auf Knien rutschen und um Verzeihung bitten, dass ihr so lange warten musstet -_bettel, fleh, rutsch_- TUT MIR SOOOO LEID -_Asche über mein Haupt_-

Ich will euch nicht länger aufhalten. Hier meine Antworten auf euren aufbauenden Reviews, die einen dazu bringen, weiterzuschreiben. VIELEN, VIELEN DANK! -_Euch alle knuddle_-

Auch eine GANZ FETTES DANKE an meine beiden Beta-Leserinnen (HexeLea & Sanny). Was würd ich ohne euch machen?

Antworten:

**Bringhimup**: Lang, lang ist es her. Ich hoffe, du kannst dich noch erinnern, was du geschrieben hast -_smile_- Das mit den Leerzeichen versteh ich nicht. Das geht irgendwie von alleine, mein R-Programm würde es mir anzeigen, ebenso meine zwei Beta, also keine Ahnung warum der mich ärgern will.  
Antrag? Offenbarung der Vaterschaft? Noch nie von gehört. Was ist das? Oh ja, das Nasenbluten -_böse grins_- und Dracos Geheimnis...ja, ich weiß auch nicht was ich davon halten soll, hehe. NA, das war doch wieder eine aufschlussreiche Antwort, was -_smile_- Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Hermine Potter**: Ich sag nichts -_schweigt wie ein Grab_-. Na gut, nur so viel, lass dich überraschen.

**Rudi**: Ob Voldi einen Weg gefunden hat...ich weiß nicht, hat er? Wir werden sehen.

**Ira: **Mit dem beeilen hat nach deinen Vorstellungen vielleicht nicht geklappt, aber ich hoffe, dass du trotzdem noch wissen willst, was passiert.

**kurai91:** du wirst wissen wie es weitergeht, und zwar...jetzt. -_smile_-

**HexeLea:** Ja, du weißt ja schon was passiert...eigentlich eine gefährliche Position, in der du da bist. Schließ nachts die Tür zu, hehe. Ich kann dir eigentlich nicht genug danken, dass du das auf dich nimmst...also, DANKE -_knuddle_- Ich war wirklich beruhigt, dass es dir gefallen hat, mit dir als meine härteste Kritikerin -_lach_-

**HarryHermine**: Ich hab dir das angetan, weil ich fies bin und das gerne und die Drachen mussten kommen, damit ich eine Handlung habe...klingt komisch, ist aber so -_zwinker_-  
Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich Harrys Dämlichkeit liebe...wenn du verstehst, was ich meine, hehe. Das Nasenbluten...ja...äh...Geduld (fies sein macht solch ein Spaß). Gut, ich will nicht, dass du vor Aufregung umkippst. Ich hoffe, deine Arbeiten sind gut gelaufen...meine, nun ja, ich habe etwas geschrieben, sage ich immer. Aber danke für das Daumen drücken. -_zurück knuddle_-

**Quizer**: Gemein ist einer meiner vielen Namen, ich würde dir alle aufzählen, aber das würde seine Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Harry bekommt seine Chance...irgendwann -_fies girns_-  
P.S. Gut ist ein gutes Wort, hehe, ich lese es sehr gerne in Verbindung mit meiner Story.  
P.P.S. Dein Username kenn ich irgendwie, woher is'n der, ich kommt nich drauf (oder doch ausgedacht?)  
P.P.P.S. Du kommst unten noch mal vor.

**SweetChrisi**: Das wäre es doch. "Hey da kommen ein Haufen Feuer speiernder Drachen, blutrünstig und fresssüchtig, ah ja, Hermine, willst du meine Frau werden?" hehe, wirklich sehr lustig, dass ich da nicht eher dran gedacht habe...nun is zu spät.  
Du hast deinen Antrag an Silvester bekommen, is ja cool! Na ja, ich glaub nicht, dass Harry noch ein Jahr warten will, oder?

**michi-sky**: Ich hoffe, dass sich das Warten auch diesmal lohnt (gelohnt hat). Ich werd sehen. Der Cliff? Ja der musste sein, warum? Weil ich es mag gemein zu sein, hehe. Zu dem Rest deines Reviews schweige ich wie ein Grab, du kannst daraus deine eigene Interpretation ziehen, hehe.

**Miss Shirley-Blythe**: Tja, du stellst mir rethorische Fragen, die ich nicht beantworten kann und ich kann dir nur sagen, lies weiter, aber nicht versprechen, dass alles beantwortet wird. Ich hoffe, dass es dir auf diesmal gefallen wird.

**bepa**: Hi Miss bepa, hier ist der Rest (wenn man es als solchen bezeichnen kann, hehe, vielleicht ein Teil des Restes, oder so. Such weiter. Du kannst mein Harry auch haben, wenn du aufhörst DEINEN so zu quälen! Wer wären sie, wenn sie keine Ausdauer hätten, hä -_zwinker_-  
Du hast mir also die ganzen Adjektive gemobbst...kein Wunder, dass ich sie bei Obelix nicht mehr hatte -_grins_- Strört mich aber nicht, hehe.  
Wie könnte ich wollen, dass du stirbst, wer schreibt mir dann Reviews? Ich schick dich vielleicht ein bisschen lange auf die Durststrecke, aber du hast dann immer noch so viel Kraft mir ein Review zu hinterlassen -_Review geil sei_- Darfst jetzt wieder Luft holen und die Entschuldigung is angenommen. Bin mal gespannt was du zu den Drachen sagst, kennst je meine Verzweiflung, hab dich ja damit zu geschüttet -_grins_-

**laser**-**jet**: Und ob das geht...wirst sehen, hehe.

**alyssa03**: Doch, das gibt es und ich denke, von dir wird wieder ein NEIN der Verzweiflung folgen, wenn du das Kapitel gelesen hast. Ob es Hermine-Harrymäßig wird, kann ich nicht beurteilen, vielleicht ein bisschen weniger, ein bisschen sehr viel weniger. Kommt noch, versprochen...nur nicht, na ja, du wirst sehen.

**sumpfi**: Ich komm voran, wenn auch sehr, sehr, sehr langsam - _grins_- Gerade das Kapitel, hat es mir schwer getan und ich konnte Wochen nicht daran schreiben...aber egal, jetzt ist es da.

**StarHeyoka**: Das Geheimnis Malfoys kommt...irgendwann. Harrys Geheimnis des Nasenblutes kommt...irgendwann. Ich muss sagen, du hast ein gutes Gespür und ich habe einen Stein ins Rollen gebracht, den ich nicht mehr aufhalten kann, aber ich habe ein gutes Ende geplant...eigentlich. (Mensch, heut bin ich wirklich wieder gemein -_stolz auf die Schulter klopf_-)

**Kathy**: Wie ich mich kenne, sollte ich dir vielleicht raten, jeden Monat einmal nachzusehen, anstatt jede Woche...eventuell ist es nicht ganz so deprimierend. Ich kann nur immer wieder sagen, dass ich mir aller größte Mühe gebe, ganz ehrlich.

**Zerengeb**: Doch leider, lange Wartezeiten und diesmal sogar ein kurzes Kapitel...ich hab gekürzt und habe den anderen Teil ins 8. Kapitel geschoben. Mein Beta meinte, da aufzuhören, wo ich es habe. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen.

**sarah**: ja, kann ja nicht immer nur gute Dinge passieren, nicht. Wo bleibt denn da die Spannung und außerdem würde sich meine Ader, die für Gemeinheit zuständig ist noch langweilen und keiner will das, oder -_grins_-

**Harry Black**: Danke für das Lob, ich hoffe, dass es hier für auch noch gilt, auch wenn es nicht so lang ist.

**Travin Stormkeep**: Danke. Klausuren? Gut? Die zwei Wörter in einem Satz kenn ich nicht. Lassen wir das, zu deprimieren. Viel Spaß beim Lesen, und ich hoffe, es gefällt dir.

**Quizer(zu 1)**: Zwei Revwies, zwei Antworten. Wie diffinierst du lange? Du hast im März geschrieben und wir haben jetzt Mai...ist das lange?  
Aber schön, dass ich dich überzeugen konnte, auch wenn mein Handicap die langen Wartezeiten sind.

**Sandy123**: Mensch, du bist ja so gespannt, deine Haut muss sehr glatt sein (böses Ich: schlechter Witz). Wenn de fleißig weiterließt, wird sich alles beantworten, muss ja, aber bis dahin...Viel Spaßbeim Lesen.

**sylvana1990**:Danke, was soll ich sagen? Außer, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Cara**: Ich fühl mich gehert. Vielleicht sollte ich noch länger mit dem hochladen warten, dann melden sich noch mehr. Nein, nein, kleiner Schwerz. Brauchst kein schlechtes Gewissen oder so habe. Wenn ich aufzählen würde, bei wie vielen Geschichten ich Schwarzleseer bin (besonders bei den englischen)...aber egal. Schön, dass es dir gefällt, gegen die Wartezeiten kann ich leider nichts machen. Ich gebe mir mühe. Würde mich freuen, wenn ich wieder was von dir hören würde, bist natürlich nicht gezwungen. Aber solche Reviews sind wirklich immer sehr aufbauend und ermuntern einen wirklich. Kein Witz.

Gut das wars, puh -_Schweiß von der Stirn wich_-. Ich wollt euch nur mal sagen, dass ich ÜBER 1ne Stunde gebraucht habe (böses Ich: Warum brauchst de auch so lange)

Noch eins, bevor ich euch lesen lassen.

**ANKÜNDIGUNG**: Ich habe ein akute, nicht heilbare Krankheit names Lange-Wartezeit-Syndrom, die sehr verbreitet unter Schreibern ist, die die Figuren von anderen Autoren mopsen. Sie ist bei mir schon im 32. Stadium und damit äußerst weit vortgeschritten. Die Ärzte haben derzeit noch kein Heilmittel finden können, raten den Angehörgen, Freunden und Lesern aber immer fleißig Reviews zu schreiben, da erwiesen wurde, dass es die Krankheit erleichtert. Mein Zustand ist momentan stabil also keinen Grund zur Sorge. Sie ist nicht tötlich, sondern veranlasst den Betroffenen nur meistens sehr, sehr, sehr langsam zu sein. Es wird noch erforscht ob die Krankheit anstecken ist, aber Reviews sind ein gutes Schutzmittel.

Gut, jetzt aber. VIEL SPAß BEIM LESEN!

* * *

Kapitel VII

Zurück zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf

Im Dutzend kreisten sie wie mysteriöse Schatten am Himmel und waren durch den aufsteigenden Qualm, der einem die Luft nahm, kaum auszumachen. Der Verbotene Wald stand lichterloh in Flammen und immer neue Salven von Feuer schossen zum Boden und ließen den Schnee schmelzen, dort wo sie unaufhaltsam aufprallten. Wie Geister flogen sie über die Ländereien hinweg, Harrys Augen tränten durch den beißenden Rauch und es erschwerte ihm die Sicht. Er konnte weder ausmachen, wo sie waren, noch wie viele es waren. Seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand haltend, schweifte sein Blick immer wieder nach oben, nur schemenhaft konnte er die riesigen Geschöpfe für Sekunden sehen, ehe sie wieder im Dunst verschwanden. Trotz ihrer monströsen Größe waren sie schnell, zu schnell für Harrys Geschmack und der Anflug von Übelkeit, den Harry spürte, erleichterte die Sache nicht gerade. Der Gestank von Kerosin lag in der Luft und verschlimmerte seine Kopfschmerzen nur noch mehr. Was sollte er nur tun? Er konnte nicht gegen Geister kämpfen. Immer wieder blickte er nach oben, doch von Minute zu Minute wurden die Rauchschwaden dichter und Harry ratloser.

Sein Blick schweifte zum Wald, man konnte von Glück reden, dass das Holz so nass war, aber trotz dessen schlugen die Flammen hoch und breiteten sich immer mehr aus. Wenn nicht bald etwas passieren würde, würde nicht nur der Wald brennen. Mittlerweile zogen die Drachen ihre Kreise über den Ländereien, und durch den dichten Qualm konnte man keinen neuen Angriff voraussehen. Erst wenn einer der riesigen Feuerbälle gespieen wurde, wusste Harry, wo sich eines der Viecher aufhielt, doch waren sie gleich darauf wieder verschwunden. Er musste irgendwie einen Weg finden, klareSicht zu bekommen, erst dann konnte er gefahrlos zaubern.

„Harry!", hörte er seinen Namen rufen, und kurz darauf erblickte er Dumbledore. Zu Harrys Leidwesen, sah der alte Mann genauso ratlos aus, wie er sich selbst fühlte, und es stand seinem ehemaligen Schulleiter ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass auch er keine Idee gegen dieses Dilemma hatte.

„Professor. Wo kommen die her?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist untypisch, dass sie einfach angreifen, dazu noch in der Gruppe. Drachen sind Einzelgänger, man muss sie mehr als reizen, um sie wütend werden zu lassen und dazu zu bringen, sich in solch einer Anzahl zu zeigen." Auch Dumbledore blickte immer wieder hinauf zum Himmel und versuchte einen der Drachen zu sehen. Jedoch erfolglos!

„Irgendwelche Ideen?" Eigentlich brauchte der Schwarzhaarige gar nicht fragen, aber vielleicht bestand noch ein bisschen Hoffnung.

„Eine schlimmer als die andere. Du?"

„Ist Ihnen das Schloss eigentlich sehr wichtig!" Es war vielleicht ein wenig geschmacklos, in solch einer Situation zu scherzen, aber das kurze Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der beiden Männer lockerte ein wenig die angespannten Nerven.

„HARRY! Harry!"

„Ron. Was machst du hier?" Harry sah, wie sein Freund zu ihm hingerannt kam, immer darauf bedacht, ein Auge auf den Himmel zu richten. Er sollte mit den anderen eigentlich im Schloss sein. Etwas außer Atem kam Ron bei Harry und Dumbledore zum Stehen.

„Denkst du wirklich, ich überlass' dir den ganzen Spaß?" Harry wusste, dass er nicht einmal versuchen konnte, zu protestieren, Rons Ausdruck in den Augen, sagte ihm, dass er verlieren würde.

„Wo sind Hermine und Kerry?" Die Sorge in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören, doch kam Ron nicht mehr dazu ihm zu antworten. Nicht weit von den drei Männern schlug abermals ein Feuerstrahl in die Schneemassen ein und brachte sie zum Schmelzen. Sich vor der Hitze schützend, betrachteten sie das große schwarze Loch vor ihnen – alle mit unterschiedlicher Miene. Ron, dessen Gesichtsausdruck von Panik gezeichnet war, musste erstmal schlucken.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns ganz schnell etwas einfallen lassen. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie ihr darüber denkt, aber ich will nicht als Brathähnchen enden."

Auch wenn Rons Humor manchmal in den falschen Situationen zum Vorschein kam – diese war so eine – konnte Harry ihm nur zustimmen. Er musste einen Weg finden, der sie vor dem Feuer schützen würde, aber ihnen gleichzeitig die Möglichkeit bot, die Drachen zu verjagen. Schon vor einigen Minuten hatte sich solch ein Weg in Harrys Gedanken ausgebreitet, doch gefiel ihm diese Option nicht besonders. Andererseits war es die einzige, die ihm einfiel.

„Ron, lauf runter zum Dorf und hole auf direktem Wege deinen Bruder, er soll ein paar Freunde mitbringen. Wenn ihr zurück seid, feuert einen roten Strahl zum Himmel." Ron nickte und war schon auf dem Ansatz loszurennen, als er sich noch einmal zu dem Schwarzhaarigen umdrehte.

„Welchen Bruder?" Für einen Augenblick fesselte Harry die Sprachlosigkeit und er versuchte mit seinem Freund nachsichtig zu sein, da dieser offensichtlich ein wenig überfordert mit der Situation war.

„Percy", antwortete er trocken, „er kann die Drachen mit seinem Gerede zu Tode langweilen…Natürlich Charlie!" Ron schien etwas peinlich berührt zu sein, sagte aber nichts mehr und lief in Windeseile zum Dorf. Dumbledore, der versuchte zu erraten, was in dem Kopf seines Schützlings vorging, betrachtete Harry mit einem stolzen, aber auch besorgten Blick. Er hoffte, dass er nicht das vorhatte, was Dumbledore glaubte zu wissen, doch auf der anderen Seite kannte er die Antwort darauf.

„Du hast nicht vor ein Schild zu erbauen?", fragte der alte Mann in ruhigem Tonfall, wie es die momentanen Umstände erlaubten.

„Wenn Sie so fragen…doch. Aber ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, Professor. Sie müssen, während ich mich konzentriere, nur Acht geben, dass ich nicht Feuer fange." Mit einem vielsagenden Blick deutete Harry nach oben. „Ich werde nur ein Schild für die Ländereien und das Schloss schaffen. Wenn dies erledigt ist, entfernen Sie den Qualm. Der Schild ist semipermeable, der Rauch wird ohne große Schwierigkeiten hindurchgehen." Dumbledore nickte nur kurz angebunden. „Schauen Sie nicht so, es wird schon klappen."

„Ich habe keinen Zweifel an deinen Fähigkeiten, Harry, mir bereitet eher Sorge, dass dich das eine Unmenge an Energie kosten wird." Harry wusste nur zu gut, welche Anstrengung ihn solch ein Zauber kosten würde, doch er hatte sich diesen Plan in den Kopf gesetzt und er hatte vor, diesem zu folgen. Davon abgesehen, dass es keinen anderen Plan gab.

„Ich muss den Schild nur solange aufrechterhalten, bis Ron mit Charlie hier ist und unser Problem vom Himmel verschwunden." Wieder nickte Dumbledore nur. „Bereit?" Harry schloss die Augen und Albus richtete die seinen nach oben, darauf Acht gebend, dass nicht ein Funke in ihre Nähe kam.

Nur aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er beobachten, wie Harry, den Kopf gesenkt, sich in eine andere Welt begab, die ihn von allem um ihn herum abschottete. Albus' Augen wanderten immer wieder zum Himmel und dann zu Harry, darauf wartend, dass erste Anzeichen des Zaubers sichtbar wurden. Der Qualm biss schmerzlich in den Augen und der Professor blinzelte stark. Er glaubte, eine schattenhafte Gestalt zu erkennen und zwang sich, seine Lider offen zu halten. Augenblicklich begannen sie zu tränen, doch schloss er sie nicht und konzentrierte sich auf den näher kommenden schwarzen Fleck am Himmel. Der Punkt wurde immer deutlicher und größer und obwohl Dumbledore genau wusste, dass eines der Viecher auf ihn und Harry zusteuerte, war das Auftauchen des riesigen Geschöpfes erschreckend. Als er erkannte, dass das Maul des Monsters weit aufgerissen war, bereit, sein Gemisch zu entzünden, erhob er seine Hand und zielte damit direkt auf den Drachen.

„_Stupor_" schrie er über das Gebrüll des Drachen hinweg, doch war er nicht der einzige. Der Schockzauber von Dumbledore traf sein Ziel genau, was den Drachen zum Rückzug bewog. Sich umdrehend, stellte er mit Erstaunen fest, dass Hermine genau das gleiche getan hatte, bei einem Drachen, der sich von der anderen Seite genähert hatte. Er nickte ihr dankend zu und sie erwiderte es. Beide wussten, dass sie zu zweit keine Chance hatten, doch waren beide gewillt, ihr Möglichstes zu tun, die Drachen in Schach zu halten.

Beide blickten hinauf zum Himmel, Hermine glaubte, zwischen den Rauchschwaden ein bläuliches Schimmern gesehen zu haben und Dumbledores Worte bestätigten ihr, dass es keine Einbildung war.

„Es funktioniert!" Kaum, dass er die Worte gesprochen hatte, sah man deutlich eine bläulich schimmernde Schicht über ihren Köpfen, die sich wie eine riesige Kuppel über das Schloss und die Ländereien legte. Dumbledore ließ mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes den erstickenden Qualm innerhalb des Schildes nach außen blasen, und wie Harry gesagt hatte, wich er ohne Schwierigkeiten durch den Schild. Die Sicht wurde klarer, auch wenn sie sich nicht vollkommen aufklärte, da der Rauch außerhalb der Kuppel nicht verschwand, aber nun war es um einiges leichter, die Drachen zu sehen. Deren Geschrei war ohrenbetäubend und die Wut war deutlich daraus zu vernehmen, immer wieder spien sie Feuer, doch prallte dieses an dem Schutzschild ab und breitete sich zu allen Seiten der Kuppen aus. „Es funktioniert tatsächlich." Aus seiner Stimme war keinerlei Verwunderung zu hören, sondern die Ruhe selbst und mit einem gewissen Glanz des Stolzes in den Augen, sah er dabei zu, wie das Feuer am Schild immer wieder abprallte.

„Sehen Sie, Professor…kein Problem."

„Harry!", rief Hermine und rannte zum ihm hin. Seine Stimme klang gepresst und die Anstrengung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn und seine Muskeln zitterten vor Anspannung. Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben, als die Stimme Hermines an sein Ohr drang, doch als er sie vor sich stehen sah, bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass sie hier war.

„Hermine, was – machst – du – hier?" Jedes Wort sprach er langsam und deutlich, doch war die Verwunderung nicht zu überhören. Er blickte ihr in ihre unglaublich tiefbraunen Augen, in denen so viel Sorge zu sehen war. Sie war so unbeschreiblich schön…

„Harry, der Schild." Dumbledore zeigte zum Himmel, und auch Hermine blickte hinauf. Der Schutzschild hatte begonnen zu flackern und drohte sich aufzulösen. Gleich darauf schloss Harry die Augen und schien sich zu konzentrieren, da der Zauber nun wieder vollkommen in Takt schien. Er beschloss, die Augen lieber geschlossen zu halten, es schien ihm weitaus sicherer, wenn er nichts anderes sah, das ihn hätte ablenken können. Sein Gesicht wirkte angespannt und Hermine wandte sich wieder zu ihm, irgendwie spürte er ihren Blick auf sich, denn er sprach weiter.

„Also, was – was machst du hier?" Hermine hatte nun wirklich keine Lust, sich darüber zu streiten, warum sie das Schloss verlassen hatte, deswegen wich sie seiner Frage aus.

„Hast du Schmerzen, tut dir etwas weh?", fragte sie besorgt, da sich seinen Augenbrauen krampfhaft zusammenzogen und seine Augen noch immer geschlossen blieben.

„Nein, ich – ich kann dich nur nicht – ansehen." Hermine sah ihn etwas irritiert an und Harry wusste, dass das eigenartig klang. „Du – bringst mich ein wenig durcheinander – das Ganze hier erfordert – erfordert meine ganze Konzentration – du verstehst?", fuhr er fort, nicht dabei verhindern könnend, rot zu werden.

„Oh", sagte sie nur. Sie musste zugeben, dass das süß war, weshalb sie es nicht unterlassen konnte ihm ein sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen.

„HERMINE!", rief er empört, der Schild hatte wieder kurzzeitig geflackert, doch stabilisierte sich augenblicklich, als sich ihre Lippen wieder von seinen getrennt hatten. Dumbledore konnte sich nur schwer ein Lächeln verkneifen.

„Tut mit Leid", flüsterte sie verlegen, doch sagte Harry darauf nichts mehr. Stille erfüllt die Luft und nur das prasselnde Feuer des brennenden Waldes und das Geschrei der Drachen war zu hören. Diese kreisten weiterhin über der Kuppel hinweg und griffen immer wieder von neuem an, doch drang nicht ein Funke durch den Schild, der von Harry aufrechterhalten wurde. Sie flogen dichter und dichter über den Schild hinweg und begannen nun mit ihren kräftigen Schwänzen darauf einzuschlagen. Kaum dass der erste Schlag erfolgt war, sackte Harry in die Knie und stöhnte auf.

„Harry! Alles in Ordnung?" Hermine hatte sich neben ihn gehockt und legte ihre Hände beruhigend auf seine Schultern und diesmal schien ihm ihre Berührung zu helfen.

„Seht – ihr – ein – roten – Strahl – am…Himmel?" Es dauerte eine Weile bis der Satz gesprochen war und Hermine sah auf seine Frage hinauf, doch war weit und breit kein Strahl zu sehen. Sie wartete noch ein bisschen, doch nichts tat sich am Himmel.

„Nein, es ist nichts zu sehen." Sie spürte, wie sich sein Körper immer mehr verkrampfte, immer mehr, wenn ein weiterer Schlag auf den Schild erfolgte und seine Energie an die Grenze der Erschöpfung trieb. Auch Dumbledore fiel dies auf und er hoffte inständig, dass Ron bald wieder eintreffen würde, sonst würde es nicht gut für Harry ausgehen. Kaum das er den Gedanken ausgeführt hat, erschien der erwartete rote Strahl am Himmel.

„Harry, sie sind da", informierte ihn Dumbledore und erhielt ein Nicken des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Hermine…" Harry versuchte sich aufzurichten und benötigte ihre Hilfe dabei, wobei er wacklig auf den Beinen stand und weitestgehend von Hermine gestützt werden musste. Seine Augen hielt er noch immer geschlossen und, obwohl die Drachen weiterhin sein Schild attackierten, blieb er stehen. Hermine blickte ihm ins Gesicht, auf irgendetwas schien er zu warten und sie hielt unwissend den Atem an. Ohne Vorwarnung beugte sich Harry zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie.

Wiedererwartend drohte der Zauber sich zu verflüchtigen, doch kaum dass Hermine den Kuss erwidern konnte, löste sich Harry widerstrebend von ihr und der Schild baute sich wieder auf. Sie versuchte sich Harrys Verhalten zu erklären, doch erregte etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit, etwas, das direkt auf sie zukam. Bei der schlechten Sicht dauerte es ein bisschen, bis sie Ron und seinen Bruder Charlie an der Spitze einer kleinen Gruppe von einem Dutzend erkannte. Stunden schienen zu vergehen, bis sie endlich bei ihnen angelangt waren, alle außer Atem.

„Ron, hast du – Charlie mitgebracht?"

„Ich bin hier, Harry." Der Schwarzhaarige hielt die Augen noch immer geschlossen und stand mit dem Rücken zu den Weasley-Brüdern, ihm schien das Atmen noch schwerer zu fallen, als den Neuankömmlingen. Diese starrten zum Himmel, nicht glauben könnend, was ihre Augen zu sehen bekamen. In all den Jahren, in denen sie mit Drachen gearbeitet hatten, war ihnen so ein Vorkommnis noch nicht widerfahren.

„Wow, die sind wütend" hörte man einen aus der Mitte sagen, dies sicherlich nicht im positiven Sinne gemeint.

„Ich – weiß", quälte Harry hervor, da gerade wieder ein Schlag auf den Schild erfolgte. „Irgendwelche Ideen? Ich – kann nämlich – nicht – mehr lange…"

„Damit wir etwas unternehmen können, musst du den Zauber auflösen, Harry." Charlie sprach eindringlich, er wusste, dass Harry alles erdenkliche tun würde, um unnötige Verletzte zu vermeiden.

„Nicht bevor ihr mir – einen Plan nennt, Jungs. Da oben – schweben lockerflockig fünfzehn Drachen – in der Luft." Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, bis auf Harry, blickten alle zu Charlie und man sah dem zweitältesten Wesley Sohn an, dass er fieberhaft überlegte, was man tun könnte. Mit solch einer Situation war selbst er ein wenig überfordert. Er hatte zwar schon öfter mit mehreren Drachen gleichzeitig gearbeitet, doch waren diese keine Feuer speienden, angriffslustigen Monster gewesen, wie sie da oben am Himmel kreisten.

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit…aber sie wird dir nicht gefallen." Keiner sagte etwas. „Wenn wir das Alphamännchen lokalisieren und vom Himmel holen, ist die Gruppe führerlos und könnte möglicherweise von dannen ziehen." Charlie hatte so vorsichtig gesprochen, dass ein fettes Aber zu erwarten war.

„Der Haken?", fragte Harry durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

„Drachen sind keine Gruppentiere, sondern meistens Einzelgänger. Es könnte durchaus sein, dass es kein Leittier gibt…wenn dies der Fall wäre, dann handelt jeder einzelne Drache da oben, nach seinem eigenen Kopf und wenn der Schild aufgehoben wird, wird jeder einzelne Drache von sich aus angreifen. Ohne Taktik, ohne Formation und ohne Gnade." Stille!

„Aber wenn sie das tun würden, würden sie sich doch selbst behindern, oder?", fragte Ron in die Runde.

„Das wäre ein Vorteil – ein kleiner – aber ein Vorteil."

„Könnt ihr eure Entscheidung ein bisschen schneller fällen, die Zeit rennt." Hermine drängelte, sie konnte deutlich spüren, wie Harrys Kraft immer mehr schwand und dieses Gefühl war mehr als beängstigend.

„Schaut erst – ob – ob es irgendein Anzeichen dafür gibt – dass die Gruppe – geführt wird. Eher hebe ich den Zauber nicht auf." Die Drachenwärter wandten Harrys Aufforderung nach ihre Köpfe nach oben und richteten angestrengt ihre Augen auf die Drachen.

„Peruanischer Viperzahn, Charlie, allesamt." Seine Stimme klang nicht beruhigend.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, sind die sehr gefährlich?", fragte Ron. Alle Umstehenden schwiegen, selbst Hermine und Dumbledore war der Schrecken ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Eine der gefährlichsten Drachenart überhaupt, es sind Flugkünstler, weil sie nicht besonders groß werden (Ron: „Nicht besonders groß?") und dadurch wendig sind. Ein Biss und das Gift ist schneller durch deinen Körper geflossen, als du es realisieren kannst, gebissen geworden zu sein." Einer der Männer, die mit Charlie gekommen waren, blickte Ron mit ernster Miene ins Gesicht. Der Rothaarige konnte nur schlucken.

„Das ist nicht alles", meldete sich Charlie nun wieder zu Wort, „abgesehen von ihrer Wendigkeit, sind es sehr gute Jäger und sie sind gegen Menschenfleisch nicht abgeneigt – im Gegenteil – wir stehen ganz oben auf der Speiseliste." Ron sah von einem zum anderen und dann zu Harry, der noch immer von Hermine gestützt wurde. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, was er hier hörte.

„Es sind zwei Jungtiere unter ihnen."

„Ist das schlecht?", fragte nun Hermine, die sich mit Drachen zwar auskannte, aber sich nie tief genug in die Materie eingelesen hatte.

„Ja und nein. Sie sind leichter angreifbar, der Panzer ist weicher und sie selbst sind übermütiger. Dafür werden sie von ihren Müttern beschützt, wie die Eier selbst. Wenn man sie angreift, ist das wie ein Schlag ins Hornissennest." Der Mann, dessen Name Hermine nicht kannte, sprach schnell, er wusste, dass jede Sekunde von Bedeutung war und Harry schwächer werden ließ, doch wollte er keinen gegen etwas kämpfen lassen, dass er nicht kannte.

„Ich kann kein Leittier sehen. Wir haben sieben Weibchen, dass sind die größeren und sechs Männchen, mit den zwei Jungtieren macht das Fünfzehn. Gut geraten Harry."

„Nicht – ger- ahrrrrr…"

„HARRY!" Harry war erneut zusammengebrochen und in die Knie gegangen, Hermine, die ebenfalls am Boden hockte, versuchte ihn so gut es ging zu stützen. Wie es aussah, schienen die Drachen zu merken, das bei jedem Schlag der Schild flackerte und so waren diesmal mehrere auf einmal mit ihren ganzen Körpern dagegen geflogen. Der Aufprall war heftig und der Schild zitterte noch immer bedrohlich. Er schien sich einfach nicht mehr stabilisieren zu wollen. Alle blickten hinauf, den Atem anhaltend, und darauf hoffend, dass Harry den Zauber noch ein paar Sekunden würde aufrecht erhalten können.

„Du schaffst es. Gib nicht auf", flüsterte Hermine ihm ermutigend zu.

„Es tut – mir – Leid. Ich – kann nicht – mehr." Die riesige Kuppel verschwand…

Vollkommene Stille brach in dem Moment ein, in dem der Schild verschwand und sogar das Geschrei der Drachen hörte auf. Die Zeit schien stehen geblieben zu sein, denn keiner rührte sich am Boden, alle starten sie zum Himmel hinauf und wo sie noch eben Schutz durch Harrys Zauber hatten, war nichts mehr. Dann passierte alles ganz schnell.

Kaum dass sich der Zauber verflüchtigt hatte, stürzten die Drachen allesamt gen Boden auf die Gruppe zu, die noch immer geschockt schien. Als würden sie geistig miteinander kommunizieren, begaben sie sich in den Sturzflug, ohne sich gegenseitig zu behindern. Sie griffen von allen Seiten an und drängten die Gruppe immer näher zusammen.

Hermine traute ihren Augen nicht, als sie das blaue Etwas am Himmel verschwinden sah und spürte wie Harry in ihren Armen zusammen sackte. Warum fiel ihr nichts ein? Sie konnte doch nicht einfach dabei zusehen und nichts tun. Sie blickte zu Harry, seine Kräfte waren fast am Ende, seine Augen geschlossen. Zärtlich strich sie ihm über die Wange…möglicherweise das letzte Mal.

Immer näher kamen die Ungeheuer, flogen flach über der Erde und kreisten über ihren Köpfen. Sie waren überall.

„ZIELT AUF DIE AUGEN!", hörte Hermine Charlie schreien und kurz darauf feuerten die verschiedensten Flüche in alle Richtungen. Nur wenige trafen ihr Ziel, doch bewirkte keiner von ihnen etwas. „NOCHMAL!" Die Drachen waren nun noch näher und einige zogen ab und nahmen einen anderen Weg, als sie von den Flüchen getroffen wurden, aber noch immer steuerten welche auf die Gruppe zu. Sie sperrten die riesigen Mäuler auf, bereit ihr Feuer zu speien.

„Harry, wach auf, wach doch auf", versuchte Hermine verzweifelt den Schwarzhaarigen zu wecken. Charlie und die Drachenwärter konnten nicht alle aufhalten und die Drachen kamen immer näher auf sie zugeflogen. Mit einem Mal schlug Harry die Augen auf. Hermine blickte durch die Beine der Männer hindurch und sah, wie eine gewaltige Feuerwand auf sie zusteuerte. Sie hielt die Luft an. Nur noch ein bisschen und sie würden verbrennen. Panisch schloss Hermine die Augen. Sie konnten nicht mehr fliehen, dass Feuer würde sie kriegen, sie würden verbrennen. Es war aussichtslos, sie würden verbrennen. Hermine spürte die Hitze auf ihrer Haut und hörte die Schreie der Männer, als die Feuerwand sie traf. Es wurde immer heißer, aber Hermine spürte keinen Schmerz. Fühlte es sich so an, wenn die Flammen einen umschlangen? Die Hitze ließ wieder nach und noch immer spürte Hermine keinerlei Schmerz. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen, sah, wie die Drachenwärter sich ihre Arme schützend über die Köpfe hielten, doch keiner schien verletzt.

Um sie herum, gerade so groß, dass alle hineinpassten, hatte sich erneut eine bläulich schimmernde Kuppel über sie erbaut. Überrascht schaute Hermine nach oben zu dem Schild und dann auf Harry, der mit seinem Kopf auf ihrem Schoß lag und leise Worte vor sich hin murmelte. Er hatte erneut ein Schutzschild erschaffen, welches sie vor den Flammen geschützt hatte.

„Das war knapp", sprach einer der Männer.

„Wir brauchen einen Plan, und zwar schnell. Die Viecher wissen verdammt noch mal genau was sie da tun. So was habe ich noch nie gesehen."

„Was schlägst du vor, Charlie?", fragte Ron, „Harry kann nicht mehr lange." Wieder war es für einen Moment still und Rons Bruder blickte auf den Schwarzhaarigen. Sie konnten nicht gegen alle Drachen kämpfen.

„Die einzige Chance, die wir haben, sind die beiden Jungtiere…Möglicherweise…"

„Möglicherweise?", fragte Ron skeptisch.

„Die anderen Drachen werden wahrscheinlich rasen vor Wut, aber wenn wir beide Jungtiere vom Himmel holen ziehen sie möglicherweise ab."

„Schon wieder dieses Wort…das ist nicht gerade vertrauenserweckend, Bruderherz."

„Etwas anderes fällt mir nicht ein."

„Macht es", sprach Harry angebunden, „verschafft mir nur – genug Zeit, dass ich – mich – erholen kann." Wieder sahen alle auf Harry und nickten.

„Am besten bringst du ihn hoch zum Schloss, Hermine. Und Harry, behalt bis dahin den Schild um euch beide", meldete sich Dumbledore nach einer ganzen Weile.

Hätte Harry gekonnt, er hätte protestiert. Sein Gehen würde Schutzlosigkeit für die anderen bedeuten, doch wusste er auch auf der anderen Seite, wenn er seine Kraft nicht zurückgewinnen würde, dass er ihnen gar nicht helfen konnte. Momentan fühlte er sich dermaßen schwach und so unglaublich müde, dass er kaum die Augen offen halten konnte. Er realisierte nicht einmal, wie er von Hermine hinauf in die schützenden Gemäuer Hogwarts gebracht wurde und bemerkte es erst, als sie ihn auf den kalten Steinen absetzte. Sofort verschwand der Schild um sie.

Er hasste dieses Gefühl, zu wissen, dass dort draußen seine Freunde um ihr Leben kämpften und er tatenlos und sicher hier herum saß. Er versuchte sich aufzurappeln, doch hinderte ihn nicht nur seine körperliche Schwäche daran.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Hermine erstaunt, gleich wissend, was Harry im Sinn hatte und der Ton in ihrer Stimme verriet, dass sie dies um jeden Preis zu verhindern wusste.

„Wieder rausgehen, wonach sieht es denn sonst aus?" Er klang noch immer entkräftet. Hermine hingehen wusste nicht, wo sie zuerst anfangen sollte.

„Den Teufel wirst du tun!" Sie war aufgesprungen und sah auf ihn hinab. „Wenn du denkst, dass ich dich da wieder hinauslasse, Harry James Potter, dann hast du dich geschnitten – aber gewaltig. Du schaffst es ja nicht einmal, dich auf deinen eigenen Beinen zu halten, geschweige denn zu laufen…"

„Aber-"

„Kein Aber! Erhol dich, in diesem Zustand, in dem du bist, ist niemanden geholfen, schon gar nicht dir." Ihre Stimme war deutlich sanfter und sie hatte sich wieder zu ihm gehockt. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren." Es war nur noch ein Flüstern. Harry sagte nichts.

Auf den Ländereien hatten Ron, sein Bruder und der Rest der Drachenwächter deutlich ihre Schwierigkeiten. Nicht nur, dass sie zahlenmäßig unterlegen waren, so langsam gingen ihnen die Möglichkeiten aus, gegen die Drachen zu bestehen. Deren Panzerschicht auf der Oberseite war so hart, dass ihre Zauber, als seien sie nur Lichtstrahlen, ohne weiteres wieder abprallten. Die Augen waren so klein und durch die Schnelligkeit der Tiere so schwer auszumachen, dass sie kaum ein Ziel boten. Die Drachen hätten sich unmittelbar in der Nähe aufhalten müssen, um diese empfindliche Stelle zu treffen, was den sicheren Tod für den Zauberer bedeutet hätte.

Harry blieb dort sitzen, wo er sich befand, Hermine deutete dies, dass ihre Worte geholfen hatten. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, dennoch musste er schnellstens handeln. Krampfhaft suchte er nach einer Lösung, nach etwas, dass die Drachen verscheuchen würde. Sie vom Boden aus zu bekämpfen, wäre so aussichtslos wie Snape zu einem freundlich gemeinten Lächeln zu bringen. Sie müssten sie aus der…

„Hermine, Astronomieturm, schnell!"

„Was?", fragte sie verwirrt, da die wenigen Wörter aus seinem Mund keinen Sinn ergaben.

„Ich muss zum Astronomieturm, sofort!" Sein Ton duldete keine Widerrede. Sie nickte nur und half ihm auf die Beine. So schnell es ihnen möglich war, hasteten sie die Treppen zum Turm hinauf. Hermine fragte erst gar nicht, welch absurde Idee – und es war sicher eine – Harry durch den Kopf ging, sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht davon abhalten konnte. Kaum dass sie oben angekommen waren, blieb Harry an der Tür stehen und blickte hinauf in den Himmel. Der Wind trieb den Qualm über sie hinweg, was hieß, dass die Drachen sie nicht wittern konnten, da ihr Geruch genau in die andere Richtung geweht wurde. Harry eilte zum Rand und spähte hinunter. Sie mussten vorsichtig sein, einige der Drachen befanden sich auf ihrer Höhe und er wollte verhindern, gesehen zu werden. Hermine, die noch immer ahnungslos über sein Vorhaben gewesen war, schien bei dem Anblick auf die Ländereien zu verstehen und sofort missfiel ihr dieser Plan.

„Harry nein, dass kannst du nicht tun, das ist zu…"

„Ich weiß, aber etwas anderes fällt mir nicht ein." Er zog sie zu sich und küsste liebevoll ihre Stirn. „Ich werde vorsichtig sein."

„Das ändert gar…" Wieder unterbrach er sie. Doch legten sich diesmal seine Lippen auf ihre. Hermine schloss die Augen und versuchte diesen kurzen Augenblick zu genießen, doch kaum später spürte sie einen Windhauch und die Wärme Harrys war verschwunden – und er auch.

Ron und einer von Charlies Männern hatten sich gerade den jeweils anderen vor einem Angriff zweier Drachen bewahrt und beide Männer nickten sich in Dankbarkeit zu. Eine Sekunde später und der Rothaarige wäre…Ron wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Er hoffte inständig, dass sich Harry schnell erholen würde, denn wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass nur Harry einen Weg finden könnte, um diese Bestien zu verjagen. Gerade als dieser Gedanke durch Rons Kopf ging, hörte er einen kreischenden Schrei und seine Augen schossen gen Himmel, wo das ohrenbetäubende Geräusch herzukommen schien. Der immer dichter werdende Qualm erschwerte ihm die Sicht, es war nur schwer etwas auszumachen. Wieder schallte das Gekreische über die Ländereien und nicht nur Ron starrte hinauf. Charlie und auch die anderen Männer blickten nach oben, keiner bewegte sich mehr. Kein Drache war mehr zu sehen, keiner stürzte zu Boden und griff sie an. Alle schienen in den Rauchschwaden verschwunden zu sein und nur deren Schreie waren zu hören.

Und dann folgte Stille…

Jeder hielt den Atem an. Was ging da oben vor sich? Hatten sich die Drachen gegenseitig attackiert? Weder Ron noch einer der anderen hatten Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn ein klumpenartiges Gebilde krachte mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in den Boden. Ron spürte den Aufprall unter seinen Füßen, und er war mindestens fünfzehn Meter entfernt. Jeder starrte auf das regungslose Ding, an dem an einer Stelle eine schmale Qualmspur aufstieg. Nur langsam wagte sich der Rothaarige näher und auch die anderen taten es ihm auf gleiche Weise nach. Bald standen sie im Halbkreis um einen…Drachen.

„Verdammt", brachte Ron hervor. „Wie um alles in der Welt…?" Er stand mit offenem Mund da. Er blickte nach oben, doch von den anderen Drachen war weder etwas zu hören noch zu sehen. „Kann mir mal jemand verraten, was hier eben abgelaufen ist? Ich mein, das Vieh ist einfach so in den Boden gekracht…aus heiterem Himmel, mir nichts dir nichts…"

„Ich weiß", sagte Charlie, seinen Blick von dem Drachen nicht abwendend. Die Augen des Monsters waren zerstochen und ein tiefer, tödlicher Schnitt befand sich unterhalb des Kopfes an der Kehle. Aus der Wunde strömte dickflüssiges Blut. Er konnte sich das nicht erklären. Er wollte gerade ansetzen, um erneut etwas zu sagen, doch hinderte ihn dumpfes Stöhnen daran, das vom Drachen herzurühren schien.

„Was war das?", fragte einer der umstehenden Männer.

„Weiß nicht."

Und wieder war ein Stöhnen zu hören und Ron beschloss, sich dem Drachen noch ein Stück zu nähern. Er ging davon aus, dass dieses Viech tot war und nicht einfach nur in einen Schlaf gefallen war. Er folgte dem Geräusch, welches lauter zu werden schien, je mehr sich Ron zu dem hinteren Teil des Drachens bewegte. Er musste sagen, dass ihm dieser Teil mehr gefiel, da nicht spitze, messerscharfe Zähne aus einem Maul ragten.

„Oh Merlin!" Ron traute seinen Augen nicht. Unter dem hinteren rechten Bein des Drachen ragte eine Hand hervor. Charlie war auf seinen Ausruf hin gefolgt und begann ohne länger darüber nachzudenken, das Bein wegzuhieven. Es benötigte sechs Männer und deren ganze Kraft, das Körperteil anzuheben, und die Person darunter hervorzuziehen. Als die beiden Brüder sahen, um wen es sich dabei handelte, blieb ihnen der Atem weg.

„Harry!", schaffte Ron zu sagen. Sein Freund sah nicht gut aus. Abgesehen von den zahlreichen Knochenbrüchen, die er mit Sicherheit von diesem Sturz davon getragen haben musste, zogen sich drei tief klaffende Streifen über seinen Oberschenkel und tränkten seine Hose mit Blut. Vorsichtig zogen sie ihn von dem Drachen fort und versuchten ihn so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen.

„Harry! Harry!" Hermine rannte aufgewühlt auf die Gruppe zu, die sich nach ihr umdrehte und ihr den Weg zu Harry damit frei machte. „Oh mein…" Ihre Hände legten sich bei seinem Anblick auf ihren Mund. Das durfte nicht sein. Er war doch nicht…Nein das durfte nicht sein. „Harry…" Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, als sie sich neben ihn hockte. Seine Augen begannen zu flackern und nur mühsam ließen sie sich öffnen. Seine Augen strahlten, als er sie erblickte und ein zaghaft schwaches Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinen Lippen. Es trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. „Du Idiot!", schluchzte sie. Er raffte sich auf, ignorierte den pochenden Schmerz in…eigentlich an seinem ganzen Körper und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er, so dass nur sie es hören konnte.

„Das nützt mir nichts, wenn du tot bist", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Er lächelte bei ihrem Ton und küsste ihre Stirn.

„Äh", räusperte sich Ron, „vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir dich in den Krankenflügel bringen, Harry. Versteh das nicht falsch, aber du siehst echt beschissen aus."

„Vielen Dank, Kumpel, so dankst du es mir also, dass ich deine Haut gerettet habe." Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Mit größter Vorsicht halfen ihm Charlie und Ron auf die Beine und stützten ihn so gut es ging, möglichst ohne ihm dabei noch weitere Schmerzen zuzufügen. Sie waren noch nicht viele Schritte gegangen, als Harry anwies stehen zu bleiben.

„Wo ist Albus?" Jeder sah sich um, keiner konnte ihm jedoch eine Antwort geben.

„Ich bin hier, Harry." Dumbledore tauchte hinter dem Drachen auf, den er sich genauer ansehen wollte. Harry konnte den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des alten Mannes nicht deuten, und obwohl dies nichts Neues war, bereitete es Harry diesmal Sorge. „Am besten gehst du ins Schloss. Ich werde Hagrid eulen müssen und ihm schonend beibringen das sein Wald...nun ja, brennt. Er wird nicht erfreut sein." Dumbledore hatte sich zu den lodernden Flammen gedreht, die den Wald umgaben.Hagrid würde nicht nur nicht erfreut sein, sondern wahrscheinlich in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Hagrid?", wollte Harry wissen, doch konnte er keine Antwort mehr erhalten, da ihn seine Freunde unbedingt in den Krankenflügel bringen wollten. Aufgrund seines schwer verletzten Beines war der Weg hoch zum Schloss reichlich mühsam, und sie kamen nur langsam voran.

Die Gruppe lief schweigsam hintereinander her. Alle waren sie müde und erschöpft. Harry dachte an seinen Kamikazeversuch, die Drachen in seiner Animagusgestalt anzugreifen – in einer von ihnen.

_Als Falke war er auf Grund seiner Größe wendiger und die Drachen hatten Schwierigkeiten, ihn auszumachen. Nachdem er sich von Hermine verabschiedet hatte, stürzte er sich vom Astronomieturm und nutzte den Qualm als Tarnung. Wahllos hatte er sich auf eines der Viecher gestürzt und versucht, dessen Augen herauszuhacken. Der Schrei des Tieres hatte die anderen Drachen darauf aufmerksam gemacht, und Harry hatte sein Ziel damit erreicht, sie alle vom Boden zu locken. Sein Plan ging auf – auch wenn er zu Anfang daran gezweifelt hatte – und indem er sich in der Luft wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelte, landete er genau auf dem Hals des nun blinden Tieres, genau hinter dem Kopf, wo es dem Drachen nicht möglich war, ihn abzuschütteln. Harry verwandelte seine Hand in eine scharfe Klinge, was er von einem Schmied in Transsilvanien gelernt hatte und setzte sie an die Kehle des sich sträubenden Monsters. Gerade als er den tödlichen Schnitt durchführen wollte, traf ihn eines der Gliedmaßen eines anderen Drachens und er verlor sein Gleichgewicht. Bevor er fiel, schnitt die Klinge durch das Fleisch des Tieres und sofort hörten die riesigen Flügel auf zu schlagen und wie ein Stein in der Luft, begann es zu fallen – Harry unter ihm. Er hatte nicht mehr die Zeit sich zu verwandeln, da ihn die Last des Tieres mit nach unten zog. Er konnte den Boden nicht näher kommen sehen, nur der Wind pfiff in seinen Ohren…dann presste sich die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Es wurde schwarz._

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, es war vorbei, die anderen Drachen waren von dannen gezogen – wie auf Kommando, dachte er sich – er wollte nicht mehr daran denken. Er sah vor sich, wo Hermine lief. Obwohl er sie nur von hinten sah, wusste er, dass ihr Gesicht Sorge widerspiegelte. Er fragte sich, was sie bei ihm hielt, warum sie nicht so schnell wie möglich in die andere Richtung lief. Ihm war bewusst, dass er diese Frau nicht verdient hatte, um keinen Preis, doch er war dankbar, sie an seiner Seite zu haben und zu wissen, dass sie da sein würde…immer. Heute vielleicht nicht mehr, doch er würde das Versprechen, das er sich und Hermines Vater gegeben hatte, halten. Verdammte Drachen, dachte er sich. Es war schon das zweite Mal, dass sich ihm etwas in den Weg gestellt hatte, als er Hermine endlich fragen wollte. Noch einmal und er würde den Verstand verlieren, und sie einfach an dem unromantischsten Ort und im ungünstigsten Moment fragen ohne zu planen, sodass keiner auf die Idee kam, seine Pläne zu durchkreuzen.

Harry dachte weiter darüber nach, während sie über die Ländereien gingen. Der Rauch des Feuers zog noch immer über ihre Köpfe hinweg und wurde vom Wind davon getragen. Harry fiel das Atmen noch immer ein wenig schwer, deswegen versuchte er so viel Sauerstoff einzuatmen wie möglich. Er bemerkte einen Geruch in der Luft. Kein Rauch. Kein brennendes Holz. Es war ein Geruch, der ihm eine Gänsehaut einjagte…

Er blieb stehen. Da Ron und Charlie ihn noch immer stützten, hielten auch sie an, ihn fragend ansehend. Auch Hermine schien gemerkt zu haben, dass die kleine Gruppe hinter ihr angehalten hatte und drehte sich um. Sie sah Ron und dessen Bruder, die besorgt zu Harry sahen, der seinen Kopf zu Boden gerichtet hatte. Dann trafen seine Augen auf ihre…

„Nein…", wisperte sie.

Harry sah über seine Schulter, und blickte in ein weit aufgerissenes Maul, aus dem ein markerschütternder Schrei kam.

Harry spürte nur noch, wie er hart auf dem Boden aufschlug, der Schnee war an dieser Stelle schon lange geschmolzen und obwohl inzwischen matschig, war es nicht minder schmerzvoll. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er die Orientierung wieder erlangte. Sein Blick war verschwommen, doch erkannte er, dass Charlie sich über Hermine geworfen hatte. Er blickte um sich. Panik und Adrenalin schossen in seinen Körper. ERwar nicht da, er war nicht zu sehen.

„Ron?", murmelte Harry. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah, wie die riesigen Flügel des Ungeheuers den vorbei ziehenden Rauch aufwirbelten. Es stieg höher in die Lüfte und hatte den Rand des verbotenen Waldes schon fast erreicht. Doch noch immer konnte man Schreie hören, Schreie eines Menschen. „Ron!", sagte Harry, diesmal deutlicher. Nein, dachte er sich. „Nein!" Er rannte los, vergaß den Schmerz, der durch seinen Körper jagte, ignorierte das qualvolle Ziehen in seiner Stirn. „Nein! Nicht!. ROOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

_Tropfendes Wasser war zu hören und dessen Schall drang an seine Ohren. Harry wusste, wo er sich befand, doch konnte er nicht sagen, ob er erfreut oder beunruhigt sein sollte. Er wollte mehr über diese mysteriöse Stimme erfahren, aber noch mehr wünschte er sich, dass er sie nie zu hörenbekommen hätte. Er lauschte, aber bis auf die Wassergeräusche vernahm er nichts._

_Er fühlte sich normal, was bedeutete, dass er tatsächlich er selbst war und nicht aus Kerrys Augen sah._

„_Du hast es also bemerkt. Ich wusste, dass du dahinter kommen würdest. Zu schade, das Spiel hatte mir gefallen." Er verschloss sofort seinen Geist. Die Stimme klang belustigt und es ließ Harry rasend werden. Es kostete ihn große Mühe, sich zu beherrschen. _

„_Das Spiel ist zu Ende!", zischte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor._

„_Oh nein.." Kein heiteres Geschwätz mehr, sondern todernst hallte die Stimme an den Wänden wieder. „…Es hat gerade erst begonnen. Die Drachen waren nur der Anfang…" Schallendes Gelächter._

Nach Luft schnappend schlug Harry die Augen auf. Sein Schädel hämmerte schmerzvoll, alles drehte sich und die Übelkeit kroch in ihm hoch. Er rollte sich zur Seite und übergab sich. Immer wieder, bis sein Körper nichts mehr hergab. Kraftlos hing er über der Kante des Bettes und versuchte so viel Sauerstoff, wie er erhalten konnte, in seine Lungen zu ziehen. Was war passiert? Und warum war er schon wieder im Krankenflügel? Erschöpft drehte er sich wieder auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen. Noch immer drehte sich alles und Bilder tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Nach und nach kamen die Bilder der letzten Ereignisse zum Vorschein, bis zu dem Augenblick…

„Ron!" Er sprang aus seinem Bett, doch kaum dass seine Füße den Boden berührten, verließen ihn seine Kräfte und er sackte in sich zusammen. „Ron…", wisperte er.

Draußen war es stockfinster, und auch im Krankenflügel brannten nur wenige Fackeln. Harry blieb auf dem Boden liegen und rührte sich nicht. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen und immer wieder sah er vor sich, wie sein bester Freund fortgeschleppt wurde. Warum, warum, warum? Warum traf es immer die Menschen, die er liebte? Wieso entschied sich das Schicksal nicht einmal für ihn? Warum immer die Menschen, die er eigentlich beschützen wollte?

„Harry, oh mein Gott." Remus? Was hatte der hier zu suchen, fragte er sich. Doch kaum später spürte er, wie jemand ihn packte und er zurück ins Bett gelegt wurde. Ihm war kalt und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Remus…", krächzte Harry, doch der hinderte ihn, weiter zu sprechen.

„Leg dich hin. Ich hol Madame Pomfrey. Du glühst ja", sagte der letzte Rumtreiber leise.

„Remus…Ron."

„Ich weiß, leg dich hin, Harry. Du brauchst die Ruhe." Remus drückte den jungen Mann sanft in das Kissen zurück und hoffte, Harry zur Vernunft bringen zu können. Er hatte von Dumbledore die Nachricht erhalten, was passiert war und dass dies Folgen haben würde, war ihm durchaus bewusst. Vorerst brauchte Harry aber Schlaf, so sehr er sich auch sträuben wollte.

„Remus wir müssen...", wieder wurde er unterbrochen."

„Wir müssen gar nichts. Du musst dich ausruhen. Wir können momentan nichts für Ron tun…so Leid es mir tut." Er schwieg kurz. „Ah, Madame Pomfrey."

„Ist er wach?", hörte Harry die Krankenschwester fragen. Remus antwortete nicht, was bedeutete, dass er nur genickt hatte.

„Er hat Fieber…" Wieder herrschte Stille und Harry hätte schreien können. Sein Kopf brachte ihn um, und der Gedanke an Ron, der irgendwo da draußen war oder…Er durfte gar nicht daran denken. Wie konnten sie von ihm erwarten, dass er hier seelenruhig liegen blieb und sein Freund um sein Leben kämpfen musste? Wenn es nicht schon zu spät war…

„Hier, trinken Sie das, Harry." Er spürte, wie ihm etwas an den Mund angesetzt wurde und gleich darauf schmeckte er ein bitteres Gebräu auf seiner Zunge. Am liebsten hätte er sich gleich noch einmal übergeben. Sofort überfiel ihn eine unglaubliche Müdigkeit und seine Lider wurden schwerer und schwerer.

„Remus, wir müssen…"

„Schsch."

„Nein, wir müssen…müssen den Orden zusammenrufen." Er war eingeschlafen. Remus hatte es geahnt und er hatte den Tag immer gefürchtet, an dem es notwendig sein würde, diese Maßnahme zu ergreifen. Nun war er gekommen.

Es schien früh am Morgen zu sein, und Harry konnte kaum seine Augen öffnen. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf hatte nachgelassen, doch er fühlte sich noch immer ausgelaugt und…leer. Was immer ihm Madame Pomfrey gegeben haben musste, es war verdammt stark gewesen. Es musste eine Mischung aus Schlaf- und Traumlostrank, sowie etwas gegen die Schmerzen gewesen sein. Harry wollte lieber nicht wissen, was ihm eingeflößt worden war. Er sah sich um und entdeckte zu seiner Freude Hermine an seinem Bett. Auch wenn ihm die wage Erinnerung im Kopf schwebte, dass Remus gestern derjenige war, der bei ihm war, war er doch glücklich, sie zu sehen. Sie schlief friedlich in einem (herbei gezauberten) Sessel. Er liebte ihren Anblick, er liebte SIE.

Vorsichtig versuchte er, sich aus dem Bett zu bewegen, doch gelang es ihm nicht ohne dabei aufzustöhnen. Sein Bein, um das sich ein Verband schlang, brannte, und es war ihm kaum möglich, aufzutreten.

„Harry? Was machst du da?", kam die verschlafene Stimme von Hermine und Harry verfluchte ihren leichten Schlaf. Sie kam herum gelaufen, da er auf der anderen Seite des Bettes aufgestanden war. Ihre besorgten Augen sahen in die seinen und er konnte ihnen kaum Stand halten. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf die rechte Seite seines Körpers, um sein verletztes Bein zu entlasten – und um vor Hermine einen standsicheren Eindruck zu machen.

„Nichts", log er.

„Lügner", sagte sie und sah ihn streng an. „Und sturer Esel. Kannst du nicht ein Mal tun, was man dir sagt, ein Mal? Bitte." Ihre Stimme flehte, doch so sehr Harry ihrer Bitte auch nachgeben wollte, diesmal ging es nicht.

„Ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht im Bett liegen, während Ron…während Ron…" Seine Stimme versagte.

„Oh Harry…" Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, und er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie sanft an sich. Er roch den Duft ihrer Haare und genoss die Wärme, die von ihr ausging. „Ich vermiss ihn doch auch, aber wir können nichts tun, außer nach ihm zu suchen. Und du in deinem Zustand solltest nicht…"

„Doch, ich sollte. Meinetwegen ist das passiert. Der Drache hatte es auf mich abgesehen, weil ich das Jungtier getötet habe und stattdessen hat es Ron getroffen…Es ist meine Schuld." Wieder füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen. Die Vorstellung, dass sein bester Freund womöglich…Es war grausam und er wollte nicht daran denken. Und umso länger er Zeit verschwendete, indem er hier herumstand, wurden die Aussichten, dass er noch lebte, immer geringerRon musste leben, er musste einfach. Er könnte es sich sonst nicht verzeihen.

„Bitte, Harry, hör auf, dir für alles die Schuld zu geben. Hör auf, dir selbst Vorwürfe zu machen. Leg dich wieder hin und ruh dich aus. Dein Körper ist noch nicht bei Kräften und eher kannst du Ron nicht helfen. Bitte." Harry nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und hauchte ihr einen zaghaften Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich." Er ging Richtung Tür und ließ Hermine allein zurück. Tränenüberströmt sah sie ihm nach, wie er den Krankenflügel verließ.

Harry kam der Weg bis zu Dumbledores Büro unendlich lang vor, und die Enttäuschung war groß, als er es leer vorfand. Er fragte sich, wo sein ehemaliger Professor wohl sein mochte. Er ging die Wendeltreppe hinunter und, als er gerade das Ende erreicht hatte, sah er Hermine dort stehen. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und bei ihrem Anblick zerbrach es ihm fast das Herz.

„Er ist nicht hier. Remus auch nicht. Sie sind deinem Wunsch nachgekommen. Wenn ich dich nicht dazu bewegen kann, im Bett zu bleiben, will ich wenigstens verhindern, dass du durch das ganze Schloss läufst." Er lächelte leicht, doch sie erwiderte es nicht. Ihm war bewusst, dass sie sauer war, aber Ron war momentan wichtiger als seine Gesundheit.

„Kommst du mit?", fragte er.

„Hab ich eine Wahl?" Er wollte darauf etwas erwidern, doch schnitt sie ihm das Wort hab. „Hier. Das erleichtert das Gehen." Sie reichte ihm einen Gehstock und ging die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro hinauf. Er folgte ihr und gemeinsam liefen sie auf den Kamin zu und stellten sich hinein. Er nahm eine handvoll Flohpulver und wollte es gerade fallen lassen, als er stoppte.

„Danke!" Sie nickte. „Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe?", fragte er leise.

„Ja, weiß ich." Sie sah ihm nicht in die Augen und diesmal war es Harry, der nickte.

„Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf", sagte er deutlich und sie verschwanden in grünen Flammen.

Kaum dass die kleine Reise begonnen hatte, wünschte sich Harry, auf Hermine gehört zu haben. Sofort kroch die Übelkeit in ihm hoch und die schnellen Bilder vor seinen Augen bereiteten ihm Kopfschmerzen. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, doch er konnte und wollte nicht darauf hören. Jede Sekunde würde zählen, um Ron zu finden, das war er ihm schuldig. Ron war derjenige, der ihn vor dem angreifenden Drachen zur Seite gestoßen hatte, und war deswegen selbst in den Weg gefallen. Jetzt würde er alles daran setzen ihn zu finden, und zwar lebend.

Sie kamen mit einem abrupten Halt zum Stehen und Harry sank leicht in die Knie. Hermine musste ihn stützen, damit er nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor. Schüchtern bedankte er sich bei ihr, er wusste genau, dass es ihre Vermutung, sein Körper sei zu schwach, bestätigte, aber er war nicht gewillt, das zuzugeben. Sie traten aus dem Kamin, und zu seiner Verwunderung war es nicht der in der Küche, sondern einer der Zimmer, die sich ebenfalls im Erdgeschoss befanden. Harry beschlich ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Er hatte versucht, diesen Ort zu meiden, seit Sirius…gestorben war. Jedes Mal, wenn er gezwungen war, hierher zu kommen, wäre er am liebsten schreiend wieder davongelaufen. Er atmete einmal tief ein und ging mit Hermine zusammen in Richtung Küche, wo er glaubte, das vorzufinden, von dem er gehofft hatte, es nie wieder einberufen zu müssen.

Albus Dumbledore und Remus Lupin standen zusammen am Tischende in der Küche und blickten gleichzeitig in sowohl besorgte, als auch verwunderte Gesichter. Leises Geflüster erfüllte den Raum, jeder schien sich zu fragen, warum der Orden wieder zusammengerufen worden war, denn erweckte es nicht den Eindruck nach einem Widersehenstreffen. Die beiden Gesichter der Männer, die vorne am Tisch standen, waren ernst und ihre Stirnen von Sorgenfalten durchzogen. Ebenso die Gesichter einiger Professoren, die anwesend waren, und die der Familie Weasley, zeigten eine bedrückte Stimmung. Viele der Ordensmitglieder kannten sich untereinander und waren schon von Anfang an, seit Voldemort wieder auferstanden war, dabei. Doch kamen auch zahlreiche neue Mitglieder über die Jahre hinzu, wobei es sich hauptsächlich um Schüler in Harrys Jahrgang gehandelt hatte, die dem Orden nach ihrem Abschluss beigetreten waren, und um deren Familien. Es waren längst nicht alle anwesend und trotzdem war in der großen Küche kaum noch Platz. Je länger Albus Dumbledore schwieg, desto lauter wurde es, und die Menge, die nicht wusste, was passiert war, wollte endlich eine Erklärung erhalten.

„Albus, hätten Sie die Güte und würden uns endlich erzählen, warum wir hier sind? Es ist verdammt früh und ich habe Wichtigeres zu erledigen, als in einem alten Haus zu sein und Däumchen zu drehen", erklang die zornige Stimme eines Mannes aus der Mitte. Dumbledore wusste, dass sie alle eine Erklärung hören wollten, doch war er nicht derjenige, der sie ihnen geben konnte.

„Wenn Sie noch ein klein wenig Geduld haben, Mr. Boot, dann klärt sich alles auf."

„Hoffentlich", hörte der alte Zauberer Remus neben seinem Ohr flüstern.

„Harry wird schon wissen, was er tut, vertrau ihm, Remus." Lupin nickte ihm zu, er vertraute Harry, das stand außer Frage, er vertraute nur nicht darauf, ob viele der Anwesenden dies auch tun würden. Sie wurden zunehmend ungeduldiger. Wieder war nur das leise Geflüster zu hören, das durch den Raum ging.

„Das ist doch lächerlich", meldete sich Mr. Boot wieder, „auf wen, verdammt noch mal, warten wir eigentlich?"

„Sie warten auf mich!"

Alle Köpfe richteten sich auf die Küchentür, die keiner hatte aufgehen hören. Die Leute teilten sich und ihre Gesichter spiegelten vollkommene Überraschung wieder, als sich Harry Potter einen Weg zu Albus Dumbledore bahnte. Einige seiner Freunde hatten ihn schon beim Weihnachtsfest gesehen, und waren deshalb nicht besonders erstaunt, ihn hier zu treffen – eher erleichtert. Doch selbst die, die davon gehört hatten, er sei wieder da, und erst recht die, die nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatten, standen wie angewurzelt an ihrem Platz. Harry hatte vergessen, dass viele nicht wussten, dass er wieder im Land war, doch versuchte er, die Blicke zu ignorieren. Er spürte Hermines Hand in seiner und er war froh darüber. Er lächelte Albus und Remus kurz zu, als er zu ihnen humpelte und die beiden machten ihm und Hermine zwischen sich Platz. Er atmete wieder tief ein, er wusste, dass das Kommende nicht einfach werden würde.

„Sie haben Nerven, hier wieder aufzutauchen…nach allem, was passiert ist!" Es war wieder Mr. Boot, der sich zu Wort meldete. Er musste zugeben, dass er nicht erfreut war, den jungen Zauberer wieder zu sehen.

„Bitte, Mr. Boot, bevor noch mehr Zeit verschwendet wird, lassen Sie mich erklären, warum ich den Orden wieder zusammengerufen ließ." Totenstille herrschte nun und alle hörten gespannt zu, was folgen würde.

„Es interessiert mich nicht! Sie sollten am besten wieder dahin verschwinden, wo sie hergekommen sind…Mein Sohn wäre noch am Leben, wenn Sie nicht gewesen wären." Wut, Zorn und tiefste Trauer sprachen aus dem Mann. Harry hatte befürchtet, dass dies geschehen würde, doch war momentan keine Zeit dafür.

„Wir wären alle tot, wenn Harry nicht gewesen wäre, also spielen sie sich nicht so auf." Ginny klang zornig und man hörte, dass sie den Tränen nahe war. Tröstend wurde sie von Dean in den Arm genommen.

„Ginny, nicht. Ist schon gut", bat Harry, doch die Rothaarige redete weiter.

„Nein, Harry. Wie kannst du sagen, dass es gut ist? Sein Sohn war nicht der einzige, der damals gestorben ist. Es waren viele, aber wir allen wussten, dass der Krieg Opfer mit sich bringen würde. Wärst du nicht gewesen, hätte es noch weitaus mehr gegeben." Stille folgte auf ihre Worte. Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte und war einfach nur gerührt, dass sie so hinter ihm stand. Er merkte, wie Hermine seine Hand drückte, als wolle sie ihm sagen, dass auch sie für ihn da sein würde, wann immer er sie brauchte, und er glaubte, sich immer mehr in diese Frau zu verlieben. Er erwiderte ihre Geste und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und stellte sich dann den Leuten, die ihn noch immer erwartungsvoll ansahen. Er wusste, dass das, was er ihnen zu sagen hatte, ein Schock für sie werden würde.

„Ich möchte, dass sie mir genau zuhören, denn ich werde es nicht zweimal sagen." Damit hatte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Gestern wurde Hogwarts von Drachen angegriffen, die großen Schaden angerichtet haben. Nach erster erfolgloser Bekämpfung ist es uns schließlich gelungen, sie zu verjagen. Leider ist dabei…" Sein Blick schweifte zur Familie Weasley, doch er konnte ihnen nicht lange in die Augen sehen. „…Ron Weasley von einem der Drachen verschleppt worden. Ich möchte, dass wir einen Suchtrupp bilden…"

„Wieso nehmen Sie an, dass er noch am Leben ist?", unterbrach ihn wieder Mr. Boot und langsam ging Harry dieser Mann auf die Nerven. Er hörte Ginny schluchzen, und dies ließ ihn nur noch wütender werden.

„Er ist es!", zischte er und brachte ihn mit seinem Blick zum Schweigen…er musste es einfach sein. „Die Drachen sind, für sie untypisch, in einer Gruppe aufgetaucht, und die Tatsache, dass Ron Weasley nicht sofort…sofort getötet wurde, sondern verschleppt, zeigt, dass jemand dahinter steckt, der die Macht hat, Drachen zu kontrollieren." Alle sahen ihn erstaunt an, diesmal auch seine Freunde. „Sie gingen zu gezielt vor, als dass sie aus Instinkt gehandelt hätten. Sie wussten, was sie taten." Keiner sagte für eine ganze Weile ein Wort.

„Und wer könnte solch eine Macht haben, Harry?", fragte Remus an seiner Seite.

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen. Es gibt keinen Zauberer, der solch eine Macht hat, Drachen zu beherrschen." Wieder dieser Boot! Harry fragte sich, ob dieser Mann nicht einfach die Klappe halten konnte.

„Es gibt so mächtige Zauberer, zum Beispiel Professor Dumbledore und Harry hier", entrüstete sich Ginny. Wenn ihre Blicke töten könnten, Mr. Boot würde regungslos am Boden liegen, doch schien der gerade erstin Fahrt zu kommen.

„Willst du mir sagen, Mädchen, dass es einer der beiden war, der die Drachen nach Hogwarts gebracht hat?" Ginny war zu geschockt, um zu antworten, aber Harry hatte die Antwort.

„Es war Voldemort!"

* * *

TATA...ok, ich weiß, war diesmal nicht so lang. Wie gefällt euch der Schluss...nicht so schlimm wie der vorherige, oder -_schmelmisch girns_-

byebye Jen

P.S. Für alle Fehler haftet die Tastatur oder meine Beta-Leserinnen -_Schuld von sich schieb_-


	8. Spuren im Sand

Ha, wer hätte es gedachat. Ich hab's doch noch auf die Reihe bekommen. Aber zu meiner Verteidigung. Ich hab das Kapitel schon seit 2 WOCHEN fertig. Ich war nur im Urlaub, deswegen ging es nicht eher. Aber genug gesprochen.

VIELEN,VIELEN DANK FÜR EURE LIEBEN REVIEWS! ICH LIEBE EUCH KUNDDLE

P.S. Mir geht es übrignes ganz Gut. Die Krankheit hatt sich dank eurer Reviews nicht verschlimmert, also noch mals vielen Dank.

**Ankündigung**: Muss noch mal sein. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo Askaban liegt, meine aber mal etwas in dieser Richtung gelesen zu haben. Falls es jemand besser weiß, möge mir bitte Bescheid sagen - fürs nächste Mal. Ich entschuldige mich schon im Voraus...ihr braucht also nicht darauf rumzuhacken, hehe.

DANKE auch wie immer meiner Beta, dass sie sich das antut. Ich hoffe, du hast trotzdem deinen Spaß HexeLea.

Zu den Antworten:

**laser-jet**: Ist zwar schon ne Weile her, aber ich hoffe, dir erging es gut in deinem Urlaub. Meiner war spitze -smiel-

**SweetChrisi**: Mir mit meiner Krankheit geht es gut. In letzter Zeit jedenfalls keine Beschwerden - zumindest keine Schwerwiegenden. Das Harry ein Sturkopf ist, ist klar und er beweist es immer wieder gerne. Wirst sehen -grins-

**pandoradoggis**: Ich denke, diesesmal wird dir das Ende auch gefallen. Ich will ja nichts verraten, musst schon lesen. Ob es spannend ist, weiß ich nicht, ich denke, das liegt im Auge des Betrachters/Lesers

**HarryHermine**: So ist das mit der Gemeintheit, hat man einmal von ihr gekostet, kann man nicht mehr aufhören. Aber dafür werden einige deiner Bitten aus deinem letzten Review erfüllt...will ja nicht so sein. Und wer weiß...was noch so kommt.

**kurai91**: freut mich zu hören. Viel Spaß bei diesem...und ich bin gespannt auf deine Meinung.

**Zerengeb**: Na dann viel Spaß beim Lesen. Freu mich auf deine Meinung.

**Jessy Black**: Vielen Dank. Freut mich dass sie dir gefällt.

**Hermine Potter**: Danke -smilie- (Ha, kurzes Review, kurze Antwort. Das liebe ich, geht so schön schnell -grins-)

**Ruth Sumpffuss**: Hier ist neuer Stoff, auch wenns wie lange gedauert hat, obwohl ich es schon seit zwei Wochen fertig habe. Ach und ja, ist doch egal, wenn das sechste Band raus ist. Schreib trotzdem weiter, wer doch schade um die Arbeit, oder?

**Sandy123**: Tja, was soll ich da noch sagen...außer Danke. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass dir dieses Chap auch gefällt und freu mich auf deine Meinung.

**Adsartha**: Eine gemeine Stelle zum Aufhören? Ach was. Na ja, vielleicht gefällt dir diesmal das Ende besser.

**Harry Black Potter**: Danke, so was hört man gerne. Ehrlich. Mal sehen wie es diesmal ist...würde mich freuen.

**michi-sky**: Äh...so weit ich mich erinnere, ist es dunkel als die Drachen da waren. Man konnte sie zu Anfang nur deshalb nicht richtig sehen, weil durch den brennenden Wald, die ganzen Rauchschwaden da waren...die durch den Schild (und Dumbledores Hilfe) vertrieben werden konnten. Später kam auch noch Wind auf (als Harry und Hermine auf dem Turm waren) Sorry, falls das blöd rüber kam.

**Quizer**: Ha, sagt das mit der Länge mal meiner Beta...die hat diesemal schon wieder gemeckert - wie immer. Und der Cliff...ist diesmal noch harmloser - denk ich. Hat diesmal wieder nicht schneller geklapppt. Auch wenn ich betonen darf, dass ich schon seit zwei Wochen fertig bin...na ja... warten musstet ihr doch. Sorry.

**Federwisch**: Ja ja...die Haarfarbe. (Blöde Angewohnheit, wenn man mal angefangen hat)Ich hab mich wirklich schon gebessert im Laufe der Kapitel, muss ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen...hoffentlich fällt das auf. Trotzdem danke, dass sie dir gefällt.

**Alex Black5**:Na ja, irgendwie müssen die Drachen doch Feuer produzieren können, und ich dachte mir, dass das Gemisch nach Kerosin riecht (was nicht heißt, dass es welches ist)  
Ha, dieFragen kenn ich doch irgendwie-schelmisch grins- Zu dumm, dass mir grad die Antworten dazu entfallen sind - blöder Mist aber auch...Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**sylvana1990**: Danke, danke. Ich kann nur sagen, um das herauszufinden, musst du dieses Kapitel lesen -g-

**Cara**: Schön das dir diese Szene gefallen hat, und finds toll, dass du mir das sagst,hehe, ich fand sie auch ganz amüsant.Warum kannst du Ron nicht leiden? Ich find eigentlich, dass er ein ganz netterTyp ist- der nichts an der Seite von Hermineverloren hat -muahahah-...aber ein netter Typ. Du wirst sehen, wie es ausgeht.  
Ich frag mich immer, was ihr mit diesem Cliff habt...war doch ganz harmlos.

**black-hawk90**: Ich habnix gegen Einschleim, wirklich nicht,überhaupt nix! Ach ja, ich mag Harrys Blindheit...  
Es freut mich riesig, dass dir dieStory gefällt, animiert zum Weiterschreiben, ganz ehrlich. Und zwei weitere Kapitel sollen noch kommen...zumindestnach meiner Planung.

**HexeLea**: Du hast viel zu sagen, für jemand, der das Kapitel schon kannte -grins- Bin mal gespannt, wie es diesmal so wird...wenn überhaupt. Immerhin kenn ich ja deine Meinung...und ich konnte nicht mehr abwarten, zu erfahren, was Groschenromane sind, auch wenn ich es mirjetzt schon ein bisschen denken kann -grins-.  
Das mit derhärtesten Kritikerin bleibt natürlich bestehen - wo kommen wir denn sonst hin. Würde mich wie immer auf ein Reviewvon dir freuen...aber das weißt du ja.

**bepa**: hi du. Lange nicht mehr gesprochen, sorry. War im Urlaub. Müssen unbedingt wieder übericq quatchen.Ach ja, ich konnte da aufhören, weil...nun ja...ich der Autor bin und auch meinen Spaß haben will, und so schlimm war es ja nun auch wieder nicht, also brauchst du mich gar nicht so böse anzufunkeln. Aber dir sei verziehen, mir gefallen nämlich die Wörter, die du aufgezählt hast -grins-

**BASlC**:Wie viele Stunde hast du dafür gebraucht? Hehe (doch gefragt). Das mit der Länge, erzähl mal meiner Beta, die regt sich darüber jedes Mal auf. Ichbin also ziemlich hin und her gerissen. Kriegst du bei so viel Kaffee die Augenüberhaupt noch zu - würde mich nicht wundern, wenn nicht.  
Tja, der liebe alte Dumbledore...Sagen wir es mal so. Er ist ja nun auchnicht mehr der jüngste, ne, und wie viel Kraft so ein Schild braucht,hat man ja bei Harry gesehen. Was Harrys Kräfte betrifft, wie groß und mächtig sie sind, weiß wohl nur er...und ich, hehe.  
Das mit der Aufmachung der Kapitel (etwas erwähnen und erst später auflösen), hab ichehrlich gesagt auch von J.K.R(ich hoffe, du bist nicht enttäuscht),ich finde, dass es logischer ist, weil sich nicht immer gleich lösen lässt und seine Zeit braucht, oder?  
Und? Wie war die Wartezeit? Ich meine, du hattest Glück, so schlimm war der letzte Cliffgar nicht, wie hier einige zu behaupten wagen und auch dieser hier ist harmlos. Aber soviel Kaffee wie du getrunken hast, musstdu bis dato wach geblieben sein -grins-

**AN ALLE**:** Bitte keine Spoiler! Ich mach schon immer Augen undOhren zu, dass ich nichts mitbekomme. Ich hatte mich beim 5.Band grün und blau geärgert, als ich schon vorher wusste, wer stirbt. Also Bitte kein Wort (mehr)! Danke.**

**Und ja, ich schreibe natürlich weiter. Ist doch keineFrage.**

VielSpaßbeim Lesen!Und genießt dieses Kapitel!

* * *

Kapitel VIII 

Spuren im Sand

Über der Stadt London zogen sich dicke, graue Wolken zusammen und leichter Regen setzte ein, der den Schnee langsam zum Schmelzen brachte. Der Wind pfiff leise durch das alte Haus der Blacks und Harry hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Schockierte Augen aus allen Richtungen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Die Gesichter der Weasleys wurden noch blasser, als sie vorher waren. Keiner war imstande, ein Wort auf sein eben Gesagtes zu äußern, viele standen mit offenen Mündern da und regten sich nicht. Ebenso seine Freunde blickten ihn entsetzt an, doch erwiderte er ihre Blicke nicht, sondern sah weiterhin in die Menge. Die einzigen beiden Personen in diesem Raum, die es hatten kommen sehen, standen neben Harry. Der eine, der anscheinend immer schon alles vorher wusste, hatte den Kopf leicht gesenkt, und die andere hielt noch immer seine Hand.

Harry hatte diese Reaktion erwartet, er wäre eher beunruhigt gewesen, hätte es anders ausgesehen. Der Erste räusperte sich.

„Sie scherzen, Mr. Potter?", fragte eine Frau, die am Tisch saß.

„Ich glaube, er sieht nicht so aus, als würde er scherzen", erwiderte Charlie Weasley, dem die Erinnerungen vom vorherigen Tag noch immer im Kopf herumschwirrten. Das, was dort passiert war, war keines Falles natürlich, sondern wurde von schwarzer Magie verursacht. Aber Voldemort? Harry hatte ihn doch vor fünf Jahren besiegt?

„Aber du hast ihn doch besiegt, oder?", wurde die Frage laut gestellt, diesmal von Ginny, die aufgehört hatte zu weinen. Harry fiel es schwer, ihr in die Augen zu sehen, und er versuchte angestrengt, nachzudenken.

Seine Erinnerungen an diese besagte Nacht waren verschwommen und er konnte sich nicht jedes Detail in sein Gedächtnis zurückrufen. Zwischendurch fehlten ihm immer wieder Bilder, die den Zusammenhang hätten klarer werden lassen, und er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, wie er den mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten besiegt haben sollte. Er wusste nur noch, wie ein eigenartiges Gefühl regelrecht in ihm explodierte, als er Hermine hatte zu Boden fallen sehen, wo sie reglos liegen geblieben war. Danach war er im St. Mungo wieder aufgewacht und hatte nur einen Gedanken im Kopf: Lebte sie noch?

Die Heiler konnten ihn nicht einmal zu Ende verarzten, da er unbedingt wissen wollte, wie es Hermine ging, und sie konnten ihn nicht am Aufstehen hindern. Die größte Qual in seinem ganzen Leben war das Warten vor ihrem Zimmer gewesen, um zu erfahren, ob sie überleben würde. Viele der Weasleys – selber verletzt – hatten mit ihm gewartet, doch hatten sie ihre Aufmunterungsversuche aufgegeben, nachdem er nicht darauf reagiert hatte. Harry fiel es sowieso schwer, irgendetwas wahrzunehmen. Immer wieder schwirrten die Bilder ihres Zusammenbruches durch seinen Kopf und der Gedanke, dass er nicht in der Lage war, sie zu beschützen, quälte ihn.

Als der Heiler zu ihnen kam und Hermines Zustand erklärte, schaltete sein Verstand in dem Moment ab, als er erfahren hatte, dass sie sich in einem komaartigen Zustand befand. Er hörte den Rest nicht mehr, er fühlte sich leer und nutzlos, aber vor allen Dingen – tot. Er wollte nur noch zu ihr, sie in den Arm nehmen und für sie da sein, wenn er es schon nicht beim Kampf hatte sein können. Er war dermaßen erleichtert, dass sie am Leben war und zwang sich daran zu glauben, sie würde wieder aufwachen.

Denn hier geschah etwas, von dem er gehofft hatte, es würde niemals eintreten. Der Alptraum war nicht vorbei. Er kam mit noch gewaltigerer Kraft und größeren Auswirkungen zurückgeschossen und drohte ihm das Wichtigste auf der Welt zu nehmen. _Sie_. Hermine.

Hatte er Den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf wirklich besiegt? Der Gedanke, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, den Krieg zu beenden und den Bastard von Zauberer, der sein Leben zur Hölle hatte werden lassen, in die ewigen Jagdgründe zu schicken, löste in ihm eine Welle der Panik aus, gegen die er nicht ankam. Der einzige Mensch, der ihm hätte helfen können, lag reglos vor ihm im Bett. Die Möglichkeit, dass sie aufwachen würde, war nicht einzuschätzen. Er konnte nicht verantworten, dass die Zaubererwelt noch länger in Angst und Schrecken leben musste, und ein machthungriger Verrückter diejenigen bedrohte, die er liebte. Es hatte schon zu lange angedauert und keiner hatte mehr die Kraft, den Krieg fortzuführen. Damit hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst. Er musste aus dem Leben seiner Freunde verschwinden. Aus aller Leben, aber besonders aus _ihrem_. Die Vorstellung daran hatte ihn fast umgebracht, aber mit ihm an ihrer Seite, wäre ihr Leben eine Qual geworden. Also ging er…als die Nacht am dunkelsten war.

Zum Abschied hauchte er einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Harry erinnerte sich noch heute an die Worte, die er ihr damals mit brüchiger Stimme zugeflüstert hatte.

„_Irgendwann komm ich wieder. Versprich mir, dass du weiterlebst und glücklich wirst…ohne mich. Ich liebe dich Hermine Jane Granger…nichts wird das je ändern._

Mit einem letzten Kuss apparierte er damals geräuschlos aus dem stillen Zimmer und verließ seine beste Freundin, seine Liebe…sein Leben, und begab sich auf die Suche nach demjenigen, der sie ihm wegnehmen wollte und von dem er geglaubt hatte, er hätte ihn schon besiegt.

„Harry?", drang eine Stimme an sein Ohr und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er spürte Hermines Hand wieder deutlich in seiner und es beruhigte ihn unglaublich.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ginny. Er hat sich einfach aufgelöst und sein Körper wurde nie gefunden. Leichen verschwinden nicht einfach so." Harry blickte auf seine Schuhe.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie Sie-wissen-schon-wen damals nicht besiegt haben?", mischte sich abermals Mr. Boot ein. Harry hatte sich schon gefragt, wann sich dieser penetrante Mann wieder zu Wort melden würde – er hatte erstaunlich lange geschwiegen.

„Ich will gar nichts sagen. Das einzige, das fest steht, ist, dass gestern Hogwarts von fünfzehn Drachen angegriffen wurde und schwarze Magie dahinter steckte. Ich kenne keinen mächtigen Zauberer, der dazu in der Lage wäre, außer Voldemort." Trotz der langen Zeit, die seit dem Krieg vergangen war, zuckten die meisten der Anwesenden in diesem Raum noch immer zusammen beim Nennen dieses Namens. Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass es ihn wütend werden ließ und er enttäuscht darüber war. Er versuchte es zu ignorieren.

„Aber Sie wissen nicht hundertprozentig, ob es Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf war?", fragte er weiter.

„Nein, aber…"

„Also warum sind wir dann hier?" Mr. Boot wurde ärgerlich. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Junge seine Zeit verschwendete. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn es wieder einer dieser Versuche war, in den Mittelpunkt zu gelangen – nichts, was er nicht schon kennen würde.

„Haben Sie nicht zugehört, Sie aufgeblasener-"

„Ginny!", rief ihre Mutter empört, als ihr jüngstes Kind aufsprang und dabei war, Mr. Boot wild zu beschimpfen. Harry konnte es ihr nicht verübeln und hatte sie gerne fortfahren gehört.

„Mein bester Freund ist von einem der Drachen verschleppt worden, und es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er noch am Leben ist. Ich habe den Orden wieder zusammengerufen mit der Absicht, einen Suchtrupp zu bilden." In Harry baute sich erneut Zorn auf diesen Mann auf und auf diese Ignoranz. Selbst Hermine konnte ihm nicht mehr helfen.

„Sie vermuten, dass er noch am Leben ist, genauso wie Sie vermuten, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer dahinter steckt, haben allerdings nicht den kleinsten Beweis?" Mr. Boot drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte Richtung Ausgang verschwinden, doch hielten ihn Worte davon ab, die nicht von Harry kamen.

„So sehr es mir auch missfällt, aber ich muss _Mr_. Potter Recht geben." Alle drehten sich zu der Stimme um und auch Harry versuchte den Mann, der gesprochen hatte, besser zu sehen – obwohl ihm die Stimme sehr bekannt vorkam. Seine Vermutung sollte sich bestätigen.

„Snape!"

Severus Snape trat aus der Menge auf Harry und die anderen auf dieser Tischseite zu. Sein Blick war wie immer voller Abneigung seiner ganzen Umgebung gegenüber. Er sah schmaler im Gesicht aus und wenn es möglich war, auch blasser. Das letzte Mal, als Harry ihn gesehen hatte, war an dem Tag seiner Erkrankung. Harry beschlich das Gefühl, das er nicht die ganzen drei Wochen, die er verschwunden war, krank gewesen war. Sein Blick schwenkte zu Dumbledore, und dass keinerlei Überraschung oder Verwunderung über das plötzliche Auftauchen des Zaubertrankmeisters in seinem Gesicht zu lesen war, bestätigte Harrys Vermutung nur.

„Wie meinst du das, Severus? Du gibst Harry Recht?", fragte Remus. Die Lippen von Snape kräuselten sich, als wäre es ein lästiger Stein im Schuh, daran erinnert zu werden, dem Schwarzhaarigen Recht geben zu müssen.

„Sie stimmen seiner schwachsinnigen Theorie doch nicht etwa zu? Daß Sie-wissen-schon-wer wieder hinter all dem steckt?"

„Was würden Sie dagegen tun, wenn es so wäre?", fragte Snape Mr. Boot gelangweilt und brachte ihn damit zum Schweigen. Aber auch Harry war sprachlos. Snape gab ihm Recht, etwas, das für die Nachwelt festgehalten werden sollte. Doch viel wichtiger für ihn war, warum? Woher wusste Snape, dass es Voldemort war? Er war die ganzen Wochen über nicht im Schloss gewesen und konnte dem zufolge nicht wissen, was passiert war. Also wie um alles in der Welt hatte er davon erfahren?

„Nein, ich kann und ich will das nicht glauben. Nach all den Jahren! Es kann doch nicht schon wieder anfangen." Für einen kurzen Moment verspürte Harry Mitleid mit diesem Mann. „Wer soll uns diesmal schützen? Er hat es ja offenbar nicht geschafft." Mr. Boot zeigte auf Harry und dessen Mitleid verflog.

„Es ist mir gleichgültig, ob Sie es glauben wollen oder nicht. Tatsache ist, dass es der Fall ist", führte Snape aus.

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Haben Sie ihn gesehen, hat er vielleicht Hallo zu Ihnen gesagt und Bescheid gegeben, dass er wieder zurück sei?", sagte Boot zynisch. Snape ließ das kalt und mit einem Blick zu Dumbledore, der ihm zunickte, drehte er sich zu dem aufgebrachten Mann zurück. Harry war ebenso auf seine Ausführung gespannt wie alle anderen.

„Wenn ich mich Recht entsinne, begann es schon im Oktober, wenn nicht sogar schon früher, als Potter beim Quidditch-Spiel zusammenbrach. Wie sie wissen, sind Schmerzen einer Fluchnarbe Anzeichen dafür, dass eine Verbindung zwischen dem Fluchsprecher und demjenigen, der vom Fluch getroffen wurde, besteht. Dass Harry Potter im vergangenen Herbst Schmerzen in seiner Narbe spürte, bedeutet also demnach, dass der Fluchsprecher am Leben ist. Hat Ihre Narbe geschmerzt, Potter?", fragte Snape ohne jegliches Mitgefühl in seiner Stimme. Harry nickte nur, da er befürchtete, dass ihm die falschen Worte aus dem Mund schießen würden. „Erster Beweis", fuhr Snape fort. „Weiter: Vor Weihnachten wütete die ansteckende Krankheit des Weihnachtsfiebers in Hogwarts – das auch mich betraf – bei der ein fünfjähriges Mädchen der Träger war. Wir wissen auch, dass das Weihnachtsfieber nur diejenigen befallen kann, die es noch nicht hatten, und deren Magie weit genug entwickelt ist, damit sie die Krankheit übertragen können. Das dürfte im Alter von elf Jahren der Fall sein, wenn Kinder das erste Schuljahr besuchen. Sie sehen also, Mr. Boot, lauter merkwürdige Zufälle, die nicht sein dürften. Doch wenn Sie noch immer nicht überzeugt sind, wird Sie meine letzte Ausführung sicher überzeugen. Nachdem ich mich erholt hatte, betrieb ich auf Anweisung von Professor Dumbledore ein paar Nachforschungen und reiste nach Deutschland. Um genauer zu sagen in den Norden, wo sich im angrenzendem Meer eine kleine Insel befindet, die Ihnen bekannt sein dürfte." Jedem war klar, dass mit dieser Insel Askaban gemeint war, denn es war in den Gesichtern der Anwesenden deutlich zu erkennen. Harry spürte förmlich den Genuss Snapes, im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, doch wollte er zu Ende hören, was der Zaubertrankmeister zu sagen hatte. „Ich muss sagen, dass mich der Besuch dort äußerst überrascht hat. Nachdem ich gestern abschließend einen der noch lebenden Todesser verhört habe, ist etwas Merkwürdiges passiert. Merkwürdig deshalb, weil es die anderen Tage, die ich dort war, nicht zu sehen war."

„Und was war das, wenn ich fragen darf?" Mr. Boots Gesicht war vor Wut rot angelaufen, weil Snape ihn mit dem Klang seiner Stimme offensichtlich veralberte, als sei er ein kleines Kind.

„Sehr schwach und kaum sichtbar war das Mal des Dunklen Lords auf dem Unterarm des Todessers zu erkennen." Stille. Was Harrys Ohren eben hörten, war kaum zu glauben. Und wenn er nicht selbst diese Träume hätte und ihm seine Narbe gestern nicht das Gefühl gegeben hätte, seinen Schädel zu spalten, es würde ihm schwer fallen, das eben gehörte zu glauben. Ihm war seltsam schwindlig und sein Blick war unscharf. Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder war es heiß in der Küche.

„Aber selbst wenn es Voldemort ist, der das alles verursacht hat, ist noch immer nicht die Frage geklärt, was wir wegen Ron unternehmen", hörte er Hermine neben sich sprechen, auch wenn ihre Stimme eigenartig weit entfernt klang. „Wir müssen ihn finden!"

„Warum spielen wir nicht gleich Zielscheibe? Wenn es wirklich der ist Dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, dann können wir es doch nicht riskieren, wegen einem Mann unser Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Einem Mann, der von Drachen verschleppt worden ist, die von irgendeinem Möchtegern kontrolliert wurden; einem Mann, der aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht mehr am Le-"

„Ron _ist_ am Leben und es _ist_ Voldemort, der-"

„Hören Sie auf, seinen Namen zu nennen!", schrie Mr. Boot. Ein lauter Knall auf Holz folgte, als Harrys Fäuste auf den Küchentisch knallten. Seine Augen sprühten vor Zorn und blickten starr in die von Mr. Boot.

„VOLDEMORT! VOLDEMORT! VOLDEMORT! ES IST EIN BESCHISSENER NAME, VON EINEM BESCHISSENEN ZAUBERER! WARUM HABT IHR SOLCHE ANGST IHN BEIM NAMEN ZU NENNEN? EINE FÜNFJÄHRIGE TRAUT SICH IHN AUSZUSPRECHEN, ALSO WARUM VERDAMMT NOCH MAL IHR NICHT?"

Es war still im Raum. Wieder waren die Augen auf Harry gerichtet – doch war diesmal sein Ausbruch der Grund. Hermine sah ihn besorgt an. Kleine Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn und dann…_tropf_

Harrys Hand schnellte zu seinem Gesicht, doch kurz darauf quoll eine rote Flüssigkeit durch seine Finger. Sein Atem ging schwerer und er taumelte. Er verlor die Orientierung und alles schien sich zu drehen. Hätte Remus Lupin ihn nicht aufgefangen, wäre er hart auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen.

Geschockt, doch gleichzeitig auch neugierig, versuchten die Leute in der Küche ein Stück näher an das Geschehen heranzurücken, um einen Blick auf Harry zu werfen. Er wurde sanft auf den Boden gelegt, und Hermine war sofort an seiner Seite, zauberte ein Tuch hervor, das sie ihm unter die Nase presste, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Harry glühte und sie machte sich Sorgen. Es war eigentlich nicht möglich, dass erst jetzt bei ihm das Weihnachtsfieber ausbrach. Es war über zwei Wochen her und für gewöhnlich waren die Anzeichen sofort sichtbar.

Mit den Augen der Leute auf ihnen, brachten Remus und Hermine Harry aus der Küche und überließen mit einem Nicken Dumbledore die Aufgabe, die Angelegenheit zu regeln. Der alte Professor nickte verständnisvoll und sah den dreien hinterher, wie sie die Küche verließen. Es wäre gelogen, wenn er behauptet hätte, dass Harry nur gestresst sei und es nur die Nachwirkungen des gestrigen Kampfes waren. Er konnte nur inständig hoffen, dass es nichts Ernstes war.

Auf dem Weg nach oben, in eines der vielen Zimmer, die das Haus der Blacks zu bieten hatte, sprachen Hermine und Lupin nicht ein Wort miteinander. Vielmehr betrachteten beide sorgvoll den bewusstlosen Mann, der zwischen ihnen herschwebte. Oben angekommen, ließen sie Harry auf seinem Bett nieder. Hermine nahm das Tuch von seiner Nase, um nachzusehen, ob die Blutung gestoppt hatte und stellte zu ihrer Erleichterung fest, dass es der Fall war. Zu sagen, sie wäre besorgt, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Sein Gesicht war blass und es wirkte schmal, und noch immer standen ihm kleine Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Doch am meisten Sorge bereitete ihr das immer wiederkehrende Nasenbluten.

„Wusstest du davon?", holte sie eine Stimme aus ihren Gedanken und sie blickte in die ebenfalls besorgten Augen von Remus Lupin. „Von dem Ganzen, was sich eben dort unten abgespielt hat?", fragte er nach.

„Ja, wir haben schon darüber…diskutiert", sagte sie leise und gab Remus zu verstehen, dass es weitaus mehr gewesen war als eine Diskussion. „Es war der Grund, warum er fort gegangen ist. Ich hab zufällig seine Erinnerungen gesehen. Schon damals hatte er die Narbenschmerzen und er träumt jetzt wieder von ihm, auch wenn er sich bis vor kurzem noch nicht sicher war." Sie schwieg eine Weile, betrachtete erst Harry und sah wieder zu Remus. „Ich hab Angst! Angst, dass alles wieder von vorne beginnt. Angst, dass ich ihn verliere. Doch am meisten quält mich der Gedanke, dass er mich wieder verlässt, nur weil er glaubt, ich sei ohne ihn sicherer". Ihr rannen Tränen über die Wangen und kurz darauf spürte sie, wie sich Arme um sie legten. Lupin war zu ihr gegangen und schloss sie in seine Arme. Es schmerzte ihn, sie so zu sehen. Sie beide waren sich über die Jahre, in denen Harry verschwunden war, näher gekommen und hatten sich gegenseitig geholfen, über den Verlust hinwegzukommen. Er versuchte so gut es ging, genau wie ihre Eltern und Freunde, sie zu unterstützen und ihr das Leben als allein erziehende Mutter zu erleichtern. Er musste zugeben, er hatte noch nie so eine starke Frau wie Hermine kennen gelernt und sie jetzt in diesem Zustand zu sehen, zeigte, wie viel sie in den Jahren verdrängt haben musste.

„Du wirst sehen, alles kehrt sich zum Guten. Wir werden Ron finden, gesund und am Leben, und Harry soll es nicht wagen, auch nur daran zu denken, dich wieder zu verlassen. Er wird es nicht tun – allein, weil er erstmal an mir vorbei müsste." Ein schwaches Lächeln zeigte sich auf Hermines Lippen und Remus war froh darüber, sie ein wenig beruhigt zu haben. „Ich werde euch beide allein lassen. Wir werden heute noch aufbrechen, und wenn Harry aufwachen sollte, fessle ihn ans Bett, sollte er Anstalten machen, aufzustehen. Wie ich den Sturkopf kenne, wird es das erste sein, was er versucht." Wieder lächelte Hermine und blickte dem letzten Rumtreiber hinterher, als er das Zimmer verließ. Sie wandte sich wieder Harry zu und begann, ihm Schuhe und Hemd auszuziehen. Ihm die Stirn fühlend, stellte sie fest, dass er noch immer hohes Fieber hatte, und sie beschloss, zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen und Madame Pomfrey um ein Mittel zu bitten.

Es war später Nachmittag, als Hermine wieder im Grimmauldplatz eintraf. Die Dämmerung hatte schon eingesetzt und ließ das Haus wirkte noch dunkler. Harry schlief noch, als sie das Zimmer betrat. Die Tür knarrte ein wenig, als sie sie öffnete, und obwohl sie versucht hatte, so leise wie möglich zu sein, blickte sie daraufhin in müde grüne Augen.

„Hey Schönheit", erklang seine geschwächte Stimme, doch zauberten seine Worte ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Hey." Sie trat zu ihm ans Bett und ließ sich auf der Kante nieder, während sie ihm zärtlich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut…ein bisschen müde vielleicht", fügte er auf ihren skeptischen Blick hinzu.

„Hier, ich hab dir etwas gegen das Fieber geholt. Dreimal täglich zwei Löffel." Ein Maulen, wie das eines kleinen Kindes, ging von ihm aus. Hermine kannte seine Abgeigung zu allen medizinischen Zaubertränken, doch würde sie ihn nicht darum herum kommen lassen. „Und keine Widerrede!", sagte sie streng. „Wenn du ein braver Junge bist, habe ich eine Überraschung für dich." Nicht wirklich die Kraft habend, mit Hermine zu diskutieren, nahm er das Gebräu von Zaubertrank zu sich und musste sich zwingen, es zu schlucken. „Fein", tätschelte sie ihn und er ignorierte ihr Sticheln.

„Meine Überraschung?", fragte er. Sie lächelte.

„Es gibt da jemanden, der dich unbedingt sehen will." Sie drehte sich zur Tür, die noch immer offen stand und er folgte ihrem Blick. Dort im Türrahmen stand ein kleines Mädchen mit dunklen Engelslocken und großen Augen, die schüchtern zu ihm sahen. Harry konnte nicht anders, als bei ihrem Anblick zu strahlen, und versuchte sich, so gut es ging, aufzusetzen.

„Hey Prinzessin, warum so zurückhaltend?" Kaum dass er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, rannte Kerry auf ihn zu und ließ sich in seine Arme fallen. Er drückte sie fest an sich und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihr Haar. Hörbar schluchzte sie in sein T-Shirt und Harry flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Hermine trieb der Anblick Tränen in die Augen und indem sie näher zu Harry heranrückte, umarmte sie ihre kleine Familie, die noch nicht wusste, dass sie eine war. Harry legte seinen Arm auch um sie und küsste ihre Stirn.

„Ich liebe euch beide…mehr als alles andere auf der Welt… nichts wird das ändern!" Hermine sah zu ihm auf und zärtlich berührten sich ihre und Harrys Lippen. „Du wirst mich nicht mehr los", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, woraufhin sie nur lächeln konnte, auch wenn sie sich fragte, ob er das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Remus mit angehört hatte, oder ob er einfach ihre Ängste kannte. Beides war vorstellbar.

„Kommt Onkel Ron wieder?", fragte plötzlich Kerry und ließ ihre Eltern die Blicke voneinander abwenden.

„Er kommt wieder, und wenn ich ihn persönlich herschleppen muss…er kommt wieder!" Die letzten Worte sprach Harry mehr zu sich selbst und versuchte, jeglichen Zweifel zu verdrängen.

„Alec ist ganz traurig, dass sein Papa nicht da ist, aber ich hab ihn getröstet und gesagt, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommt." Kerry sah zu ihrem Vater auf, dessen Augen einen Ausdruck von Mitgefühl zeigten, aber auch Schuld war darin zu erkennen.

„Das war lieb von dir", sagte er mit einem halben Lächeln, „warum gehst du nicht runter in die Küche und fragst Tante Ginny, ob sie dir etwas zu trinken gibt." Kerry, die wusste, dass Harry mit ihrer Mutter alleine sein wollte, um eines dieser Erwachsenengespräche zu führen, nickte und verließ das Zimmer – auch wenn sie keinen Durst verspürte.

Harry sah dem kleinen Mädchen mit gemischten Gefühlen hinterher…er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie er innerhalb kürzester Zeit so vernarrt in dieses Kind sein konnte. Den Gedanken wegschiebend, konzentrierte er sich auf das Bevorstehende.

„Wie geht es Padma? Sie muss mit den Nerven völlig am Ende sein!" Harry fühlte sich ein bisschen schuldig. Über seine eigenen Schuldgefühle hinaus hatte er die ganz vergessen, denen es durch Rons Verschwinden genauso miserabel ging wie ihm – wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer.

„Sie hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Momentan schläft sie. Ich denke, es wird wieder…Du sagst ja selbst, wir werden ihn finden, also ist kein Grund zur Sorge nötig, nicht wahr?…" Es entstand eine unangenehme Stille, und keiner sagte ein Wort, bis Hermine sich wieder räusperte. „Aber das war es nicht, warum du Kerry nach unten geschickt hast?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und?", hakte sie nach, darauf wartend, dass er mit der Sprache herausrückte.

„Hermine, ich…" Er sah zu Boden und mied ihren Blick, ein Anzeichen dafür, dass ihr nicht gefallen würde, was er zu sagen hatte. „…Ich bin ratlos…", fuhr er fort und Hermine wusste, dass dies nicht das Eigentliche war, das er sagen wollte. Aber sie schwieg. „Ich bin wütend und ich bin es leid. Aber vor allen Dingen habe ich Angst. Es scheint wie ein Kreislauf zu sein – kein Ende und kein Anfang. Wie soll ich diejenigen beschützen, die ich liebe, wenn ich immer darauf Acht geben muss, was hinter meinem Rücken passiert? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Kraft für einen weiteren Kampf habe…"

„Harry", sagte sie sanft und brachte ihn dazu, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Es gibt keinen Menschen, den ich kenne, der mutiger ist als du. Du hast so viel in deinem Leben durchgemacht, es reicht für zwei. Ich habe genauso viel Angst wie du – mögen es die gleichen Gründe sein oder andere. Fakt ist aber, dass du dies nicht allein bewältigen musst. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass sich auch ein Harry Potter helfen lassen muss." Sie lächelte leicht. „Ich möchte, dass du nicht vergisst, dass du nicht allein bist…Du warst es nie. Und wenn du es nur zulässt, sind wir es, die dir die nötige Kraft geben, die du brauchst, und die dir helfen, dass endgültig Frieden einkehrt." Harry sagte kein Wort, sondern blickte nur in diese unglaublich fesselnden Augen. Womit hatte er ihre Liebe verdient? Sie war solch ein Engel, und er war derjenige, der das Glück hatte, ihn bei sich zu haben.

Seine Hand fand den Weg zu ihrem Gesicht und langsam fuhr er ihre Wange entlang, bis seine Finger sich in ihren geschmeidigen Locken wiederfanden und er Hermine zu sich zog. Die Sehnsucht nach ihren Lippen war so groß, dass es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, sie berührt zu haben. Und immer wieder durchfuhr ihn ein weiterer Rausch der Gefühle, wenn sie beide zu einem Kuss verschmolzen. Er konnte von ihrem süßen Geschmack nicht genug bekommen, und wie jedes Mal begann er sich in einer anderen Welt zu verlieren. Einer Welt, die ihm erlaubte, frei zu sein und sich um nichts anderes zu sorgen, als der Frau, die er liebte, das Glück zu geben, das ihr zustand. Nichts befriedigte ihn mehr, und so lehnte er sich vor und ließ sich zusammen mit ihr ins Bett fallen. Seine Berührungen intensivierend, entfuhr ihr ein leises Stöhnen, das Harry aufforderte, fortzufahren. Gezielt glitten seine Hände unter ihren Pullover, hinauf zu ihren wohlgeformten Rundungen. Hermine japste bei seinen Berührungen, doch hatte sie kaum die Möglichkeit zu mehr, da sich seine Lippen wieder mit den ihren verschlossen. Warum schaffte er es, sie immer wieder ergeben werden zu lassen? So weit sie sich in Erinnerung rufen konnte, hatte sie seinen Verführungen noch nie standhalten können.

„Harry", erklang ihre Stimme so schwach, dass Hermine selbst sie kaum wahrnahm.

„Mhm?", erwiderte er, ließ aber nicht von ihrem Hals ab, den er zärtlich liebkoste.

„Wir können nicht…wir sollten nicht…der Orden und…Kerry…Merlin!…" Er hatte eine empfindliche Stelle gefunden, die Hermine dazu veranlasste, die Augen zu schließen, um dem Drang zu widerstehen, laut aufzustöhnen. Obwohl sie sich sicher war, Harry hätte das gefallen, und gleichzeitig schwebte das Bild seines schelmischen Grinsens in ihren Kopf.

„Stopp…wir können das nicht tun…nicht jetzt!" Sie richtete sich auf und rückte ihre Sachen an den rechtmäßigen Platz zurück. Harry sank mit dem Gesicht ins Kissen, sein Atmen ging noch immer schwer. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er mehr als enttäuscht war. „Sieh mal", sagte sie und Harry drehte sich um, damit er in ihre Augen sehen konnte. Sie sah, dass die Lust darin noch nicht verschwunden war. „Du glühst noch immer, was heißt, dass dein Fieber…"

„Glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass meine Temperatur gerade nichts mit meinem Fieber zu tun hat", grinste er vielsagend, doch versuchte sie, seinen Kommentar zu ignorieren – auch wenn es ihr genauso erging.

„Und du bist noch immer blass…"

„Liegt daran, dass mein Blut gerade an einer anderen Stelle meines Kör-"

„Harry!" Hermine bemerkte zu spät, dass er sie aufzog, aber das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde breiter – zumindest war er ein bisschen abgelenkt, dachte sie sich.

„Ich weiß, tut mir Leid. Ich werde ein guter Junge sein, versprochen. Auch das eklige Gebräu werde ich nehmen." Er gab ihr einen letzten zärtlichen Kuss und sie nickte zufrieden – sie hatte ihn gut trainiert, dachte sie schelmisch. Den Gedanken beiseite schiebend, drückte sie Harry zurück ins Bett und zog die Decke hoch bis zu seinem Kinn.

„Schlaf, du brauchst die Ruhe!", wies sie an und erntete einen genervten Blick.

„Du kannst schlimmer als Madame Pomfrey sein, ich hoffe, das ist dir bewusst." Hermine grinste nur, lehnte sich zu ihm hinunter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Danke…" Und damit verließ sie das Zimmer.

Harry brauchte eine Weile, bis er wieder einschlief. Ihm gingen verschiedene Dinge durch den Kopf, die ihn daran hinderten, müde zu werden. Das Ereignis mit den Drachen war nur ein Grund, aber auch sein Vorhaben, das durch diese sabotiert wurde. Er wollte sie fragen, nichts hätte er sich mehr gewünscht, als sich diese Frage von der Seele zu reden. Doch wie beim letzten Versuch war das Schicksal gegen ihn und hatte andere Pläne – und keine guten, nicht im Geringsten. Doch nun galt seine Sorge fürs Erste Ron, und Harry hielt es weder für angebracht, noch für taktvoll, in solch einer brenzligen Lage jemandem einen Antrag zu machen, so sehr das Verlangen auch pochte. Er war vielleicht altmodisch, aber er wollte, dass es perfekt war (soweit er das Wort Perfekt in seinem Leben verwenden konnte). Mit dem Hintergedanken im Kopf, dass Ron um sein Leben bangen musste, wäre dies nicht möglich und keinem gegenüber aufrecht. Also würde er warten und schwor sich, seinen besten Freund so schnell wie möglich zu finden und allem Bösen ein Ende zu setzen, damit er endlich das Leben genießen durfte, nach dem er sich schon so lange sehnte.

Er wusste nicht, wann ihn die Müdigkeit überfallen hatte, aber er hatte auch nicht die Kraft, dagegen anzukämpfen. Er fragte sich nur, gegen was sein Körper den Kampf führte. So weit er sich erinnern konnte, war er nie ernsthaft krank gewesen und selbst das Weihnachtsfieber hatte er unbeschadet überstanden. Aber das sollte sein geringster Kummer sein.

_Die Flammen schlugen meterhoch und schienen von überall herzukommen. Die Luft war stickig und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Seine Augen tränten vom beißenden Qualm und nur mühsam konnte er sie offen halten. Aber er hatte es doch geschafft, er hatte sie fortgetrieben! Warum ließ ihn das Gefühl nicht los, dieses bestimmte Gefühl, dass es noch nicht vorbei war, sondern erst der Anfang? Es nagte an ihm, und so sehr er versuchte, es zu ignorieren, es fraß ihn innerlich fast auf. Sollte er nicht darauf hören? Sich darauf verlassen, was seine Instinkte ihm sagten? _

_Doch wie immer war er zu spät gekommen, hatte zu lange nachgedacht, und ehe er etwas tun konnte, fiel er hart zu Boden. Er fühlte Schmerz, der ihm Übelkeit brachte. Verzweifelt wartete er auf seine zurückkommende Orientierung._

_Er wurde gestoßen. Wer hatte ihn gestoßen? Panik stieg in ihm hoch. Nein, nein, dass konnte nicht sein,_ nicht er! _Nur langsam kamen die Bilder wieder, wurden klarer und nur langsam wurde ihm bewusst, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Der Schmerz war vergessen, völlig nebensächlich geworden. Nichts bekam er um sich herum noch mit. Nur sein eigenes Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und sein Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet. Nicht sein bester Freund, nicht er!_

_Doch es war nicht Ron, der in den Klauen des Ungetüms gefangen war, es war…er selbst._

„_Daddy"_

Harry schreckte hoch, sein Atem ging schwer.

„Harry?"

Leise erklang eine Stimme in der Dunkelheit des Raumes. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Schwarzhaarige sich erinnerte, wo er war. Die letzten Bilder des Traumes schwebten noch vor seinen Augen und er musste sie mehrmals zusammenkneifen, um sie loszuwerden. Vollkommene Finsternis umgab ihn. Der Halbmond draußen wurde von schwarzen Wolkendecken gefangen gehalten und spendete nur spärlich Licht im Zimmer. Nur langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen daran, bis er Umrisse erkannte. Er blickte sich um…

„Kerry! ...Du hast mich erschreckt." Zwischen Tür und Bett stand das kleine Mädchen, und obwohl er nur ihre Konturen erahnen konnte, spürte er ihren Blick auf sich.

„Tut mir Leid", wisperte sie, ihre Stimme voller Schuld. Harry zerriss es fast das Herz.

„Es muss dir nicht Leid tun, du hast nichts falsch gemacht." Er lächelte, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie es nicht sehen konnte. „Warum bist du wach? Hast du wieder schlecht geträumt?" Er erhielt keine Antwort und so wusste er, dass sie genickt haben musste. Die Bettdecke beiseite schlagend, stand er auf und seine Füße berührten den eiskalten Boden. Ohne zu überlegen, lief er zu ihr, nahm sie auf seinen Arm und schmiegte ihren kleinen Körper an sich. „Weißt du, was mir immer hilft, wenn ich schlecht geträumt habe?" Harry spürte ihr Kopfschütteln in seiner Halsbeuge. „Einfach, wenn jemand bei mir ist. Würdest du gerne heute bei mir schlafen, Prinzessin?"

„Hast du auch schlecht geträumt?", fragte sie.

„Ein bisschen schon", gab er zu und lief mit ihr wieder zum Bett hinüber. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf die eine Seite und zog ihr die Decke hinauf bis zum Kinn. Sich zu ihr hinunterbeugend, gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Gute Nacht, Kerry." Kaum dass er sich auf seine eigene Seite gelegt hatte, spürte er, wie sich jemand an ihn kuschelte und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Lächeln sich auf seinen Lippen zeigte.

„Liebst du Mummy?", hörte er sie fragen und ihre Stimme klang alles andere als müde.

„Wollten wir nicht schlafen?", erwiderte er schmunzelnd. Es kam keine Antwort und diesmal wusste er, dass sie mit dem Kopf geschüttelt hatte. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ja…ich liebe deine Mummy." Er wollte gerade die Augen schließen, als sie fortfuhr.

„Und mich?"

„Und dich! …Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst."

„Wie viel mehr?", fragte sie weiter, und Harry begann gespielt zu überlegen, auch wenn sie es wieder nicht sah.

„Mehr als alle Süßigkeiten im Honigtopf zusammen _und_ Weihnachten", sagte er lächelnd. Wieder antwortete sie nicht und Harry glaubte, dass er sie nun zum Schlafen bringen konnte.

„Willst du Mummy immer noch heiraten?" Harry sank ins Kissen zurück. Dieses Kind hatte viele Fragen – zu solch einer Stunde – aber er konnte nicht sagen, dass ihn das störte.

„Wenn sie „Ja" sagt…doch erst einmal müssen wir deinen Onkel Ron finden, dann vielleicht…" Seine Stimme hatte einen Hauch von Traurigkeit erhalten, doch versuchte er, ihn so gut es ging zu verbergen. „Schlaf jetzt…, es ist spät." Dies war für Kerry das Zeichen für die Beendigung des Gespräches – genauso wie sie es von ihrer Mutter kannte. Harry gab ihr noch einen letzten Kuss aufs Haar und schloss die Augen. Minuten schienen zu vergehen und er merkte, wie die Müdigkeit von ihm Besitz ergriff. Er spürte Kerrys kleinen Körper an seinem und eine unglaubliche Wärme ging von ihr aus. Auch sie schien langsam ins Land der Träume zu fallen und er hoffte für sie, wie für sich, dass es diesmal schöne waren. Harry war schon fast in der anderen Welt, als von weiter Ferne her eine erstickte Stimme an sein Ohr drang:

„Wenn ich dir sage, wo Onkel Ron ist…, fragst du Mummy dann?" Harry erstarrte. Keine Müdigkeit mehr zu spüren. Hastig stieß er das Wort „Lumos" aus, und als es hell wurde, blickte er in tränenüberströmte grüne Augen neben sich.

„Wie meinst du das, Kerry? Weißt du, wo Ron ist?" Völlig hilflos saß sie im Bett, große Tränen rollten über ihre rosigen Wangen, und während die Stille den Raum beherrschte, gewannen ihre Schluchzer die Oberhand. Sofort schloss Harry sie wieder in seine Arme. „Bitte, Prinzessin, sag mir, wo er ist…" Sie weinte bitterlich und er versuchte sie mit beruhigenden Worten zu trösten. Er wollte sie zu nichts zwingen, denn wie es schien, war es ihr nicht möglich, zu antworten.

„Er…er hat gesagt, ich…ich darf es nicht sagen…" Presste sie zwischen Schluchzern heraus und Harry drückte sie noch näher an sich.

„Wer hat das gesagt?", fragte er in beruhigendem Ton.

„Er hat gesagt…wenn…wenn ich es sage…dann…" Wieder ergriff sie eine Welle der Gefühle, ohne seine Frage gehört zu haben. Harry wippte ihren Körper in seinen Armen hin und her. „Ich wollte…gar nicht…wirklich nicht, sei nicht böse mit mir…"

„Schsch…ich bin dir nicht böse…" Harry war verwirrt. Er versuchte, ihre Worte zu verstehen, und was sie ihm sagen wollte. Anscheinend fürchtete sie sich davor – jemand hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle es nicht verraten. Nicht verraten, wo Ron sich befand. „Wer hat das alles gesagt?", probierte er es von neuem.

„_Er_…der böse Mann. Er hat gesagt…wenn ich…ich es sage, dann…kommt mein…" Sie hielt inne und wurde ruhiger. Harrys Hand streichelte ihren Kopf und ihre seidigen Haare glitten durch seine Finger.

„Wer?", hakte er nach.

„Du…dann kommst du und dann…will er dir ganz schlimme…schlimme Dinge antun, hat er gesagt." Erneut liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen, und abermals begann Harry, sie zu wippen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er eben gehört hatte. Und beim Anblick des weinenden Kindes in seinen Armen, stieg Wut in ihm auf. Wie konnte jemand nur so grausam sein, dass er nicht einmal vor einem unschuldigen, kleinen Mädchen Halt machte? Er setzte Kerry auf die Kante des Bettes und hockte sich vor sie, damit er ihr direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Du musst mir jetzt zuhören, ja?" Sie nickte. „Der böse Mann tut Onkel Ron weh, deswegen ist jetzt ganz wichtig, dass du mir genau sagst, wo sich Ron aufhält…" Seine Hand legte er an ihre Wange, und mit dem Daumen strich er die Tränen weg, auch wenn immer wieder welche hinunter rannen. „Nicht weinen, es wird alles wieder gut und ich verspreche dir, mir wird nichts passieren, aber du musst mir sagen, wo dein Onkel ist." Harry wartete, sah ihr in die Augen und versuchte zu erkennen, was sie dachte, doch mehr als Angst konnte er nicht sehen. „Bitte, Prinzessin…mir wird nichts passieren – Indianerehrenwort."

„Ich weiß nur, wie es dort aussieht", sagte sie mit einer Flüsterstimme, als befürchtete sie, jeder im Haus könnte sie hören. Harry kannte nur eine Möglichkeit zu erfahren, wie es aussah – und zwar, wenn er in ihre Gedanken eindringen würde. Er wollte es aber nicht ohne ihre Erlaubnis tun.

„Kerry…ich könnte mir genau dieses Bild ansehen, dafür müsste ich aber – wie soll ich sagen – in deinen Kopf eindringen." Ihre Augen wurden groß und Harry wusste, dass sie sich das bildlich vorstellte. „Nein, nein…es tut nicht weh und du wirst es kaum merken. Ich werde mir auch nur das ansehen, wo du glaubst, dass Ron ist und nichts anderes. Bist du damit einverstanden…so würdest du mir auch nichts verraten", sagte er noch und ganz langsam nickte sie mit dem Kopf. Ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gebend, setzte er sich wieder zu ihr aufs Bett. „Du musst dir jetzt genau das Bild vorstellen, wo Ron ist, ja?" Wieder nickte sie und schloss die Augen. Harry wartete einen Moment. „_Legilimens_..."…

„HILFE! ICH BRAUCHE HILFE!"

Hermine schreckte aus einem tiefen Schlaf. Im Zimmer war es stockfinster und ihre Augen brauchten eine Weile, bis sie sich daran gewöhnt hatten. Sie saß aufrecht im Bett und sah an sich hinunter. Neben ihr lag Kerry, eingemummelt in die Decke und das Gesicht halb vergraben im Kissen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sich ihre Tochter zu ihr gelegt hatte.

Was hatte sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen? Langsam stand sie auf und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, der auf dem kleinen Nachtschränkchen neben ihrem Bett lag. Sie versuchte leise zur Tür zu schleichen und sie ebenso vorsichtig, wie geräuschlos, zu öffnen. Draußen auf dem Flur herrschte die gleiche Dunkelheit. Alle Kerzen waren erloschen und Fenster gab es keine, die Licht hätten spenden können. Den Kopf zur Tür rausstreckend, sah sie jeweils nach rechts und dann nach links. Nichts war zu sehen oder zu hören. Sie glaubte eine schattenhafte Gestalt auf sich zukommen zu sehen und murmelte Lumos. Gleich darauf erleuchtete die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes den Flur.

„Ginny", sagte sie erleichtert, als sie die junge Frau erkannte. „Du hast mich erschreckt."

„Tut mir Leid…Hast du das auch gehört?" Ginny flüsterte, als sie Hermine erreicht hatte und auch in ihren Augen war zu sehen, dass sie Furcht verspürte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich bin aus dem Schlaf geschreckt. Ist noch irgendjemand vom Orden hier?" Ginny zuckte bei der Frage mit den Schultern.

„Eigentlich nicht. Vor ein paar Stunden war Schichtwechsel, ich bin selbst erst vor einiger Zeit wiedergekommen. Es dürfte keiner hier sein, außer uns beiden, Harry und der Kleinen. Die anderen suchen noch immer nach meinem Bruder…" In Ginnys Stimme konnte man die Traurigkeit deutlich hören und Hermine legte ihr tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Und sie werden ihn finden." Ginny nickte nur. „Sollen wir nachsehen?", fragte Hermine weiterhin im Flüsterton und sah die Treppen hinunter, bis das Licht ihres Zauberstabes nicht mehr ausreichte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Harry wecken, sozusagen als männliche Unterstützung…was ist, wenn es Einbrecher sind", schlug Ginny vor und wollte gar nicht an ihre Vermutung denken.

„Einbrecher, hier? Ich glaube kaum. Der Ort ist so gut versteckt, es braucht mehr als ein bisschen Zauberei, um ihn zu finden. Außerdem möchte ich, dass Harry weiterschläft."

„Ja, ja. Immer die besorgte Ehefrau", sagte Ginny grinsend und selbst in dem dämmrigen Licht erkannte man Hermines Erröten.

„Schön wär's", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst.

Die beiden Frauen schlichen auf Zehenspitzen auf die Treppe zu, wobei Ginny dicht an Hermine rückte und ihr nicht von der Seite wich. Leise liefen sie eine Stufe nach der anderen hinunter und versuchten zu vermeiden, dass sie knarrten. Je näher Hermine dem Treppenansatz kam, umso schneller begann ihr Herz zu rasen. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte, als ein dumpf klingendes Geräusch zu hören war. Ginnys Hand krallte sich schmerzhaft in ihre Schulter.

„Da ist jemand in der Halle…", wisperte sie kaum hörbar. Hermine sagte nichts, sondern ging die letzten Stufen hinab. Das Licht reichte nicht aus, um in den Eingangsbereich zu leuchten, und sie wagte es nicht, weiterzugehen, sondern blieb auf dem Treppenansatz stehen. Eine ganze Weile standen die zwei Frauen in der Dunkelheit, einzig und allein umleuchtet vom Licht Hermines Zauberstabes und nichts regte sich. Das Haus lag in vollkommener Still, bis…

„Hilfe."

Kaum hörbar drang eine Stimme an Hermines Ohr, sie war nur ein schwaches Flüstern, aus dem jegliche Kraft gewichen war. Gleich darauf gingen die Kerzen im Haus an, nachdem Hermine mit ihrem Zauberstab diese mit einem Schlenker zum Anzünden gebracht hatte. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, presste ihr die Luft aus den Lungen.

„Harry!" - „Ron!", schrien beide Frauen und rannten auf die am Boden liegenden Männer zu. Einer sah schlimmer aus als der andere. Harry war unter dem Rothaarigen begraben, und seine Augen waren nur einen Spalt breit offen. Er hatte zahlreiche Schnittwunden im Gesicht, und unter ihm begann sich eine Blutlache immer weiter auszubreiten. Von welchem der beiden das Blut stammte, war nicht zu sagen, denn auch Ron, der mit dem Gesicht nach unten lag, hatte tiefe Schnittwunden und seine Kleidung war zerrissen.

So vorsichtig wie möglich, versuchte Hermine, Ron von Harry hinunter zu hieven, ohne den Beiden dabei wehzutun. Ginny stand mit aschfahlem Gesicht daneben und bewegte sich nicht. Mit zittrigen Händen fühlte Hermine Rons Puls, und eine Welle der Erleichterung überflutete sie. Er lebte. Hermine wandte sich Harry zu, der ebenfalls drohte, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Mit sanfter Stimme versuchte sie, ihn wach zu halten.

„Harry. Harry, du musst wach bleiben, nicht einschlafen…hörst du?" Harrys Augen fielen zu und öffneten sich nur langsam. Hermine beugte sich über ihn. „Schatz, bleib bei mir, du musst bei mir bleiben." Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit und es war ihr egal, dass an ihren nackten Beinen das Blut klebte. „Ginny! Hol Hilfe!" Ginny bewegte sich nicht, sondern starrte nur mit großen Augen auf das Szenario vor ihr. Tränen liefen ihr die Wange hinunter und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Ginny, du musst Hilfe holen…GINNY!", schrie Hermine und holte die jüngere Frau aus ihrem Schock. Nur langsam schienen ihre Worte zu Ginny zu dringen und kaum merkbar nickte sie mit dem Kopf. Sie eilte zum Kamin in der Küche und ließ Hermine bei den beiden Verwundeten allein zurück.

Wieder blickte Hermine in Harrys Gesicht, er schien sie anzusehen. Auch ihr rannen die Tränen die Wangen entlang und ihr blieben die Worte aus, als sie in die leeren Augen ihres Freundes sah. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch kam kein Ton heraus. Hermine beugte sich näher zu ihm hinunter.

„Ich…hab…ihn gefunden…" Sie hauchte ihm einen zaghaften Kuss auf die Lippen und brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Keine Reaktion ging von ihm aus und als Hermine sich von ihm löste, waren seine Augen geschlossen und öffneten sich nicht mehr.

„Was hast du getan?", fragte sie leise und immer mehr Tränen flossen ihr Gesicht hinunter und vermischten sich mit dem Blut in Harrys Gesicht. „Was hast du getan?"

Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort gesessen hatte, spürte nicht, als Remus sie mit sanfter Gewalt von Harrys Seite fortführte. Sie nahm nichts mehr wahr, nicht wie die Ordensmitglieder zurückkamen, nicht wie sie beruhigend auf sie einredeten, oder wie sie zurück ins Bett gebracht wurde. Sie sah immer nur das Bild von den beiden Männern, wie sie leblos in der Eingangshalle des Hauses lagen, blutüberströmt. Sie wusste nicht, wann sie einschlief oder wann sie von Alpträumen geplagt wieder aufwachte, und immer wieder kreiste nur eine Frage durch ihren Kopf: Was war passiert?

Als Hermine am nächsten Tag wieder erwachte, versuchte sie sich mit Arbeit abzulenken, doch es fiel ihr schwer. Besonders, als Kerry davon erfuhr, was mit ihrem Vater geschehen war, brauchte Hermine über eine Stunde, um sie zu beruhigen. Immer wieder murmelte das kleine Mädchen, dass er es doch versprochen hätte, bis sie vor Erschöpfung wieder einschlief. Hermine fragte sich, ob Kerry davon wusste, dass sich ihr Vater allein auf die Suche nach Ron begeben würde, und was er ihr versprochen hätte.

Beide Männer lagen im St. Mungo auf der Station für Verletzungen durch Tierwesen. Seit acht Tagen lagen sie nun schon dort und keiner von beiden zeigte Anzeichen, wach zu werden. Die Schüler von Hogwarts waren am Tag zuvor aus den Weihnachtsferien zurückgekommen und sie wurden über die Geschehnisse, die sich während ihrer Abwesenheit abgespielt hatten, informiert - auch wenn mit keiner Silbe der Orden erwähnt wurde. Alle waren über diese schrecklichen Nachrichten schockiert, auch als sie erfuhren, dass ihr Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste schwer verletzt im St. Mungo-Hospital lag und keiner wisse, wann und ob er wieder unterrichten würde. Zu Hermines Leidwesen entschied das Ministerium, Draco Malfoy als seine Vertretung einzusetzen, da Snape nun wieder seinen Unterricht übernah, und Malfoy dieser Aufgabe nicht mehr nachgehen musste. Aber auch er schien nicht besonders begeistert zu sein, Potters Platz einzunehmen, obwohl er versuchte, es mit seinem bekannten, selbstgefälligen Grinsen zu überspielen, als er zu Schulbeginn in die Große Halle trat und gekonnt die gedrückte Stimmung ignorierte. Hermine hätte ihn am liebsten in die nächste Eiszeit gehext. Als sie nach der Einlieferung von Harry und Ron zurück zum Schloss gekehrt waren und Platz an der Tafel in der Großen Halle genommen hatten, war dieser arrogante…Zauberer in die Halle stolziert und hatte ohne zu überlegen gefragt, was das für eine Stimmung sei, und ob jemand gestorben wäre. Es hatte viel Überredungskunst und Kraft gebraucht, sie davon abzuhalten, sich auf ihn zu stürzen.

Seither erledigte sie alles nur mit halbem Herzen, einzig und allein für Kerry war sie stark, auch wenn sie das Gefühl nicht losließ, dass die Fünfjährige sie durchschaut hatte. Auch Padma erging es nicht anders und sie versuchten gemeinsam die Zeit zu überstehen, während ihre Männer im Krankenhaus lagen. Padma konnte nicht sagen, ob sie erleichtert war, dass ihr Mann wieder gefunden worden war, oder vor Bangen fast um den Verstand kam, dass er doch noch sterben könnte. Hermine sagte ihr, dass die Aufregung ihr nicht gut tun würde, ebenso wie ihrem Kind, und dass sie es ruhig angehen sollte – auch wenn sie selbst ihrem eigenen Rat kaum folgen konnte.

Jeden Tag besuchten die Frauen und die zwei Kinder Harry und Ron, doch jedes Mal hatte sich kein Zeichen der Verbesserung gezeigt – aber auch keine Verschlechterung, was auch positiv gesehen werden konnte. Die Heiler im St. Mungo hatten ihnen gesagt, dass der Zustand der beiden kritisch sei und dass sie, von den zahlreichen Schnittwunden abgesehen, auch erhebliche innere Schäden davongetragen hätten. Zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt konnten sie nicht sagen, wie die Chancen standen und dass ihnen nichts anderes übrig blieb, als zu warten – etwas, was Hermine noch nie gut konnte und das sie halb wahnsinnig werden ließ. Und so gingen die Tage dahin. Sie arbeitete den ganzen Tag, auch wenn nur mir halber Aufmerksamkeit, was ihre Schüler zu merken schienen, und am Abend ging sie ins Krankenhaus, nur um wieder festzustellen, dass sich nichts geändert hatte. Es war frustrierend, und am liebsten hätte sie sich in ihr Zimmer eingeschlossen und nur Rotz und Wasser geheult. Aber sie hielt den Kopf aufrecht, wie sie es immer in solchen Situationen tat, und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr es sie mitnahm. Sie wollte keine Schwäche zeigen, keinem gegenüber, und schon gar nicht sich selbst. Und so kam es, dass sie am Dienstagabend an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und auf die offene Tür starrte, durch die vor Stunden, so schien es ihr, die letzten Schüler gegangen waren, und sie überlegte hin und her, ob sie einen weiteren enttäuschenden Besuch ertragen konnte. Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn standen wenige Augeblicke später Padma und die zwei Kinder in der Tür, wie jeden Tag, um sie abzuholen. Padma lächelte schwach und Hermine erwiderte es mit der gleichen mangelnden Intensität.

„Kommst du?", fragte die Frau mit sanfter Stimme. Hermine zögerte. Kerry kam zu ihr um den Tisch gelaufen und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Komm Mummy, heute ist er vielleicht wach." Es tat ihr in der Seele weh, die Hoffnung in den Augen ihrer Tochter zu sehen; die Hoffnung, die sie nicht zerstören wollte. Sie gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich ihr zärtlich das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Trotzdem sagte sie: „Heute nicht, Prinzessin. Ich hab noch einiges an Arbeit zu erledigen. Warum gehst du nicht mit Tante Padma und ich komme morgen wieder mit, ja?" Sie konnte die Enttäuschung bei ihr sehen, aber Kerry sagte nichts. Hermine umarmte ihre Tochter ein letztes Mal, bevor sich die drei auf den Weg machten. Padma blieb noch einmal im Türrahmen stehen und drehte sich um.

„Bist du dir sicher?" Hermine nickte nur und damit ging ihre Freundin. Als sie sicher gehen konnte, dass sie außer Hörweite war, seufzte Hermine laut und legte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Sie hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen – auch wenn sie es ein dutzend Mal in ihrem Kopf wiederholen musste, um es letztendlich zu glauben. Sie konnte ihn nicht sehen, nicht so, nicht so hilflos, und besonders konnte sie nicht so hilflos daneben sitzen. Ob es egoistisch von ihr war? Vielleicht. Aber hatte sie nicht ein Recht darauf? Eigentlich sollte sie wütend auf ihn sein, anstatt in Sorge fast zu ertrinken. Wieder hatte er nicht auf ihren Rat gehört, und manchmal fragte sie sich, warum sie sich eigentlich noch Mühe gab, wenn der Sturkopf doch wieder das tat, was ihm passte. Doch dann stieg in ihr dieses Gefühl auf, welches sie nicht beherrschen konnte und das ihr sagte, dass es das wert war, weil sie ihn liebte und weil es…_ihr_ Harry war. Sie schmunzelte. Sie konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was er für eine Wirkung auf sie hatte. Vor ein paar Jahren hätte sie dies nie für möglich gehalten. Sie hatte nie an Vorhersagung oder Wunder geglaubt, aber damals kam es dem sehr nahe – wenn nicht sogar weit darüber hinaus. Hermine würde nicht zulassen, dass ihr das genommen werden würde, und wenn sie dies mit Gewalt erreichen musste, Harry würde bei ihr bleiben, nichts konnte dies ändern.

Entschlossen stand Hermine von ihrem Stuhl auf. Sie hatte die Entscheidung getroffen, Padma und den Kindern zu folgen. Sie würde den Sturkopf schon wach kriegen. Sie eilte aus der Tür und bog nach links, doch kaum zwei Schritte gegangen, endete der Weg – zumindest für Hermine. Mit einem harten Aufprall stieß sie gegen etwas – gegen jemand.

„Pass doch auf wo du hingehst, Granger!", sagte eine Stimme kalt. Hermine musste nicht aufsehen, um zu wissen, um wen es sich handelte und sie musste kämpfen, ihre Wut nicht die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen.

„Pass doch selbst auf. Wenn du nicht immer mit erhobenem Haupt durch die Gegend stolzieren würdest, würdest du vielleicht merken, Malfoy, dass auch noch andere auf diesem Planeten leben", zischte sie und half sich selbst wieder auf die Beine. In dem Gesicht Malfoys zeigte sich keine Regung und für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Bist wohl auf dem Weg zu deinem Potti", grinste er süffisant, wobei sich nur ein Mundwinkel hob.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angehen sollte und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg, ich hab es eilig." Hermines Nerven lagen blank und eine Unterhaltung mit diesem schmierigen Halsabschneider würde nicht zur Besserung beitragen. Er war nun wirklich der Letzte, dem sie hatte begegnen wollen. Sich an Malfoy vorbeischiebend, würdigte sie ihn keines Blickes, mit dem Ziel, so schnell wie möglich in ihr Zimmer zu kommen. Eine Hand an ihrem Gelenk hielt er sie davon ab. Angewidert blickte sie erst auf ihren Arm, der von dem Blonden festgehalten wurde, und dann, mit vom Zorn verengten Augen, zu Malfoy. Trotzdem hielt er sie weiterhin fest. Sein Blick zeigte keinerlei Spott mehr und seine Züge nahmen eine Ernsthaftigkeit an, wie sie Hermine bei ihm selten gesehen hatte. Als er sprach, war seine Stimme nur ein Flüstern, als hätte er Bedenken, jemand könnte ihn hören.

„Hast du schon etwas herausgefunden?" Hermine musste stark überlegen, was er meinte, und er schien es in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. „Unsere Vereinbarung", fügte er hinzu, doch diesmal hatte er wieder diesen gewissen Unterton in der Stimme. Hermine hatte es vollkommen vergessen bei dem ganzen Durcheinander, das sich in den letzten Wochen abgespielt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber in letzter Zeit ist viel passiert. Ich habe noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden, dem nachzugehen." Sie versuchte, so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben, und wollte gerade gehen, als er den Griff um ihr Handgelenk verstärkte.

„Das ist mir wichtig, Granger…"

„Ist bei dir schwer vorstellbar", unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann, aber ich verspreche nichts", sagte sie nach einer kurzen Pause, in der sich beide wortlos ansahen. „Wenn du meine Hand loslassen könntest, du tust mir weh!" Er tat, wie ihm geheißen, und wieder zeigte sich sein dämliches Grinsen.

„Ich nehme dich beim Wort, Granger, denk nur daran, dass mir jederzeit etwas rausrutschen kann."

Ihn noch einmal hasserfüllt ansehend, drehte sie sich um und ging. Sie versuchte Draco Malfoy aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen. Sie wollte nur noch schnellstmöglich zu Harry – vielleicht schaffte sie es diesmal, mit ihm zu reden.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er merkte, dass alles um ihn herum dunkler und unschärfer wurde, wie die Konturen von Hermines schönem Gesicht immer mehr verschwammen. Er hörte ihre Stimme von weit entfernt, doch verstand er nicht, was sie ihm sagte. Etwas nasses lief seine Haut entlang, aber auch das spürte er kaum noch. Immer weiter driftete er in die Dunkelheit und Stille. Er wollte nicht weg, er wollte bei seinem Engel bleiben und ihre Lippen spüren, ihre Haut fühlen und ihren Duft genießen. Aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, dagegen anzukämpfen, es bewirkte nur das Gegenteil. Sobald ihn die Schwärze umschlossen hatte, konnte er nichts anderes, als sie nur noch zu genießen. Es war so unglaublich ruhig, nichts schmerzte oder plagte ihn. Hätte er geahnt, wie überwältigend dies war, er hätte sich schon früher fallen lassen. Trotzdem ließ ihn das Gefühl nicht los, dass er an diesem Ort nicht ewig bleiben konnte und es brauchte seine Zeit, bis er sich daran erinnern konnte, warum nicht. Und es war ihm allemal wichtiger als sein eigener Frieden. Lieber hätte er Qualen und Schmerzen ertragen, als nie wieder ihr Gesicht sehen zu können oder ihre Stimme zu hören. Er wusste nicht wann, oder wie, aber die Stimmen kamen wieder, noch immer leise und nicht von Beständigkeit, aber er konnte sie hören – jeden Tag. Sie redeten mit ihm und so gern er geantwortet hätte, es war ihm einfach nicht möglich. Sie fragten ihn, wann er wieder aufwache – es war ihm bis dahin nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er schlief – dass sie ihn vermissten. Oder eine süße Stimme erzählte ihm Geschichten. Aber die eine Stimme, nach der er sich sehnte, blieb stumm. Auch wenn er ihre Anwesenheit jedes Mal spürte, sagte sie nichts.

Er hörte, wie sich eine Tür öffnete und Schritte näher kamen.

„Wir sind bei deinem Onkel, ja?", erklang die Stimme einer Frau. Sie war sanft und beruhigend, und auch wenn ein Hauch von Traurigkeit darin lag, war es angenehm, sie zu hören. Aber es war nicht die Stimme, die er hören wollte. Kurz darauf spürte er, wie jemand seine Hand berührte und mit einem Finger auf den seinen entlangfuhr, hoch und runter, und Kreise auf seinem Handrücken zeichnete. Es kitzelte, aber er hatte nicht die Kraft, seine Hand wegzuziehen. Der Finger glitt weiter seinen Arm hinauf, bis zu seiner Ellenbogenkuhle und beim Hinunterstreichen kam ein zweiter Finger hinzu. Doch noch immer konnte er keine Reaktion darauf zeigen. Die Berührungen hörten auf und nicht wenig später hob sich die Wärme spendende Decke und ein Luftzug war auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Nun schien der gleiche Finger ihn beabsichtigt in die Seite zu pieksen, an Stellen, die normalerweise höchst empfindlich waren – doch abermals keine Reaktion.

„Also, wenn du nicht einmal davon aufwachst, dann weiß ich auch nicht", drang die süße Stimme enttäuscht an sein Ohr, und die Decke legte sich wieder über seinen Körper. „Und du musst! Mummy ist schon ganz traurig, sie will es zwar nicht zeigen, aber ich weiß es besser. Sie ist heute nicht einmal mitgekommen…Außerdem, wenn du nicht aufwachst, was ist dann mit…" sie legte ein kunstvolle Pause ein und als die Stimme weiter sprach, klang sie noch näher, „…mit unserem Plan?" Er hörte ein Seufzen und kurz darauf spürte er einen leichten Druck auf seiner Brust und der Geruch von Kindershampoo lag ihm in der Nase. Das Gefühl von Verbundenheit breitete sich in ihm aus, aber es war anders, als er es bisher kannte. Es war angenehm und es hätte ihn nicht gestört, wenn es nie wieder verschwunden wäre. In den letzten Wochen hatte er es ständig gespürt, doch wusste er es nicht recht einzuordnen.

Eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille und er genoss dieses Gefühl, das er verspürte. Der Druck auf seiner Brust verschwand nicht, und während er überlegte, ob dieses Gefühl aufgrund der Stimme, die mit ihm gesprochen hatte, herrührte, erklang sie erneut.

„Weißt du, manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte es dir sagen, aber ich darf nicht. Ich hab's Mummy versprochen und sie wäre traurig, wenn ich es brechen würde. Aber manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte es sagen…"

„Kerry…" Noch immer etwas über die eben gehörten Worte verwirrt, erklang eine zweite Stimme, die sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Es war die Stimme, nach der er sich sehnte, bei der er sich wünschte, sie würde mit ihm sprechen, damit sie ihn aus der unendlichen Dunkelheit befreite.

„…was machst du da, Prinzessin?", fragte sie ohne jeglichen Vorwurf. Der Druck auf seiner Brust verschwand, und er fühlte sich leicht und schwer zugleich. Das vertraute Gefühl ging mit dem Druck und auch der liebliche Geruch verflüchtigte sich. Er wollte es wieder haben, alles, er brauchte es.

„Ich wollte, dass er aufwacht…ich hab ihn gekitzelt, aber nichts…" Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen.

„Soll ich es einmal probieren?" Er hörte keine Antwort darauf, doch folgte wenig später das Geräusch einer sich schließenden Tür und er spürte nur noch ihre Anwesenheit. Die Stille war unerträglich und er hätte geschrieen, wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre. Schritte näherten sich ihm und er lauschte jeder Kleinigkeit, die er vernahm. „Du bist ein elender Sturkopf, Harry Potter, weißt du das!" Es waren nicht die Worte, die er hatte hören wollen, aber allein der Genuss, ihre Stimme zu hören, ließ in ihm eine Wärme aufsteigen, die die Worte unwichtig werden ließ. Er lauschte einfach nur dem Klang. „Manchmal frage ich mich, warum ich mich bei all den Sturköpfen auf der Welt ausgerechnet in den größten verlieben musste. Ich glaube, der Tag, an dem du einmal meinen Rat befolgen wirst, sollte zum Feiertag erklärt werden – soweit ich weiß, wird es so mit seltenen und außergewöhnlichen Ereignissen gehandhabt…" Wieder war einen Augenblick alles still. „…Doch dann, ich weiß nicht… Ich hatte dich damals schon fast aufgegeben und dann standest du in meiner Tür, und der Ausdruck in deinen Augen ließ mich vergessen...; ließ mich alles vergessen, und nur der Augenblick zählte für mich. Noch heute ist mir unklar, wie du solch eine Wirkung in mir auslöst…wahrscheinlich ist das auch auf deine Sturheit zurückzuführen…" Die Stimme erklang nur noch sanft und er konnte das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen förmlich spüren. Warme Hände umschlossen die seine und ihm war, als würde die Hitze in ihm auflodern und sein Blut zum Wallen bringen. Es glich einem Stromschlag, der ihn lebendig werden ließ und er wusste, er wollte nicht länger in der Dunkelheit verharren. „Ich möchte, dass du mir zuhörst, denn ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst. Ich möchte, nein, ich verlange, dass du weiterhin stur bist." Hermine flehte ihn nun regelrecht an: „Sei stur und wach auf, lebe, streite mit mir, bring mich zum Lachen, tu, was du willst, aber wach auf…denn ich brauche dich…ich liebe dich!"

Hermines Kopf senkte sich zu Harrys reglosem Körper hinunter und sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dass er nicht reagierte, zerriss ihr fast das Herz. Sie hatte gehofft, dass ihre kleine Ansprache ihn ärgern würde – sie war noch immer überzeugt, dass er sie hörte – sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, auf ihn wütend zu sein, doch als sie ihn so daliegen sah, wurde sie schwach.

Sie saß eine ganze Weile neben seinem Bett und hielt seine Hand. Ihre Augen wanderten über sein zerkratztes Gesicht, über die Bandagen an seinen Armen, zu seiner Brust, die sich langsam hob und senkte. Es war erstaunlich, was für ein Gefühl diese einfache Bewegung in ihr auslöste.

Hermine hörte, wie sich die Tür leise öffnete und sie drehte sich zu dem eintretenden Besucher um. Remus Lupin erschien im Zimmer. Sein Gesicht zierte ein leichtes Lächeln, aber Hermine konnte die Müdigkeit in seinem Gesicht sehen.

„Hallo Remus", grüßte sie ihn und er nickte ihr zu.

„Ich war gerade bei Padma und Ron. Die Heiler meinen, dass es mit ihm bergauf geht." Er setzte sich auf die gegenüberlegende Seite des Bettes, an der Hermine saß.

„Das ist eine gute Nachricht." Hermine sah von Lupin wieder zu Harry und ihr Griff um seine Hand verstärkte sich.

„Irgendeine Verbesserung?", fragte der Rumtreiber und sie musste nicht aufsehen, um zu wissen, dass sein Blick auf Harry ruhte.

„Nichts…rein gar nichts. Ich hab an seine Sturheit appelliert, aber nicht einmal die scheint noch die Kraft zu haben, zu kämpfen…Es war meine Schuld, Remus. Hätte ich…"

„Hermine!", unterbrach er sie und der Ton in seiner Stimme zwang sie aufzusehen. „Übernimm nicht Harrys Rolle. Es reicht vollkommen, einen von der Sorte zu haben, der sich ständig die Schuld an allem gibt." Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Aber…"

„Kein Aber! Die Entscheidung, allein loszuziehen, war die Harrys, und nur seine, und du hättest nichts dagegen unternehmen können. Glaub mir, ich hatte mir vorgenommen, auf Harry wütend zu sein, aber wir beide wissen, dass das nie von langer Dauer ist." Beide mussten sie darüber lächeln und beide schwelgten in ihren eigenen Erinnerungen. „Nun gut, ich denke, das Beste ist, wenn ich euch zwei wieder alleine lasse. Du bist wahrscheinlich die Einzige, die ihn dazu bringen kann, endlich Vernunft anzunehmen und wieder zu den Lebenden zurückzukehren." Er rappelte sich auf und ging Richtung Tür.

„Du übertreibst, Remus", sagte sie auf seine Bemerkung hin. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, wie es nur ein Rumtreiber konnte.

„Keineswegs. Wenn es mir erlaubt ist, das zu sagen, aber wenn jemand mit Harrys Sturheit konkurrieren kann, dann ist es deine eigene."

„Verschwinde!"

Als sich die Tür hinter Remus schloss, wurde das Zimmer wieder von Stille eingenommen. Hermine dachte über die Worte von Lupin nach und kam murrend zu dem Schluss, dass er wohl Recht hatte – auch wenn sie es nie laut zugeben würde. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Harry, hauchte sie ihm noch einmal einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wollte sich dann zu Padma gesellen. Wie es schien, würde Harry auch heute nicht aufwachen, also müsste sie es morgen noch einmal versuchen, und den Tag darauf, solange bis sie wieder in seine Smaragde sehen konnte.

Sie stand auf und hatte gerade nach dem Türknauf gegriffen, als eine Stimme sie erstarren ließ.

„Er hat Recht…Du bist stur."

„Harry!" Hermine fuhr herum und sah, dass seine Augen einen Spalt breit offen waren. Ohne realisiert zu haben, was er gesagt hatte, rannte sie zu ihm hin und beugte sich über ihn. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, während sie seine Wange zärtlich streichelte. „Du bist wach", sagte sie erstickt, von solch einer Erleichterung übermannt, dass ihr schwindelig wurde.

„Mehr oder weniger…", krächzte er schwach.

„Sch..., nicht reden, ich hole einen Heiler…warte hier, ja? Nicht weglaufen!." Hermine wollte gerade wieder zur Tür gehen, als Harry sie ein weiteres Mal daran hinderte.

„Warte…komm her." Sie gehorchte. Bei ihm angekommen, nahm er ihre Hand, führte sie an seine Lippen und küsste sie. Er schloss die Augen und verharrte so, sodass Hermine an seinem Bett stand und er ihre Hand an seine Lippen hielt. „Ich hab dich vermisst", flüsterte er und Hermine beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, während seine freie Hand ihre Wange berührte, und sie sich küssten.

„Harry! Du bist wach! Er ist wach! Tante Padma, Onkel Remus, er ist…", schrie die Stimme eines ganz bestimmten Mädchens, das ins Zimmer gekommen war, als sich ihre Eltern gerade küssten. Noch während sie voller Aufregung durch das Krankenhaus schrie, entfernte sich ihre Stimme wieder, nur um mit genauso viel Elan zurückzukommen. „…ist wach, er ist wach! Mummy, er ist wach!"

„Ich weiß, Prinzessin." Hermine konnte nicht anders, als bei dem Anblick ihrer Tochter zu lachen, die völlig überdreht zu sein schien. Sie kam auf die beiden zugeeilt und kletterte mit Hilfe ihrer Mutter aufs Bett und erdrückte ihren Vater fast. „Du bist wach…", sagte sie leise, als befürchtete sie, es wäre nicht wahr. Harry, ein wenig überrumpelt, konnte ihre Umarmung nur erwidern, und wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er sie nie wieder losgelassen. Doch als Padma mit Alec und Remus ins Zimmer traten, löste sich Kerry von ihm.

„Wurde auch allmählich Zeit", lächelte Remus und Harry tat es im gleich – wenn auch noch immer schwach.

„Wie geht es Ron?", wandte er sich an Padma, die ihn ebenfalls lächelnd ansah.

„So weit ganz gut…aber er liegt noch im Koma", fügte sie hinzu und Harry konnte die Sorge in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Er wird aufwachen…wie soll er sonst etwas essen", lachte er, doch erstarb es sogleich und ging in einen röchelnden Husten über. Gerade in dem Augenblick betrat einer der Heiler das Zimmer und ehe Harry protestieren konnte, wurden seine Besucher gebeten, draußen zu warten, damit er in aller Ruhe den Patienten untersuchen konnte. Hermine nahm Kerry auf den Arm und verließ mit den anderen das Zimmer. Sie warteten an Rons Bett, bis sie wieder zu ihm durften. Remus hatte derweil den Weasleys Bescheid gegeben und auch Dumbledore über Harrys Zustand informiert. Als er wieder ins St. Mungo kam, hatte er eine Reihe Rotschöpfe hinter sich, einzig und allein Fred und George fehlten, da sie im Ausland waren, um – es war schwer zu glauben – zu arbeiten. Und auch Percy glänzte durch Abwesenheit, aber dass er arbeitete, war keineswegs verwunderlich.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Molly Weasley besorgt und wandte sich an Hermine.

„Wissen wir noch nicht, die Heiler sind noch immer in seinem Zimmer…" Hermine hasste es zu warten, und nach ihrem Gefühl waren schon Stunden vergangen, seit sie Harrys Zimmer verlassen mussten.

„Und Ron, wie geht es meinem Ron?" Ihr Blick richtete sich auf ihren Sohn, der noch immer reglos dalag.

„Die Heiler sagen, dass sein Zustand sich verbessert hat und er über den Berg ist…jetzt muss er nur noch aufwachen", antwortete Padma, die die Hand ihres Mannes hielt. Molly sah ihre Kinder und dann ihren Mann an, und nickte verstehend. Warten! Bis dahin würde sie sich um die anderen kümmern und bei dem Gedanken fiel ihr Blick auf Hermine, die Kerry noch immer auf dem Arm trug.

„Und dir, Liebes? Du siehst erschöpft aus." Hermine lächelte dankbar, Molly würde nie aufhören, sich Sorgen zu machen, ob es nun wegen ihrer eigenen Kinder war oder nicht.

„Es geht schon, Molly, danke…mir ist nur etwas schwindelig, aber…" Sie hatte nicht mehr die Möglichkeit, weiterzureden.

„Kein Wunder! Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas Ordentliches gegessen…und du auch?." Ihr Augenmerk galt Padma. „Ich werde euch nachher etwas kochen."

„Molly, das ist wirklich lieb von dir, aber..." Wieder wurde Hermine unterbrochen.

„Papperlapapp…keine Widerrede, wir können alle etwas zu essen vertragen!" Keiner sagte mehr etwas, da jeder wusste, Molly zu widersprechen, konnte ungeahnte Folgen haben. Und so warteten sie geduldig, wobei nur wenig gesprochen wurde. Kerry sagte irgendwann, dass sie auf die Toilette müsse, also begleitete Hermine sie, wobei Ginny sich anschloss, um der unerträglichen Stille zu entgehen und sich mit ihrer Freundin zu unterhalten. Sie hätte es keine Minute mehr länger dort drin ausgehalten.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie letztendlich gewartet hatten, aber atmete hörbar auf, als sie mit der Rothaarigen und Kerry draußen saß und der Heiler aus Harrys Zimmer trat. Bill, der in der Tür zu Ron´s Krankenlager gestanden hatte, sagte den anderen Bescheid, und sofort wurde der Mann von allen umringt.

„Nun…, ich muss sagen, trotz den schweren Umständen, in denen sich Mr. Potter bei seiner Einlieferung befunden hat, ist sein Zustand äußerst stabil und ich bin zuversichtlich, dass er in wenigen Tagen wieder wohlauf ist." Ein allgemeines Ausatmen machte die Runde bei diesen Worten. „Was nicht heißt, dass er es übertreiben soll. Nach wie vor ist absolute Schonzeit angesagt…aber ich denke, Sie werden dafür schon sorgen. Ich möchte ihn noch zur Beobachtung hier behalten, solange, bis er wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen kann. So weit ich das beurteilen kann, dürfte es nach dem jetzigen Befund keine Schwierigkeit bereiten, Mr. Potter hat sich erstaunlich schnell erholt."

„Dürfen wir zu ihm?", fragten Ginny und Molly gleichzeitig. Der Heiler nickte.

„Aber nicht alle auf einmal, bitte, wie gesagt, er braucht noch immer seine Ruhe." Diesmal nickten alle anderen verständig. Hermine ließ den Weasleys den Vortritt, da sie bemerkt hatte, dass beide Kinder eingeschlafen waren, denn es war schon ziemlich spät, und sie wollte sie nach Hogwarts zurück bringen. Padma wollte sie ebenfalls begleiten, danach aber wieder zurück zu Ron gehen. Und so kam es, dass Hermine wenig später in dem dunklen Zimmer des Schlosses stand, die schlafende Kerry ins Bett brachte und sich erschöpft daneben setzte. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber in der Stille, die herrschte, begann sie nachzudenken, und ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte, begannen die Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter zu laufen, und leise Schluchzer entfuhren ihrer Kehle. Was hätte sie getan, wenn sie ihn verloren hätte?

Harry wachte am frühen Nachmittag des nächsten Tages auf. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass er acht Tage lang bewusstlos gewesen war, da es sich wie ein paar Stunden angefühlt hatte. Er blickte an die weiße Zimmerdecke und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war, dass er hier gelandet war. Gestern hatte er kaum die Möglichkeit gehabt, an irgendetwas zu denken, immer war ein anderes Mitglied der Weasleys in seinem Zimmer. Er hatte sich gefreut, dass sie da waren, und auch wenn er unendlich müde war, hatte er sich mit jedem kurz unterhalten. Er war nur froh, dass keiner ihn fragte, was passiert war, auch wenn er wusste, dass er das noch vor sich hatte. Remus war der letzte, der sein Zimmer verlassen hatte und dann war er wieder allein gewesen. Aber so sehr er sich über die Besucher gefreut hatte, eigentlich wollte er nur einen Menschen sehen. Sie hatten ihm gesagt, dass Hermine Kerry zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte, weil sie eingeschlafen war, und er hatte gehofft, dass sie noch einmal wiederkommen würde. Irgendwann war er vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen, als sie noch immer nicht kam.

Sein Blick schwenkte nun zum Fenster, und er war mehr als überrascht, eine ihm zulächelnde Hermine zu sehen. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln, und es bedurfte keiner Worte, denn sie verstanden einander auch so. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, aufzuwachen und zu sehen, dass sie hier war.

„Morgen…", sagte er leise, seine Stimme war noch immer schwach.

„Morgen…", erwiderte sie, stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Gut geschlafen?" Harry nickte, noch immer ihre Lippen auf seinen spürend. Er sah ihr in die Augen…sie sah müde aus und erschöpft, und sofort wusste er, dass ihre letzte Nacht nicht erholsam gewesen sein konnte – ebenso wie die Nächte davor. Es schmerzte ihn zu wissen, dass er dafür verantwortlich war. Er wollte, dass sie glücklich war, aber wenn er immer wieder auf stur stellte, erreichte er nur das Gegenteil…

„Komm her", sagte er und machte ihr neben sich Platz. Hermine legte sich aufs Bett und er nahm sie in den Arm. Eine ganze Weile schwiegen sie und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, bis Harry wieder etwas sagte.  
„Es tut mir Leid."

„Was?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme klang müde.

„Dass ich ein sturer Esel bin, und…dass ich dich enttäuscht habe." Hermine wand sich aus seinen Armen und setzte sich auf, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, doch Harry mied ihren Blick.

„Was soll das, Harry? Du hast mich noch nie enttäuscht…, sieh mich bitte an!" Sie wartete, bis sie in seine grünen Augen sehen konnte, die einen schuldigen Ausdruck zeigten. „Du hast mich noch nie enttäuscht, hörst du. Du hast vielleicht ein paar falsche Entscheidungen getroffen, aber das habe ich auch, und Ron, Remus und Dumbledore auch, und wer weiß noch alles. Von Enttäuschung kann überhaupt nicht die Rede sein, verstanden!" Ihr Ton akzeptierte keine Widerrede.

„Ja", sagte er schon fast kleinlaut.

„Gut." Sie schmiegte sich wieder an ihn. „Was die Sturheit betrifft, hast du Recht…" Harry sparte sich eine Antwort, er fand die Position gerade zu gemütlich, um sie mit einer Diskussion zu stören. Er zog Hermine noch näher an sich heran und schloss wieder die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange und beide waren eingeschlafen, nicht mehr mitbekommend, wie sich die Tür öffnete und ein Mädchen eintrat, das bei dem Anblick ihrer Eltern lächeln musste. Kerry stand eine Weile in der Tür und genoss das Bild, das ich ihr bot. Wenn sie noch ein wenig Geduld aufwies, dachte sie sich, würde vielleicht bald ihr größter Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen. Es war schon so viel von dem geschehen, was sie sich erhofft hatte, seit ihr Vater wieder aufgetaucht war. Also konnte der Rest auch noch passieren. Leise schloss sie die Tür wieder und lief in die Richtung zum Zimmer ihres Onkels, um ihn dazu zu bringen, auch aufzuwachen.

Harry wachte erst wieder auf, als es draußen schon wieder dunkel war und war erstaunt, Hermine noch immer in den Armen zu halten. Zärtlich küsste er sie wach und nur murrend öffnete sie die Augen.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie verschlafen.

„Ich weiß nicht…hattest du heute keinen Unterricht?", erkundigte er sich, weil sie den ganzen Tag bei ihm war.

„Nein. Dumbledore meinte, sollte ich es wagen, auch nur ein Klassenzimmer zu betreten, würde er mich feuern."

„Immer für ein Späßchen zu haben, was?"

„Er hat das vollkommen ernst gemeint", sagte sie, „ich habe kein Funkeln in seinen Augen gesehen, oder ein Zwinkern, nichts dergleichen. Es war fast beängstigend, ihn so ernst zu erleben…ich hab mich nicht getraut _irgendein_ Zimmer im Schloss zu betreten." Harry lachte über Hermines Erzählung. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass, sobald Hermine dem alten Zauberer den Rücken gekehrt hatte, sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zeigte. Wie er sie kannte, hatte sie sich in Arbeit gestürzt, um sich abzulenken, also konnte er Dumbledore nur danken, ihr das Unterrichten verboten zu haben. Und es hatte noch etwas anderes Gutes: Sie war bei ihm!

Mit einem Mal ging die Tür auf und Harrys Miene erhellte sich noch einmal, als Kerry ins Zimmer trat. Er winkte sie zu sich, sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen könnend…sie hatte irgendwie diese Wirkung auf ihn. Hermine bemerkte sie erst, als sie aufs Bett krabbelte und sich zu den beiden legte. Als die beiden Frauen neben ihm lagen, wurde es Harry nur noch deutlicher…es wurde langsam Zeit.

Auch der Rest der Woche verging schnell, ohne dass Ron ein Anzeichen gab, aufzuwachen. Padma blieb stark und gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, um ihrer selbst willen und ihres Sohnes wegen, und Hermine versuchte sie, so gut es ging, zu unterstützen. Ron lag im Koma. Trotzdem hatte sich sein Zustand verbessert und es ging ihm nicht schlecht, betonten die Heiler immer wieder. Aber Padma kämpfte mit den immer deutlicher sichtbaren Anzeichen ihrer Schwangerschaft, denn es zeichnete sich schon ein kleines Bäuchlein ab, obwohl sie sich erst in der 13. Woche befand.

„Ich versteh das nicht. Als ich mit Alec schwanger war, hat man vor dem fünften Monat fast gar nichts gesehen", hatte sie sich beklagt und Hermine konnte sie nur insofern beruhigen, dass es von Schwangerschaft zu Schwangerschaft unterschiedlich sei. „Solange es deinem Baby gut geht, brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen."

„Na toll, und was wird Ron sagen, wenn er aufwacht und sieht, dass seine Frau zu einem Walross mutiert ist?" Hermine musste lachen, anscheint hatten auch die Hormone ihre Finger im Spiel.

„Wenn Ron aufwacht, wird er sagen, dass du nur noch schöner geworden bist, du wirst sehen." Und Hermine konnte nur inständig hoffen, dass sie Recht behielt. Ron hatte manchmal die Angewohnheit, erst zu sprechen und dann zu denken. „Na los, lass uns ins Krankenhaus gehen…" Padma nickte nur. Die Kinder waren übers Wochenende bei Molly, die ihre Enkelkinder (seien sie leiblich oder nicht) wieder einmal bei sich haben wollte. Das Haus sei ohne ihre eigenen Kinder so still geworden, sodass sie sogar manchmal die Zwillinge darin vermisste.

Als sie im St. Mungo ankamen, fanden die beiden Frauen einen grinsenden Harry vor, der aufrecht in seinem Bett saß.

„Hey Engel…hallo Padma", begrüßte er sie, sein Grinsen blieb.

„Hallo Harry", erwiderte die Schwarzhaarige, doch Hermine wunderte sich weiter über dieses Grinsen – sie kannte es, sie konnte es gerade nur nicht zuordnen.

„Warum schaust du so?", fragte sie deshalb, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Wie schau ich denn?"

„Ich weiß nicht, so…als wüsstest du etwas und wir nicht." Hermine sah zu Padma und wollte es bestätigt bekommen, doch auch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich werd dann mal zu Ron gehen und euch zwei allein lassen." Damit ging Padma und Hermine lief auf Harry zu, als die Tür sich schloss.

„Sag schon, was hat dieses Grinsen zu bedeuten?" Sie legte die Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn nur so lang, um ihn auf den Geschmack zu bringen.

„Wirst du gleich wissen…" Kaum dass er das gesagt hatte, hörten sie einen Schrei durch den Flur schallen, der verdächtig nach Padma klang. Besorgt eilte Hermine nach draußen, um nachzusehen, was passiert war, und bemerkte nicht, dass das Grinsen in Harrys Gesicht noch breiter wurde – wenn es überhaupt möglich war. Als sie in der Tür zu Rons Zimmer stand, traute sie ihren Augen nicht. Padma hatte ihre Arme um Ron geschlungen und er…erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Oh Merlin! Ron." Das Ehepaar sah auf, beide ein strahlendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Du bist wach…" Harry erschien hinter ihr.

„Gut beobachtet, Sherlock Holmes…", neckte er sie. Hermine erschrak sich, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ihr folgen würde. Denn obwohl Harry wieder fähig war zu laufen, hatte er es in den letzten Tagen nur mit Hilfe geschafft, und auch nur kurze Strecken.

„Harry! Du wusstest davon?" Er nickte und sie war dermaßen überrascht, dass Ron wieder wach war, dass sie vergaß zu fragen, wie er es allein hierher geschafft hatte.

„Er hat mich gebeten, nichts zu sagen…als Überraschung." Er grinste noch immer.

„Also ehrlich", sagte sie in ihrem typischen Hermine-Ton.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass sie das sagen wird", hörten sie Ron sagen, der sich aus der herzlichen Umarmung seiner Frau befreit hatte. Harry lachte wissend bei seiner Bemerkung, wie es schien, hatten die beiden ihren Spaß.

„Mir ist es egal…ich hab meinen Mann wieder." Padma küsste ihn und die beiden verfielen in einen liebevollen Wortaustausch. Ron strich über ihren kleinen Bauch und sagte Hallo zu seinem Baby. Für Harry und Hermine war es das Zeichen, die beiden allein zu lassen. Er schloss die Tür hinter ihr und beide sagten nichts, bis sie wieder in dem Zimmer von Harry waren. Erst dann schien Hermine richtig zu realisieren, dass er ohne jegliche Hilfe auf den Beinen stand.

„Du kannst laufen", sagt sie verblüfft.

„Ja, seit meinem zweiten Lebensjahr, so weit ich weiß", scherzte er.

„Harry!" Ihr Ton verhieß nichts Gutes, also lief er auf sie zu und legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Überraschung", flüsterte er und sein Finger machte seinen Lippen Platz. „Mhm…gut."

„Nur gut?", fragte sie gespielt beleidigt, worauf sich ihre Lippen wieder berührten, sich diesmal leidenschaftlicher küssend.

„Perfekt." Hermine lächelte auf seine Aussage hin, hatte aber nicht die Möglichkeit, zu antworten, da Harry sich wieder zu ihr hinunter lehnte. Dieses Spiel hätte er ewig fortführen können. Es wurde wirklich Zeit…

Irgendwann gingen die zwei wieder hinüber zu Ron und Padma, um den beiden Gesellschaft zu leisten. Sie unterhielten sich über belanglose Sachen, lachten über alte Zeiten und schwelgten in Erinnerungen. Irgendwann warf Ron ein, dass er Hunger habe und allen war klar, dass er wieder gesund wurde. Padma versprach, ihm etwas zu besorgen und Hermine schloss sich ihr an. Nun waren die beiden Männer allein im Raum und für eine kurze Zeit sagte niemand etwas. Harry blickte Hermine hinterher, selbst als sie schon lange zur Tür hinausgegangen war. Ron blieb dies nicht verborgen.

„Und…hast du sie schon gefragt?", holte er Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was…oh…nein, noch nicht."

„Feigling! Wie lange trägst du den Ring schon mit dir herum? Seit Wochen, nicht?" Harry wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ehrlich gesagt, seit fast sieben Jahren…" Stille.

„A-aber da..., das war noch zu unserer Schulzeit. Heißt das, dass…" Ron wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte und war nur froh, dass Harry fortfuhr.

„Ja, ich habe ihn gekauft, kurz nachdem Hermine und ich zusammen gekommen waren…ich wusste schon damals, dass sie diejenige ist – schon immer. Es gibt niemand anderen, sie oder keine!" Ron war beeindruckt, er hatte das sicherlich nicht erwartet. Wenn das stimmte, was Harry ihm gerade erzählt hatte, musste es derselbe Ring gewesen sein, den er vor ein paar Jahren zu sehen bekommen hat. Es war so lange her, dass er vergessen hatte, wie er aussah.

„Und warum sehe ich diesen Ring noch nicht an ihrem Finger", fragte er anklagend.

„Bei dir klingt das so einfach, Ron. Schon zwei Mal wollte ich ihr einen Antrag machen und jedes Mal wurde ich daran gehindert." Er war aufgestanden und hatte sich ans Fenster gestellt, sodass sein Rücken zu seinem besten Freund zeigte.

„Aber nur, weil du dich hast hindern lassen!"

„Was hätte ich tun sollen? Sie fragen, während um uns herum der Krieg herrschte, oder sie fragen, während die Drachen über unseren Köpfen kreisten? Kein schönes Publikum." Harry sah ihn an, er wusste nicht, was Ron von ihm erwartete.

„So meinte ich das nicht. Du möchtest, dass es perfekt wird, aber das ist es nie. Wenn du immer auf den richtigen Augenblick warten willst, entgeht dir vielleicht das eigentlich Wichtige. Vergiss das ganze Drumherum, nimm sie an einen Ort mit, der ruhig ist, wo euch keiner stören kann…Der Rest ergibt sich von alleine." Beide sahen sich an und Harry nickte.

„Du hast Recht…"

„Womit hat er Recht?", fragte Hermine, die gerade mit Padma zusammen das Zimmer wieder betreten hatte.

„Dass wir die schönsten und klügsten Frauen an unserer Seite haben und wir nicht glücklicher darüber sein könnten", sagte Ron lächelnd. Hermine und Padma sahen sich an.

„Ja natürlich.", sagten sie gleichzeitig und begannen zu kichern. Sie reichten den beiden Männern ihr Essen, die es dankbar annahmen. Keiner von beiden war gewillt, das Thema zu vertiefen. Harry wurde ziemlich ruhig, und Hermine fragte sich, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Über irgendetwas machte er sich Gedanken, so viel konnte sie sehen.

Nach zwei Stunden entschuldigte er sich und ließ die drei alleine, mit der Erklärung, er sei müde. Hermine wollte ihm schon nach, als Ron sie davon abhielt.

„Lass ihn…ich glaube, er braucht ein bisschen Zeit für sich." Hermine sah ihm nach, bis er aus der Tür verschwunden war und sie hinter sich schloss.

„Hat er dir irgendetwas erzählt? Ich mach mir Sorgen, er war eben so still." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah zu ihrem rothaarigen Freund, der sie beruhigend anlächelte.

„Brauchst du nicht! Ich denke, er ist sich nur über etwas klar geworden, was ihn schon eine ganze Weile beschäftigt." Wieder drehte sich Hermine zur Tür hin.

„Aber warum ist er nicht einfach zu mir gekommen? Wir haben sonst immer über alles gesprochen…" Ron antwortete ihr nicht, was Hermine nicht im Mindesten beruhigte. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es nichts Ernstes war.

Wenig später verabschiedete auch sie sich von Ron und Padma. Sie überlegte, ob sie Harry „Tschüss" sagen sollte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund entschied sie sich dagegen. Vielleicht brauchte er wirklich etwas Zeit für sich, und wenn sie ein bisschen abwartete, würde er ihr irgendwann erzählen, was ihn beschäftigt. Irgendwann…

Sie entschied sich, nicht zurück zum Schloss zu gehen, sondern ihren Eltern einen Besuch abzustatten. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig down, und ihre Mutter schaffte es, sie immer wieder aufzumuntern. Außerdem hatte sie die beiden, seit Harrys Einlieferung, nicht mehr gesehen und sich nur zweimal nach ihrem Urlaub geschrieben. Hermine hatte sie über Harrys Unfall informiert und sie waren sofort gekommen, um ihr beizustehen. Auch da hatte ihre Mutter es geschafft, sie zu beruhigen. Es würde ihr gut tun, sie zu sehen. Sie vermisste sie!

Sie kehrte erst spät am Abend wieder zurück und sie hatte Recht behalten. Mit ihrer Mutter zu reden hatte ihr gut getan, und sie fühlte sich wesentlich besser. Sie hatte ihr Ratschläge gegeben oder einfach nur zugehört. Auch wenn noch nicht alle ihre Sorgen weg waren, so war ihr zumindest leichter ums Herz.

Als sie in ihr Zimmer trat, hockte auf der Lehne ihres Sessels eine weiße Eule. Es war Harrys. Sie blickte Hermine mit ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen an und wartete geduldig, bis sie ihre Sachen abgelegt hatte und zu ihr herüber kam. Sie streckte Hermine ihr Bein entgegen, an dem ein Brief angebunden war, und ohne zu zucken, ließ sie ihn sich abnehmen. Hermine fragte sich, wer ihr so spät noch schrieb, wusste aber, dass es eigentlich nur einen geben konnte. Sie lächelte, als sie Harrys Handschrift erkannte.

_Hey Engel,_

_du warst schon weg, als ich wieder aufwachte. Warum hast du mich nicht einfach geweckt, so konnte ich mich gar nicht verabschieden. _

_Ich habe mit dem Heiler gesprochen und mit dem Versprechen, auf mich Acht zu geben, hat er mich entlassen. Ich bin also wieder ein freier Mann. Würde mich freuen, wenn du mich morgen gegen Vier abholen könntest. Vermiss dich (geh nie wieder, ohne dich zu verabschieden, lass dir also was einfallen, wie du das wieder gut machen kannst) Bis morgen. Kuss. _

_Ich liebe dich. Harry._

Im Krankenhaus herrschte nur wenig Betrieb, und Hermione begab sich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen zu Harrys Zimmer – die Umgebung war eher nebensächlich. Noch immer gingen ihr die Worte von seinem Brief im Kopf umher. Sie hatte sich in der Tat etwas einfallen lassen, um ihr Gehen gestern wieder gut zu machen und ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Sie freute sich schon jetzt auf sein Gesicht, das sie hoffte, zu sehen, wenn sie beide nachher nach Hause kamen. Doch bevor sie in sein Zimmer trat, sah sie bei Ron vorbei, um ihn und Padma zu begrüßen. Zwar freuten sich die beiden, doch fühlte Hermine sich ein wenig fehl am Platz, als sie die kleine Familie zusammen sah. Sie sagte nur schnell „Hallo" und ging nach fünf Minuten wieder. Sie hatte ja eine gute Entschuldigung, denn Harry wartete auf sie. Hermine schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah nicht mehr das Grinsen auf den Gesichtern ihrer beiden Freunde.

Sie ging den Flur entlang, zur nächsten Tür. Ohne Anzuklopfen trat sie ein.

„Hier bin ich, können wir-" Sie brach mitten im Satz ab. Sie blickte in ein dunkles, leeres Zimmer. Das Bett war gemacht, die Jalousien heruntergelassen, und Harrys Tasche, die sie ihm während seines Aufenthalts vorbeigebracht hatte, lag auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett. Aber kein Harry war zu sehen. Sie blickte zum Bad, dessen Tür offen stand, aber auch da brannte kein Licht. Um sicherzugehen, dass sie sich nicht in der Zeit geirrt hatte, warf sie einen Blick zur Uhr, doch zeigte diese an, dass es zwölf Minuten nach Vier war. Hermine war verwirrt. Sie lief ins Zimmer hinein und legte ihre Tasche auf dem Bett ab, als ihr ein Zettel auffiel, den sie darunter halb begraben hatte. Neugierig hob sie ihn auf und begann zu lesen.

_Folge den Spuren im Sand_

Sie war gerade dabei, das Stück Pergament herumzudrehen, um zu sehen, ob auf der anderen Seite wesentlich mehr informative Wörter standen, doch schon spürte sie ein nur allzu bekanntes Ziehen hinter ihrem Bauchnabe, und ehe sie sich versah, drehte sich alles um sie herum. Bevor die Übelkeit in ihr aufkeimen konnte, kam sie zum Stehen – mehr oder weniger. Ihre Knie sackten zusammen und sie fiel zu Boden, doch der erwartete schmerzvolle Aufprall folgte nicht, stattdessen landeten sie in feinem, weißem Sand.

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihre Hände gruben sich tiefer in den Sand, das Rauschen der Wellen drang an ihr Ohr. Hermine sah (noch verwirrter – wenn überhaupt möglich –) suchend auf, und ihr Blick fiel auf das vom Sonnenuntergang glitzernde Meer. Ihr blieb schlichtweg der Atem weg, bei dem Bild, das sich ihr bot. Es war einfach traumhaft schön anzusehen, doch es fiel ihr schwer, zu entscheiden, auf was sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zuerst richten sollte. Die Gegend schien vollkommen unberührt und es war keine Seele weit und breit zu sehen. Es wehte eine leichte Brise, warm und angenehm auf der Haut. Während sie sich aufrichtete und sich den Sand abklopfte, fielen ihr Fußspuren im Sand auf, die von ihr wegführten. Augenblicklich erinnerte sie sich an die Worte auf dem Zettel: Folge den Spuren im Sand. Genau diese, die sie sah, mussten es sein – aus dem einfachen Grund, weil es die einzig sichtbaren waren. Derjenige, der hier entlang gegangen war (und sie hatte eine Vermutung, wer), hatte seine Schuhe ausgezogen, also tat sie es ihm gleich. Langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und folgte den Spuren, wie es ihr angewiesen worden war. Sie genoss dabei das Gefühl des Sandes zwischen ihren Zehen. Unweigerlich musste sie lächeln, sie wusste gar nicht mehr, wie lange es her war, dass sie am Strand entlang gelaufen war, aber es war herrlich. Die Temperatur war angenehm mild, ganz anders als im kalten London, und obwohl die Sonne bereits unterging, spürte sie noch immer ihre Wärme. Immer weiter folgte sie den Fußspuren, bis sie…aufhörten. Hermine sah auf, doch sie sah niemanden. Nicht eine Menschenseele befand sich in ihrer Nähe, aber die Spuren endeten hier. Wieder blickte sie zu ihren Füßen, um sicherzugehen, dass sie sich nicht geirrt hatte, oder das Wasser einen Teil weggespült hatte. Aber beides war nicht der Fall. Abermals sah sie auf und ihr Herz blieb fast stehen, als sie in das lächelnde Gesicht von Harry Potter blickte.

„Har-" Er legte ihr seinen Finger auf die Lippen und brachte sie dadurch zum Schweigen, noch immer lächelnd.

„Schsch", sagte er im Einklang mit den Wellen. Sie hatte nicht die Zeit, noch die Gelegenheit zu protestieren, da er den Finger durch seine Lippen ersetzte. Es war ein zärtlicher Kuss ohne Drang oder Gier, aber dennoch glaubte Hermine, ihr Herz zerspringe vor Freude. Sie hatte keine Vorstellung, was er ausheckte, aber es gefiel ihr jetzt schon. „Sag nichts", flüsterte er und sie nickte nur – zu mehr war sie nicht imstande. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie sehr ich dich liebe…", fuhr er im gleichen Flüsterton fort und war ihr dabei so nah, dass sie seinen warmen Atem spüren konnte. Sie lächelte bei seinen Worten, blieb aber weiterhin still, sie wusste, dass es noch nicht alles war, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und umfasste sie sanft mit seiner. Sie war warm und Hermine glaubte, dass sie ein Zittern seinerseits spürte. Warum war er nervös? „…Es gibt keine Worte dafür. Zumindest keine, die es annährend beschreiben würden. Es fällt mir unfassbar schwer zu glauben, dass mir solch ein Glück zuteil geworden ist, dich an meiner Seite zu haben. Du hast mir eine Welt gezeigt, die ich bis dahin noch nicht kannte, eine Welt der Freundschaft, des Vertrauens und der Zuneigung…und dafür liebe ich dich nur noch mehr."

„Oh, Harry." Hermine spürte, wie der Kloß in ihrem Hals wuchs und unweigerlich ihre Augen zum tränen brachte. Er küsste ihre Hand, die noch immer in seiner ruhte, und als er sie wieder hinab gleiten ließ, tat er etwas, das Hermine den Atem raubte. Er ging auf die Knie.

Nur vorsichtig ließ er sich nieder, darauf bedacht, seine Beine zu schonen und ihre Augen wurden größer und größer. Damit ihr kein lauter Schluchzer – oder gar ein Aufschrei – entfuhr, legte sie ihre noch freie Hand auf ihren Mund. Ihren Tränen konnte sie allerdings nicht stoppen.

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich kann dir nicht sagen, wir sehr ich dich liebe, aber ich werde es dir immer wieder sagen, jeden Tag, für den Rest meines Lebens. Ich liebe dich, Hermine Jane Granger, du bist meine Freude, mein Glück, mein Seelenheil…mein Leben…" Hermine sank ebenfalls auf die Knie, war ihm ganz nah, und sie weinte und lachte und weinte. Beider Stirnen berührten einander und als er weiter sprach, war seine Stimme nur noch ein Wispern. „Möchtest du meine Frau werden…"

Langsam verschwand die Sonne am Horizont und tauchte alles in ein warmes Rot, erneut kam eine leichte Brise auf, doch Hermine bemerkte nichts davon. Sie wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah, und glaubte sich verhört zu haben, doch immer wieder hallten die leisen Worte Harrys in ihrem Kopf nach. Sie war so überwältigt, dass ihr die Worte fehlten, sie schienen mit all den Tränen weg geflossen zu sein. „Ich möchte dir mein Glück zurückschenken…", sagte er hauchdünn.

„Das hast du", brachte sie unter Tränen hervor. „Das hast du schon lange…" Und damit warf sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und fing seine Lippen mit ihren ein. Er hielt sie ganz fest, aus Angst, er könnte sie verlieren und ließ sich von ihrem Kuss gefangen nehmen.

„Ist es ein Ja?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll, ein zaghaftes Lächeln im Gesicht, nachdem sie sich voneinander getrennt, aber nicht entfernt hatten.

„Ja…ja, ja…" Und wieder vereinten sich ihre Lippen und Hermines Arme schlangen sich noch fester um den Hals Harrys. Und in den letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne funkelte der kleine Stein im Ring an Hermines Finger…

* * *

So, nun ist es passiert. Ich hoffe, ihr seid zufrieden. Würde mich wie immer über ein paar Reviews freuen...oder über ein paar mehr.

**WARNUNG**: Mein 13. Schuljahr fängst nun an und da ich nicht die Lust verspüre eine Ehrenrunde zu drehen, was das betrifft, muss ich meine Zeit wohl oder über noch mehr der Schule zu wenden, was bedeutet, dass ich einen neuen Rekord aufstellen könnte, was die Wartezeit betrifft. Ich hoffe, ihr seid nachsichtig mit mir. Ist ja nicht so, als würde ich gar nicht mehr schreiben. Ich versuch natürlich, jede freie Minute, die mir zu Verfügung steht, zu nutzen, aber ich wollte euch schon einmal im Voraus warnen. Hab euch alle lieb!


	9. In der Höhle des?

ES TUT MIR SOOOO, SOOOO LEID! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mir bei euch entschuldigen soll. Ich kann nur soviel sagen, dass mein Internetanschluss seit den Herbstferien nicht mehr funktionier (immer noch nicht) und ohne lange drumrum zu schweifen, ewig gebraucht habe, es ins Internet zu bekommen.

Hier vielen Dank, für die Zahlreichentipss. Ich hatte schpon auf Disk (mein Vater hat aber kein Laufwerk mehr dafür). Als ich mein Hilferuf gestartet habe is mir auch die Idee mit dem Stick gekommen, doch zu meinem Glück war das Sch...ding kaputt. Mein Freundin hatte darauf Mitleid mir und ich durfte es bei ihr hochloden...Gott segne Freundinnen.

Gut, ich kann nur wiederholen, dass es mir wirklich unglaublich Leid tut, ganz ehrlich. Meine Beta hat es auch kontrolliert, obwohl sie selbst viel zu tun hatte (Nochmals vielen DANK HexeLea, du bist ein Schatz!)

Ich sag mal, dass ich diesmal auf meine Antwort der Reviews verzichte. Es würde nur noch länger dauern und ich will euch nicht vom Lesen habhalten. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn ihr nicht mehr wisst, was ihr überhaupt noch geschrieben habt. Ich beanworte nur die Fragen (außer wann Harry erfährt, dass Kerry seine Tochter is...die is tabu)...wenns Recht ist?

Ich hoffe, euch allen ist bewusst, wie viel mir eure Reviews bedeuten. Habt vielen Dank, dass ihr so fleißig eure Meinung kund tut und mich nicht aus tiefsten Herzen verabscheut, dass ich so lange brauche.

VIELEN DANK! ACH JA, LEST BITTE UNBEDINGT DEN TEIL AM SCHLUSS! WICHTIG!

Antworten auf Fragen:

**Rudi:** (Und wo fand Harry Ron?) Lies dieses Kapitel und deine Frage wird beantwortet -grins-

**Tina:** (aba lass mich raten: padma erwartet zwillinge!) Die Vermutung wäre naheliegen, nicht. Wer weiß...vielleicht verpass ich Ron einen richtigen Schock, hehe

**michi-sky:** (erfahren wir was Hermine für Malfoy machen soll?) Nein, das werde ich noch nicht verraten, sorry. Lass dich überraschen!

**HerryHermine**: (Wie lang soll die FF eigentlich noch werden?) Ganz ehrlich, keine Ahnung. ( Welche LKs hast du eigentlich?) Nee, deutsch is nich dabei, zu viel anylysieren und interpretieren. Ich habe Bio und Kunst

Das waren die, wichtigsten. Nun aber los. VIEL SPAß!

**HINWEIS: **Gut durchlesen...kleine Hints versteckt, hehe.**  
**

* * *

Kapitel IX

In der Höhle des…?

Die Nacht war klar, und der Wind kühlte sein glühendes Gesicht. Harry versuchte seine schmerzenden Glieder zu ignorieren, seine Gedanken sollten um wichtigere Dinge kreisen als seinen geschundenen Körper. Er konnte noch immer nicht recht glauben, wo er sich gerade befand, aber sooft er auch blinzelte, der Friedhof vor seinen Augen verschwand nicht. Als er die Bilder in Kerrys Kopf gesehen hatte, wollte er es fast nicht wahrhaben, doch wenn man näher darüber nachdachte, war es das geeignete Versteck. Keiner wäre im Leben darauf gekommen, dort zu suchen, wo der Kreis sich damals geschlossen hatte, und erneut begannen sich die Wege der Vergangenheit zu wiederholen. Und auch wenn sich in ihm ein merkwürdiges Gefühl ausbreitete, weil er sich an dem Ort aufhielt, den er aus seiner Erinnerung am liebsten gestrichen hätte, konnte er jetzt nicht mehr zurück. Harry war es Ron schuldig!

Er blickte auf den Friedhof hinab, und dann hinüber zu dem im Dunkeln liegenden Haus. Kurz zuckten Bilder der Erinnerung vor seinem inneren Auge auf: schwarz gekleidete Maskierte, deren höhnendes Gelächter noch heute in seinen Ohren klingelte, aufzuckendes, grünes Licht. Tief durchatmend richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Haus und wendete den Blick nicht mehr ab. Er war sich sicher, dass Ron dort zu finden sein würde, Harry würde seinen Besen darauf verwetten. Nun müsste er nur noch einen Weg finden, dort hineinzugelangen, denn er war sich sicher, dass es kein Kinderspiel werden würde. Voldemort war kein Dummkopf! Wenn dieses Haus nicht vor Schutzzauber strotzte, dann würde Harry seinen Besen nicht nur verwetten, er würde ihn essen, und er wusste, dass er besonders vorsichtig vorgehen musste.

Unheimlich erhob sich das ehemalige Haus der Riddles in der Dunkelheit. Grüne Moosteppiche bedeckten das einmal weiß gewesene Holz, und von allen Seiten schien es vom verwilderten Garten verschlungen zu werden. Im Lauf der Jahre sah es noch vermoderter aus, und dass es noch stand, war genauso bewundernswert wie eigenartig. Seit einer Ewigkeit hatte keiner mehr dieses Haus bewohnt – so erweckte es den Eindruck – und auch näherte sich ihm keine Menschenseele mehr.

Der verwilderte Garten bot vielen Arten von Tieren Platz zum Leben, und sie schienen auch die einzigen Lebewesen zu sein, die sich in der Nähe des Hauses aufhielten. Ab und zu verliefen sich Katzen hier her, um zu jagen, oder aber streunende Hunde hätte man sichten können, hätte jemand sein Augenmerk dem Haus geschenkt.

Auch in dieser kalten Januarnacht streunte ein einsamer Hund in der Nähe des Anwesens herum, auf der Suche nach Nahrung oder einem warmen Platz. Sein schwarzes Fell verschmolz fast mit der Dunkelheit der Nacht, und seine Gestalt war nur schemenhaft zu erkennen. Seine Nase gen Boden gerichtet, schnüffelte er sich einen Weg durch das Gestrüpp von Unkraut, hin und wieder an einer Stelle verharrend, nur um dann zur nächsten Stelle weiterzulaufen. Dabei kam er dem Haus in Schlangenlinien immer näher.

An den Stufen vor dem Eingang angekommen, tapste er – die Nase noch immer nach unten gerichtet – jede einzelne Stufe hinauf und fand einen jähen Halt an der geschlossenen Tür. Etwas ratlos scheinend, blickte er das Hindernis vor sich an, während seine rechte Pfote über die abgeblätterte Farbe der Tür schabte, wodurch sich noch mehr davon löste. Er tat es nicht mit viel Kraftaufwand, aber es reichte aus, dass sich die modernde Tür knarrend einen Spalt breit öffnete. Der Hund zuckte kurz zusammen, wich aber nicht von der Stelle. Neugierig lugte er ins Innere des Hauses, seine Schnauze schob sich in den Spalt. Wieder öffnete die Türe sich ein bisschen mehr, das Knarren war diesmal noch lauter, schließlich war sie so weit offen, dass der schwarze Hund ungehindert hindurchschlüpfen konnte. Er verschwand im Innern, und das Haus der Riddles schien wieder so unbewohnt wie zuvor.

Harry hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es für ihn so einfach sein würde ins Haus hineinzukommen, und wenn er seinem Instinkt trauen konnte – und das tat er – stank es gewaltig. Das Haus schien ihm von allen Seiten her „Falle" zuzuschreien, und er wäre ein Narr, nicht auf der Hut zu sein.

Eine ganze Weile blieb er im Eingang stehen, die Tür im Rücken, und ließ seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen. Vielleicht war es kein schlechter Einfall gewesen, sich als Hund zu verwandeln. Möglicherweise galt der Zauber nicht für Tiere, wer weiß? Eines wusste er jedenfalls: Hier roch es förmlich nach Magie, nicht intensiv, aber der Geruch lag eindeutig in der Luft. Mochte vielleicht auch an dem Staub und dem fauligen Geruch – beides war im Übermaß vorhanden - liegen, dass der Anteil an Magie so gering ausfiel. Harry beschloss jedenfalls, sich ein wenig umzusehen, sofern ihm das möglich war. Denn wenn er sich so umblickte, jetzt wo seine Augen sich allmählich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, hatte er nicht viele Möglichkeiten, irgendwo hinzugehen. Der Garten war bis ins Innere des Hauses vorgedrungen, und riesige Wurzeln rankten sich an Wand und Decke entlang. Es glich fast einer alten Ruine im Dschungel, dermaßen verwuchert sah es hier aus. Türen, die eventuell von der Eingangshalle in ein anderes Zimmer führen könnten, waren nicht zu sehen und die große Treppe, die sich vor ihm erhob und ins obere Stockwerk führte, war kaum betretbar. Ohne Machete würde es schwierig werden, dort hinaufzugelangen, wenn man nicht Magie gebrauchte. Und so lange sich kein Zeichen von Leben zeigte, wollte Harry vorerst auf Magie verzichten. Wie es ihm schien, hatte ihn noch niemand bemerkt – sofern sich noch jemand hier aufhielt – und momentan wollte er es auch dabei belassen.

Er setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, vorsichtig, damit er nicht stolperte, und seine Schritte wurden durch allerhand Grünzeug gedämpft. Rechts und links von der Treppe führte jeweils ein weiterer Weg fort, und Harry entschied sich für den linken, da dieser weniger bewachsen schien. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde sich ihm dahinter eine Tür offenbaren, die passierbar war. Wenn nicht, blieb ihm wohl keine andere Wahl, als seinen Zauberstab zu zücken, er plante nicht, hier zu übernachten.

Er wunderte sich ein wenig, denn obwohl im Eingangsbereich alles so zugewachsen war, war der Weg von dort und an der Treppe vorbei recht angenehm zu durchschreiten, gar so, als wäre das Gestrüpp zur Seite gedrückt worden…als wäre hier etwas langgegangen. Ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können, begann Harrys Herz bei diesem Gedanken schneller zu schlagen. Und dieses Gefühl mochte er nicht einmal ansatzweise. So kam es, dass er seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche zog, damit er ihn für alle Fälle zur Hand hatte.

Harry sollte Recht behalten. Eine Tür – die einzige, die sich vor ihm zeigte – war deutlich zu erkennen und offensichtlich unkrautfrei. Ganz langsam näherte er sich ihr und versuchte, so geräuschlos wie nur möglich dabei zu sein. Seine Hand schloss sich in Zeitlupentempo um den Knauf und drehte ihn in gleicher Geschwindigkeit, so lange bis Harry ein leises _Klick_ hörte, (und er wusste, dass die Tür offen war.) Mühelos konnte er die Tür jetzt mit einem kleinen Stoß öffnen, und fast lautlos schwang sie zur Hälfte auf. Harry war dort stehen geblieben, wo er beim Öffnen der Tür gewesen war und spähte nun in weitere Dunkelheit. Wenn es möglich war, war es im Raum dahinter noch dunkler als in der Eingangshalle. Fauler Geruch kam ihm entgegen, und für einen kurzen Augenblick war Harry gezwungen, die Luft anzuhalten, bis es erträglicher wurde. Er fragte sich, woher dieser Gestank kam und was sein Ursprung war. Wenn er aber bedachte, wer Ron entführt hatte, wurde im ganz flau im Magen. Es würde ihn nicht überraschen, hier auf Drachen zu stoßen; der Geruch jedenfalls würde ihnen alle Ehre bereiten.

Er trat durch den Rahmen, und der Anblick, der ihm geboten wurde, ließ ihn erstarren. Das war nicht möglich! Doch so oft Harry auch versuchte, sich etwas anderes einzureden, verschwand das Bild vor seinen Augen nicht. Die Wände blieben aus Stein und Felsen und der Raum behielt die Gestalt einer Höhle…eine Höhle, die der in seinen Träumen verdammt ähnelte.

Und kaum, dass Harry dies bewusst wurde, hörte er das plätschernde Geräusch von Wasser um sich herum. Hinter ihm schlug die Tür von alleine zu, doch nicht ein Muskel zuckte bei ihm. In Dunkelheit gehüllt, sah er nichts, kein Ende und keinen Anfang…genau wie in seinem Traum.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, an einem Ort zu sein, den man in seinem Leben noch nie betreten hatte, aber schon so gut zu kennen schien. Hatte Kerry deshalb gewusst, wo Ron festgehalten wurde? Harry hatte schon lange keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass er seine ersten Besuche hier aus der Sicht von ihr gesehen hatte. Auch wenn er es sich noch immer nicht erklären konnte. Hatte sie es geschafft, aus der Höhle zu fliehen? Konnte sie ihm deswegen die Bilder des Friedhofs zeigen?

Harry konnte sich keinen Reim darauf bilden. Nichts ergab wirklich Sinn und es schossen ihm so viele Erinnerungen durch den Kopf, dass es ihm schwer fiel, sich zu konzentrieren. Erinnerungen an das , was sich vor über zehn Jahren genau auf diesem Friedhof ereignet hatte, Erinnerungen aus seinen Träumen, die langsam wieder zu kommen schienen. Erneut hallten die Worte in seinen Ohren wieder, die für Harry damals keinen Sinn ergaben, weil er nicht wusste, dass sie eigentlich Kerry galten. Der Kerl hatte über Kerrys Eltern gesprochen, über Hermine, über ihren Vater. Dieser Kerl _kannte_ Kerrys Vater! _Ganz der Vater… Du bist ihm ähnlich… Dein Vater ist ein Narr, glaubt, mich besiegen zu können. Er war mir im Weg…_

Harry fragte sich, wer diese Männer waren, der, dem die Stimme gehörte, und auch Kerrys Vater. _Zack_. Als hätte ihm jemand über den Schädel geschlagen, eröffnete Harry sich ein Gedanke, der ihm Mark und Blut gefrieren ließ. Das konnte doch nicht sein? Hermine hätte ihm doch gesagt, wenn… Etwas anderes unterbrach seine Gedanken…jemand anderes.

„_Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim, Harry Potter… Ich muss zugeben, ich hätte dich nicht so zeitig erwartet, verzeih die Unordnung_."

Harry war keineswegs überrascht, die Stimme zu hören, die in der Realität so viel klarer und kälter klang, als in seiner Erinnerung. Doch die Tatsache, dass es diesmal Realität war, ließ ihn daran zweifeln, dass er einfach so aufwachen würde.

„Voldemort." Er war erstaunt, wie gelangweilt seine Stimme sich anhörte, doch noch erstaunter war er, als der Kerl lauthals anfing zu lachen. Harry wollte ihm nicht die Genugtuung verschaffen, ihm (wenn er Harry überhaupt sehen konnte) irgendeine Regung zu zeigen. Er blieb einfach stehen und wartete geduldig, bis das Gelächter verebbte. Es klang genau so eisig wie in seinen Träumen, ohne jede Wärme. Weitere Worte aus einem seiner Träume fanden den Weg zurück in sein Gedächtnis, als das Gelächter durch die Höhle schallte. _Ich allein bestimme, was geschieht! Auch kein Harry Potter kann mich daran hindern. Dein Schicksal ist besiegelt._ Dass es Harry nicht behagte, dass Voldemort etwas mit seinem Schicksal zu tun hatte, oder etwas darüber wusste, war mehr als untertrieben. Er wollte nicht daran glauben, dass irgendwer, so mächtig er auch war, Einfluss auf das Schicksal eines anderen hatte – schon gar nicht, wenn man selbst es kaum hatte. Harry wollte nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran verschwenden – obwohl es schwer fiel…der Gedanke war schon da. „Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was dabei so komisch ist? Wenn dich der Name Voldemort so sehr erheitert, sollte ich dich vielleicht lieber Tom nennen?" Sofort erstarb das Gelächter. Manches würde sich wohl nie ändern, dachte Harry. Er wusste nicht, warum Voldemort beim Klang seines selbst gewählten Namens wie eine Hyäne losgackerte, aber es sollte ihm egal sein. Er wusste, was auch immer im Kopf von diesem Kerl vorging, wenn er den Namen Tom hören würde, würden die Rädchen anfangen zu qualmen.

_Du hältst dich wohl für besonders schlau, was, Potter_? Harry widersprach nicht, er verspürte keine Lust, sich weiter über Voldemorts Vaterkomplex zu unterhalten. Ron zu retten war momentan seine höchste Priorität, alles andere war Zeitverschwendung. _Ich muss sagen, du enttäuschst mich. Ich hätte mir deinen Drang zur Angeberei weit aus größer vorgestellt. Die Bescheidenheit steht dir nicht besonders_.

„Ich hoffe, damit habe ich nicht dein Weltbild erschüttert."

_Mich überrascht, dass du annimmst, den dunklen Lord damals nicht besiegt zu habe, obwohl... In gewisser Weise trifft es ja zu_, fuhr er fort, ohne sich beirren zu lassen.

Harry gefiel nicht, wie sich das Blatt wendete. Was er eben gehört hatte, ergab doch keinen Sinn. „Was willst du damit sagen?" Wieder lachte die Stimme, kurz und vor Überlegenheit strotzend.

_Ich muss zugeben, der Fluch, den du im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord verwendest hast, und der dir zu deinem vorläufigen Triumph verholfen hat, war grandios, keine Frage. Machtvoll und effektiv. Auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass du wusstest, was du tatest_. Harry verstand nicht ein Wort von dem, was ihm dieser Vogel sagte. _Eigentlich sollte ich dir dankbar sein. Immerhin erwachte ich dadurch zum Leben…Nun ist die Zeit meines Triumphes gekommen, die Zeit meiner Rache. Rache für meinen Vater! STIRB, HARRY POTTER!_.

Harry wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, und die Worte ließen sich nur schwer verarbeiten, während er instinktiv zur Seite sprang. Er sah weder wohin er hechtete, noch, wie der Boden ihn willkommen heißen würde. So oder so war der Aufprall auf Stein hart, aber der Gedanke, spitze Felsen würden aus diesem herausragen, ließ die Angelegenheit in einem ganz andren Licht dastehen. Als er aufschlug, war der Boden hart – und zu seinem Glück auch weitestgehend geröllfrei. Ein ohrenbetäubender Krach war über ihm zu hören und das Geräusch einstürzender Felsen hallte durch die Höhle. Am Boden liegen bleibend, rollte sich Harry weiter von der Stelle weg, an der er zuvor noch gestanden hatte. Nicht wenig später krachten an dieser Stelle Steinbrocken so groß wie Hagrid zu Boden und wirbelten Dreck und Staub auf. Mit ungläubigem Entsetzen starrte Harry auf die Stelle, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte, und die jetzt mit Felsbrocken übersät war. Er konnte nicht viel erkennen, aber das was er sah, genügte ihm, um zu schlucken. Beim Sturz hatte er seinen Zauberstab verloren und leise flüsternd beförderte er ihn mit einem Aufrufezauber wieder in seine Hand. Der Kerl – wer immer er auch war – musste nicht unbedingt wissen, wozu Harry alles im Stande war…ohne Zauberstab.

„_Lumos maxima_." Harry Umgebung erhellte sich schlagartig. Jetzt war auch egal, wenn er gesehen wurde. Wie es ihm schien, wusste dieser Irre auch so, wo er sich aufhielt. Die heruntergekommenen Steine waren zu eindeutig, als das es ein Zufall hätte sein können.

Sich etwas den Staub von den Sachen klopfend, beleuchtete Harry seine Umgebung etwas näher. Viel offenbarte sich ihm nicht außer Fels und dahinter liegende Dunkelheit. Er musste zugeben, dieser Zauber, der auf diesem Zimmer lag, war wirklich beeindruckend. Es brauchte schon höhere Magie, um solch eine riesige Illusion zu schaffen. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab an die Stelle, wo er hintrat. Die merkwürdige Stimme hatte nach dem Einsturz nichts mehr von sich hören lassen, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass die nächsten Angriffe (und die kamen bestimmt) ohne Ankündigung folgen würden.

Harry beschloss, sich den Haufen Gestein genauer anzusehen, aber es blieb was es war – ein Haufen Gestein. Da die Decke der Höhle nicht auszumachen war, konnte Harry auch nicht das entstandene Loch erkennen. Er wollte seinen Weg schon fortsetzen, als ein Geräusch ihn inne halten ließ. Es hörte sich an wie ein Knacken, gar so, als würde etwas Hartes auseinander brechen. Harry glaubte schon, dass erneut eine Salve Steine von oben herunterfallen würde, aber das Geräusch war nicht dasselbe. Auf das Knacken folgte ein weiteres, erst in größeren Abständen, die immer kürzer wurden. Ehe Harry klar wurde, welch einen Ursprung das Geräusch hatte, löste sich der Boden unter seinen Füßen und laut schreiend stürzte er hinab in die Tiefe…

Sein Schädel dröhnte, als Harry wieder zu sich kam, und sein Kopf war nicht das einzige, das ihm Schmerzen bereitete. Irgendetwas Schweres lag auf seinem Bein, und seinen linken Arm konnte er ebenso wenig bewegen. Er lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden, der uneben war und viele Kanten aufwies, die sich mit Freuden in sein Fleisch zu bohren schienen. Beim Versuch sich zu bewegen, entfuhr seiner Kehle ein tiefes Stöhnen, und abermals durchzuckte seinen Körper ein ziehender Schmerz. Nur mühsam konnte er die Augen öffnen, und mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen drehte er seinen Kopf jeweils in die eine und in die andere Richtung, um zu sehen, wo er sich befand. Seine Erinnerung an das Geschehene kam langsam wieder und Harry fragte sich, wie tief er wohl gefallen war. Laut seiner schmerzenden Glieder tiefer als ihm lieb war, aber da der Boden ebenso wenig aus Watte bestand wie die Felsen, die auf ihm lagen, konnte er sich in der Hinsicht auch irren. Klar war nur, dass er zusehen musste, sich irgendwie aus seiner derzeitigen Lage zu befreien – aus zweierlei Gründen. Der erste – weswegen er sich in dieser Lage überhaupt befand – war Ron zu finden und sicher nach Hause zu bringen, und der zweite: Irgendwo in diesem gottverdammten Haus schlich ein Irrer umher, der – und wie sollte es auch anders sein – ihm nach dem Leben trachtete (welch Neuigkeit). Harry fragte sich sowieso, warum er nicht angegriffen und dem ein Ende gesetzt hatte, als er hier nichts tuend herumlag, einigte sich aber mit seinem sarkastischen Selbst, nicht weiter einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden.

Harry sah sich ein weiteres Mal um, diesmal nach seinem Zauberstab Ausschau haltend, der noch leuchten musste. Er entdeckte ihn mehre Meter von sich entfernt und sparte sich diesmal sogar, die Wörter laut auszusprechen, um ihn wieder in seine Hand zu befördern. Dies getan, erledigte sich der Rest fast wie von selbst. Binnen kurzer Zeit hatte er sich von allem befreit und es geschafft, sich wieder hoch zu raffen.

Kaum dass seine Sinne für andere Dinge wieder offen waren, bemerkte er erneut diesen Gestank – diesmal intensiver. Harry hielt den Arm schützend vor seine Nase, um den Geruch etwas abzudämmen – mit wenig Erfolg.

„Was immer es ist, lass es bitte nicht mehr leben…", murmelte er zu sich selbst. Sich abermals umsehend, indem er seinen Zauberstab über den Kopf hielt, leuchtete er jeweils in alle Richtung. Diesmal das Loch erkennend, durch das er gefallen war, schätzte er den Abstand auf gut zwanzig Meter, was seine Knochen erneut schmerzen ließ.

Wie Harry feststellen musste, befand er sich wieder in einer Höhle und sie war kleiner, soweit er das beurteilen konnte. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie viele es von diesen Höhlen noch gab. Er verspürte nicht die Lust, solch einen Sturz noch einmal zu erleben, vielen Dank. So wie es schien, musste er sich nun direkt unter dem Haus befinden, was in seinem Magen ein mulmiges Gefühl verursachte. Nicht nur, dass ein Wahnsinniger hier seine Spielchen mit Harry trieb, sondern auch dass die Aussichten auf einen Ausweg damit gleich null waren. Zumindest konnte er hier nicht einfach rausspazieren, wie es ihm lieb gewesen wäre. Aber wann verlief schon mal etwas so, dass es Harry zugute gekommen wäre!

Die nächste Frage, die sich ihm stellte, war, wohin? Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er sagen: Immer der Nase nach. Auch wenn es seiner Nase in dem Fall nicht besonders gefallen würde, denn er würde dem Gestank folgen müssen. Er sah ein letztes Mal zum Loch hinauf. Wenn er sich recht entsann, dann zeigte die Vorderseite des Hauses Richtung Norden. Würde er also den Weg zu seiner Linken nehmen, würde er sich in Richtung Osten bewegen. Nun gut, dachte Harry, er musste sich nur den Weg merken, den er zurücklegte, falls sich ihm kein anderer Ausgang bot, und er auf diesen hier zurückgreifen musste.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er schon lief, ein paar Minuten vielleicht, oder eine Viertelstunde. Die Höhle zeigte ihm nichts außer Stalaktiten und Stalagmiten, und viele Abzweigungen in andere Höhlen. Harry behielt seinen Weg bei, dem Gestank hinterher. Bis auf sein eigenes Licht, das sich hie und da in angesammelten Pfützen widerspiegelte, war sonst alles stockfinster. Auch hier hörte man das tropfende Wasser an den Wänden widerhallen, und Harry musste zugeben, dass der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, recht beeindruckend war. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen, und er konnte behaupten, schon viel gesehen zu haben.

Mit der Zeit wurde die Höhle enger, Wände wie Decken schienen immer näher auf ihn zuzurücken, und bald darauf erweckte ein Leuchten Harrys Aufmerksamkeit, das nicht von seinem Zauberstab herrührte. Wie es ihm schien, drang das Licht aus einer Art Durchgang, wie eine offene Tür. Und tatsächlich, als sich Harry dem Licht näherte, erkannte er einen sauberen, gerade eingemeißelten Türrahmen. Das Licht war nicht stark, aber es reichte aus, den kleinen Raum, der sich hinter dem Durchgang befand, zu erhellen. Wie ein Kegel fiel es von der Decke auf den Boden und umschloss etwas, das Harry stutzen ließ. Eine Uhr. Eine riesige Sanduhr.

Er fand das alles recht merkwürdig, und nicht nur, weil es sich hier um einen quadratischen Raum handelte. Er war vollkommen leer, bis auf diese Sanduhr, die auf einem großen Sockel platziert war, und sich damit auf Augenhöhe mit ihm befand. Beide Teile zusammen waren etwas höher als er, einen Kopf vielleicht. Nur vorsichtig, weil es eine Falle sein könnte, näherte sich Harry der Uhr. Er spürte keinerlei Zauber oder sonst irgendeine Art von Magie, die darauf hinwies, dass die Uhr mit Bannen geschützt war. Der feine Sand, der von oben nach unten in ihr rieselte, war schon zu einem Drittel im unteren Glas der Uhr. Harry wagte noch ein paar Schritte dorthin, seinen Zauberstab fest mit der Hand umklammernd. Das Licht von diesem beleuchtete den Sockel näher und ließ eine Inschrift erkennen, die dort eingraviert schien. Neugierig, was dort geschrieben stand, ließ Harry auch den letzen Abstand hinter sich. Der Sockel bestand, wie die Wände des Raumes, aus schwarzem Stein, und seine Oberfläche war glatt und glänzend, wenn auch ein wenig staubig an manchen Stellen. Die Schrift war golden in die Fläche eingegeben, und durch das Licht des Zauberstabes leuchtete sie schimmernd zurück und war deutlich lesbar.

Sanduhr des Lebens, las Harry, und es folgte noch mehr.

_Sanduhr des Lebens_

_Wenn mein Leben gedeiht_

_Und all Unheil vernichtet,_

_Wenn die roten Flüsse strömten_

_Und die Glut ist erglimmt,_

_Dann sei dir bewusst, die verbleibende Zeit dir entrinnt._

_Zeit vergeht schnell,_

_Auch so der Lauf des Sands._

_Nicht Kraft noch Willen wird nützen im Kampf,_

_Zu stark bin ich, zu stark ist das Band._

_Hast du dein Schicksal erkannt?_

_Zum Leben erblüht, zur Größe gewachsen,_

_Vergebens ist die Müh._

_Nichts wird retten, nichts wird heilen, _

_Alles ist besiegelt, all Leben entweicht,_

_Denn Mein führt dich ins Io' nren_.

Wenn Harry all die Dinge zusammentat, die in seinem Leben auch nur ansatzweise merkwürdig waren, dann war das hier mit Sicherheit die Krönung. Das Merkwürdigste an diesem hier – und das beruhigte ihn keineswegs – war, dass er sich irgendwie angesprochen fühlte, als betreffe es ihn, was dort geschrieben stand. Es konnte kein Zufall sein, dass ausgerechnet er die Ehre hatte und es lesen durfte. Es war nur schwer vorstellbar, dass hier jemand ein- und ausging und diese Inschrift für jedermann zugänglich war. Zu seiner Sorge kam hinzu, dass aus dem Geschriebenen eindeutig eine Warnung hervorging, deren Nichtbeachtung keineswegs angenehme Folgen haben konnte. Welche diese waren, konnte er nur schwer sagen, da bei dem letzten Wort das Gold abgeplatzt und es ihm unmöglich war, die Buchstaben zu entziffern. Es sah fast so aus, als hätte sich jemand hierbei sehr viel Mühe gegeben, dieses eine Wort unleserlich zu machen. In der Tat befanden sich Kratzspuren auf dem Stein, die jegliche Rückstände der Buchstaben zerstört hatten. Harry fragte sich, was es wohl sein konnte, wo das _Mein_ einen hinführte? Und überhaupt, was hatte das _Mein_ und das _Ich_ in dem Text zu bedeuten? _Wer_ war es?

Das alles ergab wenig Sinn für Harry, aber nichtsdestotrotz kopierte er sich den Text mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes. Sollte sich das mal jemand ansehen, der mehr Raffinesse zeigte, wenn es um Rätsel ging.

Als er wieder aufsah, weil er weitergehen wollte, bemerkte er eine weitere Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, die ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen war. Skeptisch, weil er hätte schwören können, dass dieser Durchgang noch nicht vorhanden war, als er den Raum betreten hatte, ging er hindurch. Nichts geschah. Wenn der Irre ihm wirklich nach dem Leben trachtete, zeigte er es auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, und Harry wartete immer noch auf den großen Knall.

Erst als er den Raum verließ und in die anschließende Höhle trat, bemerkte er wieder den Gestank. Da sich Harry nicht erinnern konnte, ihn bei der Sanduhr wahrgenommen zu haben, musste der Raum wohl doch von einer Art Zauber belegt gewesen sein – nur komisch, dass er es nicht gespürt hatte. Einen letzten Blick auf die Uhr werfend, deren Sand unaufhörlich weiterrieselte, setzte Harry seinen Weg fort. Er musste Ron finden und dann wollte er schnellstmöglich von hier verschwinden.

Je weiter Harry in die Höhle hinein drang, desto dunkler wurde es und selbst das Licht seines Zauberstabes reichte kaum noch aus, mehr als ein paar Meter weit alles zu erhellen. Er setzte seine Schritte mit Bedacht, sah genau hin wohin er trat, und versuchte gleichzeitig auf seine Umgebung zu achten. Aber bis auf die Dunkelheit oder das Plätschern des Wassers war nichts Besorgniserregendes festzustellen, und gerade das ließ ihn immer nervöser werden. Was, wenn Ron gar nicht hier war, wenn Kerry sich geirrt hatte und von diesem Typen hereingelegt wurde, damit Harry hierher kam und in sein Verderben rannte? Er wollte hier auf alle Fälle unversehrt herauskommen, er musste, er hatte es Kerry versprochen.

Ein Luftzug in seinem Nacken ließ Harry erstarren.

Er befand sich viele Meter unter der Erde, in einer Höhle, die verzweigter als das Londoner U-Bahn-Netz war, und ein Luftzug streifte seinen Nacken? Harry war in Alarmbereitschaft. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, etwas Gewaltiges stimmte hier nicht.

Er löschte das Licht seines Zauberstabes und konzentrierte sich auf die Geräusche in seiner Umgebung. Das Plätschern war leiser geworden und Harry könnte schwören, dass er darüber hinaus noch etwas anderes hörte. Etwas, das wie ein Rauschen klang, weich und gleichmäßig…fast so wie Atmen.

Konnte es sein, befanden sich wirklich Drachen hier, die seelenruhig schlummerten, solange sie niemand aus dem Schlaf riss? Harry wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie die Chancen standen, gegen eine Horde ausgewachsener Drachen zu kämpfen – allein. Wenn er nur wüsste, wo Ron war, und ob er noch lebte. Harry wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, er musste einfach daran glauben, dass sein bester Freund noch am Leben war.

Harry versuchte auszumachen, woher das Atmen kam, und glaubte zu wissen, dass es nicht weit von ihm entfernt seinen Ursprung hatte. Klasse, dachte er sich, eines der Viecher befand sich unmittelbar in seiner Nähe. Das einzige, was ihn etwas milder stimmte, war die Tatsache, dass es so klang, als sei es nur ein einzelner Drache. Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst wäre, hätte er gelacht. Harry hätte fast meinen können, dass das Schnarchen dem von Ron…sehr…ähnelte. Nein. Das konnte nicht sein.

Harry wagte sich ein paar Schritte vor, doch da er nichts sah, war es ziemlich sinnlos, weiterzugehen. Er musste es wohl riskieren, sich durch Licht zu verraten und augenblicklich erhellte sich wieder die Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Was er sah, ließ ihn ein weiteres Mal innehalten. Er wollte es kaum glauben, aber nicht weit von ihm lag Ron und schien…zu schlafen.

Harry sah sich um so weit es ihm möglich war, aber obwohl es höllisch stank, war von Drachen keine Spur. Wie es ihm schien, bräuchte er einfach nur zu Ron hinüber zu gehen, ihn wach zu rütteln, und mit ihm zusammen zu verschwinden. Aber die Vergangenheit hatte ihn gelehrt, dass nichts so einfach war wie es schien. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Ron und schickte einen Zauber in seine Richtung – nichts, was ihn verletzten konnte (höchstens kitzeln), um zu sehen, ob irgendwelche Schilde um Ron herum aufgebaut waren. Seine Ahnung wurde bestätigt. Dummerweise prallte sein Zauber an dem Schild ab und krachte hinter Harry in die Höhlendecke. Er drehte sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass die herunterfallenden Brocken ihn nicht treffen würden, die mit einem lauten Donnern herunterstürzten. Harry befand sich weit genug weg, sodass ihn nicht einmal die Staubwolke erreichte. Als er sich beruhigt wieder umdrehte, erschrak er, denn sein Freund stand aufrecht und hellwach vor ihm. Etwas in Rons Blick war jedoch sehr beunruhigend und. Wie eine Marionettenpuppe hob der Rothaarige seinen Arm, den Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet.

„Ron", sagte Harry, sodass selbst er es kaum hörte und ehe er hätte zur Seite springen können, traf ihn der Fluch in die Brust und ein brennender Schmerz folgte. Harry versuchte es zu ignorieren und rollte sich zur Seite. Er wusste, dass Ron nicht aus eigenem Willen handelte. Der Blick in seinen Augen verriet es. Aber Harry konnte nicht sagen, ob es der Imperiusfluch war. Ton war wie weggetreten, als würde sein ganzer Körper gesteuert werde, und nicht nur sein Geist. Die Frage war, wie sollte es Harry anstellen, dass Ron aufhörte, auf die Stimme in seinem Kopf zu hören...wenn es eine Stimme gab. Er wollte ihm sicherlich nicht wehtun. Soweit er es sehen konnte, litt sein Freund an zahlreichen Schnittwunden, nicht tief, aber ausreichend, um den Stoff an der Stelle mit Blut zu tränken. Es glich einem Wunder, dass er nicht schwerer verletzt war…oder noch schlimmer.

Wieder flog ein Fluch in seine Richtung und streifte Harrys Schulter. Zischend zog er die Luft durch seine zusammengebissen Zähne, als er ein weiteres Mal zur Seite rollte, und dabei über die eben getroffene Schulter. Was waren das für Flüche, die seine Haut wie Messer zerschnitten? Ron konnte unmöglich solch schwarze Magie kennen – erneut ein Hinweis darauf, dass Ron nicht er selbst war. Und es musste doch einen Weg geben, ihn davon zu befreien, ohne ihn dabei schwer zu verletzen.

„Ron! Hör mir zu! Du musst gegen die Stimme ankämpfen, hörst du", rief Harry, als er sich hinter einem Felsen duckte, als erneut ein Fluch an ihm vorbei rauschte. Er wusste, dass die Aussicht auf Erfolg recht klein war, wenn er versuchte, auf Ron einzureden. Aber während er nach einer geeigneten Möglichkeit suchte, wo Ron ein besseres Ziel bot, war es einen Versuch wert. Wieder flog ein Fluch auf ihn zu und zerschmetterte die Hälfte seines Verstecks und machte es unbrauchbar. Was war das für ein Fluch, zum Teufel noch mal? Kaum hatte Harry das gedacht, traf ihn Ron erneut und eine tiefe Wunde schnitt sich in seinen Oberschenkel und zwang ihn auf die Knie. Langsam wurde er wütend, nicht man selbst hin oder her. „_Expelliarmus_!" Zu Harrys Missfallen, verfehlte er sein Ziel und Ron reagierte schnell mit dem nächsten Fluch, den Harry nicht kannte. Dieses Mal jedoch war er darauf vorbereitet, und bevor er getroffen wurde, baute sich ein Schutzschild vor ihm auf.

Harry tastete sich an den Versuch heran zu apparieren, war aber nicht überrascht, dass es nicht funktionierte. Er konnte zwar trotz Anti-Apparationszauber apparieren, aber die Schwachstelle in dem Zauber zu finden, würde zu lange dauern und die Zeit hatte er nicht. Außerdem würde es viel zu viel Anstrengung kosten, die er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht auftreiben konnte. Also musste er sich eine andere Taktik ausdenken, näher an Ron heranzukommen. Er wusste nicht, ob sein Plan den erhofften Erfolg zeigen würde, aber Harry war zuversichtlich, dass vielleicht ein bisschen Körperkontakt Wunder wirkte. Doch erstmal versuchte er erneut einen Entwaffnungszauber, der wieder nicht traf. Harry glaubte nicht daran, schon wieder verfehlt zu haben und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es etwas mit Rons Schutzschild um ihn herum zu tun haben musste. Hervorragend, dachte Harry, er war ungeschützt wie ein Ei ohne Schale und an Ron prallten alle Zauber ab. So blieb ihm gar nichts anderes übrig, als seine Taktik zu ändern, und zwar von Flucht in Angriff. Ron schien gar nicht so schnell reagieren zu können, wie Harry auf ihn zustürzte. Er schaffte es gerade mal einen Fluch loszufeuern (der zu Harrys Leidwesen sein Ziel nicht verfehlte – nämlich ihn) als Harry ihn und sich selbst zu Boden stürzte. Den Aufprall hießen Harrys Gliedmaßen zwar nicht gerade willkommen, doch war dies momentan sein geringstes Problem.

Der Sturz hatte Rons Schild zum Erliegen gebracht und beide Männer wälzten sich nun auf dem harten Boden. Da beide Hände damit beschäftigt waren die Schläge des anderen abzuwehren, und die Zauberstäbe beim Zusammenprall zu Boden gefallen waren, hatten zumindest die Flüche aufgehört. „Es reicht. Komm zur – Vernunft!" Mit dem letzten Wort traf Harrys Faust Rons Gesicht. Er hatte versucht, nicht all seine Kraft in den Schlag zu stecken, nur soviel, dass es Rons Gehirnwindungen durchschütteln würde. Harry gefiel es nicht, ihn überhaupt schlagen zu müssen, er hatte aber keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen.

Reglos lag der Rothaarige unter ihm, das Gesicht zur Seite geneigt und offenbar bewusstlos. Schuldgefühle übermahnten Harry, bis ihm einfiel, dass Ron ohne kontrollierten Geist vielleicht gar nicht mehr fähig war, alleine zu handeln. Immerhin sah auch er ziemlich geschändet aus, als hätte er einen Kampf hinter sich und seine Wunden sahen denen Harrys sehr ähnlich.

Laut ausatmend, sackten die Schultern Harrys zusammen und eine Weile regte auch er sich nicht und blieb auf seinem Freund sitzen. Nachdem er glaubte wieder genug Kraft aufzubringen, um sich hoch zu raffen, stand er auf und hob die beiden Zauberstäbe auf. Er hatte das Gefühl, gleich hier und jetzt umzufallen, so unglaublich müde war Harry auf einmal. Einzig und allein der Gedanke, Ron lebend gefunden zu haben und ihn wieder nach Hause zu seiner Familie zu bringen, ließ ihn aufrecht stehen. Mit einem _Mobilcorpus_ hob er Rons Körper in die Luft und ließ ihn neben sich herschweben.

Der Luftzug, den Harry zu Anfang gespürt hatte, wies eigentlich darauf hin, dass es hier irgendwo einen Weg nach draußen geben musste – und sei er noch so klein. Er entschied sich einfach, den Weg fortzusetzen, den er gegangen war, bevor er Ron gefunden hatte, und ließ seinen Freund hinter sich herschweben... Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er auf einen Ausgang stoßen würde, er hatte keine Lust, noch mehr Zeit an diesem Ort zu verbringen.

Harry lief immer weiter in die Höhle hinein und der Luftzug war immer stärker zu spüren. Es musste einfach einen anderen Ausgang geben, anders konnte er sich das nicht erklären. Er sah nach Ron, ob noch alles in Ordnung war, aber er war seither nicht aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit wieder erwacht. Vielleicht war es auch besser so. Harry musste nur zusehen, ihn schleunigst ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Seit ihrem kleinen Zusammenprall hatten die Wunden stärker angefangen zu bluten, und auch die seinen waren nicht abzutun. Je länger er lief, desto schwerer fiel es ihm, da sein Oberschenkel besonders von dem Fluch getroffen worden war. Er fragte sich noch immer, was das für ein Zauber war.

Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas anderes auf, das ihn den Fluch vergessen ließ. Harry war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte etwas Leuchtendes zu erkennen, musste aber erst das Licht seines Zauberstabes löschen, um sich zu vergewissern. Es war nicht besonders hell und lag erst in einiger Entfernung, doch es war eindeutig ein Licht. Fast schon erleichtert, endlich hier heraus zu kommen, beschleunigte er seinen Gang so gut es ihm möglich war. Die Höhle war immer enger geworden und hatte nun die Form eines fast kreisrunden Tunnels angenommen. Die Decke war nicht einmal zehn Meter hoch, und verglichen mit dem Platz, den er von der anderen Höhle kannte, fühlte sich Harry schon fast beengt. Keine Möglichkeit zur Deckung, fiel ihm auf.

Der Verlauf der Höhle machte einen kleinen Schlenker, und das Licht wurde intensiver. Harry wunderte sich wo es herstammen mochte, da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass der Tag schon angebrochen war – so lange war er noch nicht weg. Das Licht wurde wieder schwächer. Eigenartig, dachte Harry und blieb stehen. In den fünf Minuten, die er an Ort und Stelle wartete, wurde das Licht wieder stärker und schwächte dann wieder ab, erlosch manchmal vollkommen, und erglühte dann stärker als je zuvor.

„Verdammt!", murmelte er, als ihm bewusst wurde, aus welchem Grund das Licht wie ein Feuerzeug an- und ausging – weil dessen Benutzer selbst das „Feuerzeug" war, und zwar ein an die sieben Meter hohes. Wenn wirklich Drachen vor dem Höhleneingang hausten, so wie er befürchtete, und zwar in der Menge wie schon zuvor, dann hatte er nicht nur ein gewaltiges Problem. Er hätte gleich mehrere gewaltige Probleme, die fliegen konnten, Feuer spuckten und giftig waren. Harry konnte das nicht noch einmal durchstehen, nicht in seinem Zustand.

Er überlegte, was die beste Möglichkeit war um so schmerzlos wie möglich aus der Sache herauszukommen. Noch einmal versuchte er zu apparieren, doch auch hier waren die Anti-Zauber aktiviert. Wenn er es schaffen würde an den Viechern vorbei zu kommen, ins Freie, müsste er die Markierungsgrenze überschreiten und imstande sein zu disapparieren. Wieder warf er einen Blick auf Ron. In seinem Zustand bot er ein all zu leichtes Ziel, was das schmerzlose Entkommen nur noch erschwerte.

Die Chancen standen nicht gut und Harry musste sich schleunigst einfallen lassen, wie er von diesem Ort verschwinden konnte. Auch ihm schwanden die Kräfte, und die Wunden, die Ron ihm zugefügt hatte, brannten nun mehr denn je. Einen Desillusionierungszauber zu benutzen, wäre zu riskant. Die Drachen würden ihn riechen – auch ohne das Blut – und möglicherweise wild um sich schlagen und Feuer spucken, weil sie den Ursprung des Geruches nicht sahen. Die Möglichkeit getroffen zu werden, war damit sehr hoch – obwohl er sich dabei mehr Sorgen um Ron machte, als um sich selbst. Harry könnte immerhin ausweichen.

Da er keine Entscheidung treffen konnte – oder besser gesagt keine Lösung fand – beschloss er sich die Situation genauer anzusehen. Harry wusste, dass er vorsichtig sein musste, er plante nicht, sich auf dem Silbertablett zu präsentieren. Er musste den Abstand so groß wie möglich halten, da die Viecher eine verdammt gute Nase hatten. Und doch musste er so nah herankommen, dass er sich einen Überblick verschaffen konnte. Währenddessen flackerte das Licht immer wieder auf, und je weiter Harry sich näherte, umso deutlicher wurde das Geräusch des Feuers, wie es flammend aus den Nüstern spie.

Abermals nahm die Höhle eine leichte Kurve, und als der Gang dahinter langsam sichtbar wurde, stoppte Harry. Er konnte den Ausgang erkennen. Der Gang, in dem er und Ron waren, führte erneut in einen riesigen Höhlenraum, der das Nest der Drachen zu sein schien. Überhall lagen vereinzelt Tierknochen und Reste von Kadavern herum, und der Gestank war fast nicht auszuhalten. Über das Knistern des Feuers hörte er, wie sich die Fliegen um das tote Fleisch tummelten. Harry musste sich ein Keuchen verkneifen und augenblicklich schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde schien es schlimmer zu werden und er musste ein Stück ins Höhleninnere zurückweichen, um frischen Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu ziehen – so frisch wie es unter diesen Umständen möglich war. Einen Blick auf Ron werfend, der noch immer neben ihm herschwebte, zeigte Harry, dass Ron von dem Gestank nichts zu merken schien. Die Vorteile der Bewusstlosigkeit, dachte er bitter.

Harry zauberte sich ein Tuch aus dem Nichts und band es sich um Mund und Nase. Es verhinderte zwar nicht, dass er gar nichts mehr roch, aber es filterte den Gestank von Kot und Verwesung und ließ ihn nicht fast ohnmächtig werden. Wieder zu der Stelle hingehend, von wo aus er die Höhle gut überblicken konnte, wollte er versuchen zu sehen, wie viele Drachen sich derzeit dort aufhielten.

Er merkte wie der Gestank wieder zunahm und atmete möglichst nur durch den Mund. Einen Vorteil hatte es jedenfalls: Ron und er waren unter all dem herumliegenden Zeug wahre Duftblumen und würden völlig untergehen in dem Mief.

Von seinem Standpunkt aus erblickte Harry keinen Drachen, konnte aber anhand des aufflammenden Feuers sehen, wo ungefähr sich eines der Viecher aufhielt. Nun konnte er nur beten, dass es das einzige war. Vielleicht bestand ja doch die Chance, sich unbemerkt hinaus zu schleichen.

Harry schlug den Weg nach rechts ein, mit der Absicht, den Drachen von hinten zu umgehen, dass er im Rücken von dem Vieh war. Dabei sah er genau hin, wohin er trat, vermied jedes noch so kleine Geräusch, um nicht unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Trotzdem blieb er wachsam, um ebenso einer unangenehmen Begegnung mit einem weiteren Drachen zu entgehen. Er konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es nur einer war. Da Ron über dem Boden schwebte, musste er bei ihm nur darauf achten, dass er nicht gegen irgendeinen der herausragenden Felsbrocken stieß, weswegen Harry nicht allzu schnell vorankam.

Um einen weiteren Steinbrocken schleichend, musste Harry dem Drachen recht nah sein. Als er noch weiter voranging, hörte er hinter sich etwas über den Boden schleifen. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und sah, wie eine Art Schlauch den Weg versperrte, den er gekommen war. Der Schlauch war dick wie ein Baumstamm und hatte Muster wie Schuppen…und wie Schuppen fiel es Harry von den Augen, um was es sich dabei handelte. Sein Blick folgte dem Schwanz, bis er wieder in Richtung Ausgang stand... - Vor ihm erhob sich das Heck des Drachens. Durch die Bewegung des Schwanzes hatte der Drache Harry und Ron umkreist und zusammen mit den Felsen eingeschlossen. Die Färbung der Drachenhaut war dem der Felsen so ähnlich, Harry hatte nicht gesehen, dass sich vor ihm direkt der Hintern des Drachens befand. Augenblicklich wurde ihm die Größe dieses Tieres bewusst, und dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gab, aus der Höhle herauszukommen. Ron und er mussten über den Drachen!

Unwillkürlich schluckte Harry. Ihm gingen so viele Flüche durch den Kopf, Mrs. Weasley würde ihn übers Knie legen, wenn sie wüsste, dass er so etwas überhaupt dachte. Das einzige Glück, von dem er reden konnte, war, dass der Drache sie noch nicht entdeckt zu haben schien.

Harry kam eine Idee. Sie war zwar riskant, doch etwas anderes fiel ihm in diesem Moment nicht ein. Er hatte kurzzeitig an einen Portschlüssel gedacht, doch wurde die Idee wieder vereitelt, da um ihn herum kein einziger Gegenstand lag, der brauchbar war. Nicht einmal ein kleiner Knochen. Nur riesige, im Boden verankerte Felsen, und ein Drache – beides schlechte Objekte, um sich zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzutransportieren. Aber die Idee, Ron über den Schwanz des Drachen schweben zu lassen, und auf der anderen Seite leise, sehr leise wieder abzusetzen, und sich dann selbst hinüberzubefördern, war etwas, das umzusetzen möglich war. Das riskante an der Sache war, dass er Ron dann nicht mehr sehen würde, sobald dieser auf der anderen Seite hinunterschwebte. Folglich konnte er auch nicht sehen, was sich auf der anderen Seite befand. Harry wusste nicht, wie der Körper des Drachen lag und wo der Kopf endete. Aber er musste es riskieren. Anders würden sie es nie hier heraus schaffen.

Mit seinem Zauberstab dirigierend, ließ Harry Ron immer höher schweben, bis seine Füße nicht mehr den Drachen berühren würden. Sein Freund hing wie in Seile geschnürt in der Luft, sein Kinn ruhte auf seiner Brust, und bis auf die Bewegung, die Harry verursachte, regte er sich nicht. Vorsichtig ließ er seinen bewusstlosen Freund wieder hinunter gleiten, bis er ihn nicht mehr sah. Je mehr Harry glaubte, Ron würde sich dem Boden nähern, desto langsamer senkte er seinen Zauberstab. Harry konnte nicht hören, wann Rons Füße den Boden berührt hatten oder ob sie es schon getan hatten, aber (Harry) er musste den Zauber aufheben, weil er nicht wusste, ob dieser bestehen bleiben würde, wenn er selbst sich in seinen Animagus Falke verwandelte. Er glaubte es nicht. Nun konnte er nur hoffen, dass es nicht ein allzu lautes Geräusch verursachen würde, wenn der leblose Körper seines Freundes auf den Boden traf. Er schloss die Augen und…hob den Zauber auf.

_Rumpf_

Für Harry war der dumpfe Aufprall so laut zu hören, dass er das Schlimmste befürchtete, wenn er die Augen wieder öffnen würde. Doch nichts regte sich. Langsam öffnete er ein Lid nach dem anderen und alles war so wie zuvor. Harry konnte nicht sagen, wie erleichtert er sich in dem Moment fühlte. Sich in den fast schwarz gefiederten Falken verwandelnd, erhob sich Harry in die Luft…und sah sich Auge in Auge dem Drachen gegenüber…

„Danach ging alles so unglaublich schnell, dass ich nicht sagen kann, was als erstes passiert ist. Ich weiß noch, wie sich der Drache zu seiner vollen Größe erhob und eine gewaltige Feuerflamme auf mich zukam. Ich bin zur Seite ausgewichen, habe aber nicht den Schwanz bemerkt, der nach mir schlug. Er hat mich volle Kanne erwischt und gegen eine der Felswände geschleudert. Ron befand sich noch immer auf dem Boden, aber der Drache schien mehr mit mir beschäftigt zu sein, als ihn zu bemerken. Ich habe wieder meine menschliche Gestalt angenommen, der Aufprall war zu stark und nahm mir meine Konzentration, die Falkengestalt aufrechtzuerhalten. Meine Erinnerungen werden ab hier immer schwächer. Ich hab versucht Ron zu erreichen, der Drache hatte sich mittlerweile gedreht und Ron mit seinem Fuß gestreift, und ihn fast an den Steinen zerquetscht. Ein-, zweimal hatte der Drache mich noch erwischt, bevor ich es schaffte, zu Ron zu gelangen, und danach…nichts. Von da an ist alles nur verschwommen oder schwarze Leere", beendete Harry seine Geschichte und blickte in weiße und entsetzte Gesichter. Der Großteil der Familie Weasley war in der Küche im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf anwesend, minus Mrs. Weasley und Padma (Percy außer Acht gelassen), die auf die Kinder im Fuchsbau aufpassten. Ebenso waren Remus und Tonks hier, auch Moody und Dumbledore, genauso wie Hermine, die während seiner Erzählung die ganze Zeit seine Hand unter dem Tisch gehalten hatte. Harry konnte nicht sagen, was schlimmer war: in die weißen Gesichter zu sehen, oder die aufgekommene Stille zu ertragen, die auch noch lange herrschte, als er aufgehört hatte zu erzählen.

Er hatte gewollt, dass nur die engsten Freunde und Ordensmitglieder erfuhren, was geschehen war, als er Ron gerettet hatte. Vieles war ziemlich verwirrend und warf einige Fragen auf. Diese Ereignisse mit Leuten zu teilen, die er nicht annährend kannte, bei dem Gedanke war ihm unwohl zumute. Dem Rest des Ordens wurde Bescheid gegeben, dass man Ron gefunden hatte, und keine Anzeichen von Voldemort vorhanden waren. Harry konnte sich leibhaftig Mr. Boots Reaktion darauf vorstellen, und bereute seine Entscheidung nicht, nur seiner Familie das Geschehne zu erzählen.

„Krass!", meldete sich Ron, der als erster seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. Er saß etwas hilflos in seinem Rollstuhl (mit einigen nützlichen zusätzlichen Funktionen), während seine Augen gerade so über die Tischkante sehen konnten. Er war heute erst entlassen worden, unter viel Prostest der Heilerin und dem Versprechen, sich zu schonen. Alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet, als er das Wort erhob, doch er erwiderte diese Blicke nicht. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, was in Rons Kopf vorging, es mussten ungefähr die gleichen Gedanken sein wie die seinen. Das eben gehörte war nicht einfach zu verdauen. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry, ich habe nicht gewollt...-"

„Hey", unterbrach Harry seinen Freund und schaffte es, Rons Blick einzufangen. „Es braucht dir nicht Leid zu tun. Wenn sich hier jemand entschuldigen muss, dann bin ich das. Du kannst nichts dafür, was geschehen ist, du hattest keinen Einfluss darauf." Ron fehlten die Worte und er nickte nur. Die Geste reichte aus, um alles zwischen ihnen beiden zu klären, sie würden nicht weiter darauf eingehen und das Gegebene akzeptieren. Sie hatten einander das Leben gerettet und das war, was letztendlich zählte. Mehr musste nicht gesagt werden.

„Ich verstehe das nicht ganz", meldete sich nun Hermine, doch klang sie, als würde sie mehr mit sich selbst reden, als zu irgendjemand der Anwesenden. Ihre Augenbrauen waren nachdenklich zusammengezogen und sie ließ sich Harrys Erzählung gründlich durch den Kopf gehen. „Wenn es nicht Voldemort war, der die Drachen nach Hogwarts geführt hat…wer…war es dann?" Bei ihren letzten Worten blickte sie wieder auf und sah in die Runde. Wieder herrschte Stille. Auch Harry war bei dem Gedanken nicht wohl, denn wenn es stimmte, was er gehört hatte, wollte er lieber nicht an die mögliche Folgen denken.

„Nun, wenn ich dazu eine Vermutung äußern müsste", wandte Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme ein, „würde ich meinen, dass es Voldemorts Sohn ist." Als hätte es Harry geahnt. Nichts anderes war aus dem Satz heraus zu interpretieren: _Rache für meinen Vater_. Viele Möglichkeiten blieben nicht mehr übrig.

„Aber wie ist das möglich? Der Kerl ist ein erwachsener Mann. Wahrscheinlich älter als _ich_ es überhaupt bin", sagte Harry fassungslos.

„Das ist widerlich", äußerte sich Ron, den Körper schüttelnd. „Allein der Gedanke, _der_ hätte sich fortgepflanzt."

„Ron!", ermahnte ihn Ginny mit strengem Blick, der dem ihrer Mutter sehr ähnelte.

„Ist doch wahr!" Doch er sagte nichts mehr.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es diese Art der Fortpflanzung ist, wie Ronald so schön sagte", meinte Dumbledore und alle warteten mit gespannter Neugier, dass er fort fuhr. „In der Tat ist es kaum möglich, dass Voldemort sich einen Erben auf natürlichem Wege geschaffen hat. Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass er dazu überhaupt in der Lage gewesen wäre – rein mental, versteht sich natürlich", fügte er hinzu, als Ron zu einem Kommentar seinerseits ansetzten wollte. „Es hatte nie Anzeichen gegeben, dass er Interesse an einem Nachkommen hatte."

„Aber wie erklären Sie sich dann, dass er Voldemort als seinen Vater bezeichnet?", wollte Hermine wissen und ignorierte das leichte Zucken der anderen. Dumbledore schien zu überlegen, wie er seine Vermutung am besten in Worte fassen konnte.

„Nun…wir sind die ganze Zeit davon ausgegangen, dass Voldemort hinter alldem steckt. Was auch nahe liegend war, bei der benötigten Macht an Magie. Und in gewisser Weise haben wir auch Recht mit unserer Theorie. Aber nur teilweise – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes." Er wurde von fragenden Gesichtern betrachtet, sprach aber unbeirrt weiter. „Dieser Mann, der die Drachen nach Hogwarts geführt hat, und den Harry im alten Haus der Riddles gehört hat, ist _ein Teil_ Voldemorts. Ein Abkömmling. Oder um es zu verdeutlichen, wie ein Setzling einer Pflanze. Voldemort muss zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt seines Lebens einen Teil von sich abgesondert haben, der unter Zufuhr von Magie oder Energie wuchs und gedieh. Dies ist natürlich nur eine Vermutung, aber eine Möglichkeit." Alle schienen diese Erklärung zu verstehen, da sie nickten, auch wenn immer noch nicht ganz klar war, mit wem oder was sie es eigentlich zu tun hatten.

Harry driftete in seine eigene Welt und fuhr sich abwesend mit der Hand über seine Narbe. Wenn es wahr war, was Dumbledore vermutete, dann würde es auch erklären, warum Harrys Narbe beim Quidditchspiel und als die Drachen aufgetaucht waren, so geschmerzt hatte. Er hatte Voldemort damals vernichtet. Damit hätten alle Verbindungen zu ihm, die durch die Narbe bestanden, gekappt sein müssen. Sollte Voldemort jedoch einen Teil von sich abgesondert haben, war nun dieses…dieses Wesen ebenfalls mit ihm verbunden. Ganz genau wissen würde er es wohl nie, doch war es zumindest logisch nachvollziehbar.

„Die Frage ist doch aber", unterbrach Ginny Harrys Gedanken", was der Möchtegernlord will, oder? Ich mein, der gedenkt doch nicht etwa V-Voldemorts Pläne aufzugreifen?"

„Nein", sagte Harry mit bitterer Überzeugung. „Junior ist auf Rache aus…und er meint, ich bin ein ideales Objekt, um sie daran auszulassen." Er verkrampfte innerlich bei dem Gedanken, und Hermine legte ihre freie Hand auf seinen Arm, um ihn zu beruhigen. Es half, auch wenn die Sorge blieb.

„Aber du hast doch V-V- (Hermine: „Sag schon seinen Namen, Ron!") Voldemort besiegt und der Typ ist nur ein Teil von ihm, kann doch also nicht so schwer sein, oder", fragte Ron.

„Sie gehen mit der falschen Tatsache heran, Ron. Dass er einen Teil von Voldemort besitzt, heißt nicht, dass er nicht zu eigener Magie fähig ist, im Gegenteil…"

„Natürlich", sprach Hermine, als sei ihr etwas bewusst geworden.

„Na, dass du es wieder verstanden hast, war ja klar", meckerte der Rothaarige, doch Hermine beachtete seinen Kommentar gar nicht.

„Voldemort war einer der mächtigsten Zauberer überhaupt. Mit dieser Macht umzugehen, müsste eine unglaubliche Kraft mit sich bringen, wenn es nicht die eigene ist. Überleg doch mal, Harry", wandte sie sich an ihn, „als deine Narbe beim Quidditchspiel geschmerzt hat, wie lange hat es gedauert, bis es sich wiederholt hat?", fragte sie.

„Als die Drachen angegriffen hatten."

„Siehst du. Immer wenn deine Narbe geschmerzt hat, hatte Voldemort etwas damit zu tun, weil ihr durch die Narbe verbunden ward. Sein Sohn musste also die Kraft seines Vaters anwenden, um die Verbindung wieder herzustellen. Und als es ein zweites Mal geschehen ist, waren zwei Monate vergangen. Du sagtest doch, dass, als du im Haus der Riddles warst, er mit dir gesprochen hat, aber keinerlei Anstalten unternommen hat, dich wirklich anzugreifen, obwohl er die Möglichkeit hatte." Harry nickte nur, da er wollte, dass sie fortfuhr. „Nun, ich glaube, er war gar nicht in der Lage dazu."

„Du meinst, dass er durch die Anwendung des magischen Teils Voldemorts so geschwächt war, dass es ihn Wochen gekostet hat, sich zu erholen?", fragte Remus. Hermine nickte, froh, dass jemand sie verstanden hatte.

„Zumindest am Anfang. Er scheint zu lernen, damit umzugehen, aber nach Benutzen dieser Macht setzt es ihn einige Zeit außer Gefecht." Das leuchtete selbst Harry ein.

„Und was gedenken wir mit dieser Information anzufangen", meldete sich Ron, der alles ziemlich verwirrend fand. Für ihn war dieser Typ einfach nur ein kranker Irrer, der ihn beinahe umgebracht hätte.

„Ganz einfach, Ron", sagte Harry, ohne irgendjemand bestimmten anzusehen. „Ihn schnellstmöglich finden und aufhalten, bevor er lernt, die Macht zu kontrollieren." Keiner sagte ein Wort darauf. Allen war bewusst, dass Harry Recht hatte. Er hätte schreien können, weil er gehofft hatte, all das hinter sich gelassen zu haben, damit abgeschlossen zu haben. Aber das war doch der Grund, warum er vor fünf Jahren überhaupt verschwunden war, oder? Schon damals hatte er so etwas befürchtet, und eher wäre er gestorben, als die Menschen in Gefahr zu bringen, die er liebte. Doch diesmal würde er nicht weglaufen, diesmal nicht! Harry war vorbereitet, die fünf Jahre sollten nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Und er würde alles erdenklich mögliche tun, um seine Familie zu beschützen.

Harry blickte zu Hermine hinunter und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Ihre Augen leuchteten kurz auf, und abermals drückte sie seine Hand. Sich zu ihr hinunter beugend, berührten sich beider Lippen zaghaft und Harry küsste sie sanft. Hermine verstand seine Geste nur allzu gut und war froh, zu wissen, dass er bei ihr bleiben würde. Ein weiteres Mal würde sie es nicht überleben.

„Was mich interessieren würde...", unterbrach Tonks die zwei und holte sie wieder in die Realität, aus der sie für einen kurzen Augenblick geflüchtet waren, zurück. „Wie hast du es nun geschafft, aus der Höhle zu entkommen?"

„Das würd' ich auch gern wissen." Es war das erste Mal, dass Moody an diesem Abend sprach, er hatte sich im Hintergrund halten wollen, doch diese Frage hatte schon eine ganze Weile auf seiner Zunge gekitzelt. Harry wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es angestellt hatte, Ron und sich aus der Höhle zu befördern. Letztendlich war er nur froh gewesen, dass er dort fort war, über das wie hatte er sich keine Gedanken gemacht.

„Nun…ich...", setzte er unsicher an.

„Er ist appariert." Hermine unterbrach ihn, und ihre Antwort verließ so selbstverständlich ihren Mund, als handle es sich um eine simple Frage mit simpler Antwort. Alle – Harry eingeschlossen – sahen sie überrascht an, jeder darauf wartend, dass sie es erklärte. „Nun, in der besagten Nacht hatte mich etwas aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Erst konnte ich nicht sagen, was es war, aber wenn ich länger darüber nachdenke, bin ich mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass es das Geräusch von jemandem war, der appariert ist."

„Aber Harry hat doch gemeint, dass er in der Höhle nicht apparieren könnte…wegen der Zauber", äußerte Ron.

„Was mich zu der nächsten Frage führt", sagte Tonks, die Harry keine Möglichkeit zum Antworten gab. „Du hattest erwähnt, du könntest trotzt Anti-Apparationszauber apparieren. Wie hast du gelernt zu apparieren? Wie ist das möglich?"

Eine ganze Weile herrschte Schweigen und die Blicke ruhten wieder auf dem jungen Zauberer, der zu überlegen schien, wie er seine Antwort formulieren sollte.

„Nun, fast jeder Zauber hat seine Vor- und Nachteile, genau wie seine Schwächen und Stärken. Logischerweise bedeuten Schwächen gleich Lücken und man versucht nichts anderes als diese Lücken zu finden, um dann hindurch schlüpfen zu können. Natürlich ist klar, dass, je stärker und machtvoller der Zauber ist, desto schwieriger ist es, die Lücke zu finden. Für Hogwarts habe ich fast vier Monate gebraucht." Dumbledore lächelte leicht in seinen Bart, als Harry das sagte. „Wenn es wirklich stimmt, dass ich mit Ron aus der Höhle appariert bin, kann man nicht gerade sagen, dass wir durch diese Lücke geschlüpft sind – katapultiert trifft es wohl eher."

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis sich die kleine Gruppe in der Küche auflöste und alle sich verabschiedeten. Ron und Padma gingen mit Arthur zurück in den Fuchsbau – auf Wunsch Mrs. Weasley, die sich um ihren Sohn kümmern und Padma etwas Arbeit abnehmen wollte. Keiner der beiden wagte es, zu widersprechen. Ron würde für unbestimmte Zeit beurlaubt sein – was der einzige Vorteil der ganzen Misere war, hatte er Harry hinter vorgehaltener Hand zugeflüstert.

Harry und Hermine hingegen schlossen sich Dumbledore an und gingen gemeinsam zurück nach Hogwarts. Alle beide hatten morgen wieder Unterricht und brauchten dringend etwas Schlaf. Da Kerry ebenfalls noch im Fuchsbau war, schliefen Harry und Hermine in Harrys Zimmer. Er würde sie dann morgen abholen, da er weniger Stunden hatte als Hermine und damit früher Schluss.

Erschöpft lagen die zwei nebeneinander, und Harry konnte nicht anders, als beim Anblick seiner Verlobten zu lächeln. Seine Verlobte! Bis jetzt hatten sie noch niemandem von den jüngsten Ereignissen erzählt, es war einfach zu viel passiert. Sie hatten den ganzen Sonntag am Strand verbracht und unter freiem Himmel geschlafen. Es war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. Aber als sie beide am nächsten Morgen erwacht waren, befanden sie sich noch immer an diesem herrlichen Ort.

Der Zauber war jedoch wieder verflogen, als sie ins kalte England zurückkehrten und sich der normale Alltag einpendelte. Neben dem Unterrichten und dem Treffen des Ordens am Abend war Harry und Hermine keine Zeit geblieben, die frohe Neuigkeit zu verkünden.

Nun genoss er Hermines Anblick in vollen Zügen, nachdem er an diesem Tag so wenig davon zu sehen bekommen hatte.

„Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte sie leise und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

„Dich…"

„Mich? Warum denkst du über mich nach?" Ihre Lippen wurden von einem leichten, warmen Lächeln umspielt und auch Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten ein wenig.

„Ich hab dich heute so selten zu Gesicht bekommen, dass ich dich einfach ansehen muss. Dabei ist mir klar geworden, welch ein Glück ich eigentlich habe, dich zu haben." Sein Arm legte sich um ihre Hüfte und er zog sie näher zu sich.

„Du brauchst mir nicht mehr Honig um den Mund zu schmieren, ich hab doch schon „Ja!" gesagt." Ihr Grinsen war jetzt unverkennbar auf ihrem Gesicht, welches Harrys so unglaublich nah war, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spürte.

„Aber wenn dieser Mund doch so unglaublich süß ist, wie soll ich da aufhören!" Hermine blieb keine Möglichkeit mehr zu antworten, da sich sein Mund um ihren schloss. Fast schon gierig küsste er sie, in dem Versuch, seinen Hunger nach ihrem Geschmack zu stillen – ein aussichtsloser Kampf. Ihre Arme legten sich um Harrys Nacken und augenblicklich befand er sich über ihr. Was war es nur, dass er von dieser Frau nicht genug bekommen konnte? Harry grinste innerlich. Er hatte ein ganzes Leben, um das herauszufinden.

Er wusste nicht wann er einschlief, jedenfalls war es spät. Es konnte Harry aber auch egal sein. Zwar würde er morgen wie eine zombieähnliche Gestalt vor seine Schüler treten, aber die Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen, raubten seinen Schlaf. Und es hatte rein gar nichts mit der nackten Frau in seinen Armen zu tun. Zumindest zum Teil.

Harry ließ noch einmal das Gespräch vor wenigen Stunden im Grimmauldplatz Revue passieren. Doch es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie diesen Kerl so schnell wie möglich finden mussten. Zwar glaubte er an Hermines Vermutung, dass ihn der Teil an Magie Voldemorts Kraft kostete, doch ließ ihn der Gedanke nicht los, dass es nicht ganz so viel Anstrengung brauchte, wie sie vielleicht dachten. Immerhin hatte Harry mit ihm recht häufigen Kontakt via Träume, und nicht nur zu ihm, sondern auch zu Kerry (was ihn am meisten wurmte). Vielmehr glaubte er, dass den Typen etwas anderes beschäftigt hatte, sodass er Harry in der Höhle nicht angreifen konnte – oder wollte. Das Warum und Wieso stand wie immer offen.

Es ergab alles keinen wirklichen Sinn. Wenn es Harry genau bedachte, war die Rettungsaktion von Ron im Verhältnis zu seinen anderen Abenteuer recht harmlos verlaufen – den Drachen einmal nicht mitgezählt. Die meisten Verletzungen, die er sich zugezogen hatte, stammten von Ron und dem Fluch, den er nicht kannte. Und Ron hatte seine Verletzungen…von irgendwo anders her. Ebenso alle hinzugekommenen Wunden waren sein, Harrys, Verdienst, aufgrund der ungeplanten Blitzapparation. Solch einen Zauber unüberlegt zu durchbrechen, konnte ungeahnte Folgen haben…und Harry hatte sie am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen. Aber abgesehen davon war es recht ruhig verlaufen. Doch auf die Absichten dieses Kerls kam er nicht, zumindest nicht mehr in dieser Nacht und widerwillig gab Harry auf. Die Augen schließend und Hermine noch etwas näher heranziehend, versuchte er Schlaf zu finden. Sein letzter Gedanke galt der Höhle des… was auch immer und dass er sie bald wieder würde aufsuchen müssen.

* * *

So, das war's auch schon wieder. Ich hoffe, das Warten hat sich wenigsten ein bisschen gelohnt. Ich kann nur wiederholt um Verzeihung bitten. Aber ich dachte mir, ich muss euch irgendwie entschädigen.

**Hier mein Vorschlag**: Ihr dürft mir eine für euch wichtige Frage stellen, die ihr unbedingt wissen wollt. Ich werde die am häufigst gestellte Frage mit einem ehrlichen und leicht zu durchschaubaren, eindeutigen, nicht zu missverstehenden Hinweis beantworten. Ehrenwort.

**Warnung: **Wer sich keine Überraschung verderben lassen möchte, stellt einfach keine Frage. Es ist eure freie Entscheidung. Ich werde die Frage dann im nächsten Kapitel beantworten. Wenn euch mein Vorschlag nicht gefällt...dürft ihr was anderes vorschlagen. Ich will es wirklich wieder gut machten liebschau

**Noch was:** Es ist auch eine Gutmachen für's nächste Kapitel. Ich schreib Ende Janur meine Abschlussprüfungen und werde bisdahin eine Schreibpause einlegen. Nicht sauer sein. Das 10. Kapitel ist schon begonnen, aber rechnet erst Ende Februar, Mitte März mit dem nächsten. So, Warnung gesagt.

**ICH WÜNSCH EUCH ALLEN EIN FROHES WEIHNACHTSFEST UND EIN GUTEN RUTSCH INS NEUE JAHR! FÜHLT EUCH GEDRÜCKT.**

byebye Jen

P.S. Nächste Mal wieder ausführliche Antworten. -smile-


End file.
